


Fate Stay Night: Heirs

by EhMattissimo



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Fifth Holy Grail War, Romance, Sister/Sister Incest, Supernatural Elements, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 260,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EhMattissimo/pseuds/EhMattissimo
Summary: A retelling of the Fifth Holy Grail War in which Rin summons Saber as her servant instead of Archer. It is a mixture of the "Heaven's Feel" route from the original game and original plot elements. This version of Fate/Stay Night focuses primarily on Rin and Saber's relationship while also exploring the themes of gender and sexuality.A partial part of this fanfic was posted some time ago, but this is the reworked, director's cut version which will be posted in full with refined lore, tons of additional passages and interactions, and all new chapters. Finally, the final quarter of the Grail War will be completely changed.
Relationships: Artoria Pendragon | Saber/Tohsaka Rin, rin tohsaka - Relationship
Comments: 598
Kudos: 556





	1. Chapter 1

_Tonight. It starts tonight. Tonight, I summon my servant and enter the Fifth Holy Grail War._

_But it's so early. Way too early. Papa said it should only be every sixty years, and yet…_

Rin brushed the back of her hand with her fingers, a stinging sensation prickling further at the touch. The mumble of her teacher was lulling her into deeper contemplation. She couldn't focus on anything else but the looming trials. She had trained herself diligently for this very moment in time. However, now that it was upon her, she couldn't deny the nerves circulating within her entire being.

_I will summon Saber, the most powerful class of them all. Papa showed me what I should do. I've practiced many a time. This will be simple. I'll win the war, restore the honour to the Tohsaka name, and wish…and wish…_

'Rin…?'

_But how should I deal with the other masters? I don't necessarily have to kill them as long as I take out their servants. It'll be fine. Even if I have to defeat the other magus, I've known my duty since infancy. It's been my burden to bear ever since I can remember. It's fine. I can do it. Everything will be fine…_

'Rin…?'

_Should I move aggressively or quietly? Target the families with deep ties to the magi realm, like the Matous? No. Proceed elegantly. Of course. As a Tohsaka should. I'll have to take immediate defensive measures. My name doesn't do me any favours other than invite a little caution. Even then, my identity isn't a secret either. Populated areas will have to be my main method of recon. I suppose it really depends on the servant I manage to summon. If it's Saber…If I can simply manage to summon Saber…_

'Earth to Rin!'

'Huh?'

Rin blinked and realized that class had been over for what must've been at least five minutes.

'Kaede.' She breathed, looking about as the classroom cleared out and the cleaning duty began their tasks. Her friend – one of the few she could barely classify as such – sighed in exasperation, her parted hair swishing as she shifted in her seat and chuckled.

'Oh! So you _do_ remember who I am. Fancy that!'

'Sorry. I was lost in thought.'

'You're kidding! I never would have guessed!' Kaede sighed again. She didn't have patience to begin with, let alone when she was ignored. Rin sort of appreciated that about her. Perhaps that's why they clicked more than Rin typically allowed herself to with others in her school. 'So, I gotta go meet that guy before practice. You mind coming with?'

Rin nearly rolled her eyes. Romance was the sole focus of almost all of her classmates, yet she was distracted by a war that could very well influence the entire world. Completely different lives. Insignificant? She wouldn't go that far, although the thought had passed her mind. Kaede wasn't too bad, at least. Still, when a war loomed over her head involving heroic spirits of the past clashing in a battle royale, it was hard for Rin to sympathize with the notion of adolescent fancy and ridiculous confessions that led to relationships that wouldn't statistically last to begin with.

'Don't give me that look. We can't all by gorgeous, academically superior beings.' Kaede called Rin out, and she grinned.

Rin's aquamarine eyes drew enough attention at Homurahara Academy, but her mixed heritage only added to her mystique. She was gifted with a conventionally attractive face (thanks to her equally beautiful parents), long, soft brown, wavy hair, and a fit, physically pleasing body due to her ongoing and extensive training at the hands of a martial arts master and particularly aggravating old friend of her father's. Rin recognized _why_ she was confessed to on a regular basis, but it didn't help her irritation with the triviality of it all when she had much larger problems constantly on mind…like studying magecraft. Maintaining a demanding appearance at school. Managing her estate. Being the last of the Tohsakas. Worrying about the very fate of Fuyuki City. That wasn't to say Rin was immune to passing thoughts of romantic intrigue, but that was a completely new form of frustration and discomfort she didn't have time for anymore. A blessing, really.

'I simply work hard.' Rin attempted to negate the compliments. 'In any case, you received that letter in your locker this morning, correct?'

'Yep. Isn't it a little old fashioned?'

'Slightly. But you have to admit, there's a level of charm in such an approach.'

'Hmph.' Kaede crossed her arms and scoffed while Rin packed up her things. 'So, are you coming or not?'

Rin valued the few individuals she might call friends, but for selfish reasons more than not. They helped her blend in and not draw attention to herself. Her grades were far above average, alongside her looks, so she couldn't be completely invisible, but living a perceivably "normal" life in school certainly assisted where it needed to. However, she couldn't sacrifice the preparation time she needed for this very special night. She felt bad for abandoning Kaede, since the girl didn't ask for much often, but such was life now.

'I apologize. I have plans tonight. My family is hosting a celebratory dinner for my grandfather who is in the city. Forgive me?' Rin considered herself a professional liar. It was necessary as a mage. It was a good thing. Her father had a silver tongue and a sly grin Rin could only hope to emulate accurately someday. The truth was, Rin was very much alone. Had been for many, many years. She didn't let it bother her…often.

'Ugh. Fine. I'll just let him off easy and be done with it.'

'I'd advise against it.' Rin found herself becoming serious, finally standing and placing her bag over her shoulder. 'Let him down hard. Don't leave room for doubt or false hope. You're only crueler if you don't.'

Kaede couldn't respond right away, and Rin noticed the shift in the classroom's atmosphere immediately. Damage control. She needed to repel the stares. Elegance. Seamless professionalism.

'At least, that's what my father told me once. I personally wouldn't know.'

'Pu-lease. How many confessions a month do you get?'

Rin didn't want to answer that question. Too many. Weekly. Sometimes days in a row. The downsides of such a large school. Lowerclassmen. Upperclassmen. Alumni. All were tiresome attempts to take her out on a date. Rin had only ever considered _one_ individual as worth her time, perhaps, and _he_ was in his own little world, as always.

'Mobile text me if you need anything. I'll do my best to respond when possible.' Rin turned heel and made her exit, eyes upon her. Eyes always watching the heir to the Tohsaka name…whether they new its weight or not.

* * *

Considering how long ago class ended, Rin expected the halls of Homurahara Gakuen to be a little less busy than they were. Perhaps there wasn't any real difference in the volume, and it was her own suppressed anxiety that was pushing through her nerves. Nonetheless, navigating the halls scratched at Rin's already aggravated nerves, and she clutched onto her bag with an iron grip, maintaining her posture and grace, but biting at the side of her lip subconsciously.

Perhaps in the day's one final attempt to thwart her focus, an obnoxious voice accompanied by bird-like giggling made Rin's back shiver, and she pushed through the crowd a little more aggressively than she had been resisting to in that moment.

'Rin-chan~! What's the hurry, my lady?'

Shinji Matou. He could be an enemy in hours. He could already be an opponent. His family had deep ties with the Mage Society. Magic ran through his veins like her own, no matter how pathetic it had become. Not only that, but he was a Grade A prick. If Shinji hadn't spoken so loud, Rin could've feigned ignorance to his antagonism, but she wasn't so fortunate. Some cockroaches required endless defeats. Not only that, but he had a shield that even Rin flinched at when considering. Her own Achilles' heel she wasn't sure how to handle now that the war was being set in motion. She thought she had more time. She needed more time…

'That would be Tohsaka-san to you, Matou-kun.'

Shinji dramatically acted out a pitiful excuse for emotional injury. There were three airheads among him – one under his arm – and they cackled almost wildly at the display. Such weak girls.

'You wound me, Rin- _chan_. I would think we had gotten over any previous misunderstandings.'

'There are no misunderstandings in these circumstances, Matou-kun. I am not interested. End of story. Thank-you for the offer.' Image. Image. Image. Balance. Balance. Balance. Elegance. Elegance. Elegance.

'Hmph! You're practically implying that _I_ would bother to give _you_ the time of day. How foolish, Rin-chan. You _must_ be aware that I am a very busy man and there are many ladies that require my _thorough_ attention.' Shinji held one such girl even tighter, his hand boldly brushing against her breast, although Rin could certainly see that she had successfully struck a nerve.

'Very well, then. My mistake.'

Victory…to a degree. She may look foolish to some, but at least she knew the truth. Shinji had, on multiple occasions, asked Rin on many a date even though he was clearly unwilling to admit as much. Rin had, naturally, turned him down on every occasion. She didn't have the time or desire for romance. Perhaps after the war, and her training was complete, she could make such considerations. Besides, it's not as though she had met a single individual that she could tolerate or count as her equal intellectually, let alone romantically. It just wasn't a focus. It couldn't be. Romance created weakness. Weakness couldn't be tolerated during such a deadly war. Not now. Not now. Not now.

That being said, Rin noted Shirou Emiya and Issei Ryuudou as she neared the staircase leading to the first floor of her school. Shirou was something of an enigma in her view, and enigmas were just that; perpetually fascinating, but equally perplexing. There was always this sort of disconnect in his eyes that baffled even Rin. He never _truly_ smiled either. He was helpful and considerate; ridiculously so, and honestly fairly attractive in his solemn way, but there was an air of mystery about the boy that annoyed Rin. Issei, on the other hand, was the student council president, and openly disliked Rin for reasons she didn't care to consider for more than a second. He amused her enough, so, she poked the bear when she could. It was the little things, after all.

'How are you today, Ryuudou-kun?'

'F-fine.' Issei adjusted his glasses and scoffed. He was normally quite put together, but he wasn't foolish enough to dismiss Rin's placement in the school's hierarchy either.

'Don't work poor Emiya-kun to the bone now.'

Rin giggled inwardly at the sight of Issei's face. He was utterly flustered. Shirou didn't seem to pay her much mind though, simply tinkering with a piece of machinery in his hands as he tended to do.

'Have a safe trip home, Tohsaka-san.' Shirou's softer voice uttered suddenly.

Rin was thankful her back was to the boys, for her face must've reflected her surprise in some manner. Indeed, ever an enigma in Rin's life.

'You as well.' She managed gracefully. Shirou almost always remained silent when Rin pestered Issei, so why the change of heart suddenly? It wasn't truly worth investigating at the moment, but perhaps after the war she could amuse herself in some way. Assuming she survived the fights ahead…

* * *

The air was brisk on the way home. Summer had barely finished, yet Fall seemed to be welcoming itself sooner than most would willingly allow. It could be some sort of freak anomaly, and the warm weather may return any day, so, Rin didn't fret. Cooler temperatures were preferred for physically demanding activities anyway. Rin considered herself lucky.

Everyone's lives were moving along as though it were any other day. A neighbour walking her dog. Children bumbling about with sticks and backpacks. Couples teasing one another with light brushes of the hand. Corner stores being raided by students on their way home. Business men looking exhausted. As long as the rules were followed, the impact upon Fuyuki City would be minimal. The enforcers would make sure of that if they did their job properly. The church wasn't Rin's favourite establishment, but she had no choice but to have faith in their involvement. She cared for and hated Fuyuki City. The feelings were mixed. It housed so many wonderful and painful memories. Maybe that wasn't entirely unique to her own childhood, but she was confident her past was colourful enough to create a sound argument that her history was particularly unique and, perhaps, troubling, considering how her family had ended up, or lack thereof.

Rin shook her head and quickened her pace home, subconsciously aware of her surroundings in case the war took a turn for the worse more hastily than she anticipated. This would be her last walk home feeling even a semblance of comfort and safety. From here onward, from the moment she summoned her servant, everything would change. She was ready. She would will herself ready, just as she always had.

The Fifth Holy Grail War was about to begin. Seven magi would summon seven servants representing seven classes of warrior to do battle over the Holy Grail, which would grant the victors of the war one wish. Heroic legends who have left their mark in history through the ages would manifest, thanks to the Grail, their abilities and role alongside their master dictated by their class.

Saber. Archer. Lancer. Caster. Rider. Assassin. Berserker.

Rin's father had prepared her as a mage, and had tutored her endlessly for as many years as he could before his passing during the Fourth Holy Grail War. In all honesty, Rin never suspected she would have to participate in such a bloodbath, assuming _her_ heir more than likely forced into such a fight. Yet, here she was, the back of her hand itchy and her family crest already beginning to show signs of manifestation. The war was happening whether she suspected to be involved or not, and therefore, Rin Tohsaka would use everything left to her by her father to summon the most powerful class available to any master, its base parameters consistently stacked, and its master's place in the final stages of the war reliably solidified.

Saber. Rin would summon Saber.

_I'm going to win this war, Father. Mother._

_…Sister._


	2. Chapter 2

Rin passed through the gate to her western-influenced house. It was large, comparatively speaking, but nothing considering what her family was entitled to. Kirei Kotomine, Rin's official guardian, had done away with most of her fortune. Being a man of the cloth, and Rin's late father's friend as well as pupil, he had seen the vast wealth as little more than a taint upon Rin's responsibilities. Kirei had also participated in the Fourth Holy Grail War; the same one Rin's father had died in which also led to her mother going insane.

Rin didn't like thinking about it if she could help it. A loss of focus was a loss of power. She didn't have time for dwelling on the past. She was here now. She was alive. She would avenge her father and place the Tohsaka's name upon the pedestal once again within the magi realm to which it belonged.

Rin felt the coolness of her own magic as she entered into the Bounded Field erected just that morning. Nothing dangerous had passed through it to her knowledge. She would have to reapply the runes' circuits before bed. Rin unlocked the front door and heard its familiar creak as she entered the Tohsaka manor.

'I'm home.' Rin murmured quietly. There was no response. There never was. Kirei had long since left the moment Rin entered high school. He was a busy man. Despite the fact Kirei had given her the Azoth Dagger, a Tohsaka heirloom, Rin could never fully trust such an obviously deceptive man. There was just something about him that instinctively put her on edge, and she wasn't one to doubt her gut.

Rin went to her room and allowed her school bag to flop to the floor. This was the part she feared the most: waiting. Rin's mana circulation was at its most potent state at approximately two in the morning. Therefore, she would perform the summon at that precise moment to better her chances of summoning the Saber class. Delaying the ritual concerned her, to a degree, but her father had taught her that patience was a virtue, and Rin would trust his words.

The young woman stripped down to her undergarments, undoing her simple bra and pulling a soft-yellow nightgown over her head, undoing her pigtails and staring at her vanity's mirror with a mixture of apprehension and confidence. The quiet of the house was particularly deafening this evening, and Rin wished her father was present to support her during this most important trial. A ray of sun pierced through Rin's partially open curtains, and she stood up to shut the multi-layered blockade, sighing as she flopped into bed and set her alarm clock for twelve in the morning. She twisted the dial on the back of the ancient thing and then pulled her piles of covers over her head.

Rin's mind wandered, of course, and she allowed it to do so, her seemingly "boring" school days not quite painted as such in her mind with the correct retrospect in place. Two individuals occupied the forefront of her mind as she bid farewell to normalcy and embraced the potential fight that both frightened and excited her. The first was a young woman with vacant eyes; eyes that had had their innocence stripped away. Eyes Rin couldn't look directly into lest she drive herself mad. She watched over this girl in her own way, but even that was a sad attempt at making herself feel better. The second was a boy with auburn hair; the only boy who had ever caught Rin's eye. He was trying, to no avail, a sport he had no place participating in. It was a memory; a frighteningly precious one.

Rin shook those individuals from her mind, allowing her trained brain to signal the rest of her body's descent into relaxation. She would need every second. What came next could very well determine the rest of Rin's life…or lack thereof.

 _No pressure or anything_.

Again, Rin had to forcefully fend off the urge to wish for her father to still be alive. She was alone. That was her reality. She was used to it. Everything would be fine…

* * *

**Who…you?**

_What?_

**You…? Shhh…You?**

_I'm…Rin._

**You…? Tohsaka…?**

_Y-yes…_

**No…Not Tohsaka. Not…worthy…Tohsaka…**

_I am! I'm the heir to the Tohsaka name!_

**Liar…Fake…Traitor…**

_I'm not! How dare you!_

**Abandoned…She…Your blood…**

_I…I-I did no such thing!_

**You are…empty…but not…the same…**

_Who…w-what are you?_

**She…far more fitting. She…is hollow…bred for this…bred for darkness.**

_Who is…she?_

**You…know. You…know…Stop pretending…not to know…**

_I'm not "pretending" whatsoever!_

**Shhh…Shhh…Shhh…**

_I will not! Tell me what you are…! Tell me!_

* * *

The ringing in Rin's ears was deafening, her mind cracking as she slammed the bedside table next to her until she found her clock, the stinging in her fist from making contact finally distancing the discomfort her whole body was still combating.

'Ugh…' Rin turned over, buried in blankets and covered in sweat. She controlled her breaths, a terror gripping her heart she had only experienced once, ever so briefly, during the Fourth Holy Grail War. A presence that had engulfed the world for but a split second, although this was different. Hundreds of times more terrifying.

This was the supernatural phenomenon that was a Grail War. There was no time to cower. Par for the course, correct? Confront it with elegance. Rin was destined for far more trying experiences yet.

However, she couldn't reduce her nightmare to just that. No. It was real, and perhaps that's what made her hesitant to move from her bed. She had conversed with…something. Something ethereal. Something beyond her understanding. She could fathom a guess, but even her most outlandish speculations felt as though they came up short.

'Liar. Fake. Traitor.' Rin grimaced. It knew her. Whatever it was, it could see into Rin's heart and read the black pages she wanted none to see; not even herself.

Rin forced herself out of bed once she could numb the anxiety threatening to destroy her, showered, dried her hair, and thought about what she would consume to ensure her energy was maximised for the ritual she had rehearsed hundreds of times. Rin eventually dressed herself in an outfit that bore a little more leg than she would normally prefer, but allowed for the most comfort when moving aggressively. The red turtle-neck and black skirt with thigh-highs seemed a little silly in appearance, and she knew this, but something about it also made Rin feel like a different person. Not quite a super hero, but along those lines. She wasn't a high school girl; she was a mage. This was her other persona; her _true_ self.

Rin strapped the Azoth Dagger to her leg, packed some of her magic-infused crystals into a hip pouch, and made her way downstairs for a quick dinner. She felt odd, being battle-ready in her own house, but she supposed it was something to get used to. Until she had a servant she could fully trust for night watch, this was life now. Rin swallowed deep and steadied her breathing. Her father wouldn't be impressed. She needed to calm every magical circuit in her body. Every single one. The "nightmare" helped little, but she would proceed as she had been trained so fervently. She owed it to "her"…

Calming Rin's circuits, however, took longer than ever. She would never manage to summon Saber in this state.

Rin went to the old record player in her father's study and placed what she knew to be his favourite collection of music upon the relic. The scratchy sounds implied that all was well with this device, at least, and Rin closed her eyes as a classical tune filled her empty, dark halls. She allowed her mind to meld with the pure musical chords and to distance everything superficial from a thought. It was a method her father had bestowed upon her. She could feel her magic circuits opening up and absorbing her focus as well as the natural energy all around her. Fuyuki City was ripe-full of mana, and she had no problem obtaining the necessary amount for the ritual ahead as the hour drew closer to the allotted moment.

A simple but effective supper was had. It was traditional in every sense, the steaming white rice and various vegetables and meats fusing with a tried and true sauce she had prepared that morning. Rin didn't consider herself the best of cooks, but she certainly could get by when needed. To her embarrassment, Rin found she simply purchased microwave-able meals and breads to tie her over most nights.

This night wouldn't be like most nights, however.

Rin allowed the music to continue playing as she descended into the basement of her house. She could just barely make out the strings and wind instruments dazzling their imaginary audience. She allowed a small smile, but continued to maintain all focus upon an authentic mage's dwelling. The basement had been her father's true and very secret study. It had been where he taught Rin her first spell, and it would be where Rin enacted her most important chant.

Rin took a moment to calm her breathing. In and out. In and out. Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. Remember what her father had taught her. Remember the vast knowledge he managed to pass on before he lost the fourth war and paid with his life. Eject all emotion. Focus on the craft. Remember the chant. Recall all the verses and every perfect syllable.

Rin closed her eyes and dipped her fingers into a reddish powder upon the ancient table with a quill, parchments, ink stains, and a history beyond understanding. She felt the powder respond to her energy and merge into almost a liquid.

One final exhale.

And then she began.

Rin knelt and drew, uttering words from a golden time of wonder and discovery. Her voice echoed within the confines of a room pulsating with magic dating back thousands of years. She spun and formed a circle, crafting glyphs within smaller circles until a design brought itself forth and only grew more intricate with every passing second.

The score upstairs heightened alongside Rin's focus. She was in a trance, another language passing through her lips and attaching itself to the vocal point of her spell. This was a ten-line spell, and one of the most powerful to modern mages. One mistake and she would risk her place in the Fifth Holy Grail War. She would risk it all. She wasn't a fake. She was the true heir. She was chosen. She couldn't fail!

_No. Focus._

And it continued without another pause. Rin's magical circuits warmed her body in an almost pleasurable way, her cheeks flushing and her movements becoming more rapid. A violin screeched above, and Rin stood outside her perfect circle, eyes still closed so that no distractions would cause falter. She checked the time, but she didn't honestly need to be told it was now two in the morning. The swelling within her lines pulsated after every heartbeat.

It was time. It was now or never.

Rin drew her Azoth Dagger and began the final line of her chant. She couldn't see the room quivering at the spell she was casting. She couldn't know that nature itself trembled at the unnatural process at work. She would summon a hero, and that hero would serve her in an attempt to win the Holy Grail and obtain a wish of any kind. It was the opportunity of a lifetime. It would change everything.

_Everything!_

Rin breathed out the final word, and the moment she felt the syllable enter into the blanket of power she had created, just as her father had shown her, everything went silent. It was a silence so deep and raw that Rin thought she was deaf for a moment. The music had stopped somehow. Nothing moved. Time had been frozen.

**Shhh…Shhh…Shhh…**

And then…

A golden ray of light pierced through all matter and exploded upon impact within the magic circle Rin had created. Paper flew everywhere, and cracks erupted all throughout the floor as though an earthquake was beginning.

'Hng!' Rin lost her footing and fell to the ground, her butt bearing the brunt of the impact and seeming to bruise instantly. The smoke and golden light didn't dissipate immediately, and Rin's heart hammered against her chest as she covered her eyes, trying to squint through the dust flying everywhere.

This was the moment of truth. In seconds, she would learn precisely how she would be fighting this ludicrous war in her family's name. This was what she had worked toward for so long. This was what she had given up her life for. This was her calling.

So, then, why did her eyes burn so?

Finally, something clanked, and movement could be heard within the smoke and angelic light. A step and another step. The servant sounded as though they were clad in armour, and soon enough, Rin discovered that this was, indeed, the case.

A woman with green eyes full of nothing but resolve and dedication passed through the gate of energy, her blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun and her brilliant blue battle dress covered in the most awe-inspired of silver equipment. She was at once utterly, enchantingly beautiful yet completely, and perfectly terrifying in her obvious capability. Raw, magical power reserved for the realm of the Gods poured from her presence, and she looked as though she were some sort of knight from another era nearly long forgotten.

Rin found she couldn't move. She could only stare as her servant's own gaze bore into her soul.

'I am Saber.' The young woman spoke as proudly as expected, her voice as strong and unflinching as she. 'Am I to presume you are my master?'

Transfixed in a moment parallel to another, Rin could only take in the majesty that stared her down with awe.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Saber is considered the most powerful of the seven servant classes. It ranks exceedingly high in all categories, and often hails from the time of Gods, when magic was commonplace. Summoning the Saber class is a boon of luck, often guaranteeing the master, even if he or she isn't overly competent, to be involved in the final moments of the Grail Wars. If you ever have the honour of summoning Saber, Rin, consider yourself halfway to victory, considering your talent and heritage."_

Rin recalled her father's words and felt her heart, trying to convince herself that this was real. The burning on the backside of her hand indicated that she was, indeed, not dreaming.

The command seals had fully formed, a blood-red symbol indicating the three irrefutable demands a master could make of his or her servant. Once all three commands were used, however, that master could no longer hold forced authority over a servant. It could only be a matter of trust from that point forward. The command seals were the ultimate bargaining tool in the Grail Wars, and Rin had been told to value their power above all else, including her servant's.

Rin finally pushed herself up, dusting off her skirt and gathering her thoughts into a place she could form words from. Saber's brilliance solidified her position as a great heroic spirit. It was difficult to look directly upon her at that very moment. However, the first encounter with any servant was of the utmost importance, and Rin Tohsaka had to position herself as a master worth serving within seconds. She was dealing with a hero from ancient lore, and had to behave accordingly.

'I am your master, Saber.' Rin lifted her hand and presented the command seals. 'My name is Rin Tohsaka. The Tohsaka's presence dates back to the first Holy Grail War and its very establishment. I am honoured to meet you.'

Saber gave a convincing nod, but Rin could see it immediately: distrust. Saber was wary of this alignment. This only irked Rin into a frustrated, yet restrained, interrogation. Establish dominance, yet do so with elegance.

'Is there something you would like to say? I hope for mutual transparency between the two of us for both our sake.'

Saber seemed to consider this, but she shook her head calmly, her pretty blonde hair moving slightly at her sides.

'No, Master. I apologize for my hesitation, but I am merely working through some discomfort from the recent summoning, I believe.'

Was it worth pushing the issue? Saber was obviously withholding information, but she didn't seem purposely disrespectful. Was Rin simply being overly self-conscious in the presence of such a magnificent figure?

'Is there something about my appearance that displeases you? Does my mana flow need to be adjusted? Does my age, perhaps, concern you?'

_Stop it. Personal feelings or notions of inadequacy have no place during this pivotal encounter, Rin._

Saber raised a brow, her emerald-green eyes flashing within the illumination of a scarce few remaining candles.

'I have few complaints whatsoever, Master. I will be the first to agree that age has little meaning when wisdom can be obtained through harsh experience. And your mana flow is more than sufficient, one might say. The Grail is my only objective. Should you help me obtain the holy relic, then I shall be satisfied. Your manner of dress, if anything, draws some concern, but female assassins have been said to use their bodies as distractions during combat, so, I suppose that could be your tactic.'

Rin grit her teeth, her face almost flushing. Her immature and stubborn side insisted on pushing, but she channeled her father's infinite patience and steadied her hand. Saber's words could have been innocently honest, and Rin's temper – one of her weaknesses – may only be flaring due to her personal insecurities.

'So, you wish to win the Grail? Then we have similar goals. That is a good start.'

Saber nodded, studying the room with as much interest as she looked upon Rin moments ago. Rin wasn't used to this. At school, and even everyday life, she was accustomed to being stared at and admired. This servant barely paid her any heed. It was troublesome for a multitude of reasons. Rin would have to earn Saber's trust and respect before the current Grail War could be taken seriously. She wasn't just any master; Rin was a Tohsaka. How could she prove her worth to Saber? Maybe even to herself? To the world? To her late father? To the only remaining family she had left…?

'Shall we go upstairs to discuss our tactics?'

'A sound plan, Master.'

Rin noted the distance in Saber's tone, and her temper rose, but she stayed her hand, trying to take Saber's recent transportation into this modern era into consideration. Perhaps she wasn't dismissing Rin so much as realigning her presence with existence. Rin controlled her breaths and replied with patience.

'Thank-you for your cooperation.'

'Indeed.' Saber affirmed with distraction, following Rin up her stairs to the living room area. It was dark, the hour barely past two in the morning, thus, Rin flicked on the lights and indicated the elaborate chairs within her manor's living room. Saber seemed to hesitate, but then seated herself, magically evaporating her armor so that only her blue and white dress with gold trimmings could be seen. Rin noted the woman's amazing figure, grace, and presence even more so now that master and servant were in the light and out of the haze created from Saber's emergence. Rin had little doubt that Saber was some sort of royalty now, but she couldn't think of exactly who in history yet. She had some ideas, but best wait for Saber to tell her herself to minimize speculative fiction. Nonetheless, it was hard not to stare. This was a heroic figure of legend. A being from the past that mingled with fantastical beings and even Gods. Rin's inquisitive mind tempted her with possibilities, and Saber's apparent beauty was hard to turn away from or maintain aggravation with. She had a hard, wise presence, much like Rin's father, but that was to be expected. It was all so riveting.

'You live alone?' Saber went on to say.

'Yes.'

Saber seemed to acknowledge more than the simple answer Rin gave, and she was thankful the servant didn't pry since Rin's raw emotional state after the summoning made her vulnerable and, evidently, temperamental.

'In order for us to proceed into this Grail War competently, I will need to know your identity so that I can formulate a proper strategy surrounding your strengths and weaknesses.'

'My strengths…' Saber began, blinking longer than necessary, perhaps. '…swordplay, loyalty, magical defence, honour, and courage. My weaknesses…I have none.'

'That is encouraging, although everyone has a weakness.' Rin tried to smile to soften her critique.

'Perhaps, but none of mine are worth noting or will influence our chances of winning the war.'

'Might we come to that conclusion together, Saber? I need all the information I can get regarding your abilities.' Rin put one leg over the other and leaned on her hand, observing Saber and meeting her eyes. She was mesmerized by her physical allure, but this was still an ongoing test. They were feeling one another out. Summoning a servant and building an instant rapport was essential since time was so limited. Saber was a challenge, undoubtedly, but she was certainly a challenge worth overcoming, considering her class. Rin initially took Saber's dismissive attitude as a personal evaluation based on prejudice, but there was a softness in the young woman's demeanor that couldn't be denied either. Was it some form of lingering resentment from her past life, or…?

'Why don't we continue this discussion with your identity, Saber. It may expedite the process.' Rin insisted.

Saber remained still, her stoic demeanor giving only slightly.

'A servant's identity is all we have in these battles, Master.'

'I understand that. Who is summoned, and how they are used, determines any master's success.'

Saber's expression finally gave way, a mixture of confusion that fed into obvious pain and resentment building.

'Indeed. How they are "used"; as though an inanimate object being properly harnessed.'

Rin's eye twitched. "Used". That struck a sore spot, clearly. Had Saber participated in a Grail War before? Was that where this antagonism came from? It was uncommon, but not impossible. If that was the case, and if Saber was misused as a servant, then it wasn't difficult to understand her current attitude. Rin thought servant's memories were fluid with such things, but there were too many variables. In any case, the testing between master and servant persisted, and Rin couldn't lose. She would play a hard hand and see how the discussion proceeded.

'Are you going to force me to use a command seal, Saber? I need your identity. Please.'

'A threat? I thought you above such things. Evidently, I misjudged my master.'

Rin's eyes flared, but she held the fire down, feeling her whole body shaking in fury. Perhaps she _was_ wrong for bringing up the command seals; especially considering how Saber reacted to the suggestion of "using" a servant. Nonetheless, Rin hadn't trained so hard for so long to be patronized by this woman! Even _if_ Saber had a poor experience with her master in the past, that didn't give her the right to treat Rin as such. However, Rin's servant began speaking again in a laboured tone, her voice prideful yet vulnerable somehow.

'I am King Arthur of Camelot. I wield the holy sword, Excalibur, and will bring victory to my people with the Holy Grail won from this battle, Rin Tohsaka. Have no doubt that you successfully summoned the most powerful of all the servants.'

'King Arthur…?' Rin muttered. 'King…? But you're a woman.' Rin knew the story. _Everyone_ knew the tale of King Arthur and Excalibur. But Arthur was a boy. There was no doubt about that. Every historical text had marked him as a male; a boy who had ascended the throne based on a sword's test of purity and worth.

Saber sighed once more, her whole body ejecting what could have been frustration.

'After being told such information regarding my legendary status, my sex is what you are fixated upon?'

Rin's face flushed.

'I'm sorry, but it's a little difficult to believe. How? You became king. "King".'

'Yes. Caliburn deemed me most worthy to lead my country. Excalibur then helped establish my reign further when it was gifted to me by beings of another order.'

'So, Guinevere…?'

'Is not imperative to this discussion. I was the only one to extract the sword from the stone, and thus, I became the king of the Britons. There is nothing more to expound on. King Arthur is your servant, and I possess power at my disposal to best even the most delusional of opponents.'

Rin crossed her arms and made sure Saber was finished. Her seeming pride continued to threaten a beneficial conversation. She controlled her breathing and then made her reply.

'That _is_ all reassuring.' Rin settled with. 'I could tell you were incredible, but this exceeds even my calculations. The Saber class truly is in a league of its own…'

Saber nodded, although she seemed taken aback. Rin considered that a small victory.

'Your…mana supply remains impressive.' She said suddenly, possibly softening, to Rin's excitement.

'Good. I imagine a servant of your calibre would need a healthy dose at regular intervals.'

'Hm. Indeed.' Saber paused, surveying the room once again. 'What is that music?' She asked, as though the two women had been deaf until that moment. Rin's face burned slightly, but she maintained her composure.

'It is nothing. Just something to help calm my mind.'

Saber listened a bit longer before speaking again.

'It is soothing. I can understand your enjoyment of the melodies.'

Rin almost smiled, but she didn't want to let down her guard just yet.

'I would prefer to go over our strategy for the upcoming battles, but summoning you and maintaining your presence has drained me. I need to rest. Is that alright with you, Saber?'

Saber was brought back to the moment, her expression becoming hardened once more.

'Very well. I shall watch over the premise while you recover.'

'That isn't necessary. I have a barrier outside. Please take some time to fully situate yourself into this world, for tomorrow we will truly begin this battle.'

'The first night is the perfect opportunity for a surprise attack.'

'No. I would be notified immediately via my shield.'

'Some servants may be capable of sneaking through such a magic trick.'

Rin's temple throbbed. Her patience was nearly exhausted. How dare this servant question her.

'Please, do as I say, Saber. I have prepared for this for a very long time, and I understand what my body requires at this moment.'

Saber opened her mouth to respond with more, but she snapped it shut, tightening her jaw and closing her eyes. Being so demanding wasn't Rin's best route based on what she suspected, she knew, but she was so very drained, and her patience was limited.

'As you wish, Master.' There was partial contempt in her voice, but Rin ignored it, focussing on getting herself up the stairs. She realized her father's record was still playing, but could barely will herself to care. Her vision was blurring, and the stairs warped before her eyes. Rin stumbled into her room finally, and then collapsed onto her queen-sized bed face first. The cushions welcomed her, and seconds seemed to pass before she would be shaken awake by a firm touch to her shoulder.

* * *

'Master…'

Rin saw her mother and then another girl in her mind before her consciousness came back into being and she registered Saber's presence.

'W-who…?'

'Master.' Saber said a little more urgently this time.

'What?' Rin felt dizzy.

'There is a battle occurring.'

'Huh?'

'Master. Wake up.'

'I _am_ awake.'

Saber's brow arched, but she waited patiently, her stance perfect.

'Two servants are clashing in the distance.'

'How do you know there's a fight?'

'Primarily because I can feel it, but the sounds are also reassuring.'

Rin strained to hear anything, moving her magic into her ears to better enhance their reception. Saber was right. There was no mistaking the clashing of weapons. It had started already.

'How long have I been asleep?'

'An hour.'

One hour!? Ridiculous. Rin had underestimated the strain she had put on her body. She was in no shape to enter any sort of battlefield at this point. She hadn't rested long enough. She couldn't, and yet…

'This is a golden opportunity, Master. Knowing your enemy is the first step toward victory in any battle.'

Rin knew Saber was correct, but the risk was too great. What if she herself became entangled in a fight? She wouldn't be able to support Saber the way she needed to in order to win this war.

'I cannot.' Rin admitted to herself primarily. 'I'm too weak. I can be at nothing but full capacity if we are going to potentially reveal ourselves to two sets of masters and servants.'

Saber disapproved as much as Rin thought she would. The features on her perfect face changed just slightly, but the frustration was there nonetheless.

'I house enough power to make up for such a handicap.' Saber said so confidently Rin almost could believe her.

'No.' Rin refused bluntly. 'I have deemed the risk too severe.'

'I prayed I would not serve a coward a second time, yet I am the bearer of misfortune, it would seem.' Saber hissed, stepping toward the door.

Despite the vague solidification of Rin's theories regarding her servant's contempt, she saw red, her magical circuits flaring to the point of causing her body to emit visible static. Her father would've chuckled to himself and let the wiles of a "mere servant" be, but she couldn't hold her temper in check any further. She was tired, annoyed, and stubborn beyond reconciliation. She was the last of the Tohsaka's, and she would _not_ be talked down to.

'Oh! Fine!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishStone/pseuds/WishStone for reading over the reworked version of this fanfic and helping me with details I still can't believe she picks up on. Truly a gifted creator!


	4. Chapter 4

'T-that vixen. I swear she thrives on the discomfort of others.' Issei stammered, Rin having just left and making her way to the first floor of Homurahara Academy. She was a force, Shirou could admit that much, but she didn't seem all that bad. Her beauty was something even Shirou took note of, and her obvious ambition was nothing to scoff at either.

'I don't know about that.' Shirou shrugged, tightening the scarf around his neck.

'Ever giving the benefit of the doubt? It'll be your undoing one of these days.'

'I'd rather that than mistrust _everyone_ , Issei.'

'Hmph.' Issei shook his head, causing Shirou to grin wryly. They were a hopeless pair, contrasting to most, but close friends no matter what. Issei was a good person, of that Shirou was markedly confident in. He also didn't push constant conversation, which was even better. Shirou was generally a fairly quiet guy, personally preferring to keep to himself in most cases. His aloofness appeared to rub most the wrong way, but he figured that was their problem. Life was too short to get all up in arms about every little thing.

'Ugh. Speaking of mistrust…' Issei muttered.

'Shirou! Issei! How goes it, boys?' Shinji Matou approached with no less than three girls giggling about him. It physically bothered Shirou that Shinji had changed so much in recent years. They had been close friends before, but now, Shinji was obviously something of a bully, and Shirou struggled with balancing their relationship and his perpetual service to justice.

'How are things going, Shinji?' Shirou tried, because that's what he felt he needed to do, in most cases.

'Oh, fine.' Shinji drawled on theatrically. 'But you know, I think I've come down with something of a cold. I might have to skip archery today. Thing is, it's my turn to stay after and help clean up. You wouldn't mind being a pal and handling that for me, would you, friend?'

Issei scoffed not so secretly, but Shirou didn't mind. If Shinji really was sick (although Shirou had his doubts), this was an opportunity to help him out and perhaps curb his cruelty a little with a good deed. It's not as though Shirou had anything planned for the night save for tinkering with various contraptions, like a space heater he had been working on for a while now. Maybe it was a weak attempt at connecting with his foster father, who had helped reveal Shirou's "Projection" magic, but Shirou drew a small amount of pleasure repairing things that are thought to be useless. After all, he wasn't so different…

'Yeah. That's no problem.' Shirou answered, but a wave of nausea hit him hard, his face contorting suddenly, forcing his hand to his head in discomfort. This had been happening all day, and it was especially notable because Shirou wasn't exactly suspect to such weird bouts of pain.

'Looks like it _might_ be. Got something to say, Shirou?' Shinji leaned in, his harem of girls giggling in admiration.

'No. Sorry. I haven't been feeling great either, I guess.'

Déjà vu? Is that what this was? Such a phenomenon wasn't a stranger to Shirou. He got it enough to ask his school's doctor about the meaning, but they couldn't provide much information, and Shirou had decided to leave it at that. However, the past week had proven it was getting worse. Pair the uncanny feeling with the waves of sickness, and Shirou just felt off. There was no easy way of putting it.

'Good. I got important business to take care of. Ladies?'

'See you, Shinji.' Shirou waved, but the boy was gone without so much as a "goodbye".

'Why do you allow him to walk all over you, Shirou? It's unsightly.' Issei stood in front of the student council's room, his hand on his hip in clear irritation.

'Not sure what to do about him, to be honest, Issei. He's got problems, and I'm just trying the "killing with kindess" tactic, you know?'

'It won't work with punks like him; you know that.'

'I don't. That's why I'm trying.'

Issei rolled his eyes, but smiled regardless.

'Well, you're technically part of the archery club regardless, so, I suppose this turn of events works in your favour.'

'Yeah. Maybe.'

'Matou-chan will no doubt be pleased.'

'You think?'

Issei sighed.

'That unfortunate girl.' He blinked, reaching to Shirou's forehead and placing the back of his hand upon it. 'Are you sure you're up to this task, Shirou? You _do_ look rather pale.'

'I'll be fine.' Shirou removed Issei's touch. 'I'll talk to you later?'

'Yes. Of course. Take care of yourself.'

'You, too.'

* * *

Archery practise was already in full swing by the time Shirou made it to the range. The first years seemed genuinely relieved when Shirou revealed that he was taking Shinji's place for the night. Sakura, in particular, appeared utterly calm, going so far as to approaching Shirou after she had taken the last of her shots during something of a relay between the other members.

'He wasn't rude to you, was he, Sempai?' The girl asked, her soft, breathy voice always picking at Shirou's urge to ensure her safety.

'He was Shinji, if that means anything.' Shirou sighed, watching the other students perform from the safety of the floor within the covered area of the club's area. He had no intention of participating today, that was for certain. His head was still spinning, and another wave of déjà vu was hitting him even now. Shirou's shoulder was all better now, after an injury at his part-time job prevented him from practising for a time, but his heart just wasn't in it anymore. Shinji sort of ensured that with a snide comment or two.

'He's been…upset lately.'

'Why?'

'Many reasons. Family…matters.' Sakura evaded, and as much as Shirou wanted to push for answers, he knew Sakura would tell him when she felt it necessary. They had grown exceptionally close over the years, primarily during his time off of archery more recently. Although Shinji and Sakura were technically the real siblings, Shirou felt a familial bond with the girl as well, and he treasured the friendship they had considering he himself didn't have any real family left. Her pensive nature, her abnormally violet-hued hair, her gentle face; Shirou would protect it all.

'Well, I'm here if you need me, Sakura.'

'I know, Sempai. I know…'

It might have been because Shirou felt so off as of late, but he was especially sensitive to the way Sakura clamped her mouth shut, her ever somewhat vacant, fragile eyes quivering in the evening sun as she stared at the floor, her hands pushing into her lap and clenching tightly onto her kyudoji. She was always tentative, but like everything else this day, her movements felt particularly nervous, as if she was preparing for something Shirou couldn't see or understand. He wanted to ask her if he could help in any way, but Ayako was rushing over, excited by Shirou's presence.

'You finally going to show the first years what you're made of, Emiya-kun?' The captain of the archery club placed her hands on her hips, grinning widely and exemplifying her tomboyish nature.

'Not today, Mitsuzuri-sempai. Shinji wasn't feeling well, so, I'm helping with the cleanup.'

'What!? That boy! He was totally fine all day! He's definitely playing hooky!'

'It's really okay. I haven't been around lately, and I wanted to see how Sakura's been doing.'

'Oh! Hear that, Sakura-chan?'

'P-please, Mitsuzuri-sempai…!' Sakura blushed, and Shirou found she did that a lot around him.

'You sure you don't want to go a few rounds?'

'I'm sure.' Shirou answered with finality. Ayako thankfully gave up then, returning to leading the club.

'They're doing a new exercise. I-I hope you watch me, Sempai.' Sakura stood up gracefully, patting out her uniform.

'Sure thing.' Shirou smiled, and Sakura beamed back.

The rest of the practise was fun to observe, and once the sun was nearly set, Ayako rounded the club up and dismissed everyone with her normally cheerful attitude, her rapport with the underclassman admirable to watch. Shirou began to collect all the arrows and clean the field, another pulsation of déjà vu causing him to stumble on the spot.

'Whoa! Easy there, Emiya-kun! You going to be okay? You need supervision?'

'No. I'm good.' Shirou lied.

Ayako approached with a ring of keys spinning on her finger, Sakura also joining her. Both had changed, their hair still in ponytails to allow the cooler breeze to help with their heightened temperatures.

'Alrighty. Well, Sakura-chan said she'd help you out a bit anyway since it's her selfish brother's fault that you're stuck here so late.'

'You don't have to, Sakura. I'll be okay.'

'…I want to, Sempai.'

Sakura wasn't forceful unless she absolutely wished to be, Shirou had learned. He knew it took a great amount of effort to exert her will, so, he wasn't about to deny her further.

'Sounds good, then. Thanks.'

'Okay. I leave my dojo and keys in your responsible hands, Emiya-kun. Take care of them!'

' _Your_ dojo?' Shirou laughed.

'It totally is!' Ayako began walking away before turning and pointing at Shirou and Sakura playfully. 'And no funny business, you two! This is a holy place of blood, sweat, and tears!'

'Funny business?' Shirou raised a brow. If she meant doing anything indecent to Sakura, Ayako didn't know what kind of relationship Shirou had with her. He cared about the girl, naturally, but she clearly looked up to him as a big brother, and that was fine. Besides, Shirou didn't really give much attention to the idea of love. If he _had_ to pick someone that struck an inkling of fancy, however, he supposed he would say…

'A-anyway, let's finish this so you can go home. I can only stay for a little bit, and I want to help as much as possible, Sempai.'

'Are you sure, Sakura? You just had practise. I bet you're tired.' Shirou reflected on Sakura's performance, grinning with pride. 'You did great though, you know? Your focus has really improved, and your form is almost perfect, I'd say.'

'O-oh! Sempai! T-thank-you!'

Sakura's smile _was_ something else though, Shirou would admit. His eyes wandered over her briefly as she tucked some loose strands of hair behind her right ear, retrieving some arrows near her feet. "Funny business" with Sakura, huh? It just felt weird. They were like family, weren't they? And yet, in this moment, with the strangeness of the day, maybe Sakura really was a _girl_ , in the end. She was pretty. Beautiful, even. She was certainly…healthier than most girls in his school. Shirou felt his cheeks heat up and refocussed on the task at hand.

The couple worked away, chatting about their respective days casually and pleasantly, Shirou enjoying Sakura's company, as usual, while they proceeded. It didn't take long with the two of them, and all that remained was washing the dojo's floor after they returned all the arrows, tidied up the targets, and swept the field.

'I forgot to mention,' Shirou began pulling the cloths, mop, and bucket together from the closet near the entrance. 'I ran into Tohsaka-san today after school. She seemed _extra_ focussed on something.'

'Tohsaka…san?' Sakura replied distantly and so quietly Shirou turned his attention to her, the air almost thickening around them both.

**Shhh…Shhh…**

Shirou winced, his brain stabbed with pain that came and went.

'Yeah.' He tried to go on normally. 'She's an interesting one, as always. Issei can't stand her, but I don't know, there's something strange about her.'

'R-right. Heh. Maybe. I don't know her…very well…'

'Same. She's definitely got a presence though.'

'And she's…pretty, isn't she?'

Shirou was taken aback by the question, because it's something he had thought multiple times. Yeah, Rin Tohsaka _was_ pretty. Universally agreed to be beautiful as well. Every boy from almost every grade unanimously agreed that she was the pinnacle of attractiveness. Some even went so far as to call her a Goddess, which Shirou thought was stretching it.

'Well, sure.' Shirou gave a non-committal answer.

Sakura didn't say much after that, but it could have been because she was departing soon. She got her things together, bowed to Shirou, and lingered at the entranceway.

'Sempai?' She called out, and Shirou gave her his full attention.

'Yeah?'

'Do you…?' She paused, and Shirou waited, trying to appear approachable with a small grin. 'Never mind. I'll talk to you later, Sempai.'

'Okay. Take care on the way home, Sakura.'

'I will.' She hesitated again before finally leaving. 'Goodbye, Sempai.'

Shirou began to wave, but his left arm ached, another wave of displacement knocking him off balance. What was going on? Seriously. Shirou stared out into the darkening sky, lowering his gaze to the multiple targets set up, and turned his attention back to the bows and arrows. He undid his uniform's top button, stepped closer to the equipment, and extracted the practise gear, gripping the bow in one hand and the arrows in the other. He situated himself one target in from the left, and knelt down, ceremonially placing the retrieved items on either side of his legs.

Shirou breathed out slowly, another pain hitting his temple from the inside just to remind him he was still dealing with such consistent discomfort since the beginning of the day. Perhaps something meditative would help. An old action he didn't participate in anymore. Did he still have a shot? Was his form lacking again?

'I am the b – ' Shirou heard the chant escape his lips, the flooring coming closer to his face, stopped only by a spastic motion to catch himself. He gasped, pushing up and stumbling backward onto his behind.

'I am the…what?' Was he that tired? That sick? Maybe shooting an arrow was a bad idea, yet Shirou had a stubborn streak, and he refused to admit he couldn't participate in such a thing. Getting ill was unacceptable. He was fine. This next shot would prove it. Shirou stood back up, readying his bow and arrow, performing the act with as much precision as he could. He moved almost robotically, a wave of déjà vu slamming into him again, causing his eyes to fluctuate and his focus to feel laboured. His left arm burned more and more, a sensation ripping into the top of his hand's skin, his whole body shaking.

'W-what's…happening?' Shirou grunted through his tightened jaw, eyes widening angrily and sparks forming where his fingers gripped upon a weapon he was all too familiar with.

The world began shaking, and his vision blurred, the fire spreading through his body threatening to consume him whole. The feeling of déjà vu returned with the force of a storm, images and sounds clashing against what Shirou knew to be normality.

Gears. Swords. A brown, barren wasteland. A feeling of regret so intense he wanted to vomit.

Then…darkness.

* * *

A sound snapped Shirou into consciousness, and it took him a moment to understand his surroundings. He was back home. Or the closest thing to home he could have. The Emiya Estate was a large, old fashioned Japanese building, and it was easy to recognize even in Shirou's dazed state. He sat up, stumbled to the light in his room, and found a note near the side of his bedding, the scratches obviously Taiga Fujimura's, his informal caretaker and infamous teacher at Homurahara Academy.

_'Shirou Emiya! If you burn yourself out one more time like that I'm giving you a serious talking to! You're lucky Ryuudou-kun told me he thought you were pushing yourself and I checked on you! Stop doing things like this! What would Matou-chan say? Hell, think about me even. There are people who care about you. Enough with this recklessness! Got it? Call me if you need me. I left some medicine on the counter. Rest!'_

Shirou grinned sadly to himself. Maybe he was being inconsiderate. But he couldn't help it sometimes. He was an undeserving survivor. He hated to burden anyone with his –

The sound that had awakened Shirou went off again, and he instinctively turned the light back off, comprehending someone else was in the house. Maybe it was Taiga, but something in Shirou convinced him that wasn't the case. Not at all. His head pulsated painfully all over again, his whole body aching and his left hand burning.

Silence.

Shirou gathered his breaths, leaning next to his door and searching his room for something to defend himself with should the worst-case scenario come to be.

And then, it happened.

His door slowly slid open, and Shirou's throat constricted, a figure stepping in standing almost a half a head taller than him. A thief? Really?

'Psst. Wakey wakey, little guy.' A voice teased; its tone playful but not in a kind way.

'Huh…?' Shirou grunted, trying to figure out what to do next. His mouth was dry, and his body felt like it surged with electricity. The burglar stepped in even further, Shirou's eyes adjusting to the lack of light just enough to see the being turn in his direction. He flicked on the light with a snap of his hand, staring Shirou down with a mixture of amusement and disgust.

'Look. I'm not into the whole icky side of this war that makes me kill guys like you without remorse, but…I gotta kill you without remorse, you know? No hard feelings. I at least waited until you were up, right? Gotta give me credit there. But you're _kinda_ related to someone my master despises, and I _thought_ I sensed a servant around here a second ago so, sucks to be you.'

Shirou could finally take in the being before him. Red eyes. Messy, dark violet hair. A wide, humorous smirk. Strange armour and a bodysuit tight against his muscles. What on earth?

'Don't worry. I'm pretty good at making it quick. Just a little poke, okay?'

A blood red spear emitting such paranormal strength Shirou didn't have time to think about his circumstances further. This was serious. Nightmare or not, he had to run. And fast. He had to…!

The pain punctured his side and Shirou rolled over, scrambling up and gasping, blood oozing from the deep injury as he felt the sharp edge peel through his skin and pop out, redness covering his room's floor.

'U-ugh…!' Shirou grunted, dashing haphazardly through the house, trying to make it to the kitchen where he could retrieve a knife or _something_ to fight back with. But the assailant cut him off, snickering all the while as Shirou barrelled out of the building.

'Oho! He's on the move! Let's do this!'

This was insane! Shirou was being chased by some kind of crazed serial killer dressed as a superhero! He ran as far as his delusional state could take him, his left arm on fire, and the top of his hand full of white pain. Shirou made it into his shed, knowing he couldn't run far in his state and confident he could use something to defend himself with in the space. He grabbed a pipe and piece of wood, closing his eyes and trying not to vomit.

'There you are, little man. That was quite the retreat, huh? Not bad at all! But seriously; you gotta die for me, okay? I like your spirit though!'

Blood was still spilling from his side, and it was only when his pursuer seemingly teleported in front of him did Shirou wonder if he was dreaming. This had to be a nightmare. What other explanation was there? Shirou knew magic existed, so, maybe some of this ridiculous scenario was part of that world, but even that felt like a stretch.

The figure readied his lance once more, thrusting forward and toward Shirou's neck. He didn't have time to react. He didn't have time to even finish the only incantation he knew. Was this really how he would die? Without saving anyone? Without becoming a hero of justice for his father?

'Trace…'

A split. Something ripped from Shirou's very soul. The faded glyph under him exploded with energy, Shirou's magic recoiling and sparks of electricity surging through the entirety of the shed's room.

Then…

A sound like metal slamming into metal created a shockwave that pushed Shirou back into a wall of tools, his side causing his vision to pulsate with blackness. He pushed through the agony to witness another figure clad in red standing before his would-be killer, a small sword extended from his outstretched arm and dust kicked up all around his feet. His hair was clearly white even in the night's darkness, and his broad back filled Shirou with relief. This man had saved him. This man who was surrounded by electricity.

'What cruel joke is this?' The being uttered, his words filled with weight.

'Heh. So, there _was_ a servant here. Fine by me!'

Servant? Is that really what…these two were? Servants? To who?

Shirou groaned, the blood loss accumulating into a dangerous state of being. He was losing consciousness again.

'Who…are you?' Shirou tried, but his voice was too weak. The pounding of weapons slamming into one another was the last thing he would hear for some time as he barely crawled out of the shed in a sad attempt to witness the first of many battles in the Fifth Holy Grail War.

* * *

_'Of all people, you are the one who summoned me?'_

_Who are you?_

_'That's yet to be determined. Your saviour? Your killer? Your hero? Your executioner? Fate is a cruel mistress, as always.'_

_Thank-you…_

_'Don't thank me yet, boy. Once this battle is finished, we will have words.'_

_Fine by me._

_'That ignorant, self-delusional attitude remains pathetic. Ever hopeless. Ever…a faker.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Rin found herself running through Fuyuki City, her legs propelled through enhancement magic. She was still drained, so the improvement was minimal, but it helped where it needed to. Saber had vanished, likely staying close and moving among the shadows while keeping herself hidden from the naked eye. The night had become even colder, and Rin was forced to throw on a long, brown jacket before heading out against her better judgement.

Overall, Rin didn't like she was going out to begin with one bit. She had been taunted into taking action in a way that she knew was foolhardy at best. Saber was brave enough, but Rin was well aware that just having a Saber class servant didn't guarantee victory. Two overly stubborn allies did not bode well for the duo.

Nonetheless, Rin would make the most of this opportunity as she drew closer to the battle thanks to a combined effort between master and servant's sensory capabilities.

 _Having just been summoned, how do you feel, Saber?_ Rin projected her thoughts, relieved the link between herself and her servant was strong, the clarity between their telepathy crystal clear, reflecting a powerful bond and compatibility.

_'As I alluded to prior, Master, your mana output is consistent and managed admirably well. To the best of my knowledge, such control is something few come about naturally. I see no problems in engaging as necessary.'_

Rin grinned despite herself, taking the compliment, she supposed.

_Good. However, I would prefer we simply observe, for the time being. If this pair of masters is willing to practically invite observers, it's in our best interest to collect as much information as possible to serve us better in the battles ahead. The early stages of the war hinge on who gathers the most intel first. My father's notes dictated that such a strategy is on par with the importance of the servant summoned._

_'Hiding in the shadows is unbecoming of a knight.'_

Rin wanted to roll her eyes in frustration, but part of her found Saber's plight charming. She attempted to handle her response with consideration.

_I understand your frustration, but few in the war will have the same mindset. I would prefer your honourable nature not be taken advantage of no matter how admirable I personally consider it._

_'…Understood, Master.'_

Rin sighed inwardly with relief. She didn't want to insult Saber, but she also needed to maintain her position in the relationship. Such a taxing balance for someone as headstrong as herself. Her father was better skilled at such negotiations. For his calm, collected nature hardly ever wavered, as far as Rin knew.

A notable, deep clang of weapon on weapon made Rin fully understand that she was, indeed, in the Grail War she secretly believed would bypass her generation. She flinched at the intense clash, the frequency of the weapons making contact with one another indicating inhuman speeds at work. She felt Saber's presence surge with anticipation, perhaps, and Rin decided it best to give her servant a gentle reminder.

_We are only to observe, Saber._

' _I do not forget our previous discussion, Master._ ' Saber's voice penetrated Rin's mind, a touch of understandable frustration in her restricted tone.

Rin burst from one building to another, careful not to attract attention from other potentially interested masters. She was in another rather fortunate part of Fuyuki City, many of the housing large and impressive. However, the fact a confrontation was occurring so hastily was bewildering, and continued to form questions in Rin's mind as she proceeded to navigate stealthily. It seemed foolish. Whomever was involved was practically placing an enormous target on their back for the rest of the war's participants. Rin sighed to herself as she took up a position near a gated mansion, the entrance's lock already snapped apart with forced entry.

Upon closer investigation, and with a second look at the surrounding area, Rin's heart sank into her stomach. This was the Emiya Estate; where Shirou lived. His foster father had made a name for himself in the world of the magi, thus, Rin had taken particular care to note where the man had settled eventually. She absolutely hadn't sought out the knowledge with any other intent in mind, that was for certain.

_'Master? What is the matter?'_

_N-nothing._

Saber was then right next to Rin, her closeness notable, sending waves of elevation through Rin's mana circuits. She smelled like…the world after a soft rainfall, maybe? It was hard to describe. Nonetheless, Rin couldn't say she minded. Nor did she understand how a servant could even have a scent so exclusively unique.

'Okay. Let's take a look, shall we?'

'Indeed.' Saber nodded, both women peering into the courtyard.

What Rin saw dazzled her vision. Two beings moved in blurs, one a blue trace of light, and the other a red. The servants would clash, break apart, gauge one another's next move, and then meet once again in a flurry of blade strikes that were difficult to follow with the naked eye.

'A spear and a duel-sword wielder? Lancer, evidently, but the other…?' Saber hummed to herself.

'They're both rather skilled, aren't they?' Rin commented further.

'Hm. Perhaps.'

'You could contest them both just as easily?'

'Without a doubt.'

'Heh. I suppose I can appreciate that level of confidence.'

Rin attempted to obtain a full visual of both servants, and managed after no less than three breaks in-between the incredible battle. The blue blur had skin tight armour on, silver shoulder pads being the only truly evident pieces of real protection. His bodysuit, however, allowed him unparalleled mobility, his leaps and twisting making perfect use of the versatility of his weapon of choice; a blood-red spear that he wielded like an extension of his own body. His hair had a deep purple tinge to it, tied into a tight, low ponytail. He housed a maniacal grin almost the entire fight, and appeared to have no problem cackling mid-clash as he fought for his life.

The other servant maintained much more composure. He had ash-grey hair and dark skin, his tight black clothes not completely unlike his opponent's save for the flowing red cape-like addition that enveloped his body as though an extra layer of protection. This servant used two short swords; one black, primarily, and the other white. In addition, there was something about him that tugged at Rin's soul. She couldn't place the feeling in any words easily, but there was no doubt that her circuits, or something, were reacting to this particular servant in a peculiar way.

'Assassin…?' Rin surmised, but knew immediately she was incorrect. An Assassin would rarely be capable of holding his or her own against a Lancer in a direct confrontation.

'Nor Berserker.' Saber agreed.

'Surely not Caster or Rider…'

'Then Archer, perhaps. That may be the only class that would make some semblance of sense.'

'But what of his projectile weapon?'

'Perhaps he is keeping his hand closer than expected for such a spectacle.'

Rin had to agree with that. She watched the servants duel for a moment longer, and then her eyes wandered slightly off the battlefield, suddenly catching sight of another person present. It was dark, but there was definitely someone nearby, and they were seemingly collapsed next to what appeared to be a shed.

'The Master…?' Rin muttered, praying it wasn't who she was beginning to suspect.

'Hm?' Saber took a second to understand where Rin's attention had been directed. 'That, or a civilian eliminated for bearing witness to this duel.'

Rin let the wheels turn in her head, wondering if ensuring this new presence was truly a master or not was worth any effort. She knew her usual calculating mind was compromised, but that still didn't stop her from landing on an arguably less-than-reasonable conclusion.

'I'm going to see.' She decided, not wanting to hear Saber argue.

'I do not think it wise, but I will have your back, Master.'

Rin knew her servant likely only agreed because she wanted a taste of one of these other heroic spirits. Saber's desire to test her strength worked in Rin's favour either way.

Rin moved as stealthily as she could manage, making only serious progress when she presumed the servants too busy to focus on much else. After somewhat minimal effort, Rin made it to the form that had caught her eye, and reeled back at the sight of reddish-orange hair and one of her classmates, gripping his bloody side and wheezing wildly. It was as she feared, and the knot in her throat made it difficult to even whisper what came next.

'Shirou Emiya…?' Rin whispered to herself.

_Why him, of all people? Why does he continue to block my vision?_

'You know this boy?' Saber questioned.

'Yes…' Rin took Shirou's hand, his breathing becoming coarser as he barely came to with squinted eyes flickering open and closed. Rin's heart fell into her stomach when she saw the crude command seals engraved upon Shirou's skin pulsate.

'He appears weak. Best provide him with a warrior's death and end it quickly. Shall I?'

'No!' Rin replied more sharply than she intended.

'No…? I don't understand, Master. He is at Death's door, I fear. Any further delay and it is merely torture. Look upon his face. Listen to his laboured breaths. I have seen this countless times. His end is an inevitability.'

'I cannot…I won't do this to her…'

'Her?' Saber's pitch went up slightly. 'I do not comprehend your rhetoric, Master, but even if he may be a classmate or some such, he is also an enemy now. He is evidently mortally wounded. We would be doing him a favour. Please trust my experience with this.'

'Not like this. I won't win like this.' Rin's words shook, and she hated it considering she was still attempting to prove herself to this incredible woman next to her.

'Master…' Saber hummed with perplexity, although she didn't exactly sound as angry as Rin might assume she would be.

Nonetheless, Rin dug though her coat and extracted a red crystal on a chain. She looked upon the precious gem with affection prior to holding it over the gaping wound in Shirou's side, chanting a few lines of magic, the spell aligning with the infused artefact and reacting with a resonance of crimson power. The gem aligned with Shirou's blood colour, and seemingly melded with the injury, sealing it and expediting the healing process of the damaged cells.

'You're going to save him? That seems counterproductive, Master. He is our enemy.' Saber sounded closer.

'I-I know it's foolish. I am perfectly aware of my hypocrisy. But…' Rin stammered in frustration with herself more than anything.

'Ho?' Lancer's voice burst out, the battle finding another lull.

'Damn it…!' Rin cursed, leaving her crystal next to Shirou so that it could continue doing its work.

'Hmph. So, it has come to this.' Saber's armour gleamed upon her, golden dust falling from its wake. Rin felt the tug of mana from her circuits, Saber revving up the demand alongside the looming fight.

'Tonight is my lucky night now, isn't it?' Lancer spun his spear about, impressively moving it along his body and around his shoulders before swinging it down and snickering further. 'Guess a two for one deal isn't so bad, huh?'

'I would think the opposite.' Saber stepped forward more, her voice loud and proud. She was completely unwavering even in the face of two servants. 'You stand before a servant of the Saber class. Do you still consider yourself fortunate, Lancer?' A blast of wind enveloped Saber, her hands gripping onto an invisible weapon. Rin presumed it to be Excalibur, but the identity of a servant was an Achilles heel, and Excalibur was far too well known to be seen.

'Is that a fact? Best be done with you and breeze through the rest of them, eh? What say you, Archer? Temporary truce to get rid of this future headache?' Lancer's tone was rough and full of antagonism, although he also came across as a bit of a prankster. Still, his proposition was an intelligent one, and perhaps his clowning display was a ruse for a much more meticulously planning individual. If Archer and he were to team up, even Saber would assuredly struggle. If Archer was smart, and if he cared at all about winning the Grail War, jumping at this chance made the most sense, and Rin braced for the demand on her body should that worst-case scenario come to pass.

Archer, however, turned, observed Saber, and then grinned slyly.

'I will have to decline. Perhaps I will side with Saber and do away with such an irritating pest before anything else.'

Lancer's joy fell flat just then, his brow narrowing and his pose shifting into something much more aggressive.

'Idiot.' Lancer spat. 'Then, how about I deal with you both right here, right now, huh? Yeah. That sounds just dandy.' He muttered dangerously.

'Wherever the tide of battle flows, I shall ever emerge victorious.' Saber stated as though it were the most basic of facts, and part of Rin continued to admire the unflinching confidence.

Rin then glanced down to Shirou, noting that his breathing had somewhat stabilized. Where was the other master? Who belonged to who? Was this fight worth sticking around for? There _had_ to be other masters observing the confrontation. It was too open. It was too soon. Everything in Rin told her that any benefit from this scouting mission had been lost upon her being spotted. However, she had saved a life. Was _that_ even worth it?

'Damn it.' Rin grit her teeth and spread her feet to prepare for evasive manoeuvres.

Lancer knelt down even further, his spear held over his body and arched toward the ground. A red blast of light surrounded the servant, swirling about as he gathered a massive amount of mana around him. Every magical circuit in Rin's body quivered. So, this was the power of a heroic spirit? Was he preparing his Noble Phantasm? Was he certain he could win? The Noble Phantasm, after all, was a double-edged sword. Its power was generally absolute, but it also revealed the servant's identity, in turn potentially creating openings for other Grail War contenders.

Saber stood unwavering, nonetheless. Her expression was a mask of resolute confidence. Was she just foolish? Or did this fearless woman have the strength to back up all her claims? Part of Rin anticipated finding out.

'Ready or not…' Lancer threatened, the power encircling him becoming even more intense, the very earth shuddering with every wave of mana building.

'Saber.' Rin said aloud, transmitting her thoughts to her servant.

_No matter how capable you are, a Noble Phantasm is nothing to underestimate. I'll provide you with every opportunity to perform as necessary in order to counter whatever comes next._

_'Certainly, Master. I appreciate your consideration and grasp of the matter. Make the appropriate preparations now.'_

Suddenly, however, Lancer hesitated, and then stood up straight, the power he had gathered evaporating alongside his bloodlust. He grimaced in obvious annoyance, practically spitting to the side.

'You can't be serious…' He groaned like a child.

'What?' Rin didn't want to get her hopes up, but Lancer was clearly being called off. Why? It was hard to say, although Rin would have made the same command if Saber were to show signs of unleashing her ultimate attack _so_ early in the war.

'Hmph. At least your master has some sense.' Archer moved to where Rin and Saber stood, his form becoming much larger than Rin had thought. He stood at least six foot two, and was purely toned muscle. He was much more intimidating than the seemingly frail Saber in comparison. Archer turned and locked eye-contact with Lancer once more, his blades disappearing within his hands in a flash of white light.

'Well, lucky you.' Lancer teased. 'Guess we can continue this party another day…assuming your master survives long enough. Probably bled out by now. Too bad! So sad! Until next time!' Lancer pushed off his spear high into the moonlit air and then vanished without a trace.

Archer sighed, turning to Rin and Saber before kneeling next to Shirou.

'He should live.' Rin claimed, maintaining a steady flow of magic inside her legs should she need to make any sudden shifts.

'A pity, but such is his fate.' Archer responded, surprisingly.

'Your orders, Master?' Saber asked now.

'We will not kill a drained servant and a downed master. For now, we retreat.'

Saber stared at Archer for some time, the cool night air blowing through her front, blonde bangs.

'I must contest your decision, Master. He hardly seems like a foe we should simply let be. Remove him from the war now and your friend can also be ejected from further danger.'

Rin knew Saber was right, but a part of her she rarely wished to acknowledge couldn't do it. She needed more time to gather her emotions and make a proper plan of attack for the remainder of the war.

'Are you confident you would win without being pressed to reveal your identity?' Rin attempted a different angle.

'More than likely.' Saber remained fixated on Archer, who was content smirking at the claim.

'If it is not certain than I would prefer to avoid such an early mistake. Archer had the chance to create a two versus one scenario, and he refused. Thus, I believe we owe it to him at this point not to engage. It is the honourable course of action.'

Saber clicked her tongue, but relaxed, the mana flow between herself and Rin stabilizing calmly.

'…Very well.'

'Hmph. I will not thank you.' Archer hoisted Shirou over his shoulder. 'This is a war, and you have made a series of decisions tonight that I shall guarantee you, here and now, you will regret. With such a soft heart, you will not last long in this collection of battles.'

Rin did not waver, her eyes narrowed and body planted firmly. She tried to push away the nauseating draw to this servant as she formed her words coherently.

'If they truly were errors in judgement, then they are my burden to bear; not yours.'

Archer grinned arrogantly.

'I am sorry to hear that, considering you _have_ managed to summon Saber, the most _powerful_ of us all.'

'Care to validate that comment?' Saber spoke in a low tone, not missing the condescending rhetoric behind Archer's words.

'If you can draw "honour" from slaying a battered servant, then so be it.'

Saber relaxed her stance, her face scrunching up in bitter submission.

'Of course not. That's not the kind of _warrior_ you are.' Archer didn't look back as he strode past Rin and Saber, entering the large mansion and sliding the door shut behind him in one swift movement.

Rin huffed, her blood boiling and legs allowed to shake now.

'Let's go, Saber. We're done here for now.'

Her servant didn't even have the heart to respond, and Rin couldn't blame her at all. If she hadn't arrived, Shirou might have died. Killed in the Fifth Holy Grail War. A boy Rin couldn't say she completely disliked. A young man someone she cared about deeply clearly fancied. Despite feeling miserable about revealing herself and Saber, Rin convinced herself that saving Shirou Emiya had been worth it. It had to be.

* * *

Hours felt like they had passed, but in reality, Rin had only been out for a little over one. It wasn't quite past four at night yet, but Rin was inarguably exhausted. Using so much magic in one night was truly testing her abilities, and Rin knew she would need the better part of the next day (or today, she supposed) to recuperate. Would skipping school draw too much attention? She didn't have a choice. Even if she went to sleep this very moment, she would hardly squeeze in four hours of rest at the very most.

'May I ask a question, Master?' Saber broke the silence of the night. The streetlights lined a subdivision within Fuyuki City, the lesser known route to Rin's house being her choice for traversing to hopefully avoid potential threats.

'Not if it's related to me saving Emiya-kun.'

'I just…don't completely understand what made you do so. Nor do I comprehend not removing a servant from the war when the opportunity so readily made itself available.'

'I'm not sure myself. Let's leave it at that.' Rin sighed, lying to herself.

'I do not…utterly disagree with what you did, however. Killing masters is a cruel method, considering this life is your present day. Servants, no matter how alive we may seem, are merely echoes of our past lives. It is strange to show mercy to us, yet you did. Indeed, I am under the impression that your handling of my person is in stark contrast with my previous master…no matter how vague those memories are.' Saber hesitated, making a sound of contemplation as she gathered her thoughts. 'What I am trying to say, no matter how ungracefully, is that more of me sympathizes with your decisions tonight than not. I just need you to be aware of that.'

Rin drew more pleasure from this vague compliment than she could have anticipated. She couldn't reply directly though, frightened she would say something more hurtful than she wanted. Changing the subject made more sense.

'What was your evaluation of those two servants' basic combative abilities?' Rin decided to ask.

'Lancer had more dexterity but less power. Archer was extremely capable, but appeared to be hardly exerting as much effort. Both servants were still testing the other out; pushing for an opportunity to make better use of the clash. We saw only a fraction of what those two servants bring to the war.'

Rin had a hard time swallowing that particular pill. Lancer and Archer were so fast. So obviously powerful. And what she witnessed had merely been a testing ground? A jab here. A poke there? Unbelievable.

'Lancer was about to use a Noble Phantasm, was he not?' Rin questioned.

'Indeed. It likely has something to do with his overwhelming speed and reach, but beyond that, I could only trust my instinct to evade properly.'

'And Archer?'

'He hadn't even drawn a projectile of any kind, which concerns me slightly. We didn't learn as much as was desirable.'

'I have to agree with that.' Rin sighed again, putting her hands into her pockets and glancing about the surrounding area. She had come to a hill leading down to the road adjacent to her own. The silence of the night kept her on edge, and a single flickering light hardly helped matters. Saber's somewhat soothing voice penetrated her ears once again before she allowed her nerves to project further.

'That master you saved had an odd aura about him. Did you notice?'

'No.' Rin thought about the pull she felt from Archer. She didn't want to fluster Saber, so, she decided not to mention as much, but was her servant feeling a similar experience? How odd. Lancer had no such effect. So why only Archer?

'Hm. Perhaps I am still adjusting to this world.' Saber decided.

'That's possible.' Rin's feet stumbled slightly as she descended down the sidewalk on the hill. She was nearly halfway down now. 'Either way, I would rather just do away with Archer than kill a classmate, but if push comes to shove, I suppose I may have to get rough with Emiya-kun…'

'If I recall correctly, my previous master would have killed everyone around us at that very moment. Honour meant nothing to him; only results.'

'Your previous master, huh?' Rin wondered if now was an appropriate time. 'Saber. I need to ask: what are you – ?'

'Quiet, Master.' Saber shushed suddenly, the urgency in her tone immediately silencing Rin. It was only then that Rin felt it: an overwhelming weight of dense magic and bloodlust. Whomever had come within earshot, they were making their presence no secret whatsoever. They _wanted_ Rin to know they were here, and that, in and of itself, was frightening.

Saber allowed her majestic armour to take shape into reality as Rin turned and found a small shape at the top of the hill she had just barely reached the base of.

'Heheheh…' A creepy, little girl's laugh flowed through the air, hair like a ghost flowing behind her miniature form.. 'Good evening, Rin Tohsaka.' The child's silhouette gave a little curtsy as her tiny voice went on. 'Would you terribly mind playing with me?'


	6. Chapter 6

It was animalistic instinct that told Rin that she had somehow been cornered in such an open area of Fuyuki City. No matter where she went, the young mage knew she couldn't get far before being taken out by the sudden emergence of this master. A chill ran Rin's spine, her mana circuits tingling in both anticipation and horror.

_'Master?'_

_She's on a completely different level…and she's not even trying to hide it._

The little girl stepped into the flickering street light, its breakdown further emphasizing her frightening presence. Rin could see instantly that she belonged to the Einzberns, a mysterious mage bloodline that kept itself holed up within an ancient castle deep within the mountains. Her snow-white hair and blood-red eyes were dead giveaways. This only made Rin more apprehensive. The Einzberns were known to dabble in homunculus production, infusing the creations with unnatural doses of magical circuits in order to create overly adept mages. Rin would be dead before she knew it if she allowed herself to judge this opponent by her size only; the adorable, Russian-inspired winter wear be damned. Considering Rin's current physical and mental state, this was beyond terrible timing.

'Fear not, Master.' Saber began, evidently aware of Rin's hesitation. 'I have yet to use any major reserves of the mana you have competently provided me. This will be a swift victory for us should I hold nothing back.'

'Oh?' The tiny girl tipped her head and giggled. 'Is that your servant? She's so tiny and cute! Heheheh!'

'Indeed. I am Saber, and I will be the heroic spirit to bring your involvement in this Grail War to an end, I'm afraid.'

_I'm in no shape for this, Saber._

The girl clapped, her mittens, making a puffing sound as she did so. She then went into a small curtsey once more, her eyes closing and her milk-white skin merging with her hair.

'A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Saber. I am Illyasviel Von Einzbern, and this…' Illya maintained her pose as a monster emerged from the shadows behind her, his height easily reaching over six foot ten and his muscle mass completely dominating every inch of his dark body. He had wild, long black hair that almost seemed afraid to lay flat, and a glowing, red eye in his left socket. Beyond the servant's armoured loincloth, he was completely bare, his brown-toned muscles in full view of anyone who bore witness to his majesty.

'…This is _my_ Berserker.'

The mass of destruction breathed out deeply, as though in a trance, smoke emitting from his mouth like that of a dragon. Rin couldn't believe her ill luck. Berserker typically had the highest attack power of all the servants, trading sanity for an incredible boost in raw destructive capability. It took a master an insane amount of magic power to subdue such blind rage, and even then, most Berserker masters kept their distance, typically relying on their command seals to be used in a creative fashion to potentially win the war with the equivalent of an atomic bomb.

Yet, this tiny girl stood barely a foot in front of Berserker without a fear in the world. Indeed, Berserker seemed completely tamed, his ferocity clearly present, but chained until released by Illya. The usual double-edged sword was nowhere to be found when a Berserker was on the field, and this only forced Rin to do everything in her power to remain composed in the face of such a threat.

'Berserker…' Saber mused, losing herself for a moment.

'An impressive looking servant, without a doubt. I am Rin Tohsaka, as you know, and I would like to offer a temporary truce in exchange for information regarding the other servants.'

Saber glared at her master, shocked by the display of cowardice.

_'Will you avoid every confrontation, Master? Have you no confidence in me?'_

_It's not about confidence, Saber. It's about circumstance. This is not the ideal moment for dealing with such a colossal foe. You can't deny that even you would struggle against a beast such as him._

_'I fear we will never see what I am capable of should you continue to flee.'_

_Stop it. This is the better option, for the time being. Let's see what she says and –_

'No, thank-you.' Illya simply answered. 'Saber is said to be the strongest servant all around, but will that mean anything when playing with my Berserker?' Illya leaned forward so that a shadow was cast upon her small, devilishly grinning face. 'Let's find out, kay?'

_No…!_

'Very good. Have at thee, Berserker!'

Berserker let out a horrid cry that could have come from a beast of mythical descent. Saber barely had time to draw ready her invisible blade before the monster was on her, a massive, crude looking sword/club that must have weighed well over hundreds of pounds being swung easily in a single grasp. Sparks flew as Saber hardly managed to parry the strike, the clanging of the two servants dwarfing what Rin had just witnessed between Lancer and Archer. Two titans were clashing mere hours following the war's official start, and all of Rin's circulatory systems trembled at the explosion of energy.

Saber spun and redirected Berserker's momentum, moving in for a couple of strikes that just grazed the beast as he lunged forward, displaying a movement of grace and flexibility that should have been impossible for a fighter of his size.

_Saber…!_

'Hng!' Saber grunted, the sheer weight of that first clash likely making her think twice about her prior claims of invincibility.

It wasn't good. Rin could only watch in horror as Saber bravely met with Berserker again and again, her much smaller frame literally being pushed around with every block that had to be turned into a parry lest Saber be flung completely off balance. The sparks flew, Berserker's cries of rage echoing into the darkness. Amidst it all, however, Rin had to admit, Saber looked good in a fight. She had a certain amount of elegance even despite the odds, her ferocity brilliant and fearless, but Rin could still tell that, unless Saber released Excalibur to its fullest capacity, they were more than likely doomed. On top of that, Illya couldn't have been a pushover as a master either, considering Berserker's unyielding commitment. The fact their opponents held so many cards in their hands still placed Rin and Saber at a disadvantage. A severe one.

They had to run. They had to get away. Rin hardly had any energy left magically. This was a very hard first lesson to learn. If Illya joined the fight and went after Rin, as some of these duels amounted to, it was likely over.

' _I will draw him to an area where I may acquire a more tactical advantage_.' Saber spoke into Rin's mind, immediately shifting the fight into a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Saber struck, and then yielded, forcing Berserker in the direction she wanted. Soon enough, she burst away completely, making amazing dashes through the air and ground until she had simply disappeared into the mountains surrounding Fuyuki City.

'Oh, boo!' Illya pouted. 'I wanted to _see_ Berserker kill your Saber. I bet her head would make a fun "pop" sound, don't you?'

While the little girl gazed into the distance where her servant had gone, Rin took hold of a single, small crystal from her pocket, ensuring it was the one out of her three types that she wanted. They were, in essence, stored magic that helped her perform advanced commands without having to utter any chants. The idea of hurting a little girl was certainly something that left a terrible taste in Rin's mouth, but she didn't have a choice. There was an obvious psychotic angle to Illya, and Rin doubted there would be any hesitation once that thirst for pain shifted to herself.

'Forgive me…' Rin whispered before tossing her crystal in the air and then pointing her finger at Illya. 'Gandr!'

Dark crimson rays of raw offensive magic fired from Rin's extended arm, the spell not being overly powerful, but effective enough on anything other than a servant. At the same time, her red crystal blasted into Illya as well, an explosion being left in its wake, likely leaving the little girl close to death, if not completely gone. The thought immediately wretched Rin's heart, but this was a war, wasn't it?

'I'm such a damn hypocrite.' Rin cursed, but once the smoke cleared from the upheaved granite sidewalk, Rin swallowed deeply, and quickly ran through a number of scenarios that involved dealing with a very competent master, for Illya remained unscathed.

'Shit!' Rin took a step back, already redirecting all her magical circuits into her legs to help her at least get back to Saber.

'Heh. Did you want to die tonight, too?' Illya hummed, cocking her head to the side slightly.

'This is meant to be a secret war. We can't fight in the open like this.' Rin attempted.

'Oh! You're right!' Illya slapped a fist into her other hand, looking to the sky. 'The church will help cover it all up though, won't they? A little blood and pieces of a pretty girl's body should be simple to get rid of!'

'But there can be repercussions for deliberately causing too much chaos in Fuyuki City. Those are the rules.' Rin was just about ready, her legs beginning to tingle with power.

'Heheheh! You're cute. I kinda wanna play with _you_ now, Rin Tohsaka.' Illya smiled, and it would've been adorable if she didn't have such madness behind her red eyes. 'Wanna come back to my place while Berserker rips Saber's arms off? She was really pretty, too, you know, but I don't think she would want to co-operate.'

'I'm afraid I'll have to pass, for the time being.' And Rin readied her body, running as fast as her legs could take her. The magic did as she commanded; enhancing her speed to three times her normal capabilities. Unless Illya could fly, Rin had the physical advantage for a tactical retreat, at the very least.

 _Saber, where are you?_ Rin projected, hoping her thoughts would reach her servant.

 _'_ _In a cemetery that just lines the Fuyuki City forest_. _'_ Saber's voice was barely present. The distance was too much for clear communication.

 _I'll be right there_.

 _'_ _It would be best if you went back to the manor, if possible. This foe does not discriminate when it comes to destruction_. _If you are hurt, our battle is lost_. _'_

 _You won't face him alone_.

There was no response, and Rin made the bold claim even though she knew her magic was practically spent. Normally, she would have more than enough for the evening's events, but summoning Saber continued to take its toll. Nonetheless, if she could create an opening, at least, Saber may be able to finish Berserker off. It was their only hope.

It felt like much more than nearly five minutes before Rin finally found Saber still gallantly fending off Berserker. She was using the uneven terrain and multitude of cover to force Berserker into much clumsier movements. Despite these advantages, however, Berserker still managed to pressure Saber, and Rin could see the damage on her servant's form, her armour hacked away in many places, and bloody cuts and scuff marks aplenty. Berserker himself didn't look exactly unhurt either, but proportionally, any damage on his massive body looked minimal compared to the much smaller Saber.

Rin moved into the bushes and readied her Gandr again. This would just about be it. She could fire off maybe a few rounds before having just enough magic to maintain Saber's battle prowess for a little while longer.

 _Wait for an opening_. Rin told Saber, not expecting a response considering the intensity of the fight. Saber whirled and clashed, sliced and evaded with such dexterity and grace, Rin was almost shocked she hadn't ended the battle already. Whoever Berserker was as a heroic spirit, he was an impressive servant that could very well win the Grail War through his brute strength alone, not even mentioning his swordsmanship and overall skill. He hadn't even revealed his noble Phantasm yet, and he was managing to push Saber around.

Rin tried to understand the beast's movements enough to make some form of logical anticipation in relation to his actions. She couldn't wait too long, however, for Illya might also very well be right on her heels. Rin's heart pounded hard again, and she shuffled thoughts of death away from her focus.

_This is what I signed up for. This is what I knew the Grail Wars were all about._

Once the moment felt right, Rin fired off a barrage of Gandrs, all of them connecting into Berserker's back. Saber displayed her skill instantly thereafter, her golden blade manifesting for but a second as she howled and struck Berserker's momentarily flinching form, cutting him wide open from his collar bone all the way across and to his opposite waistline. His right side hung apart, blood pumping out of him as he slumped to his knees, groaning in agony, steam still emitting from his laboured, final breaths.

'Unbelievable…!' Rin gasped, still convincing herself that they had somehow won. This was a real fight. It was nothing like television or movies. In an instant, perhaps undramatically, the battle could be over.

Saber looked less sure of it all, allowing her sword to become the wind again, the momentary brilliance of its temporary existence in the physical realm still dazzling Rin's eyes despite the toll even its briefest of manifestations took on her circuits.

Rin finally came out of hiding, approaching Saber tentatively, blood framing her servant's visage.

'You really are strong.' She admitted, trying to pay a compliment even though there was still a little strain between her and Saber.

'Something is not right.' Saber mumbled to herself more than anything, extending her hand as though to tell Rin to move no further.

Her servant was correct. Why did Berserker's form remain? It could have been because of Illya's magic maintaining his body, but why bother? Did the little sadist have a softer side as well?

'Back, Master.' Saber shoved Rin now, both girls' eyes widening at the twitching of Berserker's monstrous body parts. A strange, bloody mist surrounded him now, and his right eye shone gold, pulsating in time with the emanating power encircling him. He let out a growl, and Saber immediately lunged toward him once more, throwing her blade down, but meeting only Berserker's massive, ugly machete. He grunted again, his body literally pulling itself back together, his side no longer dangling disgustingly, but reforming itself as though literally reversing time.

'Oh, my God!' Rin covered her mouth, knowing Saber didn't have it in her to take down such a servant however many times it took to kill him for good.

Berserker soon stood straight up, bellowing into the night sky, his scream of denial shaking the very earth. This was much, much more than Rin could have imagined the Grail Wars to be. Her father had participated in such battles? How? How could he stand in the presence of near Gods as though he himself were one of them? Berserker had literally revived himself from death! What other monsters existed in such a battle?

'Have at you, then.' Saber declared deeply, unfazed seemingly.

'No!' Rin commanded. 'We run while he completes his regeneration! We cannot win this fight tonight, Saber! I need to be capable of completely supporting you before we stand a chance!'

'You would make me a coward, Master?' Saber's eyes flared, her grip tightening upon her invisible blade.

'I can and I will if you dare force my hand, Saber!'

'Y-you…!' Saber's composure was lost. Rin saw raw emotion in her servant's face for the first time since her summoning. Agony. Despair. Regret. Desperation. This battle was more to Saber than its immediate place in the present. Nonetheless, Rin had to steel her heart. She didn't have time to psychoanalyze what she had just witnessed flickering across the king's features. Rin was the master. She had to make the best call for herself and her servant.

'Will you make me waste a command seal because of your stubborn pride?' Rin hated resorting to the threat, but she was being given little choice.

Saber turned back to Berserker, his regeneration nearly complete. Yet, suddenly, her head twitched in a completely different direction, a look of utter shock passing over her before she dug her feet into the ground and practically teleported to Rin, taking hold and cradling her in a tight grip.

'W-what!?' Rin barely gasped prior to an explosion of extreme destructive force erupted from the ground while Saber was still in mid-air with her master, the shockwaves sending them flying hundreds of feet, breaking through branches and brush until a tree stopped them both, Saber's back and momentum causing the great piece of nature to crack.

Rin found herself miraculously fairly unscathed, but she couldn't say the same for Saber, her servant's armour shattered in too many places, and blood spilling from the corners of her mouth. Saber coughed erratically, sending red specks into Rin's face.

'Saber…?' Rin said in a hushed tone, holding the woman's head. Now the pain came. Rin's back ached, and her stomach felt queasy. It was nothing compared to what her servant had endured though. She wouldn't complain.

There was no time to consider what had happened. Presumably, another servant had gotten involved in the fight. No matter. Home was the objective now. Rin had to somehow, someway get Saber back to the safety of her manor without being spotted. They were already close enough, and Rin could make an educated guess as to where she needed to go, despite the sudden trip she and Saber had taken. If she could avoid any other confrontations, she would make it. She would live to fight another day.

'Take on your astral form for now, Saber. I'll get us somewhere safe one way or another.'

Saber didn't do as she was told, however, and at first, Rin wondered if she was refusing a command once again, but the woman's coarse voice soon broke through the eerily silent night.

'I…cannot…'

Rin didn't have time to question her servant further. Although it taxed Rin's already short supply of magic, she would carry her servant while moving as quickly as she could with her remaining power available. She wouldn't lose the war during the prelims. She couldn't lose anything just yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Shirou awoke in a bed that was fairly unfamiliar to him, the low light down the hall of his house forcing him into a more alert state of consciousness before his mind had time to filter through what had transpired earlier in the night…or the day before. It was hard to say what part of the day or week it was anymore. Shirou was utterly and completely drained, his body feeling as though it were made of lead and his mind sparking with frequent waves of white-hot pain. It was only when a burning sensation directed his attention to the top of his left hand did bits and pieces of the traumatic night come back into view alongside the cryptic, red symbol etched into his skin.

The chain reaction of déjà vu, the nausea, the burglary, the fight between "servants", or _something_. And finally, a warmth circulating through his entire body when Shirou could recall, quite distinctly, a merciless chill consuming the core of his very being.

The sound of his front door sliding open alerted Shirou further, and for an instant, he feared the crazed "servant" had returned to finish the job. However, the voice that filled his estate's halls a second later was further relief washing over Shirou, Taiga's spastic tone muttering something to herself before the familiar jingle of keys finding their way to a small dish in the entrance occurred. Her light footsteps proceeded to where Shirou's room normally was, and he could hear her attempting to be as quiet as possible before she realized Shirou wasn't where she had left him, a shriek escaping her throat prior to Shirou calling out.

'In here, Sensei.'

'Hm?' Taiga's steps came much quicker now, sliding the door to the guestroom open where a Western-style bed had been situated. 'What the heck, Shirou-kun? You sleep walking or something?'

'Haha! Maybe.' Shirou tried not to wince too apparently as he shuffled upward, balancing himself on his elbow.

'How are you feeling?' Taiga went on, doing Shirou the favour of not turning on the room's main light and allowing the slight illumination from the front to do most of the work. This was a relief, because Shirou had a feeling Taiga would be able to tell immediately that he wasn't doing as well as he was about to claim.

'Better now that I've rested a bit.'

'Hmph.' Taiga crossed her arms, shaking her head. 'We've been over this, haven't we? Stop pushing yourself! Matou-kun, as far as I understand the situation, was responsible for cleaning up after archery club ended; not you. If you weren't feeling well, why did you cover for him?' Taiga sighed almost immediately after. 'Never mind. Don't answer that. I know what you're going to say, and it's wonderful you're so willing to help others, but I do _not_ want to find you collapsed like that out of pure exhaustion again! Kiritsugu-san would kill me!'

'I know.' Shirou's eyes dropped at the mention of his late father. 'But it was a good excuse to support Sakura-san as well. She's been asking me to stop by here and there since my injury, and it was good to see everyone's progress, to be honest.'

'That's all well and great, but how do you think Matou-chan would feel if she knew about this?'

'…Not great.'

'That's right! Not great! She cares about you, _obviously_ , and I love her cooking, so, don't screw that relationship up!'

'Okay. You're right. I'm sorry.'

'Show me you're sorry by taking care of yourself _as well_ as others, got it?'

'Understood'

'Good boy.' Taiga nodded to herself, but then allowed her voice to soften, a side of her few students got to see. 'Now, do you need anything? I left you some medicine, and I can pour you a drink if you want to stay in bed.'

'I'm okay, Fuji-nee.' Shirou answered with affection, thankful this woman had shown so much care for him since his father's passing. Taiga Fujimura's family had done a lot for Shirou and his father. He didn't know the exact details, but Shirou was at least aware that he had his sensei's relatives, who apparently belonged to the Yakuza, to thank for his cozy living condition. Kiritsugu-san certainly had some interesting connections.

'…Alrighty. I'm going to head out, then. I just wanted to check on you. I was worried.'

'Is it late?' Shirou needed to get his bearings.

'Uh…Pretty late.' Taiga stammered.

'Don't we have school tomorrow?'

'Listen, Shirou.' Taiga returned the familiarity, but with obvious annoyance. 'When a lady has an opportunity at my age, she takes it. Let's leave it at that, okay?'

Shirou wasn't exactly sure what his teacher meant, but he pretended to give in, regardless.

'Just try and get some sleep. You can stay here, if you want.' Part of Shirou wanted his sensei's company, considering everything that had happened, and another part of him prayed she would keep away from whatever Shirou was involved in now.

'I'll be fine! Sensei's gone without _a lot_ less sleep before!'

'I'm sure your co-workers would love to hear that.' Shirou laughed, and his teacher did the same. Taiga lingered for a moment following Shirou's joke, smiling at him and then rubbing her head.

'Okay. Seems like you're fine. That's good. I'll cover for you tomorrow, alrighty? Take a day for yourself. It's ridiculously late. Sleep as much as you need.'

Shirou nodded, although he wasn't quite a fan of missing school, he knew it might be necessary, considering what he had been through. Fortunately, Taiga wasn't aware of the chaos he had endured between her visits. If she checked the backyard with the shed, however, they might be having a very different conversation right now.

'Take care, Fuji-nee.'

'You first, naughty boy.'

Shirou lay back in bed once he heard his door slide shut. A familiar rumble of Taiga's scooter sounded soon thereafter, and the moment it faded, Shirou sighed, speaking out to seemingly nothing.

'Are you here?' He asked, _feeling_ the abnormality filling his consciousness.

The entrance to the guest room opened anew, and Shirou's throat tightened, the moment his attacker had infiltrated revisiting his mind and causing panic alongside the pain from where he had been stabbed to pulsate.

'I am.' A deep and uncanny voice answered, and Shirou could make out the being's shape even in the moonlit darkness. He hit the light after another moment, shocking Shirou's senses to the point of making him squint.

'Who are you?' Shirou blinked, seeing what his mind evaluated as a superhero, to the young man's embarrassment. A red, flowing cape. Tight, black and silver under-armour of some kind. Platinum hair and dark skin with a piercing, intense stare. He had fought Shirou's murderer, presumably winning, perhaps, considering Shirou was still alive.

'You can refer to me as Archer.'

'Archer?' Shirou's body ached. As in…archery? Was it just a coincidence?

'It's the name of my class. We fought a Lancer, and although my kind typically struggle against such a style, he was driven off, well enough.'

'Archer. Lancer. Those are…classes?'

'Of seven.' Archer rolled his eyes, irritation in his voice. 'Seven masters and seven servants. We fight for the Holy Grail in a war hidden from the public's eye. It's a magi's war. The objective is to be the last pair standing so we have a chance of wishing anything we desire of the Holy Grail.'

'Wait…So, we kill the others?'

'That is generally the swiftest method to victory, yes.'

'Is there another way to win?'

'Why do you ask that?' Archer moved to the window in the room, staring out into the night, his broad back making Shirou feel small and helpless by comparison.

'I'm someone who would rather save people than hurt them. If there's a peaceful way of bringing an end to this war, I'll take it over becoming a murderer any day.'

'Unbelievable…' Archer grunted. 'What cruel joke is this? Further punishment? Truly?'

'Are you that bent on killing others?' Shirou questioned, taking Archer's irritation to mean he disagreed with Shirou's stance.

'When necessary, yes.'

'But maybe this isn't one of those instances. What if we form a truce between the master's and decide who should win in a less violent way?'

'That won't work. I promise you, save for perhaps one of the masters, they would sooner see you as an easy piece to remove from the board than agree to anything so juvenile.'

'We won't know until we try.'

'You'll know when you're gouged in the bowels again and bleeding out. Perhaps I should save the other masters the effort and do away with you myself.' Archer turned, and Shirou wondered how much of what he was saying was facetious.

'But…I'm your master, right? Is that how this works? You have to listen to me?'

Archer seemed lost for a moment, his eyes hard and expression difficult to decipher. His brow furrowed briefly, and then he sighed, continuing with his near-fantastical tale. Had Shirou not experienced such an unbelievable fight prior, he might not have been capable of taking anything this mysterious man spoke of seriously.

'To an extent.' Archer moved to Shirou's bedside and crouched, taking his hand roughly and pressing his finger into the blood-red crest imprinted upon the back of it. 'This is a Command Seal. It enables you to make three irrefutable demands of me. Be sure to use it without hesitation should I not be feeling nostalgic and merciful in the coming nights.'

'What does _that_ mean?'

Archer grinned, but it wasn't a kind smile, by any means. He smirked, shaking his head and sighing again deeply.

'It means I want to kill you.' Was the honest response, and Shirou's eye twitched, his body tensing.

'That…doesn't make sense.' Shirou didn't know how to respond. Was Archer just playing a prank?

'It will. And if you're smart, you'll let me in due time.' Archer didn't allow Shirou to respond as he indicated a trinket on the bedside table. It was red, and obviously valuable, a chain holding it together like a necklace, if a little large and gawdy. Still, even Shirou could tell it was powerful, crimson magic practically swirling within it.

'A master tonight used that to save you. This is the other fool I alluded to previously.'

'An ally?' Shirou's chest leapt.

'An ignorant child. She won't last.'

Shirou watched something pass over Archer's visage regardless, a strange surge of déjà vu mixed with melancholy gripping his soul.

'But you hope she does.' He said without thinking, seeing Archer's scowl deepen and his neck pulsate as he swallowed.

'It would be better if she doesn't – ' Archer stopped suddenly, his eyes widening and his entire form freezing.

'What…?' Shirou began but was immediately cut off.

'Come. Showing you what madness awaits your simple mind should help save my breath.'

And before Shirou could respond, he was being carried over Archer's shoulder and out of his mansion, flying through the sky and holding on to his "servant" for dear life.

* * *

Shirou's grip on Archer's back tightened until his knuckles were turning white. Fuyuki City was passing him by in reverse as he looked down upon the city he thought he knew until he saw it from so high up, leaping from one building top to another, the cool, early autumn air snapping Shirou completely awake.

This wasn't a dream. Or a nightmare. Shirou was convinced everything that had happened over the past night was real, and if it wasn't for his father's vague explanation of magic and its possibilities in the real world, Shirou might have had a harder time digesting everything Archer had told him about this war he was suddenly being thrust into. He had no intention of killing anyone, if he could help it, but making a wish from the Grail could be a reason for fighting, to some extent. What if one of the other magi was evil, and wished for something unthinkably horrific of the Grail? Shirou had to prevent that. It was the first major step in becoming a hero of justice; the hero he had promised his late father he would someday represent.

It wasn't long until Archer was atop one of the tallest structures he could find, practically dropping Shirou roughly, giving him only a moment before pointing in the direction of a suburban section of the city. Shirou squinted, and although he could just barely make out tiny shapes moving at inhuman speeds, it was the sounds that perked his ears, weapons clashing echoing as if a factory was shaping steel or something equally violent.

'Another fight. A monster of a servant against a woman with what appears to be an invisible blade of some form. I met her earlier, and she is of the Saber class.' Archer explained, his eyesight a marvel, as he gave more detail than Shirou could hope to relay. He could tell one shape was much larger than the other, but it was like observing insects, buildings and various obstacles preventing him from truly understanding what was occurring beyond a duel.

'Who's winning?' Shirou thought about how long it would take him to interrupt the fight and perhaps offer a more peaceful solution to the war. He would need Archer's help to make it under the half an hour to hour it would take him to travel such a distance. And that was assuming he could sprint the entire way.

'The woman is performing admirably, I'll admit, considering her opponent, but should this go on, she may fall.'

'I don't want either of them to be hurt. Let's stop the fight.' Shirou decided, but Archer simply chuckled deeply.

'More ignorant than I can possibly recall. It's nauseating.' Archer muttered.

'Are you going to help me or not?'

'Get in the middle of that and you'll be cut in half. There will be no saving you then. There is still use for you yet before I allow such an idiotic decision to put an end to your miserable existence.'

'But if I use my Command Seal…' Shirou glanced down at the emblem, his vision fluctuating. He was still weak, and being near Archer gave him a bizarre sense of disconnect, almost as if he were having chain reactions of déjà vu.'

'They're moving.' Archer's head jerked. 'Saber is luring the larger servant into the forest. It might be safe to assume she is combating a Berserker class.'

'How bad is that?'

'Berserkers tend to be troublesome due to their parameter enhancements in exchange for madness. Most act as rabid dogs, but this one is an oddity. Thus, the trouble our fearless Saber endures.'

'Then take us to the fight! Let's save her!'

'Why?' Archer snapped. 'We still have to kill her, by the end. Bear in mind, boy, that we servants are ghosts of the past. We do not exist, truly. We manifest in order to serve as tools for a war few even understand in its entirety. Saber knows this. Her master knows this. It's time you know this. Your ideals are useless here. They'll _always_ be useless.'

'Do you servants bleed?' Shirou bit at the inside of his mouth.

'We bleed, but it is but a symbol of our capability in the moment.'

'Do you feel pain?' Shirou pressed, and Archer's temple pulsated as his eyes narrowed.

'We all become dust, in eventuality; not unlike you humans.'

'And you obviously feel emotion. So, that's all I need to know. I'll save everyone. This isn't a war that _has_ to be fought, necessarily.'

'Utter ignorance.'

'Then it's ignorance that saved me when I was left to die in a fire! And I'll pay it back as long as I live!'

'…Your existence will only end in anguish like no other if you continue to live in such naivete.' Archer muttered, and then his eyes widened, seeing something beyond Shirou's scope. Was it because of his class that he could understand what was happening in the fight despite it being rightly hidden at this point?

'Hmph. So, he's that kind of beast.' Archer hummed distantly, looking to Shirou for but a moment in time. 'Very well. I'll show you what the power you seek can only be used for, Fool.'

Shirou opened his mouth to interject, but then a surge ripped through his veins, tearing at his being as red energy swirled around Archer, electricity bursting from his hands as he manifested a bow and arrow. Was this…Projection magic of some kind?

Shirou grunted in more pain, Archer's arrow morphing into something else entirely. It was still long and thin in form, but it almost looked like a spear, yet still unconventional in even that regard.

'What are you doing…?' Shirou managed, his throat in discomfort from having to scream over the building of power.

'Ending two servants at once.' Archer answered calmly, and he released the spear, the weapon shooting across the sky as though it were a falling star and landing in the forest, an explosion erupting like an atomic bomb had been dropped. Shirou was speechless, his face slack and the ensuing fire reflecting in his dark eye all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

Rin's eyes cracked open to the familiar sight of her bed's ceiling. The drapes had been pulled messily aside, and she was still in her red sweater and black skirt. The long, brown jacket had made it to the floor, at least. Rin couldn't remember much past barely managing to drag Saber back to her manor, placing the woman upon the largest couch in the living room before collapsing herself, apparently making it up her stairs in a completely drained and exhausted state.

The doorbell rang. It was a deep, resounding tune that had an authentically ancient feel to it.

Rin groaned, turning to her side and using all her effort to push up and into a sitting position. She sighed, hearing the doorbell once more. Rin took off her sweater and unzipped the side of her skirt, allowing it to fall to the floor as she half-stumbled to her closet. Her black bra snapped off, and she changed her matching panties to a plain white pair with a small, pink ribbon in the front. She then tossed on a loose-fitting, black t-shirt and tiny blue shorts that mostly stayed hidden. Comfort was what she needed. Looking presentable at the moment was such a miniscule worry she didn't even bother brushing her untamed hair.

The doorbell rang again.

'Persistent…' Rin groaned, focussing hard upon the stairs she had to scale downward. She felt hungover, as if she had partaken in far too much wine the night before and only just barely recalled collapsing into bed before a sleep so close to death took her over. Her father had an incredible collection of wine in the cellar downstairs. Rin had indulged in the stuff only a scant few times, and although she couldn't say she loved the flavour, it reminded her of family, and that overwrote any preferred comfort for one of her senses.

Upon reaching the ground floor, Rin observed Saber sitting in one of the living room chairs wearing no armour and only the beautiful blue, white, and gold-trimmed dress beneath it all. She was staring out the window, the day's light casting an enchanting shadow on the woman's face. She was truly like an angel when she allowed herself to relax like this. Rin almost forgot about the doorbell ringing, she was so taken aback by the scene.

'At ready, Saber.' Rin decided to say eventually.

There was no response from her servant, but Rin assumed her command was being taken seriously, regardless. The fact her barrier hadn't reacted whatsoever, other than a light hum, meant all should be well.

Rin pushed her eye against the peephole of her grand door, her heart giving a leap when she saw who had, for whatever reason, come to pay her an uninvited visit.

Sakura Matou; Shinji's sister…or at least, his half-sister at best. Rin couldn't allow herself to think about it further. It was a distraction she couldn't handle at the moment, especially considering her mental instability due to being utterly drained of most of her magic the night before. Sakura got along well with just about anyone, and had an extreme fixation on Shirou Emiya, going so far as to visit him almost every morning on her way to school.

Perhaps that's part of the reason Rin couldn't allow the boy to die. He meant so much to Sakura, and she had such an intense sadness about her that almost nobody seemed to realize it. It was a bond Rin was forced to accept was lost, but despite that…

Rin unlatched the door and pushed it open, giving Sakura a bashful smile to hopefully cancel out her ridiculous appearance. It was all very calculated.

'Matou-san. Good morning.' Rin's throat tightened as the words left her mouth.

'Oh! G-good evening, Tohsaka-san. I'm sorry to bother you.' Sakura gave a small bow, her impressively bountiful chest catching Rin's eye. How could they be so different in that regard? Was it the diet? Foolish thoughts. Idiotic thoughts. Thoughts that had no place in her life now.

'It's…evening time already?' Rin caught herself, glancing to the sky and noticing the twilight hour finally. She should have known, based on the way the sun had cast its golden hue upon Saber.

'Yes, it is. You were absent from school, and I was asked to bring you the assignments you missed.' Sakura extracted some papers from her hand bag and began giving them over to Rin.

'I see.' Rin eyed the girl, wondering if she was being illogical with her intention. With so many brushes with death already, perhaps Rin was beginning to truly realize just how ridiculous she had been regarding this poor young woman. She needed to do something. The war wasn't going to get any easier, and if Rin didn't at least _try_ here and now, would she regret it forever? 'Did you want to join me for some tea, Matou-san?'

'…Pardon? Me?' Sakura's vacant pupils shimmered, their lack of spark painful to see so close. Rin had her own theories regarding the girl's strange gaze, her bizarre hair colour lending more evidence to her terrifying assumptions. All that aside, Rin's chest pained further at the disbelief in the girl's voice.

'Yes; if you want.'

Sakura thought about this for a bit, glancing inside behind Rin and then, after obvious eternal struggle, she nodded slightly.

'If I won't be intruding, then excuse me.'

Rin led Sakura into the living room and allowed her a seat, thankful that Saber had the tact to make herself scarce. The younger girl moved with such tentativeness, her nerves on full display.

'What sort of tea would you prefer?' Rin attempted to warm the interaction.

'Um…Anything is fine.'

'I prefer something with a little more punch, but I have this new mix that I've been meaning to try.'

'Punch, huh? That does sound like you…'

'Hm?'

'O-oh! I-I mean…er…I'm sorry.'

'Why are you sorry? I do come across as a little strong-willed, don't I?' Rin grinned slyly, making Sakura relax a bit, although still blushing profusely. She disappeared into the kitchen, beginning the brewing process while contemplating the dangerous game being played.

Why now? Why bother? The timing couldn't be worse. Was it really because she saw her life flash before her eyes last night? Had her perspective shifted so? Even Rin felt sick for initiating such an impromptu meeting. She was a master at putting up a front at school, but having Sakura so close so abruptly dishevelled her, the guilt and embarrassment building with every passing minute.

Rin looked at the work Sakura had brought her as a way of distraction. Equations, English translations, Science pages to read; it all seemed so meaningless in the moment. The fight with Berserker had shaken Rin to the core. She considered herself a brave woman, but in the face of such raw power, she could do very little. Saber was her sword and shield, and she didn't quite want to accept that emerging fact just yet. She had trained for _years_ , knowing her involvement in a Grail War – while unlikely – was possible. Yet, what could she, in actual fact, do against Gods among men? She considered herself a competent mage, but the stories of the wars in the past made it sound as though mages were much more impressive than her current self. Was she even worthy of Saber?

Rin shook her head in frustration, knowing dealing with one battle at a time was her best course of action. She finished preparing the tea, and returned to Sakura.

'This place is beautiful…' Sakura said once Rin made it back into the living room and handed her a small plate with an antique tea cup upon it. The china had been imported from Europe, and was of incredible value. For once, it was nice to share such lavish items with another.

'Thank-you, although I did little to earn any praise.'

'Do you…live alone?'

'Much of the time.'

Sakura caught herself, covering her mouth and shaking her head.

'I'm so sorry. That was dumb of me.'

'It wasn't dumb; you didn't know. Now you do.' This game was…nauseating.

'I always do that though. I just don't think. So stupid…' Sakura muttered, glancing to the floor, a dark shadow passing over her face.

'I am fine, Matou-san. Don't think anything of it. Really.'

'Okay...' Sakura blew on her tea, her presence coming back. 'This smells nice.'

'Good. It was a gift from a family member.'

Sakura looked about once again, evidently feeling a little awkward. Rin couldn't blame her. This must've been a very random invitation with little real purpose on the surface. Although not as awkward as expected, it couldn't be called a warm interaction either. What Rin was expecting, she didn't know. The charade went on; for both girls.

'How is home life, Sakura-san? Do you mind if I call you that?'

'N-no. Not at all.'

'Good. You may call me Rin as well, if you'd like.'

'Okay. Rin-san…' She smiled, and this made Rin much happier than it should have. 'Um…Home is home.'

'Does your brother treat you well?'

'Shinji…? Um…Yes. We're fine.'

It was a lie. Rin adjusted her position and found herself glaring. There were rumours of Shirou and Shinji having a falling out because of supposed abuse between the Matou siblings, but Rin had no proof other than the fact Shirou wouldn't hurt a fly without enough reason to. The thought was one Rin had to actively push away, alongside all the other bitterness she felt in relation to what her father had done. It was the only rub in their relationship. Otherwise, Rin idolized Tokiomi Tohsaka. How couldn't she? He was, quite literally, everything she could ever want to be. The fact Rin felt such resentment toward the man only when face to face with Sakura exemplified just how far she had to go still. The late head of the Tohsaka family could do anything with elegance and grace; even disown a piece of himself, donating it to the devil without hardly batting an eye, completely aware of the horror and hell he could be invoking.

'If there are ever any problems, please feel free to come and see me.' Rin tried to smile sincerely, but she was livid. Her hands were essentially tied considering the idiotic deal between adults using children as means to a cruel end.

'I will.' Sakura lied again. She would have to be practically dying before bothering anyone for her own benefit. It was both admirable and beyond foolish.

'Shall we?' Rin took out her phone, the two girls quickly swapping information despite Rin's initial difficulty with setting up the exchange. The phones beeped after a successful transfer of information, and there was a brief moment of pause before Sakura shifted in her seat nervously.

'Um…Rin-san; I'm sorry to ask, but why were you absent from school today? You seem well enough. Is everything okay?'

Rin flinched at the direct questioning, although part of her was proud Sakura did so.

'Yes. Sorry to make you worry. I was simply overtired, really. I needed a "me" day, and I took it.'

'A "me" day? That…sounds kind of nice.'

'It is. I recommend it. Rest and relaxation are an integral part to anyone's life.'

There was some polite laughing. Rin wasn't sure how much more she could take. The laughter shared between the two girls jostled memories tucked deep in the archives of Rin's mind, much smaller versions of the same women snuggling under a bed and sharing a mischievous joke.

'Emiya-kun wasn't at school either. It's really rare for him to miss _anything_.' Sakura went on, her gaze diverting to the ground.

'Maybe he was feeling exhausted as well.'

'Maybe…'

Rin took a sip of her tea, enjoying the warmth sliding down her throat, a new form of teasing coming to mind in an attempt to close the gap just a little more.

'Pardon my manners, Sakura-san, but out of curiosity, do you harbour…special feelings for him, perhaps?'

'H-huh? Me? _Like_ Emiya-kun? U-um…'

'I guess that's somewhat of a silly question, isn't it? The answer is rather obvious.'

Sakura glanced every which way but at Rin. It was cute.

'It is…?'

'Only to more observant people, I would suppose.' Rin put a finger to her lips. 'Don't worry; your secret is safe with me.'

'I-I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, Rin-san…'

Sakura smiled with a little less reserve. She was sincerely relieved. There was a bit of silence, but then, surprisingly, Sakura spoke up once more.

'You know, Rin-san, you're actually a really kind person, aren't you?'

' _Actually_?' Rin teased further, causing Sakura to laugh nervously.

'Y-yeah.'

'Only to people I like. Everyone else might as well not exist, as far as I'm concerned.' Rin waved her hand in dismissal.

'You're very popular though, aren't you? Especially with the boys…'

'I don't particularly care about such attention, to be honest. My time is devoted to other subjects of interest.'

'Right…' Sakura shied away, and Rin felt bad, looking to damage control immediately.

'N-not that it's a bad idea to have a crush or something every so often.'

Sakura perked up a bit, which relieved Rin greatly.

'Is there anyone you…kind of like right now, Rin-san?' Sakura's voice went up, her tentativeness toward asking such a question somewhat clear.

'No. Not at all.' It was Rin's turn to lie.

'Really?'

'Really, really.'

'That's kinda sad.'

'Oh? How so?'

'Um…'

'Tell me.' Rin's eyes narrowed with sincere intrigue.

'It's just…you're only in high school once, you know?'

It was such a simple response, but it touched something in Rin and made her heart react in a bizarre sort of way. She didn't know what to say now. Her mouth parted, but no words came out. Ever since she was a child, her father had lay out a path for her and she followed it without question. She was the Tohsaka heir. The next head of the great name. There was no other choice but to focus all her attention on fulfilling her destiny. Her father had chosen _her_. She had talent. She had the work ethic. She couldn't fail, otherwise, how could she possibly look this young woman before her in the eyes without wanting to vomit?

'Sorry.' Sakura added.

Rin gathered her composure.

'You don't have to keep apologizing, Sakura-san. Your opinion is important to me.' Rin could tell she was just confusing Sakura now, and decided that, with the sun nearly set, she should let the girl go. She had had her fun. Navigating this path further was dangerous on multiple levels. It was now time to get back to what mattered most in the present time.

'I better get going…' Sakura said, reading the mood deceptively well.

'Will you be okay getting home?' Rin stood up, almost offering the younger girl a hand, strangely enough. She had such a vulnerability about her, it was difficult not acting chivalric, to some degree.

'Yes. Thank-you for the tea and…chatting with me.'

'Anytime.' Rin waved Sakura off, walking her to the door. She opened the heavy barricade and allowed Sakura out, waving calmly while feeling an old notion of disconnect and longing all at once.

'Good night, Rin-san. I hope I'll see you at school tomorrow.' Sakura bowed, perfectly polite.

'I should be there, yes. I've had my day.'

'Okay. Great! Heh!'

Sakura pranced off, apparently high in spirits. Rin watched her go until she couldn't see her anymore, closing the door and locking it in three different places. She leaned against the solid wood, breathing out deeply and closing her eyes for a moment.

'Who was that?' Saber instantly emerged from deeper within the manor, not seeming to be in a good mood.

A beat.

'My…little sister.' Rin whispered, all her pent up emotions slamming into her heart like a tsunami.


	9. Chapter 9

'Your sister? She did not share your surname.' Saber sounded slightly more interested, if still very prickly.

'It's…somewhat complicated.'

'I see.'

Rin knew that wasn't the reason Saber had shown herself. She moved back into the living room and waited for her servant to follow and sit across from her in a lavish chair. It was time to return to the Grail War. Rin was permitted her recess, but Saber had expectations, and Rin was aware there were other details to work through beyond simply planning their next course of action.

'You have recovered from last night. That's good.' Rin was thankful any scrapes, cuts, or bruises had seemingly evaporated from Saber's physical appearance.

'Your mana supply is sufficient, as noted.'

Rin nodded. She was somewhat of a prodigy in the world of magi for her age, she supposed. Saber's subtle praise didn't come as a surprise. Nonetheless, Rin had a feeling she knew what was coming next, and she mentally prepared for the minor dispute anticipated.

'You underestimate my abilities still, Master.'

'I do not, Saber. You performed admirably.' Rin shifted into her authoritative tone, heightening her linguistic ability to continue picking at a level of respect from her servant she wasn't sure she would ever quite achieve.

'Then why do you insist on holding me back to the point of practically using a command seal?' Saber restrained pure anger from leaking into her rhetoric, but there was evident frustration, at the very least.

'Because I don't have a thirst for battle or blood like you do. I can think with a clear head in the heat of combat while you are only interested in proving to yourself that you are not inept.'

Saber stood up, her chair being pushed back.

'You dare insinuate that I would desire such juvenile antics?'

'I'm not insinuating anything; you have shown me as much twice now.'

Saber scoffed, her eyes flaring as her facial expression fluctuated about slightly.

'You are but a child.' The king eventually settled on with a tone of disappointment Rin was not used to.

'I thought my age wasn't a factor in your evaluation of your master. And besides, you barely look older than me, Saber.'

'Do not let my appearance continue to deceive you; I have existed much, much longer.'

This surprised Rin initially, but she assumed, perhaps, magic had a hand in that vein of Saber's origin. Still…

'That may be undeniably true, but have you _lived_ much, much longer?'

Saber bit at her lip, her eyes searching in restrained frustration. Had Rin pushed too hard? She hated acting like this, but Saber was being difficult as well. There had to be _some_ balance brought to their relationship if Rin wanted to win the Grail War. However, was this approach counterproductive?

'Summon me should you need anything, _Master_.' Saber began to leave, the title hissing from her lips.

'Saber.' Rin commanded almost harshly.

' _Yes_ , Master?' her servant snapped, at last, although still in control of her emotions, mostly.

'Thank-you for saving me yesterday. I would have died if not for your impressively quick reaction to danger. I owe you.'

Saber hesitated, but steeled her expression once again, her voice a murmur.

'Without you, I would be gambling with my own life and any chance I have at winning this war. It is as simple as that.' And then she was gone, the meaning behind her leveled words not lost on Saber's master.

Rin leaned forward immediately thereafter and gripped at her chest, holding the fabric tight against herself and gritting her teeth. Water filled her eyes, and she hastily wiped it away in anger. This wasn't who she wanted to be. Her father wouldn't have batted an eye. What was she even going to do now? Shirou was a master. The Grail meant everything. Did that require Rin to kill her own classmate? She could always simply get rid of Archer. Rin was fairly certain he was the one who had caused the explosion during the final moments of the fight with Berserker, considering the attack was a projectile. Perhaps he had more honour than she had assumed? Berserker likely wasn't done yet, however.

Rin fell back in her couch and mapped out her next course of action. She would have to wait for now. The other masters would make a mistake first, and that's when she could move. It was evening time, but as long as Rin stayed in a fairly populated area, she may be fine venturing out. Dealing with Saber's mood was her primary objective now. She wouldn't be able to win anything with their relationship in the state it currently stood. They had to respect one another. A bond had to be formed.

This was her strategy. Tokiomi Tohsaka would likely look down on paying a servant so much mind, but he also didn't win the last Grail War. Rin would take her own approach in this matter. In matters of the heart. Despite her father's seeming efforts, that was one area Rin had discovered, even at a young age, he was somewhat hopeless in handling intelligently.

* * *

Rin went to her room and changed into something a little more practical. Shorts with black leggings, a loose-fitting tank top and a stylish button-up sweater over top of that. Rin then made her way to the washroom and put on a light dose of make-up, giving her hair a quick brush to tame the beast that it had become during her rest. She still felt a little drained, overall, but the long sleep had helped, and she would only get better now that the most taxing part of entering the Grail War had been completed. Once she was ready, Rin checked the antique clock in her room. Just after seven. Perfect. Was this a ridiculous plan? Maybe. But it was worth a shot; especially so early in the battle.

'Saber.' Rin called out.

Saber appeared nearly instantly, stepping into Rin's room. She didn't say a word. That was fine. Rin opened her enormous closet and indicated the various articles of clothing present.

'Pick out an outfit.'

'…Pardon?' Saber broke her silence in the confusion.

'You and I are going on a date. Pick an outfit that is from this decade, please. You could get away with cosplaying that dress, and it _is_ quite nice, but let's try not to draw too much attention, shall we?'

There was a lengthy pause, as though Saber was actually considering Rin's request.

'I refuse.'

Rin smirked, crossing her arms.

'Will you really force me to waste a command seal on something like this?'

'It is your loss, ultimately.'

'It will be yours as well; at least partially. Who knows if another master would take you in?'

'Such a frivolous trip is utterly pointless.'

'I happen not to believe that. I think it's worth the effort.'

Saber eyed the clothing before her once again. Her face softened just so, and Rin felt she might have won this small dispute.

'You would truly use a third of your command seals for this?' Saber ventured to affirm.

'Indeed, I would.'

'…So be it.' Rin's servant rolled her eyes, grabbing a basic hoodie and black, tight jeans. 'So be it.' She said again stubbornly, retreating to the washroom, her steps a little more dominant.

'You could've just changed here.' Rin muttered, smiling despite herself. She expected much more resistance, but it all seemed to be working out well enough. Was she nervous about the endeavour? Rin would admit as much. She'd never been on an "official" date before. Not that this was one either, but it was close enough, and Rin _was_ using the outing as a chance to deepen her bond with Saber in any way possible. That's exactly what a date was, wasn't it? A compatibility test of sorts?

As if to interrupt Rin's logical brain, Saber emerged soon thereafter, appearing to be much more like a young woman in her prime than a king who had ruled over a vast expanse of land. She was even a little shorter than Rin with her boots off, notably. It was sort of adorable.

'Here.' Rin said, taking hold of her brush and going behind her servant before tugging at her hair and combing it out. It was thin, surprisingly soft, and the most beautiful shade of blonde.

'I-I can do that myself.' Saber grabbed at Rin's hand, her grip impressively strong, although that shouldn't have come as a surprise, despite the young woman's build.

'Just allow me.' Rin insisted stubbornly.

Saber resisted a little further, but then submitted in obvious reluctance. Within a short amount of time, Saber's hair was in a cute little ponytail, and Rin surveyed her with a critical eye. She was overly attractive in every way even in a rather humble combination of clothes. Rin's only complaint was that Saber appeared as though she were constantly angry. Her eyes were permanently narrowed alongside a scowl that rested easily on her otherwise stunning features.

'I feel ridiculous.' Saber claimed, likely sensing Rin's astonishment.

'You don't _look_ ridiculous. The fact you can pull off that outfit is proof that you're just naturally a very pretty girl.'

'Being "pretty" means nothing to me. It assists little in combat.'

'I wouldn't be so sure about that. Men are easily distracted, as I'm sure you know. A girl can certainly use her looks to weaken an otherwise unshakeable opponent. You said as much evaluating my preferred clothes for combat.'

'No heroic spirit worth his legend would be present in this war if he could fall for such shallow tricks and tomfoolery.'

'You would be surprised.'

'I wouldn't.'

'Fine, fine.' Rin gave in, sighing in exasperation. Truly a stubborn servant. Had Rin finally met her match? She'd like to believe that wasn't the case. 'In any case, if we're going out into public, I can't be calling you "Saber"; that would just be strange, would you not agree? You can call me "Rin-san", so, what shall I call you? Arthur?'

'N-no.' Saber stammered, which made Rin almost smile.

'Then what?'

'I do not care, otherwise.'

'Hm. Maybe Guinevere?'

'Please, no.'

'Merlin?'

'Stop mocking me.'

'So, you _do_ care.' Rin meant to playfully tease, but Saber seemed legitimately upset, and that didn't make her master feel so accomplished. Rin's servant downcast her eyes just so, her cheeks colouring a perfect shade of rose-pink barely.

'Arturia. You will call me Arturia, if anything. I have gone by many names, such as Artoria and Altria, depending on the dialect and accent, but I personally prefer Arturia.'

'Arturia? So, that is your true name?'

A pause.

'…Yes.'

Rin said the name a few more times in her mind, clearly appearing to be in contemplation, she was sure.

'Why do you pause? Is it so strange?' Saber's previous irritation returned, her momentary display of meekness so brief Rin wondered if she had been mistaken.

'No. Not at all. I was just thinking that it was quite lovely. It's rather different from any name I've heard before, although I suppose it makes sense, considering you're originally from another country…and time, for that matter.'

'Indeed…' Saber replied a little more quietly.

'Arturia-san, then. Shall we?' Rin indicated the door leading out of her room.

'If we must, Master.' came the begruntled reply.

* * *

Rin led Saber out into the early night life of Fuyuki City, deciding on the fly that going to the biggest outdoor shopping area somewhat nearby was the best place to take her servant since she wasn't certain she would ever convince Saber to make such a venture again.

The two girls hailed a taxi, Saber being taken aback by the convenience of transportation at their finger tips. The Grail bestowed the necessary knowledge for the current era upon each servant during their manifestation and awakening, but Rin could imagine seeing such things in practise was quite different from simply having the information implanted into the mind when it hadn't existed prior.

'Are they truly lying in wait for your beckon?' She asked while in the car.

'Mostly. This is a busy enough city, so, many of the drivers circulate populated sectors in anticipation of the public's needs.' Rin decided to answer.

The trip wasn't long, especially considering the way taxi drivers moved through traffic, causing Saber to grip at her door quite tightly.

'We will surely be injured. I would prefer to be in control.'

'I don't doubt that. But don't worry, these guys drive for a living.' Rin said lightly, thankful Saber was at least willing to talk considering she seemed so annoyed about the outing. She decided to try her luck with a more personal question. 'Did you…ride a lot back in your home country?'

'Riding upon horseback was essential for my people, especially those participating in war.'

Rin watched the taxi driver's brow lift a touch in the mirror, but he could tell Saber was foreign, and likely heard much stranger things in his travels.

'I see.'

'I was one of the more gifted individuals, I suppose.' Saber's eyes almost shone distantly. 'And I was quite skilled during many duels upon horseback. You might be surprised to know that I wield a lance almost as frighteningly as a sword.'

'Really?' Rin found _that_ quite interesting. King Arthur was always known for his swordsmanship, but it made sense that he would practise the use of other weapons as well. By that logic, and based on Saber's claim, she could potentially be summoned as a Lancer? Rin played with the idea, curious as to what Saber would look like in that case.

Saber didn't say much more after that, seemingly rediscovering her irritation with the apparently frivolous trip and keeping to herself thereafter. Master and servant soon stood at the entrance of a large shopping district that had an attractive structure to better welcome any who wished to visit. The place was alive and bustling, the flashing lights, loud conversations, and random noises/music bringing the entirety of the community to life.

'Hm. So, this would be like some form of market square for trading and the like?' Saber observed, not totally off by any means.

'That's correct. This is called the Fuyuki Centre. There's plenty to see and do here, and it's easy to blend with the crowd so that we don't attract any unwanted attention.'

'Hm. That would be wise.' Saber tried to hide it, but Rin could see her pupils darting back and forth, every spectacle fighting for her attention. 'There are a variety of scents that are quite appealing. Best we test some of the food's quality, I suppose.'

'Heheh! That works for me, but you may want to tone down your elegance of speech. Is that possible?'

'The Grail provides enough knowledge to all servants so that we are not completely overwhelmed upon landing in this time period, but it will not come easily, I fear.'

'You can practice a bit with me, then.'

'I did perceive that you have relaxed your intellect a touch since Matou-san's presence. Is that what you are referring to?'

She had noticed? That was sort of impressive. Rin generally only made minor adjustments to her speech when not at school. Her father had taught her to present herself with elegance and grace no matter what the occasion save for one's time with only the most intimate of relationships. Rin rarely relaxed her elevated form of communication unless she truly felt comfortable in her current circumstances or was notably flustered.

'Exactly.'

'You can turn such a manner of speech on and off?'

'I've had a fair amount of practise, considering the duality of my life, I suppose.'

Saber nodded slowly, cupping her tiny chin with contemplation.

'Thus, you wear many a mask depending on who's gaze is present.' It was a statement, and it was a painfully true one at that.

'I always have and I likely always will. I represent the Tohsaka family, and I take that burden very seriously.'

'That is something I can understand all too well.' Saber nodded slowly, her voice distant.

Rin could only imagine. A king. A king that had to hide her sex from the public eye. Saber wasn't allowed to love who she wished, have true friends, or simply _be_ herself. She was an idol for the masses the moment she drew the legendary sword from its stone. Rin thought she had it rough with the expectations left by her father and family's name, but she could only _try_ and guess the weight of an entire country leaning upon one person; a young girl at that. Rin's emotions became overwhelmed with pity. Saber never _lived_ , and that was exceptionally sad. She was forced to grow into a role meant for someone much older and wiser. She missed out on so many experiences in exchange for a burden too heavy for most.

Rin hated to think about it, and found motivation to do everything she could, in this short break from a deadly war, to give her servant a taste of what life could be beyond politics and battle.

'Follow me. We don't have all night.' Rin led Saber, ignoring the awkward barrier she had contributed to creating, and guiding her to one of the best food stands she knew of. The smell was nearly unbearable, and Rin pointed to the menu excitedly overtop of the collection of chefs within the indoor/outdoor restaurant.

'Pick out whatever you like; it's on me.'

Saber took a moment, seeming a bit taken aback with everything before her suddenly. Not only that, but she still harboured obvious resentment toward Rin which she simply couldn't shake without feeling as though she was compromising her pride as a knight and king, surely. Nonetheless, the smell _was_ tempting, Rin imagined, and it wouldn't do to forcibly maintain walls between master and servant. Even Saber must have realized that, to some extent.

'I lack the finer knowledge related to such choices.'

Rin smiled.

'I'll order you my favourite, okay? It's a mix of rice, vegetables, breaded pork, and a sauce to die for. It's like a stir fry, but not quite.'

'I will trust your judgement, then.' Saber relented, rubbing shoulders with the crowd of people in the hot spot.

Rin wasn't fazed whatsoever, accustomed to pushing to have her voice heard. The forceful girl placed the order, and then stood off to the side, pulling Saber next to her as they waited. She was so slender and light. How did she fight with such ferocity and weight? She matched blows with Berserker, yet she was physically smaller than Rin. Servants were truly amazing.

'Now we wait for them to call our number, and then we grab our meal. Convenient, isn't it?' Rin waved about a small white sheet of paper with the number "7" messily printed.

'A way to somewhat tame this…business.'

'You were going to say something like "chaos", weren't you?'

Saber didn't respond, turning her attention to the various collections of crowds and buildings. She breathed in deeply, and then out with almost a huff. A strange expression of melancholy and sadness almost fought for supremacy upon her delicate features. It was terribly fascinating to watch occur.

'This is peace.' Saber finally declared, and a wave of vague understanding passed through Rin as she answered.

'In a way, yes. This is a form of peace.'

'I never saw such tranquility. Happiness. Freedom. Friendship without ill-intent. I wanted so desperately to create this world for my people. I needed to, as king. Yet, although there _were_ days of seeming contentment, I…' Saber trailed off, her mouth clamping shut, leaving Rin to pick up the conversation.

'It's not all great, but I'm sure it's better than what you came from.'

Saber was lost in her own mind again, her thoughts so deep and so mournful that Rin felt them course through her for a split second. It was a connection. They were beginning to understand one another. It was right. This trip was already worth it.

'Number seven!'

Both girls jumped a bit, Rin being the first to giggle at how out of it they had become while waiting for food and being surrounded by endless noise of every variation.

'Here!' Rin handed over the paper, taking two bowls and handing one to Saber. 'Careful; it's hot.'

'…Thank-you.' Saber answered simply, but Rin could see the anticipation shining in her emerald eyes.

'Want to take a seat?'

'If we are to partake in food, that would be the natural course of action.'

There was an outdoor section and indoor, but Rin was drawn more so to the slight quiet of the inner part of the restaurant. Both girls said "thanks" for their meals, and then began to dig in. Rin waited for Saber to take a few bites before asking for her appraisal, the expression on her servant's face being a bit of a giveaway. She tried to hide it, and Saber did so well enough, but with a stoic tendency came easy cracks to spot.

'It has quite a bit of flavour.' Saber nodded slowly.

'Right? It's really pretty simple, but I can't get enough of dishes like this.'

Saber didn't lift her eyes from the meal until she was nearly done. They had managed to eat without much conversation, Rin understanding that her servant was still frustrated with her but having difficulty choosing between submission and pride. By the end of dinner, Rin had had enough of the brooding Saber, fully aware that she _shouldn't_ care, but not being able to help herself. They both had so much pride, and that was a big problem. Recalling the scarce few notes her father had left behind from the Fourth Holy Grail War, Rin tightened her jaw, knowing even the great Tokiomi Tohsaka had bent the knee before his servant without hesitation. If her father could do it, with all his accomplishments and power built over years of work, who was Rin to refuse such respect?

'I owe you an apology, Saber.' Rin finally said, biting her lower lip afterward and shifting her jaw angrily.

Saber finally looked up, her clear green irises a mixture of shock, confusion, and maybe even a hint of respect. This reaction gave Rin the ability to go on, the initial pain dissipating.

'You must understand that I do not doubt your skills whatsoever; far from it. Maybe…perhaps I'm just doubting my own. I'm in a war I didn't _actually_ suspect I'd be participating in. I have too much riding on it, and I'm almost frozen; too scared to make a move lest it be fatal. I don't want to be the first one out. I don't want to fail you. I don't want to fail…'

'Your father…' Saber said distantly.

Rin nodded, gripping at her shorts beneath the table and trying to bite back the urge to tear up. Such vulnerability wasn't ideal, but Rin prayed the trade-off was worth it.

'I…can also understand such doubt. Doubt has been my enemy since I felt the transcendent hilt of Caliburn and, eventually, Excalibur within my callused hands. I was but a girl; a mere knight-in-training at that. To suddenly be thrust upon a throne when I suspected to serve as just another knight in eventuality…'

'Yes. I'm aware. I can't possibly understand…' Rin shook her head, knowing she couldn't compare, yet Saber lifted her hand, as if asking for Rin's ear for a moment longer.

'That is not what I am implying.' Saber's voice softened. She leaned forward just a bit. ' _You_ have a vacant throne as well. Indeed, it is not as large as mine was, but that makes it no less difficult to fill, in a way. We are…much more similar than perhaps I assumed at first.'

Rin sniffed, able to compose herself now.

'Your speech…' She whimpered with a small laugh.

'Ah. Yes. I ap – I am sorry.'

Building upon the momentum, and hating how exposed she suddenly felt emotionally, Rin changed the subject.

'So, you were somehow in the last war? That's…sort of impossible, in most cases, isn't it?'

'It should be, but my will can move mountains.'

Rin was thrown by this comment, eventually understanding it to be a joke. Saber's lip twitched, and then Rin laughed a little more boisterously.

'That _is_ the truth, isn't it?'

'Hm.' Saber grinned just enough to make the shift in her expression noticeable.

'Do you remember much from that war?'

'Fragments at best. Faces are impossible to discern, really. My memory has been muddled. It's like a dream that I can only recall the most basic elements of.'

'I didn't think so.' Rin sighed. She would have loved to hear more details surrounding her father's participation in the fourth war. He was secretive with the fight, leaving Rin so little to work on from a firsthand, practical standpoint.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologize. It makes sense. I don't wish for that sort of advantage anyway.'

Saber seemed to acknowledge this comment with approval, shifting in her seat and waving her hand in dismissal.

'Summoning me is advantage enough. Best be thankful for that.'

'I am.' Rin nodded, shrugging knowingly.

Saber smiled back, but then went solemn again, sighing to herself. Rin hoped she wasn't about to return to a grave mood, but then her words came out in a soft but committed way.

'I…owe you an apology as well.'

'You really don't.' Rin didn't want pity, but Saber pressed on, regardless.

'I do, and I apologize here and now. You…are a good master. I am…difficult at times, yet you still respect me as a person. My previous master, though I do not recall his name, was far less caring. In fact, the thought of him causes a storm in my heart I cannot fully understand beyond an uncontrollable rage. There was another, however…' Saber leaned back, reflecting. 'I cannot quite remember, but she was…so very kind…'

'Oh. Did someone have a crush?' Rin grinned teasingly.

Saber blinked rapidly, apparently somewhat confused by the question. She seemed to try and access some information before replying.

'A crush? You mean, did I fall in love with her?'

Rin smirked, although something deep, deep within her prickled.

'Hm. I had not considered that. I do not think so, but a war is hardly a time to fall in love, I suppose. I recall feeling excessively protective of her, however. She was…quite special, from what I can recall. She was a brave woman, that much I know. Brave…and terribly tragic.'

Rin nodded, not wishing to push on that obvious sore spot. Instead, she took the conversation in a new direction, piggybacking off the idea of intimate affection. Saber seemed to be opening up just a little, and Rin felt it important to build on the bond forming.

'So, I'm assuming there is _some_ truth in the legend surrounding King Arthur's wife?'

Saber closed her eyes, breathing in and out for but a moment before answering quietly.

'…It is as you suspect. For public relations, yes, King Arthur had a queen named Guinevere.'

'But it was strictly for show?'

Saber's eyes faltered, a nerve too sensitive hit. That much was clear.

'I do not wish to discuss this, Master.'

Rin backed off immediately. She could tell there was a deep, mysterious hurt that she had no place hearing about just yet. Perhaps never. As such, Rin used the chance to test the waters with her servant anew.

'Call me Rin-san.'

'Nobody can hear us. It is too noisy.'

'Just practice.'

Saber looked away, and Rin left it at that, moving the talk again.

'Fine. However, may I ask you another question, then?'

'Yes.'

'You said you couldn't take on your astral form before; why is that?'

Saber breathed out heavily, almost appearing to be somewhat ashamed. Rin was starting to feel bad for being so inquisitive, but it was in her nature.

'Unique circumstances and my status within this world's lore seem to suppress that particular luxury. I am somewhat unclear of the specifics.'

'Hm.' Rin pondered, seeing a slight touch of doubt on her servant's face. She wanted to support her in any small way she could outside of the natural duties of a master. 'That's fine. I prefer having you around like an actual person anyway.'

There was relief, however small, in Saber's expression, then.

'That is kind of you to say, Master.'

'Rin. Call me Rin.'

'That…' Saber trailed.

Rin smiled. This was good enough for dinner. She decided a change of scenery might be a healthy choice, so, Rin led Saber to the counter where they dropped off their dishes and were thanked multiple times by the gentlemen still working away in their own sweat shop of culinary delight.

'Are we heading back now?' Saber asked. Rin couldn't tell if she was hopeful or hesitant.

'I just want to stop off at one more place before that.'

Saber nodded, staying slightly behind her master and allowing the smallest of smiles to pick at her mouth.

* * *

'This is…overwhelming.' Saber breathed, lights flickering in her eyes and sounds unlike anything she had heard before likely invading her ears.

'It's an arcade. Amazing, isn't it? I usually don't come to these kinds of places, but I thought you might find it interesting.'

'It _is_ that.' Saber was apparently incapable of deciding where to focus. 'There are so many people packed tightly together.'

'I know. It's a popular facility to unwind or even hide.'

'Hide?'

'From life.'

'Hm. You mean…a distraction?'

'Trade reality for fantasy; it's simple enough to do.'

'So it would seem.'

'But we're just here to have fun, so, what do you want to try first?'

'That is difficult to say without having any real knowledge on this sort of entertainment.'

Rin hooked her arm into Saber's and led her into the arcade further.

'Then I'll just have to be your guide.'

At first, Saber simply refused to try anything. Rin would demonstrate some of the games, such as shooters and side-scrolling adventures, but her servant was much more content just observing and critiquing. Rin wondered if she had made a terrible mistake, her nerves agitated by the idea of boring Saber. Finally, however, when Rin came upon a much older game in the form of Whack-a-Mole, Saber showed a little more interest. Rin began to explain patiently, overjoyed her servant was so intrigued.

'It's ancient, but still fun. The moles come out of the hole, and you have to try and hit as many as you can with the hammer.'

'This seems unnecessarily cruel. Why should I punish the moles? What have they done to bear such brutality?'

'Arturia-san.' Rin shook her head, and this seemed to make Saber cease her analysis.

'Very well. A game such as this will enable me to gauge my current reaction speed. If I view it as mere practise for what is to come, I shall stand before the challenge.'

'Okay, okay.' Rin almost laughed, inserting some coins and listening to the start of the game. 'Here they come!'

Saber's eyes flashed at the emergence of the first mole. Her arm flew, the hammer becoming a blur before the mole was sent back down with a stern hit, points beeping on screen and music adding to the intensity.

'Hyah!' Saber shouted, startling Rin with its abruptness.

Another mole popped out in the top right, but he merely stuck his nose into the air before being sent back from whence he came. Saber was impressive. It was almost as though she had a sixth sense, which might not be so far from the truth, Rin decided. Saber's battle instincts had risen to heroic status, and she saw, heard, and felt much more than the average human being.

Soon enough, the stage of the game where too many moles came out to hit in the time allowed for most individuals was upon the girls, but Saber was relentless, her wrath falling onto every creature who dared stick their nose just the slightest above ground. The hammer was a streak, and Rin doubted her servant was aware of the crowd gathering about them. It wasn't an ideal situation, but with so many people, a master would be foolish to try anything without the church being alerted and taking disciplinary action.

After nearly five minutes of pandemonium, the new high score was displayed, dwarfing any who had attempted to make a name for themselves up until this point. A crowd around Saber and Rin cheered and clapped, cameras and phones lifted high into the air to record the moment by any means possible.

'This is not…' Saber shook her head, her cheeks heating ever so cutely.

'It's fine. Just act casual.' Rin waved and laughed as an example. Saber did her best to blend, but she knew she seemed much more awkward than normal. On the battlefield she was a maiden of destruction, but in modern day social settings, Rin could see how uncomfortable she became. Individuals approached the two girls for commentary and a quick photo or two, but soon the crowd dispersed, seeking another brief thrill to help fill various-sized voids.

'That was rather difficult.' Saber sighed, following Rin to a small couch away from the main attractions and closer to a snacking area. The blue-hued lighting mixed with the general ambience of the space was intoxicating, leaving time to meld into the void.

'I can tell. But you did ridiculously well. Shall I get a drink for Her highness, considering the reserves used?'

'I can get one myself.' Saber denied Rin, but she was hardly willing to give in so easily.

'I am fully aware of that, but my offer still stands. Surely you need to rest. Heheh!'

'I-it is not a master's duty – '

'Master? I'm not anything like that tonight, you crazy person!' Rin poked Saber's nose and then went to the snack stand, quickly ordering something for herself and Saber. Was this working at all? They seemed to be getting a little closer. They were better than before, anyway. Understanding. That's all it took. Maybe her father lacked such a bond with his servant. He had summoned an Archer; Rin knew that much, but what had gone wrong? Her father was a master strategist. According to his notes, he was in position to win the war, yet he hadn't written beyond…

Rin turned with cold drinks in hand and found a trio of young men loitering around Saber, one of them leaning forward, overtop of her with his arm outstretched and resting on the back of the couch. A surge electrocuted Rin's chest, and she quickened her pace, hastily making her presence known with a clearing of her throat.

'I'm sorry, gentlemen, but we are not interested in boys this evening. Girls night out. I'm sure you understand.'

All three individuals, or perhaps thugs, turned and faced Rin, wide grins stretching over their mouths.

'Damn; another hottie! We were just asking your lovely friend here what she thought about joining us for a drink back at our place. With two of you, things could get _real_ fun.'

They were all fairly revolting, if only because they attempted to look a little more intimidating than most. Long, messy hair, piercings, and postures that invited any sort of hostility with open arms. The biggest of the three did all the talking, his two "buddies" snickering and grinning as though following a stock character script. It was almost comedic.

'We're not interested.' Rin replied without missing a beat.

'Come on; we'll make it worth your while!'

'I doubt that's possible.'

The pleasantry was over in that instant.

'You think you're better than us or somethin', Bitch?'

'I hardly _think_ anything, good sir.' Rin huffed.

'That so?' The thug leaned in to Rin's face, his breath smelling like fast food mixed with cigarettes. It was terribly nauseating, and Rin sighed inwardly, not completely unfamiliar with being aggressively flirted with. She doubted these three "boys" would do anything too terrible in a public place, but the leader seemed a little more hostile than she gave him credit for. Already, Rin was moving magic into her fist, if necessary.

However, soon the apparent leader of the pack was spun in a complete 180 degree turn, totally caught off guard and not realizing what his future held until an impact like that of a wall, presumably, met his nose, causing instant blood to drip through his fingers and onto his clothes. The other two individuals went to their friend's aid, although they were swat away angrily before the young man growled something under his breath and made a dash for the washrooms.

'Thish ishn't over, whoresh!'

'Hm. All bark and no bite, it would seem.' Saber rubbed her knuckle, a deep scratch taking over her hand because of a piercing on the thugs face, no doubt.

'Let's get you to a washroom…A different one a little further down.'

It all happened so quickly, Rin doubt anyone had really seen anything except for a nearly grown male rushing to take care of a bloody nose. Thank goodness for the lights and sounds.

'You okay?'

'Was that guy bothering you?'

'Should I call security?'

'They won't be allowed here again.'

Apparently, Rin was wrong. It would seem the scene wasn't as secretive as expected, although Saber didn't appear to be in immediate danger. Rin waved off the offers and inquiries, moving into a quieter part of the arcade near the exit and entering the washrooms for women there.

'It will not take long to heal.' Saber insisted as Rin turned on the hot water.

'I know that, but we don't want the blood getting everywhere either. Those are my clothes you're wearing, remember?'

'Ah. Yes. I'm sorry.'

'It's nothing. Just stay still and let me help.' Rin took hold of Saber's wrist and guided her under the water, rubbing the wound on her knuckle gently until the blood was cleaned off. She felt the warmth of Saber as her body pressed up against her, and smelled something foreign upon the young woman that had become one of the most important kings in history.

How could a spirit emit such things? Servants were essentially ghosts, but their physical presence was much more real than Rin had thought all this time. Rin could feel Saber's skin, her warmth, her breath, and her entire being. Arturia Pendragon was standing right beside her, and it was only just now, in this somewhat intimate moment, that Rin Tohsaka felt a new sort of weight given to her by this Fifth Grail War: She was responsible for this other human. They were partners; or perhaps more than that, since they literally relied on each other to stay alive. What sort of burden _was_ this relationship between master and servant? Rin understood the technicalities, of course, but this bond was so much more than a mere contract.

' – san? Rin-san?'

Rin blinked, realizing she was still massaging Saber's hand. She immediately released her servant, her face turning more than a number of reds.

'S-sorry! And you used my name…!' Rin hadn't expected the culturally intimate reference to her first name to impact her so, but she could feel the temperature in her cheeks rising

'N-never mind that. You were so lost in thought I was forced to attempt something drastic. Are you unwell?'

'A bit, but perhaps distracted would be more accurate. I'll be fine.'

Saber seemed to find this amusing, and had the decency not to pry beyond that.

'Still, I am confused as to why those men showed such a keen interest in us. Did I do something to invite them over?'

Rin relaxed now, enjoying the obvious confusion on Saber's face.

'The only "thing" you did was look pretty, and that's usually enough for guys like that.'

'How shallow.'

'Most of them are.' Rin agreed bitterly.

'Hm.' Saber seemed to think little more about something so integral to many a young girl's life, leading herself and Rin out of the washrooms and stopping ever so suddenly, her eyes lighting up as she spotted something beyond that made her lose some of the control she was so adamant on maintaining.

'Rin-san…!' Saber almost gasped, moving from her master and to another game. Mounted in front of a fairly large screen was a fake motorcycle that was life-size and fairly accurately made. On the screen the road wove around tight corners and through mountains, showcasing the thrill this particular attraction at the arcade had to offer.

'That one catch your eye?' Rin smiled, feeding off Saber's excitement.

'Yes. In the past war, I do recall riding something like this. It was…extremely pleasant. This is a simulated version, correct? Would you mind if I tried it?'

'Not at all.' And Rin didn't hesitate to get the game started.

* * *

'Thank-you, Rin-san. I appreciate you permitting me to give in to a silly, frivolous desire.' Saber appeared a little ashamed with herself for allowing some joy into her life, and this bothered Rin as the two of them began walking home, passing on the availability of a taxi in order to enjoy the nighttime of Fuyuki City with all its lights and life.

'It wasn't silly, Saber.' Rin wanted to see how long it would take for her servant to realize she was being so familiar. It's not as though she didn't want to keep calling Saber Arturia, but the name felt so private and personal that Rin just didn't feel right using it haphazardly. 'You're allowed to enjoy your stay here a little bit. I know we're in a war, but how many times does someone get a second chance at living?'

'Yes…' Saber sounded reflective, and Rin knew she was thinking about her past. Maybe Saber would go into it someday, depending on how long the war lasted. 'That is true.'

'Besides, you looked really good on that bike. It was rather sexy.'

'P-pardon?' Saber's pitch went up, and Rin knew she had her. She pressed, revelling in the thrill of Saber's reactions.

'I'm serious; the way you worked those handle bars and straddled that seat, tightening your legs when you were making a sharp turn. Oh, yes. Very sexy.'

'…You are teasing me.' Saber realized, allowing Rin to smile openly now.

'I am, but it's still all true.' Rin didn't look to see Saber's reaction. She was too focussed on her chest flopping ever so slightly. She was just messing with Saber. It was her forte. She liked seeing people squirm; especially those that had so much pride. But something felt…off.

'You appear rather desirable to men as well, Rin-san. Am I wrong?'

Rin was caught off guard, not expecting such an attack from her servant.

'I-I suppose so.'

'It is to be expected. Beauty like yours is a rarity, of this I am sure. Beauty _and_ intellect housed upon and within one body? Well, I suspect few wouldn't be drawn to such brilliance. If you were maiden in my time, you would be frequently fought over; of this, I have little doubt.'

Rin's heart thumped and she now understood the charisma that was required for any good leader. Saber had delivered her counterattack perfectly to the point of making Rin nearly swoon. Rin didn't swoon. It wasn't part of repertoire of reactions to any form of flirtation. Yet, Saber had managed as much with ease. Saber; another woman. Amusing.

'So, you really are the most powerful servant.' Rin relented finally, leading to both girls laughing quite openly. Their joy was cut short, however, when a paramedic's siren came within earshot, the disruptive sound causing anyone within the vicinity to stop what they were doing and wait for the vehicle to zoom past. Cars pulled over, and the street went still before the lights came into view, adding to the luminosity of the night.

'That…means there has been an injury, correct?' Saber's face went serious.

'Yes.'

'It might have been the doing of a servant. Best investigate before heading home.'

'You didn't feel anything, however, did you?'

'Not this time, but forms of concealment might be at play. Shall we?'

Rin nodded. The emergency was in the direction of Rin's place anyway. She hailed a taxi, and pursued the accident without making it obvious to the driver what her real objective was.


	10. Chapter 10

The night had been going so well, it was easy for Rin to desire simply dismissing the presence of a paramedic zooming through the city. However, Saber was much more focussed, hungry for information regarding any other servants that could be making their move.

The two young women exited the taxi, tipping the driver handsomely for not being too nosy, and then snuck about the subdivision, following the flashing lights to the scene that was already taped off. There was a decently large crowd gathered already, so, it made getting closer to the incident that much simpler without having to worry about an attack. Rin and Saber focussed on the victim, watching as the paramedics went to work and evaluated the situation, hesitation in what would normally be some level of routine for the professionals.

'They are confused.' Saber observed quietly.

'This isn't a normal situation, then.'

'No. I suspect supernatural foul play.'

'Hm…' Rin channeled her magical circuits into her senses, surveying the area and noticing faint traces of enchanted residue lining the border of the victim's previous location. Sloppy work. Was this meant to be found?

'Please be on your way, everyone. The family and patient need space.' An officer directed.

Rin and Saber backed off, annoyed by the curtness of the man.

'That might be all we are capable of observing tonight, Rin-san.' Saber decided quietly, perhaps knowing there was little benefit in remaining exposed after a servant had likely already left.

'Energy drain…?' Rin pondered, having noticed some abnormal physical characteristics on the victim's face before he was placed in the back of the medical vehicle.

'She calls you by your first name?' A familiar voice sounded from within the crowd. Both Rin and Saber sent notices of caution to one another, but Rin almost instantly relaxed once she witnessed Shirou Emiya approaching her. He waved casually, although he maintained his common, absent-minded gaze that hid many a thought. Still, he had recovered well, which was somewhat of a relief.

'Yes.' Rin answered shortly.

'Interesting. Archer barely even talks to me.'

Rin's face flared in exasperation as she took hold of Shirou's arm and dragged him into a darker part of the subdivision, away from the incident. Archer had obviously revealed how she was involved in this war. Rin cursed herself for being dragged to such an early fight only to gain very little from the exchange. If anything, she was now at something of a disadvantage.

'What the hell are you doing? If you now know as much as I'm assuming you do, why on earth are you talking to me like this? I could kill you!'

'Oh. I guess that's true. But why would you save my life only to kill me? Thanks, for that, by the way, Tohsaka-san. Really.'

Rin grit her teeth and growled.

'Unbelievable!'

'Shall I, Master?' Saber offered, although she sounded a touch unsure, no doubt because she understood Rin's relationship with Shirou a bit better now.

'No! No.' Rin calmed herself, re-establishing her grace before proceeding with Shirou. The way he flustered her so was ever aggravating. 'This is your first and final warning, Emiya-kun. Stay. Away. From. Me. When we're at school, fine, but don't let me find you exposing yourself like this again! If we both make it to the end of the war, then we shall perhaps handle this awkward scenario with some maturity, but until then, we are enemies. Understand?'

'Huh.' Shirou cocked his head. 'You're totally different from how everyone sees you at school, aren't you? You really are just another teenage girl when it comes down to it.'

'And what does _that_ mean?'

'Nothing. It's good. I kind of like this side of you.'

Rin couldn't help the blood rushing to her cheeks.

'Don't pretend you know me, Emiya-kun.' Rin turned her face away, huffing. 'N-now go! Try not to get yourself killed.'

'Yeah. You, too. Archer filled me in. I can't say I like this Grail War concept, but I don't have much of a choice if I want to be the man I told my father I'd become. I'll just be playing a little differently than the other masters, I think.'

Rin's chip softened, and she reminded herself why Shirou struck a chord in her every time she passed him in the halls. There was something so pure and good about him she couldn't ignore. He was naïve to the point of stupidity, but his clear heart and giving nature hadn't gone unnoticed by one of the school's celebrities. Indeed, he was a constant anomaly in her perspective that she hated humouring considering the disarray such thoughts generally manifested.

'Do you even know magic? I had no idea you were a magus.' Rin lowered her voice, crossing her arms.

'I only know one type. I'm not very good at it either. Archer stays hidden a lot, and he's pretty pissed most of the time for getting stuck with me. It's going to be a rough ride, but he's really strong, so, I just have to catch up. We have similar magic, you know? Projection and re-enforcement…'

'Shhh! Be quiet! Be! Quiet! Are you truly planning to stand here and tell me _all_ your weaknesses? We're enemies, Emiya-kun! If I were any other master, Saber would have cut your head clean off by now.'

'Oh. Right. Well, thanks for not beheading me, Saber. I'm Shirou Emiya, by the way.' Shiro extended his hand to Saber, whose honour wouldn't allow her to refuse such pleasantry.

'Good evening.' Saber said, but not without some coldness in her voice…until her hand met Shirou's, and Rin noticed a strangeness come over her expression. She released the boy hastily, stepping back in hesitation.

'You…uh…' Shirou seemed flustered, which was rare for him. 'You look just like another teenage girl. But you're a servant, too, huh?'

'…Yes.'

'The Saber class, no less, Emiya-kun. It's typically one of the most powerful classes summoned.'

'Wait…so, that was you two fighting last night? Against Berserker?'

'You _saw_ that?' Rin's eyes widened.

'Archer took me up onto one of the buildings a ways away. I couldn't really see anything, but…wow. You were actually fighting that thing, huh?'

'Indeed.' Saber nodded confidently.

'I'm glad you guys weren't hurt. Archer sent off a crazy strong attack.'

'Archer did that?' Rin saw how powerful the servant was against Lancer, but to have such a projectile at his disposal as well? He was likely attempting to take out Rin and Saber at the same time. He seemed like the type. If it weren't for Shirou's ignorance, Archer could be a major problem in the war. If Rin had summoned him, even as an Archer class, she suspected she would get far with such an individual. What was his heroic origin, however? Rin couldn't even make a decent conjecture.

'Master…allowing this boy to continue as a master with such a servant at his disposal…' Saber was obviously on a similar page to Rin, but Shirou interrupted, likely sensing the danger Saber proposed.

'Guess I _am_ being a little reckless again, but Archer's on point, so if there are any sneak attacks, I just need to give the word and he'll protect me…hopefully. At least he's somewhat listening to me now. That first night? The guy was not the nicest person to be partnered up with. Stubborn to the core. That's not even mentioning the fact that he…well…' Shirou laughed, evidently hiding something.

Rin rolled her eyes. At least Shirou wasn't wandering around aimlessly. Still, the idea of hurting him was not one that Rin revelled in. He genuinely wanted to help people at the expense of his own happiness. He was an enigma; one that Rin couldn't help but watch from afar with a hint of admiration. Even now, his attitude baffled her. How could one person act like this? While she had him here, Rin thought she might as well ask a question that weighed on her mind slightly.

'Matou-san visits you at your place almost every morning, correct?'

Shirou seemed a little thrown by this.

'Shinji or Sakura-san?'

'Sakura-san.'

'Oh. Yeah.' Shirou smiled wryly.

'You are close friends?'

'You could say that.'

 _Right_. Rin recalled in a thought. _Because you like to fix broken things_.

'What are your intentions regarding her, Emiya-kun?'

'My intentions? I don't follow.'

'You can't be _that_ clueless! Nobody is so oblivious! Why would any girl visit a guy's house almost _every_ morning to walk with him to school?'

'Because they're friends?'

'Ugh!' Rin ran her hands through her hair before poking Shirou in the chest and staring at him with unrestricted frustration, fury, and something else she didn't want to quite admit. 'At least _think_ about it, Emiya-kun! Matou-san is a shy, considerate girl who wouldn't involve herself with someone unless there was a reason. She is a girl. You are a boy. What does that usually equal?'

Shirou finally appeared to put the puzzle together, a realization flashing through his face. However, he waved his hand and almost laughed at Rin.

'You mean "funny business"? Oh, no. That's definitely not happening. We're just friends. She's like a sister.'

This stung Rin, and her frustration only built up further.

'Then you better make it abundantly clear to Matou-san that's how you feel, because she _might_ think otherwise, and you _might_ be leading her on without knowing it.'

Shirou's face went serious at this point, his brow furrowing.

'I wouldn't want to do that.'

Rin nodded, her expression stern.

'Good. Now go. I will act civil at school, as promised, but if you cross my path like this again, I can't guarantee I won't see it as an opportunity to remove a master from the war.'

'Ah. Now it's the Tohsaka-san everyone sees at school. I get it.'

Rin's eye twitched. She crossed her arms and turned anew, beginning to make her way out into the main part of the subdivision that would eventually take her closer to home. Saber, naturally, followed, keeping pace and finally beginning to speak once again.

'That was an extended conversation.'

'I'm aware. I'm sorry, Saber.'

'No. It was enlightening. I see why you find it difficult to hurt such a man. He has a strange air about him. Somehow almost familiar, strangely enough. The clarity in his eyes is noble and true. He wants nothing but to help others.'

'At the expense of his own happiness.' Rin muttered bitterly.

'Pardon?'

'It's nothing. It's nothing at all. He just better be careful with Sakura.'

Saber appeared to know it wasn't the place to pursue such matters further. It's almost as though she kept deeper thoughts in relation to the interaction hidden for now, her consideration illustrated to Rin. Just hours ago, the heroic spirit might not have cared about such things, but something was changing in her heart, and she was still deciding on whether she wanted to embrace it or not, perhaps.

* * *

'I must thank you for taking me out this evening, Master. Although I had severe doubts, it would appear that, at the end of the day, I was able to have a pleasant time with you. I suppose you are much more insightful than I gave you credit for, although it is not as if I thought you incompetent to begin with.'

'Thanks, Saber.' Rin had already changed into her pajamas; a loose fitting, frilly beige/pink strapless shirt that generally revealed her midriff alongside rather short bottoms with the tendency to hint at the young woman's pleasing back side. She was sitting with one leg over the other in the grandest of her chairs, sipping some tea and reflecting upon recent events even though her creased brow seemed to indicate frequent bouts of irritation.

'Shall I leave you alone for some time?' Saber offered.

'No. I don't mind the company.' Rin sighed, frustrated by her own annoyance. 'I apologize for my foul mood. Emiya-kun irritates me.'

'I noted as much.'

'He's such a fool.'

'Yet a strangely likeable one. In better circumstances, I would wish to learn more about the ideals he spoke of.'

'As I said, he's selfless to a fault. You think I put on a front? He's the best actor of us all. I don't think anyone knows the real Shirou Emiya; not even him.'

'Yet, you admire the boy, to a degree?' Saber commented wisely, catching Rin off guard and showing her kingly wisdom.

'I…I don't want to talk about it. Perhaps I need time to bring myself down before I consider our next move.'

Saber then relaxed her stance, moving behind her master and placing her hands upon Rin's shoulders. She began squeezing and releasing at regular intervals, finding a multitude of knots before Rin even had the chance to stop her sudden act of kindness.

'Y-you shouldn't…!' Rin breathed, placing her tea down and leaning forward despite what she said. What was Saber doing so suddenly? A massage? Just earlier this evening one could argue she disliked Rin, yet now, perhaps Rin had truly made the right choice by deepening their bond over diving right into combat again.

'My attendants used to perform such tasks for me regularly. It is not so abnormal for a servant to help relieve their master of stress. You are attempting to plot out our next move, are you not? Allow me this, then, and let us discuss your thoughts openly to better flesh out ideas in council.'

'But you are a king…' Rin's voice had gotten even smaller. Saber's grip was strong, thus the massage was overly pleasing. Prickles went all throughout Rin's body, and parts of her stiffened, embarrassingly so. She pressed her arms against her chest to calm her reaction, but the deep exhales through her mouth hid very little from her servant, otherwise. Even her mana circuits were beginning to act up. Rin's voice was practically squeaking through, and Rin absolutely could _not_ allow that to happen.

'I am a king, and I serve Rin Tohsaka. What does that make you, I wonder?' Saber countered, pinching Rin's shoulder and causing her to shriek in pain and then sigh with pleasure at the release.

'F-fine. I won't stop you, then.' Rin relented. It felt so amazing, after all. Frighteningly amazing.

'Good girl.' Saber smiled softly, rubbing down Rin's bare arms and feeling the goosebumps for the first time. 'Ah. I am doing well. I wasn't overly confident in my skills since I am used to receiving, so, this makes me quite satisfied.'

'You're doing…really well…' Rin managed, her knees pressed together and legs rubbing into one another. What was happening? Why was her pulse quickening so? This arousal wasn't normal. Rin's mana circuits felt as though they were on fire. It was alarming yet incredibly intriguing. This was something she had done a little research on, but she didn't think such a basic physical movement would start a reaction like the one she was experiencing. Saber and Rin already had a spiritual connection thanks to the summoning ritual, but was this the physical connection she had read about? If she performed the actual ritual, then, would Saber and Rin become even more powerful?

_B-but that would mean…!_

A sharp pain shot through Rin's mind, breaking the moment at multiple junctions before she realized that someone had stepped through her barrier.

'Another guest?' Saber had returned to normal, her sisterly tone gone and heroic presence once again prevalent. Rin attempted not to let regretful longing cloud her judgement.

'Yes. I have a feeling I know who it is, based on the fact he's hardly concealing his presence, but still be at ready. He is not a man I trust despite his role in this war.'

Saber nodded, equipping her armour easily; she too surely having felt the bizarre link unknowingly started between herself and Rin. She was thirsty for battle, nonetheless, and almost seemed to want this guest to force her hand.

Rin grabbed her housecoat and went to the door, unlocking it and opening the wooden construct to Kirei Kotomine. He was a close friend to her father, and technically Rin's foster parent, although his business generally took him elsewhere. He was an imposing man of the cloth, his dead eyes doing little to hide the lethal combatant behind them. He had been involved in the previous Grail War, as Rin understood it, and had also somehow survived. Rin trusted him little, and was always on guard when he was around even though he played nice ever since taking her in after the destruction of her family.

'Good evening, Rin.' Kirei's voice rumbled, sending tremors through Rin's veins.

'I thought the moment the war started you weren't supposed to leave the church lest a master need refuge.'

'I have taken the necessary precautions, thank-you. You hadn't visited yet, and I was curious as to how the summoning had gone.' His intonation, his posture, his movements; all of them indicated a man of presence that knew how to fight to survive and how to manipulate all who dared underestimate his ability.

Rin maintained her scowl, opening the door slightly wider to reveal Saber. The moment Saber's eyes fell upon Kirei, something within her stirred in panic, coursing through Rin in turn. Her incredible battle instincts warned her rightfully, it would seem. She gave the priest the smallest of nods, and he returned the greeting with a twitching lip.

'As you can see, I am doing quite well for myself at the moment.'

'Indeed. The Saber class, I can only presume, based on what I know about the other contenders. Impressive, Rin. Well done. With a gifted mage, like yourself, at the helm, her abilities will only be further amplified. I nearly pity the other masters.' Kirei closed his eyes, placing his hands behind his back and continuing. 'I have fulfilled my duty to your father, then. I can no longer play favourites, as I'm sure you are aware.'

'I would prefer it no other way.' Rin affirmed.

'Good. There are a few competent masters in this fifth installment of the war. Already, some very bizarre circumstances have come to pass. We are sure to see a progressively intense battle as the days go on. This period of tentativeness will doubtfully extend past a scarce few more days. Best enjoy the peace while you have it, Rin. Remember what your father and I have taught you, and you will go far.'

'My, aren't we talkative today?' Rin sneered.

'Perhaps I am merely anticipating good things from you. You truly are a spitting image of that impressive man. _He_ was so close to winning, and yet – '

'Enough. You've said your piece. Now, you are simply breaking the rules that your order is meant to protect. Leave.'

Kirei allowed himself to be mildly amused by this aggression.

'Trust no one, Rin. You are on your own now.'

'Then nothing has changed.' And Rin shut the door, waiting until she felt Kirei pass through her barrier before finally letting out some air and steadying her heart. She hated him. He disgusted her innately.

'He is a dangerous man, Master.' Saber reinforced.

'I know.'

'He facilitates the war now?'

'To an extent, yes.'

'I see. He seems very knowledgeable.'

'He always knows more than he lets on.'

Perhaps sensing Rin's shaken soul; Saber placed a hand on her master's shoulder and met her eyes with a steady and confident stare.

'There is one thing he didn't seem to understand, however…' She began, familiarity returning to her voice. 'You are most certainly not on your own.'


	11. Chapter 11

Rin found herself taken aback by Saber's chivalric claim, the way the woman held a hand to her chest, as if performing some sort of salute, enchanting in its own way.

'Thank-you, Saber. I know now, without a doubt, I can rely on you during this war.' She returned to the living room, seating herself back upon her favourite chair, relieved and, admittedly a little disappointed due to lingering thoughts of the interrupted massage, when Saber also sat, her posture perfect as always.

'Indeed.' Saber nodded.

'I really _am_ sorry with the somewhat turbulent start. We have a shared stubborn streak. I was intimidated by you, I suppose, and felt the need to prove myself a competent master.'

'Your mana flow is an abundance of proof, Master. Your admittance to your faults even more.'

Rin's cheeks were flaring again as she turned away haughtily.

'G-geez. You really can be quite the flatterer when you want to be, can't you?'

Saber grinned slightly, as if drawing pleasure from Rin's reaction and feeding on it.

'I was a king, Master. Being charismatic is a near pre-requisite.'

'I can see that, I suppose.' Rin managed to calm herself. She was just about ready to call it a day, considering how eventful it had turned out to be and the fatigue from the night before still taking its toll, but Rin felt it rude to dismiss herself so hastily from Saber. They were making such fine progress it would be a waste to cut their time together short abruptly.

'Shall I make you a warm drink, Saber? I find such an indulgence to be soothing prior to sleeping for the night.'

'O-oh.' Saber blinked in surprise. 'That would be lovely, yes. Yet I fear you're overstepping your call of duty again, Master. I am but a mere servant in this war, and treating me as anything but that could prove catastrophic to your goals.'

'I would hope I have shown what kind of master I plan on being just this evening, Saber.' Rin was already getting up and moving to her kitchen, Saber following and lingering at the doorway, her curiosity somewhat adorable. 'Now, would hot chocolate do? You seem to have a sweet tooth.'

'I hesitate to admit as much, but you are not far from the truth, Master.'

'Good. Honesty makes any relationship simpler. I'll add some whipped cream as well. You're in for another treat!'

Rin could feel Saber's eyes on her as she worked. She wasn't the most graceful in the kitchen, she'd be the first to admit, but she could throw together a hot chocolate easily enough; her nerves on edge when being observed so closely, however.

'You simultaneously have the grace of some of the fairest maidens I have encountered and the gruffness of many a knight I fostered.' Saber appraised as Rin was putting the finishing touches on the drinks.

'And what is _that_ supposed to mean?' Rin laughed with a hint of irritation.

'I am unsure. However, I do find it undeniably fascinating.'

'Well,' Rin handed Saber her drink, the mug plain, yet expensive, as far as Rin knew. 'I'm honoured you find me so "fascinating", King Arthur. And be careful; it's pretty hot.'

'I appreciate the warning.' Saber followed Rin back to the living room, both women seating themselves and blowing upon their drinks in silence, the ticking of an old grandfather clock proceeding until the hour struck and it went into a collection of chimes, dinging nine times before the ticking resumed in full force.

Rin was the first to take a sip of the sweet drink, and she savored the experience, closing her eyes in relaxation.

'This house is quite large in contrast to the majority in Fuyuki City.' Saber spoke at last, and Rin felt a part of her flip in both excitement and apprehension.

'It's a unique structure, that's for certain. My father had a distinct interest in Western culture, considering his own background, and I'm sure it shows unabashedly all over.'

'Certainly. However, I was considering the sole resident of such a building during such an evaluation. You truly live here alone, Master?'

'Not anymore.' Rin attempted to deflect, her heart aching in a familiar way she really didn't want to share with her servant when she had seemingly _just_ gained her respect.

'For the time being, yes.' Saber countered, taking a gulp of her drink now. 'My! Quite the delicious brew!'

'Right?' Rin grinned proudly. 'Except I would definitely not call it "brew".'

'Just so. I am enjoying it all the same.' Saber took another sip, her manners perfect and her grace undeniable. She was proving herself royalty over and over again. This was a king. This was a heroic figure from a legend few hadn't heard of even in Japan. Rin was still trying to get over the prospect of it all. What other manifestations of lore would she and Saber confront in the coming days?

'However, I'd prefer not to evade the subject breached, for it contributes to my perception of you.'

'Still figuring me out?' Rin joked, but Saber nodded earnestly.

'I am. You're…perplexing me with every passing hour, to say the least.'

'Is that a compliment?'

'It is not a bad detail.' Saber met Rin's eyes, her focus forcing the younger woman to turn away shyly. Only Shirou had ever looked at her with such intensity, his honest, pure mannerisms disallowing him from doing anything but. However, Saber did so purposely, clearly attempting to piece more aspects of Rin together in her mind. The Tohsaka heir wasn't keen on being dissected so, in most cases, but she didn't mind Saber performing on her, for she knew she could be a worthy master to the incredible king.

'Tell me more about that man.' Saber changed the subject, thankfully. She was considerate, obviously, likely seeing Rin's discomfort when speaking of her personal life so intimately.

'Kirei Kotomine? He's the chosen mediator in this Grail War and also my acting guardian.'

'But you do not trust him.'

'I'm impressed you could tell, although I didn't hide my disdain very well, did I?'

'Moderately, at best.' Saber smiled, and Rin couldn't help but do the same.

'He's despicable. He's given me little concrete reason to dislike him, but I'd rather keep such a man at arm's length moving forward. I thank him for everything he's done for me, including some martial arts training, but I can sense a snake when I'm near one, and turning my back on him would be a fatal mistake, I'm sure.'

Saber considered this while drinking the rest of her hot chocolate, nodding solemnly soon thereafter.

'He pricks at nerves not stirred since the previous Grail War.'

'He was involved in that one, according to my father. He served him well before his…before he lost. They were friends, supposedly.'

'You doubt even that?' Saber pushed, and Rin felt her getting too close to an exceedingly tender piece of her hidden self.

'I don't trust easily. Let's leave it at that.'

A beat.

'But you trust me to be your blade, Master?' Saber's tone changed slightly.

'I don't have a choice, do I?' Rin bit back the bitterness swelling in her chest, softening her visage to respond more adequately. 'But yes. I have to say, I feel I can come to trust you with my life, Saber.'

* * *

Rin's trip to school was always done in solitude. The friends she _did_ have hailed from completely opposite parts of the city. Honestly, Rin preferred it this way. She needed time to think and organize everything on her mind, and the walk allowed her to do so. On foot, Rin could make the trek within about forty-five minutes. Being more fit than most would assume, Rin enjoyed the exercise, but now that Saber was with her, she had even less to complain about. Having breakfast with someone certainly helped as well. Rin didn't realize how lonely she was until now. She supposed she was fortunate that she and Saber had, for the most part, come to a mutual understanding. If anything, Rin was under the impression that her servant truly liked her, based on the night before. It was a feeling she enjoyed, even if she wasn't sure she should bask in such acceptance at the hands of, essentially, a tool.

'It is hard to think that underneath this city there is such a legendary battle taking place.' Saber commented, wearing a simple white blouse and blue skirt that Rin decided to provide her.

'Do you like Fuyuki City?'

'It is much different from where I ruled, but I _do_ find it appealing, yes.'

'I'm somewhat indifferent, although I'm starting to warm to it a bit, I think.'

'And why so suddenly?'

'Hard to say.' Rin lied. 'Anyway, today we're going to do a little more recon at school. Emiya-kun is a master, but that doesn't mean there aren't more masters hiding within that very building. I'll need you to stay close enough to the school, but maybe also just outside the gate, if you don't mind, to keep an eye on who comes and goes.'

'A master is likely draining mana from regular humans to provide him or herself with an abundance of stored energy based on last night's discovery. It is a tactic I find most revolting considering the method. Additionally, having a rather powerful magus as a master makes it almost unnecessary for me.'

'True.' Rin let the statement linger but, feeling her face fever slightly, before pursuing a topic that had kept her awake a little longer than she would admit the night before, especially after the somewhat personal chat Saber and she had shared over a nice warm drink. 'Not to change the subject, but what if there was a way to unlock even more power between us, Saber? Would you be interested in the ritual involved?'

Saber hummed in consideration, enjoying the walk to school, it appeared.

'As long as it doesn't put your life at risk, I would consider as much. However, I must say that I feel plenty capable enough as is.'

'R-right.' Rin felt the need to justify the absurd suggestion. 'I suppose it would simply increase our chances of winning even further, is all I was thinking. I don't believe it necessary either, to be honest, but it was…um…just a thought.'

_Really. What on earth am I thinking? I'm being ridiculous…_

'In any case, what would this "ritual" entail? I do not recall such a tactic from the previous war. Surely more masters and servants would participate in such a boon, if possible, would they not?'

Saber's ignorance made Rin even more flustered. She wasn't exactly sure such an enhancement method worked properly. Besides, like Saber had said, it didn't seem necessary. They were stacked at present anyway. And Rin was certain she couldn't follow through with something like _that_ with Saber. Better to not rock the boat that they had just managed to stabilize.

'Nothing. Forget I mentioned it.'

Saber hummed again with intrigue but, to Rin's relief, let the subject go quite simply.

'…So be it, Master.'

Rin neared her school and found a couple of her friends standing about the gate, chatting with Shirou and Sakura. Rin's chest tightened at the sight. How was she supposed to act now that she had allowed herself to enter both Shirou _and_ Sakura's life? This sort of situation is what she had been trying to avoid until _after_ the Grail War, and yet she seemed to let such careful restriction fall apart with the worst timing due to her own fears of mortality's fragility in the face of battle.

'This is where we part for now, Saber.'

'Understood. If the situation demands it, don't hesitate to summon me with a Command Seal.'

'Thank-you.'

Kaede noticed Rin first, and notified the others before waving excitedly.

'Hey! Rin-chan!' Kaede shouted out in her usual, boisterous voice.

'Are you feeling better?' Kane Himuro, a much quieter and considerate friend of Rin's asked. She wore circular glasses and had light, almost white-blonde hair that was quite rare. Apparently, she had mixed blood. She also had an amazing crush on Shirou, likely feeling quite fortunate for speaking with the general loner first thing in the morning.

'Yes. Thank-you.' Rin spoke in a stoic manner, proceeding past the crowd. 'We best hurry, for class is – ' The moment Rin entered the gate to Homurahara Gakuen, an intense, uncomfortable grip took hold of her mana. It was toxic in every way, draining her of energy with but the faintest of attention, yet because of Rin's sensitivity, she couldn't shake the undesirable invasion. Rin projected her thoughts to Saber as best she could, hoping there wasn't too much distance between them just yet.

_'Master?'_

_Do you feel that, Saber? It may be the same person who sent their servant after that man last night._

_'Hm. Perhaps, but this seems…different somehow.'_

_You may be right. It was the moment we entered the school grounds, correct? It's almost as though a net of magic has been cast around the property, sapping every student of their life force without them noticing. This could be very, very bad._

_'Hmph. Then an investigation is in order.'_

_Definitely. See what you can find, but stay out of sight._

_'Consider it done.'_

_Be careful, Saber._

_'…I will, Master.'_

Saber's presence in Rin's mind disappeared, and she suddenly felt naked. Rin had adapted to her servant always being around much quicker than she thought possible. Perhaps this war was what she had been waiting for all along, strangely enough. Years of training, studying, and preparing for taking on the legacy being a Tohsaka meant without seriously considering actual involvement in a war that had never surfaced so quickly after a previous one had concluded. Rin was elated, but so very unsure of how to proceed best in the battles ahead. She felt young and inexperienced, her father's absence more notable than ever before. Still, Saber's presence had anchored her, and now that was gone, for the time being.

'Tohsaka-san.' Shirou's voice started. The group had entered the grounds as well, but none of them appeared to be affected in any way whatsoever; even Sakura, surprisingly. 'Can we talk?'

'Ooo!' Kaede teased, which Rin really didn't want to hear right now; especially in front of Sakura and Kane.

'Not at the moment, Emiya-kun. Class is about to start.' Rin answered, glancing to Sakura briefly to try and get a read on her sister. She didn't seem too fazed by Shirou's invitation, but she was also a professional at hiding her true feelings. It was a family trait.

Shirou didn't seem to have the same tact as Rin, to her dismay, since he proceeded to take hold of Rin's arm to make a point.

'It will only take a second.'

Not wanting to cause more of a scene, Rin acted exasperated, and finally relented, snapping her hand away.

'I'll be right behind you guys.' She said, knowing Kane wasn't pleased, but getting the positive support from Kaede. Sakura didn't even look at Rin, and that hurt more than anything. She _was_ mad. As soon as the three girls were gone, and Rin had found a fairly secluded place to deal with Shirou, she let her frustration go.

'I thought I told you that I would be civil at school, but that would be it! This isn't what I had in mind! We are _not_ friends, Emiya-kun! Do _not_ ever put me on the spot like that again!'

'I'm sorry, but you felt it, didn't you? When you walked past the entrance gates?'

'Of course, I felt it! That doesn't mean you yank me into a conference! This war is a secret! Part of the challenge is participating stealthily! Thus far, you are doing so rather poorly! Stop dragging me down with you!'

Shirou's resolve appeared to falter, and Rin almost felt bad…but then he opened his mouth again.

'We should work together. If we fight as a team, we can get further. I have a feeling I know who's behind this.'

'Pardon?' How? Already? That didn't seem possible.

'I'll only tell you if you agree to be my partner.' Shirou grinned a little bit, thinking he had Rin, more than likely, but she hated being manipulated more than anything, and if Shirou thought he could best her intellectually, he was dead wrong.

'No. You need me more than I need you. I will do my best not to actively hunt you down, for Matou-san, but that's all I'll promise.'

'Archer is pretty powerful though. I don't want to have to fight you. We can disable the other masters and then draw for the Grail or something.'

Rin groaned in utter annoyance, her hands clenching into fists at her side as she responded.

'That's idiotic! This is _war_ , Emiya-kun! You have to _kill_ or be _killed_! The other masters won't be as…as foolish as me! They won't hesitate to kill _anyone_ in their way! And besides, I have Saber! She nearly defeated Berserker on her own, for goodness sake! Don't act as though your Archer could possibly stand a chance!'

'Maybe. Maybe not. But anything can be worked out if you have the right discussion.'

Rin couldn't believe it. Shirou honestly felt he could get through a war without hurting anybody. He was going to get himself killed, and then Sakura would be devastated…again. She finally found someone worthy of her trust; someone who wouldn't betray her knowingly. Someone unconcerned with heritage, pride and expectation…

No.

Rin wouldn't allow it. She couldn't let Shirou be lost to Sakura. She would play the fool again and again if it meant finding _some_ form of redemption with Sakura.

Rin shoved past Shirou, being sure to check his arm with her shoulder aggressively.

'Hmph! You're a fool.' She projected.

'I know.' Shirou sounded proud. Ever more the fool. They were quite the pair, it would seem.

'Meet me after school in the library. We'll wait for the clubs to finish and then we will disable the glyphs that are likely stabilizing this net of poison. Most of our classmates should be able to make it through the day with minimal injury. I'll do what I can on breaks.'

'I'll have Archer seek out the glyphs and mark them for us as well. I'm not sure how to cancel anything out, like you, but I might be able to trace the mana's source to make your job easier.'

Rin kept walking to the school, barely hearing the last part of what Shirou had said. She had a plan, and it wasn't her first choice of action, but he was leaving her no better option. She had to do it…for Sakura.

* * *

The school day dragged more than usual for Rin, especially when she could physically _feel_ the uncomfortable pull at her mana lines. The teachers droned on, her classmates demanded her attention during breaks and lunch, and the lessons melded into montages of confusion in Rin's mind; especially when Saber was apparently close enough (outside the building somewhere?) to speak with her mentally, if however muffled. Rin didn't mind the distraction, however. No. In fact, she welcomed Saber's presence, her voice already earning a place in Rin's mental state of comfort.

_'Are your classes almost complete, Master?'_

_Bored, Saber?_

_'Admittedly, I can only canvas the area so often before succumbing to restlessness, yes.'_

_I'm in my final lecture. It won't be much longer. I apologize._

_'No need. Education is important, and you evidently have earned your place as an admirable student.'_

_I'd be a disgrace if I couldn't achieve this much on my own._

_'A disgrace to whom?'_

Rin was called on by her History teacher then, and she had to hastily grasp the question asked of her, determining, based on the questions on the board and the pages of the textbook her classmates were on what was expected. Had Saber's question thrown her so much that she visibly appeared unfocussed to the point her teacher called her out?

_'I'm sorry, Master. I shouldn't distract you.'_

_No. No, it's fine. Your company isn't…undesirable._

_'…Really?'_

_Really, Saber._ Rin found the corners of her mouth twitching into a small smile. _Not only did I summon the most powerful servant, but I summoned someone I feel an undeniable bond with already._

_'I-I see. That…I can understand. Indeed. You are certainly…a unique master. One whom I value more with every passing moment.'_

Rin felt her cheeks flushing, and that perplexing heat from the time Saber had massaged her coursed through her body, causing her legs to shift under her desk and a small breath to escape her lips uncontrolled.

 _Then let's deal with this current situation the moment we determine the school to be empty and move forward in this war._ Rin shifted her focus, scared of what it meant to dwell on the emotion just barely nipping at her soul.

_'Certainly, Master!'_

* * *

Sneaking about school so that it could be explored after nearly everybody had left was much more difficult than Rin or Shirou had anticipated. The librarian took forever to be on her way, for example. It was fortunate that she didn't feel it necessary to be too thorough regarding her search for any lingering students. After all, who would possibly want to stay after hours? It just didn't really happen.

Waiting around with Shirou wasn't Rin's idea of a good time either. They both had to remain very quiet and very still, hiding out in an underused corner of the decently-sized facility until twenty or so minutes after the door was shut and locked tight, the late evening sun on its way and casting a red light across the sky. Rin caught Shirou, on more than a number of occasions, looking at her. She did her best to dissuade such observation with her most practised of scowls, but he seemed completely invulnerable, grinning and waving awkwardly.

 _'Shall we begin, Master?'_ Saber spoke into Rin's mind, being the only thing keeping her sane throughout the long waiting. She was likely outside of the school still, waiting to enter and rejoin her master.

 _Yes_. Rin nodded to Shirou, and they scouted the area until they were both convinced the school was left all to themselves.

'There are three floors. We will start from the bottom and work our way through until the top. Also…where is Archer?' Rin noted the absence of Shirou's red-clad servant.

Shirou shrugged, his indifference immediately irritating.

'He helped me pinpoint the glyphs, but he claims anything else is beneath his duties. He's going to stay somewhat nearby, but mostly just be on the lookout for any major trouble coming our way.'

'…That works, I suppose.' Rin tried not to sound too enthusiastic. 'Then let's begin.'

The first order of business was reuniting with Saber, and Rin had difficulty hiding the intense relief she felt upon seeing the blonde woman approach herself and Shirou just outside the main building's entrance. She appeared to be a simple foreigner, and that was for the best for the moment.

'Might as well start with the glyph hidden in the track field's shed. It's the most out of the way.' Shirou suggested, and Rin led the small group, moving in a light jog since she didn't savour the idea of working at night, when it was much more likely for a servant to strike.

Once Rin stepped into the tiny building (one she had ventured into only once or twice at most), she could feel the negative energy, the confined space giving little relief to those susceptible to such mana output. The glyph was somewhat poorly hidden, and Rin managed to locate it with relative ease, placing her hand over the nasty collection of runes and feeling her own mana being tugged more viciously as she did so.

'How long does this kind of thing take?' Shirou inquired.

'My master requires focus, Emiya-kun.' Saber interjected, leaving Rin thankful for, despite the overall craftmanship of the glyph seemingly being rushed, it was a complicated collection of mana that really did put Rin's mind through the wringer. The outside world vanished into white noise, and Rin traced the intricate maze of an alien dialogue, as though traversing a labyrinth with her mind and unlocking critical points within the space as she moved to the centre. With every successful break, Rin's mana spiked, the clash of disruption taking an immediate toll. The glyph had a total of six "locks" Rin had to find before she could dispel the corrupted spell altogether, and the process took no less than ten minutes of complete and total mental concentration. Rin sighed after she could feel the pull at her mana lines disappear from the shed completely, sweat having formed on her brow as she stood up shakily.

'Master?'

'I'll be fine.' Rin claimed, although she prayed there weren't a surplus of such glyphs before the net enveloping the school was distinguished, because she wasn't sure how many more times she could perform such surgery. Runes were complicated enough, generally, for the caster to properly manifest, let alone a stranger coming along, ascertaining what was created, and disassembling the spell without causing a massive recoil.

'Lean on me should you need to, Master.' Saber wasn't convinced, and rightly so, considering she could certainly sense Rin's mana state.

Unfortunately, once she had run all over the track field, into the storage building, out into the archery field, and all throughout the first floor of her high school, Rin knew she was taking on a colossal task. Four more glyphs had been successfully removed, but the sun was already nearly set, which meant another day had practically ended with very little progress being made beyond Rin draining herself yet again. Masters weren't supposed to involve civilians to this extent, but Rin supposed the servant responsible for this mess had a means of draining mana without making it too disruptive. Kirei was also the proctor for the church, so, that simply meant the lenient rules were bent wider outside the stipulated parameters. He always seemed bent on pushing the boundaries of contemporary restrictions by any means available.

Not only was Rin growing more frustrated and exhausted with this ridiculous glyph deconstruction, but Shirou was insistent on speaking with her and Saber despite her servant attempting to politely dissuade him almost every chance she got.

'I honestly don't understand how another master could do this. Involving normal civilians is against the rules, right? A lot of people were complaining about headaches and being tired by the end of the day. A couple of my classmates even had to go home or rest in the nurse's office. It was crazy. I'm glad we're nipping this in the bud before it gets too serious. I couldn't stand to watch this another day. I really appreciate your help, Tohsaka-san.'

Rin finished dispelling another glyph, apparently the last one on the first floor of the building before deciding to respond. She did so quietly, conserving energy any chance she got considering how tired she was from mentally navigating so many mazes. Her vision was becoming blurry, and she was tempted to physically lean on Saber as they moved toward the next floor.

'I simply can't allow this servant to get too powerful through such means. It isn't right.'

'I agree. We should protect everyone from a war they want no part of.'

'Emiya-kun…' Rin sighed, ascending the stairs with some strain, holding the railing tightly. 'There is going to be crossfire, more than likely. Naturally, the Mage Society wants to keep it all to minimal and secretive, but people _will_ get hurt. When heroic legends are involved, the fights will only escalate in scale as we get further into the war.'

'No. I won't let anyone get hurt.' Shirou answered with such resolve it was almost convincing.

'You and what army, Emiya-kun?'

'Archer and I.'

'A master and servant can only do so much.'

'I know, but I'm still going to try.'

'That _is_ admirable.' Saber finally interjected, staying rather quiet up until this point beyond slight suggestions of silence from Shirou while Rin worked. 'Admirable, but ultimately futile. A single being only has the power of a single being, as my master has wisely declared.'

'Oh…' Shirou hummed. 'So, you've tried it, huh?'

Rin whirled to Saber, shocked by the insight Shirou was displaying. Her servant was obviously taken aback, partially, but recovered with ease.

'…Perhaps. But that is neither here or now. I have a new objective, and I _will_ fulfill it.' Saber confirmed.

Shirou smiled, leading Rin to another glyph within his own homeroom.

'Archer agreed to train me last night.' He started again, watching intently as Rin shakily began the dispelling ritual anew. 'He doesn't want to lose this fight either. I think I just irritated him enough.'

'Good for you.' Rin breathed, attempting to lock into the glyph's network.

'He's all prickly on the outside, but we have a lot in common too, I think.'

Rin bit at her lip and finally stood, disengaging from the glyph and staring hard into Shirou's clear, honest, annoyingly handsome brown eyes.

'Why are you telling me this?' She snapped, her fatigue roaring.

'Just…for conversation?' Shirou half-grinned.

'For conversation!? What part of you thinks I care?' Rin immediately liked herself a little less after this question, but she had to make a point. She couldn't allow any sort of relationship – friendship or otherwise – to develop between herself and Shirou. If she did, she knew she wouldn't be able to…!

Shirou's gaze narrowed, his entire being suddenly becoming serious.

'Because I know you're a good person, and you push people away when you're scared of involving them in your life of magic and whatnot.'

'Magic and whatnot!? It's not _magic and whatnot_! It's been _my_ life since childhood! This is the most serious task I'll ever undertake! I have trained years – _years_ for this! I've tirelessly studied a completely different world from the one you know while simultaneously playing the perfect student! My father…!' Rin stopped herself, knowing her emotions were erratic due to her perfect exhaustion.

'And that's why I want to help you. I want to make it easier for you.' Shirou replied calmly. Frustratingly.

'Why!? You hardly know me!' Rin shot back.

'Because I – ' Shirou stopped himself, clamping his mouth shut and diverting his previously focussed stare. He didn't have to finish. Rin wasn't an idiot. It all made sense now. Poor Sakura; she had so much taken from her already by Rin. And now this? No. Not happening. Never. Rin honestly wasn't interested. Perhaps something about Shirou intrigued her, but that was as far as she would ever allow it to go. She _couldn't_ let it go further.

'You don't even know who I am.' Rin repeated almost under her breath.

'I know enough.' Shirou responded, showing how stubborn he could also be.

There was an awkward pause for some time, both masters standing still for minutes until Saber finally broke the silence, her diplomatic persona waving a gentle hand.

'We best continue. This conversation can take place another time, if necessary.'

Rin closed her eyes, breathed out slowly, as her father had taught her when her temper tantrums were harder to control as an infant, and refocussed.

'Thank-you, Saber. You're right.'

The rest of the task was done without any further discussion. Shirou would simply point where Archer had instructed him, although Rin could generally have an idea as to where the concentrated poisonous mana was located most of the time. The roof housed the final glyph, and it was by far the most intricate of the bunch. Rin had little left to give, but knowing it was her final descent into a swirling mass of mana linked by a churning mess of locks, she braved the storm, finding the centre and disengaging the glyph with only a shooting pain penetrating her mind to speak of. Fortunately, the web of agony surrounding the school lifted immediately thereafter, and it was as though Rin and Shirou had never breathed clean air before. Rin felt a _little_ better just from the relief, but the next task stressed her out more than all the work recently completed.

'It's finished.' Rin concluded, entering the school's stairwell and hearing Shirou still following her.

'Well done, Master.' Saber said with approval.

'That was pretty impressive.' Shirou added. His voice was still solemn, but his sort of personality would only allow him to be selfish for so long.

'Thank-you.' Rin stepped into the main hallway of the first floor and suddenly turned, facing Shirou and hardening her resolve. Shirou seemed to instinctively recognize the shift in her demeanor, but didn't want to respond, doubting Rin capable of anything but kindness. She would prove him wrong. She was fighting this war. And she would win in the name of her late father's legacy.

 _Do not interfere unless Archer does, Saber_. Rin felt even her mind's voice tremble subtly.

 _'Understood…'_ Saber grasped what had to be done as well, although she also had a kind heart, ultimately, and found conflict alongside Rin's own.

'So, we go our separate ways now?' Shirou shrugged, grinning awkwardly again, as though he didn't want to believe what he was saying.

'Yes.' And Rin took hold of her right arm, pointing it at Shirou and uttering the single lined spell for Gandr, her most easily cast attack while still being moderately destructive. The first blow nicked Shirou's shoulder, scrapping against him with enough force to tear the corner of his uniform and singe the first layer of skin beneath. The look Shirou gave Rin upon realizing what she had just done tore at her heart, twisting it to the point of suffocation.

Betrayal. It was more painful than she imagined.

'We are enemies, Shirou Emiya.' Rin convinced herself, her mana lines wheezing but responding adequately. 'You best get away from me before I take true aim.' Rin fired off two more warning shots, both flashing by Shirou's face and exploding behind him.

'But…Tohsaka-san, you saved me!' Shirou extracted the red crystal Rin had used to heal him. It was one of a kind. Rin didn't place much value in physical things to begin with, considering her upbringing, but she still felt an odd attachment to the piece of jewellery. Perhaps because it was red. Perhaps because it was something of an heirloom connecting her to the Tohsaka name.

'Don't make me repeat myself again, Emiya-kun. If you, by some miracle, survive this war, then we can talk, but until then, we are enemies, and I expect you to stay away from me even at school. Do not converse with me. Do not look at me. Do not even think about me. I am not your friend. I am nothing to you but an enemy moving forward.'

'Master…' Saber uttered. Rin knew what she wanted to say. Rin felt the same. But this was the only way.

'I'll give you five seconds to get out of my sight.'

'You're serious…' Shirou's tone lowered, finally understanding.

'Five…four…'

'But if worked together…! If we formed a truce…! It just makes sense!'

'Three…two…'

'This isn't over, Tohsaka-san. I won't give up on you! I'll win this war the _right_ way!' Shirou began turning, but the moment Rin uttered the number "one", glass shattered to her right, and Saber was on her other side, a golden light enveloping her alongside her armour and a loud clang of forged metal on metal ricocheting throughout the halls.

'No, Archer!' Shirou commanded.

Rin exhaled, knowing if she had even a slightly less-skilled servant her skull may have been destroyed by such a perfectly aimed projectile.

'I don't mean to be blunt, "Master", but this woman and her servant best be dealt with now rather than later.' Archer appeared by Shirou's side now, his abilities as his respective class giving him skills at manoeuvring second only to the Assassin class.

'No. The other masters won't expect a team up. It's the only way we can get through this without too many casualties.' Shirou insisted.

'Fool. The time for negotiations is over.' Archer replied, his frustration obvious. 'Before us stands a servant/master combination that could very well take the war on their own _without_ help. That girl has been weakened by today's task, and thus, we have a chance in this moment. Give me permission, and I can subdue them both. Wait, and we may not have another opportunity.'

'Ho? Quite the bark from the dog willing to betray his master's wishes and perform a dishonorable kill.' Saber sounded less than pleased. 'My master has saved yours not once, but twice now. Her mercy is an admirable trait. However, removing you from the board is likely a tactic we are prepared to enact now. Master?'

Rin was humbled that Saber would become so enflamed due to the risk her master had just been placed in. This wasn't an ideal situation, however. Rin felt the hesitation. Why couldn't Shirou's words leave her be? She thought of Berserker and Lancer. She thought of the other masters and servants she had yet to encounter. Was it wise to discard such readily available help? Her father formed such a truce, hadn't he? Was Rin letting her personal feelings cloud her tactical judgement? What did killing Archer and discarding Shirou really do for her? If only Rin's father had left her more information about his war. If only he hadn't passed away…

But Tokiomi Tohsaka was gone. Therefore, Rin would make her own decision.

'…I have changed my mind.' Rin finally revealed. 'Refusing a truce would be foolhardy at best. You have proven your loyalty, Emiya-kun.'

Shirou's face lit up. Rin didn't know he could look like that.

'Then…?'

'We will not work closely together. I will not do that. However, we _will_ trade information and stay out of one another's way until the end. Then, our servants will decide who is most worthy of the Grail.'

Shirou didn't seem to completely love that answer, but he was competent enough to weigh the pros and cons, and he clearly decided this was a best-case scenario, everything being considered.

'Fine. Deal.'

'It would appear our duel has been placed on hold, Saber.' Archer scoffed.

'I recommend honing your swordplay to perfection if you wish to stand the slightest of chances against a warrior such as I.' Saber calmed, an invisible blade still in hand, nonetheless.

'Hmph.' Archer grinned cruelly, looking down on Saber in many ways, to her controlled anger.

'That being said,' Rin continued, ensuring Archer relaxed his stance since he had proven to be quite unpredictable. 'You mentioned suspecting someone of being a master earlier? Care to elaborate?'

'Sure.' Shirou didn't even hesitate, be that a good thing or bad at this point.

'I do not feel that is wise, "Master". How do we know we can trust this girl? What is she giving us in exchange for such valuable information?'

'It works out in the end for me either way, Archer. I can trust Tohsaka-san because I've known her for a couple of years now. If she double-crosses me, it just goes to show that she's very good at hiding some pretty awful morals.' Shirou said this and stared at Rin the entire time. She knew the tactic he was pulling, but in his mind, it was probably just natural. 'If she can take out a master or two for us, doesn't that mean less effort on our part? She might be more capable of removing a master and servant without killing both anyhow.'

'So be it…' Archer sighed.

Rin smiled a little bit. This was working out much better than it could have.

'I think Shinji might be involved. He was acting a little strange since a couple of days ago. That's basically all I know. It's just a hunch, but I've known him for a long time and, although we're not really as close as we used to be, I can tell that something's off about him.'

Rin nodded slowly. It would make some sense, although she certainly suspected Sakura to be the magical heir to the Matou clan's involvement in the war. This was good news. Perhaps the fact Sakura wasn't a true member of that family backfired on Zouken. How fitting. But Rin couldn't get too excited yet. That crazed old man wouldn't give up that easily. Rin would have to somehow keep an eye on Sakura without alerting the lunatic that she was breaking a deal.

'That will do, Emiya-kun. As for me,' Rin eyed Archer sharply. 'I fought Berserker and his master; a little girl by the name of Illyasviel von Einzbern. My appraisal, thus far, is that they are our biggest threat in the Grail War. Not only is Berserker capable of regenerating after a mortal blow, but Illya herself is bursting with mana as a genius magus. The fact Berserker listens to her is proof of that.'

'I see…' Shirou cupped his face.

'So, I did not kill him.' Archer grunted, clearly annoyed even more.

'Some warning would be appreciated the next time you aim such an attack at the enemy.' Saber spoke up.

'Berserker was the target. The fact you were able to evade the blow just goes to show my calculations were correct.' Archer responded, lifting his arms up in a mockery of ignorance.

'A likely story.' Saber huffed.

Rin looked out the school's window, seeing that it was getting very close to nighttime. She wanted to head home. This day had proven productive enough. She would perform her own investigation on Shinji to prevent another conflict like the one she had spent a great deal of her own mana correcting. If Shinji _was_ a master, she would remove him from the board quickly. He was incompetent and headstrong; an easily taken down target.

'One last thing,' Shirou started once more. 'Issei mentioned that his brother has taken in a mysterious, beautiful young woman. It was about half a week ago that he told me about her. I didn't really think anything of it, but the timing is a little odd, don't you think? Apparently, it has something to do with the woman's upcoming marriage, but I'm not so sure.'

This _was_ interesting news. Rin did a rough calculation in her mind, nodding a bit as she expounded upon her thoughts.

'Very well. Another angle we could take. For now, we know about Lancer, Saber, Archer, and Berserker. That leaves Assassin, Rider, and Caster. The mysterious woman may be one of those servants, or perhaps even a master. The pieces will likely fall into place so long as we move cautiously and elegantly.'

'Right.' Shirou nodded in confidence, but Rin still wondered about him.

At that moment, however, neither master had more time to consider the newly obtained information, because a terrible crackling sound erupted all around them, echoing within the halls and breaking through their eardrums to cause an instantaneous headache that penetrated any sort of natural defence against such dangerous noise. The ground beneath everyone vibrated as though a minor earthquake was taking place, but it was obvious to all present that this was the work of magic; very powerful magic at that.

'Another servant decides to show himself.' Archer manifested his twin swords, a flash of light bursting from each outstretched hand before the blades were fully formed and gripped by their creator.

'They will have to prove much more powerful than even Berserker to provide a challenge.' Saber gripped her invisible sword as well, her eyes thirsty for any kind of combat now.

One by one, skeletal, humanoid creatures with jagged features and monstrous details pulled themselves through the ground. They had clearly been teleported via some sort of blackhole magic, and Rin immediately surmised that only Caster could pull off something of this nature without being anywhere near the prey he or she wished to kill. Soon enough, more than one-hundred skeleton puppets of all shapes and sizes filled the halls, revolting weapons clasped in their magic-imbued grip. It was an army of death, but Rin knew no fear with Saber by her side.


	12. Chapter 12

It was just barely two days ago that Rin was going to school like any other girl her age. Sure, she practiced magic intensely, and was more than aware of the Grail Wars that took place and involved her family every sixty years, but it all felt so far away and fantastical. Rin could perform magic, and that was the constant reminder that the world seemed to go on without a thought of the mages that dwelled all throughout it. Naturally, certain institutes helped foster magic and made it an integral part of everyday life, but from where Rin had stood not that long ago, it was a horizon she could believe only once she entered university to further harness her craft.

Yet, now she and a heroic spirit summoned from the past known as Arthur (Arturia) Pendragon, wielder of Excalibur, stood surrounded by skeletons controlled by another heroic spirit of incredible magical talent, capable of manipulating so many objects at once, infusing them with his thoughts and coordinating such a grand attack. Rin almost wanted to laugh, but she feared the sheer volume of enemies would pose a threat, especially when one considered the tight quarters for combat.

'What say you, Archer? A contest for who can smite the most within a set timeframe?' Saber yelled, full of anticipation, her stance shifting into something that allowed her to strike with minimal initial movement.

'Hmph. Could your pride take a no-name, like myself, outclassing you?'

'An unlikely outcome!'

That is when both Saber and Archer exploded into action. Saber's movements were graceful and perfect, every strike, evasion, and push forward complimented by the most effective slashes from her invisible blade. She downed multiple skeletons at once, the clacking of the monsters rising into near insanity as they died and gathered about the warrior maiden. Archer wasn't allowing himself to be outdone, however, and although he didn't move with the same sort of majesty as Saber, he nearly seemed more deadly with the brutal way in which he handled two blades at once, dismembering enemies with precise and focussed attacks, spinning and leaping in a chaotic-yet-dance-like fashion.

Overall, Rin was mystified, understanding just how far above her these individuals stood in terms of raw power and experience. She didn't have much more time to marvel for, inevitably, due to the enemy's incredible numbers that only continued to increase. A couple of straggling skeletons broke through the ranks, charging toward Shirou and Rin with their weapons hoisted upward, prepared to strike down the masters as perceived easier targets.

'Damn it!' Rin cursed, shoving Shirou away and firing off rapid shots of her Gandr. It took nearly five well-placed, concentrated bullets of magic for Rin to take down just the closest skeleton to her, with more progressively shuffling through the massacre surrounding Archer and Saber. This was a coordinated attack. The masters were the targets all along!

Shirou managed to think on his feet, breaking into the emergency fire kit station on the wall and taking hold of the extinguisher, using it as a most bizarre and desperate means of protecting himself and Rin. The two masters did what they could, but the skeletons almost seemed to be increasing in numbers rather than decreasing. Gandrs continued to fire from Rin's finger, but she felt shallow cuts from simply being in a claustrophobic space among an army of jagged edges.

'This has become pointless!' Archer screamed in frustration, crushing four more deformed skeletons.

'Move the battle to a more advantageous position!' Saber concurred, extinguishing Excalibur before leaping up to the ceiling, twisting just before the top, and springing off of it to reach Rin, taking hold of her, as though she were a bride, and jumping backward out of a window, the glass shattering all about them. Almost immediately after, Archer and Shirou followed suit, breaking yet more of the school in order to make their escape.

'Get back.' Saber urged Rin, the early moonlight now casting a strange shadow upon the educational building and the emanating necromagic oozing from the first floor of what should have been a normal high school. The skeletons didn't hesitate. They followed the prey programmed into their instinctual activities and poured out of the windows like a dark, corrupted waterfall, soon also bursting through the various exits of the school and lining the side of the building as though a massive army from wars of old. Their movements were almost dizzying, the low number of the estimated one-hundred units now expanded upward toward thrice that.

'A coward's way of fighting.' Saber hissed, a glowing aura passing over her blade. Was she thinking of using Excalibur to its greatest capacity?

'We merely run. They will not be able to keep up. If there is no master or servant present then, as I stated before, this fight is more than futile. We play right into Caster's hands. Only he could possibly manage a feat such as this. I will waste no more of my energy on puppets.' Archer allowed his weapons to disappear, the skeletons seemingly awaiting a decision to be made.

Archer was right, but Rin wondered if Caster was nearby. Perhaps if they routed the army he would be forced to show himself? No. That was wishful thinking. A sound retreat made the most sense. Rin's pride be damned, she wouldn't waste her or Saber's energy on a "maybe".

'No! If we leave these creatures be, innocent people could get hurt. We take them all out.' Shirou shouted, taking a step forward.

'Idiocy. Caster knows that such a public spectacle would not go unnoticed by the church. We make ourselves scarce now, boy, or we potentially injure ourselves for nothing.' Archer shot back.

'I'm not willing to leave it to chance.'

Archer breathed out deeply, but then proceeded to place Shirou over his shoulder and prepare to disappear. It was almost comedic, until Shirou's hand glowed as he spoke up once more through grit teeth.

'I command you, Archer, by the seal as a master, we do not retreat from these grounds until every single threat has been destroyed by either yourself or Saber!'

Archer's body flinched, a red glow overtaking him for a moment before he placed Shirou down and reluctantly drew out his blades once more.

'You ridiculous fool!' He choked, rushing into the rows upon rows of enemies.

Rin could only stare at Shirou. He was willing to go so far without even _knowing_ if "innocents" would be hurt? Was he mad? Rin knew the answer. He wasn't mad, per se, but so committed to his decision that nothing else mattered. Not his pride, nor his heritage, nor his position as a master in the Fifth Holy Grail War, and certainly not the wish he supposedly wanted at the end of this all. Rin both admired and pitied Shirou Emiya, for even she could see the difficulties such a way of living guaranteed. To rise up in life, one had to become familiar with a certain kind of cruelty. Rin herself still struggled with the mercilessness her father had hinted at needing as the head of a family in the magi realm.

_'Suicide.'_

_Not if you help him, Saber._

_'Master. Is this boy truly just a classmate to you?'_

Saber's question lingered in Rin's mind, thoughts of Sakura making her decision simple.

'Saber.' Rin sighed, and her servant looked for no more confirmation, also entering the fray.

* * *

'In the end, Caster was nowhere to be seen, and we simply wasted precious energy displaying our abilities for a servant and master team to better prepare for us when we _do_ encounter them…' Rin muttered to Saber who remained on guard outside the manor's main washroom that housed a somewhat pretentious vanity room, tub and shower options included. Rin undid her hair and took off her clothes, permitting everything to fall to the floor before she placed one finger into the warm water and then allowed the rest of herself to ease in, the soothing effects of a bubble bath immediately causing her to groan in exasperated pleasure.

'Indeed. I appreciated the practice, however. I feel much more prepared for any future challenges now that I have dealt with both a duel and an army.' Saber decided to be positive, surprisingly, her voice somewhat up in pitch to support her enthusiasm.

'I suppose that's one way of looking at it.' Rin agreed, leaning back in the tub and staring at the ceiling, watching the steam rise and vanish. 'I feel somewhat sorry for Archer. Emiya-kun truly _is_ ridiculous.'

'So you say.' Saber sounded curious. 'Yet, the way you look upon the boy suggests something else. You have not fallen for the strange lad, have you?'

'N-no!' Rin splashed accidently, shifting in an abrupt fashion. 'He's simply different from any mage I've ever encountered…not that there's been many aside from friends of my father. You have to admit, he's somewhat riveting to observe. His actions are baffling to the majority.'

'Well, yes. That cannot be denied.' Saber paused, allowing Rin's cheeks to cool before she continued more affectionately. 'Nonetheless, I couldn't imagine being his servant. It makes me all the more thankful for you.'

'…Thank-you, Saber.' Rin found herself blushing again, to her frustration.

'It's the truth. I am merely stating facts.'

'Still…' Rin sprayed some conditioner into her hand and lathered her hair, enjoying the familiar feel of her own touch. She sensed her tired magical circuits recuperating, begging for more rest than the amount she was willing to give at this point. 'Every day, since this war began, feels like a week. I hope there is some rest time coming…'

'When we win, there will be plenty of rest. Until then, I imagine, like any war, the exhaustion will continue.'

'Well, isn't that something to look forward to.' Rin mumbled, lowering half her face into the water and blowing a couple of bubbles.

'We are already granted more rest than many wars I've participated in. That is, wars in Britain. The rules were much more merciless in such battles.'

'I can only imagine…' Rin submitted, feeling foolish for expressing her fatigue in the presence of a warrior who had experienced so much more hardship.

There were some moments of quiet, then, allowing Rin to finish cleaning her body and simply relax, leaning her head on the back of the tub and focus on not accidently falling asleep.

'Master…' Saber started once again, her tone completely changing to something much softer.

'You can call me Rin, if you'd like. I trust you, Saber.'

'…I'll consider it. But what I wanted to say is that I didn't expect to find myself to be with such an intriguing master. You are strong in both body and mind. I can see it in your eyes, and it's reflected through your impressive magical power. You have evidently worked very hard, even with the passing of your father and mother. To have such ambition without others to push you toward it…I find myself in admiration.'

'This coming from a girl who became king in her teens, from what I gather?'

'Please. Stop comparing the two of us and dismissing your own achievements. Accept my appraisal for, as you said, it is the evaluation of a king, and thus, it is absolute. Am I wrong?' Saber charmed even further.

'T-thank-you…' Rin wondered if she was feeling the effects of being in the bath too long. Her head became light, and her face was on fire. Saber went on, not helping matters.

'However, perhaps even more impressive, is your compassion for others. How many individuals would treat that Shirou boy the way you did tonight? You had every right to discard him completely, and part of me knows it would have been the correct path, yet I find myself in awe of the way you handled him. If he _is_ merely a classmate – nay – even if he's just a friend, I know any other mage fighting for the Grail would have eliminated him long ago.'

'I'm not that amazing, Saber…' Rin eased herself out of the bath and began drying her body off, feeling the familiar curves of her firm body. 'I simply know how much Emiya-kun means to Sakura. I could never contribute to her misfortune further. I've added a handicap to this war we don't need, and I apologize for allowing my personal feelings regarding my sister to hinder us.'

'I pay it no mind. Our combined strength put us at too great an advantage to begin with.' Saber chuckled, kindly attempting to diminish Rin's worry. 'That being said, would you mind if I asked what the circumstances are that led to you and your sister being separated?'

Rin bit at her lip, but then exited the washroom, her towel wrapped around her and her long, dark brown hair falling over her shoulders damply. She noticed Saber's eyes linger for a moment, and suddenly felt self-conscious.

'I know. I look like a drowned rat. Nobody gets to see me like this…'

'On the contrary, Master…'

'Don't tease me.' Rin waved Saber off, not letting her thoughts move forward. She took a seat in the living room and relaxed, breathing out deeply. 'I suppose the Tohsaka name has room for only one heir. A deal was made with Zouken Matou to provide him with the less talented of two sisters to groom to be his magical heir in place of his _real_ grandson, Shinji Matou. I don't know much more than that. I just know that, should I try and interfere too much with Sakura-chan, Zouken Matou has every right to get involved.'

'Is that why you do not allow yourself to be too close with her?' Saber seated herself, hands cupped in front of her as if her full attention was Rin's, which felt nice.

'Yes. Mostly…' There was no need to go into the finer details.

'I see. Yet, the Shirou boy appears to be under the impression that Shinji Matou has become the master for that house's name.'

'I know. That struck me as odd as well. Come the morrow, I'll likely confront Shinji Matou to clear some details up.'

'A direct encounter, then?' Saber seemed satisfied.

'Might as well. As a master, I'm assuming he's weak. If I can disable his servant and scare him enough, that will be the end of him and one part of the competition.'

Saber nodded, adjusting a bit of her dress.

'Saber,' Rin decided she wanted to change the subject, fatigued from a day of investigative thinking and fighting. She also didn't want to think about Sakura more; it always upset her for a multitude of reasons. 'Did you want to take a bath?'

'I-it's not necessary for a servant to do so, truly. The contract between us allows me to siphon the appropriate amount of magic to conceptually cleanse my body; much like the healing process, I suppose. Technically, we servants do not need to even eat, in a sense, although it is certainly more pleasurable than sustaining ourselves through the links created with our master…'

'Then I will assume taking a bath would also be more pleasurable than letting magic remove any bodily odour.'

'I suppose…' Saber's normally focused gaze faltered just slightly.

'It's likely better for the skin as well.' Rin gave another small push.

'That does not matter to me…'

Rin smiled, uncrossing her legs and moving toward her servant. Saber's eyes widened slightly, her mouth tightening and her entire body stiffening awkwardly. Yet, she did nothing as Rin leaned in and took hold of the string holding the corset piece of her dress tight around her toned form.

'Shall I help you, Arturia-san?'

Rin felt the magical circuits forged between her and Saber surge, a spark of energy flowing through her veins at the sudden intimacy. So, it wasn't a fluke before? This was a preliminary act that led into an ancient form of ritual between two individuals. Rin attempted to keep her own face from flushing too much as she undid the knot on Saber's dress and watched the blue layer slacken slightly, the white blouse underneath becoming dishevelled.

'No.' Saber suddenly grabbed Rin's arm and removed it from her safety net. 'I will not decline your offer to bathe, but I am capable of doing so without assistance.'

Rin almost backed off, but the fact Saber had let her get so far meant there was hesitation. Was this worth pursuing? It all depended upon the strength of the other masters. Rin had confidence in Saber, that much was true, but Berserker could be real trouble, and this may be the only way to guarantee a more evenly matched fight, if it came down to it. The only question remaining was whether or not Rin was truly capable of going so far to succeed.

'I know you are, Saber, but you _are_ a king, and it is only natural for the king to be pampered by _his_ servants.' Rin stepped into Saber's zone once again, the closeness of their two bodies heating the small space of air between them. She was forcing herself, such intimate assertiveness foreign to the young woman.

'You…have it wrong, Master. That is no longer who I am. I am but a spectre of myself. This existence is a temporary one. Best not tease me into thinking otherwise. It will only end in tragedy.'

Rin swallowed at this harsh truth, but stubbornly placed her hand upon Saber's waist and moved even closer so that their breasts just barely touched, Rin being slightly higher than her proud servant positionally.

'You feel real enough to me.' She breathed, leaning into Saber's ear and brushing it with her lips.

Expectantly, Saber retreated, practically dashing across the room to the washroom. She kept her face hidden, and held her dress together as she spoke, Rin shifting away from the seat her servant had taken.

'I do not know if such closeness is common between young women of your age, but please, do not involve me in anything of the like again, Master. It does not make me comfortable and, quite honestly, it does not seem natural for you. What is your intelligent mind pursuing by toying with me so?'

'Did you dislike it?' Rin continued, her ears burning and heart hammering.

'It is not appropriate or the time. We are in the middle of a war. Any feelings I may or could have in relation to anything during this fight are locked away to better prepare myself for what is to come. I consider you a good master, but that is all.'

'I consider you a friend at this point, Saber.' Rin returned quickly, feeling it important to clarify.

'T-that…' Saber hesitated, still standing next to the washroom. 'I will be in the bath!'

The moment the door shut behind her servant, Rin fell into one of her pieces of furniture and covered her face, the steam from her quickened pulse nearly flowing into the ceiling. She had never, _never_ acted in such a way before; let alone to another girl! What was she thinking? What was she doing? How could she even consider…? What if Saber took the rhetorical words to heart and initiated something _more_ than intended? Yet, that was the final goal, wasn't it? To become even more compatible with one another, and to unlock any unused magical circuits, the mana transfer ritual demanded two individuals to…!

Rin screamed into a pillow, kicking her feet and waiting for her heart to slow before emerging and staring at the ceiling once more.

Saber _was_ gorgeous. It wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it? There _was_ something masculine about Saber's presence, although she could be just as feminine in the same breath. What an enigma of a servant. Rin imagined touching her soft, blonde hair. Staring into her emerald eyes. Feeling her tender skin. She took the image further, projecting a scenario that led to the master and servant in bed, Rin carefully shuffling Saber out of her clothes and…and…!

Rin sat up straight, her heart leaping again.

_W-whoa…! What on earth am I thinking!?_

Did this mean Rin was…bisexual? She didn't have any qualms about fantasizing being with men, but the thought of making love to Saber didn't revolt her either. How bizarre. She had no idea until this moment. Rin had been so completely focussed on preparing for a war she had never allowed herself to even flirt with anybody seriously, despite the constant confessions of love from many a male classmate. Now, of all times, during the very war she had been in preparation for, Rin finally began to question her personal desires relationally?

It was nearly ironic. Rin had to laugh inwardly.

Still, now that she was on the wavelength, Rin couldn't help imagining what Saber looked beneath her frequently hard exterior. She wore so many layers of armour that the thought was tantalizing, and it stirred something in Rin's stomach that made her anxious. The shape of her hips, waist, breasts…

It wasn't the time. Not now. But perhaps…perhaps…

* * *

Rin left a housecoat and a pair of her pajamas on a small table just outside of the washroom for Saber before she went to her room and changed into her own sleepwear and lounging robe. She stood outside upon a small balcony and stared off into the distance of Fuyuki City. The lights and sounds of the nightlife calmed Rin to an extent, almost convincing her that she wasn't in a war that had a multitude of masters after her. She could only hope she wasn't being targeted right this moment, because she supposed being exposed as such wasn't her most brilliant plan. However, this calm she felt couldn't be replaced, and she needed to see that life went on around her. She wasn't the centre of the universe. It was sad but hopeful at once.

Rin shifted her gaze to that of Ryuudou Temple. She harboured little doubt that the woman Shirou had mentioned was involved in the Grail War somehow. After dealing with Shinji, she would set her sights on that temple and its surrounding area if no other leads came about. Berserker would be dealt with last. Perhaps Rin would then recruit the help of Shirou and Archer to ultimately take the monster down before performing a proper duel between Saber and Archer. It would be the most honourable, graceful, and clean-cut way of doing things, but Rin had heavy doubts that dictated her logical side to contribute to the scenario and ensure her nothing would go smoothly in this war.

That had proven true enough already.

**Shhh…shhh…**

_You again?_

**Found her…Found her…Found her…**

_Found who?_

**Darkness…black heart…black soul…Shhh…Don't tell a soul…**

'May I come outside with you, Master?' Saber's voice broke Rin's thoughts, sending a chill through her spine as a notion of dread evaporated from her mind.

'Of course.' Rin breathed, trying her best to not sound flustered. She could hear Saber carefully step across her room's floor before she too was on the small balcony, the freshness from her shower prevalent alongside some appealing scents Rin had purchased herself.

'This is a calming location.' Saber said simply, standing close, although not relaxed.

' _I_ think so. Good thing we have a ceasefire with Archer, because I'm sure he could easily take me out right here from halfway across the city if he so desired.'

'With me close by, that would not come to pass.'

Rin almost swooned. This was the nearly masculine side of Saber she had thought of earlier. Images passed through Rin's mind that were girlish at best, and she willed them away with a small shake of her head.

'Not while you were in the bath.' Rin joked, which made Saber speechless for a time.

'Master…' Saber soon started, her tone softened and comfortably familiar. 'You do everything for a reason, and I must ask again what you were attempting to accomplish earlier. Were you merely seeking amusement at my own expense, knowing my…my sexual experience is rather lacking?'

Rin did _not_ know this, in fact. She had suspicions, but…

'What about Guinevere?'

Saber almost giggled at the question.

'I told you, did I not? She was a figurehead at most. We were hardly even friends. She and my best knight, Lancelot, were in love. It was strangely painful, but in the end, I was pleased I could contribute to their happiness.'

Just as the legends told…somewhat.

'I see…But didn't you…?' Rin tried to select the best way to ask the somewhat awkward question. Fortunately, Saber understood her inquiry before its actual utterance.

'I am, admittedly, quite a virgin, in a manner of speaking, if you must know. So, when you tease me – as you did not that long ago – I am reminded of many things linked with the very fact that I would rather not consider further.'

'Have you ever kissed anyone before?'

'Stop it.'

'Oh, my gosh! Not even that!?'

'Master.' Saber's voice turned painful, and Rin instantly retracted any further prying.

How could one person live their life in such a way? Especially someone as mystifying as Arturia Pendragon? She was handsome _and_ beautiful. Surely there were any number of individuals willing to…but then again, she – or _he_ – was king. And if the king wasn't sleeping with his/her wife, what other option was there beyond concubines? Saber hardly seemed like the type. It was…so very sad.

'That doesn't make sense to me.' Rin shook her head, trying to make Saber feel a little better.

'The life of a king is a life of solitude. I found true friendship in Lancelot…or so I had thought, but beyond that, I gave up my personal life for the life of a ruler. There is no middle ground. I chose ignorance for my kingdom. I chose isolation for my kingdom. I chose to ignore those who pined for even a fraction of my attention due to bizarre witchcraft enacted behind my back and without my blessing.' Saber took a moment, her jaw tightening as she pressed on. 'I died fighting to save my country. I died with little to show for my rule. I failed. I failed everyone. I failed my land and all who placed their faith in a weak, foolish girl thrust upon the throne.'

Rin heard the quiver in Saber's last word, so she kept her eyes away, not wanting to insult her servant by staring at possible tears. The pieces fell into place at her glorious servant's last utterance. Rin nodded slowly, staring out into the night once more.

'And thus, the Grail, right?'

'Yes. The Grail. It will allow me to fix the mistakes I made. I distanced myself from everyone and everything, thinking it the most honourable and fair route for a ruler. It was ultimately my undoing. No matter how much strength and prowess with Excalibur I wielded, I was still very much alone, and that is why my country fell. It is my lifelong regret. So strong is my desire to change my past that I have been summoned twice into this war over the Grail.'

Rin swallowed. Such incredible desire and conviction. She was, once more, completely outdone.

'I see…'

'I know it is borderline foolhardy, but it is the only way I can move on. I can't stop thinking about the tragedy that befell my kingdom because of _my_ ignorance.'

'It _is_ foolish to want to change the past, but I can understand your reasoning, too.' Rin paused, taking in some of the cool night's air and continuing on. 'That being said, you can't shoulder everything on your own. Being a martyr isn't the only way to forgiveness.'

'But if the opportunity presents itself, I cannot turn a blind eye.'

'I suppose. At least it's a somewhat noble cause to fight. You want to save those you couldn't…and yourself.'

Saber didn't respond to the comment directly, but Rin had a feeling she had hit the nail on the head.

'I did not think I would reveal my motives to you so quickly. You put me at ease, Master. You are a kindred spirit that I am honoured to serve…even if you enjoy causing me internal panic at times.'

Both girls laughed, but then Rin put her hand atop Saber's upon the balcony, the other woman flinching, but not retracting entirely yet.

'I'm not sure about just teasing you, Saber…' She said in a different tone before releasing the touch and exiting the balcony while adding, 'I'm going to prepare for bed, I think. If the last couple of days are any indication, we will likely be busy tomorrow. At least the weekend is coming.'

Saber did not respond, and although Rin wished to see her reaction, it would mean revealing her own flushed, perplexed emotions in turn.


	13. Chapter 13

Upon returning to her bedroom, Rin was notably disappointed to find that Saber had left her to her own devices for the remainder of the night. No doubt the honourable king was simply allowing Rin the rest and chance to recover she so adamantly expressed requiring. However, the young master struggled with the evening's revelations, her calculating mind perpetually circulating through the new information before her.

Saber was no longer just a servant to Rin. She was a living, breathing entity that had desires, insecurities, and a past that belonged to the legend she encompassed. King Arthur had regrets so intense and so powerful that she had been summoned twice between two Grail Wars. _That_ was unheard of, as far as Rin knew. Yet, from the brief glimpses of sheer pain Rin caught pass over Saber's visage on occasion, it all made so much more sense.

Rin wanted to help Saber win the war. She deserved to. If the heir to the Tohsaka name had anything to say about it, she would support Saber in every single possible way. She would be a master worthy of leading the gallant, brave, chivalrous King Arthur into battle…

And then Rin's heart gave a leap, leaving her to collapse in bed once she discarded her housecoat, her ruby top and shorts twisting about her slender form as she grappled with her pillow and clenched her eyes shut in aggravation.

How was she supposed to get any sleep in such a state? Rin kept replaying the way she had so recklessly teased Saber, using the poor (surprisingly inexperienced) woman as an experiment for the potential boon of a mana transfer ritual. What Rin hadn't anticipated was her own emotional turmoil stirred from the light flirting. Her whole body had surged in expectation, and a desire she had _never_ felt so strongly before (save for the rare occasion when considering a certain young man on particularly lonely nights) overcame the master of Saber, the longing to touch the King of Knights so strong it almost made her delirious with arousal.

Which returned Rin to a curious, somewhat intimidating question: was she bisexual? Could she, in theory, fall for or, at the very least, make love to another woman? Then, quite naturally for a mind like Rin's own, the contemplations only expanded and developed from there. Why had she never desired to "experiment" with her own girl friends? It wasn't something completely foreign to young women her age, if rightfully hidden from the public eye, in almost all cases. Perhaps it was because Rin was virtually completely focussed on her studies and her life as the heir to the Tohsaka name. Yet, now, giving the notion a chance, Rin couldn't even _imagine_ being intimate with any of the females in her life she considered friends. It just felt silly and inconceivable.

However, when Rin let her mind wander to Saber, she could _feel_ her whole body tighten in embarrassed yearning. Was it due to the previously considered "masculine" side of Saber? Few Japanese women carried themselves with such machismo, charm, and ability. Hardly any at all. It simply wasn't culturally accepted whatsoever. Saber came from the West, Rin supposed, so, that made sense. _And_ she had acted as a king all her life. Perhaps that's all there was to it. Saber was "manly" enough for Rin.

If only it were that simple.

Rin sighed, turning over in her bed again and again, twisting amongst her covers and groaning in exasperation.

Who was she kidding? Rin thought Saber was attractive physically as well. Her "feminine" appeal was just as alluring to Rin as her "masculine". Rin adored Saber's face. Her big eyes. Her blonde hair. Her calm, soft smile. Rin also liked Saber's body. It was the undeniable truth. She was a little shorter than the Tohsaka heir, and despite her ability to present herself as a "male", Saber was absolutely female, with curves that denied and refused the act. She also seemed willing enough to compliment Rin which, admittedly, felt nice. She was just being a king though, correct? Was it merely young, hormonal curiosity tugging at Rin's inexperienced interest?

Rin breathed into her pillow, her hand stroking her exposed stomach and teasing the lining of her pajama shorts. She thought about Saber's modest chest and her toned hips. Her shapely waist and her tight backside. Did she want to…touch Saber? Intimately? Sexually?

Rin's fingers slipped into her shorts and, as soon as she seriously entertained the thought of giving herself some much-needed release, a spark of energy coursed through her mana lines, snapping her out of the lustful trance and back into dissecting the perplexing concept before the young woman.

The war. She was in a middle of a war yet _now_ she was thinking about such things? They weren't so disjointed though, were they? The mana transfer ritual _was_ a beneficial practise for mages and servants. Perhaps if Rin did some focussed research in the basement she might get some answers and solve her own trepidations. She wasn't falling for Saber. She didn't "swing that way". Rin was the proud heir to the Tohsaka name, and she wouldn't allow herself to be an anomaly. Obviously, the pact between master and servant was a bond bordering on intimate, and thus, a strange jumbling of emotions and desires could be stirred. Her father likely failed to speak of such things to Rin because she had been so young. It might have been even awkward for him to discuss the less "conventionally acceptable" side of magecraft.

If only Rin's parents were still around. Not only was she expected to navigate the confusing road of puberty as a "normal" high school girl, but now she was getting a peek into the adolescent possibilities available to mages once they came of age.

Everything was happening so quickly. The war. Saber. Rin's own ridiculous sexuality. How was she supposed to process this all?

'With a glass of wine.' Rin decided suddenly, snapping up in her bed, her hair in disarray and one strap of her shirt dangling off the side of her arm.

* * *

Rin was in such a hurry to act on her decision, she forgot to bring her housecoat. Her building retained heat well enough, but she did feel somewhat exposed, her shorts and tank-top style sleepwear certainly comfortable when tossing and turning in bed, as she did, but absolutely scandalous otherwise. When Rin thought about Saber catching her in such a state (despite having been in only a towel an hour or two earlier) her anxiousness spiked, and the considerations of desire toward her servant made her panic to procure her wine and retreat to her room to avoid a direct confrontation.

Fortunately, it seemed Saber was making use of the spare bedroom Rin provided her and was getting some rest. That was good, for she surely needed it as much as Rin…who was now up and searching for an alcoholic beverage.

Rin did not partake in her father's wine collection often. The last time she did, that particular bottle needed to be disposed of with more than half of its contents intact. She simply didn't like the taste. Her father had claimed it was something to get accustomed to, and most didn't "enjoy" the flavour in the beginning. It was an acquired pleasure, and one Rin recalled her father indulging in frequently. Perhaps that's why she had attempted the stuff prior. It must have been a notably lonely night, for even the thought of drinking the stuff made Rin feel closer to her father. She remembered, quite distinctly, telling her dad that she wanted to drink with him someday. Tokiomi Tohsaka played his role with grace, smiling easily to force his enemy's guard down, and Rin hastily recognized the difference between a false grin and a sincere expression of joy. When Rin had claimed wishing to share wine with her father, however, he had smiled sincerely in that moment.

Rin ventured down into the mansion's basement, flicking on a light and catching her breath at the destruction caused by Saber's summoning. She still didn't have time to organize the scattered papers and move the furniture back in place, and part of her didn't even want to. When the war was over, and Saber inevitably disappeared, Rin sort of wanted proof of her existence. Already, barely two nights in, Rin dreaded the time that she no longer felt the gentle connection between she and her servant. She enjoyed the thought that, should she wish it, she could talk with the mature, graceful, understanding King Arthur about…whatever she needed to. When the war ended…

…Rin would be alone again.

'Stop it. Such emotions are what father warned me about. They'll only hinder my ability to reasonably assess my situation and move forward with the competence and grace of a Tohsaka.' Rin hissed at herself, hastily retrieving some wine (the label was fancy, and truly the only reason she made the decision to try it) and returning to the main floor.

Rin made it to the top of the stairs and was about to turn to the kitchen when she more so _felt_ Saber than saw her, initially. The young mage's heart jumped when the woman appeared in the corner of her eye, and Rin could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks due to all kinds of emotions engulfing her fragile state.

'It _is_ you, Master. I assumed as much, but one can never be too careful.'

'Y-yeah. It's me. Sorry if I woke you. I tried to be quiet.'

'The noise disturbed me not, but several surges in your mana distribution gave me pause, wondering if all was well.'

If Rin wasn't blushing before, she knew she was undeniably now. That was likely when she was about to…

'Everything's fine, Saber. I'm just…having difficulty sleeping.'

Saber nodded knowingly. She was wearing a spare pair of Rin's pajamas, the modest, kitten-printed yellow set perhaps too childish for a king like Saber, but she evidently had little issue with wearing such an outfit. She looked like a regular high school girl like this and…she was ridiculously cute. Rin could barely contain the urge to squeal, which she _rarely_ felt the need to do.

'You have been thrust into a war so suddenly and forced to combat legendary heroes at any given time. I would be more concerned if you did _not_ struggle with the current reality.'

'Thanks, Saber.'

Saber eyed Rin's bottle, a glimmer appearing in her gaze.

'Oh? I was of the understanding that there is a certain age to be reached before individuals in this country were permitted to partake in such a beverage.'

Rin lifted the bottle, pretending to examine the drink over looking Saber in her green eyes.

'Under the correct supervision it's not an awful thing. I'm just taking the edge off, and my father used to claim that a glass of wine a day is actually healthy.'

'Your father…' Saber let the detail linger, and then nodded, as if understanding all the implications Rin's mentioning of her parental figure meant. It hurt that she seemed to comprehend how important this was to Rin beyond the surface level. It hurt because Rin knew she was connecting with Saber on an emotional level she simply didn't allow herself to with anyone else in her life since her parents left her on her own.

'Very well. If you would be so generous, a glass shared between comrades is a more joyous experience indefinitely. Might I indulge with you, Master?'

Saber's refusal to call Rin by her name, despite being given permission, was a constant, merciless reminder that they were master and servant. This relationship would end eventually. Treating it as anything more was absolutely pointless. Thinking of Saber as more than a partner working toward a common goal was foolhardy at best. It lacked all the elegance the Tohsaka's insisted on embodying.

'I would like that, Saber.' Rin forced a smile, because that's what her father would have done, and it's how she had performed all her life since his passing anyway.

* * *

The point of the wine was to relax Rin, but Saber's presence just about negated that possibility after the thoughts Rin had allowed herself to have not all that long ago regarding the other woman. Nonetheless, Saber's ability to conduct herself with the utmost of sophistication and formality helped calm Rin's mind in _that_ regard, even if she felt a semblance of disappointment at the reality that perhaps she was imagining scenarios that were more fantastical than not.

'This is expensive wine, I would imagine. It has aged wonderfully.' Saber appraised after a taste of her beverage, swirling her glass and examining the drink with interest.

'It was a hobby of my father's, I suppose. His collection is quite impressive downstairs. You're more than welcome to look whenever you please.' Rin took a sip, doing everything in her power not to cringe. She was _not_ a fan of the taste, but the soothing sensation of the liquid making its way down her throat wasn't terrible. She leaned back in her chair, Saber having chosen the couch and now sitting with perfect posture. If it weren't for Rin's pajamas, the King of Knights would look quite regal.

'I see. Mine was swordplay, if I had to name one. Dueling with my men was a favoured pastime of mine.'

Rin's ears perked. She recognized now that she loved hearing about King Arthur's life, and she found Saber in a favourable mood, seemingly, despite the earlier "teasing". A distraction would be more than welcome as well, otherwise, Rin feared another ill-placed attempt to flirt or something equally ludicrous.

'The legends say that Lancelot was the only knight capable of besting you, Saber. Is that true?'

A flicker of pain passed over Saber's face, hidden quickly by her glass of wine as she took another gulp.

'Hm. It is unfortunate that such a detail remains consistent. Indeed, the Knight of the Lake was my sword among my army, truly my most fearsome of men and easily the most skilled with the blade.'

'I see…' Rin wondered what such a man looked like and what techniques he could possibly use to beat Saber.

'Not that our duels were anything less than legendary sparring matches, mind you. Although he holds claim to victory more than I, it is not as though I haven't bested him on occasion.'

Rin smiled, winking at Saber and finding her so very adorable.

'I'm sure, Saber. Believe me, I have little doubt of your ability as a knight. I've seen it firsthand.'

'Indeed.' Saber seemed satisfied with this, and Rin was glad she could calm her some.

'What of the others? I wish I could name them all, but even my memory isn't so impressive. Gawain? I recall his story regarding the Green Knight?'

'A green knight? I know not of such a tale. Sir Gawain, known as the Knight of the Sun, was loyal, arguably to a fault.' Saber hesitated, clearly filtering the grittier details of her men. She protected their honour even now. 'He wielded the sister sword to my Excalibur, Excalibur Galatine. His reputation and achievements were so great he was considered a candidate to take over the throne, should I fall.'

'Really?' Rin was genuinely intrigued.

'Yes.' Saber appeared overjoyed by how attentively Rin listened, proceeding with obvious glee in her tone. 'He and Sir Bedivere were my most trusted confidants, without a doubt. All my knights performed their roles admirably. Why, I even had a shield to compliment Lancelot as my sword, believe it or not…'

A beat, Saber's face clouding over anew. It was clearly both liberating and painful for her to speak of the Knights of the Round, and no matter how excessively interesting Rin found the discussion, she hated seeing Saber in any form of discomfort more.

'I like hearing about your past, Saber.' Rin steadied her voice. 'But if it's difficult, please don't feel you need to speak of it. As you're ready and willing.'

'You enjoy such talk?' Saber seemed confused, appearing to be a young girl suddenly.

'I enjoy it because it's important to you. Because I learn more about you. Because you're interesting and bewitching having come from an era I can only imagine. I…simply like speaking with you. It doesn't have to be about parts of your past that bring you pain. Tell me anything. I'll listen.'

Saber paused in that moment, looking over Rin and then into the distance, as though she were trying to recall a memory long forgotten.

'A servant has no place feeling anything but loyalty for their master. Indeed, that is the most logical course of action.' Saber sighed, contemplating her thoughts deeply, Rin could see. 'Yet, I consider you more than a mere master, Rin Tohsaka. This notion of…of friendship is somewhat foreign to me. I thought it a burden as ruler, but perhaps…perhaps that's where my trouble began…'

'Saber?' Rin knew she was treading on thin ice. The wrong word would frighten her poor servant.

'Our bond makes us strong, does it not? Tell me more of yourself. I revealed my driving force, but what of my master? What pushes one so young so deep into danger? What do you wish of the Grail?'

Rin had to catch her social footing, not expecting the reversal in interest, but flattered, nonetheless. She breathed out slowly, smelling the wine on her breath despite not drinking _too_ much of it by this point.

'I…' Rin started, but Saber interrupted.

'I struggle to hear you, Master. Please. Come closer.' She patted the space next to her on the couch, and Rin feared what it would do to her if she accepted the offer. With a small huff, Rin moved to her servant's side, but lost her balance some as she did so, even the smallest of wine consumed making her light-headed. She should have eaten more throughout the day, but there was simply not enough time.

'Lay your head, Master. The purpose of your late-night stroll was to relax your mind, correct? Come.' Saber helped place Rin's wine glass upon the coffee table amongst the furniture before encouraging her with a small nudge to her lap. Rin only feigned resistance, the sensation of Saber's thighs nestling her head so warm and calming she struggled not to hum in pleasure.

However, Rin couldn't be sure if Saber was consciously aware of what she was doing to her. This was extremely intimate, by Japanese standards, but perhaps it wasn't so for Saber's culture. There was a chance Saber was treating Rin as though she were a child. It was hard to be sure unless Rin indisputably confirmed something.

'How old are you, Saber?'

'Heh. This again.' Saber chuckled, her hand finding Rin's head and touching her hair ever so subtly. 'I drew Caliburn when I was on the cusp of my fifteenth year, and was gifted both Excalibur and Avalon soon thereafter to assist with my rule. Avalon, my sacred blade's sheath, essentially stopped my body from aging, granting me near immortality, in many ways. The last I saw of it, however…' Saber's whole body tensed, her voice dipping.

'I fear the last war saw it lost, perhaps. My memories…remain muddled, but I _do_ recall it's regenerative powers being utilized for…for a particularly noble cause.'

'I see.' Rin gave Saber a moment. 'So, that's precisely why you look so young.'

'It is.' Saber's tentative touch returned to Rin's head, her slender fingers combing Rin's hair so softly she couldn't be sure it was even occurring. Goosebumps overtook Rin's whole body, and she prayed it wasn't obvious to the other woman. 'To simplify the remaining details for you, Master, you can rest assured that I am certainly your "sempai" by many years in all technicality.'

'And thus, the babying.' Rin tried not to feel overly let down.

'Thus, the care.' Saber corrected. 'Your mental health and physical rest directly impact my performance in this war, but I also…simply _wish_ to provide you some familial affection, for I do believe it has been quite some time since you've experienced such a relationship, correct?'

Rin felt the blow to her soul, thankful Saber couldn't easily see her eyes begin to water before she stubbornly blinked the tears back. She had shamefully wondered why Saber hadn't reacted in the slightest to her outfit, knowing arrogantly that many at her school would literally pay for such a spectacle. Saber had zero interest in such things. And perhaps that was, indeed, the correct course of action.

'I…appreciate it.' Rin submitted.

'I do not look down on you, Master. I thought this…I thought you would enjoy it. Perhaps I was being too presumptuous?'

'No, Saber.' Rin swallowed sharply. 'I was. It's my fault.'

'Your fault? Whatever could you mean?'

'Nothing.' Rin shoved the pain down into the depths of her mind, the same chamber she locked up thoughts about Sakura, her parents, Shirou, and any other insecurities she needed to work past. 'I simply wish to win the war, Saber. I want to prove to myself that I can do it. I want to honour the Tohsaka's name and elevate our legacy even higher myself. It's a selfish, immature reason, perhaps, but I want for nothing, and my father warned me of placing too much value in such an otherworldly power that few can begin to understand.'

'I do not think it selfish or immature, Master. You are, essentially, paying homage to your father, whom you clearly adored and miss. Selfish would be wishing yourself ruler of the world, or some such nonsense. I earnestly respect your desire and drive for one so young. It is an admirable trait in a land full of arrogant self-indulgence.'

Rin closed her eyes. She had, at one point, let Saber into her life so intimately and they had only just met. They were both slowly, yet somewhat eagerly, opening up to one another, and it was frightening on both sides. They were women who guarded themselves fiercely, rarely exposing their vulnerabilities without just cause.

'Why is it so easy to talk to you, Saber?' Rin mused aloud, not giving herself time to reconsider.

Saber's hand stopped over Rin's head, tracing around her ear and making her shiver. It was almost cruel, but felt too good to resist.

'I wonder that myself, Master.' The king expressed longingly. 'I do not have an answer beyond the notion of kindred spirits.'

'Kindred spirits…' Rin smiled. 'I like that.'

'As do I. If I recognized the value of such connections, allowing myself to embrace them as king, perhaps I wouldn't be filled with such regret. I was once told I lacked human emotion as king. I thought it a compliment at the time. Now, I understand what my knight meant. To understand the people and my glorious Knights of the Round, I needed to understand myself, and not attempt to be a sentinel of godly proportions.'

Saber's hand left Rin's head, and the space immediately felt vacant.

'The last war gave me a taste of what it meant to truly care for another. She was my master but not, if I remember correctly. The circumstances are difficult to recall accurately, but I _do_ remember the feeling of her presence. The desire to protect her. To serve her. To fight for her. You remind me of her, although you are much more transparent with your emotions.'

'Heh. I'm working on that.' Rin felt the surge of jealousy, but knew she was being utterly foolish on many levels.

'You both are teaching me so much about myself. It is almost overwhelming. I feel…if I am able to obtain my wish, I will be the king my people and knights deserved. I am grateful to you, Master.'

'You're allowed to call me Rin, Saber.'

'Your first name, Master? If I understand correctly, that is a right reserved for family members, close friends, and lovers, is it not?'

Rin shifted, her face construing stubbornly.

'You're the closest thing I have to any of those at this point…' She admitted, and Saber made a sound of surprise, her small voice caught in her throat.

'I…shall consider it, in due time, but I suspect it could be a dangerous path to take.'

'Why?' Rin hated herself for making Saber say it.

'Because…my existence here beside you is only temporary. You know this.'

As if there was any other truth. Rin sat up in that moment, her heart aching more than before she had descended from her room.

'Master.' Saber called out, but Rin's head pounded with frustration.

'I best get to sleep.'

'I feared this, Master. Let us value our time together now, using the obvious bond to overtake the other masters. It is all we can do.'

'Of course. We will. We'll win, and I'll ensure you have your wish. That's my commitment to you, Saber.' Rin met Saber's eyes, smiling as best she could without letting her mask crack. 'Thank-you for taking some time for me. I truly appreciated it.'

'You're angry.' Saber looked so concerned it only hurt more.

'At myself, yes. But I'll get over it. I always do.'

'Master.'

Rin stood up and brought her glass to the kitchen. She took a moment, collecting herself as best she could, and returned to Saber.

'Please get some sleep as well, Saber. Tomorrow I plan on taking down Shinji, if possible. I'll need you to be ready.'

'…Very well, Master. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.' Rin finally extracted herself from the scene, ascending her stairs and collapsing into her bed, her eyes hurting with fatigue and irritation, her heart mirroring similar symptoms.

'Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.' She belittled herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Logistically, Rin wanted the war over with by the end of the weekend. She knew she was being a little ambitious, but the longer the fight dragged on, the more risk for injury remained. Even getting to school had become a test of her anxiety. It was unlikely for a master to attack in broad daylight with so many witnesses around, but that didn't mean they wouldn't. Rin would be dead either way; even if the church reprimands the assailant. Fortunately, Saber was ever vigilant, hardly leaving Rin's side. It was a little difficult that Saber couldn't go into her astral form, like the other servants, but simply having such a class as her partner was good enough for Rin to look past the minor inconvenience.

Emotionally, Rin wanted the war over sooner rather than later because she feared her own feelings and what she could recognize developing in her heart. The night before had made it very clear that she was shooting for the stars by even _thinking_ she was attracted to Saber. The woman was a king. She was also a servant, bound to the world with one purpose: to fight in the current Grail War. Once that objective was complete, she too would disappear. What could possibly be the point of Rin allowing herself to humour a relationship beyond the one of comradery Saber obviously supported above all else?

_Utterly ridiculous…_

_'Master?'_

_N-nothing._

' _Very well. In any case,_ _the plan is to potentially deal with this Shinji character today, correct?_ ' Saber decided to speak into Rin's mind once they were about a block from school. Rin was thankful she was treating her master as normally as possible, despite the younger woman's insistence on creating something of a small scene the night before.

_Yes. He is likely the weakest of the masters. I don't think it is wrong to at least confirm some details about him as an opponent._

_'I see. Be on guard.'_

_Of course._

Saber separated from her master, as she had done the day before, and Rin finally made it to the gate, noting that her two friends, Kane and Keade, were once again waiting for her. She put on her most convincing smile, and approached them with a wave, maintaining her natural elegance.

'Good morning, ladies. It's rare to see you both waiting here at the gate like this.'

Kane's expression didn't change much, but she managed a small smile while Kaede did most of the talking, as was common.

'Oh, Rin-chan, Rin-chan, Rin-chan. You are one popular gal.'

'Pardon?' Rin cocked her head, feeling her heart skip slightly.

'Sakura-chan is _not_ happy with you. At least, that's what I think.'

'Because of yesterday?' Rin knew there was a chance Shirou's public display of idiocy could cause her minor annoyances, but this was ridiculous.

'Yup. She was super quiet with us when we all said good morning to her. She was staying pretty close to Emiya-kun, too.'

'So, this is all conjecture.' Rin almost sighed, but stayed true to the character she had built.

'M-maybe. But since when is Sakura-chan anything but polite? It's weird. Maybe you should say something to her. There's nothing going on between you and Emiya-kun, right?'

Rin wanted to vomit. She liked Shirou enough, and maybe admired him in a completely bizarre way, but she had no feelings for the boy beyond that. She didn't. Really. Rin hoped her facial features expressed as much.

'Absolutely not. I don't have time for romance at the moment.'

Kaede and Kane looked to one another.

'Are you sure?' Kane's softer voice entered, possibly sounding irritated.

'Yes, I'm sure. Emiya-kun is a nice guy, but I do not _like_ him in any other way.'

Both girls nodded to one another, seemingly convinced.

 _Such trifle matters._ Saber would have likely said. It was true at this point.

'I know.' Rin said aloud. Her two friends looked at her questioningly, but she waved it off with a laugh. 'I know…um…it might have seemed that way, but it's not. I will talk to Sakura-chan.'

'Good idea.' Keade nodded vigorously.

'Oh! Also, someone saw Shinji-kun loitering around your locker…alone. You don't suppose he's finally going to proceed properly this time?' Kane brightened up, fixing her circular glasses mischievously.

'I can only hope, because maybe then he will finally take the hint.' Rin rolled her eyes so hard her head hurt for a moment. She missed Saber.

* * *

'So? So? So?' Kaede leaned over Rin's shoulder as she extracted a letter from her locker.

'Give her space, Kaede-chan.' Kane mumbled, although she was also quite close.

'It says, "Meet me at lunch on the roof. Shinji Matou".' Rin read aloud, not caring to hide the contents.

'He's totally going to ask you out! What are you going to say?'

'I'll give you one guess.' Rin scrunched up the paper and tossed it into the trash.

'Really? He isn't unattractive though.' Kane continued quietly.

'That's debatable. But what _isn't_ up for discussion is his arrogance, cruelty, and disregard for anyone else's emotions beside his own. I have no tolerance for an individual like him. I will be kind, but I will not leave any room for doubt.'

Rin had little doubt this had _something_ to do with the Grail War, however, and she couldn't help but feel it all had a sort of juvenile aspect, as though the war was meant to be much more brutal and merciless. Yet, letters in lockers? A number of high schoolers participating? Everything about this "Fifth Holy Grail War" almost seemed…off.

* * *

 _'Is that a common practise in this day and age? It seems almost primitive.'_ Saber distracted Rin during her homeroom class. How she managed to get close enough to the school to communicate mentally was curious, but Rin couldn't say she minded. Saber's intrigue was charming, and Rin was already too distant from reality to care much for the current lesson. What was the point if she lost the war? School simply wouldn't matter again until the fighting was over.

 _Mostly, yes. It isn't unheard of, that's for sure. I am surprised that Matou-kun would use such a tactic, so I can only assume it has something to do with the war. He is saving me some effort, which is welcome_.

_'Do you believe he will reveal himself as a master to you?'_

_I have little doubt. Perhaps he will also be looking to form some sort of truce with me. I will do my best not to laugh_.

_'This seems unnaturally cruel for you, Master.'_

_Trust me; you'll agree with how I view this particular cockroach. Besides the glorious traits I mentioned earlier, there are also rumours in constant circulation that he is abusive to Sakura; my sister,_ his _adoptive sibling._

Saber didn't reply immediately, perhaps digesting the information, but when she did, her tone had changed from curious to agitated.

_'Any man willing to raise a hand against a woman, much less his sister, does not deserve the treatment a fellow human should be allowed.'_

_My thoughts exactly_.

_'I pray I am not distracting you from your lessons too much, however, Master.'_

_No. Not at all, Saber. I struggle to focus as it is, so, your presence is a welcome one._

_'That is a relief.'_

Rin smiled, her cheeks burning a little as her teacher called out to her, demanding attention in the form of answering a question. Rin did so competently, to her sensei's annoyance, and returned to Saber; to the sole comfort she had in this war.

_Sorry._

_'Impressive.'_

_I studied ahead out of boredom. These classes are hardly challenging._

_'Ever the wonder.'_

_Oh, go on._

_'I will if you so desire.'_

Rin's legs shifted under the chair, her pulse quickening.

_I wanted to tell you something last night, Saber, before I became…too tired to continue our conversation._

_'Oh?'_

_You mentioned before, with seeming shame, that you lack experience as a woman, correct?_

_'Well…yes. I suppose I eluded to such a thing, didn't I?'_

Why was Rin even bothering by this point? She wasn't sure. However, she somewhat wished to see how much she could close the gap between herself and Saber. If anything, it was a riveting experiment. That's what Rin told herself, anyway.

_I feel it's important to let you know that I do not have a grand amount of experience either, to be completely truthful._

A beat, and Rin really hoped her teacher didn't pick up on how red her face was going "randomly". Finally, Saber responded.

_'I apologize for the pause, Master, but I cannot bring myself to believe such a thing.'_

_You think I'm lying?_ Although Rin's chest was already flipping, because she anticipated where the conversation was going.

_'I think it an impossibility. A maiden, in my time, of your calibre, would be literally fought over, in some cases, you should know. Aside from royalty, and even then, your sheer intelligence, grace, and unparallel beauty could cause a small war, surely.'_

_You…think I'm beautiful?_ Rin allowed herself to ask. She had been told as much so many times she couldn't keep track, but for reasons Rin could perhaps begin to describe now, she desired, more than anything, to hear Saber acknowledge such a detail.

_'Is the sky blue? The grass green? The winters cold? The summers warm? Master, I doubt you need me to reassure you of such an obvious fact.'_

_Your charm parameter is only outclassed by your skill with a sword, it would seem._ Rin was positively beaming, and she practically hated herself for it. She could almost feel a bubbling scream forming in her throat.

_'I am simply stating evident truths, Master.'_

And again, the disappointment came.

_Of course…_

_'But thank-you, Master. For…for comforting me in one of my insecurities. That was kind of you to admit.'_

_My pleasure, Saber._

* * *

Lunchtime finally came, and Rin separated from her classmates and friends in order to make her way to the rooftop. She felt her nerves tingle, but she replaced any fear with the confidence as a competent mage, trained from childhood. There was no way Shinji could be as capable as she. He didn't have the discipline or talent. The whole reason the Matous took Sakura in was because their family's bloodline was thinning from the purity found in the last remaining great houses of magecraft. Rin had read cryptic passages suggesting a highly unnatural way to which the Matou family enhanced their magical talent, and such underhanded tactics must finally have caught up to the once feared name. Thinking about the twisted household was a distraction Rin didn't need, at best, so, she pushed onward through her school, conversations filtering through her mind until one, in particular, struck her inquisitive mind.

'It was a couple in my neighbourhood.'

'Yeah? We only had some office worker go down nearby.'

'I heard there are about fifty victims now.'

'Do they have any idea what's causing the collapses?'

'Probably something in the air. People are starting to wear masks.'

'Maybe I should grab one on my way home.'

'I'll go with you. It's getting bad…'

Rin slowed her pace, listening in on the gossip between two female classmates and a male. It was another servant at work. It had to be. The timing was too perfect. Was it the same one who had been draining the school? Possibly, although the cases had some discrepancies. The collapsed victims were somewhat randomized, whereas the draining magical net cast over the school centralized a set location for siphoning.

 _'One thing at a time, Master.'_ Saber spoke into Rin's brain, sensing the stress building in her master's mind, more than likely.

 _Thank-you, Saber. You're right. Be ready, but don't show yourself yet. I'd rather Matou-kun believe that you can, in actual fact, take on an astral form_. _If your anomaly is discovered, it could be used against us, I fear._

_'…Yes. That makes sense.'_

Rin eventually made it to the top of the stairs and exited through the door leading to the roof. It was getting chilly, so few students used the location anymore for lunches or hanging out. Under better weather conditions, however, the roof was quite popular; especially considering its size. Rin glanced around briefly, and cautiously moved forward, beginning to channel her mana appropriately in the case of an attack.

'I was waiting for you, Rin-chan.' Shinji peeled himself away from the shadow cast by some sort of storage unit across the way. His arms were crossed, and his hair seemed a little messier than usual. He also looked tired; very tired.

'I should hope so since you invited me here. And it's Tohsaka-san, Matou-kun.'

'Don't get sassy with me, _Rin-chan_. I'm here to benefit both of us.'

'How so?' Rin allowed Shinji one more second of feeling as though he was in control. It was the least she could do. His world was about to come tumbling down. It would feel rather nice to put his arrogance in its place, for once. No classmates to play a part for. Rin could be herself, for once.

'I'm giving you the opportunity – nay, the honour – to work with me to win the Grail War. I am permitting you to be my queen when _I_ become king of the world. What say you, Rin-chan?'

So, it was as she thought. How Shinji knew Rin was a master somewhat baffled her. It was possible Zouken had begun playing a hand in this battle as well. If that was the case, Shinji could be more of a threat than Rin gave him credit for. Even dolls could perform well enough given the right puppeteer.

'There can only be one winner.' Rin shrugged, noting Shinji approaching her.

 _Do not reveal yourself unless necessary, Saber_.

_'…Understood, Master.'_

'Well, naturally it shall be me. But the king who takes a sip from the holy cup needs a queen, doesn't he? I'm willing to let bygones be bygones and overlook your rude behaviour toward me from the past if you accept the hand being offered to you now. Indeed, I will have my concubines, but you shall be offered the primary spot in my bed on all occasions. Quite the offer, no?'

Shinji was now a mere foot and a bit away from Rin. She could clearly see the dark blotches under his eyes and the unleashed madness within his pupils. She hadn't really noted it before, assuming it only to be one of their class's textbooks, but Rin realized Shinji was holding some sort of tome with obvious magical runes upon it. There was ancient writing alongside those glyphs, but Rin couldn't read such text while it was so far away.

'As appealing as your brothel sounds, Matou-kun, I will have to decline.' Rin flipped her hair confidently, loving the crease appearing between Shinji's eyebrows. 'I will win the war on my own terms, thank-you very much.'

Shinji shook his head in disgust, his mouth twisting angrily.

'But you're a mere woman. You would do much better riding the coattail of a more capable being, such as myself.'

Rin outwardly chuckled, sneering with pity.

'I have been in preparation for this war since I could read. Tell me, _Matou-kun_ , how much magic do you know? Care to try me?' Rin leaned in close, not breaking her gaze with the coward before her. Shinji's lip twitched, cracking into a maniac smile, after a moment of panic.

'S-so, that's your answer, huh?' His voice cracked. 'I give you a chance to be _my_ woman and be placed at the right hand of an upcoming god and this is how you answer me? I thought you wiser than that, Rin-chan.'

'Evidently you truly feel lost in this war if you're desperate enough to beg.'

Shinji's eyes widened, and his hand went up, fist clenched and intent obvious.

 _Hold, Saber_.

'… _Master?_ '

Shinji's fist came flying down, aimed for Rin's head, but Rin took hold of the coward's arm, twisting it so that Shinji had no choice but to yield and collapse to his knees backward. A splash of magic dusted off of Rin's arm, her physical prowess increased by the concentrated circulation of her mana flow. Rin did not like Kirei Kotomine one bit, but she couldn't deny the benefits of his tutoring in the ways of magic control in physical combat. He had trained her. Hard. Rin was a martial artist that could enhance her physical abilities with her mana. She knew she could handle Shinji if it came to this. She just didn't know he would be so foolish as to attempt to harm her in such a way.

Unfortunately, Rin saw white a second later, feeling the pain of her face smashing into the concrete and the rest of her body soon being pulled by the ankle, flying off the roof of the school's building and freefalling to the ground. It all happened instantly, Rin having barely any time to react whatsoever.

'Say…ber…' Rin managed to gurgle, blood filling her mouth from biting her tongue.

Just seconds before crashing into the hard ground at the side of her school, Rin felt a jarring impact on her body once again, shifting her momentum and dragging her off into some woods just beyond the parameter of Homurahara's private property.

* * *

**Shhh…Shhh…Are you…in pain?**

_This is…nothing._

**But are you…in pain?**

_I've been through worse._

**Shhh…Shhh…Not physical pain…**

_Then what?_

**Emotion…Emotion…nal…pain?**

_That's irrelevant._

**Shhh…So…Yes? Yes? Yes?**

_Get away from me._

**Good. Feel pain. Know my pain.**

_I don't even know you._

**…Whore.**

* * *

'Master!? Master! Are you alright, Master?'

Saber's voice came in echoes, Rin's head still spinning and the taste of blood in her mouth making her cough. Her face felt mauled, bruises immediately forming on her chin and forehead. Rin wanted to tell Saber she was fine, but she couldn't get the words out. Was she falling unconscious? The world was a haze.

'I'm so sorry, Master. I'm…'

She reached up and touched Saber's cheek, trying to smile. Her servant's skin was smooth.

'It's…fine. I'm just a little…shaken up. I'll be okay in a second.' Rin grasped her magic and redirected its attention to emergency healing conditions. Her head was the primary objective. She could hardly think clearly and form words. She worried some damage was done to her brain. It was almost panic-inducing. She hadn't hit the ground after falling from the roof, but she hadn't landed in pillows either. Saber must've saved her, but whatever had pulled her off in the first place was…

The trees around Saber and Rin moved rampantly, an enormous gust of wind pushing their girth every which way to create a foreboding atmosphere.

'We are not alone…' Saber stood up just in time to deflect an attack from somewhere within the brush of the tree's leaves. Rin began moving against her will once more, a tight pulling breaking into her ankle. She grabbed at the earth in an effort to slow her unwilling progress, but all that did was dirty her nails terribly.

Rin finally heard something that put some pieces into place: chains.

Saber was by her master's side in another instant, slashing at the air with perfect precision near Rin's possessed foot, a loud clanking indicating something being broken. A silver chain with a sharp knife on the end appeared, the other half of the piece retracting almost faster than the naked eye could follow.

'Assassin?' Saber looked about the trees, expecting another attack from any angle.

'Perhaps…' Rin groaned, her recovery happening slower than she would like, but allowing her to at least think somewhat straight now. She stayed on the ground, knowing it would make her slightly more difficult to target with Saber so close.

Once again, the blade came, but Saber was prepared, hearing the chain a split second before the attack appeared. It was all the master swordswoman needed. She easily swatted the thing away, pivoting to her right in order to counter yet another chained dagger. She did so with minimal movement, displaying her grace for whatever unfortunate servant had decided to confront her.

This did not deter the assailant's strategy, however.

The trees moved with more intensity, their merging of branches and discoloured leaves making it nearly impossible to track the being hidden within them. Daggers on chains began pouring from every which way, the sheer volume and rate of the attack seemingly impossible for one servant alone to enact without it perhaps being some sort of Noble Phantasm. Saber defended herself and Rin valiantly, but Rin could tell her presence was a handicap with the way Saber had to lunge to parry some of the more troublesome strikes.

With a sudden howl and extreme movement by Saber, however, all the attacks were repelled at once, a golden light flashing for but a second as Saber threw her blade in a wide arc that emitted a wave of magic so dense that it acted as another movement of cold, ancient steel tempered to perfection. Within that moment of recovery from Saber's attack, something burst through the clearing, and it was all Rin could do to notify her servant in time.

'There…!' She hollered with a rasp in her voice.

Saber might have seen it coming, or her reflexes were simply god-like, for the King of Knights managed to fend off the sudden attempt at her throat, the invisible blade in Saber's hand nicking her attacker's flesh, leaving a spray of blood in its wake. This evasion could only be considered a small victory, because Saber hastily seemed to realize she herself wasn't the target whatsoever. A fairly tall woman with incredibly long, violet-toned hair and a pink bondage seal across her eyes now held Rin tight, one of her daggers at the Rin's throat. The servant wore a skin-tight, short black dress, her figure imposing with its curvaceous, athletic build leaving little to the imagination. The wind took hold of the opponent's mane and tossed it about as though snakes enveloped her entire being.

Rin struggled, but she was too weakened to pull anything off. That, and the servant restricted her tightly, the grip alone likely cutting off blood circulation with every passing second. Rin's mouth was gagged by a chain digging into her cheeks, the rest of her body properly entangled in a none-too-subtly erotic fashion. The cold metal pressed up in between her legs and crushed her breasts together uncomfortably.

Saber lowered her blade, lifting one hand up and speaking slowly.

'Let her go.' Saber uttered.

The servant didn't respond, her breath brushing against Rin's neck, but nothing more.

'Please.' Saber begged. She couldn't read her opponent at all. With eyes hidden and no intonation to work with, Saber could only guess how much she was being toyed with in this moment. Would Assassin wait until just enough hope was built inside Saber to make a brutal, vicious death all the more dramatic? Saber had surely seen it before. People were cruel. People could be heartless. People hurt each other.

'Please…' Saber asked again, forcing her armour to disappear to further prove how far she was willing to go.

Rin's eyes widened, and she struggled more, her voice a disgusting gurgle under the pressure she experienced. For Saber to lower her head like this…it wasn't right! Not a legendary king. Not for Rin. Not for a master that couldn't prevent such a ridiculous scenario. Rin had to do something; anything! She didn't want to lose yet! It was too early! She hadn't even begun to live! And she just met Saber…! What about Sakura…? There was just too much…!

'Now, why the hell would we do something like that, huh?' Shinji's voice came into the clearing suddenly, his obnoxious figure stepping in beside his servant. 'It just wouldn't make sense! We have you both exactly where we want you. It was just too easy!' Shinji cackled, clapping his hands together and breathing horrendously.

'Why do you wait? Why hesitate?' Saber hissed desperately. Uncharacteristically, even.

Shinji grinned crazily, stepping past Rin and spinning to her other side, cupping her face in his hand and pressing his cheek next to hers. The disgust Rin felt was as plain as day, but that didn't stop Shinji from enjoying the moment.

'Why? Why wouldn't I play with my new toy? Rin-chan is useless to me dead. Someone's got to learn her _place!_ ' And Shinji slapped Rin as hard as he seemed capable of, the rage prominent in his final word and erratic behaviour. Rin saw stars momentarily, the strike sloppy, but force respectable. He had practise, it seemed, to Rin's fury.

'Fiend!' Saber screamed.

'Oh, I'm sorry, _Rin-chan_. Oh, God, I'm so sorry.' Shinji almost sounded sincere. It made his acting all the more terrifying. He gently brought Rin's wheezing face next to his and licked where he had just struck, lingering his wet tongue at the end before gripping her breast and squeezing it so tight that Rin couldn't help but screech, her eyes watering. It hurt. But she didn't want to give him more to work with by screaming harder.

'See? I can give pain _as well_ as pleasure! A pity _your_ tits are so unimpressive, _Rin-chan._ '

'You…!' Saber crunched her teeth so hard together Rin thought she heard them crack. 'You have _no_ honour!'

'Honour!? The two fucks I give about honour? This is _my_ time now! _I'm_ going to be the king of this pathetic world! Me! I'm destined for it, fools! Everything is finally falling into place!'

'Let her go, or you will regret it. I swear upon the power that binds me that you will not get away with treating my master in such a way.' Saber sounded beyond enraged, and even in such an insane situation, Rin had to draw _some_ pleasure from this.

'No! _I_ make the demands!' Shinji ripped the bottom of Rin's shirt, buttons popping out from both her vest and blouse, in order to make his point. ' _You_ get on your hands and knees and _beg_ if you want me to even _think_ about listening to a word a lowly servant like _you_ has to say! You're just a tool! A _thing_ for us masters to use as we see fit! How _dare_ you threaten _me_!'

Rin made more noise than she had before, going so far as to try and say something. Her struggle was in vain, however, and she could only watch in agony as Saber's eyes searched for the answer, her incredible fighting prowess bound by Rin's abduction. If only Rin hadn't allowed herself to be taken so easily. It was the epitome of sloppy. The opposite of elegant. Her father never would have been placed in such a pathetic position. However, if that wasn't bad enough, what Saber did next made Rin almost pass out in despair.

Saber placed one knee down and then the other, slowly getting on all fours before bowing low, nearly kissing the grass in front of her nose. It was the most lowly of positions for the Japanese, showing complete and utter servitude to those who bore witness.

Rin made more sound, part of her dying from seeing Saber discard her pride so readily, but Shinji's laughter overruled it.

'You see? You see!? _This_ is your current state of affairs! No matter how "great" you were in the past, _I_ am the master here. _You_ bow down to _me_! With these Command Seals, I can make my servant do whatever I want! Anything! With your master's life in my hands, I can make _you_ do whatever I want!' Shinji licked his lips.

'Let her go…' Saber muttered dangerously.

'Shut up!' And Shinji went to kick Saber, his servant seeming to say something finally before his foot was caught and he was on the ground, the air knocked out of his lungs and a harsh gasp escaping his mouth. Saber moved like the wind, slashing at Assassin but only cutting the shadow of her presence. Shinji and his servant were gone in a flash, with Rin discarded upon the earth, left to deal with the injury inflicted on her person.

Saber rushed to her master, kneeling next to her and observing the damage done. She likely knew something was wrong when Rin didn't say anything, opting to simply rub her mouth and messily tuck her school uniform into her skirt as best she could.

'Master…Are you alright?'

Rin nodded slowly; her blue eyes unfocussed but narrowing.

'I am sorry. I am so sorry. Assassin specializes in stealth attacks. I never expected such a daring move. Even with my abilities, it was barely possible to register before the deed was done. I…'

Rin lifted up a hand, practically commanding Saber to be quiet for but a moment.

'You were brilliant, Saber. You…didn't have to bow to him like that. _I_ was the burden. How could I…?' Rin bit at her lip angrily, her pride and confidence shaken. It was a moment of vulnerability that she would have never been able to show her father. He would have shaken it off. He would have moved forward, planning his next attack. Yet she…she felt disgusting. Embarrassed. Weak. Unworthy…

'A small thing such as that is a little price to pay for your extended safety, Master.'

'Your honour is everything to you. I compromised that…'

Rin's voice trembled, but she felt a hand on her shoulder and then a soft touch to the cheek Shinji had vandalised. Saber wiped it almost fiercely, wetting her thumb with her tongue and then cleaning once more.

'Honour means nothing if those who are important are hurt in the process of maintaining it. I know that now more than ever. We have only known one another for a short period of time, Master, but I hold you in high regard already. Surely you know this.'

Rin smiled subtly, averting her eyes and staring at the ground. She picked at some grass, allowing her body to cool from the embarrassment and fury she felt threatening to make her do horrible things.

'Thank-you, Saber…'

'It is my _honour_.' Saber said with absolute resolve.

Rin's heart skipped, and she suddenly became aware of how dishevelled she was.

'I must look terrible.'

'How many times must I repeat myself?' Saber sighed, picking up her master, as though she were her princess, and holding her tight. Rin wrapped her hands around the king's neck, incapable of responding whatsoever to what she heard next. 'You are quite possibly one of the fairest maidens I have ever laid eyes on.'

And they were off.


	15. Chapter 15

'I can't believe I was nearly defeated by Matou-kun! _Matou-kun!_ ' Rin yelled, staring at her somewhat battered face in the mirror and applying some modern medicine to hopefully speed up the healing process she had already begun with her magic. Considering what she had been through, Rin couldn't complain too terribly. Her nose was internally bruised, her mouth and lips had some cuts and discolouration, and her cheek was slightly swollen, but other than that, she felt as though she had gotten out of a fairly awful situation with minimal damage. Thank goodness she could hasten the healing process somewhat through her limited knowledge of the healing arts.

Upon returning to her manor, Rin had allowed herself some rest, even if it wasn't exactly easy to fall asleep completely. It was now after dinner, and she had to get right back into the field. Answering to school about why she was absent for half a day was the least of her concerns when the war was in full swing.

'He was much more conniving than thought initially?' Saber remained just outside the washroom where Rin worked, standing at ready. After yet another moment of chivalry that left Rin's knees weak in the form of Saber carrying her so gallantly, it was hard to hear the servant's voice and not feel _something_ tingling through her circuits.

'Matou-kun leads with his groin; that's it. His servant must've helped him think up the attack. It was too well executed for him.'

'Perhaps. His servant wasn't especially strong, from what I could tell, but she could manoeuvre competently enough.'

'So I could see.' Rin still couldn't get over just how quickly servants were capable of acting. Saber was amazing enough, but the Assassin class, known for its speed, truly demonstrated the parameters at play.

'Still…' Saber mused calmly. 'You seem to be handling the entirety of that rather traumatic experience quite well. I doubt most young women would react like you are now. Your mental fortitude impresses me, Master.'

Rin paused for a moment, hesitation clear in her presentation. She stepped out of the washroom, returning to her room and shuffling through her drawers. She was in a white tank top and grey sweatpants from before she napped, not wishing to display herself the way she had the night before. Saber followed, lingering at the door as Rin went on.

'It's not that I enjoyed it, of course. It's just…you were there. I didn't feel totally threatened at all. I knew that, as long as you were breathing, there was likely a way out. I had faith in you.'

'I…I see.' Saber held back a big smile.

'I _am_ a little shaken up, but I don't have time to be distracted. Matou-kun knows where I live. I have to take care of him tonight.'

'Tonight?'

'Yes. I don't have a choice. We need to deal with his servant and then force him to give his Command Seals to me. It's the best way. Saber, do you think you can defeat Assassin?'

Saber almost scoffed.

'Naturally. Unless her Noble Phantasm is something truly incredible, I see no threat to my person.'

'Good. Then all I have to do is find out what plans Matou-kun has tonight and corner him.'

'That seems rash.'

Rin giggled.

'It is, but better I take the initiative than wait for him to come after us again. Now that we have identified one another, we both should act quickly, for we are not strangers, and thus, it is a much simpler task locating one's opponent in this case.' Rin began changing, noting the way Saber hastily exited the room to stand outside the door the moment she realized Rin was taking her top off. While the chivalry was appreciated, Rin still longed to have any kind of hint that Saber was possibly attracted to her as well. Yes, Saber admitted she thought Rin beautiful, yet one could call a painting beautiful and not _desire_ it. Saber was obviously wiser than Rin in that regard, because she truly understood the futility of allowing such emotions into the game. Rin best learn to muffle her curiosity as well.

Rin put on a soft-red sweater with beige shorts and her favourite black thigh-highs. She then went back to the washroom and began applying make-up in order to hide her injuries enough so that they weren't terribly obvious.

'You will interrogate Sakura-san?' Saber assumed wisely, although "interrogate" was a strong word.

'I should apologize and clarify where I stand with Emiya-kun to her anyway. I'll be taking care of two birds with one stone.' Rin observed Saber once she exited the washroom, seeing her in her gorgeous blue, white, and gold dress that lay beneath her armour. As much as Rin fancied the outfit, it stood out terribly. 'I need you to change as well though, Saber. You'll be accompanying me in person tonight. It's better I travel with someone physically present at this point.'

'I understand, but…change?'

'Yep. And don't worry,' Rin smiled, placing a baseball cap on her head and grinning. 'We don't have to look nice or anything. I don't want to draw _any_ attention.'

'So be it.' Saber sighed. 'But I must ask, are there not devices that allow you to contact someone wirelessly? Why make the trip physically?'

'Well, yes. However, I believe this conversation requires something of a personal touch. But first, I need to know if Sakura is at Emiya-kun's or not. For _that_ I'll use a cell phone. Just pick out whatever you want to wear from my closet while I call.'

'You have his contact information?'

'Yes. Emiya-kun and I have spoken before, after all, and he is always looking to help others out, so he insisted I have his number quite some time ago. I don't completely dislike him either, so, I accepted his offer, naturally. But I didn't think he…' Rin trailed, feeling as though she was overexplaining.

'You didn't suspect he cared so deeply for you?'

'…Pretty much.' Rin's face flushed.

'I can understand his fixation, I suppose. You are quite the charmer.'

'I-I don't do it on purpose! Mostly…' Rin caught herself, wondering why she could subconsciously "charm" so many males in her life while simultaneously being hopeless when she wished to flirt seamlessly with the woman before her.

Saber laughed at her master's expense before proceeding to select an outfit while Rin found Shirou's contact card and selected the "call" option. She proceeded downstairs, as it took nearly six rings before Shirou, thankfully, picked up.

"Tohsaka-san?"

'Good evening, Emiya-kun.'

"Are you okay? I almost wanted to check on you. Sakura-san insisted that you were probably fine, but…well…."

'I'm okay. Thank-you for your concern. Is Matou-san still there?'

"S-she's not here all the time, you know."

'Fine. Is she there _now_ though?'

"…Yeah. She's in the kitchen, with Fuji-nee, cleaning up the dinner dishes."

'Will she be there much longer?'

"Not _much_ longer. She usually heads out pretty soon after we eat. She seems especially hesitant today."

Rin considered what that might mean for a beat.

'Okay. Thank-you, Emiya-kun.'

"No problem. Um…are you really doing okay? Did something happen? Apparently you disappeared halfway through the day."

'I don't have time to talk. I'll see you in a bit.'

"Real – "

Rin hung up and found Saber in a loose-fitting, white blouse, beige shorts, and black leggings descending the stairs.

'You look cute.' Rin complimented without thinking, the words slipping out of her mouth too quickly. Saber could be just an ordinary school girl when she wasn't wearing her armour and wielding a sword against hordes of demonic undead. It almost seemed like a waste.

'That wasn't my intention.'

'You can't help your natural appearance.'

Saber's face flushed, glancing to either side of herself.

'You flatter me…'

 _That_ was an interesting reaction. Saber didn't seem like the type to get hung up on looks, but Rin's compliment seemed to have an effect, which was worth contemplating at a later date. In the meantime, Rin retrieved a zip-up sweater for her servant, offering it to her once they made their way to the front entrance.

'It's a bit cold out.'

'My thanks, Master.'

'No problem. And Sakura is still at Emiya-kun's. We're going to meet her there.'

'Very well.'

Rin felt a silly smile forming on her face. She simply enjoyed Saber's presence. Was that so wrong? Only in the sense that such a presence had no chance of lasting…

* * *

After a quick cab ride, Rin and Saber stood in front of Shirou's enormous place. It was quite infamous that he lived there, and Rin was thankful for that since it made finding Sakura that much easier. Without even ringing the doorbell, or anything of the like on Rin's part, Sakura exited the building saying "goodbye" to Shirou and Taiga, Shirou's homeroom teacher and close friend of the family, apparently.

'Oh!' Sakura blinked, evidently shocked that Rin had come as quickly as she did.

'That was fast!' Shirou commented, coming outside to the gate.

'Whoa! What's Tohsaka-chan doing here? You messing with another virtuous maiden's heart, Shirou-kun? And who's the blonde beauty? A foreigner?' Taiga elbowed her student lovingly.

'No, no. Tohsaka-san just wants to talk to Sakura. And that's…um…'

'Her name is Altria, and she is my cousin, twice removed, on my mother's side.' Rin had already thought up the connection, not wishing to invite further questioning by seeming anything but completely sure of Saber's relation to her. She also decided to use a different name from the one Saber had claimed to prefer, cherishing that particular detail and holding it close to herself as the woman's master and closest ally at present.

'Whoa! Your family really extends out there, huh, Tohsaka-chan?' Taiga raised a brow doubtfully, as if she could possibly see through Rin's obvious lie.

'Enough, Fuji-nee; you're making her uncomfortable.' Shirou tried to calm his teacher, although their relationship was obviously very casual outside of school. 'Did you two want to come in? It's a little chilly.'

'No, thank-you. I'll walk you home, Sakura-san.' Rin looked directly at Sakura, but the gaze wasn't returned. The quiet jealousy was too clear, and Rin wanted to dispel it as soon as possible.

'T-thank-you…' Sakura could only reply without coming across as completely rude.

'Okay. Just…be careful.' Shirou warned as he and Taiga waved goodbye. Only Rin and Saber knew exactly what he meant. Shirou surely wanted to accompany the girls, but even he could tell when an important conversation needed to occur. He had _some_ tact, thankfully.

* * *

Rin thought it would be easy to deal with Sakura, but the heavy silence that hung over them was thick and repelling amidst the night that had begun to envelop Fuyuki City. Nonetheless, Rin couldn't allow her personal feelings to threaten the ultimate goal. She sucked in some air quickly, and did what she could to handle the situation at hand without hesitating.

'There is nothing going on between Emiya-kun and I, Sakura-san.' Rin started sharply.

'…Pardon?'

'I'm not sure if you're under the wrong impression, but I barely even know Emiya-kun.' She continued haughtily.

'Oh…' Sakura answered softly. 'He seems to think rather highly of you though…'

'I can't help _that_. Just know that I'm absolutely not interested. I am aware that you have feelings for him, and I would never betray that knowledge.'

'Y-you can tell?' Sakura blinked.

'Oh, Sakura-san; only Emiya-kun is unaware of it, surely.'

'I see…'

'You have my support, in any case.' Rin reassured the young woman.

'…Thank-you.' Sakura's voice almost returned to normal. 'I don't want to be a burden to him, but sometimes…I just don't want to go home.'

Rin's lip twitched. She didn't need to know why specifically in this moment. One battle at a time. She prayed her guesses and the rumours heard were wrong, at the very least.

'Emiya-kun appreciates you, so, I'm sure it's not a problem.'

'I know.' Sakura grinned wryly. 'But…I don't think he'll ever look at me the way he does with you.'

Rin sighed. Perhaps a different route was required for handling this scenario.

'Then maybe you should show a little more confidence.'

'Confidence…?'

'You're better than you think, Sakura-san. You're pretty, you're considerate, you're graceful, and…y-you have enormous breasts, for goodness sake! Seriously; it's ridiculous.' Especially since they were biological sisters and Rin had…less to offer, to say little of the matter.

'W-what!?' Sakura exclaimed, of course.

'Guys love big boobs! Maybe accidently graze Emiya-kun's arm with them or something. That will undoubtedly force him to notice your womanly charms.' Rin was trying to make Sakura laugh, and although she hid her face, Rin could tell her sister was smiling amid the fluster. 'If that doesn't work, then try giving him a little eyeful when you bend over to grab a dish, you know? Play up your assets.'

'Hm.' Saber seemed to confirm with a small grunt, oddly enough. Did she prefer bigger chests? Was that the problem? No. No, Rin was being foolish. There was no proof that Saber was even slightly interested in women to begin with…

'I-I could never do that!' Sakura denied promptly, bringing Rin back into the discussion's focus.

'Just _try_ it. Honestly. Emiya-kun probably sees you as a sister more than a potential girlfriend, and that's a problem if you want more out of him. You have to make it clear to him that you are a desirable lady. He already knows you're a "nice" girl; now show him a little "naughty" to round it all out. Emiya-kun needs a strong, confident woman. He's too wishy-washy socially. There has to be a balance.'

Rin had no idea if she was in any position to give romantic advice, but Sakura seemed to consider her words carefully, playing with her hands nervously in front of her.

'M-maybe you're right.' Sakura looked down at her chest and blinked a couple of times. 'Hm.'

'When was the last time you could see your feet anyway?' Rin added, glad the ice was melting. She wanted this. She wanted to be with her sister so desperately. She wanted to share secrets and support one another like this. Instead, Sakura was forced to live with strangers who misused and possibly even abused her. It made Rin sick. Perhaps, after the war, Rin would have the courage to save her sister once and for all. Zouken Matou be damned. Whatever the consequences, Rin wouldn't casually allow her sister to remain in that monster's claws another day following her current fight.

'Stop it.' Sakura giggled, thankfully taking Rin's joke in stride. She then muffled her laughing abruptly and changed the conversation completely, apparently content with where it had ended. 'I'm so sorry for not introducing myself properly, Altria-san. I'm Sakura Matou. It's a pleasure to meet you.'

Saber nodded, grinning handsomely as she extended her hand for a proper greeting.

'The pleasure is mine, Matou-san.'

'Thank-you.' Sakura took Saber's hand, and they both shared a small moment before releasing. 'So, you're related to Rin-san?'

'Loosely, yes.'

'That's amazing that you have natural blonde hair. You look foreign, too. Your Japanese is quite good as well.'

'I studied it thoroughly.'

'You're…very pretty, if you do not mind me saying so.'

'I appreciate the compliment.'

'My! So formal.'

'Yeah, we're working on that here and there.' Rin sighed, patting Saber's shoulder, consuming the sight of her sister and servant getting along so well.

'It's actually neat that she can speak at such a level.'

'Thank-you.' Saber bowed slightly.

There were a few more pleasantries exchanged and little, frivolous conversations took place before Rin recognized the Matou's manor looming in the near distance. It was similar to Rin's, although quite a bit more uninviting. Rin could only imagine the horrors that took place in the past at Zouken Matou's hand. He was rumoured to still be active somewhere, but few could say he was seen remotely frequently.

'Well, here we are.' Sakura stood at the gate, smiling at Rin a burdened symbol of joy. 'Um…thank-you for walking me home. It was much more fun with the two of you.'

'No problem.' Rin swallowed, her throat tight and agitated with herself for practically allowing Sakura to be fed to potentially further chaos.

**Shhh…shhh…I don't mind.**

_W-what…?_

**Anything's better…than that pit…of hell…**

_Sakura…?_

Rin's eyes widened, staring at her sister and half-expecting her to say something in relation to the strange static infiltrating her mana circuits, the cool despair washing over her and gone in another instant. She hesitated, knowing she had to move forward with the war instead of remaining transfixed in a scenario that couldn't be this moment.

'Sakura-san, do you mind if I ask where your brother might be this evening?' Rin refocussed, incapable of wasting more time.

'Brother? Hm. He's rarely home on Saturday nights. He likes to be with girls most of the time…' The cloud over Sakura's eyes dug into Rin's heart. 'He likes going to local clubs on the weekends…and sometimes the weekdays. Apparently, he's allowed in, although I'm not sure how since we're underage.'

Rin fed the details into her mind, inquiring further.

'I see. Is there a particular club that he is fairly fixated on?'

'Hm. He's mentioned Cloud Nine before…but I honestly have no idea. He doesn't talk to me very often.'

 _Except when he needs to release his pent-up anger?_ Rin thought bitterly, concealing the notion deep within her mind and away from even Saber.

'Right. Well, thank-you anyway.'

'Why do you ask?' Sakura questioned, surprisingly. 'Did my brother ask you out again, Rin-san?'

'No. Well, yes. But that's not why. I was just curious. Altria-san and I were thinking about having some fun tonight, so…um…we just wanted to avoid him. He can be a little…aggressive.'

Sakura's lip flinched.

'Oh…'

'Anyway, I hope you have a nice evening. Sorry for asking such strange questions.'

'Not at all. Y-you have a nice evening, too…' Sakura's voice became solemn, and it picked at Rin's heart.

'Goodbye, Matou-san.' Saber bowed a little lower this time. Rin and her servant began on their way, but as soon as they reached the main sidewalk, Sakura's voice made Rin freeze, her chest collapsing at what her sister asked next.

'R-Rin-san…um…I-if you don't mind…could I…You can say "no", but I was wondering…May I…Could I possibly come with you and Altria-san tonight?'

'It's not possible, Master. Not for what we need to accomplish.' Saber whispered under her breath.

'But…' Rin's temple throbbed in agitation.

'N-never mind! Never mind! I'm sorry!' Sakura waved her hands frantically, already stumbling backward to the dark, frightening building behind her.

_No. I won't continue pretending I don't see her pain._

Rin turned on her heel, placing both hands on her hips and grinning widely.

'That's a brilliant idea!'

'Mas – R-Rin-san…!'

* * *

'I can't believe I'm doing this! It's so…so spontaneous!'

'This is good though! This kind of rambunctiousness is attractive to guys like Emiya-kun.' Rin and Saber were shown to the living room as Sakura continued to doubt her assertive decision. The Matou's manor was normal enough in the main rooms, but Rin couldn't deny an air of eeriness regardless. Her mana circuits could sense an unnatural power seeping within the walls of the building.

'What should I wear?'

'Um…if we're going "out" out, then Altria-san and I should go back to my place to change as well. It's on the way downtown anyway. So, don't use us as a basis right now. Try for flirty but reserved. You don't want to accidently pick up any guys, right?' Rin suggested.

'N-no! No, no.'

'Yeah. So, go with that.'

'Flirty…but reserved. Okay…' Sakura tapped her cheeks lightly and then began toward her stairs. 'I-I'll be right back. I promise I won't be long.'

'Take your time!' Rin reassured the girl. As soon as Sakura was out of the room, Rin prepared for the inevitable reprimanding from her servant. She didn't have to wait long.

'I understand your desire to be with your sister, but we are entering into a warzone. Do you _want_ Sakura-san to be hit in the crossfire?' Saber kept her voice low. She didn't necessarily sound angry, to Rin's relief, but she obviously wasn't pleased either, understandably.

'I know, I know. But you also know I didn't have a choice. How much courage did it take for Sakura to _ask_ us to hang out? That's an amazingly great step in the right direction. I couldn't just ignore her. I couldn't…'

Saber was quiet for a time, but then she leaned in close to Rin, almost as though she was about to take her master's hand. Rin's skin prickled at the thought. Maybe she was overthinking everything these days.

'That…is something I very much like about you, Master.' Saber relinquished her frustration readily, her tone tender as she went on distantly. 'I truly wish we had been acquaintances during my reign as king. Perhaps we could have helped one another.' Rin's servant scoffed at herself, proceeding with her thought. 'No. I am downplaying my feelings. You are much more akin to a friend than to a mere acquaintance. I hope that does not overstep any boundaries as your servant first and foremost.'

Rin couldn't stop the smile from spreading all over her face. She needed to summon a powerful servant; she never expected she would summon a kindred spirit and…possibly the best friend she never truly had. It had only been a few days, but Rin felt as though Saber was the missing piece in her lonely life. Maybe Rin was mistaking romantic feelings for Saber with the concept of unfiltered, honest friendship. That would be best. Yet, either way, it was horrible. This was all so temporary…

'Thank-you, Saber. That…actually means a lot to me.'

Saber nodded, and Rin wanted to touch her. Hold her hand. Feel her face again. Stay close to her for a little longer. But Saber leaned back, crossing her arms and returning to her kingly tone of business.

'Now, what is the plan moving forward, Master?'

Rin shook the girlish notions from her mind, also returning to the task before she and Saber.

'I might need you to do some scouting here and there. Just say you need to use the washroom, or maybe there'll be a place you "want to see". Something like that. We'll figure out ways to get you separated from Sakura and I so that we can pinpoint Matou-kun's location. Once we do that, we'll figure out a way to split up from Sakura so we can take care of our business. We might have to make a return trip to the district, in the worst-case scenario. Either way, we don't make our move on Matou-kun until we're ready. Ideally, I want tonight to be the last night he's a master.'

'Understood.' Saber became very serious. 'However, I must ask, are you prepared to kill the Matou boy, if need be?'

A wave of nausea flowed into Rin's throat. She shoved it away, maintaining her composure.

'That is an absolute last resort. We can forcibly remove his Command Seals before it comes to that, I'm sure. At the end of the day, Matou-kun is a coward. Take out his servant, and he'll give up.'

Saber didn't seem completely content with the answer, but she understood Rin's compassion, it appeared, and thus, simply replied hopefully.

'Let us pray it proceeds more smoothly than earlier today, I suppose.'

Rin then felt a vibration in her pocket. She checked her phone to find that Shirou had written her.

'Master?'

'One moment.'

"Tonight, Archer and I are going to do a little snooping at Ryuudou Temple. I'll let you know what we find."

Rin hastily wrote back, hearing Sakura move around more upstairs, possibly indicating that she would be ready to go very soon.

"Fine. Keep me informed. I might be taking out Assassin in a couple of hours."

The text popped up quickly. Was Rin just slow at typing?

"Want help?"

"No."

"Be careful."

"Obviously."

'It was the boy.' Saber concluded easily, likely based off the expressions Rin didn't even know she was making.

'Yes.'

'Is he doing something foolish again?'

'Possibly. It doesn't matter. I'm not his babysitter.'

'…Indeed.'

Sakura's footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, and Rin blinked a couple of times when she stood up and saw what her sister was wearing. Sakura had on a deep purple, knee-length dress that hung loosely off of one shoulder, seductively revealing the dark spaghetti-strap of the shirt beneath. She had done her hair up a bit, adding some volume and a cute clip that held some of her bangs to the side. Finally, she wore dark stockings and delightful, matching bracelets on either wrist. Rin could tell her sister was overly nervous about presenting her ensemble to the two other girls, so, Rin tried to put her initial jealousy aside and explain the core of it without the very human reaction.

'Whoa! Well, now that's what I'm talking about.' Rin encouraged.

'R-really…? I-I feel very…um…naked.'

'I'd maybe bring a sweater, just in case, but you look really pretty, Sakura-san. I didn't even think you would own something like this.'

'Well…I've been meaning to try and change, and when I go shopping sometimes, I _think_ buying an outfit that I'm not comfortable in will help, but this is my first time wearing this in public. It…doesn't look strange?'

Rin approached her sister, giving her another long look before nodding.

'Nope. You look really good. Altria-san and I are feeling the pressure now.'

'O-oh! Don't feel that way.' Sakura waved her hands nervously.

'It's fine, it's fine. I can conjure up a couple of outfits that might work with that look. What do you think, Altria-san?'

Saber also stepped closer, unable to rip her eyes away from Sakura's chest, primarily.

'Those truly _are_ impressive breasts, I must say. Any individual with a liking for such things will be overjoyed. Indeed, you will need to be guarded valiantly.'

Rin laughed first, knowing the jealousy threatening to ruin the mood was pointless, and then Sakura nervously chuckled as well.

'T-thank-you, Altria-san…I think.'


	16. Chapter 16

'Are you doing okay so far, Sakura-san?' Rin observed her sister, seeing the way she was wide-eyed and somewhat unsure of how to move about the crowd they had all entered. It was simply traversing the streets of downtown Fuyuki City, but Saturday night was _the_ night to let loose after a long week of school, and/or work. Rin almost wished she wasn't on a manhunt and could actually enjoy the somewhat frivolous and almost dangerous excitement in the air.

'Y-yes! Everything seems to be fine…' Sakura's voice was a high whisper, further proving Rin's point.

'This is quite cramped compared to the last time we were here…' Saber observed.

'Why don't we start off the night with a treat, and then we can decide which club we're going to.' Rin suggested, careful to watch Sakura's reaction. Fortunately, she didn't seem completely put off by the idea, if a little nervous, naturally.

'Okay. Yes. Something sweet, maybe?' Sakura suggested.

'That sounds good to me.'

Rin was already shamefully enjoying herself. She certainly went out with her other friends every so often, but those outings were few and far between, mostly due to Rin's own reluctance in allowing herself to be completely open with anybody. Saber was already someone very important to her, and being with Sakura brought feelings forward Rin didn't think she still had. A sisterly duty and protectiveness overcame her. She didn't want any harm to come to her sister. It was surprising, really, how much she still loved her even after all these years of separation. She only prayed she wasn't accidently breaching any portion of the contract that was the Tohsaka and Matou agreement. That would only spell trouble; trouble she didn't have the time or energy to contend with at the moment.

Rin shook her head, trying not to think too hard about the time she was being allowed to relax just slightly before calling her servant into action once more. She had decided to wear something similar to Sakura, except red, and a little shorter on the legs. Obviously, she wasn't as "impressive" as her sister, but it was a dress she hadn't worn yet, only buying it on a whim for the sake of purchasing something one time out.

Saber, on the other hand, was drawn more so to the blues and whites in Rin's closet. She wore a white dress shirt tucked into slim-fit, dark blue pants complete with simple black shoes. With Saber's hair in a small ponytail, she was handsomely masculine save for her small build and gorgeous face. Rin tried not to stare. This was turning torturous, nearly.

All three girls had some sort of sweater or jacket on, although the additional piece of clothing only enhanced the mystique beneath. Rin could tell that Sakura really liked the idea of having semi-matching outfits, and this was a small victory for Rin amongst some frustrating losses as of late.

The bell to a bakery café brought Rin back from her own mind, the j-pop music and overly zealous greeting from the staff jarring her.

'Welcome!'

'Welcome!'

Sakura gave a little bow, and Rin traced the male employee's eyes, making sure he realized his wandering gaze had been noted. Rin gave him a small grin, but it wasn't inviting, by any stretch of the imagination. The male worker seemed to try everything in his power to distract himself from that point forward.

'T-these kinds of places are my weakness…' Sakura commented, already having a tray and pair of tongs in her hands. She was circling the various displays, immediately placing a couple of pastries on her order.

'You…simply select what you wish to eat?' Saber stayed close to Rin, which she couldn't say she minded. The servant smelled like flowers almost always, although Rin couldn't quite place the scent. Perhaps it was a foreign aroma from a time long gone. That would be romantic…not that it mattered.

'Yes. The prices are marked near the treat, but don't worry about that. I'm buying for everyone today. Help yourselves.' Rin waved her hand about dramatically.

'N-no! I couldn't!' Sakura immediately put something back.

'Honestly. It's my pleasure.'

'I have money…'

Rin smiled at her sister, frightened by how relaxed she could act in the moment.

'I don't doubt that, but when someone offers to treat you, it's sometimes ruder to deny them that opportunity, Sakura-san.'

Sakura hesitated, still not retrieving what she had just placed down (a delicious looking donut-like pastry).

'Rin-san speaks the truth. If she is willing to allow us the honour of dining like kings, then so be it.' Saber backed up her words by loading up her plate quite impressively. Rin, on the other hand, only took a couple of treats, such as a coffee bun and waffle. The joy she felt at witnessing Saber indulge made the outing worth any trouble already. Saber's eyes were absolutely shining, her excitement truly another side of the king Rin had only caught a glimpse of previously.

It was too adorable, and Rin really couldn't afford to enjoy the sight more than she had already.

The three girls were soon at the counter, the female employee more than happy to help them while the male gave one single, quick glance and then remembered he had something to do in the back room.

'All on one bill please.' Rin commanded.

'Very good, m'am. Do you have one of our membership cards?'

'I do not.'

'Oh! I-I do!' Sakura shuffled through her handbag, soon extracting a colourful little piece that was promptly scanned. The employee seemed genuinely surprised by what her computer told her as she looked back up at her customers.

'My! You have enough points for one thousand-yen worth of items! Did you want to use that today?'

'Y-yes!' Sakura practically shouted.

'No.' Rin rejected.

'Yes, please.' Sakura insisted. This almost made Rin happy. So, she _could_ have that Tohsaka stubborn side, then? Good.

'Fine.' Rin relented. It wasn't worth it, and she didn't want to be a hypocrite.

'Such divine practises.' Saber nodded, appearing to comprehend what was occurring…mostly.

* * *

'Thanks again for letting me join you two tonight.' Sakura said in between bites of her desserts.

'Don't think anything of it. I could tell that you weren't enthused about being home alone.' Rin answered, watching Saber practically devour her tray-full with enough grace to barely make it acceptable. She just slightly paused in between bites.

'I'm not always alone. Grandfather is sometimes in his study…although he rarely comes out.'

'Zouken Matou?' A chill ran Rin's spine.

'Yes. You know him?'

'Well, yes. He was friends with our – ' Rin bit her lip, hoping she slurred enough to recover from the mispronunciation. ' – with father.'

A beat, with even Saber taking a break to observe Sakura shift subtly in her chair.

**Shhh…shhh…How…dare you…**

'Oh.' Sakura's irises almost quivered creepily for a split second. 'I…I didn't know that. I guess it makes sense…'

'They're not as close anymore.' Rin continued trying to damage control her untimely slipup.

'I see…'

'A-anyway, here. Try this. It's very good!'

Rin shared a piece of her waffle with Sakura, going so far as to feeding her a cream-covered strawberry. It was something she wanted a picture of for future reference, and it was a good way to shift the strained conversation. Sakura was, thankfully, quite receptive to the offer.

'You are…welcome at my place anytime, Sakura-san. You know that, correct?' Rin spoke gently, a tone she didn't use often. Sakura's eyes diverted again, but she gave a small nod.

'Y-yes…'

'So, if there is anything you need to talk about or simply want to be with someone, please, don't be afraid to let me know. Just ring the doorbell.'

Sakura thought about this for a moment.

**Shhh…shhh…**

'Why now?' Sakura's eyes became even more vacant of life. Rin had witnessed a small shimmer return to them throughout the evening, but suddenly, it was as if a completely different person was sitting across from the elder Tohsaka girl.

**Shhh…shhh…**

'Many reasons. Circumstances…have changed…' Rin's temples began to throb as she fumbled for an answer she could say.

**Shhh…shhh…shhh…**

_'Master?'_

_Do you feel that, Saber?_

_'I do. It's as though my very existence is being torn.'_

**Shhh…shhh…shhh…!**

'And now I suddenly matter to you?' Sakura went on, her unmoving, dead-eyed stare unsettling Rin to her core.

**Shhh…shhh…shhh…!**

**SHHH…SHHH…SHHH…!**

_'Master…!'_

'O-okay. I'll keep that in mind.' Sakura replied to Rin's initial statement before the shift, and the pressure disappeared completely, Sakura's mannerisms normalized. Rin flinched back, and her sister's head tilted in confusion. 'Rin-san? Are you okay?'

'Fine…' Rin glanced about the bakery, the poppy music and other customers unfazed, as if Rin had imagined the abrupt shift in setting and danger.

_That…happened, right, Saber?_

_'A servant's presence? The work of a Caster? Best keep Sakura close, Master. We may have an unwanted guest nearby.'_

_Right…_

But Rin had some level of doubt remaining. As far as she could tell, Sakura herself was projecting intense, unfiltered hate toward her moments ago. Yet, as Saber said, it could have been illusionary magic. All she could do, for now, was be on guard and keep an eye on Sakura…just in case.

Nonetheless, knowing her personality type, Rin was aware that Sakura would never take her up on the offer to pop by the Tohsaka estate, but she wanted it to be there anyway. Surely there were unpleasant memories associated with such a building. Rin couldn't do much more about that other than offer her overdue friendship and support in the face of a war that could see her life end prematurely.

'I'm sure you'd rather have Emiya-kun be your knight in shining armour, and that's fine, but know you have options if his aloofness ever becomes too much.'

'Thank-you, Rin-san…' Sakura blushed, and it would've been cute if Rin's mind wasn't still plagued by the creepy experience from earlier.

'That being said, I don't want to see you hanging off of Emiya-kun all day every day for now on.'

'P-pardon…?' Sakura covered her mouth, likely incapable of considering such a thing, but she seemed morbidly intrigued as well.

'I'm officially initializing operation "Make Shirou Emiya Work for It" as of this moment.' Rin waved her index dinger. 'He takes you for granted, Sakura-san, and I'm done bearing witness to it. If you're serious about him, then I want you to see how serious _he_ is about _you_ before you make a final decision.' Rin stabbed her food and pointed at her sister with a piece of waffle at the end of her fork, her disciplinary tone being somewhat negated. 'If he actively seeks you out and _perhaps_ makes a move of some kind, heaven forbid, then he's worth your time. If not, then move on. Find someone who understands how attractive, smart, and caring you are. You don't _need_ anybody. Be happy with who _you_ are first and foremost. If you're not happy, then make changes until you _are_ happy.'

'Hm.' Saber nodded, chewing almost nonstop since the beginning of the outing.

'T-that's…that sounds difficult.' Sakura stared off, distracting her eyes completely and crawling into her shell.

'Then _I'll_ help you. _I'm_ going to be there for you for now on. I'm your friend, understand?'

**Shhh…shhh…**

**Acting like this…so suddenly?**

Sakura slowly lifted her violet pupils to meet Rin's, a sad distance coming over them. She smiled just so, regardless, and allowed herself a small nod. Rin didn't know what had happened at the Matou's during Sakura's childhood, but she could only guess, based on the horrifying practises the Matou clan was known for. Physically, Sakura seemed fine aside from her rather chilling eyes at times, but mentally, there was certainly something in her sister's mind that had become unhinged. Few would be able to tell, but ancient memories assured Rin that there was work to be done.

'…Why now though?' Sakura asked nervously. This was reality. Whatever happened before didn't compare to the authenticity of this inquiry. Nonetheless, Rin felt a shiver come over her, and she delayed her immediate response.

'Why now?' Rin's body heat increased immediately. It was a legitimate, fair question. However, Rin couldn't give the real answer. She couldn't very well say she was engaged in a battle that put her life at risk, and thus, felt she had nothing to lose by extending a hand to the sister she had foolishly neglected out of ancient fears. Therefore, Rin gave a partial truth. 'Have you ever wanted to somehow, someway get to know somebody better but couldn't think of how to best insert yourself into their life?'

'S-sometimes…maybe.'

'This is kind of like that. I didn't know how to create a natural way to approach you, but I've always wanted to know you better, Sakura-san. W-we're…you know…?' Rin hesitated. The mental wall remained, stopping her from revealing what both girls knew. This horrible act would never end if Rin didn't just say the truth. Why was she being such a coward? Did she fear Zouken Matou's wrath? No. But she was terrified of what he would do to Sakura. Rin couldn't always be there to protect her, and if she drew back the curtain, what then? She was possibly taking a risk by being even _this_ close to Sakura.

'Me? I'm not…' Sakura rejected, and Rin's temper almost flared.

'Stop it. You are. You _are_ worth it.' It pained Rin to see that Sakura would have none of it. She didn't believe she was valuable in any way, at the end of the day. No matter what Rin said, it was up to Sakura to convince herself otherwise. The demons were too plentiful, and Rin could only do so much on her own. Their relationship was so damaged that fantasy was mixing with truth.

'Forgive me for interrupting,' Saber finally spoke, her tray impressively empty save for a couple of crumbs. 'But if Rin-san believes that you are an exceptional individual, then that should be proof enough that you are, indeed, someone worthy of praise. Rin-san herself is an admirable young woman, and I am proud to be her…er…to be related to her, however loosely.'

'That's…sort of true…' It was hard to deny Saber; Rin knew that, and now Sakura did, too.

Rin reached across the table and took Sakura's hand, gripping it in her own tightly. Something within her magical circuits trembled, and Rin thought she might have seen Sakura fight through a chill as well.

**Don't…touch me…**

'It's not going to happen overnight, okay? Let's just try and enjoy ourselves in the moment.' Rin ignored the bizarre whisper in her mind, dissuading her from getting closer to this girl she shouldn't have ignored so ignorantly for her own comfort. Even if it hurt, she would at least try to help Sakura.

'Okay. Yeah…' Sakura agreed with a tentative voice.

* * *

Rin was apprehensively excited for the next couple of hours of the night. She, Sakura, and Saber looked around at various trinket and accessary places, trying on rings, bracelets, and hairclips. They then tried their hand at some arcade games, Saber immediately jumping at the chance to ride a virtual motorcycle once more. The crowds were still thick, and navigating the streets proved cumbersome at best, but Rin hoped Sakura was having a good time regardless. The lights, the sounds, the sights, and the presence of the night brought smiles, laughs, and memories at a point in Rin's life that she least expected to accumulate such things. Perhaps there was something to be said for living every day like it was your last.

Eventually, as planned, Saber excused herself from the group near Cloud Nine, claiming she needed to visit the lady's room. Rin and Sakura found a spot to sit near a fountain in the meantime, both happy to take a breather.

'This has been fun.' Sakura revealed with a sigh. 'Although I think I'm a little overdressed…' She pulled at her outfit, the cleavage shot in Rin's view shifting and causing her envious eyes to wander.

'Altria-san really wants to try going to a club in Japan, so you're fine.' Rin figured it was best to plant the seed now.

'O-oh…' Sakura was, naturally, nervous about even the thought.

'You definitely don't have to come with us, however. I'm not overly enthused either, but she doesn't ask for much, as you can see. I'd like to give her an experience to remember during her visit' Rin inwardly grimaced at her wandering mind considering what she had just said and what her true desires were.

'Aren't most of those places closed to minors?' Sakura's face construed.

'Some of the bouncers have no problem letting girls that are at least close to the age in…especially with a little bribery.' Rin shrugged, trying to be more nonchalant than she felt about the ordeal.

'O-oh, no! We could get expelled from school for something like that!'

'I know, but for Altria-san, I'm willing to take the risk. We can get you home first, if you'd like.'

Sakura bit at her lower lip, and didn't have time to respond immediately because Saber had returned quite promptly.

'I would like to visit Cloud Nine.' She stated somewhat convincingly, although her delivery was borderline stiff. 'The locals claim it is the most active club in the area for young males and females.'

'C-Cloud Nine…?' Sakura blinked rapidly.

'Huh. If that's what you want.' Rin submitted, her acting a little more refined, thanks to years of practise. 'So, should we take you home, Sakura-san? We probably won't stay long, so it's nothing to – '

'I-I'll come!' Sakura stood up, gripping at her chest.

'What…?' Rin couldn't hide her shock. Not exactly what she had foreseen.

'I'll come. You said it yourself, Rin-san: I can't hide forever. I-if I'm with the two of you, I'm sure I'll be fine.'

**Don't leave me behind again…**

**Again…and again…**

**Shhh…shhh…**

**Again…! Always alone…!**

Rin really wasn't predicting this. She was sure Sakura would lose all interest if Shinji was involved. Perhaps the talk she had given her sister really was taking effect, although Sakura could've held off on the change in personality for the sake of convenience. Part of Rin was proud, but more of her was nervous, and Saber would certainly have a similar reaction, as Rin quickly found out.

' _We cannot bring her. If the situation grows dire, then…_ '

 _I don't have a choice, Saber_.

' _She will become your Achilles Heel. In a war such as this, we cannot afford that_.'

 _It will work out_.

' _This rashness is not like you_.'

 _It is. Really. I'm just playing a part_.

' _Master…?_ '

 _Trust me. It will work_. _I have to make it work…for her. I owe her this._

'… _Fine. I will trust you._ '

 _Thank-you, Saber_. _I know it's a lot to ask._

_'Indeed. But you have fed me well, and I suppose I will yield to such an outlandish demand in exchange.'_

_So, food is the trick, huh?_

_'Do not tease me, Master.'_

'Okay, Sakura-san.' Rin nodded, her chest tightening with nerves. 'But stay close. I don't want to lose you. I'm sure it's going to be crowded.'

'R-right.'


	17. Chapter 17

Rin, Saber, and Sakura waited in line to be reviewed for Cloud Nine. It wasn't a particularly long line up, but Rin could feel her nerves seizing at the thought of entering a club while underage. She had never been to any such thing, and honestly had no interest to begin with. The fact she was taking charge on this mission, let alone showing two other girls into a place full of dogs in heat, was not something sitting well with the master. Saber could fend for herself, obviously, since she somehow got the info about Shinji, but Sakura was another matter altogether. There was no way this could go well, and yet Rin didn't mind it so much. One look at Sakura made her commitment to reconnecting with her sister, even in the smallest of ways, worth it.

'You again?' A bouncer shifted with his arms crossed like two oversized logs.

'Yes. Me again. Thank-you for your help earlier, my good man.' Saber responded approvingly.

The bouncer shook his head and simply sighed.

'Identification please.' The man demanded, sticking out his hand and allowing his muscles to protrude disturbingly out of his black t-shirt. The music and light show behind him made it almost difficult to focus on anything. Rin nearly asked for the man to repeat himself, but put everything together easily enough after a second of thought.

'Here you are, sir.' Rin had already gathered the cards, handing them to the man and expecting a curt denial. What she would do from there wasn't quite decided yet. Seduction? Money? How far was she willing to go?

'Sakura Matou? Shinji Matou's sister?' The bouncer fixed his shades, giving the girls another one over. 'You ladies sure? Shinji-sama didn't mention his sister was coming.'

'P-please. It's just for fun.' Sakura managed.

The bouncer took another look, his gaze not hiding the brief moment of desire in his eyes.

'Fine. Just be careful. It can get a little rowdy later in the night.'

Rin touched the man on the shoulder, reaching up and giving it a pat.

'That's why you're here, right?' She winked.

'Hmph. Guess so.'

_'You suspected Sakura's presence would provide us with such a boon, Master?'_

_I'd love to take credit, Saber, but it was just a happy accident, to be perfectly honest._

_'Ah. Subconscious intellect. Impressive.'_

_…Maybe?_

_'Very good. Let us proceed!'_

* * *

The inside of the club was even more of a spectacle than the outside. Music pounded into everyone's ears, and there was hardly space to walk and move, bodies mish-mashing together everywhere; be it at the bar, where some semblance of strained conversation was taking place, or on the massive dance floor, where rather erotic movements were on display if someone could focus long enough without getting a seizure from the rapidly shifting light intervals. There was a barrage of smells that were hard to place, and Rin couldn't remember the last time she saw so much cleavage, leg, and obvious desire. If the Tohsaka heir was to be truthful, she didn't particularly care for the setting. She liked to hear herself think. Here, she could barely hear Saber not even a foot away from her.

'I was not prepared for this…' Saber breathed, and Rin just scarcely made out her words.

 _Stay close until we spot Shinji-kun; then we make our move_. _We'll try and be quick._

_'Understood, Master. I humoured many a grand gathering in my castle, but the overpopulation of this age rears its ugly head here, I'm afraid.'_

_We just need to stay together._

_'Indeed.'_

It was slightly easier to communicate mentally, but even then there was too much interference to make it the perfect alternative.

'Let's get a drink first.' Rin suggested, yelling just to be barely heard.

Sakura nodded, following her sister and Saber to the bar area and eventually weaseling their way into a spot where the barkeep could see them.

'What'll it be, ladies?' He boomed, flicking his head at Sakura. 'I was told Shinji-sama's sister was here. You fit the bill. Save me a dance later?'

'U-um…'

'I'm kidding.'

'Apple martinis for myself and Sakura-san.' Rin demanded, saving her sister. She was certainly not used to a man that actually made some kind of move.

'A glass of your finest brewed beer.' Saber used her kingly voice, catching the attention of some nearby males.

The barkeep gave the smaller, blonde girl another one over, evidently evaluating her physique in contrast to the drink ordered.

'I know you're friends with Shinji-sama and all, but are you sure? Don't blame me if an accident happens.'

'You insult me.' Saber claimed. 'Do not underestimate my abilities.'

This amused the barkeep. He gave one final smirk and then went to work.

'Should we be doing this?' Sakura leaned into her sister, panic obviously in her eyes.

'It's just one drink to help us relax.'

'Have you actually been to a place like this before?'

'A few times.' Rin lied, acting confident but anxious on the inside. Her eyes were darting every which way, trying to spot Shinji so she could get this all over with sooner rather than later. She could feel the stares from a variety of directions. There was something toxic about the entire setup. Perhaps that's why Shinji enjoyed Cloud Nine so much. Was his servant forcing some sort of influence over the place? Rin's mana circuits tingled just slightly. In a place like this, it was easy to give in to one's deepest lustful wishes…

A touch on Rin's hand made her flinch, but she relaxed again the instant she saw Saber was the one making contact.

_'Fear not, Master. I am near.'_

_I'm fine_. _It's just part of the mission._

_'So you claim.'_

_How are you_ not _nervous?_

_'I am a king. What is there to fear? Although…'_

'Ladies. Here are some drinks on the house. Anything more and I'll have to charge you, although I don't recommend it.'

'Thank-you.' Rin batted her eyes, and noticed the barkeep return her a broad grin.

'Oh…It tastes just like fruit!' Sakura exclaimed quickly.

Rin barely heard her, scanning the area once again but seeing no sign of Shinji.

'This is a crude imitation.' Saber groaned, lowering her glass from her mouth and following Rin's lead now.

'We may need to move into the middle more.'

'Upon the dance floor…?' Saber hesitated.

'Yes.' Rin wasn't in love with the idea either, but sitting at the bar wasn't going to make Shinji show up.

'I don't think there was alcohol in mine. That's good.' Sakura was talking to herself more than anything. Her voice didn't travel well considering its naturally soft nature. 'Oh! Are we going onto the dance floor already? I-I'm not sure about that…'

'I'm just going to show Altria-san what a club is like in Japan, okay, Sakura-san? You can wait by the bar, if you want. We'll only be a second. Can you keep an eye on her, please?' Rin asked the barkeep, who didn't seem like a bad guy upon her first impression anyway.

'Shinji-sama's sister? Yeah. Nobody would dare mess with her, but I'll definitely keep tabs.'

'Thank-you.'

'Maybe you and I can have a dance when I'm off the clock?'

Rin was flattered, since this individual certainly wasn't repulsive, by any means. He had wild black hair, shades, a lip ring, and a crooked smile that made him almost seem like a movie star. However, Rin felt no sincere draw to him, so she could only gracefully evade his proposal.

'Perhaps…' Rin returned her attention to Sakura. 'Will you be okay? We'll only do a few songs, if that.'

'S-sure.'

'I'll be back. I promise.'

Sakura's gaze wavered, but she eventually nodded, sipping her drink one more time.

'Okay.'

Rin took Saber's hand, and the two of them wove their way into the depths of Cloud Nine. Bodies and sounds were absolutely everywhere. Rin couldn't have felt more out of place. The music was high-energy and almost overly electronic. Rin had finished most of her martini, hoping it would help calm her nerves, and it had, for the most part, but she still couldn't relax. Shinji was somewhere in this crowd, and Rin had to find him, deal with his servant somehow, and then get back to Sakura in a decent amount of time.

Saber was right. Rin had allowed her better judgment to be clouded because of Sakura. This was a horrible plan. Her father would be ashamed.

Saber and Rin found themselves being knocked around a bit as they pushed through, the melding of bodies rejecting their boring method of movement. Rin was scanning the crowd as best she could, but she wasn't taller than many of the males present, and Shinji could very well be in any of the groups bobbing together within the seizure-inducing light show.

'This is nothing but an orgy.' Saber mumbled, although part of the comment was transmitted to Rin, which made her laugh.

 _Not quite, but I guess I can see where you're coming from_.

_'We are being tossed about quite rudely. My pride is being tested, Master.'_

_It's only because we're not dancing. People see us as simply getting in the way of their fun_.'

_'I-I see…'_

A stranger's hand grazed Rin's hip, and then an arm skimmed her breast. She and Saber really were just a nuisance to everyone if they weren't dancing, weren't they? The solution was simple enough, but Rin's complex, developing feelings for Saber and general awkwardness with such a setting provided enough reservation to make the master hesitate. Still, the quicker they located Shinji, the better for everyone. Sakura was alone at present as well, and the thought truthfully hindered Rin's ability to focus. Thus, she had no other choice, and her pulse spiked as she took Saber's hand, a surge sparking between the two women from the charged contact.

 _Just…bear with me for a moment, Saber. I apologize in advance, but I need to get a look around_.

Rin had managed to get herself and Saber into the thick of things, now having a decent view of the surroundings once certain shifts in the mass of dancers took place. Her head felt a little lighter, and she subconsciously placed her hands on Saber's small waist before moving to the rhythmic sounds all around her.

'M-Master…!' Saber shrieked, her obvious surprise alerting some around her – especially considering what she had called Rin in public.

 _Just go with it for a moment. We need to blend while we figure out where Shinji-kun might be_.

_'I-I cannot…! This is…too much, Master…'_

Even with the erratically flickering lighting, it was clear Saber was blushing profusely, and Rin would be lying if it didn't encourage her sadistic side more. The prideful, powerful, unmatched swordswoman Saber was crumbling in embarrassment with but a touch to her waist? The contrast was too much for Rin. It fed her confidence, the young woman subconsciously balancing Saber's nerves.

 _Move your body with mine, Saber. It's fine_. _It's only for the mission._

_'It isn't proper…! A-and I cannot…! I hardly know how…!'_

_That's not the issue at the moment. Don't draw attention_ _, okay? That's the last thing we need._

_'…Understood, Master. I shall…attempt the appropriate actions in correspondence to your own.'_

Saber reluctantly followed Rin's lead, and although she was clumsy, like an infant learning how to walk, she had, at least, _some_ notion of rhythm, and her small build swayed as best as she could command it, Rin's touch about her waist guiding her slightly. She was irresistible, and Rin found herself growing bolder in the moment, her overly analytical mind be damned as she stepped in a bit more toward her gorgeous servant.

'There…' Rin whispered, moving her hands upon Saber's back and bringing her body a little closer so that their chests were pressed together.

'Master...!' Saber gasped again, her voice hushed with shyness.

Perhaps the drink was having more of an effect than Rin thought. That, and the atmosphere of Cloud Nine leant itself to a sexually charged environment that was difficult to ignore. Rin glanced about the club, trying to find a clue as to where Shinji could be, but at the same time, she was distracted by the tingling within her mana circuits. It felt good. It felt very good. She wanted to hear Saber beg just a little more. There was something irresistible about the stoic king submitting to embarrassment and arousal. Rin was being overtly reckless, and she could blame the drink or club as much as she wanted, but the truth was, she desired Saber in a way she herself could have _never_ anticipated, and if any form of relationship was impossible beyond the Grail War, Rin would take advantage of this opportunity selfishly to at least have a taste of what could have been.

Rin tangled her left leg amidst Saber's, pressing in between her thighs and continuing to shift with the sounds around her. Saber's reaction didn't disappoint her, the young woman breathing out sharply and holding Rin even tighter in what became a sort of awkward hug. Her hands dug into Rin's arms, and her breath tickled the master's neck, sending goosebumps all over her body.

'T-this…W-we should not…' Saber whimpered too adorably.

'Then tell me to stop.' Rin murmured into Saber's ear just before she bit it and caused her servant to shriek, instantly covering her mouth and separating herself from the moment. Some nearby gawkers made small cheers, but there was enough respect among the crowd to let any form of play be so long as it seemed relatively consensual.

'Enough.' Saber's mouth twitched as she wiped her ear, looking anything but impressed. Rin blinked, suddenly quite aware of what she had been just doing. Aware…and ashamed. What was happening to her? Why did she think such an act was okay? There was an immediate task at hand, and yet, Rin was teasing her servant in the worst sort of way. Not only that, but she was short on time, not wanting to leave Sakura alone for too long.

Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.

'I…I apologize.' Rin maintained her attitude as though she was still completely in control of her emotions and actions (which she wasn't). She switched to mental communication to avoid shouting further and drawing more attention. _I was just trying to sway any males from intruding on us. It's better if they think us lovers so that we don't have another individual to be concerned with._

Saber contemplated this logic, glancing about the floor once again and noting the number of persons giving her a moment's glance when they thought it possible.

_'I…am not your lover, Master.'_

It stung more than Rin wanted to believe it could.

_I'm aware of that, Saber._

_'Your actions as of late do not support the claim.'_ Saber snapped back, but her voice softened within Rin's mind. _'Even if I were to fancy such a notion, Master, it is truly fruitless to humour the idea whatsoever considering our circumstances.'_

 _You've…thought about it?_ Rin held her breath, but Saber shook her head, her gaze escaping Rin's own.

_'Do not misunderstand me, Master…'_

Rin bit at her lip, searching about the club to hold her attention aside from the annoyingly alluring young woman before her. How many times would she need to be burned prior to taking a hint? Perhaps this humbling experience regarding Saber would benefit her inflated ego, to some degree. Rin might even find further maturity from the emotional beating. It was for the best, regardless, and as Rin continued to pretend she was searching for any kind of clue related to Shinji's whereabouts, she finally happened upon _something_ , and the perfect distraction from her erratic feelings presented itself with wonderful timing.

'Ah. Perfect.' Rin nodded her head toward an area that had a small sign indicating that it was for V.I.P.s only. The crowd had just barely adjusted enough to make the slightly obstructed entrance visible. It had to be where "Shinji-sama" was. It made sense. He wouldn't allow himself to mingle with "commoners" if he could help it.

_'V.I.P.?'_

_Very important person._

_'Are we considered such?'_

_Not to these people, anyway, but that doesn't matter. We know where Shinji-kun is now. All that we need to do is corner him and demand the Command Seals. He would never expect me to follow him to a place such as this._ Rin checked behind herself to ensure Sakura was well. Her sister seemed to be enjoying an animated chat with the barkeep. Good. _Okay. Let's make this quick._

_'Indeed.'_

Saber and Rin shouldered their way through the crowd, finally making it to yet another bouncer who seemed much less likely to provide them with any sort of assistance. He was even larger than the man in front, his statuesque appearance intimidating, to say the least.

'Is Shinji-sama in the back?' Rin tried to sound confident, as though she belonged exactly where she currently stood and more. She even raised the tone of her voice in that "cute" way boys seemed to go crazy over, as demeaning as it felt. The man gave her an obvious examination, moving from Rin to Saber and then back again. He didn't make a secret of absorbing every measurement he could manage.

'Names?'

'Rin Tohsaka and Saber.'

'Saber…?'

'Yes.'

'Last name?'

'Saber Beatrix.'

The bouncer raised a brow, shuffling through some papers and pausing at a spot.

'Mm. Rin Tohsaka is on the list, but no Saber Beatrix.'

Rin tried not to look surprised. Some good fortunate to balance her bad? Could she get Saber in, however?

'She's a surprise for Shinji-sama.' Rin tried.

_'Surprise, Master?'_

The bouncer grinned stupidly, eating Saber with his eyes and nodding with approval.

'…Guess he'd like that kind of surprise.'

'I thought so, too.'

_'I am no such gift!'_

The man breathed out deeply, flipped through more sheets, and then stepped aside. How idiotic could Shinji be? Perhaps Rin just moved too quickly or unpredictably, because any master with some sense wouldn't have another master's name on some absurd list. Was he really expecting, at one point in his life, Rin would suddenly fall for him? Such a fool. Such arrogance. Nonetheless, Rin checked on Sakura one more time, and then disappeared even deeper into the darkness.

* * *

The music became a distant hum, vibrations from the bass reminding Rin as to where she was. The lighting available was along the floor, the otherwise dark, red-toned hallway claustrophobic in nature. Rin and Saber remained close, edging their way to the end of the strip of space cautiously.

'What the devil is this sector of the club?' Saber spoke in a whisper.

'I'm…not entirely sure. For very important individuals, apparently.'

'I do not care for this. Any of this. One could lose themselves to such a way of life. I've seen too many drown themselves in pleasure, and I fear what we will find in this "V.I.P." room.'

'I'm not the biggest fan of finding out how Shinji spends his free time either, but he's a master, and we should take him out now if we can.'

'Agreed. On guard, Master.'

Rin was relieved she and Saber were capable of putting her blunder on the dance floor behind them to focus on the job. Perhaps it was a subject worth discussing later, but for now, Rin embraced the master she needed to be for her servant and the wish she fought with all her heart for.

Eventually, Rin and Saber came to a door at the end of the hall. They both gave one another a look before nodding slowly.

'We move quick. Get him at sword point immediately. Don't give him a chance to react.' Rin instructed in a hushed tone.

'…So be it.'

'I know you don't like this method, but we can't allow Shinji-kun to be active anymore; he's too dangerous. He knows too much about me. We're too close to stay active in this war at the same time.'

'Yes…'

Rin breathed out slowly, gathering her thoughts and trying a different tactic.

'I'll make it up to you, Saber. I trust your judgement here.'

'Your approach is sound…just better fit for an Assassin.'

Rin grimaced, seeing the agony on her servant's face. Honour was all Saber had, and now Rin was forcing her into a situation that demanded none. Was this the only way? No. Perhaps not. But…

'Give the word, Master, and I will be your blade.'

Rin closed her eyes, realigned her mind with what it meant to be in this war, and committed to the task at hand.

'Now!'

Rin and Saber burst through the door, smoke splitting between them as Saber dashed straight for the figure sitting in the back, near-naked women all around him scattering with shrieks of surprise and fear. Shinji's voice was almost as high-pitched as the girls' about the room now, his head angled back and an invisible sword hardly an inch from his now pricked throat. Assassin had appeared as well from the shadows, her own blade poised next to Saber's face. It all happened so quickly Rin had little time to grasp the situation proper until the action had ceased altogether into a stalemate of sorts.

The room was dark, save for some well-placed candles and only a few dim lamps. Soft, hypnotic music hummed in the background, and Rin tried to hide her dismay at the sight of Shinji's pants stretched between his ankles alongside boxers. He was clearly truly receiving the "V.I.P." treatment, it would seem.

_'Prostitutes…?'_

_Something like that._ Rin rolled her eyes before Shinji began speaking.

'Leave us. Do not say a word to anyone or I'm a dead man, whores.' Shinji's voice was a rasp, the strain on his disposition evident.

The girls did as they were told, wasting no time beyond gathering their clothes and fleeing like rats. Cheap thrills. Where was their self-respect? Rin would never accept any amount of money in exchange for her pride in such a way.

'Make yourself decent.' Rin demanded, trying not to stare at the drenched, erect form between her classmate's legs. Shinji did as he was told, forcing every movement to be minimal as he messily covered himself.

'I…I was hoping you would come, Rin-chan. Are you here to please me as well?' He snickered, something wrong with his words. He was drunk, obviously, and possibly under some sort of drug's influence. This conversation may prove trying. If he could make such a comment with Saber's blade so close, Shinji clearly didn't understand his predicament.

'You didn't believe I would allow you to make a fool of me and get away with it, did you?' Rin sneered.

'True enough. I'll admit I didn't think you would be up and on your feet so quickly though. A will of iron. I do wish to break such arrogance; it's unbecoming for a woman. You'd be better positioned between my legs and sucking my – '

'Another word and I swear on my master's honour I will decapitate you where you sit, mongrel.' Saber hissed, pressing her blade even closer, a new small dribble of blood trickling down Shinji's throat. Rin couldn't get distracted by the incredible chivalry on her behalf.

'S-so, what now? You kill me and your servant dies. Quite the dilemma.' Shinji squeaked.

'A duel. My servant against yours.' Rin offered, not fond of how competently Assassin had reacted considering the surprise attack.

'A duel!?' Shinji choked back his laughter, trying not to prick himself again. 'Rider against Saber? You must be joking! I would lose instantly. Even I know this "hero" can't hold a candle to yours. She's nearly useless once she exposes herself.'

Rin felt bad for the other servant. No faith whatsoever. That would be difficult as a heroic spirit. Wait. Rider? Not Assassin? Where was the steed or vehicle? It didn't matter. Rin had to stay on task.

'It's your only choice.' Rin insisted.

'Tch. It's pointless. I drew the short straw for servants. Rider is incompetent. Even with an advantage against the likes of you, I couldn't win.'

'That was your own foolishness.' Saber defended her fellow servant, and Rin was shocked by how emotionless Rider was. She didn't even move. She didn't react whatsoever. Did she, too, discard her pride for this child?

'I am giving you one last chance, Matou-kun.'

Shinji grimaced, his eyes wired and crazed smile twisted into rage.

'I-I refuse! I refuse! I bow to nobody!' He screamed back.

'Such baseless pride.' Saber waited for her master's command. Rin really didn't love the idea of doing away with a master like this, but Shinji had proven his underhanded techniques and sloth. He talked down to everyone, believing himself to be the king of all. It was sickening. Where did such confidence stem from? His name? His looks? His hollow intelligence? Where had his life gone wrong? Rin didn't have the luxury to consider anything further.

'If you honestly refuse the right to a duel, I'll then ask you to give up your Command Seals. Renounce your name as a master.' Rin spoke lowly.

'N-no! Never! Never…!' Shinji sobbed, whatever influence he was under making him unreasonable and erratic.

'Then you die.' Saber bluffed surely knowing, at his core, Shinji was the ultimate coward, and would do anything to live.

Suddenly, however, there was a knock at the door, and everyone froze before the voice spoke through the barricade.

'Rin-san?' The words were slurred, but it was undoubtedly Sakura. Saber tightened her grip, the movement from Rider happening in a flash. She was fast, Rin would have to give her that. Saber swung instinctively though, slicing Shinji's neck enough to spray blood upon the wall. She pursued the opponent, disappearing into the shadows and eventually illuminating a hidden hallway with some lights from the outside back alley.

'Damn it…!' Rin cursed, allowing Sakura into the room. Her sister stumbled within Rin's arms, her face flushed and eyes wandering. Saber soon returned; annoyance clear on her visage.

'They are rather talented at making escapes. How frustrating. I should have ended him the moment he refused an honourable duel. The fault is mine, Master. After you considered my feelings regarding the matter as well…'

'It's fine, Saber. Based on that reaction, I'm sure Shinji won't attempt anything on us for some time. His opportunity has been made null with our attempt tonight. He fears you, Saber, and for good reason. You did well tonight, as always. Me, on the other hand…'

'Master…' Saber began, but Sakura interrupted once more in a subtle stupor.

'Master? And who's Saber…?' Sakura mumbled, eyelids heavy. Rin held her sister gently, touching her head and moving some bangs from her eyes.

'Don't worry about it, Sakura-san. Let's get you somewhere to rest.'

* * *

With the weight of Sakura on her lap, Rin stared out the window as she and Saber returned to her manor in a cab. She had accomplished very little during this Grail War thus far, although it was still very early. She at least knew of most of the servants, but the masters were doing a fair job of remaining mysterious. Lancer's master was a big question mark. Archer had Shirou Emiya, who wouldn't be a threat, assuming Archer behaved. Rider had to deal with Shinji Matou, who now had an enormous target on his back for Rin or Shirou to shoot at. Berserker was paired with that creepy Einzbern girl. Finally, Caster and Assassin were the only two servants yet to show themselves. Alongside those two servants had to be two masters, so, Rin supposed she shouldn't be too hard on herself.

Shinji was the obvious first target, but he would likely get himself killed, more than anything. That thought didn't leave Rin with a good taste in her mouth, but such was war. She had to remind herself of that. Archer was obviously very skilled, and Shirou claimed to have similar magic as him. If the two trained together, they could be a force to reckon with. Lancer wasn't overly outstanding, but there was no telling what other acts of aggression he was capable of. Berserker was the greatest threat thus far. Rin may have no choice but to use Shirou to take out that particular threat…

Besides that, Rin had some damage control to do, potentially, with Saber. Although all seemed well, Rin had clearly crossed a line in the heat of the moment, and her own pride didn't allow her to ask for forgiveness given the situation as easily as she'd like. She was embarrassed of her actions, and returning to them would be difficult. Was it best to just move forward? Perhaps Saber would prefer that.

Such inelegance was pathetic.

A sound emitted from Rin's phone indicating a text message, suddenly, stirring Sakura for a moment before being checked. It was from Shirou. His timing was comedic.

"Pretty sure Caster is in Ryuudou Temple. Archer and I ran into Assassin, who's guarding the entrance. He was tough, so I pulled out for now. Maybe a team effort?"

Rin rolled her eyes. Two servants in the same area? That meant two masters as well. Teaming up with Shirou was looking like more and more of an inevitability. She didn't love the idea of relying on someone else, but even Saber might struggle against Assassin and Caster at the same time. Rin reluctantly replied with a huff.

"Fine. I'll contact you when I have the chance to make a plan of action."

"Sounds good. I'll be in touch."

The last thing Rin wanted to do was lead Shirou on in any way. She could only hope he was intelligent enough to understand the corner she was being driven into, and thus, the acceptance of his help.

Sakura stirred, and Rin allowed herself to touch her sister's face, stroking the smooth skin and smiling just a little bit.

'You look like an angel, Sister.' Rin whispered. 'I'll make all the pain go away; I promise.'

She could at least do that much, and as the cab ride continued in silence, all three women had their own personal thoughts to keep them company deeper into the night.


	18. Chapter 18

It hadn't taken Rin long to follow Sakura's crash into slumber. The moment she made it to her manor and layered the barrier beyond it, Rin helped her sister to one of the many spare room's beds, and then soon collapsed on her own, clothes barely stripped off and the sheets completely embraced. She recalled saying _something_ to Saber, but the exhaustion had engulfed her completely by then, and Rin could only pray she hadn't embarrassed herself further with the servant.

Unfortunately, like most of her rests these days, it felt like a mere blink before Rin woke up and it was nearly noon. Her hair was in utter disarray, and her breath made her own body sick. The washroom was the first visit of the day, and then Rin made it back to her room, sitting on the edge of her bed and staring out the window nearby. It was a cloudy afternoon. Dark and cloudy. Rain could come at any moment.

'Saber.'

Her servant stepped into the room and was at ready instantly. She was in her regular blue and white dress with gold trim that usually resided beneath glorious, silver armour. She was a king again. She wasn't another girl by Rin's side for a night out in the town. She wasn't a human Rin should tease due to her own emotional compromises. Saber was a beautiful king, fighting in a war, yet again, to right the wrongs she felt she owed her kingdom. Rin needed to maintain some professionalism. Some elegance.

'Before Sakura wakes up, I want to – '

'Sakura-san left rather early in the morning. She didn't want to impose on you further.' Saber relayed matter-of-factly.

'…Pardon?'

'Although I disliked the idea of leaving you unguarded for the time, I accompanied her most of the way home without Sakura-san knowing. All seemed fine.'

'I-I see. Good. Thank-you.' Rin would have to ensure Sakura was alright. A text later should suffice. She didn't love the idea of her sister returning to that creepy Matou manor, but Rin couldn't protect her _and_ fight a war to the best of her ability. She had to focus on surviving so she could be there for Sakura after all of this was over.

'Although she seemed somewhat uncomfortable during her venture home, she managed well enough.'

Uncomfortable? Likely from the alcohol.

'Okay…' Rin rubbed her eyes, not altogether loving how dishevelled she must appear before her servant. Still, they had come out of a rather precarious scenario together, the descent into an environment Rin wasn't quite comfortable involving herself in a successful one, for the most part. Shinji would surely become panicked and erratic without the proper guidance, which made him an easy target. Although Rin would prefer to handle him herself, not wishing to kill the inexperienced boy outright, she had a feeling another master would get to him before her now. Shinji was undeniably the weakest master in the Grail War, and that was saying something with Shirou also involved.

Rin sighed, pushing a hand through her messy hair before Saber spoke up once more, her tone surprisingly kind considering the stunt Rin had pulled on her the night before.

'What do you need, Master?'

'More rest, perhaps…' Rin flopped to her side, yawning, and not quite sure she could look Saber directly in the eyes yet.

'Your mana supply is always impressive, but it is inevitably taxing on you, Master, especially when your servant is so powerful. I am somewhat apprehensive about using my Noble Phantasm, when the time comes, to be honest. It draws an incredible amount of mana to perform properly.'

Rin could only imagine the true power of Excalibur. It would undoubtedly be a sight to marvel.

'I can handle it. It's still quite early, so, my body is adjusting.'

'Yes. That makes sense.'

Rin closed her eyes, allowing images from the night before to play through her mind. She had become slightly intoxicated, but she could still recall the intimacy with Saber. She remembered the feeling of Saber's body pressing against her own. She tasted Saber's ear for a second in her mouth. Rin's face burned, and she forced her eyes open again before sitting up straight. She finally attempted to look into Saber's gorgeous green eyes, feeling it best they at least talk a little more before any serious plan of action for the day was mapped out.

'Would you like some tea, Saber?' She offered, and her servant smiled.

'That would be nice.' Saber nodded.

* * *

Rin's nerves were stabbing. She had managed to tame her hair and get into some casual clothes in the form of a white tank top and black sweatpants, but she found her hands shaking slightly as she prepared the tea, glancing back at Saber only to find her servant sitting comfortably and somewhat distantly in one of the living room's ancient chairs. Saber didn't seem to be acting any differently, but Rin couldn't know for sure if she had upset her the night before in an irreparable way. She may be forced to apologize and, if need be, blame her drink for the uncomfortable situation she had forced Saber into. It wasn't a complete lie, really. Rin was simply omitting the unsettling attraction she felt for the other woman that spurred her into such a bizarre fit of behaviour.

'Here you are.' Rin placed the tea in front of Saber and then took a seat herself, cradling the warmth of her own drink.

'No school today, then?' Saber sounded pleased, taking a small sip after blowing gently over her antique cup.

'No, thank goodness.'

'I see. That bodes well for us.'

'I'm already planning how to make this day productive, so – ' Rin began, wanting to earn Saber's respect again, but her servant interrupted, surprisingly.

'Honestly, I am under the impression you may, in fact, need to rest today.' Saber seemed quite serious, and the very idea threw Rin into confusion. She gathered her wits, and engaged with her servant's strange proposal.

'That doesn't sound like you, Saber.' Rin took another small sip of her drink, watching her servant shrug almost flippantly, which was such a rare notion.

'…I realize that, but knowing when to rest and when to do battle is integral to winning any war. As the general of my army during my reign as king, it was of the utmost importance for me to recognize when my men's mental and physical wellbeing were compromised and when to hold some back from battle because of this. We are not _required_ to put ourselves into harm's way frivolously at the present, and although I would like nothing more than to show the other servants my governing strength, I would much prefer that you are in perfect health before proceeding anew.'

Rin wanted to believe her servant, but she sensed there was more to what Saber was trying to get at. Saber was almost always ready to fight, so, why the sudden change? Rin decidedly went to her television and switched it on, needing a moment to process the events within Fuyuki City before agreeing to Saber's suggestion. She managed to change the channel to the news, watching intently as she and Saber finished their afternoon tea.

"More bodies have been found in a mysterious state of unconsciousness this morning. This brings the total number of victims to over thirty for the Fuyuki City area. Doctors are continuing to perform research to help determine the cause of such incidents, but there have been no leads so far as to what a cure may be."

Rin could hear the strain in the news reporter's voice. She would be stressed too if some "unknown" epidemic was practically killing people all around the city you were expected to report in. The lady continued to outline the seemingly hot areas of the city, where more than eight people had been found over the course of a few days. Rin tried to determine a link between all the sections, but she could only determine that it was all too likely the act of a servant trying to sustain itself or draw in more power.

"In other news, mysterious disappea – "

Rin turned the television off with a heavy sigh. She hated the idea of innocents getting tangled up in this brutal war.

'Perhaps whoever set those glyphs around your school is also responsible for these victims.' Saber offered.

'That may be, but I'm more than less willing to bet that they are different offences. Shinji-kun is likely the individual who attempted to make our school a mana breeding ground, while these other attacks are much more maliciously calculated.'

'What brings you to such conclusions?'

Rin brought one leg over the other, her pulse quickening. She had been living alone for so long that this concept of having someone to bounce ideas around with was exhilarating; especially someone she certainly respected. She maintained her composure, delving into her thought process.

'Shinji-kun isn't a mage; at least, he isn't a proper one. He hasn't used a single bit of magic, which is why Rider was forced to use her own power to syphon mana from the students. I wouldn't doubt it if they're working on another area to drain from, because Rider won't be able to perform adequately for much longer without a proper mana supply.'

'A fair deduction.' Saber nodded slowly, also seeming contemplative. 'And these unconscious victims? What say you about them?'

Was Saber testing Rin's intellect? Or was she simply having a conversation? Either way, Rin quite enjoyed the engagement, perhaps more so because it reminded her of the way her father would use frequent opportunities to see how much Rin had developed as heir to the Tohsaka name. Saber was so agreeable now that the two women had somewhat found a common ground to work from. Perhaps Rin was overthinking her transgressions from the night before. Maybe Saber was just that mature. Whatever the case, Rin continued.

'Possibly Assassin or Caster. There could be an issue with one of the other masters, forcing the servant to hunt for sustenance. Additionally, they could be simply attempting to boost their strength, knowing they are some of the weakest of the servants, generally.'

Saber seemed satisfied, cupping her chin thoughtfully.

'I see…'

'In any case, I would prefer not to let either run rampant for much longer. It is against the rules to interfere with the normal populace too much. Normally, the church would be involved by now, but with Kirei facilitating the war, I'm not even surprised he's allowing such transgressions.' Rin concluded, and Saber nodded more.

'Indeed. Involving innocents is the worst kind of war tactic. I will not tolerate such dishonour.'

Rin stood up, then, taking her dishes to the kitchen and sighing as she did so. She took a moment at the sink, finding her limbs weaker than usual, as though she had engaged in a particularly trying workout the day before. Supporting a servant and using magic _was_ taxing, but Rin didn't want to show more weakness to her servant. However, when she turned, she found Saber barely a foot away, the sudden closeness of the woman making Rin flinch back in shock.

'You are tired.' Saber crossed her arms disapprovingly.

'Well, yes. It's been a busy few days.' Rin would admit.

'Can you fight to your fullest capacity in such a state? I think not.'

'I don't have a choice.'

'Understand me when I tell you that you do. Today, you rest. Come the morrow, our assault begins anew.' Saber answered back, unflinching.

'The other masters won't be resting.'

'Perhaps. Perhaps not.'

'Shinji-kun knows where I live.'

'Then he will be defeated the moment he arrives.'

Rin sighed once more, grinning a little bit to herself. She was defeated. Saber was right. She would never give in so easily normally, but this morning proved otherwise, and part of Rin didn't mind the consideration directed toward her.

'You're stubborn.' Rin smirked.

'Then we are a fine match.' Saber smiled as well now.

The more Rin thought about it, the more she did want to just have a day to herself and Saber. It didn't seem overly logical, and possibly even reckless, but if Saber was offering this adamantly, who was Rin to deny her? She would be a generous master and give in to her servant's whim. Yes. Rin was being a kind, considerate individual for the sake of Saber…even if her chest became light, and the excitement rose inside the more she envisioned a somewhat normal day with this King of Knights. Rin did her best to hide those physical details.

'Fine. You win.' Rin huffed.

'Very good.'

* * *

It was nearly mid-afternoon by the time Rin had showered and gotten cleaned up from the night before. Saber had helped herself to some of the books in the living room, bringing a few with her to Rin's room before she herself bathed and was also looking rather fresh. It all felt so strangely comfortable, as though Rin and Saber had lived together for more than just a few days. They integrated into one another's lives so easily, and perhaps this was part of the reason Rin struggled to view Saber as just a servant no matter how inevitable their parting was. However, and perhaps Rin should have expected as much, the one topic she feared was finally brought up by the other woman, and Rin felt her body tense as she combed her hair before her vanity set in her bedroom.

'Might I speak of something, Master?' Saber started, her voice slightly off from its usual level of confidence.

'Of course.' And Rin could only assume what was coming next. She wasn't disappointed, unfortunately.

'I cannot say I completely relished the atmosphere of that place last night.' Saber proceeded, watching Rin as she finished combing her hair and did it up in her twin-tails with a practised motion.

'I'm sorry about that. Honestly. I normally don't go to clubs of such a nature. It's fun maybe once in a blue moon, but I wasn't comfortable at all.'

'Nor was I.' Saber seemed relieved that Rin had a similar evaluation, although this was presumably the simpler part of the conversation. 'We were observed much more thoroughly than I would prefer.'

Rin had to giggle a bit.

'Trust me, Saber, we're just lucky we weren't on the dance floor long enough to get man-handled. It's not very enjoyable, and is apparently a common thing at such places. With inhibitions compromised, awkward scenes are quite common.' Rin wanted to think she was better than that, but even she had succumbed to her own critique so readily.

'Well, truthfully it wasn't _so_ different from some of the rowdier celebrations held in my own castle at times. I was commonly a mere observer, drawing joy from seeing my knights having fun. Rarely did I interact so intimately within the festivities as I did this evening.'

Rin laughed, turning to find that Saber had changed into her blue, knee-length skirt and white blouse.

'You look good in those clothes.' Rin complimented, liking the ensemble and the flattering colour choices.

'This is similar to what I wore before becoming king. I was but an everyday squire and fledgling knight, I'll have you know. It's quite comfortable, and helps keep my head leveled more so than the contemporary outfits of late.'

'It's cute.' Rin reinforced, and Saber seemed to distract herself with something away from Rin's eyes, her cheeks changing just a slight shade of pink. She continued, and Rin prepared herself again for the confrontation's worst-case scenario.

'I-I _do_ have to admit, however, that the night was not all terrible. Contrary to what you might believe, I _did_ enjoy dancing with you, Master. It was a sort of intimacy between…er…friends that I feel I missed when I was alive.'

There was too much about the statement that sent Rin's mind into a frenzy. She had been thinking about it as well. Every time she looked at Saber, she was reminded of moments she kept stealing without knowing what to do with them. Not only that, but as her affection for her friend grew, the horrible reality of their eventual parting created more of a weight in Rin's chest than she wanted to bear during a war. She had assumed Saber was utterly repelled by what Rin had forced her into the night before; not somewhat happy with the turn of events. Still, while they were on the subject, Rin bit the bullet and attempted to show more maturity than her pride might otherwise allow with most.

'I'm sorry for being inappropriate. I allowed myself to get a bit intoxicated to make Cloud Nine a little more tolerable.'

There was a pause in the conversation, and Rin could only swallow, hearing the sound of her gulp in her ears so prevalently she thought surely Saber would notice the obnoxious noise. Saber's response, however, was much calmer than Rin had allowed herself to hope for.

'As I previously stated, the dancing itself was all well and good, truly. Although I doubt I performed terribly well, your guidance was useful enough, and I didn't feel completely inadequate because of it.'

'My pleasure.' Rin couldn't enjoy the compliment, because a "but" was coming.

'But your apparent attempt to thwart the male gaze supposedly threatening our chastity leaves me perpetually confused, to say the very least. I continue to replay the scenario in my mind, and I must admit I struggle to completely sympathize with your actions. They were outlandish and entirely out of character, even for your subtle hints of enjoying my discomfort in said situations.'

'…I know.' Rin was doing everything she could not to turn red. Saber was right. And being Saber, she was incredibly direct with exactly how she felt. A king had no time for rhetoric and wordplay when attempting to pass judgement. Surely, she would see through Rin's efforts to legitimize herself further. Therefore…

'I was caught up in the moment, to be honest.' Rin started slowly, and Saber's intense gaze relaxed in relief, it seemed. Thus, it was easier for Rin to go on. 'You were…charming as always, and…I don't know. I can't explain it myself, really. You have a strange masculine appeal about you. I was influenced, and swept up in the intimacy of it all. I knew it was a mistake the moment I did it and…I-I'm sorry. I really am.'

'A sincere apology.' Saber nodded. 'That was not easy for you, was it, Master?'

'No…' Rin turned away, her whole body hot and perplexed.

'I appreciate you pushing yourself for my sake, nonetheless. This allows me to forgive much more easily.' Saber glanced to the side for a moment, clearing her throat. 'Yet, I must admit one thing, Master.'

Rin let herself look upon this king all over again, amazed continuously by her majesty and presence.

'Yes?'

'I am flattered by your appraisal of me, but I _am_ a woman, ultimately. My blessed knowledge of this time dictates that such homoerotic acts are frowned upon by the majority, correct? I do not wish to subject you to such scrutiny due to my sometimes-confusing gender. I am and…a-and always have been completely a woman.'

More emotions swirled through Rin. The stutter was strange, but Rin was too caught up in Saber's chivalry, always thinking of Rin's outward appearance first and foremost. She was so kind and considerate. So unbelievably alluring.

'I know.' Rin heard herself say, and her neck tightened as she continued, her whole body feeling disconnected with every syllable. 'But that doesn't seem to matter to me, Arturia-san.'

Saber's expression faltered only so slightly that Rin might have imagined it. In another instant, she replied calmly.

'What are you saying, Master?' Saber let the final word out clearly, and Rin inwardly flinched, proud she at least tried, but ashamed she needed to be brought back to the same conclusion over and over again.

'Nothing.' Rin recommitted herself, channeling her father's ability to place his emotions into a separate compartment of his mind and move forward with the elegance expected of a Tohsaka. 'Nothing at all.'

Rin couldn't let herself feel anything more. There were too many reasons not to. What would her father say? How would it ever progress beyond anything barely tangible? The Tohsaka name would be tarnished for generations of war combatants. No. She wouldn't be selfish. She wouldn't be a fool. As far as Rin knew, she was engulfed in Saber's royal status and majestic persona. She would know for certain once Saber was gone…and then it would be too late. But it was for the best. And Saber evidently knew that, because she swiftly changed the subject, allowing Rin to dismiss herself from the previous conversation at last.

'What would you normally do on a day off, Master?'

'Hm.' Rin crossed her arms, staring off into her patio window. Normalcy was needed on all fronts. Rin would play along willingly. 'I would study, possibly walk around some of the malls, and/or listen to music. I haven't had a "true" day off in a very long time. I feel a little restless.'

'Your soul requires rest, I think. It has been taxed with a very heavy burden. I know this feeling well. I understand your apprehension, but the war's intensity will only escalate. We must be in top form to engage adequately. Daylight is not ideal for confrontations either. Thus, my proposal remains.'

Rin breathed out slowly one last time.

'You're right. I think I just need to shut off my brain for a bit and live like a normal girl my age for once.' Rin didn't want to say it aloud, but realistically, she might not have very many days left, depending on how the war went. The reality of it was that she could die at any moment. Therefore, that clinched it; she would take one day and enjoy it with Saber, the first person to be let in behind her wall since her father. After all, despite her confusing feelings toward the curious woman, Rin _did_ like Saber as a person, and would certainly consider her a friend. Building a better bond with Saber was not a waste of time. Indeed, it could possibly even save them during a difficult battle. Complete trust between master and servant. Yes. That was priceless when lives were on the line.

'Very good. Then shall we start by procuring a snack and then observing the likes of "the mall"?'

Rin giggled; a weight temporarily lifted off her shoulders. She just needed to relax and be herself. No overthinking, for the time being.

'Oh, I see. You just want something sweet.'

Saber tried to look innocent, an expression that was lethally adorable for the usually guarded individual.

'Am I that transparent to you now?'

* * *

Rin expected to have a decent time with Saber, but she didn't expect to laugh, smile, and generally feel completely relaxed around her servant. Perhaps she should have known, based on their previous "date", but it still caught Rin somewhat off guard just how much she found herself enjoying being with this other young woman. Even considering the more difficult conversation they were forced to have, neither girl could deny the connection they had, and it made their time together both glorious and somewhat torturous simultaneously.

Saber had eased off the kingly side of herself and seemed to be embracing the young woman she was never allowed to be during her life, and Rin certainly didn't mind. Even the weather was co-operating by the time the outing was made, so the two girls started their day with a parfait and pancake excursion at an outdoor café near the largest mall in Fuyuki City. There were, of course, people everywhere, but Saber seemed less fazed than before, adjusting to the incredible populace that must've dwarfed any crowds she was used to back in her time.

'One would suspect such a combination of flavours would prove overwhelming.' Saber had said in-between bites of her snack. 'I am happy to report that this is not the case. A lethal delicacy for any and all wishing to keep their figure without proper exercise to offset the energy taken in.'

Saber was beyond delighted by the sweet breakfast-food Rin and she had indulged in, and then it was off to the mall. Saber understood the concept of a building housing one hundred plus businesses, but that still didn't stop her from acting a little bit like a tourist as she pointed out the various statues, water displays, and decorations just at the entrance alone.

'You mean to say that there is more to this construct?' Saber had then asked, bewildered.

'We haven't even seen any of the shops yet.'

'Unbelievable. Truly impressive.'

Rin could feel the wonder and joy emitting from her servant. Every clothing, electronic, or home-improvement store transfixed Saber's big, green eyes on the sheer wealth of options available.

'Good afternoon, Miss. How might I help you today?' A store clerk at a cellphone booth hastily latched on to Saber.

'Oh, I am currently uninterested in such things.' Saber waved him off, and the young man smiled back happily.

'Well, if you _do_ become interested, please consider my help to get you hooked up with some amazing deals and plans!'

'Thank-you very much.' Saber followed Rin through the mall further, glancing around at the high ceilings, the blinking lights, the thousands of products and promotions fighting for attention. 'This is evidently the golden age prophesied.' She claimed eventually, obviously attempting to take everything in.

'It's certainly excessive.' Rin agreed bitterly. Although she would admit to a weakness for gems and jewels, she found the concept of a constant consumption of _things_ a little distasteful. Saber's innocent wonder, however, softened her swiftly.

'So many individuals are speaking to me quite kindly. It is a receptive populace even without my title.'

'They're just trying to sell you something.'

'Ah. That makes some sense…' Saber appeared a little deflated at the comment. Rin couldn't take it for longer than a couple of seconds. She had a severe desire to help Saber enjoy her time as much as possible when she could during the trying war.

'A-although some of them sincerely enjoy their job and like interacting with people.'

'Oh. Yes. That is good.' Saber seemed to recover slightly.

Rin had some personal fun when she showed Saber a lingerie store that also had bathing suits. Her servant was a little reluctant, but curiosity got the better of her, and soon they were browsing like any other couple of girls in high school. Rin half-expected Saber to be far too embarrassed to proceed at all, but she was a brave soul, pushing forward and observing the hundreds of styles available with approval until…

'What is the point of this particular pair?' Saber indicated a rather skimpy set, her brow arched in disgust.

'The practical reason is to hide the panty line for tighter-fitting outfits, but wearing that kind of underwear can have a positive mental influence as well.' Rin tried to sound mature, but the blood rushing to her face didn't lie as well.

'I suppose that could make some sense, although the basic functionality is somewhat compromised.' Saber paused, still evaluating the stringy, black thong. 'Do you own such a combination, Rin-san?'

'T-that's sort of private!' Now Rin knew she wasn't hiding any sort of embarrassment, the use of her name not helping whatsoever. Her intention was to have a little fun with Saber, but a parry and reversal had occurred, and Rin could only attempt to reduce the amount she fumed shyly.

'Hm.' Saber continued to stare, moving about the store and noting a cute, light-blue set of underwear that had white lining and slight frilling.

'That would look good on you.' Rin smiled, nudging her servant.

'Perhaps.' Saber caught herself, her voice softening. 'Although it would be quite pointless to purchase an article of clothing for me.'

Rin bit at her lip, inwardly rebelling at the notion. She might not be able to move forward with whatever the heck she was feeling toward this legendary being, but she could still provide her a memorable, nice time as a fellow woman and friend.

'Whatever. You're getting it.' Rin concluded, and Saber flinched back in surprise.

'R-Rin-san…?' The king uttered her name again, and Rin's heart jumped before she distracted herself by getting an attendant to measure Saber and set her up with a perfectly fitted version of the blue bra and panty set. Saber's face was red the entire time, but she didn't offer much resistance, and this made Rin quite happy. Arturia Pendragon was being allowed some time as a girl. Was it cruel in a way? Perhaps. But Rin preferred to look at it in a positive light rather than a negative one.

'Hm.' Saber grunted behind the curtain.

'Everything okay?'

'…I believe so.'

But more time passed, and even the attendant who had helped Saber initially came back to check. Rin reassured her there were no problems, returning her focus to her servant once the worker was on their way.

'Are you sure you're okay?'

'I…underestimated the complexity of these modern-day undergarments, I'm afraid.' Saber admitted, and Rin's chest flipped in adoration with how contrastingly adorable Saber could be in the face of her normally kingly persona. 'I have the necessary knowledge, but without practise, even that fails me.'

Rin took a deep inhale of air. She didn't want to just burst in on Saber and start helping. After their previous talk, that certainly wouldn't do. But she also knew her servant was likely too stubborn to ask for assistance with such a "trifle matter". Therefore, Rin was forced to take a risk, hoping she wasn't overstepping.

'I can call the attendant, if you'd like.' Rin began, hearing Saber huff, unsurprisingly. 'Or…I can help.' She held her breath throughout the entirety of the long pause that followed. The stale j-pop humming through the store's sound system became muddled in Rin's mind as she waited, until eventually, a small sound answered her offer.

'I would prefer…that you assist me, Rin-san.'

Rin took a moment to gather herself, promising she would proceed with elegance. No being strange. No staring. She was helping a friend. A friend who would disappear within a week or less possibly…

'I apologize for this, Master…' Saber muttered as Rin entered, covering her chest with the bra that barely assisted her with straps falling about.

Rin's throat constricted, her eyes darting about as she did everything in her power not to stare too much. Saber really had the body of a sixteen to eighteen-year-old girl save for its abnormal tone. Her skin seemed so much smoother up close, and the way the new pair of panties hugged her slender curves forced Rin to truly question her sexual orientation. It didn't help that this particular pair cut sharply, leaving a fair bit of Saber's left cheek exposed, as far as Rin could tell based on her short glance.

'Let me see this.' Rin was completely flushed, only barely looking to where her hands navigated behind Saber, helping the straps of the bra back over the shorter girl's shoulders and tightening the back of the piece, easily clipping everything into place with minor adjustments. The closeness of the changeroom was bad enough, but the inevitable brushes of Rin's hand upon Saber's skin was almost too much for her to handle. Her breaths came in sharp rotary; the need to dismiss herself before she did something foolish again becoming urgent.

'Such simplicity.' Saber huffed. 'I apologize for the inconvenience, Master.'

'Not a problem.' Rin tried to remain calm, but then her panic rose, and she blurted out further insanity. 'Shall I evaluate my investment?'

A beat, yet Saber soon stepped away from her silently, turning with her hands behind her back and glancing shyly to the side. It hit Rin harder than the spectacle of this beautifully perfect girl before her; Saber was a young woman who had had her childhood stripped from her so early she never had the chance to learn about herself as a female. Rin considered this fact when Saber revealed her age upon pulling Caliburn from the stone, but the unfiltered reality before the master in contrast to the king that was the legendary Arthur truly brought Rin's emotions to their knees, and her eyes fluttered in pending tears.

'You're…beautiful, Saber…' Rin managed, trying her best not to let her voice tremble.

Her servant attempted a smile, shrugging shyly.

'Considering your ability to look appealing in just about any garb you don, I will take that as a compliment.' Saber answered back.

Rin almost sighed in relief as she left the changeroom. Relief and confusion. Saber was just charismatic, correct? It was clearly best she abandon it at that. Best for both of them if Rin buried the feelings refusing to leave her be in the face of impossible odds.

* * *

The next stop was another clothing store, where Saber felt much more at ease. She and Rin both obtained new dresses once Rin submitted to Saber's desire for a regal suit first. Rin naturally opted for a red dress with black trim and a small, cute bow in the front, while Saber preferred a white, gorgeous summery dress with a few buttons at the top. It would still be warm enough to get away with wearing them maybe once or twice before the really cold weather came. Saber's suit, on the other hand, was mostly black, and had to be custom-fitted, considering her stature. The clerk was kind enough, however, and seemed quite smitten with Saber and her masterful use of Japanese despite her obvious foreign status.

'I still don't understand why you bother purchasing anything for me, Master…' Saber uttered under her breath as Rin and she continued through the mall. The statement hurt Rin, siding with her logical side easily.

'You're alive and here right now. Why shouldn't I?'

'Because, again, it's an inevitably temporary existence.'

'But you're here now.' Rin's neck tightened.

'Not for long, Master. Not for long at all.'

Rin huffed, taking Saber's hand and holding it tight. She lifted it between the two girls, dropping her bags in order to do so and not caring who saw them in the middle of the mall.

'Are you going to make me repeat myself? What am I holding right now?' Rin snapped, her less reasonable side winning the moment.

'Rin-san…People are staring…'

'What am I holding?' Rin repeated herself.

'M-my hand…'

'Yes. I can feel it. I can feel the warmth from it. You're here. You're here right now…!' Rin's eyes began to tingle, so she turned and rubbed them, releasing Saber's fingers. She hated how pitiful she felt in the face of such harsh truth. Yet, why couldn't she simply give up? Why did she allow herself to latch onto Saber so easily?

_Because I've been alone for so long, and I finally feel connected to someone again…_

'…You're right.' Saber agreed, at last, and it was the smallest of victories.

'Come on. There's one more place I want you to see before we head back.' Rin led the way to a video store, greeting the clerk who was watching a program on a small television behind his desk. 'These are movies. I want you to pick one out for tonight.'

Saber shook her head in dismay.

'I couldn't. This archive is far too expansive.'

'Don't worry; I'll help you.' Rin grinned, guiding her servant to the historical fiction section. 'We're going to get one with lots of honour, knights, and maybe even some random person's idea of who Arthur was.'

'Oho! That sounds intriguing!' Saber's face lit up, and Rin's heart soared. It wasn't natural to feel so much joy simply because Saber did. What was Rin even doing? It didn't matter. She just needed to distract herself for the time being.

'Right! Let's find the perfect movie to watch tonight! We can even grab a couple, if necessary!'

'You are far too kind to me, Rin-san…' Saber spoke quietly, gingerly filtering through the library of films.

* * *

Before catching a ride home, Rin showed Saber a gaming centre that had mostly "gambling" forms of entertainment. Between the two girls' efforts, however, Saber managed to win at a crane game, obtaining a stuffed lion as a prize. She pretended not to be overly thrilled, but Rin could see the way her servant held the beast close, knowing it was a great victory. It was an amazing way to end a perfectly grand afternoon aside from the pit forming in Rin's heart. Once a taxi was hailed, and Rin's manor was within sight, both girls soon placed their spoils upon Rin's kitchen counter and relaxed inside the living room with sighs of contentment.

'That was much more fun than usual…' Rin decided to say aloud, hoping she didn't sound strange.

'I enjoyed myself thoroughly, I must admit.' Saber concurred.

'Good.' Rin found she was smiling again. Her cheeks were beginning to hurt. Had it been so long since she was so sincerely happy? Was this normal for a servant and master in the Grail War? No. Not at all. She knew it was anything but normal, and yet Rin just couldn't stop. This was a friendship she didn't know was possible. The thought of Saber leaving instantly made the hole growing within Rin's chest worse. It was awful. It was practically masochistic.

'You have shown me a great many things,' Saber reflected, a grin playing across her lips. 'May I take the time to show _you_ something, Master? It cannot compare to the generosity you have provided, but I would be honoured if you humoured me.'

'Oh? What do you have in mind?' Rin raised a brow, sincerely interested, since Saber rarely put herself out there whatsoever.

'You are welcome to decline my offer, but I would like to teach you the basics of swordsmanship, if you would allow me. It is but one of the few gifts I could hope to extend to you in thanks of your hospitality since my arrival.'

Rin blinked a couple of times, avoiding Saber's gaze in fear of losing her way. This was her servant's way of prolonging the time spent together. It was all Saber had to offer in this present day. Saber was a master swordswoman, and that master wished to pass on some of her knowledge to someone as normal – comparatively – as Rin. She couldn't hide the excitement. She also couldn't hide the ping in her soul.

'My father has a kendo practice set downstairs. He wanted to pick it up, eventually…' Rin trailed, more pain filling her elated form.

'That will do nicely.' Saber nodded.

'Great! Just let me get changed. We can do it in my backyard.'

'Excellent!'

* * *

Rin put her hair into a single ponytail and changed into short shorts and a white, sleeveless shirt. This would be her workout. It would make her feel better about relaxing for the better half of the day.

'You look ready.' Saber complimented, handing over one of the kendo swords and approaching her master.

'I don't take something on unless I'm going to be serious about it.' Rin couldn't help but sound proud.

'A commendable outlook. I am disgusted by any who accept tasks half-heartily.'

Rin took a few swings with the weapon, getting a feel for the weight of it in her hands. She felt a little silly, but if this was important to Saber, she would try her best without being too concerned with how foolish she seemed.

'We will start with the basics of handling such a weapon. The grip is exceptionally important, as I'm sure you can imagine. How you transition from a neutral stance to an attack motion will determine the effectiveness of your strikes.'

'Right.' Rin watched Saber's mouth as she spoke, her pretty lips forming word after word in an attempt to transfer information as concisely as possible. Saber never spoke this much, and Rin enjoyed letting her go on about the various stances, strikes, and grips that worked hand in hand. It was true what they said: someone always became more attractive when they spoke of their passion. That attraction could be in the form of admiration, jealousy, or even…

'See? This is a normal head strike for basic swordsmanship. The attack itself is, obviously, imperative, but the recovery time and movement into the next section of combat is on par importance-wise.' Saber demonstrated a couple of strikes before indicating Rin's zone. 'Try it.'

'Sure.' Rin attempted to sound confident, and thought she did an acceptable slash before Saber smiled sympathetically.

'Your form is lacking, but the strength is there. Your legs and hips make all the difference. Allow me.' Saber placed her weapon down and approached Rin from behind, reaching around her master's waist and taking hold of her arms. Rin's ears burned, the evening sun amidst the remaining clouds practically setting and casting a perfect twilight all about, painting everything a beautiful orange, purple, and red.

Calm down. React with elegance. This doesn't mean anything.

'Move your hands slightly.' Saber touched Rin's skin, their mana circuits reacting to one another like sparks. 'Now, step forward as I showed you.' Saber then took hold of Rin's hips, twisting her slightly as Rin stepped forward. 'There.'

'I get it…' Rin lied. She was too distracted to remember anything. She wanted to be shown again. But why? Was she that desperate for affection? She had been so alone for so long. It made sense. She was mistaking a twisted form of attraction for remedied isolation. Perhaps that's all it was. Did she _really_ want to be intimate with Saber aside from the possible mana transfer ritual? Would she be capable of touching her, kissing her, or opening herself up to another woman romantically…?

'Try again; this time without my help.'

Rin did so, seeing a nod of approval from Saber.

'Let's attempt a few other motions and then practice it all together.'

Hours went by, Saber going on and on about all the stances, scenarios, and practice it took for her to get where she was. Rin listened quietly, eating up her servant's words and taking mental pictures of the way the moon reflected off her green eyes. Rin's previous, complicated thoughts be damned, she could at least enjoy this moment for what it was; an undeniably wonderful friendship between two headstrong women.

Saber seemed to finally realize how much she was talking, eventually, and literally covered her own mouth, muffling her following words.

'I…I am sorry, Master. It appears I've lost myself.'

'Don't apologize. I really enjoyed this.' Rin encouraged, but Saber was flustered.

'No. I have wasted your evening going on about useless practises from ages past…'

'Stop it.' Rin commanded, stepping closer to her servant. 'If it's important to you, it's important to me. I do not humour anything that I feel is a waste of time. You know this.'

'Master…?' Saber looked both happy and scared, but that didn't stop Rin from speaking her mind as honestly as she thought permissible.

'I consider you the closest friend I've ever had, and we've only just met.' Rin steadied her voice, knowing how important it was she did so. 'I…I don't want to feel this way, but I care about you more than I should, Saber. It's a disadvantage in the war, I know, and I'm aware I've made you uncomfortable with some of my erratic behaviour, but I can't help it. You're important to me as my servant, as my heroic spirit, and as my friend.'

'Oh…' Saber was silenced, clearly trying to find her grounding before replying. Rin knew she had said too much, but she couldn't stop herself. It was hurting. She had to say _something_. 'I suppose…I was foolish for thinking I was the only one who felt that way, then. This…relationship between us, Master; it is not dissimilar to what I experienced for that woman from the past war.' Rin pushed back the touch of jealousy that flickered through her mind prior to Saber continuing. 'Although she held many secrets from me, while I feel I appreciate your honesty, which I believe brings us so very close. I…' Saber seemed to reconsider, finishing weakly. 'You are precious to me, too, Master. That is the truth.'

'Really?' Rin restricted the silly smile pinching the sides of her mouth.

'Truly. And yes, it _is_ a disadvantage.' Saber sighed, but then her conviction returned another second later. 'But it can also be a source of strength. A vast source of power.'

Rin controlled her next few breaths prior to nodding.

'That's a positive way of looking at it.'

Saber paced for a moment, contemplating something in her mind. She eventually spoke up once more, her voice smaller than before.

'It is a Japanese custom to wash the back of someone you hold dear to assist with the cleaning process, correct?'

'Yes.' Rin hadn't cared for the notion before, but her response made her desires a little clearer to even herself. Was there any point in overanalyzing anything further?

'Then allow me to – '

Pounding could be heard on the opposite side of the manor, the sudden sounds of impact startling both girls. Soon, a soft, strained voice travelled through the wind, sending chills down Rin's spine. Both she and Saber dashed through the manor, making it to the entrance and swinging the doors open to find Sakura covered in blood, the crimson splatter painted all over her sister putting a knot in Rin's throat.

**Shhh…shhh…shhh…!**

**SHHH…SHHH…SHHH…!**

'Rin-san…Rin-san…' Sakura whispered. 'H-help me…!'


	19. Chapter 19

Where was she? A vacant room. Unused. Practically empty save for a bed. Yet, so painfully familiar. This place was…suffocating.

Sakura startled awake, her heart hammering against her chest and a cold grip filling her soul. It was whispering something to her, but she couldn't make out the words. It just sounded like static. Like a hissing snake. Like a father telling her to shush.

The Matou girl glanced about in the dark room, disoriented and scared until she began piecing together where she was, a hand wrapping around her throat and calculating eyes evaluating her worth. They weren't cold. They weren't even mean. They were just…thoughtful. Considering every scenario from every angle for every circumstance.

Words came back to her in hisses, the coolant filling her veins feeding into her brain.

_"Listen to me, Sakura, my sweet. This is just one of many difficult decisions for Daddy. It might be challenging to understand, but know that I am doing whatever I can to give you a place in this world. It isn't right. It might not even be elegant, but the harsh truth of the current world rarely is."_

'Where are we going, Daddy?' Sakura whispered to the room, staring at the ceiling and feeling her vision blur as her dead eyes crossed and she hugged her own body.

_"The Matous are one of the three Founding Families, and I am praying you have the opportunity you deserve as one of my children to thrive in this hidden world of wonder. You have potential. None of my children wouldn't, but Rin is the eldest, and she has worked so hard already. I trust you to understand."_

'I don't understand, Daddy…' Sakura whimpered silently.

_"You will, in time. The Matous will be taking care of you for a little while. They might not treat you precisely the same as I do, and it might be uncomfortable at times, but they will foster your innate power and help you grow into a fine magus, like Rin. Then, in my dream of dreams, the two of you will push the world of magi even further as the new heads of our esteemed families."_

'Do I…do I have to go, Daddy?' Tears filled Sakura's eyes, the room shrinking around her.

_"Yes, my sweet. If you endure, then we will meet again. You will return to Rin, your mother, and I as an elegant magus. Endure the training, and all will be as it should."_

'…Okay, Daddy.' Sakura's head twitched. 'I'll endure…I'll endure…endure…endure…endure the creepy crawlies. Endure the creepy, creepy crawlies…e-endure creepy, creepy, creepy crawlies creeping into me…over…and over…a-ah…hah…ah…'

Sakura turned over and gripped at the blankets, pushing herself up and wiping hair from her face.

'Goodbye, Rin. If I stay here any longer I won't be able to stop myself.'

**Shhh…shhh…**

**Kill her. Kill her. Kill her.**

**Shhh…shhh…**

**I want to kill her because I love her.**

'Oh, no. No, thank-you. She is…Was…m-my…'

**Shhh…She abandoned me. She pretended I didn't exist for so long.**

**Shhh…shhh…**

**And now…she expects me to play nice?**

**Shhh…shhh…shhh…**

**Whore. Whore. Whore. Whore.**

'But she is trying. That's all I can ask. She won't take Sempai from me.'

**Lying bitch. Conniving slut.**

**Shhh…shhh…Shirou loves her.**

**I know. I know. I know.**

**I found him first and he loves her.**

**Shhh…shhh…shhh…**

**Of course, he does. Of course. Of course. Ofcourseofcourseofcourseofcourse…**

**I'll kill her. I'll kill her. I'll kill her…!**

'Time to go.' Sakura barely made her way down to the first floor of the terrifying house, old scars threatening to be gouged open and her mind fuzzy with intoxicated lunacy. She still felt dizzy from the drinks she had indulged in, and her body ached from the weight this building pressed upon her.

**Shhh…shhh…**

**Then kill her friend. Kill the strange girl. Kill her instead.**

'I can't do that…' Sakura mumbled, gripping the front door's handle and unlocking it. 'That wouldn't be nice.'

**Shhh…shhh…**

**It won't be nice when Rin fucks Shirou.**

**Shhh…shhh…she will. She will. She will.**

**Shhh…shhh…she's prettier. She's smarter. She's more athletic.**

**Shhh…shhh…she's slender, tall, and graceful.**

**Shhh…shhh…she's a slut, and sluts fuck everything.**

'Heh.' Sakura touched her face, hand moving down to her own neck. Her eyes were strained open and her lips stretched wide into a smile she couldn't stop. 'Bye-bye…'

* * *

The cool night's air helped. She couldn't stay in the manor any longer. That much was obvious. Sakura cared about Rin, and she admired the way the girl had finally began speaking to her again, but it was too late. As much as Sakura wanted to return the kindness being offered to her, the previous night made it all too clear.

**I hate her.**

No. That wasn't true. Sakura adored Rin. Admired her. Was jealous of her.

**But I also hate her.**

Yes. But among other things. Other wonderful things. One could hate someone and still love them as well, couldn't they? Family was often like that. Sakura could only assume. Shinji claimed to love her, and he also hated her. They were just words, at the end of the day.

Shinji…Shinji…Shinji…

He would be mad Sakura hadn't come home. He would definitely be mad. He would show how much he loved/hated Sakura if he was home. And he would be mad. So very mad.

**Kill him.**

**Shhh…shhh…**

**Kill him.**

'Grandfather wouldn't like that. I could never do that. Killing is wrong.'

**Then I want to eat more candy.**

**Shhh…shhh…I'm hungry.**

**Shhh…shhh…Hungry.**

**I need candy.**

'Not right now. Not now…'

Sakura passed through more of Fuyuki City, the darkness infiltrated by artificial lights blinding her. Her legs felt weak, and her throat was dry. Candy wouldn't be so bad right now.

**Wait. Not yet. I feel something.**

**Shhh…shhh…**

**Yes. The strange girl. I feel her.**

'Altria-san…?' Sakura muttered, barely audible.

**Yes. Yes. Yes.**

**Shhh…shhh…**

**I want to eat her. Kill her. Eat her.**

**Shhh…shhh…**

**Not…human…**

'Can…dy…?' Sakura gathered herself together, swallowing and trying to silence the chilling voice in her head. Was Altria making sure she got home okay? That seemed strange. Rin couldn't do it herself? Why would she? Was Altria really who she said she was? Unlikely. More lies. More half-truths.

Sakura finally returned to the Matou manor, entering the building and being greeted by darkness and that same sickening scent that made her stomach turn. Her mana lines trembled, foreign beings traversing them horribly. They were agitated. Agitated by Sakura's state of mind.

'Welcome home.' A decrepit voice cracked through the dimly lit space, the sound surrounding Sakura and picking at her skin.

'I'm home…' Sakura breathed, the admittance hurting more than usual after a night of supposed freedom.

'Where have you been?' Zouken Matou creeped out of the abyss, his hunched form and crinkling face calm and evaluating, eyes burrowing into Sakura. He tapped his cane upon the floor in seeming impatience, but he waited all the same.

'Karaoke…with friends.' Sakura's voice betrayed intent; the lie obvious even to her.

There was a heavy pause, and it was almost as if Sakura could feel her body convulsing with fear.

'Oh?' The elderly man tipped his head to the side. 'Really?'

**Kill…kill…kill.**

**Shhh…shhh…shhh…**

**KILL…KILL…KILL…**

**SHHH…SHHH…SHHH…!**

'Y-yes.'

Another long, painful break, but then Zouken simply hummed to himself with a tiny grin, turning and returning to the darkness he loved so much.

**Eat him. Eat him. Eat him.**

'No.' Sakura whispered.

'Is there more?' Zouken sounded…amused?

'N-no, Grandfather.'

'Heh…'

Sakura remained transfixed in place for a moment, refusing to look in the direction of the basement. She held her ground, hands trembling at her side and breaths forcibly moved through her body. She felt sick. She felt hungry. She felt irritated.

**One. I need one. Just one.**

**It's too much. Too much. Too much.**

**Shhh…shhh…shhh…**

'Heh.' Sakura mocked Zouken, and then went to her room, shutting the door and stripping naked, changing into a light white nightgown. Her skin was tingling. Her chest was hot. Her legs swelled. Her heart wouldn't stop speeding up and slowing down. She left the light off. Her eyes were used to the darkness. Used to staring at the green-hued blackness while she swam with aliens.

Sakura fell back onto her bed and allowed her dead eyes to strain as she stared and stared and stared. The ceiling was morphing and changing with every terrible thought.

'Rin…' She muttered. 'Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin.'

**Arrogant. Beautiful. Powerful.**

**First born. Always first chosen. Loved by all.**

'Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin.'

**Forgot me. Forgot us. Forgot I existed.**

**Now she cares? Now she's my sister? Now we can be friends?**

'The bitch. The whore. The witch. Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin.'

**And the one person I care about; the one thing in my life I cherish…**

'You'll take that, too?'

Sakura turned and gripped at her sheets, wrapping herself within them, like a cocoon. She felt her cheeks smiling, her crazed eyes twitching.

**'Maybe I** _**should** _ **kill her.'**

* * *

An hour? Two? Ten? What was that noise?

Sakura mumbled incoherent words to herself, the dim light of evening time barely cracking through her window's curtains. A weight brought her mattress down, and Sakura felt a rough poke to her face.

'Wake up.' A new voice demanded, and Sakura's entire form tensed.

'I'm…awake.'

'Then open your goddamn eyes.'

Sakura did so, her head pounding and mana lines burning. Shinji Matou. Her brother. He looked angry. Very angry. His eyes were bloodshot and his lip was jerking in permanent irritation. He wore a plummeting v-neck black t-shirt and jeans, his scrawny form barely filling out the clothes.

**Still…hungry…**

'Hello, Brother.'

A hard strike to her face. The sound echoed within the walls. The same walls that had seen much worse.

'Grandfather says you were out last night. Where were you? I didn't give you permission to go anywhere.'

'I was…with Senpai.'

Another hit, and Sakura held her cheek, tears filling her eyes.

'Lie to me again and see what happens. Where. Were. You?'

**Always. Always. Always.**

**Why me? Why me? Why me?**

**I just want to be with Senpai…**

**I just want to feel safe…**

**Loved…**

**Safe…**

**Loved…**

**Valued…**

'Karaoke.'

'With _who_?'

'R-Rin Tohsaka…'

The bed creaked, and Shinji was on top of Sakura, his legs pinning her and hands around her throat. He moved aggressively, angrily, and erratically.

'You're beyond dumb if you think that lie will work on me. You were at Cloud Nine. You _know_ that's my place. You don't think I have eyes and ears there? I'm the king at that club! You're just a slave. No. You're just a whore.'

**I am not the whore.**

**Shhh…shhh…shhh…**

'Now, act like a whore.' Shinji ripped Sakura's nightgown's neckline apart, barely managing even that considering the quality of the fabric. He pushed his leg in between her thighs, pushing so hard Sakura whimpered.

**Not again. Not again. Not again.**

**Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me.**

'Don't say a word.' Shinji's voice cracked. 'I should kill you for leading that bitch to me. But you didn't know. You have no idea. _I'm_ the master here. Not you. Me!'

**Master? Master of what? You think you're the master?**

**How long must I endure? How long until I can eat?**

'But you still need a punishment!' Shinji pulled at Sakura's breasts, pinching her harder than ever before. 'And the only thing you're good for is this, with these oversized tits!'

**I…Shhh…I…Shhh…**

Shinji leaned in next to Sakura's ear, his hot breath burning her mind.

'I'm going to fuck you stupid. Then, I'm going to take a picture of your body spewing out my cum and show that bastard, Shirou, what kind of slut you really are.'

**Sh…S-Shh…S-S-Shhh…!**

**S-S-S-S-S-S-Shhh…**

**S-S-S-S-S-S-Shhh…**

**'Shirou…'**

'He'll want nothing to do with your filthy ass when he finds out about us!'

**Sh…S-Shh…S-S-Shhh…!**

**S-S-S-S-S-S-Shhh…**

**S-S-S-S-S-S-Shhh…**

**Sh…S-Shh…S-S-Shhh…!**

**S-S-S-S-S-S-Shhh…**

**'Shirou…'**

'This is what you deserve for taking my inheritance from me, you bitch!'

**S-S-S-S-S-S-Shhh…**

**Sh…S-Shh…S-S-Shhh…!**

**S-S-S-S-S-S-Shhh…**

**S-S-S-S-S-S-Shhh…**

'You'll always be useless! Pathetic! Weak! Defiled! A parasite!'

**Sh…S-Shh…S-S-Shhh…!**

**S-S-S-S-S-S-Shhh…**

**S-S-S-S-S-S-Shhh…**

**Sh…S-Shh…S-S-Shhh…!**

**S-S-S-S-S-S-Shhh…**

**S-S-S-S-S-S-Shhh…**

**Sh…S-Shh…S-S-Shhh…!**

**S-S-S-S-S-S-Shhh…**

**S-S-S-S-S-S-Shhh…**

'Kill.' Sakura breathed.

And Shinji's neck snapped, his body gouged from hundreds of angles before it fell to the floor, blood splattered everywhere.

A soft hand found Sakura's quivering form, an influx of agony passing through the young woman as she stared at the blood staining her flesh.

'Master…' A distant voice attempted to call her.

'I…I…I…!' Sakura squinted, the monsters inside running rampant and collecting in the back of her hand. 'It hurts…it hurts…Why does it hurt…?'

**Why must it always hurt…?**


	20. Chapter 20

Rin was at her sister's side without hesitation after the initial and inevitable shock, Sakura nearly collapsing to the ground, her eyes rolling back and entire body trembling. Rin could feel some of the blood seeping into her clothes and skin upon contact, but she didn't care. Her immediate concern was Sakura's safety.

'Shut the door, Saber.' Rin used her mana to strengthen her body, cradling Sakura in her arms and beginning toward the stairs.

'Of course, Master, but…'

'Please, Saber.' Rin had no time for "buts". Her sister was covered in blood. Was this Shinji's doing? Had another master in the war attacked her to get at Rin, or Shinji, or even Zouken Matou? Sakura's breathing was stressed, but not unnatural. She didn't seem to be in any immediate danger.

'Yes, Master.' Saber's voice could be heard confirming as Rin ascended the stairs. She returned Sakura to the room she had been using the previous night, laying her flat upon the bed present and immediately pulling her out of her clothes to check for any fatal cuts or other injuries.

Rin's stomach turned despite the lack of any injuries that may have caused so much blood.

There may not have been any cuts, but there were bruises aplenty, all in different stages of healing, carefully given where few would ever see. Rin took a moment to retrieve a warm, wet cloth from the washroom, gathering her focus and ability to think clearly as she did so. Her personal feelings and guilt were overriding her natural logistics, and Saber's surprising absence helped little. Why did she remain on the first floor? The emotional support would be nice.

No. Rin couldn't rely on her for such things. She wouldn't be around forever. It was best to prepare for the familiar state of solitude now than later when possible.

'Sakura? Can you hear me?' Rin cleaned Sakura as best she could, some specks of blood likely requiring a rougher treatment, but the majority of the splashes dealt with fairly well.

'Sh…Sh…Hh…' Sakura murmured, her eyes partially open, but her consciousness clearly vacant. Rin touched her sister's face, an odd sensation sparking between their mana lines causing her to flinch back.

Rin couldn't deny it anymore. Ever since their little outing to Cloud Nine she had begun to suspect something very strange was happening to Sakura as of late. It was all too likely to do with the war, and based on the bruises upon Sakura's otherwise beautiful body, the rumours surrounding her and Shinji's relationship was all too likely true, only contributing to whatever was occurring with her sister.

What madness in the Matou household did Sakura endure until now? Could Rin really do nothing? Was it worth the risk?

Rin struggled to change her rather limp sister into one of her more reserved nightgowns; a white, frilly piece that Kirei had ignorantly thought Rin would enjoy. Perhaps if she were in another timeline altogether, like King Arthur's era, it might've worked. It looked good on Sakura, however. They really were so very different.

Rin stayed with Sakura until her breathing leveled and she seemed to find some comfort in sleep. She took her sister's clothes to the washroom and left them on the floor before descending back to the main floor, Saber still at the door, surprisingly.

'Your sister?' Saber asked immediately, and Rin couldn't help but appreciate the concern.

'She's sleeping. I got her into some clean clothes.'

'Very good. Can we ascertain what happened?'

'…Not yet.'

'It may have to do with the Shinji boy.' Saber suggested intelligently.

'I know…' Rin moved to the large couch in her living room, resting her face into her hands. 'I can only imagine the worst, and the more I allow my imagination to run away from me, the more frustrated I feel at my own cowardice. How could I let it progress so far without stepping in until now? Why did _my_ life have to be at risk before I finally decided it was time to reach out to my sister in _some_ way?'

A weighted silence, but then Saber supported Rin, as always, hesitantly joining her in the living room, although moving behind the couch and touching Rin's shoulder gently. She could surely feel Rin trembling, no matter how valiantly she attempted to hide the physical reaction to seeing Sakura in such a state.

'…She's alive, Master; there's that at least. I know not all the details, but from what I can gather, you were placed in an awkward scenario without the proper guidance in place to assist you. You show wisdom beyond your years, in many cases, but without the right information, not even you would be capable of approaching this seemingly murky transaction without risk on both sides.'

Rin allowed herself to touch Saber's hand, the contact meaningful and intimate.

'…Thank-you. But I'd prefer not to blame ignorance. I don't want to use that crutch.' She released Saber, because those terribly destructive thoughts of affection were threatening to make subtle suggestions to Rin, and she couldn't handle such things right now.

'Is there anything I can do for you, Master?' Saber offered ever so kindly, and Rin shook her head, thankful she had summoned this glorious woman no matter how painful it was lately.

'No. No. It's fine. She'll be fine.'

'But you are clearly unsettled, and rightly so. Perhaps I might – '

A soft knock at the front of the manor alerted both master and servant, Saber drawing her blade out of the air and stepping around to the front door, looking to Rin for support.

'Heh. My magic is all over the place. I barely felt them come through my barrier. A lot of good that is…' Rin chastised herself.

'They were already at the entrance when your sister arrived, Master. I can only assume they are the individual who brought her to you.' Saber revealed, also illuminating why she refused to join Rin upstairs through the claim.

'What?' Rin stood up.

'Shall I, Master?' Saber grabbed the handle at the entrance.

Rin nodded, determining she and Saber weren't likely in any form of danger if the presence outside her manor had not only brought Sakura to them but had also waited so patiently until now to ask for a meeting of some nature.

Saber slowly opened the front door and paused at the sight of Rider. The imposing woman said nothing, preferring to allow Saber and Rin the time to create their own conclusion regarding her company.

'I see…' Rin sighed, pushing a hand through her hair, her calculating mind already running through the appropriate circumstances that led to this moment more clearly. She went to Saber's side, eyeing Rider the entire time. 'You're Sakura's servant now.'

Rider nodded slowly, her expression unchanging. Aside from the creepy seal that hid the woman's eyes, she was undoubtably beautiful, her full figure that of a mature woman, and her black, skin-tight mini skirted dress leaving little to the imagination. Perhaps her most distracting feature, aside from a chest that compared to even Sakura's, was her overly long, silky violet hair that almost seemed alive with movement despite a notable lack of wind.

'Master?' Saber questioned with concern.

'When a servant no longer has a master, it is possible for a new one to be created in order to continue the Grail War. Generally, it's a form of compatibility and bloodline, but…' Rin's eyes shifted, moving about Rider suspiciously. 'You didn't kill him, did you?'

Rider shook her head. She wouldn't lie at this point. Thus, Rin's fears came even closer into view. She had seen it only briefly during the strange, dream-like interaction with Sakura that Rin had opted to discard more readily than analyzing too closely. Bloodlust. The evidence was clear, and the signs were too plentiful to ignore further. There was much more to Sakura than Rin could have ever anticipated, and she could only assume Zouken Matou had everything to do with it. Perhaps this was his plan from the very beginning. Rin didn't want to ask the next question, but if she didn't know, how could she move forward?

'Then Sakura…?' Rin's voice got caught in her throat. She felt Saber's eyes watching and waiting for what came next, her silence telling of her anticipation. 'Did Sakura kill Shinji?'

A long, drawn out pause, Rider unmoving until there was the subtlest of nods from her person, Rin's chest physically hurting as a heavy silence filled the entire front doorway, Rin eventually dispelling it by ushering Rider in.

_I doubt there's need to be on guard at this point, Saber, but be ready, just in case._

_'Of course, Master.'_

Rin showed the quiet servant to a chair before gliding to her favourite couch and sitting, placing both hands in front of her face as she spoke, settling her erratic thoughts and rising panic. She attempted to level her voice, but felt as though she was failing as she started speaking again.

'Tell me the truth and everything you know in detail, Rider. If you do not, I will give Saber permission to remove you from the war.'

Rider gave barely a nod, her hidden eyes making any sort of rhetoric behind her actions impossible to read, let alone understand.

'The boy was on top of her. There was screaming. She stopped the screaming.' The woman uttered seductively, her tone naturally soft and alluring.

Rin's eye twitched, rumours that had circulated through the school resonating in her mind. Similar to her relationship with her little sister, Rin had thought claiming ignorance would make life simpler, and it did…until these past few days. Now, she was paying for turning a blind eye, and she deserved the guilt that filled her veins as she clarified the finer details with Rider, praying again she was making foolish assumptions.

'When you say "on top"…' Rin's breaths became short. Anger swelled within. The shaking started anew, although for all different reasons. 'Do you mean…?'

'Rape.' Rider's voice was like honey; smooth and almost pleasing, but disconnected and inanimate.

'What!? The devil…!' Saber hissed next to Rin, her stance shifting with the obvious rage.

Rin swallowed, knives filling her throat. Stay calm. Remain elegant. Gather the necessary information.

'And now Sakura-san is your new master?'

'Always my master. Tainted master. Corrupted master. The renewed role agitating her. Our connection…is hurting her.'

'Corrupted how?' Rin could feel the urge to tear up. Rider was always Sakura's servant? What did that mean when Shinji was clearly capable of ordering Rider around? The thought of Sakura being put in such a position and then thrust into a war she had no true training for was unprecedented. First Shirou, and now her sister. What the hell was this Grail War?

'She is damaged. Her circuits are in disarray. Her body is an unnatural production. It won't be long. Her mental state is unbalanced. She sleeps now, but she shall not survive another attack. The corruption…runs deep.'

'Sakura's suffering from some form of recoil…' Rin's heart went into her throat, her brain running through the scenario rapidly, pulling the evidence together and arriving at the inevitable conclusion. 'If she's not stabilized somehow…'

'Death.' Rider didn't move, but it was a word that even she placed emotion into.

'What does this mean, Master? Is her mana circulation so dangerous to her own person?' Saber asked, her voice somewhat shaky.

'It's certainly a possibility, especially considering who raised her as a mage, even if the Matou's methods aren't completely known beyond potentially being dangerous.' Rin closed her eyes, picturing her poor, suffering sister struggling. Again, she was the unfortunate one. Always. Always. Always.

Not this time. Rin wouldn't turn a blind eye _this_ time.

'I have to save my sister.' Rin committed herself. 'If she has suddenly become a master in earnest, but isn't capable of regulating her mana, she will die. It's like any other circulatory system out of control. It would be similar to having a heart attack, if I'm understanding the condition correctly.'

'Then the solution is simple.' Saber glared at the seemingly blind woman.

'No. They have formed a contract. Sakura agreed to this Grail War. I won't take her out of it without her knowing. And Rider…' Rin shook her head, sighing. 'Rider is doing everything she can to save Sakura by bringing her to me. That was a risk in and of itself. I will not thank her by allowing you to kill her, Saber. Not like this.'

'You cannot keep making compromises, Master! First Emiya-kun, and now…!'

'You will _not_ do anything without my authorization, Saber! This is my _sister_ we're discussing!'

Saber went silent, clenching her mouth shut and turning the slightest shade of pink, her confusion and frustration almost hidden from her answer.

'…Yes, Master.'

Rin would have to apologize later. She already felt terrible for taking such a tone with her wonderful servant, but she had to prioritize her emotions, and doing anything but focussing on what it meant to attempt what Rin could consider her only option with Sakura at this point required all she had.

Rider, however, suddenly stood up from her statue-like position. Although Saber shifted in her place, as if expecting an attack of some kind, perhaps, she relaxed the moment Rider was kneeling before Rin and bowing her head to the ground. She didn't say anything immediately, instead content in hearing Rin's quick intake of air at the humbled sight of such a legendary figure.

'Please.' The woman murmured, her intonation quivering. 'Save my master.' Rider begged.

Rin nodded, her brow narrowing in determination.

'…I will do everything in my power to help Sakura, Rider. Zouken be damned.'

* * *

Rin soon entered the spare room where Sakura rested, the pressure of the space immediately different from anywhere else in the manor. It felt murky. It felt threatening. She could hear the forced breaths and uncomfortable groans the moment Rin opened the door. Sakura may have been in a grand bed meant for the utmost of comfort, but she turned and tossed with evident irritation, as though hundreds of bugs crawled about her skin, looking for the perfect point to burrow. Fear wanted to clutch onto Rin's heart, but the determination to finally help her sister overrode any of that.

Rin knelt by Sakura's side, both Rider and Saber behind her, watching silently. She felt Sakura's forehead, the sharpness of whatever fluctuated within the girl's circuits piercing her mind. What Rider had said was true: her sister's magic was out of control, although it seemed as though there was more to it than Rider's need for mana to retain her physical presence and abilities.

What had Zouken Matou done to poor Sakura?

**Shhh…shhh…shhh…**

_You…What are you?_

**S-save…me…Sister…**

_Sakura?_

**Please…don't leave me…again…**

'What is your evaluation, Master?' Saber asked, annoyance from the first floor following her here and snapping Rin out of the trance.

'I need to get a feel for her mana circuits and balance them with an outside source to potentially stabilize the flow of power properly. As I feared, it's like a heart attack, but with the mana circulatory system. She will be as good as gone if I don't do something. Picture a patient bleeding out. That is precisely what's happening here at the most basic level of explanation.' Rin swallowed, wondering if she was truly prepared for what this diagnosis meant. Did she have time to seek help from the church? It was doubtful. The way Sakura writhed urged Rin into a near panic of forced solutions she would rather have more time to consider. Yet, there _was_ no time. Rin couldn't risk it, anyway. She had to make the necessary call here and now. She had to prove herself an elegant mage no matter what.

No matter…what…

'Can you perform the healing method required?' Saber asked, oblivious and better for it.

'I have never actually tried, but I don't have a choice, do I?' Rin stood up and rubbed her face, a deep flow of air coming out of her nose and mouth. 'I will…I will attempt a mana transfer ritual.'

'I see…' Saber appeared to agree, perhaps pleased a plan of action was in place. 'What does that entail?'

Rin delayed answering, looking to her sister and trying to disconnect herself from the scenario before her. If it meant saving Sakura, what other option was there? She wouldn't lose her again. Never. But that didn't make what came next any easier. Rin's throat felt tight, and her chest leapt into her neck. This wasn't "right", but was there another way so readily available? Desperation. Desperation coercing action.

Rin closed her eyes, trying her best to mentally remove the barriers that held her in place.

'It entails forming a link between our mana circuits through a bonding of intimate, biological merging and escalating our most dormant-yet-influential periodic chemicals into a state of rapturous displacement in order to simultaneously translate equilibrium between two-made-one souls of potent magi.'

'…I apologize, Master, but I fail to understand.' Saber squinted within the dimly lit room thanks to the hall's illumination.

Rin turned away from everyone, looking to the window and remembering a simpler time, when her family was together and a Grail War sounded as though it belonged in a fantasy novel; certainly something Rin Tohsaka would never actually find herself participating in whatsoever. It was an innocent memory that contrasted sharply with what the young woman forced herself to say so that she might clarify her intend for Saber.

'…I'm going to have something like…like sex with her.'

A beat.

'Y-you can't be serious, Master! How on earth is that even logical?' Saber bellowed, her voice cracking. It was a reaction that, strangely enough, put Rin more at ease, because Saber had to care, if even a little bit about Rin on any level earnestly, to have such an outburst.

'It makes _some_ sense, really.' Rin pulled the covers off her twisting sister, still attempting to shift her thinking into a perverse realm she rarely allowed herself to go. She filled her mind with desire, negating all familial connections and only looking at the flesh. 'When are two beings more connected than through intercourse of any kind? Vulnerability and intimacy; the ultimate form of each. When two flesh become one. It's the basis of all creation. It's logical that mana can be manipulated more easily in such a state, if given enough thought.'

'M-Master…!' Saber almost begged now, her composure suffering 'There must be another way! I fail to be convinced a sexual act of any kind could _possibly_ assist your sister here!'

'I am the mage here, Saber. I've been studying magecraft all my life. I wish there was another method available at this exact moment, but with the limitations placed before us, this is all I can think of.' Rin heard her own voice, but it sounded far away. Her mind was successfully withdrawing itself. She was making herself drunk on lust and resolution. Rider likely couldn't do it properly, as a servant. Shirou was the ideal candidate, but he would obviously be useless when asked to manipulate his own mana flow, let alone someone else's. No. It had to be Rin. 'I don't have a choice.' Rin repeated, her nerves spiking at what she was preparing to do. 'Sakura can never know. Never. Do you understand, Rider?'

Rider nodded, moving behind her master slowly, like a shadow in the night.

'T-then contact the boy! Surely he could be of assistance!' Saber went on. Rin smiled at her one last time, trying to transfer the emotions she couldn't put into words just yet.

'I thought of him, too, Saber, but Emiya-kun is too weak of a master. He doesn't have the talent or ability to do something like this.'

'B-but…!'

'It doesn't mean anything, Saber.' Rin finally said, unsure of exactly why she felt the need to do so. They were the last words she spoke before moving her logical, calculating side to the front of her brain for what needed to be done. She didn't need to understand anything. She didn't need to think; she only needed to feel. Timing was everything. Rin wasn't sure she could perform such a ritual perfectly the first time. She had only read briefly about it, blushing uncontrollably upon finding such a perverse text in her father's study. She was fairly young, Rin could remember, and recalled promising herself that she would never enact such a ridiculous practise no matter what.

How things had changed. How things had become so twisted.

Rin let out one final shaky breath and then moved onto the bed, placing her hands on either side of Sakura's face. Her sister was in obvious pain, and it was difficult to consider doing _anything_ to her while her face was grimacing so. Yet, Rin had to. She had to try this time. No running away from this.

_Saber…_

Rin thought of the woman deep in her mind, hiding the lament from her servant prior to diving into the act with as much disconnect as she was allowed.

Rin began by kissing her sister's neck, gently moving her lips to various spots until she could feel the skin prickling with pleasure. Sakura's voice escaped her breaths, her body reacting despite being in a state of unconscious discomfort.

'Okay…' Rin muttered; thankful she was imaginative enough to get this far.

Rin started using her hands thereafter, stroking Sakura's hips, waist, and then breasts, climbing the mounds and circling the tips until they grew hard and shorter breaths began to wisp into the air. Fortunately, as a woman herself, Rin had some concept of pleasuring Sakura, despite her inexperience sexually other than the rare moments she had succumbed to curiosity and yearning within the bath or her own bed.

Rin consciously shook the memories from her mind. This ritual needed to be perfect or it would be all for naught.

'It's working.' Rider commented, her own slender fingers finding their way onto Sakura's head and pushing through her hair so that some very particular nerves were sent into a frenzy and provoked chills throughout her master's spine. The servant understood what needed to be done and, although Rin couldn't say she revelled in the idea of another person taking advantage of her sister, she supposed another female, and one that evidently cared for Sakura's survival as well, was the best option, if necessary.

'Next…' Rin exhaled, pushing up her sister's borrowed nightwear and directly feeling the arousal through her hands. She massaged slowly, at first, before finding a rhythm and circling around the points, gauging her movements with Sakura's groans. Her sister was resonating, the magic flowing between the siblings more easily already. Rin could feel it caressing her own body, tingling sensations overcoming her mind and form. However, whatever was forcing Sakura into such an unconscious hysteria scraped at Rin's own mana lines, a bizarre, disgusting feeling like nails on a chalkboard clawing at her insides, greedily sucking at her mana and causing Rin's mind to waver amidst the process.

This was her sister. This was her own family, and yet she was…!

_No. I have to save her. There's no other way._

There had to be! An act like this was reserved for last resorts!

 _There was no time. The last thing I want to do in front of Saber is something like_ this _! God…!_

Rin shook her head and reached into Sakura's panties, tracing between her sister's legs and feeling for the moist crevice that welcomed any form of touch. It was smooth and pleasing, surprisingly, a shiver pulsating in Rin's own body as she gently caressed the other girl, Sakura's escalating moans almost distracting.

The connection between the two girls, however, was struggling. Not only were Rin's mana lines tentatively connecting with Sakura's due to the foreign matter that practically crawled into Rin's skin and sucked at her energy, but Rin couldn't get herself into the mood. Her mind was everywhere at once, concerned over touching her sister in such a way. Hating that Saber was seeing any of this. Terrified she was smiting any sliver of hope she still had believing she and Saber could…could have _something_ that was so clearly an impossibility.

'Damn it…!' Rin cursed, searching for a way to manage the ritual and get it back on track. Sakura's life depended on Rin's ability to perform, and if she couldn't shift into a state of arousal herself somehow, the process would remain incomplete.

And then, in a moment of panic, Rin created the way, and she could already feel her mana lines opening up, resonating with but the mere thought.

_Saber. Arturia…_

Rin thought of her. She closed her eyes and pictured Saber was under her, waiting for her to continue and craving the connection they could share if both young women allowed it.

 _"Touch me, Rin. Please."_ Rin imagined Saber begging, and it was suddenly a different scene altogether. Rin's mana lines were surging, and she could sense them linking with Sakura's, the somewhat grating dance between the sisters mitigated by Rin's incredible imagination.

Sakura moaned loudly and consistently now, Rider continuing to work her upper half while Rin sent her lower being over the edge, slipping her fingers deep within her sister and wondering if Saber would be this warm. Rin didn't even realize her own hand had travelled into her shorts, massaging amid her legs as lewd fluids soaked down between her thighs.

_Arturia…A-ah…There, Arturia…_

Saber was touching her. Caressing her. Teasing her. Rin wasn't doing anything. It was Saber. Oh, if only it were true. But even an imagined truth was enough to push Rin's self-pleasuring over the edge, and she was releasing restricted groans alongside her sister, the ritual syncing up. Rin could feel it. She was grappling with the erratic line and meshing it with her own, showing Sakura subconsciously how to manage the influx of power.

_Arturia…_

Rin was losing herself nearly. The ritual was already in its later stages. Rin had a feeling Sakura was much further along than she was, and this caused the young woman some panic, knowing she had to control herself in order to time the final moment just right. With that, Rin shifted up, and lowered her body overtop of Sakura's so that she could simultaneously pleasure herself and the girl she was trying to save with either hand. The touch was electrifying, and the discharge of magic enveloped the siblings even further, a dense, nearly tangible form of transference delicately orchestrated by no more than an inexperienced virgin.

Rin knew she was drunk in the moment, her mind hazy and her eyes clouded, yet it didn't matter. All that mattered was the ecstasy and pleasure found in the connection created. The sounds, smells, and contact were everything. Rin shifted her body, leaning forward on her knees so that she could feel Sakura's gasping breath on her face, the perverted sounds emitting from the sisters erotic and practically hypnotic.

The feeling of Sakura's impressive breasts against Rin's broke the illusion she attempted to maintain in her mind, Saber lacking such cushioning, but Rin realigned her focus, and facilitated the mana transfer ritual anew.

However, Rin's stomach tensed suddenly, her vision barely taking in the sight of Sakura's breasts being teased and twisted by Rider who also nipped and tugged at her sister's ears and neck. Sakura was awake but asleep, her own gaze wandering through dreams and reality at once. Sakura was nearly at the peak of the moment. Rin could tell. Her mana was being drowned in Sakura's climbing lust, the biting at her lines pricking Rin's nerves. She was losing control. It would all be for nothing if she didn't do something quick. The ritual fluctuated into dangerous territory, an opposite effect being immanent if Rin failed. Such logical thoughts, of course, only caused more strain, further declining a positive outcome. Her imagination could only take her so far…

As if sensing all this, Rider moved from behind Sakura's head at the top of the bed to beside both her master and Rin, immediately shifting all attention to Rin and her pleasure. Rider took Rin by the waist and stroked her sides, reaching up and into her white, sleeveless shirt to knead her much smaller breasts, causing them to harden against the thin material. Rin gasped at the touch, her voice sighing and her innards shivering at the attention.

'N-no…' Rin whined helplessly, and then she squeaked, Rider nibbling on her collar and proceeding to work magical touches all over Rin.

'Master…!' Saber may or may not have uttered in a strange way.

Rin lost sight of herself suddenly, waves of arousal tickling her from every direction. The ritual resituated itself, and Rin's mind found the haze once more, her body reacting and enacting instinctually with only the utmost of sexual desire being its goal. She pulled Rider toward her, the servant's impressively full chest pressing her own against it and rubbing with desperate intent. Rider's mouth soon found Rin's right ear, chewing it teasingly, the stimulation rolling Rin's eyes back and tightening her bowels.

'A-ah…O-okay…Almost…Rider…'

Rider broke from the impassioned action, meticulously repositioning herself behind the two masters before caressing them both with her hands, the movement of the two bodies becoming one in a rocking thrusting motion to further the touch's purpose. Rin braced herself with her arms and knees, her body elevated on all fours over Sakura's. She didn't like the fact Rider had taken such liberty in the ritual, but it was working in Rin's favour, and she knew it wouldn't be long now. She fluctuated between wishing it was Saber who was touching her and knowing it was Rider. The more she envisioned Saber doing such things to her, the closer she drew to the necessary climax of the ritual.

'G-God…!' Rin wheezed, falling on top of Sakura and losing her mind. She barely grasped the ritual's mana transference, easing all the circuits into place as the feed went through, a sort of balance becoming more and more within reach. She could feel Sakura's stomach and groin trembling, and knew it was only a matter of seconds. These next few moments would determine everything. Rin bit back at the irritation caused by whatever was slithering through her sister's mana lines and narrowed her complete attention onto handling Sakura's mana alongside her own.

'N-now…N-now…!' Rin managed, hoping Rider would know what she meant. Thankfully, the silent servant displayed her prowess with such matters brilliantly one final time, taking hold of Rin's most sensitive part on her body and causing an instantaneous climax alongside her sister's.

Sakura's tired eyes pried open long enough to take Rin's crazed face into her hands, bringing it next to hers in a tight embrace, her voice reaching another octave that whisked in and out of real sound. Rin held her own screams in, her neck tightening and her body reacting in near-perfect sync with her sister's. Both girls fell into rapturous delight as their nerves convulsed for half a minute and the ritual concluded in seeming success. Sakura grew still, her eyelids fluttering closed once more, but her apparent fit subdued.

Rider licked her fingers clean, turning to Saber and approaching her slowly.

'How dare you lay a hand on my master so…!' Saber spoke out, trying to sound much more intimidating than she ended up being.

Rider then simply exited the room without another word, and Rin shakily pushed up and stumbled out of the bed, ripping herself away from the circulatory connection she had made, feeling as though she were separating Velcro from her body before falling into a standing Saber's arms, her breathing erratic and the trembling very real. It was so foreign and unlike Rin to feel so incredibly docile, but here she was, praying for Saber to not feel disgusted holding her.

'M-Master…?'

'I…I think I did it, Saber…' Rin whimpered, shame filling her alongside the water in her eyes. 'Please don't think any less of me. Please…'


	21. Chapter 21

_It was a deep, uncomfortable pressure, her limbs weighted down and her ability to comprehend reality dulled. A hand touched her face, and whispering words travelled through her ears and into her mind, telling her to relax, and that it would all be over soon._

_The king managed to strain her eyes open for but a moment, and she could only assume what her vision transmitted to be a nightmare. Nothing else could possibly make sense. Nothing else registered as a fragment of possibility. Indeed, it could only be her twisted mind bending further._

_…Until the result of such an exchange was made clear, and the King of Camelot came face to face with a mirror she willed away until the glass shattered, puncturing her, leaving Death to stand over her and asking for the legend's final words._

* * *

Saber placed her master down within her bed, the young woman's agitated breaths and squinting eyes indicating a painful rest, but a moment of partial relaxation, regardless. Saber pulled the blanket over the girl, and lingered, her gaze resting upon the Tohsaka heir for longer than she knew appropriate. She observed Rin's sharp features, and the way her pleasing facial construction met with contemporary beauty. Saber acknowledged that Rin Tohsaka was, indeed, a fair maiden, and perhaps that stirred her imbedded chivalry, wanting nothing but to protect the girl with her entire being until the war was over.

Until the war…was over…

Saber bit at the corner of her mouth and ripped her eyes from her master, such thoughts meaningless in the grand scheme of her purpose and existence. Saber was a servant. Her role was to fight in the Fifth Holy Grail War. The connection she felt with Rin was simply a means to an end. Their bond served as a tool to better their chances of winning the fights ahead. A servant and master more in sync than another pair had an immediate advantage, and Saber was fortunate to find such mutual understanding in Rin.

Certainly, Rin was an incredible individual, and despite her teasing, Saber quite liked her. Thus, there was the rub. Saber enjoyed Rin's company. Nay, she relished it. She was not one to delay action, yet she had done so on multiple occasions, fabricating excuses to steal just a little more time with this fascinating human being.

Saber sat in a chair situated near Rin's vanity, looking about the large room full of trinkets that hinted at the core of the girl she served. Jewels. Ribbons. Textbooks from school. Binders. Notebooks. Some loose clothes strewn about. There was even some makeup and a brush at Rin's desk before a little mirror, and Saber imagined Rin preparing for school, the expectation of her family placed upon her slender shoulders.

One's room was frequently a reflection of its owner. Rin's was a combination of mature intellect and girlish desires. In contrast, Saber's space was void of such intimate details. Her swords, some books on politics, and that was mostly it. Guinevere had much more influence. Her clothes, accessories, knitting tools, gifts from subjects, and much more occupying the king's chambers. Saber hadn't minded then, for her sole focus was on ruling properly, but perhaps there was something to be said for claiming one's place of solitude so as to not lose sight of one's own ambitions and desires. The lack of Saber's presence in her own room blatantly reflected her faults as king all over again, and an intense guilt filtered through her body as she tried not to dwell on meaningless self-doubt.

'Rin…' Saber uttered the name, and it felt heavy. The emotion that came with the sound alarmed the king, and she touched her own chest, thoughts of affection growing and needing to be smote anew. Such thoughts were becoming more powerful by the day. Best end the war swiftly, when given the chance.

Around and around she went…

* * *

_'Where is Sir Lancelot?'_

_'He is…away, my king.'_

_'Where?'_

_Diverted glances. Shifting feet. Uncomfortable silence._

_'Very well. Sir Gawain, please fulfill this request, if you would be so kind.'_

_'My king…' The utterance came from another. A knight clad in black, and one who frequently served as advisor. 'Surely this farce cannot go on any longer.'_

_'Farce?'_

_'You know what I speak of. If not addressed, the kingdom could be at stake.'_

_'…Sir Gawain. If you would.'_

* * *

Did the strongest of her knights struggle with such paradoxes? Surely. He was, at his core, an honourable, good man. The noise of ruling Camelot made it simple to turn a blind eye to the one fault her greatest knight had. The demands of the people. The frequent banquets of celebration. The muttering of a crazed mage. The politics. Guards around every corner of the palace. Servants. The gaze of every person in her life. Saber was surrounded by noise, sounds, and deafening demands.

Thus, the silence of this large manor troubled Saber. Rin was alone. Had been so for years, by the sounds of it. Her connection with her sister was tarnished, yet still, Rin pursued redemption bravely. Saber couldn't say the same for herself. Rin would be alone again once the war was over. The thought caused more trouble for Saber than she wished it to. She convinced herself that Sakura and the boy would be enough, and they would have to be – for what other choice was there?

Thinking on it now, perhaps that simple fact was where the rumbling in Saber's heart began. The brave face Rin wore. The courage to press on in the face of adversity. The necessity to become a woman when she was still but a girl. Saber admired the reflection of her soul, and was naturally drawn to such brilliance. She was thankful to have been summoned by a master she could easily respect and serve, and looked forward to the battles ahead, knowing they were such a capable duo from even the beginning.

Yet, Rin forced complication amidst their relationship as master and servant, and Saber was particularly vulnerable to her sometimes-bold looks, suggestions, and actions. Vulnerable because she herself felt _something_ , and it was far too frightening to consider too deeply lest they both suffer, in the end.

From the moment Saber had drawn Caliburn from the stone, she felt she was required to act a certain way to be the ideal king. As a young girl. As a female. As a woman. She had to prove herself, and the simplest way she could ascertain was to conceal her emotions and become a beacon of calm judgement in the face of all decisions presented before her. Her knights. Her family. Her wife. Her child. Her mischievous mage. She would handle them all with calculated stoicism, and for a time, it worked.

Until everything came crashing down.

The fourth war gave her moments of what it could feel like to trust another emotionally, but Rin practically ripped the notion straight from her soul, treating Saber like a human first and foremost once they began to see eye to eye. Saber both rejected and accepted such a line of thinking, frequently at odds with herself and how she reacted to Rin's earnest desire to know her. Consider her. Care for her.

Saber wasn't completely oblivious to what any of this meant as of late. Rin's eyes were as honest and pure as she, in most cases. As much as she attempted to subdue the affection nearly oozing from her mana, Saber was in tune enough with the girl to realize what was happening, and the most problematic variable was Saber found enough conflict with the scenario to give her pause inwardly.

* * *

_'This is my beautiful daughter, Guinevere. King Arthur, I do believe a union between you two would be beneficial for all parties involved.'_

_'She is…lovely.'_

* * *

What was love? Saber hadn't had the opportunity to explore such a basic question all humans asked themselves at some point. She hadn't loved Guinevere. Not in the slightest. She cared about her as a fellow human being and as a tragic woman forced to share a burden she could never be prepared for. Perhaps that's why Saber insisted on playing the part of an ignorant king when she was made aware of Lancelot's affair.

It lessened the guilt that only added to the weight she felt every day.

Saber didn't know what love could be, but her instinct told her she was perhaps capable of falling in love with someone like Rin, and the thought terrified her. She had refused to love as king, for she felt it only brought about weakness and vulnerability she simply couldn't have. How on earth could Saber know what love even was? Perhaps these notions of interest in Rin were something else entirely. Yet, what else could possibly explain this aggravation in her stomach and chest? Saber wasn't certain she could control the maelstrom of desire beginning to build much longer; and the night's most recent events helped little.

Saber bore witness to a sexual act. The first she had ever seen aside from the mild mischief men would get themselves into during rowdy castle banquets. It shouldn't have bothered her, because she understood the logical reasoning behind it. Rin obviously took no pleasure in the ritual, yet she had evidently found a fragment of arousal, as was necessary, and it was only then did Saber honestly feel a prick in her chest that insisted on irking her even now.

Jealousy? Truly? Saber was _jealous_ of the interaction between Rider, Rin, and Sakura? There had to be a mistake. There simply had to be.

However, the more Saber recounted the crude endeavour, the more her mind whirled with confusion and contemplation. Indeed, Saber blushed at her strange behaviour during the ritual, her hand eventually resting between her legs, and a strange, alluring warmth beckoning her to react when she was never tempted prior. Naturally, Rin hadn't seen her, and it was dark in the room to begin with, but Saber could understand her own stimulation in that moment, and she feared what it meant, because she could place the blame solely and completely on Rin Tohsaka, and the sight of the girl engaging in such lewd actions, her pleasing behind in its tight shorts elevated above the bed for Saber to acknowledge against her better judgement.

'Enough.' Saber cursed herself, a spike in her mana lines reacting to the exciting images replaying in her mind.

Saber found she was telling herself such things more and more. Enough. Stop that. Clown. Ignorant king. Cease and desist. No matter how charming and, admittedly, tempting Rin could be at times, it was a fool's errand, and Saber made a habit of not embarking on such quests.

But was it really?

Was this Saber's chance to, at the very least, taste the forbidden fruit of physical attraction? Indeed, sexual relations between women wasn't unheard of even in Saber's time if it was simply for play or preparation. Could Saber obtain more knowledge in such a field using Rin? If she clearly stated that she was merely gathering information so that she might be a more emotionally in-tune king during her new reign over Britain, perhaps Rin would understand, and both could draw _some_ pleasure from the force pulling both women together. If, by some off chance, the foreign feeling growing in Saber's heart manifested during the interaction, then the king could at least take the sensation back to Camelot with her and use it as well to rule her people and knights better than ever before.

Saber shook her head, her whole body aching with embarrassment for even thinking she could go through with such a thing. No. If she wasn't careful, mere play would inevitably turn into a level of attraction she continuously hushed. Rin was a pleasing individual in all regards, and it made sense that Saber found her alluring. Certainly, perhaps Saber could have enjoyed some aspect of marriage if Rin Tohsaka was the maiden presented to her that day…

Idiocy. Lunacy. Rin was likely enraptured by Saber's legendary status. It wasn't such a stretch of thought. The moment Saber disappeared, Rin would be fine, for she could clearly have any partner she wished. She was that wonderful. She was kind, considerate, hard-working, dedicated, loving, stubborn, prideful, strong, understanding, so very beautiful, and simply bewitching in every way.

'Indeed, she shall have whomever she wishes.' Saber meant to sound relieved, but the intonation simply escaped her lips bitterly, and she arose from her seat, wishing to distance herself from such thoughts and the subject in question. Rin understood the meaningless in whatever was forming between the two women, and it was Saber's job, as the older of the two, to make the sound, logical decision. Rin was, after all, a young girl in high school, and her hormones were surely unreasonably difficult to handle, at times. Finally, they were both female. According to the knowledge bestowed upon Saber by the Grail, even in the current era such relationships proved difficult, if not impossible, unfortunately – especially in Japan. With an uncertain future before her, would Rin _really_ want to be with Saber in such a way, if it was even slightly possible?

No. A waste. That's all it would be. Saber would continue proceeding as thus, shutting down any advances Rin haphazardly made. It was for the best. It was for the best. It…was for the best. So long as Saber told herself this, perhaps she would eventually believe it wholeheartedly.

* * *

_'She is but an emotionless king who has discarded her humanity. How could she ever understand anyone looking down from the heavens? She cannot. She refuses to. It will be this kingdom's downfall.'_

* * *

'Saber.' A snakelike, soothing voice penetrated the darkness of the manor, and Saber manifested her invisible sword, gripping it in a flash of light when face to face with Rider within the halls of Rin's second floor.

'Rider. Somewhat daring of you to approach an enemy servant in such a way.' Saber relaxed, sensing no hostility from the other woman, only her own private irritations spurring her aggression forward.

'Our masters would not wish us to fight in this moment.' Rider went on, leaning against the wall of the narrow space, her curvaceous body distracting in its splendor. Saber never physically grew into a woman, and rarely thought on such a fact, but the more she observed Rider's muscular legs and torso, she wondered if she could have benefited from developing just a little bit more before stopping the aging process.

'I'm aware. My master has chosen to spare you, for now.'

'The mercy is not lost on me.'

'She is soft…' Saber attempted to sound annoyed, but again, there was affection in her tone that betrayed her.

'I care deeply for my master as well.'

'Your assumptions are unwanted.'

'Very well.' Rider pushed off the wall, her hair continuing to move about unnaturally with every move she made. 'Thank-you, then. That is all.'

'Thank my master. If it was my choice, you would be removed from the war already.'

'…I see.'

Rider was about to return to the room Sakura currently resided in, yet Saber heard herself engaging in the conversation again, her voice low so as not to disturb either master's sleep.

'I interpreted your insertion as Sakura's servant to be a result of Shinji's death, but you stated she was always your master. Is that, indeed, the case?'

'Why ask such a question?'

Saber wasn't sure herself, and almost decided against proceeding with the talk until her chest tightened, and strange thoughts throttled her resolve.

'You care for the girl? Is that true? Since the beginning?'

'Like…another sister, perhaps.' Rider grinned subtly, her hips swaying seductively as the darkness of the night swallowed her.

'Familial affection…' Saber breathed. If only that's all it was. The king assumed a much simpler time quieting the new wonders her mind insisted on exploring, and she hushed the giggling again, shaking her head in frustration.

She was here to fight a war and correct her past mistakes. If she allowed herself to be distracted anymore, what hope was there to overcome the likes of Berserker and Archer? Little. Therefore, Saber renewed her vows, and did everything in her power to forget Rin's smile like that of the sun. The feeling of personal value Rin forced upon Saber. The sensation of the girl's firm curves about her hips, where Saber had touched ever so briefly not a few hours ago. Her soft brown hair. Her flushed embarrassment. Her bravery. Her dedication to a heritage she didn't ask for. Her tender heart. Her gaze like that of the most precious aquamarines burrowing into Saber's soul and begging for comradery and, perhaps, something more.

Indeed. She would forget it all.

'The Grail War suddenly doesn't seem so intimidating a task…' Saber whispered to herself wryly.


	22. Chapter 22

Rin hadn't had such a restless night in quite a long time. Even the night before Saber's summoning was simpler than this. In Rin's mind, a mish-mash of fighting, shopping, eating and, most dominantly, sexual involvement corrupted any signs of actual sleep. She kept waking herself up, acknowledging that her dreams were false, and then realizing that what had actually occurred was almost worse.

Rin had knowingly molested her sister. No matter what logistical reasoning she associated with the act, there was no denying the end result. Not only that, but Rider, a random servant she barely knew, had also been involved. In retrospect, Rin couldn't comprehend _how_ she had let it all happen. It ate her up from the inside out. The fact that Sakura was saved helped maintain Rin's sanity, but she still couldn't stop the waves of nausea from coming. Images of Sakura's writhing body insisted on haunting the young master, and the feeling of her sister's skin prickling from her touch caused Rin further discomfort. The disgusting infiltration of something foreign and unsettling when Rin and Sakura's mana lines synced up made the older of the two sisters gag. Recalling the way Rider had touched her in front of Saber made Rin mash her face into her pillows and groan in frustration.

'Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!'

Her first sexual experience…and Rin felt filthy. It was awful.

However, at least she saved Sakura. She had performed the complex ritual on her first try. That brought a fragment of peace. But it was only a fragment against a tsunami of negativity and self-disdain. Would Tokiomi Tohsaka have acted any differently? Most certainly. He would have allowed his competitor, even if he/she was family, to die, because Rin's father had a goal, and Rin's ambitions paled in comparison to his. She was a ghost of the great Tohsaka name, willing to engage in near-incestuous acts due to her "soft" heart. No matter the reasoning, Rin could only recycle the night's events in her brain over and over again, twisting and turning in her sheets for what felt like forever.

Eventually, admitting to herself that further actual sleep was a lost cause, Rin sat up on her bed, her hair in a tangled mess and her mana lines still feeling dirty. It was extremely early in the morning, and Rin's sandpaper eyes made this fact clear. The sky was that hazy blue that only early birds had the pleasure of seeing. Rin brought a small throw from the end of her bed with her and wrapped it around her chilled form as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She noticed that she still had her shorts and white shirt on. She wanted to change, but her clothes were upstairs. The fatigue convinced Rin to ignore the fact she had done such a desperate act with her sister in this very outfit. Instead, the young mage attempted to focus on the other activity she did with these clothes, and that's train with Saber. Such memories helped…however minorly.

Once Rin had finished brewing her tea, she sat on the couch in the living room and stared with the throw partially over her head as the steam rose in her hand and into her face. Her eyes were wide, sleeping yet awake while she dwelled as though she were some sort of crazed individual.

Rin needed a bath. She needed to wash this off. No matter how much she cared for Sakura, maybe there _had_ been another way. What she had done was wrong on so many levels it made her sick. The worst part of it all, to Rin's utter disgust, was that a very small portion of her thoughts reflected upon the night before with fondness and desire. It had _felt_ good…once Rin began thinking about Saber. Rin had ventured into self-pleasure on rare occasions, choosing to focus more so on her craft as a mage rather than distract herself with worldly lust, but she couldn't deny the sensations that had sparked through her thanks to the touch and connection with Sakura and Rider alongside her fantasies of engaging with Saber in such a thing. She couldn't believe the pivotal shift in her mindset when she pictured Saber below her instead of Sakura. It was frightfully stimulating, but then the opposite reaction returned.

It was a vicious cycle. Disgust, curiosity, disgust, curiosity. Embarrassment.

Rin lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut, water forming at the rim of her lashes. School was definitely not happening today. There was just no way she could confront any of her classmates with a straight face and not lash out at the smallest of jokes. Rin felt so uncomfortable in her own body that she wasn't sure _how_ she would do anything productive. All these mental issues, and Rin hadn't even began cycling through the colossal task of facing…

'Master?'

The sound of Saber's voice chilled Rin, alerting her with fear and apprehension. She shouldn't feel this way after the ritual. It just reinforced the idea that what she had done was possibly wrong. Although, Rin could make a sound argument with herself that it wasn't exactly "sex", per se, which helped, she had still involved herself in an extremely intimate act. And Saber had witnessed it all.

'Good morning, Saber.' Rin attempted to sound mature and in control, hating the idea of Saber seeing her as anything but.

'Good morning. You're up early, all things considered.'

Rin forced herself to look at Saber, but felt her eyes divert the moment she saw the king's pure, emerald-green gaze. If she acted recklessly, she might burden Saber further with her silly infatuation, and Rin had to snuff that particular rub in their relationship as soon as possible, for Saber didn't need to make it clearer she had no interest in such a thing; and rightly so.

'I…had difficulty sleeping, I suppose.'

The cushioning next to Rin sunk in, bringing part of Rin's form with it. She held her breath, waiting for Saber's words to come. How would the servant react to what had transpired? How did Rin _want_ her to react?

'You are not well.' Saber stated quite simply, her closeness setting Rin on fire. She was just a voice. The throw hid most of the world save for Rin's own hands and the cup of tea between them.

'I'm fine.' Rin attempted. 'Just fatigued. Last night took a lot out of me. It was…a difficult procedure.'

A beat, the obvious awkwardness surrounding the subject making Rin's skin tingle with heat.

'I can imagine.' Another pause. 'Do you need to talk about it, Master?'

Saber was being terribly understanding, and part of Rin hated that she didn't seem upset while the Tohsaka part of her admired the incredible elegance her servant displayed where Rin struggled to.

'I'll be fine.' Rin insisted to herself and the king next to her.

A touch found Rin's shoulder, and she grimaced within her cover. A soothing wave of calm then came over her almost instantly, and Rin felt herself trembling. Her fortified persona was crumbling, and she truly didn't wish for Saber to see the terrified girl beneath it all. Her father would never approve.

'Please don't.' Rin muttered, and the contact left her, the place on her body horrendously vacant.

'I apologize, Master.' Saber didn't sound upset. 'I struggle with such scenarios. I know not how to act. Sir Bedivere once told me merely being present can sometimes be enough for one in pain. Thus, know that I am here. I support you, as always.'

If only Saber had any idea how much more conflict that brought her master.

'I need to be alone…' Rin's voice cracked, and she felt betrayed, because perhaps Saber would've listened otherwise.

'I don't believe that to be true.' Saber answered curtly. 'I refuse to permit your handling of this obvious mental battle on your own this time. We are comrades. You needn't brave this particular storm in solitude. I face it with you, Master.'

'Hng…' Rin held back the rush of agony filling her soul. Saber's words cut deep, because she had been facing any and all difficulties on her own for so long she couldn't fathom the idea of someone caring enough to support her in Rin's time of need. Not only that, but Rin couldn't anticipate trusting another person with her honest thoughts, feelings, and emotions. She placed her tea down and curled up more tightly into a ball upon the couch, realizing she was shivering with anxiety.

'I-I don't want you to see me like this…' Rin whimpered.

'Like what, Master?' A soothing question came back.

'So…weak…' Rin admitted, biting her lip and feeling the tears streaming down her cheeks. She was losing control, and with every droplet that escaped her frustrated eyes, she could see her father looking down on her in disapproval. He never cried. Not even when handing Sakura over…

'Master…?'

'I feel so…so disgusting. It was my first time doing anything like _that_ , and I was so scared, and it was so strange, and you were there, and Rider…I-I…' Rin rambled, her intonation out of sync with regularity. She couldn't face Saber. Not now. Any figment of hope surrounding these ridiculous feelings toward the other girl faded alongside Rin's pride. She hated this shame. She hated that Saber had to see her so dishevelled.

'Enough.' Saber stood up from the couch and whipped the throw off from Rin's head, the moment frozen as Rin looked up through swollen, shimmering eyes at the majesty of King Arthur's expression of tempered admiration. The light above Rin's servant cast a shadow over her front, and for a moment, only an outline of the servant remained until time marched forward, and Saber took on a more commanding voice. 'Weak, Master? Disgusting? I politely beg to differ! Your sister was placed in a compromising position that you properly diagnosed as potentially fatal. You used the knowledge available to you to make a decision even a king would struggle with.'

Rin diverted her eyes back to the ground, her feelings slamming back into her heart for a completely different reason now.

'You placed your pride and status on the line willingly – with barely a second thought – to _save_ your sister! You comprehended the embarrassment of what needed to be done, but you hastily evaluated the end justifying the means, and dove headfirst into a difficult scenario I now see troubles you greatly. If this were a battlefield, you would be my Lancelot, Rin Tohsaka! _He_ was the one to put his life on the line, against all odds, to constantly save his fellow man when all seemed lost. _He_ would use every available means to ensure his comrades returned home to their families! Elegance? Pride? He was above such things. His ferocity and relentlessness are brought back to mind because of how you face such insurmountable decisions. He was thought a fool, at times, even by his king, but he consistently proved me wrong, and I am beginning to see the merit in many of his actions. Flawless? No. One of the most legendary knights, and rightly so? Certainly. I see you no differently. No. I beam with admiration for your courage, Master. For one so young, I doubt you would have no place among my Knights of the Round.' Saber knelt down before Rin, placing both her hands upon her shoulders, making her own voice so kind and gentle Rin could feel the goosebumps pervading over her entirety. 'Do not berate yourself before me again, for to do so, you are blatantly rejecting the evaluation of King Arthur.'

Rin breathed out shakily, the praise offered to her almost overwhelming. She calmed her body, stabilizing her mana lines, for they were tingling, and she knew precisely why.

'…Thank-you, Arturia.' Rin let the name linger on her lips, and she relished it. 'That helps much more than it should.'

'On the contrary, I offer my words up willingly, for you seem not to understand your own merit, at times. Your father's shadow consumes you, it seems.'

'Sometimes.' Rin would confess.

'You are a different person than he, Master. My old self might have viewed your compassionate heart as a weakness, but I am learning so much from your actions as of late, and although the tactician in me bucks at such mercy, there is beauty in it that I thought long forgotten.' Saber's right hand moved from Rin's shoulder to her face, rubbing the building tears with her thumb, and Rin could feel the immediate rush of heat to her cheeks. 'You are one of the loveliest souls I have ever encountered, Rin. I do not say this lightly.'

Rin's toes curled, and she furtively glanced at Saber's lips. They looked too inviting. Too soft. What would it be like to kiss lips like those? How would Saber react if Rin…?

'P-pardon me, Master.' Saber snapped out of the moment, as if realizing how far she had allowed it to travel unsupervised. She stood up, cleared her throat, and nodded. 'I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. You draw out the chivalrous spirit in me, I suppose. I cannot help but want to protect your person, on every level, whatever the method. I hope I did not overstep.'

Rin sighed inwardly, feeling more like herself, at least. She wiped the remaining fragments of emotion from her cheeks and readjusted her posture.

'It's fine. I didn't mind.'

'Truly?'

'No. In fact, I appreciate your concern and understanding, regarding the situation.' Rin's calculating mind was back, and she felt the subject merited discussion should she and Saber require a power boost of some form. Now that Rin had performed the ritual, perhaps there was potential for a more beneficial use of it to guarantee her and Saber's safety alongside those she chose to protect. 'That being said, I'd like to hear your perspective regarding the ritual I enacted last night.'

Saber appeared taken aback, but then grinned hesitantly, perhaps impressed by Rin's ability to bounce back and become the heir of the Tohsaka name after a moment of raw weakness. It was thanks to Saber, really. Amazing how the right words from the right person could change one's emotionally compromised view on…almost everything.

Saber seated herself in one of the expensive chairs across from Rin.

'I was…unprepared for what the ritual entailed. No such thing was even suggested during the previous war, from what I can remember. That ridiculous mage of mine, back when I was king, hinted at s…s-sexual interactions having powers beyond imagination, given the right circumstances, and I can…Well, never mind that.'

Rin's brow raised up in curiosity, but Saber dismissed the thought so abruptly and surely that prying would only serve to annoy her, more than likely.

'Nonetheless, I was initially shocked by what transpired, and I would be telling falsities if I claimed to be unaffected by negative emotions following the procedure.'

'Negative emotions?' Rin's chest felt light.

'…Yes.'

'Do you mind elaborating?'

Saber hesitated, evidently searching her mind for the right response. Rin hated how easily her hopes were swayed, and she stayed them alongside her bubbling emotions.

'It is difficult to say, Master.' Saber blinked rapidly, her eyes moving about in contemplation. 'You are _my_ master, I suppose, and observing you so intimately involved with another servant was…enviable, considering how close I feel we have grown. Indeed, I understand the hypocrisy of my words, for I make the parameters of our relationship clear in correlation to the war. But you asked my opinion on the matter, and I feel you deserve honesty.'

'And I respect your feelings, Saber.' Rin couldn't help but tuck the word "enviable" away. 'I asked you this because the mana transfer ritual, from what I understand, is more commonly used as a way to amplify the link between master and servant. It's rarely beneficial between mages, unless there is a need to empower another mage further, for whatever reason, but the true boon occurs when the link is formed between master and servant. The resonance and benefits given to the servant's base stats is, supposedly, amazing. I imagine it's a method of ranking certain servants up, although I also assume it relies on the master's abilities and the initial bond between the pair to begin with. I doubt it's a simple process, otherwise all mages and servants would perform such a transaction, no?'

Saber was clearly using her iron will to sedate any embarrassment from taking place prevalently upon her expression, but Rin could see the slight colour around her cheeks and even ears. Nonetheless, she kept her voice more levelled than expected, her diplomatic skills as a king shining through.

'It would involve you and I…engaged in a semblance of lovemaking?'

Rin swallowed, her throat tight and mind spinning with images of just that, her mana lines spiking and causing even Saber to jump slightly.

'In theory…' Rin steadied her delivery. 'I would need to do more research, but as it stands, I doubt it's even necessary, and I would never want to put you in any kind of compromising position.'

'I…would have to agree. We already appear to be rather strong, and only Berserker seems to challenge me in the slightest. Best not toy with what is already proving sufficient. The mental repercussions might prove…irreparable.'

'Yes. I think so, too.' Rin honestly did. If she allowed herself to fulfill any fantasy she had already created in her mind, Saber's departure would be that much more unbearable. She was just a servant. She shouldn't be anything more.

A lengthy pause followed the bizarre topic of conversation before Saber spoke up once again.

'Master…' Her voice was soft, nearly tentative. 'If you do not mind me asking, is it fairly commonplace in this era for…for two females to perform such…acts together? My current knowledge suggests it is a rarity, but I would appreciate your real-world evaluation on the matter.'

Rin wouldn't read into the inquisition. She needed to guard herself in order to stay focussed on the war.

'It is not…completely unheard of, but still looked upon with judgement and bewilderment. Man falling in love with man, woman falling in love with woman; it is a reality, but it is still very much a hidden one due to social shaming. It really depends on _where_ you're asking that question, Saber. In Japan, for example, it's swept under the rug, like many things that make this culture uncomfortable. The Japanese dislike believing any of them are "defective", or outside the parameters of social normality, so, they simply pretend such things don't exist, if possible.' Rin surprised herself with the explanation. Perhaps talking it out was a remedy she underestimated.

'I see…' Saber thought it over. 'In my time, it was not unheard of for a woman to lie with a woman, but it was a sort of ritualistic preparation period, and even then, it was a known unknown in the public eye.'

'Heh. That makes sense. Not _so_ different from here.'

'No…Not so different.' Saber met Rin's eyes, and Rin wanted to look away, but she felt held in place, and could only settle into the gaze, "something" transferring between the two women, yet Rin couldn't quite place her finger on what. Rin tried to smile, and despite her best efforts, it felt a little awkward.

'Is something wrong?' Rin had to break the silence, because it was beginning to hurt.

'A difficult question.' Saber shifted her position, turning away now and cupping her chin.

'Oh, really?' Rin teased, alleviating the strange tension.

'That tone.' Saber grinned back. 'Such devilish trickery.'

The two women giggled, and Rin breathed out sadly, shaking away the elevation in her spirit.

'Your pep talk was amazing, Saber. I have to thank-you again. Although I _do_ think comparing me to Lancelot was overkill.' Rin shrunk a touch. ' _He_ wouldn't have yelled at you the way I did earlier.'

'Think nothing of it. At the time, I was hurt, if however slightly, but I can comprehend the stress you were under, and my own feelings were strangling my ability to reason alongside you. We are both at fault.' Saber smiled calmly. 'As for Lancelot…well, perhaps I _was_ exaggerating. He was, after all, in a league of his own.'

'Hey! At least deny it a little bit!'

'I refuse to lie to you, Master.'

'That's worse!'

More laughter, this time so boisterous Rin covered her mouth.

'I shouldn't wake Sakura.'

'No need to worry, Master. Rider has relocated her.'

'What!?'

'I permitted it. I spent some time with that servant last night, and I believe she can be trusted with the safety of your sister, for now. I would prefer us not to be under the same roof as them for longer than necessary. Rider is still our enemy, and your sister's actions…contain many difficult variables.'

A chill ran Rin's spine, and she could only agree silently, images of Sakura's antagonistic blips convincing Rin of further caution to be practised.

'She killed Shinji. Rider made that clear.' Rin considered aloud. 'The question is "how"? Did she use a spell?'

'Considering her stature and seemingly unathletic nature, I would assume as much. She has an eeriness about her, Master. I dislike stating this fact, but my instincts warn me of an imbalance about her psychology.'

'She can't help that.' Rin muttered angrily. 'I'd be messed up, too, if my father gave me up willingly.'

'A fair point. Parents certainly have a way of drastically altering their children, don't they…?'

A clear disconnect came over Saber's expression then, and Rin nearly called her out on it, but somehow knew it was territory she wasn't permitted to trespass upon just yet – if ever.

'We'll have to gauge how to handle Sakura moving forward as we go.' Rin redirected the conversation, and Saber returned to normal immediately. 'I know it's not ideal, having two masters that are somewhat off limits for the time being, but I can only ask this of you, Saber. This is your war, too, and if you truly believe I am placing us in harm's way with my judgement, I will rely on your experience as a tactician to guide us properly during the next phase of the war.'

'As I said moments prior, Master, there was a time when I would have discounted your kind heart for weakness and a hindrance in relation to the war we supposedly fight, but now, I am not so sure. Not having to necessarily worry about attacks from two out of six fronts is not altogether terrible. Focusing on Berserker, Assassin, Caster, and Lancer is much more manageable. Let us proceed as thus, for the time being, if you are able.'

'I'm able.' Rin nodded. 'I honestly didn't believe I would be, after how I felt this morning, but because of you, I'm more than willing to take another step forward in this war and toward your goal.'

Saber's eyes widened briefly, but then she was standing, approaching Rin and kneeling before her, taking Rin's hand and placing it upon her forehead affectionately.

'I thank the heavens, once again, for this blessing I have been given. Rin Tohsaka, I am proud to be your servant.'

How could one's heart both shudder in ecstasy and bleed with the most merciless of agony at once? Rin felt the warmth of Saber's skin on her own, and her mouth tightened, the urge to pull back for her own sake so strong, yet the joy she found in this moment undeniable. It was cruel.

'Pride doesn't begin to describe what I feel toward you, King Arthur…' Rin managed, and when Saber met her eyes again, she knew her soul was trembling, because she could see the possibilities resting in this amazing individual's presence. Maybe it _was_ pointless in the long run, but perhaps the experience itself could benefit them both in some way. Would Saber be completely against the notion?

'Master…' Saber began, but Rin's phone rang abruptly, making both individuals jump and return to earth, the vibrating on the table seeming more obnoxious than usual. Rin answered it instinctively, needing a distraction, for she was on the cusp of likely making another mistake.

'Hello…?'

"Tohsaka-san. Glad you answered. Archer and I were thinking tonight would be a good time to deal with Caster and Assassin. Have you seen the news? We can't keep letting more victims be created by this war. There's even been a couple of disappearances. Something weird is definitely going on."

'Right. Tonight…' Rin glanced to Saber, who was standing next to her and listening quietly, her face somewhat stern.

"Tohsaka-san? Are you okay?"

'I-I'm fine. I'm fine. Yes. Tonight. I agree. We will meet near the base of Ryuudou Temple an hour before it gets dark to formulate the best course of action. Rest up and prepare to earn your keep as my partner, understand? I will not be at school today. I'm sorry.' This was for the best. Focus on the Holy Grail War. Shirou's call was lucky.

"Yeah. Got it. I'm not sure I'll be there either. Sakura-chan's not feeling well, so, I might check in on her. Keep in touch."

'…Please take care of her and contact me should you need to. I will see you later, Emiya-kun.'

"Sounds good. Later."

Rin stood up, finding herself completely renewed and recalibrated. She had to focus. She had a task yet unfulfilled. Sakura was safe. Better yet, Sakura had a guardian in Rider now. Rin could hone in on the other masters and deal with her sister accordingly when the time came. It would be fine. It would all work out. She had Saber. She had…Saber.

'The boy's call was beneficial?' Saber asked with the slightest of edge? Was it Rin's imagination?

'Yes. We'll be meeting up tonight to confront Caster and Assassin. Are you willing to support me during this mission?'

'Naturally.' Saber narrowed her eyes. 'But are _you_ well enough, Master? I understand our discussion helped, but your mental state was dangerously low, and I fear a rebound should you have a moment of vulnerability.'

'I'm fine. I'll be fine.' Rin convinced herself. 'If you're by my side, I'll be more than fine. Now, I should get ready for the day. Help yourself to anything you need, Saber. I'll be only a moment.'

'Very well, Master.'

And Rin ascended her staircase, making her way into her room and shutting the door, hugging her own arms and sliding down the wall next to the entrance. She had a newfound respect for Sakura, because now she knew exactly how her sister felt around Shirou, and she couldn't imagine bearing this pain for a moment more, let alone how long her sister has endured…


	23. Chapter 23

The warm water felt nice. Rin opted for a shower over a bath, and she was certainly not regretting the decision. There was something about the way the water ricocheted off her body that just felt nice. Rin smoothed the hair over her scalp and held her hands behind her neck, eyes closed and a moment of quiet meditation gifted to her. The water cleansed her mind and soul of the action she had taken to ensure Sakura's safety, and Saber's talk had certainly helped…and hindered.

On one hand, knowing Saber actually admired Rin's commitment to her sister was a relief. She seemed to completely understand the awkward circumstances Rin had been thrust into against her will. On the other hand, however, Saber had also subtly hinted at humouring the notion of two women being together in the current era. Now, Rin's analytical mind wouldn't let such inquiry slide without conscious effort, and the rising steam wasn't taking away inquisitive thoughts either.

Thus, the master was left with images of Saber and the undeniable pull she felt toward her. She had brought up the mana transfer ritual's benefits between a master and servant, and although both women had concluded it wasn't worth the risk, Saber hadn't appeared to be utterly put off by the idea either, to Rin's surprise.

Still, it was a test of Rin's sanity to dismiss the rumblings in her heart and focus on the war at hand. She had given Saber enough chances, and thankfully, the older of the two girls proved her maturity by kindly dismissing any foolish advances Rin made. Now, Rin wouldn't deny that her pride had been damaged somewhat in the process, but she was rather arrogant to think a legendary king would ever consider her more than a friend – a title Rin _did_ take pleasure in considering just how amazing King Arthur turned out to be.

And yet, despite all logistical reasoning and convincing, Rin resisted the urge to entertain less than elegant thoughts of her servant, the water trickling down her body and warmth of the bathroom enticing her to provide her denied feelings a more creative outlet of satisfaction. Rin's hands slowly traced down her body, cupping her sensitive chest and pinching at the tips teasingly, a tiny moan humming through her throat as she leaned back against the wall. She swayed subtly, her arousal instant and fueled by the charm Saber seamlessly enacted with every compliment given.

Rin had been called many things before by men. Pretty. Beautiful. Sexy. Yet, such claims failed to resonate with Rin the way Saber's words effortlessly did. Saber had called Rin "lovely", and the young mage clung to the descriptor hopelessly, her touch navigating down to her hips, rubbing her legs and contemplating sinking between them, the shower masking the instant evidence of the young girl's longing.

'Unbelievable…' Rin chastised herself, snapping her hands away and breathing out hastily the remainder of her immature fixation. 'Enough is enough. There's a war to fight.'

It had to be the allure of a legendary figure. It just had to be. Rin had never fallen hard for anyone in her life. Even her most recently (mostly) discarded crush hadn't stirred her so. It was nearly frightening. But it was also painfully exciting, and perhaps that was part of the problem. Rin knew she couldn't have Saber. Saber didn't _want_ her in such a way.

It was simply human nature to wish for something Rin couldn't have. She was, admittedly, somewhat fortunate in her life, and wanted for little, aside from something money could never return to her. Indeed, this manor of hers would be empty again the moment Saber left.

'Damn it…' Rin muttered, because she thought for sure she would convince herself with such a line of thinking. However, once again, the very idea of Saber departing from her life, even as only a friend, was woefully depressing.

* * *

Rin found Saber in the living room with a book in hand, evidently engrossed in whatever she was reading until Rin's presence made itself known with creaking steps. She looked up immediately upon her master's arrival, and Rin smiled gently, a towel over her shoulders covering some of her t-shirt and a smaller pair of shorts to complete the comfortable outfit. There was no urgency to get fully dressed just yet, for both Rin and Saber had a couple more hours before they needed to head out to meet Shirou.

'Refreshed, Master?' Saber asked kindly.

'Very much so. Thank-you.'

'Your mana feed spiked, on occasion, so, I imagine it was a beneficial moment of your day.'

Rin controlled the immediate urge to turn red well enough, consciously calming her nerves in order to make her way to the living room without tipping Saber off further. She tried to make out the book her servant was holding, not immediately recognizing what little of the cover she could see within Saber's grasp.

'What caught your eye from the collection of books up here?' Rin nodded toward a small shelving unit that housed some of her father's favourite conventionally acceptable texts as she made her way to her servant. Any regular humans were more than welcome to enjoy such literature. Anything more valuable belonged in the basement.

'Oh, this? It appears to be a collection of historical documents. I was personally investigating Queen Elizabeth I's reign. Quite the woman! I am impressed and appalled all at once. However, surely I cannot take all that is written here at face value, but it was a riveting tale nonetheless.'

Rin leaned over to take a closer look, and hummed in confirmation.

'You know you can check out any of the books downstairs, right? My home is yours so long as we're in this war together.'

'I would feel as though I were intruding upon private spaces.'

'It's fine.' Rin was thankful for Saber's consideration, the woman likely thinking about Rin's relationship with her father and how she might not want just anyone potentially touching his things. 'I trust you more than anyone in my life right now, Saber. You're more than welcome to anything that catches your eye.'

'I…may indulge, given the correct opportunity, then.'

'Good.' Rin nodded to herself, catching Saber's eyes before the glanced away in a strange moment of keen observation. 'You like history in general? Or is it because you basically wrote it?'

Saber giggled slightly.

'As king, it was important to understand the mistakes of the past. Thus, I was heavily educated in such things as I was groomed to take over the throne proper. I have read many books in my life, and learned to love them along the way. It's truly a fascinating form of communication, isn't it?'

'I'd have to agree with that.'

'Is there a particular genre that interests you more than another, Master?'

Rin's heart leapt, as was common around this woman. Saber was sincerely interested in Rin. She wasn't just asking to feign kindness or authenticity in an attempt to go on a date with the Tohsaka heir. Saber was making casual, sincere conversation. It was so simple, but meant so much.

'I-I enjoy the historical texts surrounding the magi realm myself, but science fiction, fantasy, biographies, a-and even romance are not below me either.'

'Romance, Master?'

'Yeah! What of it?' Rin lifted her face proudly.

'Nothing. It's endearing, really.'

'Hmph. It can be riveting, in its own way…' Rin paced toward the kitchen, not wanting to linger on the topic. 'Anyway, would you like a bath yourself or anything? I can help you prepare the water.'

'Oh, no. It is not required.' Saber closed her book, placing it upon the coffee table in the middle of the room she remained in.

'Well, neither is eating for you, yet that rarely seems to stop you from indulging.' Rin prepared her rice cooker, doubling the amount she usually makes for herself. It felt nice to cook for two, even if Rin rarely felt the urge to go through the effort of preparing a meal for a single person. She pulled out some vegetables, sauces, and spices to make a stir fry, which was one thing she thought herself relatively decent at creating. She didn't like to think about it, but confronting two servants was a dangerous task, certainly when they were both servants Rin didn't have much information on. Archer's presence would help, but Shirou lacked the true abilities of a master, and Rin knew she would be covering for his inexperience. Not only that, but Archer surely wouldn't be able to perform to the best of his capabilities, meaning Saber would be picking up _that_ slack as well. If the other pair of masters and servants proved better synced, or even slightly more powerful than expected of their classes, Rin could be in trouble.

Thinking about failing wasn't the Tohsaka way. Considering only victory and striving for it was. But Rin had more than her own life to lose now. She considered Saber's demise more than her own. Saber was fighting _so_ hard for a chance to find peace. Rin wanted to give her that more than anything. The desire had crept into her heart before she could stop it; just like this obnoxious feeling she wished would just go away.

In any case, Rin wanted to cook for Saber, at least once, before they headed off into a potentially perilous situation. Arguably their most dangerous task yet. Thus, although it was rare, the Tohsaka heir would make a meal – perhaps _somewhat_ worthy of a king.

'Supper, Master?' Saber was up and in the kitchen, and it made Rin want to laugh, because she reminded her of a puppy, almost.

'Yes. Any objections?'

'Not at all! I just hadn't expected such a luxury from you.'

'I don't personally enjoy cooking as much as Sakura, but I also don't completely despise it. Besides,' Rin tied her hair in a ponytail, hoping her face wasn't flushing. 'I think I'm beginning to understand why she takes so much pleasure in it now…'

'It's much more nutritious and cost efficient than eating out, I would assume.' Saber observed, and Rin was able to cool adequately. She brought out a cutting board and began to prepare the broccoli, peppers, and meat, turning on a couple of elements atop the stove.

'I suppose, although it consumes more time than most people – myself included – are willing to give.'

'That's a fair argument. I employed many cooks during my reign as king. I could not imagine creating the grand feasts they did daily with the opportunity allotted me.'

'Well, yeah, Saber. You were kind of busy ruling Britain.' No matter how frequently Rin said such things, the fact such an incredible king stood so close to her was difficult to process properly.

'True. My attention was needed elsewhere, in most cases.'

'I don't mind. It's the least I can do for you as we head into the battle. You're going to need your energy, and I _know_ how much you enjoy good food.' Rin shrugged as she began cutting up the vegetables. 'Let's just hope I manage to put something decent together here for you. Do you mind if it's a little spicy?'

'…A little bit is fine.'

'Oh? Cat's tongue?'

'N-not really.'

Rin left it at that, returning her focus to the meal she wanted to produce successfully. Saber lingered a little more closely than Rin might have preferred, but she was rather cute in her serious observation throughout the process, clearly taken by the various aromas beginning to develop, especially once Rin began sizzling the meat and mixing everything together aside from the rice, which was almost done cooking.

'Shall I pour you a drink while we have a moment, Saber? Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes or so. I still need to manage everything here and there, but I thought I'd offer.'

'Allow me, Master.' Saber offered considerately, obtaining glasses and navigating the refrigerator easily enough. 'What would you like?'

'Oh, just water is fine.' Rin felt herself smiling, and she never knew a positive expression could bring with it such pain, because this normalcy wasn't so bad. Having someone to cook for, talk to, and help with such mundane tasks wasn't so bad. This temporary bliss…wasn't so bad. 'It's been so long since I've cooked like this. Time really gets away if you let it, huh?'

'Indisputably, Master. Settling into a rhythm, even if comfortable, can shave years off one's life. I recommend challenging the mundane, and never taking a moment for granted.'

'Such wisdom! I am truly a gifted master.' Rin continued to work, teasing Saber who responded in kind.

' _You_ teach me such lessons, Master, for I understand what I missed during my reign as king more with every passing hour alongside you. I claimed to have comradery with my men, but I cannot say I felt true "friendship" with any of them. I simply didn't allow it, believing myself above such emotional "weakness". How wrong I was…'

Rin hated hearing the weight in Saber's words when she spoke of such things. Her pain was Rin's pain for multiple reasons now, and such paradoxical concern revealed itself within Rin's response.

'Well, once we win the war, you'll have your chance to correct those mistakes, right?'

'…Indeed.'

There was more silence than Rin could bear following the heavy topic, and the younger girl took it upon herself to fill it once more with something other than the sound of her cooking away.

'Sakura and I used to help my mom with dinner all the time. I liked cutting the vegetables, while Sakura basically did everything else…really well, too.'

'Oh? What was your mother like?'

Rin felt a chill run her spine, but thought back to the happier, more normal times.

'She was incredibly beautiful.'

'Undoubtedly.'

Rin was always shocked by how quickly her cheeks could burn with the smallest compliment from Saber. She went on.

'Rather mild-mannered, from what I remember.'

'Ah. Yes. Well, Sakura is quite the soft-spoken one, isn't she?'

'What's _that_ supposed to mean?'

Saber chuckled.

'You cannot deny your fiery personality, Master.'

Rin huffed, mixing the vegetables with the sauces she had fixed.

'Whatever. My father had an affinity for fire magic, anyway, so, I'll take that as a compliment.'

'You should. From what I've gathered, women in this part of the world tend to keep their true thoughts contained, in general. Quite the social restrictions seem to be at play. Your disposition is refreshing, if I am to be honest. I quite enjoy your willingness to speak your mind in most scenarios.'

'F-fine. So long as you get it.' Rin smiled at the stove, hiding her joyful expression from Saber. 'In any case, her patience was amazing, and I remember those evenings we all cooked together with a fondness I don't feel for much else aside from my magi lessons with my father.'

'Surely.'

Rin's jaw tightened, however, as the more recent memories of her mother crept into her mind.

'But she was also weak. Terribly, pathetically weak.'

'Master?'

'Never mind.' Rin flipped the elements off. There was no point in dwelling on _that_ subject further. She didn't want to burden herself or Saber before heading into a battle that would require both of them to be completely focussed. 'Almost ready, Saber! Just waiting on the rice.'

* * *

Rin plated the food and brought it to the overly large dinner table, placing the dishes adjacent to one another in the corner. Saber moved the drinks accordingly, and then almost aggressively rushed to Rin's side to pull out her chair, forcing the master to stammer out a word of gratitude.

'Such chivalry!' Rin complimented, because she knew the word would resonate well with her servant.

'Master, I can guarantee you that knights would be stumbling over themselves to be granted this very honour in the presence of a lady such as yourself.'

'Oh? And would even the king be among them?'

Saber didn't answer right away, which was positively fine with Rin, because she wasn't expecting any form of reply. But when her servant seated herself, she took hold of her utensils and spoke in a low, contemplative tone.

'I won't deny that I would want to be, yes.'

'T-then I am honoured…' Rin managed swiftly enough. 'Now, I'm not completely positive about the taste, and you may want to blow on it a bit first, but I hope you enjoy the meal, Saber. I-I don't cook for just anyone, you know,' she went on haughtily.

'And now _I_ am honoured.' Saber grinned handsomely.

'Jeez…You're brutal…'

'What was that, Master?'

'Nothing! Just eat!'

'But you told me to wait.'

'Hmph!' Rin began blowing, and when Saber started giggling slightly, she couldn't help but join her, lifting her glass and smirking. 'A toast for the battles ahead?'

Saber nodded confidently.

'Cheers to our coming victory, Master, for I doubt any other pairing among us have such undeniable compatibility.'

'I won't deny that.' Rin agreed, and she clanged her glass with her servant's, taking a long swig and then beginning to dig into the meal she had made with mindfulness toward the heat. Rin watched stealthily as Saber took her first bite, and when her servant's eyes widened and she turned to Rin, it was difficult for the younger woman not to beam with pride.

'Master! Your culinary skills are undervalued by your own person!'

'Please, Saber…'

'This is more than satisfactory! The flavours are rich and plentiful, with just the right amount of tanginess in the sauce.'

'I have a feeling you just enjoy food in general.'

'…Perhaps.' Saber wouldn't say otherwise. 'But do recall that I am a king, and have been served many meals that I have _not_ enjoyed, necessarily.'

'Like?'

'Like…?'

'What meal? Do you remember any?' Rin raised a brow.

'Ahem.' Saber blinked. 'That is…'

A beat.

'You're hilarious.' Rin shook her head, and Saber's expression flushed.

'Perhaps I relish the partaking of food a little _too_ much, at times.'

Rin giggled, her face hurting a bit she was smiling so much.

'It's fine. I _do_ like that you're enjoying my concoction. It was really nice cooking for someone else; especially someone I value so much.'

'The feeling is mutual, Master. That is, I value your presence in my life much more than I should likely allow.'

Rin almost choked, aware she needed to deviate the conversation unless she felt like entering battle with more than a little heartache.

'So, is there an exact strategy you want to implement for the fight ahead? In the worst-case scenario, you'll be fighting both Caster and Assassin at once.'

'You're assuming Archer will not be properly utilized?'

'Hard to say. He _seems_ capable enough, but Emiya-kun is likely struggling to provide the proper mana supply. Archer's time might be running out on that merit alone. If not for his class, I'm sure he'd be in much worse shape. Either way, I don't feel it's wise to rely on him for more than minor support.'

'A satisfactory evaluation.' Saber confirmed. 'It matters not to me, in any case, for _your_ mana supply, paired with my class and skills, hardly foresee any honest challenges.'

'I love your confidence, Saber, really, but we best move forward with caution. Noble Phantasms should never be underestimated, and are rarely used casually. Therefore, it's safe to say that if you manage to pin either of these servants into a corner, we might be fending off their legendary status incarnated.'

'Certainly, Master. I will rely on your analytical mind to steer my blade in the correct direction in the heat of combat. Enhance my parameters as you see fit, and do not fear using a Command Seal, if needed. I trust you with these tasks. You are an impressive mage, from what I can gather.'

Rin was taken aback by the way Saber so casually gave Rin leave to use the markings upon the back of her hand. How far they had come after only a few days…

'I hope I am that, at least, because I spent enough time training my mind and body for this.'

'It shows. My self-assurance is a reflection of what I feel we are capable of, Master. I anticipate displaying my full prowess to you this evening.'

Rin smiled brightly, her mind swaying between the context of the discussion and something else entirely.

'I…I suppose I wouldn't mind that.' And she decidedly left their strategy at that because, really, what was there to fear with Saber by her side? Very little. Very little, indeed…

Saber devoured a few more bites, apparently satisfied with the conclusion to the conversation and clearly smitten with the dish before her. She swallowed, and then furrowed her brow.

'I still do not understand how you are not spoken for yet, Master. In my time, a woman of your calibre would be denying marriage proposals daily. I understand I have presented similar scenarios before, but this newest detail in relation to your cooking is only further proof that you would make the ideal wife in any period of time. Surely the young men in your educational facility recognize this.'

'Oh, they recognize an ass and graciously developed chest, that's for certain.'

'Hm. You speak of yourself and Sakura?'

'P-pardon?' Rin wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed, flattered, annoyed, or all three.

'T-that is…!' Saber backtracked, and it was almost fun seeing her flounder. 'You see…er…Objectively speaking, one would have difficulty denouncing the conventionally alluring design of an aesthetically pleasing _r-rump_ in this particular circumstance. Y-you have quite clearly trained, to an extent, thus shaping the muscles in that specific area in the most idealized way possible, creating a curvature that all but denies even a casual observer release from certain…d-desires…or…I…have…dug myself quite the hole and know not how to find freedom again.'

Rin burst out laughing instantaneously, covering her mouth and clenching her eyes shut. It was both terribly tempting and torturously interesting that Saber had slipped up so. Rin couldn't resist pushing more, because she was a glutton for punishment, evidently.

'Naughty, King Arthur. Have you been ogling me with those innocent green eyes?'

'I recall mentioning even "casual observers" would take away such details, did I not?' Saber countered, avoiding eye contact.

'…Fair enough.' Rin calmed herself, but then Saber caught her off guard.

'H-however,' Saber seemed to decide something, her expression focused and committed. 'I will admit that this king has taken a liberty or two when observing her master's physical appeal. Indeed, it is hard not to appraise how attractive you are, Rin Tohsaka. I…I do not say such words lightly, and continue to insist that further pursuit of such notions be a fool's errand, but you truly make such thoughts difficult to completely send away. In fear of your pride being shaken, please do not think for but a moment that I have not considered similarly complicated paths during our time together. I simply have the wisdom to recognize the ill-favoured futility, and could not live with myself knowing I might potentially hurt you so.'

Rin felt her mouth tighten as Saber's voice faded. Saber had actually…considered such a thing? The reality of that concept hit Rin harder than she suspected it might, her chest sinking inwardly and her mana lines fluctuating in erraticism.

'You…could fall for another woman?' Rin stalled.

'Me?' Saber chuckled, her composure also shaken from this impromptu heart-to-heart. 'I lived my life as a man. It comes quite naturally for me, really, although it was certainly not preordained. I'm more interested in your perspective, all things considered. I _am_ a woman, Master. Is this fleeting interest in me, perhaps, a strange notion of curiosity mingled with admiration? You lack a structured familial unit, and I fear your emotions are in disarray due to the troubling circumstances surrounding our meeting and partnership.'

'What?' Rin flinched back, and Saber recognized the hurt she had caused. 'I'm not a child, Saber.'

'I know that, Master. I am merely attempting to cover all situations so that we can arrive at a mutual – '

'It's quite clear what you wish to take place between us, Saber, and I have been nothing but respectful since our last discussion on the matter.' Rin leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. She took a mental moment, closing her eyes for a second or two longer than normal, and breathed out slowly. 'I'm not looking for an argument. And I agree with your stance on the matter. I don't understand what I'm thinking half the time at this point either, and therefore, I believe it best we maintain our current relationship as friends above all else. Based on all the variables I have to consider, this route provides the least potential for heartache.'

Saber didn't respond immediately, a bizarre moment of sadness passing over her gentle visage.

'…Precisely. Spoken like a truly reasonable individual. Thank-you for understanding.'

Rin was annoyed. She was acting like the elegant mage her father wanted her to be, but her aggravated pride wanted the last word. How dare Saber question just how much thought Rin had put into her "fleeting" feelings. Did she think Rin _wanted_ to complicate her emotions further? Of course, not! Rin hated that she felt _such_ a connection to this other woman. It would be much simpler to continue looking at her previous crush from afar and watch him – God willing – come to his senses and discover the happiness right under his nose. Yet, the heart didn't lie, and Rin's irritation only festered as she cleaned up her dishes while attempting to keep her grace about her.

'I'm going to finish getting ready upstairs, okay, Saber? We should head out soon.' Rin was satisfied with her delivery.

'Very good, Master. Thank-you, again, for the meal. And I appreciate your maturity regarding the less-than-comfortable discussion that arose. I apologize if I offended you in any way. That wasn't my intent.'

But Saber's words had revealed her view on the matter, and Rin's temple throbbed as she made her way to the stairs. Unfortunately, despite how close she was to making an elegant exit, Rin Tohsaka's core persona took over for one final piece of her mind.

'One last thing,' Rin couldn't stop herself. 'I feel you should be aware, Saber, that I couldn't bring myself into the correct mood last night until I thought of you. The moment I pictured you, and you alone with me, I found _instant_ arousal. Instant! So…s-so take that as you will!'

And that – for better or for worse – was that.


	24. Chapter 24

Rin sat upon a stone curb at the side of the pavement leading to the main entrance of Ryuudou Temple. Night had fallen over Fuyuki City more than an hour ago, and Rin had put on her comfortable "mage" outfit that consisted of her red sweater and black skirt. She had also decided to wear her brown coat to keep the potential of a nightly autumn chill at bay.

'He's late. Of course, he's late.' Rin sighed, knowing anyone passing by would think her crazy since Saber remained somewhat hidden in the shadows. Thankfully, Ryuudou temple wasn't housing any sort of festival or ceremony in the near future, so, the surrounding area was desolate save for a scarce few elderly souls enjoying the brisk night air.

' _Perhaps he has run into another servant on his way over here._ ' Saber offered, her voice caressing Rin's mind. It was ever the soothing sound, encasing her in a realm of calm for knowing that Saber was with her.

_If that's the case then we will have to tackle Assassin and Caster on our own. It shouldn't be too difficult, right?_

' _Hm. I doubt I would have much trouble_.'

Rin grinned to herself. It would be nice to see Saber go all out for once. It would be nice to be in another battle. It would be nice to lose herself over _something_ so her depressing thoughts would go away. The reality of her situation was less than desirable thanks to Rin and her enormously prideful mouth. The trip to Ryuudou Temple was, to say the very least, _somewhat_ awkward. Saber, mercifully, was simply a little quieter than usual, but was pleasant enough, and clearly invoking her diplomatic prowess in order to maintain normalized relations between she and Rin. Afterall, Rin had admitted to using Saber as a sexual stimulus for her mana transfer ritual. To ask anything more of her poor servant would be utter lunacy. Rin had had the last word, but that battle won meant very little in the face of the war at hand. A compromised relationship with Saber was the last thing they needed; yet, Rin had foolishly created just that, potentially.

What did Saber think of Rin now? That question proceeded to plague Rin's mind, and the fact Saber hadn't acknowledged what the young mage had revealed was even more troublesome. Perhaps hashing it out was the best course of action for their future battles, if nothing else, but how was Rin supposed to address something so…so incredibly embarrassing?

_'Master. Your mana supply has been fluctuating rather erratically for quite some time now. Are you unwell?'_

Seriously? Rin wanted to outwardly groan in frustration. Saber couldn't be _that_ oblivious, right?

_I-I'll be fine. I suppose I'm still slightly flustered from our earlier conversation._

_'…Oh. Well, that's understandable.'_

Was that all Saber would say? Honestly? Surely, she had _some_ form of reaction to what Rin had made very clear. It was just shy of a confession, for goodness sake!

'Ugh…!' Rin huffed, and then attempted to throw Saber from the true source of anxiety. 'Where is that ridiculous boy?'

'Tohsaka-san!' Shirou's voice reached across the street as he ran to Rin's side, breathing a little heavily, but displaying his natural fitness all the same. 'Sorry for being a bit behind. Fuji-nee was on my case about going out so late by myself and everything, so, it took a little longer than expected to deal with her.'

'It's fine.' Rin pushed off her seat and crossed her arms, looking up the long staircase that seemed to disappear into the forest and within heaven. She didn't frequent Ryuudou Temple enough to have a comfortable understanding of the terrain, but a temple was a temple, and she wasn't completely unfamiliar with their general layout outside the actual building, generally. If a servant decided to fight them on the stairs, however, _that_ might prove more challenging than desired.

'It's good to see you again, Saber.' Shirou smiled, Saber stepping out from the shadows and nodding.

'Indeed. Where is Archer?' Saber deflected the pleasantry, clearly always wanting to be aware of a potential threat's placement.

'Here.' The deep voice of the intimidating individual sounded as he landed from the trees just at the perimeter of the forest. He was still a rather intimidating being, with a broad, muscular back and focussed gaze. 'Don't worry, Saber. If I planned on sniping your little master, I would have attempted as much by now. Besides, I have strict orders not to harm either of you until no other masters and servants remain.'

Rin's brow twitched. The way he worded that…Rin then took Shirou's hand and observed his Command Seals. Sure enough, he was down one.

'Are you an idiot? Why would you waste a Command Seal on something like that?'

Shirou didn't rush to release Rin's hand, forcing her to make the decision once she realized she was still gripping the boy.

'I had to. Just to be safe. Archer can be a little gung-ho, you know?'

'Hmph. One of us has to make the difficult decisions. This is no picnic.' Archer then distanced himself from the conversation, perhaps observing the surrounding area to keep his focus occupied while the masters talked of things he likely couldn't care less about. What _was_ his problem exactly? Did the idea of a truce with Rin bother him that much? And why did Rin find her eyes lingering on the servant more than she thought natural, all things considered?

_'I feel more privileged than ever that such methods are not required between you and I, Master.'_

_Right? I can't imagine…_

'Unbelievable.' Rin shook her head for multiple reasons, thanking her good fortune for ending up with Saber over a stubborn mule like Archer, in the end. She couldn't picture the idea of working alongside a servant that would rather contest her constantly than fight for a unified goal. She edged a little closer to Saber, feeling the presence of her servant like a warm blanket as their magical circuits played off one another. No matter what had transpired prior, there was still undeniable comfort when next to this woman, and Rin hated the mere idea of damaging that whatsoever.

No more foolishness. No more excuses. Focus on the war at hand; just as Saber had constantly attempted to tell Rin. Be the Tohsaka heir and evaluate the situation using the gifted mind she was blessed with.

'Am I to assume that Caster has manifested a barrier around the entirety of the temple grounds save for this main entrance?' Rin changed the subject, knowing she was very likely correct in her evaluation.

'Yeah. Caster seems to have Assassin as a guard so that they can drain people all around the city to make themselves stronger. If Caster has much more time to gather power, we could be in big trouble.'

Rin cupped her chin and ran through some of the numbers, her brain returning with an error.

'It's a little off, however.' Rin began. 'Caster's draining at a rather slow pace, if you think about it. If the end goal was to gain more strength as a mage, they would need quite a bit of mana to accomplish that. Caster's rate is too minimal; especially for that of the class.'

'Regardless of the reasons, Caster will be put down tonight.' Archer sighed.

'Is Assassin truly that skilled, Archer? Emiya-kun claimed you both retreated from a confrontation with him.' Saber asked, likely proceeding with a preliminary evaluation of her opponent before possible clashing with him.

_Smart, Saber._

_'Know thy enemy, as it were.'_

'The boy doesn't supply me with enough mana to bring about my full potential, I'll have you know. He is managing the basics when it comes to projection and reinforcement, but he's still a far cry from a true mage, like _your_ master. Assassin wouldn't be a problem, otherwise.'

'So, what you're saying is Assassin isn't as skilled as Saber.' Rin added, somewhat hopefully.

Archer scoffed, looking down at Saber with contempt.

'How would I know? I have not yet seen this prideful warrior at her best. You were still adjusting to this world during your bout with Berserker, and those animated skeletons were mere fodder to the both of us.'

'Ready yourself then, Archer, for you may miss a weakness if you should become distracted during my display of swordplay.' Saber replied with the confidence that made Rin nearly burst with admiration.

'Oh, if only I were worthy of such a spectacle.' Archer rolled his eyes.

'Archer is pretty certain he can handle Caster once we get past Assassin. So, I'm thinking the plan should be to have Saber hold down Assassin while we deal with Caster.' Shirou shrugged. 'But I'm not sure. If you have something better, Tohsaka-san, I'm all ears.'

'No. That should be sufficient. I doubt Saber will take long with Assassin anyway. It's strange, considering Assassin's advantage is the ability to attack from the shadows, but if this servant wishes to fight head on as some sort of bodyguard, then so be it.' Rin watched as something passed over Archer's eyes. She knew he was hiding information about Assassin. Typically, the Assassin class was among the weakest of the servants, yet Archer didn't finish him off. This worried Rin. Despite what the arrogant individual said, he _was_ powerful enough, even with a handicap. The duel between him and Lancer was proof of that. No. There was more to this infiltration, and Rin would be ready for when the rest of the scenario projected by Archer revealed itself. Her confidence in Saber gave her courage to proceed.

'Let us go, then.' Saber stepped into a golden light, her armour placing itself upon her small frame and her invisible sword swirling within the air, warping the very matter around it. Rin felt the momentary pull at her mana lines, and shivered briefly in joy, knowing she was helping her servant perform her role so easily. She was excited to see just what Saber was capable of. Berserker was a sound warmup, as Archer had said, but Rin had a feeling this next confrontation would impress her even more.

The group jogged up the mountain's long staircase until they happened upon a clearing midway to the temple upon the mound of world. Instinctively, they all stopped; Rin and Saber more than aware that this was likely where Assassin waited. The moon was high in the sky, a white pearl in an abyss as the trees all about danced for but a moment before stopping. Dead silence enveloped the small, circular opening, and Saber strode forward, invisible sword in hand and battle instincts at their fullest capacity.

'Here.' Archer revealed quite simply.

_'I'm counting on you, Master.'_

_I'm not going anywhere, Saber._ Rin answered without hesitation in her mind.

'So, yet another worthy opponent steps into my realm.' It was a male's voice that ran like silver, the sounds escaping his lips so smooth and precise that it was difficult not to become mesmerized by his speech patterns alone. Rin's skin prickled in anticipation, and soon, a figure stepped out of the darkness, as if a shadow taking form. He was dressed like a samurai from ages past, his tall, humbly-clothed body betraying a defined and capable killer. His long, silky hair was tied in a high ponytail, the locks trailing about his frame mystically. Despite his handsome demeanour and overly relaxed movements, even Rin could sense that he was powerful.

_'An anomaly?'_

_What do you mean?_

_'This man…is dangerous. The way we carries himself puts even me on edge, Master. One misstep and it could be the end.'_

_Seriously…?_

If Saber was saying such things, they could only be true. Rin noted the way her servant stepped in front of her, a human shield in case of the worst scenario.

'Assassin, I presume?' Saber inquired, the "true" possibility of an assassination disappearing the moment this man stepped into the ring.

'That is what I am called, for now, yes.' Assassin's ridiculously long katana glowed in the night, its razor-sharp edge gleaming as though it was merely an extension of the samurai who held it. He began moving ever so slowly around the clearing, and Saber readied her sword, her eyes unmoving from her opponent.

Rin was fascinated, watching both Saber and Assassin gauge one another like two animals stalking their prey. It was riveting. This was a true clash between legendary warriors, and Rin assumed it wouldn't last long. She wanted to see what Saber was capable of, but her advice to Archer may be worth considering. Looking away for any amount of time could cause her to miss whatever was about to happen.

'You are the guardian to Ryuudou Temple, then? Where is your master?'

'That's rather rude to ask of your opponent. Best me in battle, and perhaps you will find your answers. After all…that is all I am capable of doing now. This is my beginning and end.' Assassin looked up at the night's sky, a deep sorrow etched into each word that slipped through his thin lips.

'Then, allow me to challenge you to a duel proper, Assassin, since you have done me the honour of exposing yourself as such.' Saber readied herself, taking up her invisible sword and shifting her weight into a stance that likely allowed her maximum mobility at the least bit of notice. Rin actually recognized the position, seeing the difference between her and her servant in that instant. Saber demanded even more mana, and Rin was more than willing to provide it, opening her lines happily.

_Good luck, Saber. Make me proud._

_'Of course, Master.'_

'Offer accepted, fair knight.' Assassin closed his eyes, lifting his blade so that it was parallel to the earth and horizontal to his face. His own stance was completely different from Saber's, the western and eastern sword styles on full display in an abnormal duel across the ages. The Grail Wars made such otherworldly fights possible, and Rin had to remind herself to breathe in the face of such talent.

'This is insane…' Shirou concluded. Rin couldn't deny that. What they were all about to witness would be the pinnacle of two masters at combat. Her heart raced, anticipating the first clash.

Rin was far from disappointed. A leaf landed between both servants, and the violent exchange happened almost ahead of the inanimate object's contact with the ground. Assassin's blade flickered in the moonlight, multiple parries and defensive maneuvers executed within the span of seconds. Both Saber and Assassin parted, regaining their footing and creating just enough distance to plan their next move, dirt kicked up from their incredible movements. The world still echoed sounds of steel clashing with steel, and Saber exhaled slowly, her expression unlike anything Rin had seen before. Utter and complete focus. She saw nothing else but the battle before her. This was King Arthur; one of the greatest knights and kings in history. Rin sucked in her bottom lip, a lingering sense of futility fluttering through her heart.

_And…?_

_'Not now, Master.'_

Rin understood. No distractions whatsoever. She had to let Saber do what she was summoned to.

'Whoa…' Shirou breathed. 'I couldn't even follow most of that.'

'The weapons clanged exactly six times.' Archer grinned widely, his teeth showing and his eyes widening just a bit. 'That was simply a method of evaluation. Now, the true battle begins.'

Rin's nails dug into her palm. She couldn't feel the pain. All she could do was provide Saber with as much mana as possible. She knew Saber wouldn't want any sort of interference or support, but it was hard not to, at least, cast some sort of protective spell.

'Brilliant.' Assassin nodded, sincerely impressed. 'You have the grace of an angel, but the destructive force of a demon. This is what I have longed for…'

'You are a talented swordsman yourself, Assassin. I am in awe of the abilities you possess, considering your class.' Saber declared, realigning her stance in accordance to their new positions.

'Hm.' Assassin took up his blade once more as well, now a completely new attack stance on display. His sword was held on more of an angle, his feet further apart and his grip nearly resting against his long cheek. 'Your concealed sword is troublesome, however…'

And again, the lightening quick attacks disturbed the night, echoes of steel on steel sparking throughout the forest and vibrating between mountains. Rin could feel the intensity of Assassin's play pushing Saber back, forcing her servant's skills out of hibernation in order to counter and parry the strikes that had nothing but murderous intent behind them. Rin held her breath, waiting for Saber to finish the fight so that she could taste air again.

Nonetheless, Saber grunted loudly after dozens of successful deflections, and soon, she held Assassin's blade down for a few seconds longer than usual, her eyes crazed and mouth gritting desperately.

'Go…!' She grunted.

'Good.' Archer didn't wait to be told a second time. He hoisted Shirou over his shoulder and burst up the stairs, not looking back even once before his shape disappeared into the dark forest, Shirou's reluctant voice fading alongside him.

Assassin huffed, breaking away from Saber's pin and managing to slice her across the cheek, fresh blood dripping down her neck into her blue and white dress beneath shining armour. Rin's eye twitched, the mere concept of Saber being hurt arousing a fierce sense of fury within her. Her servant, however, hardly seemed fazed.

'You let them leave.' Saber stated, irritation making its way into her narrowed expression.

'Yes. I am performing my task, one would say. Far be it for me to manage two capable servants at once.'

Rin wouldn't leave until the fight was over. The plan was in motion, and she couldn't move forward until she knew Saber was okay. Archer hid his true strength; she knew this. He would be fine against Caster. Assassin was, by far, the bigger threat at the moment. He was far beyond anything Rin or Saber could have predicted. Still, Rin had faith in her servant, and wouldn't let her mind waver.

'I know the length of your sword now, Saber; may as well reveal it so that this duel can proceed honourably for both of us.' Assassin's words could be misconstrued as arrogant, but he was nothing of the sort, Rin felt. All he desired, evidently, was a fair and fulfilling fight.

'So it would appear.' Saber relented, perhaps knowing by their most recent interaction that Assassin wasn't bluffing. What skill he possessed, to be able to adjust his style to her blade's shape and size so quickly and in the heat of combat.

Assassin breathed out softly.

'Now that we are alone, shall we begin this properly?' Assassin stood up straight, holding his blade at his side and bowing low. 'I am known as Sasaki Kojirou, an imaginary samurai legend created by the people to fight for the people.'

'Imaginary…legend?' Saber uttered.

'My summoning was a disgrace, one might say. I am bound to this temple due to Caster herself being my master.'

Rin gasped.

'A servant becoming a master?' She blinked, her intelligent mind piecing together the variances and possibilities immediately. 'I suppose if any servant could do it, Caster would be the one…'

'And her need for draining civilians becomes clearer.' Saber also noted. She then held her own invisible blade next to her side and bowed slightly. 'I…I am…'

'Although your duty as a knight likely dictates that you reveal your name, I would ask that you do not, fair lady. Prying eyes and ears could be lurking.'

'…You honour me.' Saber nodded once more. 'However, in that case, my physical blade is not yet required. Its glory cannot be contained, and to reveal it would be to also reveal myself to potential onlookers.'

Rin held her chest. The way Saber conducted herself and faced such extreme danger always reminded her that Saber was, indeed, a king in her past. As frightening as this scenario was, Rin somewhat felt herself lucky for being able to witness such a thing.

'Then I was correct to be wary of such a weapon. Mine would truly bend should it make direct contact following one of your strikes. But let us discuss the matter further with our steel, shall we? I recommend your master steps back.'

'Master.' Saber didn't divert her attention, and Rin did as she was told, giving the servants space.

'You can do it, Saber…' Rin breathed.

'Come.' Assassin hummed.

And the servants began their dance of death once more, the intensity of their strikes shaking the very air around them and creating vibrations in the stones Rin stood on. She relocated some of her sensory magic to her eyes, straining them still to follow exactly what was happening. Saber's strikes were like a snake's, never extending beyond two, nearly simultaneous, blows before she drew back and did a millisecond of reading followed by redirecting her targeted area. Assassin was a master of parrying such slashes, but he had barely any time to follow through with a counter, the third clash eventually leading to another stalemate no matter how extravagant both fighters began to act, slides and jumps throughout the circular arena making for a spectacle above and far from anything imaginable.

Saber slowed her breathing, taking up her tried and true stance once more as she waited for the fourth round. Rin could feel the toll this fight was taking on Saber's body, the mana free-flowing from the master into her servant at a constant rate to make up for the immense amount of energy exerted. It proved just how talented Assassin was. He was drawing all of Saber's skill as a swordswoman.

'It would appear that you have forced _my_ hand, fair knight.' Assassin revealed, stepping into the moonlight and slowly raising his sword. Either the light was playing with Rin's eyes, or Assassin's blade moved throughout space at multiple levels, creating an illusionary effect that made it seem as though he had three weapons in one.

Saber reacted instantly, her feet spreading apart in preparation for what was to come.

'I claim fame to nothing and am known by none. Yet, here I stand with but my one, original technique. Can you withstand it, my lady?'

_On guard, Saber._

_'I'm aware.'_

Something wasn't right. Assassin was preparing his Noble Phantasm. Rin was positive. There was no shift in magic at all, but there was also no mistaking that something incredible was coming.

'This move was created through natural inspiration. We over evaluate ourselves, us humans.' Assassin went on, his eye gleaming behind his sword. 'I recommend you do not blink.'

Saber's entire body tensed, and Rin couldn't even follow what happened next. One second both servants stood poised to attack, the next half a second Assassin was on the other side of Saber, his sword extended and his entire body stretched out. Saber turned, a piece of her chest's armour cracked and her right arm shaking.

'What on earth…?' Rin whispered. What had happened…?

'Hm.' Assassin mumbled, turning to face Saber once more. 'The footing was off. I suppose that's what I get for acting arrogant in the face of such raw beauty and talent.'

'Two simultaneous strikes. I didn't think it possible…' Saber spoke aloud. 'Never before have I faced a person of your ability.'

'I could say the same, Knight. I can defend this pathway with no regrets now. You are the one I have been seeking. Everything has been worth it. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. For what pitiful motivation I have as an imaginary being, _this_ is what I selfishly longed for.'

An explosion erupted from Ryuudou Temple, flashing lights and waves of magic pulsating through the forest and surrounding area. Rin's eyes ran rampant, her focus split between what Shirou was facing and the threat before her and Saber. Archer was obviously pushing Caster into desperate action.

'You can go, brave master.' Assassin urged. 'I hold no pleasure in serving such a troublesome vixen.'

'It is true, Master. I will finish this battle soon.'

The offer was tempting to Rin, but she bit at her lip and steadied her breathing.

'No. I won't leave you, Saber. Finish him. I'm here.'

Assassin raised a brow.

'If only I was summoned by a master of your regard. Perhaps this life would have held more meaning. Come, honourable knight. Let us end this so that your task at hand can be fulfilled if our duel should end in your favour.'

'I thank you, Kojirou-san. It has, indeed, been a pleasure.' Saber smiled, and for a moment, Rin thought it was all over. But Assassin took up his dangerous stance once more, and a repeat of the last clash threatened to take place.

'Now, you said there were two simultaneous strikes, correct, Saber?'

Saber tightened her grip on her blade and shifted her left foot slightly, preparing to move.

'There will be three this time. Prepare yourself for the true Turning Swallow Strike.'

It was a brilliant tactic. The moment Assassin completed his claim, he made his move. Rin took the moment and manipulated her magic as much as she could, shifting her perception so that time slowed just enough for her to see Assassin and Saber's brief collision. Nonetheless, she could only make out a single strike as Saber seemed to parry two blows at once while evading perhaps a third. It was too fast, even with Rin's attempt to witness the interaction.

Both sword masters paused, their positions switched to what they were initially, multiple echoes of contact between swords reverberating all around. After a full few second of stillness, Assassin spoke first with a small chuckle, his voice strained but almost relieved.

'Heh. I may have initially mistaken you for the purest flower; a lily perhaps.' Assassin grunted, taking one knee to the ground and grinning as he held his stomach, a deep crimson soaking through his layers of cloth. 'It is now clear you are nothing less…than the most fearsome of lions.'

Saber exhaled slowly, blood oozing from both sides of her neck.

'Well met, Kojirou-san.' She uttered slowly, going to her opponent while covering one of her wounds; presumably the deeper of the two.

'…Leave me. Do what you must. This was all I could ever hope for, truly.'

Saber hesitated, but then turned to Rin, nodding. Her eyes were as convicted as ever, but even Rin could tell she was troubled by the end results. Her honour was tried, and leaving her opponent in such a state surely tugged at her chivalric nature.

'Let's go, Saber.' Rin took control, approaching her servant and standing at her side. 'We're not done yet.'

'Yes.' Saber agreed, doing Assassin the honour of not looking back as she ascended the holy stairs to yet another battle.


	25. Chapter 25

Running up the stairs with Saber, Rin had a completely new perspective in relation to her servant. She had seen Saber fight before, and knew her to be impressive, but this was the first battle where Rin actually felt the weight of the opponent's abilities firsthand.

Assassin was an enigma for his class, likely due to his butchered summoning by another servant. For an Assassin to be _so_ skilled at close combat was unheard of. For Saber to be able to match and overthrow that talent was something that Rin would keep in mind for future confrontations. Additionally, Saber hadn't even used her Noble Phantasm yet, which Rin could only imagine was beyond fearsome. She suddenly began to understand that winning the Grail War wasn't completely out of grasp, and this inching reality was both terrifying and exciting at once. Berserker aside, Saber was truly akin to a Goddess of war. Indeed, she hadn't even been forced to reveal Excalibur, which surely would have increased her damage output. Berserker made the holy sword's manifestation a necessity, if however briefly, and one slash brought the monster to his knees. If not for the being's unique abilities, that would have been the end for him as well. Saber truly was amazing in every way, and Rin was thankful she had the resources available as a master to make seemingly full use of the woman's capabilities.

 _How are you feeling, Saber? Is your neck okay? I can patch it up for you, if you'd like._ Rin decided to ask, just barely keeping pace with the servant's run up the stairs by using a bit of magic in her legs.

_'I am fine on all accounts, Master. Assassin was an honourable foe. He purposely refused to know my name or even tempt my Noble Phantasm. We were fortunate.'_

_You were amazing back there. I feel all the more privileged to be working alongside you._

_'I could not have performed the way I had if not for your consistent supply of mana. Any less, and I'm sure I wouldn't have the reaction speed necessary to deal with that final strike. It was truly marvelous. Indeed, it left me shaken, if I'm to be honest. I earnestly believe only Lancelot could have pushed me so hard…'_

Rin tried not to linger on the fact Saber was revealing such a vulnerable confession.

_Will you be okay?_

_'I will admit some discomfort since he, indeed, was aiming to kill, but I should be fine. For now, I am more concerned for Archer and the boy. That eruption from earlier was no small matter.'_

Another flash of light and explosion flared up over top of Ryuudou Temple, this time so close that Rin nearly lost her footing, just barely recovering in time to prevent a harsh fall down the stairs. Saber was there regardless, her hand taking hold of Rin's aggressively, her grip so firm Rin almost winced in pain.

'Come.' Saber reassured Rin with a subtle nod, and soon, both women stood at the very entrance of the Ryuudou Temple grounds, craters and smoke rising from everywhere, stones and wood tossed about as though a minor tornado had swept through the area. It had been a warzone. Archer and Caster must have held little back. Rin's first thought was finding Shirou bloodied and dying again. She didn't have another catalyst to help with the healing process this time.

'Archer! Emiya-kun!' Rin called out, searching the wreckage for the other master and servant.

A red blur appeared beside Saber, Archer standing tall, if a little battered. Shirou also came stumbling over from behind some debris, holding his arm, which was torn up and bloody.

'The witch is a coward through and through.' Archer stated, dismissing everyone in his rage.

'Hey, guys.' Shirou tried to smile, but his cut up lip and bruised cheek made it much more distorted than intended. Sakura would have had a fit if she saw him like this. He seemed well enough though, and this gave Rin enough relief to outwardly sigh.

'Is she gone?' Saber asked, still surveying the area.

'Yes. Illusions and cheap tricks; it's all she knows.' Archer grunted. 'If not for this boy's poor supply of mana, I may have been able to perform a more adequate means of combat, but I suppose that would be asking for too much.' Archer clicked his tongue angrily. 'She even had the gall to ask me to join her and her merry band. With Assassin's fate on the brink, presumably, I'm glad I refused her.'

'She's not _strong_ , per se, but she's got a lot of magic, and she can fire off spells by barely saying anything.' Shirou added. He must have just gotten used to the constant chastising. If it were Rin, she wouldn't tolerate it a second longer, but Shirou was Shirou, and there was no changing him. The fact he had picked up on the detail regarding Caster's ability to rapidly cast spells without a word was somewhat impressive, however. He was evidently learning, if somewhat slowly. Caster was obviously using True Magic, which could prove troublesome.

'Did you find out anything else? Perhaps who _her_ master is?' Saber went on, unfazed and short.

'No. There was no master visibly present. Her base of operations has been destroyed though. Therefore, she will crawl back into a hole, for the time being.' Archer sounded more annoyed than usual, and Rin could imagine why. He visibly calmed himself by closing his eyes for but a second or two longer than needed, turning to face Rin and Saber directly now, his presence remaining ever so slightly more intimidating than Rin would like to admit. 'Did you finish off Assassin?'

Saber hesitated, but then nodded slowly.

'He has been subdued.'

'Don't use wordplay with me, "knight". Did you kill him?'

'I won the duel, and have provided him with a warrior's death. Is that better, Archer?' Saber snapped back, likely not favouring the way she was forced to end such a worthy foe who honoured her without even know the king's true name.

Archer seemed genuinely impressed, his eyes widening slightly and his mouth hesitating to speak for but a moment. So, even he could be made speechless, at times.

'…I see. Well done.'

There was a pause, some pieces of wood collapsing and the smell of smoke becoming more prominent as some of the small fires diminished naturally.

'So, what's the plan from here?' Shirou decided to try and ease the tension between his servant and Rin's.

'With Caster back into hiding, we're somewhat at a standstill. Shinji is no longer in the war, so, at least that's one participant we don't have to worry about anymore.' Rin revealed, knowing it was inevitable, perhaps.

'Whoa! What!?' Shirou exclaimed, naturally. Even Archer focussed his attention on Rin with interest as she elaborated.

'Saber and I handled him the night before. His servant was Rider, and he is no longer her master. She…' Rin cut herself off. Was it her place to reveal Sakura's involvement in the war? Would her sister want that? Sakura would never hurt Shirou, right? And even if she did, by some off chance, all the better for Rin. But could Rin live with herself if she allowed such a thing? Sakura had killed Shinji, after all; something Rin could have never predicted. What exactly _was_ her sister capable of?

_Damn it. I…I don't know if I should tell him, Saber._

_'About Sakura?'_

_Yes._

_'…That is up to you, Master.'_

_My gut tells me not to, but…_

_'Then proceed with your gut.'_

Rin would more so proceed with Saber's recommendation, in this case.

_…Right. I will. Thank-you._

_'Of course.'_

'She…wasn't happy about being with Shinji anyway. I relieved him of his duties, and he won't be a problem now.' Rin purposely left the wording vague, needing more time before addressing the difficult situation with Shirou.

'Wow…Shinji was a master, huh?' Shirou shook his head in clear disbelief. 'Everyday something new and more unbelievable…'

'Perhaps I underestimated your abilities, Rin Tohsaka.' Archer raised a brow, his tone somewhat sincere. 'You may win the Grail War yet. Why, you and Saber defeated Assassin as well. Perhaps I should be fearing for _my_ life next.'

'Inevitably, one might imagine.' Saber replied quite simply.

'Enough, Archer.' Shirou stepped in, perhaps mistaking his servant's primary compliment for the secondary mockery.

'It's fine.' Rin further diffused. 'As it stands, we may need to do a little investigative work to figure out our next move. Berserker can wait, as far as I'm concerned. If we can discern who the masters of Caster or Lancer are, we can make our move from there. They have to be in this city somewhere. Caster's master is our best bet, since we have a little more information to work off of. If she was staying at the Ryuudou Temple, then the natural thing to do is interrogate Ryuudou-kun.'

'Issei? I don't think he knows anything, but I can try.' Shirou shrugged.

'Contact him tonight, if you can, and then get back to me as soon as possible.' Rin demanded.

'Okay. Got it.'

'Allowing women to dictate your life must be pleasant.' Archer sighed.

'Will you be at school tomorrow, Tohsaka-san?' Shirou ignored his servant once more, and it was rather impressive.

'Yes. I would like to confirm a few theories before moving into the next phase of the war; especially depending on what Ryuudou-kun has to say.'

'You maybe want to have lunch together and hash some stuff out?'

Rin hated that her chest flipped, if ever so minorly. Troublesome past comforts.

'That may or may not be necessary. We will be in touch. Now, be on your way before this sight is investigated by the authorities – or worse, other curious servants. The church can only manipulate so much of the everyday.' And Rin turned. 'Shall we, Saber?'

'May I, Master?' Saber touched Rin's back, and she thought she heard Archer huff with disapproval, but it didn't matter. Once Rin cooled her cheeks consciously, she leaned into Saber's offer, hastily lifted off her feet and into her servant's arms.

'You may…' Rin attempted to sound in control of her voice as Saber leapt away from the temple.

* * *

'That was at least somewhat of a productive day.' Saber had changed into her comfortable, everyday clothing within Rin's manor, the white shirt and blue skirt charmingly simple on the attractive woman. She stood outside her master's room as Rin also changed into some sleepwear which consisted of a loose, but rather expensive, peach-coloured frilly tank-top and shorts.

'Yes. I feel a little better about everything now.' Rin sat in front of her vanity desk and brushed her hair out, the twin tails always causing her grief by the end of the day. 'Although I would like to check on Sakura. The fact she hasn't contacted me is a little worrisome.'

'Ah…Yes. Of course.' Saber answered with hesitation.

'Although it would be, admittedly, somewhat of an awkward encounter for me…'

Saber didn't answer right away, and Rin knew her absurd statement from before leaving for Ryuudou Temple created a troublesome space between herself and her servant when they weren't in a life or death battle of some kind. Rin decidedly took the first step in mending such an outrageous claim.

'You can come in, if you'd like. I'm just brushing my hair out before bed.'

Thankfully, Saber didn't waste time doing so, and lingered near Rin, standing behind her as if a guard to her wellbeing in every capacity. Rin supposed that wasn't far from the truth, at this point, was it? But was a guardian supposed to fill the one they protected with such indescribable warmth and affection? Rin's servant finally began speaking again.

'If anything is troubling you, Master, there is no weakness in seeking guidance.' Saber finally said, shifting Rin's thoughts back to the prior subject in her brain related to Sakura.

'…Thanks, Saber. I suppose I'm still having difficulty with everything that transpired with my sister despite our victory today. It's weighing on me more than I'd prefer, and I feel somewhat pathetic for being so effected.'

'No. It's an honest and natural response. Believe me when I say I am no stranger to such complicated matters. I appreciate such pure sincerity.'

Rin wanted to pry into what Saber vaguely hinted at in relation to her own experiences, but her servant purposely avoided elaborating further, and Rin really didn't feel she had any ground to stand on currently.

'I wish she didn't become a participant though. It makes sense, since Shinji had no magical talent whatsoever, and that _was_ the purpose of the Matou family taking her in, but…I can't fight her. I can handle Emiya-kun, but I won't be able to deal with Sakura the same. She's my weakness, and I have to strike down my own vulnerability if I want to win. Ugh!' Rin huffed, shaking her head in frustration. 'But I can't just…kill her _or_ mercilessly remove Rider from the war. That wouldn't feel right either. Sakura has every right to a wish. No. She deserves it more than me. However, that would mean losing you, and I…I can't…'

Saber stepped to Rin's side, taking the brush from her and holding her master's hair in the other hand.

'What are you…?' Rin gasped, turning so that she could see Saber, her hair being tugged from the motion and stopping her from doing so.

'At ease, Master. Please. Allow me.'

'Y-you don't have to.' Rin was burning inside, clenching her hands within her lap and shrinking with embarrassment.

'I fully understand that, but I _want_ to, Master. Nay, it would be my honour.'

Rin could see her own flushed face in the reflection, and it forced her to turn her eyes away. Saber's touch sent chills throughout her whole body, and the moment her servant began combing, Rin's toes curled, and she had to do everything in her power to snuff the growing feeling in her chest.

'Well…thank-you.' Rin mumbled.

It was a quiet, glorious-yet-painful moment, because Rin couldn't help but imagine the looming day ahead where she would be alone again, this incredible woman gone from her life as quickly as she infiltrated it. Saber's combing was gentle and considerate, the contrast between her ferocity in battle earlier appealing with how affectionately she handled Rin's brown locks.

'Your hair is beautiful.' Saber commented suddenly, and Rin bit down hard on her lip. How was she supposed to react to such compliments if Saber was mostly clear she didn't intend on pursuing a (admittedly) pointless relationship of any kind?

'Thanks…'

'Its natural, subtle waves are enviable.'

'They're from my father. My mother had poker-straight hair.'

'Interesting…' Saber took a breath in before going on. 'I think it might be beneficial if I tell you a little more about _my_ past, Master, if you would listen. Such a tale might prove useful as you navigate your own complex interactions with your sister and more inevitably difficult decisions in your future.'

Rin waited with anticipation, not sure why panic was causing her to nearly choke.

'I knew of Lancelot and Guinevere's relationship for a very long time.' Saber began, her tone dark and unlike anything Rin had ever heard before from her servant. This clear beginning to her story was left in the air of the room, Saber's brushing of Rin's hair slowing as she struggled.

'I…was socially inept with the finer details of such things, truly, but even I could tell something was amiss.' Another pause, this one even heavier than the previous. Rin could tell this was difficult for Saber, and she almost told her to stop, but curiosity and sincere intrigue prevented her. Saber chuckled wryly, a painful sound escaping the depths of her throat.

'It was somewhat of a joke, really, how obvious it eventually became. However, Lancelot was my best knight and also a very good friend of mine. I might even go as far as to call him my best friend.' A sense of pain shot through Saber's face.

'Your…best friend.' Rin reflected.

'Yes.' More silence, Saber staring off into a land that no longer existed. A land she was risking everything for once again. She began combing Rin's hair anew, back in the moment.

'But once word spread among the people that Guinevere was having an affair, I was forced to make a decision as a king. I could no longer feign ignorance. Judgement had to be passed, otherwise, my country was at severe risk.'

'What did you do?' Rin looked at Saber through the mirror, seeing the anguish renewed in her servant's face.

'I banished him forever for the betrayal.' Saber closed her eyes, gathering herself. How many times was she forced to make such awful decisions and simply close her eyes for a moment to steel herself against the emotional backlash? 'The punishment had to be merciless and public. Soon thereafter, Guinevere abandoned me for the nunnery. Some saw my allowance of her escape too merciful, for a swift execution to such a betrayal to her king was well within my right to command.' Saber smirked, shaking her head. 'But she never loved me. And I could never love her. I felt I owed her that much for taking the only happiness she managed to obtain chained to my throne as nothing more than an accessory to Britain's stability.'

Rin felt her body trembling in dismay. The link she had with Saber translated such raw, torturous feelings ever so slightly, and if even a fragment of what Saber felt recounting this tale bore into Rin like this, what was her servant currently experiencing by relaying the past?

'Soon thereafter, I was left to lead my kingdom to ruin.' Saber's voice became wisps of what it usually was. 'They were some of the darkest days of my life. I was falling apart at the seams and only found relief in the form of combat. I was…a foolish king, and because of me, my country suffered more than it needed to before the inevitable end.'

Rin's heart caved. She wanted to hold Saber, but she knew it wasn't the time. The pieces fit even better than before.

'And thus, you'll use the Grail to change history…' Rin breathed.

Saber simply nodded, a sad smile making her look more hopeless than ever.

'Yes. It can be my only redemption. It is the only path I have. I will never sleep soundly until I know I led my people to peace and harmony rather than embarrassment and shame.'

Rin pushed her own selfish desires to the side again for Saber. This was no time to become hung up on her own immature wants. She just didn't wish Saber to shoulder such regret.

'But…you were so young. You can't bear all of the blame. You weren't the only person involved.'

'I was the king, Master. I _am_ a king. All blame, rightfully, belongs to me. I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't smart enough. I didn't understand the people well enough. I thought making myself akin to a God was the right path, but I now know how wrong I was.'

'I refuse to believe that's all completely true.' Rin insisted.

'True or not,' Saber wasn't asking for discussion. Her mind had been made. 'It is the reason I fight.' She paused, her voice becoming smaller and more tentative. 'It… _was_ …the only reason I fought.'

'Was…?' Rin blinked, feeling Saber's hand move through her hair and then rest on her right cheek. The king's skin was so soft, but the callouses upon her palms were abundantly evident as well. Rin's body temperature rose at the sudden movement of intimacy, wondering if there was something being lost in translation. What on earth was her servant doing? Especially after what Rin had told her not _that_ long ago.

'You…have earnestly changed my outlook somewhat, Rin Tohsaka. I see myself in you in so many ways, yet we are also so very, very different. I have never felt such a connection with someone else. I…value your presence. It's calming…despite your fiery persona.'

Rin's throat tightened. Words seemed impossible. Was Saber aware of the effect she was having? If not for the touch to Rin's cheek, everything would be fine, yet…yet this _was_ an act of intimacy, wasn't it? Saber couldn't possibly claim ignorance of what she was doing unless she really, truly was completely incompetent socially, which Rin simply didn't believe at this precise moment.

'I know what you mean.' Rin tried to not squeak. 'At first, I thought you were a bit stubborn and arrogant, but maybe it's because I also saw myself in you. Now, I can't imagine life without you, and it's barely been a week. I…don't want the war to end, as ridiculous as it sounds, and that's possibly why I've been somewhat lackluster with my moves.' Rin found her face leaning into Saber's touch. 'I should apologize for that. This isn't a game for you. It wasn't something to trifle with for me either until I foresaw what ending the war would mean.'

Rin waited for Saber to perhaps reprimand her, but the servant simply knelt by her master's side, letting her hair slip through her fingers gently and lowering her voice to a near whisper.

'You are not alone in such a line of thought, Master.'

Rin turned, her heart hammering against her chest so rapidly she wasn't sure she could reply adequately. Was she a fool to become so excited from the mere prospect, no matter how pointless it seemed? No. Saber's green eyes were saying something deep and powerful, and Rin could only wait with bated breath. Surely even her father had a similar reaction to her mother at some point, right? She was allowed a moment like this, wasn't she? Especially after she behaved herself for the sake of Sakura. Especially since she refused something she had, at one time, desired, to a degree.

Saber's brow furrowed, however, and with it, Rin's heart stopped.

'But I cannot allow myself to love you, Rin Tohsaka. As much as the feeling picks at my soul, it is one I cannot answer in your favour.'

A strange sound escaped Rin's throat, and an irritating ringing began echoing in her mind. She could barely hear Saber anymore.

'I am but a servant. You are my master. My existence will not continue beyond another week, more than likely.'

_Stop talking. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts._

'I humoured the notion of ignoring my duties and honour by embracing you. Nay, by submitting to my own desires, for you tempted me so. You do in this moment even. Your natural allure practically convinces me to take you here and now as you are.'

_Enough. Enough. God, stop talking. I'm ashamed. Embarrassed. I don't deserve the Tohsaka name. My father would be so disappointed._

'But I shan't. Because I recognize the rippling damage it would cause for both you _and_ I. How could I rule Britain distracted by the inevitably wonderous moment I restrain myself from even imagining? What would it mean for your future, as a young woman in her prime?'

_I let my guard down. I knew it was idiotic. I knew it was impossible. But I couldn't stop it. I still can't. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! It hurts so much because there's no ambiguity left! She's doing the right thing but it hurts so goddamn much!_

'I pray you understand my reasoning, and I also hope you recognize my rhetoric.' Saber paused, taking in air with a quiver in her efforts. 'Should you not, however, let me make it clear, that I did not know what could have possibly swayed Lancelot from his vows to me until these past days with you. Indeed, love is a force I underestimated, and it has proven one of my greatest opponents to date. Lancelot could not control himself, and the repercussions were devastating to thousands. I will not make the same mistake. I _cannot_ make the same mistake. You are too precious to me, Rin. Far, far too precious.'

_It didn't matter. No. It made it worse, because Rin knew Saber was being honest with her. If she hadn't been summoned as a servant – if they had somehow met in the same time period – perhaps things could have been different. Rin had only wistfully subjected herself to a form of infatuation before meeting Saber. Now, she knew the full force of falling for someone, and it was tragically merciless._

'I…I am sorry. I see the pain my words cause you. I can only hope you understand my perspective, and that this decision is not made lightly. It is for both of our future well being. Our time together is fleeting, in the grand scheme of the world. This isn't to discount the feelings I have for you, but that cruel reality should be respected.'

_Calm down. Don't overreact. This is my opportunity to show Saber what sort of woman I am in the face of such disappointment. She's right. She's right. She's right. Of course, she's right. I mapped out this scenario myself. I shall…I shall prove my elegance!_

'Master. Your silence causes me concern. Please. Say something.'

_This was good. Better now than never. Yes. The pain would go away. The initial shock always hurt. But once the injury was inflicted, then the healing could begin. Rin would be fine. She was fine by herself until now, wasn't she? She was suited for such a life anyway. It didn't hurt…this…much…_

'I…' Rin swallowed, using every method her father and even the accursed Kirei had taught her to calm the fire in her soul Rin was born with. 'I agree with you, Saber. I do.'

'You do…' Saber sighed in relief. 'Yes. Of course, you do. You impress me still, Master. I should know I am not dealing with a child, when it comes down to it.'

'Your logic is sound, Saber. How can I deny anything you've said? We really are similar yet so different at the same time. It's unfair. It's positively infuriating, really.'

'…Agreed, Master. Tis a pity.'

'More than that, Saber.' Rin felt her brain prickle with annoyance. 'Because I think we could have been very happy together, should circumstances have been different.'

'I have very little doubt of that, Master. Indeed, I have recently had…shameful imaginings play out in my mind.'

'S-shameful?' Rin blushed, and Saber caught herself, also colouring somewhat.

'N-not that. Although…well, be that as it may, I'm specifically referring to a scene where…' Saber stood up, turning her body away partially, her voice becoming a mumble. 'W-where you are seated beside me on your own throne, perhaps.'

Rin closed her eyes, the control she had managed to govern slipping through the cracks in her persona.

'Premature, I know. But…but I thought it important you know. I can't stand the idea of you not understanding your value…'

'I…' Rin touched her chest, the agony returning. 'I think you should go, Saber. Just for now. Please understand…' Rin faced her servant, the vision of the woman blurred with tears. 'I do not wish for you to see me like this again.'

* * *

Rin was curled up in her bed, a rawness filling her entire body with the inability to move. She would push past this distress. She had to. She wouldn't give up on the war. She wouldn't hold anything against Saber. She meant what she said about understanding the decision. Rin's logical mind compiled sufficient evidence to help her over this minor hump in her life…

…But Rin's heart was swelling with torture, and she just needed a little space to meditate and silently sob beneath her covers before returning to the Grail Wars and…and Saber.

Despite Rin's own needs, however, her phone was soon ringing. It stopped. Then it rang again. Then again. Then again. Finally, a message was left. Rin stayed as she was for nearly an hour, scenes playing through her mind from the past and present, recreating red marks under her eyes. Frustration, betrayal, anger, isolation, fear, and confusion.

Eventually, checking the message on her phone was all Rin could do. It was the first step to regaining some semblance of normality. It was Shirou. The affection she had once felt for him seemed so miniscule in comparison to the hollowness she experienced thinking about Saber.

"Hey, Tohsaka-san. Issei said that there was someone visiting his home _a lot_ in the last few days and spending a bunch of time with a family member of his. You'll never guess who Caster's master might be. You ready? Kuzuki-sensei. Yep. The World History and Ethics teacher. Guess we got some work to do. Let me know how you want to figure this out. It's a solid lead!"

Rin dropped her phone to the floor and returned to the inside of her bed, hugging a pillow and making her body take up as little space as physically possible.

'Damn it…' She uttered to herself. 'Damn it all…'


	26. Chapter 26

Sweet, sweet lullaby playing in her mind. Sweet, sweet lullaby tickling her ears. The nostalgic ringing of infant's toys and bells filled her soul with uncanny comfort as her mind wandered the plains of discord.

A dream.

A nightmare.

It didn't matter.

Her life was both and neither.

Sakura slept with her eyes wide open, staring at the roof of her room, not bothering to crawl into her bed, nor change her foreign clothes, nor acknowledge her newest piece of reality until a seductively smooth voice spoke her status after hours of silence.

'Master…'

Sakura's eye twitched, a strange, chemical smell filling her nose as she breathed in deeply, blinking consciously and twitching within the perfectly made bed and overly tidy space that should've been anything but.

'Yes. That's what I am now, isn't it?' Sakura was still half asleep, her fingers trembling and then gripping the comforter beneath her until veins were protruding from the recently returned Command Seals on the back of her hand.

'You're awake.' The woman spoke out again.

'Mm.' Sakura nodded, still not moving otherwise to look toward the servant speaking to her. 'Did my brother leave? Did he run from the war? Was it too scary for him?'

**Gone. Gone. Gone.**

**The false heir is gone.**

**Gone. Gone. Gone.**

**Shh…shh…**

Silence. The evening light was fading, darkness soon to return to everything and everyone. Sakura looked beyond the thin, pristine curtains covering her windows, a blood-red sky causing her minor discomfort.

'…Yes. He was a coward. You are the master I wish to serve now.' Rider responded quietly, and Sakura finally sat up, her body tingling and new waves of irritation filling her lines of mana.

'He…was a coward…?' She repeated.

**But he served a purpose.**

**Shh…shh…**

**Now where will I calm my hunger?**

**Shh…shh…**

'He was.' Rider affirmed. 'I wish you hadn't relinquished me to him.'

'Heh…' Sakura giggled. 'B-but I can't fight. I can't hurt…anyone. What do I do now?'

Rider approached the bed, her weight causing it to sink slightly as she sat. She was close. So close. So beautiful and close. So close again all over again. Sakura recalled the woman's summoning. It had occurred before the war even started. She felt immediately drawn to Medusa, because she could see unparalleled sorrow emanating from her very being. They both had tarnished, discoloured hair. They both had bleeding eyes. They were a perfect pair. A perfectly flawed pair.

However, of course, Shinji had to take her away, and Sakura wasn't willing to fight him on it. How could she? He _was_ the rightful heir to the Matou family's name. Let him play. He'd learn his place. Or he'd lose his head.

**Either was fine.**

'Huh?' Sakura tipped her head, a hesitant smile flickering between her cheeks. 'No. No. No. That's mean.'

**But his filthy fluids served a purpose…**

**Shh…shh…**

'Master?'

'…It's nothing. Nothing at all.'

'You look flushed. Shall I get you a cold drink?'

'Mm? Y-yes. Please.' Sakura's gaze faltered, her blood quickening and the need to push mana into Rider as her servant left the room conflicting with her other guest's desires and requirements. Her brain murmured, and Sakura found herself breathing out heavily, every nerve available to her standing on end and demanding sedation.

Sakura fell to her side again, hands pressed between her legs and hips swaying until she could feel her arms grinding against her groin, her curled up form causing the fragments of her understanding to slowly fall back into place.

**Not enough…**

**Shh…shh…**

**It's not enough anymore…**

She thought of Shirou as tiny moans fluttered into her throat. The unconscious feeding to Rider's upkeep was retroactively demanding its payment, the corruption of Sakura's innocence evolved further than ever before and forcing the young woman to engage in such acts in order to supplement the parasitic qualities.

'Sempai…Sempai…Oh, Sempai…'

**Not enough. Not enough. Not enough.**

**Shh…shh…shh…**

**I need more…**

Sakura gasped, her body overheating and the horrible sensation of insects crawling through her veins not fading as they normally did upon her caressing herself. No. They were becoming more agitated. Sakura was sinking into that pit again. She could feel them covering her up again. She could confirm every point of entrance infiltrated and vandalised until her mind found the white death of rapturous escape again.

'Master…!' Rider dashed to Sakura's side, the sound of a glass shattering upon the ground following her approach. Sakura could feel the woman pushing at her shoulder, but all Sakura could do was curl up into a ball even more tightly, bite at the sides of her mouth, and feel the sweat forming over her brow.

'It's not working…I-it's not working…!' She squeaked in panic. 'Why won't it work…? I-it hurts…! This horrible feeling won't go away…!'

'What, Master? Is it another recoil? How can I help you?'

**Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me, you whore.**

**Shhh…! Shhh…! Shhh…!**

**Fuck me! Fuck me! I need to fuck something!**

'No…! I-I don't want to…!'

'Master…?'

'No…! Sempai would hate me…!'

**What's wrong? Anything's better than that fool!**

**Shhh…! Shhh…! Shhh…!**

**I let** _**him** _ **fuck me! Why not her? She's a goddamn servant, after all!**

**Shhh…! Shhh…! Shhh…!**

'G-go, Rider! I just need…I just n-need a moment…! U-ugh…! H-hah…!' Sakura's skin was melting. It was melting and the worms were getting out. They were raping her. Ravaging her. Filling her with vile filth. Go back inside. Get back inside!

'Master…!' Rider's voice sounded like a deep muffle, and Sakura bit into her bottom lip, blood pooling under her chin as she scratched at her own body, the strange nightgown upon her dishevelling with every violent attack. Her body flailed, and she pinched at her own breasts, rubbing between her legs desperately and feeling nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

The uncontrollable lust was driving her mad…!

**Do something. Anything. Something. Anything.**

**Shhh…! Shhh…! Shhh…!**

**Do something or I'll fuck that servant myself and eat her whole thereafter…!**

**SHHH…! SHHH…! SHHH…!**

'No…! No…! N-no…! I'm saving myself for Sempai…! Sempai…! S-Sempai…!'

**Saving myself!? SAVING MYSELF!?**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sempai would never want trash like me…**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Sakura couldn't even feel the tears flooding her cheeks as her laughter filled the manor and gave only one a smile of earnest pleasure.

Then, a sharp pain shot into Sakura's collar, and she choked on her own voice, a soft form grazing against her body as the blurry images of reality began melding back into focus.

Light, violet hair not unlike her own was close. So close, once more, she could smell fragments of an ancient time filled with Gods and Goddesses. Legendary beings that bickered like children with powers that could shake the heaven and earth. Rider – no – Medusa was digging her teeth into Sakura's skin, her sharp canines puncturing easily and drawing trickles of blood Sakura progressively started to feel upon her skin.

'H-hah…hah…h-hah…' Sakura breathed in a whisper of her previous bout of unhinged lunacy, her chest rising and falling, brushing against Rider's body atop her own.

Two hands cradled Sakura's face in another moment, Rider licking her mouth and touching her forehead to her master's.

'Master. Are you back with me?'

'Back…?' Sakura's temples were still tingling, her mana lines momentarily shocked before returning to the discomfort that made every inch of her long for fulfillment. 'I-I hate this…My body can't do both. I don't want to keep doing such disgraceful things…'

'…I see.' Rider hummed. 'So, I am truly the cause of your distress.'

'No. No – I mean, a bit – but it's more complicated than that…I-I'm glad you're here with me…Rider…B-but…'

'I understand, Master. Please. Allow me.'

Rider's hands vacated Sakura's face and soon one was upon her thigh, stroking deliberately but softly, moving high into her nightgown and tracking downward, her strength perfectly distributed, and Sakura's back arching in receiving of the touch.

'A-ah…! Rider…No. Please. Y-you shouldn't…Not for me. Not for someone so weak…and pathetic…'

**Good. That's good.**

**Shh…shh…**

**It's working. I want this. I need this.**

**Shh…shh…**

'Enough, Master. You are worthy of my protection. Calm your mind and body. Let me work.'

Sakura didn't believe that for a second. She wasn't worthy of _anyone's_ attention. She was just an object to be bartered and groomed. She wasn't even human. Shirou would never love her. Rin would never save her. Shinji would always use her. Grandfather would always look through her. She was a master of nothing – not even her own fate.

'But…I'm dirty…' Sakura whimpered, and Rider stopped instantly, the worms crawling through the master's mana lines squirming as if to reiterate her point. Ever since the first time Shinji took her against her will, Sakura knew it. She was tarnished for life. She only felt more disgusting with the following, seemingly endless occasions that mirrored that horrible night. He wasn't gentle. He wasn't kind. He wasn't anything Sakura could imagine her first lover to be. He hated her. But she didn't completely despise him. And that simply made it filthier. Yet, that wasn't even the worst of it. No. Sakura hated herself even more than Shinji. Why?

**Because part of me wanted it.**

**Shh…shh…**

**Needed it.**

**Shh…shh…**

**Required it.**

**Shh…shh…**

**To be sane enough to face Sempai…**

**Shh…shh…**

**I needed his friend to fuck me.**

**Shh…shh…**

**I required his cum in me.**

**Shh…shh…**

**To be sane enough to face Sempai…**

**Shh…shh…**

**That semen would fill me time and time again…**

'Dirty.' Rider allowed the concept to nearly slip away from her lips before devouring it. 'No. Not at all, Master.' Another beat. 'Tragic. Yes. That would be the correct word.'

Sakura squinted her eyes shut, her body still twitching with lust and need. Tears continued to pour from her eyes, and Rider didn't tire of wiping them away. Her servant wasn't turning away. Wasn't looking down on her. Wasn't looking through her. Wasn't staring at someone else while Sakura begged for more.

'Rider…' She begged, aware her moment of clarity was disappearing amidst the agony pumping into every cell in her body.

'Now, ease yourself into my affection. I will do what I can for you now, Master. Please. It would be my pleasure.'

Sakura didn't have a choice anymore. She nodded while she could, and Rider took her mercifully, tenderly, and passionately. She pulled her master's nightgown over her head, and engulfed her with intimacy Sakura had only dared dream of feeling. Her hand was between Sakura's legs, massaging her and giving more attention to _her_ desire than Shinji ever had.

'A-ah…ah…R-Rider…Mm…' Sakura realized she was rocking with Rider's touches, her chest teased and licked, and her servant's fingers already soaked with evidence of her sexual prowess. She was incredible, every stroke masterfully executed, and every caress met with goosebumps and waves of longing for more.

Rider's lips popped from the tip of Sakura's left breast, and she inched lower, her mouth tracing her master's prickling skin until she passed her hips, her waist, and began kissing between her legs, her tongue pressing in so deep Sakura let out a shriek, covering her mouth and muffling the following, perpetual moans that only became louder with relief and orgasmic release. Rider curled her tongue as she penetrated and withdrew, her sheer girth somehow more prevalent than anything Sakura had ever felt. It was as though Rider knew every inch of Sakura, and soon enough, the master could barely hold in her cries of delight, her mana burning but cooling at once.

**Good. So good. Oh, so good…!**

**I'm cumming…I'm cumming again and again…!**

**Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop!**

'C-cumming…' Sakura murmured, but Rider kept going, and Sakura didn't tell her to do otherwise for the hours that followed.

* * *

Rider gingerly stepped out from Sakura's room, licking her lips and wiping the sides of her mouth with her thumb. She adjusted her skirt, pulling it down so that her body was slightly more adequately covered. The moment she shut the door to her master's room, she brought forth her chained blades with a flick of her wrist, immediately crouching in preparation for the sensed threat of Zouken Matou.

'Calmed my friends, did you?' he uttered in his deep, dangerously crackling voice.

'She sleeps.' Rider breathed, disliking this man since the moment she first witnessed him during her summoning. He was more terrifying than some of the monsters that roamed alongside her during her time amongst the living.

'Good.' The man tapped the floor with the staff he hunched his dark form over. 'But with you being her servant now, the fits will only worsen. That does not favour her place in the war. You are but a woman, and I am far too old. If you wish for that girl to find true rest, take her to the boy and have him fulfill the only thing that useless grandson of mine could manage to accomplish.'

Rider processed the request, but was on the head of the Matou family within half of a second, her knife tracing against his decrepit neck, chains jingling beneath her now unmoving form poised to kill.

'You allowed such madness…?' Rider hissed.

'Heh. I gave her purpose. What more could a girl like her wish for?'

Rider grit her teeth and slit Zouken's throat without another thought. His form, naturally, evaporated into hundreds of bugs, each scampering into the darkness that was the manor Sakura had been forced to grow up in. An insane asylum. A palace of torture.

No matter his obvious absurdity, Zouken Matou _had_ brought up a reasonable recommendation. The Shirou boy could be useful, if Rider understood her master's needs competently. In that case, perhaps it was time to create a truce with the young man and his confrontational servant. With Sakura as her new master, Rider was somewhat more confident in her abilities, aware that Archer might not be willing to humour such an outlandish deal. Yet, it wasn't his decision now, was it? So long as it kept Sakura safe and stable, Rider would do anything.

Anything…

Anything…

She would protect this girl that reminded her too much of what it was like to have two glorious si –

A sound alerted Rider once more. Sakura's door opened, and the servant snapped her focus to her master, who had emerged. She had clothed herself in a white dress, barely managing to make it look presentable upon her form. Was she sleep walking? Rider could only pray, because the alternative – the immobilizing presence she had felt while sedating her master's yearning – was more than any single servant could dream of handling, she felt.

'Master, you should rest.' Rider cooed.

Sakura proceeded, however, her steps barely making a sound. She only said one word in a whisper of disconnected acknowledgment, and her shadow threatened to swallow Rider whole if she did anything to prevent this new urge.

Indeed, that word made even Rider freeze in place, her mana lines screaming for her to run while she could.

**'Candy.'**


	27. Chapter 27

An anomaly. No matter how many times he ran the statistics, Archer knew this present state of the Fifth Holy Grail War was a blip in the grand order of the World. Why was he summoned to such a strange version of history? If his memory served, and it was surprisingly somewhat accurate (although obvious gaps prevented him from having a complete advantage), Shirou was always meant to summon Saber – King Arthur.

Why?

Because of Avalon, of course.

Thus, did this mean that Rin Tohsaka had the legendary relic within her? No. Shirou was, within all normal parameters, the same individual Archer was born from. The boy was saved in the same fire that had enveloped Fuyuki City in the Fourth Holy Grail War. He had been raised by Kiritsugu Emiya, considering his name and living conditions. He had that same ignorant way of viewing the world that frequently tested Archer's resolve not to quite kill the boy yet.

Why?

Because this anomaly was far too riveting. With Rin Tohsaka summoning Saber somehow instead of Archer, what did it mean for this history's version of Archer in his foolish youth? If such a pivotal change in the war had occurred, was it possible Shirou could deviate from the path Archer felt nothing but disdain for now?

Thus far, it was still very much difficult to determine. Yet, Archer had to find out, because if Shirou somehow separated himself from the ideals that would do little more than burden him with the sins of the world, perhaps Archer could find _some_ peace in his existence, knowing not all Shirous were meant to destroy themselves for a fanciful vision of heroism that only existed in the dreams of children and fools…

Besides, Archer could always kill Shirou later, if absolutely necessary. In the worst-case scenario, Archer would prevent this world's Shirou from becoming another agent of death masked as a servant of justice.

That was, naturally, assuming Archer would survive this ridiculous war with an incompetent master providing him with the absolute minimal amount of mana to function appropriately. This was made abundantly clear twice now. First with Assassin, and then again with Caster. It was pathetic. Archer had fought Lancer well enough, being freshly summoned and full of mana. However, ever since then, Shirou tapped out at about a quarter of what Archer required in order to fight to his fullest, and thus, he didn't foresee getting too far in this current war without leaning on the alliance Shirou had rather intelligently made.

Indeed, Rin Tohsaka was quite clearly an obvious contender for winning the war with relative ease. Not only was the girl a top tier mage, from what Archer could tell, and if fragmented memory served, but Saber was easily one of the most powerful servants to possibly be summoned. The fact Shirou was her master in another timeline gave the other servants enough of a handicap to at least contend with her, to a degree. With support like that found in Rin, Saber could unleash her already stacked parameters and clear the board, surely.

Therefore, Archer was more than happy to align himself and Shirou with the pair. That would mostly allow Archer to witness the final moments of the war and see for himself if this timeline's Shirou was a complete imbecile or not. That was enough for Archer. He didn't need a wish if anything changed to that degree naturally.

The only variable that Archer hadn't anticipated, and it was irritating beyond reason, were these lingering emotions that constricted his persona when near Rin Tohsaka. His master had shown the same idiotic fixation, although this timeline had Rin shutting him down quite readily, which was a relief. Archer himself had no such merciful blow, and an aching in the servant's chest proved that some feelings simply didn't go away no matter how much time passed…or how many wars were fought across the universe and beyond. Archer felt an invisible pull to the girl, as though he should have been _her_ servant rather than not. Perhaps that _was_ the proper turn of events, and _something_ had skewed this world's process somehow.

Archer sighed, his arms crossed and his astral vision gazing over Fuyuki City from atop the Emiya manor. The boy was incapable of creating a half-decent Bounded Field, which left Archer on guard duty almost every night, even annoyingly rainy nights like this one. Shirou had been against the idea, at first, but Archer now had an investment he hadn't anticipated upon arriving in this world, and the more he watched this version of the war develop, the more he wished to see it to the end. So, he insisted, and Shirou submitted, the two men somehow functioning despite Archer's obvious annoyances. Shirou simply wanted to end the war with as few casualties as possible while keeping those he cared about and the city safe.

Fine.

Archer could humour that stance. The boy wasn't going on about ideals and a misconstrued notion of justice as much as Archer's memory recalled, and again, this could have to do with Archer's presence rather than Saber's.

Odd. Ironic. A cruel joke. Archer couldn't decide.

Whatever the case, if it came down to Archer versus Saber, should Archer even bother fighting? The woman, no matter how much Archer insisted on chastising her, had skill and the master to back her up. Did Archer fear her? That would be a strong statement. Did he know he hardly stood a chance? That was an undeniable reality. Saber had beaten Assassin, after all, and fairly easily, from what Archer could gather. Assassin was no slouch; his class be damned. Class didn't matter to that samurai. His abilities spoke volumes, and Archer had determined he might not survive during his first encounter with the mysterious being. Saber, on the other hand, had won. What did that say about the pecking order?

Archer shook his head, and did another perimeter check, not sensing anything nearby directly until a figure caught his eye, and he noted the Matou girl making her way to the manor. Looking to the sky, Archer could tell it was past midnight, perhaps closer to three in the morning. What the hell was Sakura Matou doing at this time? She already gave the servant the subtlest concept of apprehension; a feeling he couldn't recollect whatsoever from his past life when around the woman. No. She was a source of consistent comfort and dedication. Looking back, she was the epitome of a doormat, and it was only years later did Archer realize she had loved him when he was human.

This was likely the case now, but even if that was true, it did not logically explain why she would be up and about so late in the night; a fairly wet night at that. No. Archer's senses screamed at him to be cautious, and when he looked more closely at the girl, a bizarre multitude of dark stains obvious upon her otherwise white dress, Archer's chest constricted, and he leapt down from the roof, prepared to greet the girl proper himself, his instinct wreathing in discomfort.

'My master sleeps, Sakura Matou. What calls you to his manor so late at night.'

Sakura's head tilted, her hair loose and wild about her face, and her eyes dead, as though she somehow made her way to this point while asleep.

'Sempai…?' The girl blinked, and a chill ran down Archer's spine before another woman appeared, stepping through the rain as though it were a sheet of prismatic quality. Another servant. Rider, by process of elimination. Her eyes were covered, which clearly meant they were associated with her true identity. There were a number of individuals that could fit that detail, but Archer didn't care to pay it any more mind. The current scene required far more attention.

'I am Archer, and you both risk your lives standing before me now.'

'We do not come to fight.' Rider answered back calmly, her voice soothing and almost hypnotic. 'My master requires your master's…assistance.'

Archer raised a brow.

'The boy? How so?'

'It is a…delicate matter.' Rider continued, her evasion of the matter perplexing.

Sakura stepped in closer, touching Archer's chest. A wave of anxiety filtered through the servant like a beat of his heart, and he slapped her hand away, immediately feeling bad because of the way she cradled it thereafter in shock.

'S-Sempai…?'

'He is not your sempai, Master. He is nothing.' Rider held the girl tenderly. Rather intimately, really. Strange. Sakura seemed to calm, then, looking back up at Archer and a flicker of lunacy passing over her expression before she stood back up straight and twisted her head around, as if stretching her neck.

'May I please see Emiya-sempai, sir?'

'If you think I'm going to let you close to my master in your obvious state of insanity, you have another thing coming, girl.' Archer brought forth his duel weapons, the flash reflecting off the wet figures before him and the surrounding area.

'Oh…?' Sakura's face construed, morphing between distraught and laughter. Archer squinted in the rain, wondering if he really was going to be cutting both women down where they stood. It wasn't the perfect scenario, but there was so obviously something wrong with this master, and if left to her own devices, Archer feared what it meant for the war. Indeed, he hardly recognized Sakura Matou anymore. It hurt his heart more than he'd ever admit.

'Please.' Rider pleaded, stepping in front of her master with a hand outstretched. Archer couldn't tell if it was the rain or darkness that mislead him, but he could've sworn the limb was shaking. Was she afraid of fighting him?

'Away with you, Rider. Take your deranged master with you. That's my final warning. Your head remains attached due to the dynamic that exists between our masters. However, I will only show mercy for so long.'

'Deranged…?' Rider hissed, and Archer barely raised his right blade in time, the speed of Rider's attack exceeding anything he could have anticipated. The clang of the weapons was absorbed by the rain, and Archer slid back, taking up a new stance in preparation of another assault.

' _You_ show mercy to _me_?' Rider hummed, the pressure of her mana bearing down on Archer without restraint now. The rhetoric in the woman's words were heard loud and clear, and Archer scowled, understanding Sakura was nothing less than a master brimming with power, if Rider's movement and strength were any indication. He really had drawn the short straw in this war…

'Feh. Even less of a reason for me to let you in. I'll stand my ground, even if I must – '

'Sakura?' An irritatingly familiar voice spoke out from the entrance to the manor.

Archer dispelled his weapons, aware it was only a matter of time, considering the pull he had likely invoked on his master's feeble mana circuits. He had lost his opportunity amidst the conflict in his heart, and he knew, come what may, any misfortune following this latest development would be blood on his hands.

_Another layer, that is._

'Sempai…!' Sakura dashed through the puddles formed, stopping herself short of Shirou and her entire being seeming to change, as though a new persona had taken over completely. 'S-Sempai…I-I'm sorry for bothering you, but…'

The girl glanced down at her own clothes, as if realizing they were such a mess for the first time.

'Oh…! Mud. I'm so sorry, Sempai. I'm a mess. And I was scared. A-and…and…'

Shirou held Sakura's arms, not bothering to process anything but the girl's distress first and foremost.

'Let's get inside. You're shivering.' Finally, the boy glanced out past Archer, noting Rider and coming to a shockingly fast conclusion himself. His face notably dropped, and his brow furrowed in clear pain. 'I see.' He said simply, and Archer had trouble not respecting his maturity in the situation. 'You come inside, too. Rider, right?'

Rider nodded.

'One wrong move, woman, and I won't hesitate again.' Archer mumbled as dangerously as he could manage.

'Is that what happened?' Rider murmured unshaken…and rightly so, with a master like that as her handler.

* * *

Shirou reminded Archer of just how selfless and caring he used to be. The boy didn't ask any questions whatsoever until he had Sakura changed into a dry pair of clothes in the form of a t-shirt of his and sweatpants, and wrapped her in a warm spare blanket while offering to prepare some tea and a snack. He brought the girl and her servant into a spare room with a western style bed, and eased her atop it with a steaming drink in her hands and a small towel wrapped around her head before seating himself across the way in a simple chair.

Archer moved in next to Shirou as he started getting to the heart of the matter, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall while Rider stood at the foot of Sakura's bed, hardly moving and inherently unsettling in her stoicism.

'I have to ask again, Sakura. Are you okay?' The boy began, and it was nauseatingly considerate, for he had done so a few times as the group got organized.

'…Now I am, Sempai. Thank-you.'

Shirou breathed out in relief, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and hands held together like a prayer. He took enough time to put on a black muscle shirt, his grey shorts reaching to about his knees. Good. If need be, he could move freely.

'Okay. Do you mind if I ask a few other questions?'

'No, Sempai. Not at all.'

Archer raised a brow. Sakura was completely unhinged when she first arrived, but now, she seemed perfectly normal. Was Rider speaking the truth? Was her obsession with Shirou a sedative for whatever was driving her into apparent madness? This hadn't happened in the war Archer had archived. Not even close. What was with this timeline? How could it deviate this much? Was it truly because of the Rin girl summoning Saber? Was that the catalyst? It had to be. It was the one variable that made no sense from the beginning of these events…

'Shinji was Rider's master before, right? What exactly happened to him?'

Archer watched Sakura's expression, but it showed no sign of deception – which didn't mean anything coming from a psychopath.

'He…ran away. Grandfather sent him to another country because he was scared of dying after Saber and Rin-san attacked him.'

'Hm.' Shirou nodded, and Archer wondered if he was deceived like the fool he could be or questioning the validity of the answer in real-time. 'That sounds like something he'd do.'

'R-right? I'm glad he's not fighting anymore…'

'But now you have to? You're the master of Rider?'

'Yes…'

Shirou openly frowned.

'I'm glad you came here, Sakura. Really. This war…is crazy. I'm having trouble keeping up. Are you doing okay?'

'Oh. Yes.' Sakura smiled calmly toward Rider. 'I am lucky. My servant is lovely. She's very strong.'

'Only because of you, Master.' Rider answered solemnly, the slightest amount of weight in her words.

'I didn't know you were a mage…' Shirou went on.

'I didn't know you were either, Sempai. I suppose we have something unique in common now.'

'Heh. Yeah. Although I'd barely consider myself a proper mage.'

'That is an understatement…' Archer huffed, hardly able to help himself.

Sakura looked at Archer for a moment then, her eyes burrowing into his soul and physically causing him to shift his stance in discomfort. In another instant, she turned away, returning her attention to Shirou; the Shirou _she_ cared for.

'So, did something happen? Is that why you're here? I mean, I don't mind, but it is pretty late, and wandering around at night in the rain must've been rough. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Sakura.'

Sakura giggled, lifting her hand to her mouth.

'Oh, Sempai. There's no way you could have known.' She glanced to Archer again. 'B-but this next part might be nicer if we could…um…speak in private?'

'No.' Archer stepped in. He couldn't just ignore the feeling Sakura had given him prior to entering the manor. Although the man couldn't explain it fully, he recognized danger easily enough, and this girl was anything but perfectly normal no matter how convincing an act she insisted on putting on for Shirou.

'Oh.' Sakura recoiled, almost shrinking on the spot. 'But…'

'My master requires your master to maintain her stability, Archer. The act needed is a sensitive matter.' Rider intervened as well.

'That means little to me. All the better for us if your master loses her mind and self-destructs.' Even as he said the words, Shirou voiced Archer's own thoughts.

'It's okay, Sakura. Our servants can disappear, right?' Shirou turned his head ever so slightly to give Archer the smallest of nods.

'I don't see how that makes a difference…' But Archer complied, reverting to his astral form and seeing Rider do the same. Somehow, this appeared to help, and Sakura physically relaxed, cupping her hands in her lap and shifting her legs against one another.

'I…' She started with difficulty. 'This is…very hard for me to talk about, Sempai, b-but…I don't have a choice anymore. Rider helped me understand…that this isn't a normal life anymore, and if I don't do something…I-I'm scared of what might happen.'

'Sakura…?' Shirou stood up, kneeling in front of Sakura and giving her his utmost attention.

'Oh…This is horrible…' Sakura openly began to weep, her tears disrupting Archer's ability to be indifferent.

'Hey. It's okay.' Shirou encouraged. 'I know the war is scary. But we have help. Tohsaka-san is on our side.'

'What?' Sakura practically froze, her eyes slowly widening and refusing to blink.

'I have an alliance with her. We've been helping each other survive. She has an incredible servant, and she's so powerful! We'll be fine! There's nothing to worry about.'

 _Idiot._ Archer rolled his eyes.

'Ah. You and…Rin-san. Is that…it?' Sakura's voice trembled, and the girl Archer had initially encountered returned, however subtly. He waited in anticipation, prepared to eviscerate the woman if need be, his own feelings be damned.

'Well, yeah. If not for her, I might've lost completely by now. She's a little prickly, at first, but I know she's – '

 _Master, I pray you shut your mouth on that subject now or I might be forced to kill the girl before you in a matter of seconds._ Archer finally stepped in, and Shirou did as he was told, perhaps finally understanding Sakura's strange reaction.

'What's wrong?'

'Wrong…? Nothing.' Sakura giggled creepily. 'Nothing at all. I'm not scared of fighting in the war, Sempai. Rider is strong. She and I will be fine.'

'Then…?'

Sakura shifted forward, her face barely an inch from Shirou's before she touched his arm, holding it gingerly.

'But when I was a little girl, something – er, many – horrible things happened to me, and when I'm overwhelmed by magic, I start to go a little crazy.' Sakura's voice dipped, seductively transferring the information with a different persona now.

'When you were a little girl?'

'I'd rather you didn't know, Sempai. It's…not something I like talking about.' Rider's master blinked, releasing Shirou and slinking back tentatively. 'A-anyway…'

'So, you need my help with your magic…or something?'

'…Yes.'

'It might be better if we ask Tohsaka-san, then. She knows more than – '

'No.' Sakura snapped, meeting Shirou's eyes. 'It's…more complicated than that…'

'Then I don't know if I can…'

'You can.' Sakura blushed. 'I-I mean…I want it to be you…Sempai.'

'You know I'd do anything for you, Sakura. If it's in my power, then, of course, I'll help a friend.'

Sakura's right eye twitched, and Archer cringed. The girl, to her credit, continued, however.

'T-that's it, isn't it? I…' Sakura sighed, blinking long and hard. 'I really didn't want to say anything…B-but…I have to.'

'Sakura…?'

'I love you, Sempai.' Sakura confessed, tearing up again.

The room went silent, both individuals stuck in the words Sakura had, no doubt, pushed out with extreme will.

Archer had to admit he was impressed. The girl had never gone so far for him. Another massive deviation. Shirou, understandably, was stunned, his face frozen in mid-sentence. Sakura proceeded desperately.

'And you don't have to love me back. I doubt you could, if you knew what sort of girl I am. B-but…but I need you to at least _pretend_ to love me, Sempai. At night. Just for a little while, if you would be so kind…'

'I…I'm not sure I follow.' Shirou stayed knelt before Sakura, to his credit, but his voice was squeaky, clearly thrown by everything coming at him suddenly. Even Archer wondered if he was understanding the implications presented.

'Sempai…' Sakura slipped off the bed and nervously placed her arms around Shirou's neck, pressing her body against his, the softness of her bountiful chest making the boy's eyes widen in realization.

'Y-you mean…?' Shirou's hands quivered at Sakura's waist, deciding whether or not to hold her.

'Pretend I'm whoever you need me to be…even if it's…i-it's…a-anyone I know. But please, Sempai. I need you. I…I'm scared I'll lose my mind if you don't.'

'But me, Sakura…?'

'Oh, Sempai.' Sakura sighed, pressing her head against Shirou's and trembling. 'It's always been you. It would be a dream come true…'

Archer could imagine Shirou's thought process. It wasn't so hard for him, after all. The girl had said all the right words. She knew how Archer's master worked through information. The catalyst was surely the use of "need". Shirou could be Sakura's hero. She was in clear discomfort and pain. Surely the boy could tell that much. She put on a good front, but he knew this Sakura better than even Archer, and therefore, he must've seen the warning signs clearly. This girl wasn't the one he knew anymore. She was not only a master now, but she was becoming something else entirely, and without Shirou's help, he would lose her completely.

What choice was there? Sakura had played her hand brilliantly.

Shirou's hands found her waist, then, and he pulled her in, a gasp escaping the girl's throat as streams of tears flooded her face. She gripped at his back terribly, almost clawing the shirt that protected the boy's skin. Archer felt it in that moment. An indescribable surplus of pity. What had happened to this girl? He had seen such despair in his journeys across history. This unparalleled relief, and fear, and anxiety, and joy, and agony belonged to only the most mentally and physically abused of those Archer "saved". Sakura hadn't expected a response so positive. Indeed, she _expected_ to be rejected, because that was her life until now. Archer bit at the side of his mouth, regret filling his souls as Shirou's mana spiked in correlation with what he knew Sakura was asking of him.

Shirou parted from the girl, still holding her arms and easing her back onto the bed, grabbing a few tissues from a nearby box and sitting next to her, offering the relief to Sakura's tears.

'I-I'm sorry, Sempai. This was not how I…How I wanted to…tell you…' She sobbed.

'It's okay.' Shirou spoke lowly, his expression riddled with complex thoughts. 'I…I can't answer your confession just yet. You deserve better than that. But…but I'll take care of you, Sakura. That's a promise. I'll do whatever you need me to so that you're okay. However…' He stood up abruptly, left the room for half a minute, and returned with a ring of keys, loosening one from the collection and placing it on her lap.

'However,' Shirou continued. 'If we're going to do _anything_ , then I want to be your boyfriend. Officially. You'll stay here, with Archer and I, and I'll do everything in my power to protect you going forward.'

'Sempai…' Sakura picked up the key and held it to her chest, hugging it affectionately. 'You're too kind…I-if you knew what I've done…'

'I also have an idea of what you've been through.' Shirou answered back with a hint of anger in his voice. 'And this is a long time coming; especially if Shinji is gone now. If you'll accept me, then I'll help you, Sakura. I will.'

'Y-you know…what I'm asking of you, don't you, Sempai? I-I'm scared you don't…'

Shirou shrugged with a grin, and then touched Sakura's face, bringing it closer to his until he was kissing her softly, the interaction intimate enough to make Archer turn away for the moment it lasted. It wasn't a peck. It was an exchange with enough implication to force a small moan through Sakura's voice.

'I have an idea.' He replied.

'U-ugh…' Sakura hiccupped, her expression crumbling. 'No…I'm so filthy…And you're so…kind…'

'Sakura.' Shirou began rubbing her head teasingly. 'I'd appreciate it if you didn't say mean things about my girlfriend.'

And there were even more tears. So many, in fact, Archer finally felt it safe to leave the room entirely.

 _I'll be in the hall, Master. Take care of her._ The man relayed with but a touch of misery in his transference.

* * *

'She's asleep. Passed out in my arms and didn't budge when I tucked her in.' Shirou breathed out so deeply his voiced huffed alongside the clear exhaustion. He joined Archer out on the back patio of the manor, a spot that brought forth too many memories for Archer's liking, yet he couldn't resist being here in this moment, standing under the shelter of a manor he couldn't forget. The rain had become nothing more than a light drizzle, the scent of a damp world somehow calming.

'Not a surprise. She exhausted herself with emotion.'

Shirou took a seat, not caring that his legs were getting damp from the overhang.

'Did you see it?' He asked, withholding the temptation to sound frightened.

'I sensed it, more so.' Archer admitted, fidgeting with the material of his red garb about his arm.

'What's happening to her? Sakura's there…but so is something else. And it…' Archer glanced down to Shirou's hands. They were shaking. 'It terrifies me.'

'Mm.' Archer acknowledged. 'So, you're not a complete fool.'

'I've known Sakura for a few years now. There's a shadow around her, and it was there in the room with us. Is that what's…messing her up? If I…do what she asks, will it help?'

'One would assume.' Archer finally sat beside his master, the erratic feed of his mana unlike the usually fairly stable boy.

'I've always cared about Sakura like a little sister. I've only _just_ started thinking she could be something else, but I needed a little more time. I wanted to deal with the war first.'

'Ideally. But circumstances in any war change by the hour. Best sort your feelings out and proceed as quickly as possible.'

Shirou smirked.

'You're in a weirdly nice mood tonight. Everything okay?'

'The weather is to blame, perhaps.' Archer answered, not wishing to go further into it.

'Yeah. Damp and cold. Not the nicest night.'

More silence save for the remnants of rain pelting the earth. Archer would have to be extra vigilant if he wished to see this through to the end. Dropping his guard, even for a moment, was out of the question so long as that girl was around. Whatever was happening to her, he knew it couldn't be underestimated. Lack of knowledge regarding any enemy was the worst of disadvantages, and every survival instinct in Archer told him allowing Sakura time to cultivate whatever was developing within her was asking for an early death for anyone. Shirou likely knew this, but was emotionally compromised, and Archer honestly couldn't quite fault him for it. Thus, he would be the voice of reason, so he could at least tell himself he attempted as much.

'Your desire…is to be a hero, right?' The servant began, and Shirou exhaled with a small chuckle.

'Yeah. And I know where you're going with this.'

'Do you?'

'One for many, or many for one? Is that it?'

Archer couldn't hide his surprise, and instead, turned his face the opposite way Shirou was looking, pretending to focus on something in the distance.

'It scared you that much, did it?'

'…Pretty much.'

'And where are you with your decision?'

'Well, the more I think about it…' Shirou smiled helplessly, Archer needing to see his expression as he answered. 'The more I wonder if I could ever knowingly hurt her.'

'This one girl? Truly?'

'Maybe it took a life or death situation for me to realize just how much I care about her, Archer. But every minute that goes by from the moment she was crying for my help, I understand how much I've taken Sakura's presence in my life for granted and how I can't really imagine a day without her.'

'She appealed to your softness, Master. She used her womanly wiles to manipulate you. This could all be a farce to use you to get to Saber's master and then end you thereafter. That darkness inside her won't go away. You don't have the means or knowledge to do anything about it. _I_ don't even know how to approach this danger.'

'You know she didn't trick me.' Shirou muttered in frustration. 'She was _begging_ for help – something Sakura would never do if she didn't have to. She'd sooner suffer in silence, if it was an option. But it's not. Not anymore. She needs a hero. And I can be her hero, damn it.'

'While hundreds of others potentially suffer as they did the war prior?' Archer pushed, needing to see his master's resolve.

Shirou clicked his tongue, a rare display of unfiltered frustration taking hold of him.

'…I need to sleep on all this. I'm turning in.'

Shirou stood up and proceeded to the entrance to the manor, the boy barely recognizable to Archer now, somehow. In another sporadic moment of the night, Archer called after him, his voice strained and catching in his throat.

'I do not disagree with your current stance, Master.' Archer reassured, grimacing nonetheless. 'I simply wish for you to understand the repercussions. That's all. I am but a servant, and will remain as such no matter what path you choose.'

Shirou held the handle to the door for a moment, and then slid it open.

'Thanks.' He replied quietly. 'Goodnight, Archer.'

'…Goodnight.' Archer leaned back, closing his eyes and taking a gamble. 'Show yourself, Rider, if you are there.'

The woman manifested near the edge of the deck, stepping soundlessly toward Archer, her seductive movements surely a distraction to any normal male or even female that gained the opportunity of witnessing such a servant.

'How far gone is the girl?' Archer questioned. 'I want the truth.'

'…It depends on your master.' Rider answered, her voice as alluring as her movements.

'What's happening to her?'

'…Even I do not know with certainty.'

'Then convince me not to kill her before that beast brewing within her bowels manifests and murders us all.'

'The instincts of the archer class, I assume?'

'The instincts of a man who has seen more death than most.'

Rider hummed, pacing behind Archer.

'I won't let anything happen to her.'

'Yet you came here for my master's help. What more can _you_ do?'

'Fight any who would harm her.'

'Until she has no further need for you.'

'If the time comes, I will accept such judgement.'

'Again, I ask: all this for one girl?'

Rider didn't answer immediately. She may have been angered. It was hard to tell with a woman that gave so little to go on. Her rebuttal came with a calm ferocity that made Archer's skin prickle with anticipation.

'If you had any concept of her pain, perhaps you wouldn't speak with such ignorance.'

And Rider was gone.

'Heh. Always was oblivious with women…' Archer rubbed his head, and the rain began to pick up again, the depth of the night mirroring the servant's own trepidations.


	28. Chapter 28

_"Daddy? Why did that woman wink at you? And why was her skirt so short?"_

_"Don't think anything of it, Rin. She shouldn't be standing in such a space. I'll have to make a call and have that sector of the city inspected. It's not even that late yet…"_

_"She seemed happy."_

_"That was a false smile, Rin. Her features were being used as a tool of deception. While some circumstances require such trickery, it is important to be capable of recognizing when someone is lying to your face."_

_"Oh."_

_"I see that my explanation does not satisfy your curiosity. Allow me to elaborate as much as I should, considering your maturity."_

_"Okay!"_

_"She is an escort, to put it kindly. Sad, pathetic, lonely individuals pay an exorbitant amount of money for her time and mock affection. She laughs, bats her eyes, and gives her clients touches of affection, depending on the total paid for her services."_

_"So…she's an actress?"_

_"Hm. Perhaps. The good ones are, in any case."_

_"She was pretending to like you?"_

_"She wanted my money. That is all. She could tell I have done well in my life, although considering I am with you, I am taken aback that she would even bother."_

_"She wouldn't want to be my fake friend?"_

_"Hahah! No. The women generally pay attention to men only, although I suppose another woman would be acceptable, if the price was right. Further proof of their eccentricity toward conventional morality. Truly a pitiful lot."_

_"Why is it bad for two girls to be friends? Girls get lonely, too."_

_"A fair point, Rin. However, the services offered by women like that tend to lean toward a falsely hopeful romantic relationship. Kissing, hugging, and acts like that are usually involved."_

_"Oh. Um…so she is a pretend girlfriend more than a friend."_

_"Correct."_

_"And some girls want a girlfriend?"_

_"Ahem. That is, I suppose such anomalies exist within this world more frequently with every year that passes. Such is the result of overpopulation and complacency. The purpose of existence is becoming more skewed daily. We all have a role to fill, to some degree, and I hardly see the purpose of merely existing for one's own self-satisfaction and exploration of social deviancy."_

_"That's weird."_

_"It_ is _weird, Rin. Well put. Same sex relationships cannot reproduce. They cannot pass on their legacy. It's an entirely selfish act typically born from emotional tragedy, fear, or perhaps even a baseless need for attention. I shudder to even consider the Tohsaka line ending in such a crude and hollow way. I would turn in my grave, most certainly."_

_"Don't worry, Daddy. I like boys."_

_"That is reassuring, Rin. It is a natural desire to pine for attention from the opposite sex so long as it is done in a healthy manner. Always remember this, my love: you are a Tohsaka, and the heir to my fortune in heaven and on earth. We are one of the last remaining great families, and you will settle for no less than a man equally worthy of our greatness."_

_"I wish I could marry you, Daddy."_

_"Hahah! I'll remind you of that someday, Rin. But at least allow me to give my approval of any man that may tickle your fancy in the years to come."_

_"Okay. But for now, I just want to learn more magic."_

_"Heh. And more you will acquire from me, Rin. Indeed, you have more talent and potential than I could have ever dared to dream of. You make your mother and I excessively proud, and not a day goes by that I do not count my blessings that you are my daughter and the next to lead our incredible legacy."_

_"I'll do my best, Daddy!"_

_"I know you will. I know with certainty that you will, Rin."_

* * *

Rin's alarm clock rattled on her bedside table, the dream abruptly interrupted and leaving her in a stranger headspace than she was already dealing with prior to finally managing to get a bit of sleep no matter how rough it had ultimately been.

The young Tohsaka heir pounded blindly at the space next to her until she felt the clock, swiftly shutting the accursed thing off and barely managing to sit up and out of the bundle of blankets she had cocooned herself in to feel some level of warmth and safety. Her hair made Rin feel like a witch, it was so erratic and tangled. Her shirt was slipping off her shoulder. And finally, her chest ached the more the reality of her current situation settled into her mind.

Replaying the night before with Saber was tragic, and it only left Rin in a terribly compromised mental state which was made even worse when she knew she had a war to fight with only a singular contender out of the standings completely out of seven. Still five more combinations of masters and servants to deal with. At least Archer could be removed from the equation for now, while Rider was in more of a grey area. Rin would practise caution with Sakura, considering the death of Shinji and her progressively unpredictable nature that chilled Rin to the bone when it peeked out from behind her sister's normally gentle smile.

The pain came again to Rin's heart, tumbling down into her stomach until she gripped it, knowing she had to at least work through the whirlwind of emotions threatening to bring her to abstract tears and moans of defeat.

 _Rejection, huh?_ Rin thought firmly. _So, this is what I've put so many guys through._

However, she would cut herself _some_ slack, for approximately one hundred percent of the confessions she had ever received were from boys who didn't even know the first thing about her. Her relationship with Saber, despite its actual length, had deepened so intimately that Rin felt closer to her than any other person in her life since her father. Thus, the pain of the rejection hurt that much more, because Rin _knew_ she could fall even harder for Saber if the young woman had allowed it.

Perhaps mercifully, Saber had pre-emptively ended any chance of such a futile romance from taking the next step because, as she wisely had stated, there simply wasn't a point. Not with perhaps a week, at most, of this current war left. Saber would return to her status as a heroic legend, and Rin would return to the life she knew before Saber. Before King Arthur. Before she realized what love – real love – in all its infancy, could possibly be…

Ironically, Rin's memories manifested in the form of a dream that aligned far too closely with reality. Her father would have never approved of any such romance. As much as Rin adored, idolized, and loved the man, she knew his one opportunity was an inability to rethink his philosophical stances in life. Certainly, he would likely never take anything his own daughter said seriously on the matter. There were very few Rin envisioned standing a chance of swaying the late head of the Tohsaka household. Yes. Saber had relieved Rin of the temptation to sully her father's legacy further, and she would have to, perhaps, thank her for that as well. Saber's maturity regarding the matter was, by and large, the correct, logical, and elegant way of handling the budding feelings on both sides.

Thus, around and around Rin went. For the mere thought of knowing Saber had humoured the notion of being with Rin romantically both elevated her to the heavens and crushed her into the ground. Saber had to consciously resist the urge to give in to her desires for her master, and she wasn't just providing lip service either, because Rin had heard and seen the agony in Saber's presentation. The king was obviously shaken by the prospect as well, and the Tohsaka heir decidedly latched onto that notion with ferocity, using it as a brace so that she could prepare herself for a day at school.

School.

Really. It felt so juvenile and ridiculous amidst a war. Fortunately, however, Rin had a secondary purpose for attending her classes this day, and that was due to the intel Shirou gathered. She wished to speak with the boy further before creating a plan of action. Utilizing Archer wasn't an awful idea if it meant solidifying another servant's elimination from the war. Therefore, Rin would focus on the task at hand while lamenting her conversation with Saber the night before as little as possible.

'What's done is done.' Rin told herself, proceeding clean her teeth, wash her face, brush her hair, and change into her school's winter uniform, for the days remained consistently chilly as of late. Once her everyday preparations were complete, Rin took a deep, purposeful breath in at the top of her stairs, and proceeded to the main floor where she would inevitably find Saber and come face to face with any lingering awkwardness that surely existed between the two women.

Rin took the first step, and shouldered her father's perspectives to better sway her tempted mind. She was a mage, a Tohsaka heir, and a master in this war first and foremost – not an adolescent girl chasing after romance with a legendary hero and king among men.

'Foolishness. Proceed with elegance, Rin Tohsaka.' She reprimanded herself, and equipped mental armour she hadn't dawned in quite some time. Yes, since her training with her father and that infuriating priest. She would close her emotions off and win this war. That was the correct path. It was always the only path. Her father was right; deviation from victory was just that, and it frequently led to a fitting defeat. Separating one's self from personal feelings was the first step in becoming a true mage. Rin understood his words more than ever, and proceeded down the rest of her stairs to meet with her servant first, her comrade second, and her friend third.

* * *

Rin found Saber seated in one of her grand pieces of furniture with perfect posture, her eyes closed and her hands placed over her knees as if she was meditating. She was wearing the white button up shirt and blue skirt that looked far too good on her, and she was picturesque to the point of Rin praying perhaps she hadn't been sensed upon her arrival. This, of course, was an impossibility.

'Good morning, Master.' Saber fluttered her eyes open and smiled gently.

'Good morning.' Rin consciously pushed the ping of discomfort in her heart one final time.

'I hope you slept well.'

'I did. Thank-you.'

'No disturbing dreams?'

'…Not really.'

'I wish I could say the same.' Saber revealed.

'Oh. Are you okay?' Rin sat across from her servant, evaluating her somewhat abnormal expression of restrained curiosity.

'It is not entirely uncommon for a servant and master to gain glimpses of one another's past through dreams.' Saber began, and Rin subdued the urge to blush suddenly. 'And I believe I saw your father and a younger version of yourself last night.'

'O-oh. Right.'

'The words were mostly muddled, and my memory does not serve me well at this moment, but one thing I took away from the interaction was that…you loved him very much, didn't you?'

'Well, yeah. He was my father.' Rin crossed her arms, turning her head away slightly.

'Indeed. I suppose that's true.'

'Sorry for disturbing your rest, in any case.' Rin searched for the remote to the television, finding it on the coffee table and taking it into her hands, the intimidating number of buttons on the thing always stressing her out upon immediately observing the device.

'Not at all, Master.' Saber clutched a hand close to her chest. 'However, I feel emotionally taxed from the vision. Not only did I get a sense of your pride, adoration, and love for the late head of your family, but I also…I also obtained a notion of your deep, deep sadness in relation to losing him.'

'Again, he was my father.' Rin bristled, knowing it wasn't fair, but in no mood to rehash _that_ scar while a new one was still bleeding.

'Of course. My apologies.' Saber pulled back, and Rin felt worse.

'Ugh. I'm sorry, too, okay? I guess I _didn't_ sleep that well, and yes, that dream messed with my head a bunch. And…you know.' Rin didn't feel the need to elaborate, and Saber nodded knowingly as her master turned the television on and switched it to the news immediately. Best to get a handle on any changes in the city since servants like Caster were becoming more active.

"Yet another ten victims have been found collapsed due to the mysterious virus spreading through Fuyuki City." A young woman with short black hair announced with a mic in hand, standing in front of a taped off sector of Fuyuki City. "Citizens are encouraged to wear masks and use hand sanitizers when possible. Although previous victims show signs of recovery, older individuals and children are more susceptible to severe reactions that cause longer periods of recuperation. Health officials continue to look for the cause of the developing epidemic, but so far, no definitive answers are available."

Rin pushed her hand through her hair and sighed. If only Caster had been dealt with the night before, these victims would be able to go about their days without worry. It was frustrating, but Rin told herself that the Grail War wasn't supposed to be easy either. She couldn't save everyone. Such was this fight.

'We best end Caster as soon as possible, Master. Her actions are inexcusable.'

'I was hoping with the defeat of Assassin that she wouldn't require as much mana, but perhaps she has a master like Emiya-kun and has been driven to such extremes.'

'Or she simply wishes to increase her capabilities.'

'Perhaps…' Rin's eyes caught Saber's, and she hastily returned her focus to the television screen as the scene cut to a new location where a small entourage of police vehicles, paramedics, and even more caution tape was behind the male, clean-cut announcer.

"In breaking news, a murder took place last night between two and three in the morning, according to specialists. The victim was found on the side of the road with their throat slit, face slashed, and chest caved in. No pictures or footage have been released yet, and the victim's identity is undiscernible as of the present. Reports state that the victim's skin was a bizarre shade of grey upon discovery. Truly a heinous and mysterious act that has forced the police to begin a very intense investigation."

'Oh, my God…!' Rin covered her mouth.

'The work of another servant?' Saber asked.

'I-I'm not sure.' Rin would admit. 'I hope not, but the skin tone change suggests possible mana disruption. At least Caster isn't killing her victims. This feels like an entirely different scenario.' Rin's mind flickered a picture of Sakura at her front door, covered in blood as a result of her murdering Shinji. No. That couldn't be it. Sakura had defended herself against Shinji. What did she gain from murdering a random civilian? Besides, did she even have the strength to cause so much damage? Did Rider? But there was no answer to "why?". Rin was being overly paranoid. Wasn't she?

'It would be preferable to end the war sooner than later at this rate. Far too many innocents becoming involved for my taste.' Saber shook her head in disapproval.

"And now, over to you, Akira-san, for the weather…"

Rin leaned back in her chair, responding to Saber's suggestion.

'Agreed. Emiya-kun has a lead on Caster's master. I'll be confirming his identity today at school, since he may very well be one of our instructors. Then, we'll likely make our move tonight or tomorrow depending on the plan of action. Hopefully tonight. The sooner the better.'

'Very well.' Saber sounded pleased. 'In the meantime, shall I do what I can to gather information potentially related to Lancer while you are at school? Should you need me, you can always use a Command Seal, although I doubt that would be necessary unless a servant or master is bold enough to make a move amongst so many people.' Saber's voice had lost much of the intimacy it housed the night before. It was business as usual, and Rin supposed that made the most sense. If either woman exposed themselves as they had recently, it could only result in more heartache. They were fellow soldiers in this war. They still trusted one another completely, but the dangerous, flirtatious game they had been playing was now at an end, and Rin knew that it was absolutely the correct course of action.

'That's true. Best not waste more time. I hate the idea of using another Command Seal, but it shall be a risk we take to progress more hastily in this war.' Rin turned off the television after determining that little more useful information would be displayed. It was just irritating white noise now. She couldn't care less about sports or the latest celebrity gossip at this point.

A low grumbling sound suddenly intruded upon the following silence, and Rin's eyes widened, her mouth tightening in embarrassment.

'Was that your…?' Saber was clearly holding back the urge to smile too obviously.

'I'm hungry, okay?' Rin snapped, turning scarlet.

'Then I believe our first order of business will be to have breakfast before going our separate ways for the day.' Saber restrained some laughter.

'S-sure. I'll whip something up for us.' Rin proceeded to the kitchen, opening her fridge to find some eggs, bread, jam, butter, orange juice, and milk. She then extracted hash browns from the freezer, and put on a red apron, not wishing to dirty her uniform. She hadn't intended on making anything elaborate for breakfast. In all honesty, she had planned on skipping the meal. But now that her stupid stomach had outed her, she would make something decent for herself and Saber. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Saber enjoyed a good meal, and despite the agreement the master and servant had come to, it didn't mean she couldn't treat her comrade to a proper meal before a busy day.

'You are a cruel master…' Saber muttered suddenly, her hand covering her mouth.

Rin raised a brow as she turned on a couple of the stove's elements and plugged in the toaster.

'Pardon me?' She earnestly didn't know what the servant was referring to.

'…Nothing, Master. Is there anything I can do to help?'

'If you'd like, you can butter the toast when it pops. I like it melted; you know?'

'Understandable. I shall monitor the situation closely.'

Rin laughed, and naturally, the sound of joy was dampened by her own mind's cruelty. Saber practically scowled at the device while her master began mixing the eggs and pouring them onto a pan. She simultaneously started on the hash browns, and quickly procured glasses of orange juice for her and Saber to drink.

'You claim to dislike the process of cooking, but you seem to have a knack for it, Master.'

'Just because I _can_ do it doesn't mean I enjoy it. I find it overly time-consuming, and I don't care that much for an incredible meal.' Rin shrugged, mixing the eggs as they toughened into a more solid form worth manipulating on the pan. 'However, cooking with the idea of filling someone else's stomach isn't so terrible, I've discovered. Who would've thought?'

'…Indeed.'

Rin turned back to her stove, and felt Saber's eyes on her. She wasn't sure what to make of the pressure, and her mana lines tingled with absurd anticipation. She hated her inability to completely discard the feelings that had only barely surfaced. Could Rin imagine if she allowed her emotions to manifest completely? This would be akin to torture. Small wonder "love" was the focus of so much poetry, songs, and books. It was a maddening concept even in its earliest stages.

The toaster popped, and Saber wielded the knife Rin provided her with alarming expertise, her ability to lather butter upon lightly crisped bread impressive and dazzling.

'Nicely done.' Rin winked.

'Twas a weak opponent, admittedly.'

Both girls laughed, and the hole in Rin's heart expanded, a bitterness threatening to consume her ability to think straight. She hastily finished preparing the rest of the breakfast, plating the food and avoiding Saber's eyes as much as possible. Rin downed her glass of orange juice and procured a single piece of toast prior to removing her apron and making her way to the front of the manor. Saber, naturally, followed her master with the slightest of alarm in her voice.

'You are not staying for the meal, Master?'

'The drink and this slice of toast will be enough until lunch time. I don't want to be late for school after missing class recently and everything.' Rin lied, resisting the urge to clutch at her chest where the throbbing pain persisted.

'Oh…' Saber's trailing affirmation hardly helped matters. 'Very well. I…appreciate the effort you exerted for my sake, Master. Please be careful on your way to school, and do not hesitate to summon me, should you need to.'

Rin tapped her shoes upon the ground to confirm their stability, meeting Saber's green eyes and restricting the grimace she couldn't help from the beauty – both inside and out – before her.

'Right. You, too, Saber. Take care of yourself…'

Rin managed to make her exit, but stood at the entrance to her manor, staring out into the world without Saber immediately by her side. It was like ripping off a bandage, her skin wreathing with unexpected pain and her limbs numb. It had only been a few days. Just a few. How could she feel like this? How could she feel so naked and vulnerable and…and lonely? More lonely than ever before – and Rin thought that impossible.

The young woman steeled her resolve and started on her way to school. If she hustled, she would just make the first bell. She didn't regret providing Saber with a nice breakfast. No. She relished the opportunity, paradoxically. She still cared about Saber, admittedly. She still wanted the best for the woman. She wanted to help her obtain her wish, no matter what, even if Rin wasn't a part of that ultimate equation. Saber deserved happiness. She had lived her life for others the moment she pulled Caliburn from the stone. She clearly had even darker secrets she hadn't told Rin yet. Rin would do everything she could to help King Arthur win this war. If she could manage that, at least, perhaps she could fill the gaping hole in her heart with the knowledge that she had helped the first person she had ever felt such intense romantic feelings for…

* * *

Rin _just_ made it to school on time, with practically nobody but the teacher at the gate present to greet her.

'Unlike you to narrowly miss a tardy, Tohsaka-san.' The physical education instructor, Takeshita-sensei, chuckled.

'My apologies, Sensei.'

'Oh, no worries. The first bell hasn't rung just yet. Have a good day.'

'You as well, Sensei.' Rin bowed as she passed by, noting a few other students making their way into the building from a distance now.

 _Can you hear me, Saber?_ Rin projected, more than aware it was likely futile.

Alone. How had she done it for so many years? Utterly alone. Her classmates. Teachers. Kirei. Sakura. Shirou. Her "friends". None of them compared to the mere thought of having Saber at her side. Ignorance was truly bliss, wasn't it? Rin never _quite_ understood that saying until this very moment as she made her way to the doors leading into her school. It all felt like a dream – like a distraction from the bigger picture that would disappear within a week, if Rin was lucky. If only she hadn't become a master. If only she hadn't learned what it meant to expose herself so intimately to another living being. She would still be getting by with relative ease. Not now. Not ever, perhaps. Because now Rin knew what living – truly living – felt like.

Once Rin made it into her classroom, she was instantly ambushed by Kaede and Yukika, who had been sick for a little while, so, it was good to see her again.

'Have you heard the latest buzz around school? Huh? Huh? Have you?' Kaede followed Rin to her chair, Yukika trailing behind as the conversation within the entirety of the classroom _did_ feel more animated than usual.

'Considering I just arrived, no.'

'Oh, man!' Kaede was beyond elated, and it was somewhat amusing to see her in even higher spirits than normal. 'I'm _so_ happy I get to break the news! Ah! You're not going to believe it!'

'Then you best tell me before our instructor arrives.' Rin grinned.

'Right! Right! Well, here it is…!' Kaede leaned in, a faint scent of sweat mixed with some form of floral perfume following her quick movement. 'Sakura-chan is totally dating Emiya-kun now! No lie!'

Rin flinched back, blinking rapidly and then regaining her composure with subtle effort.

'Is that so?' She managed to reply.

'Isn't it insane? I totally thought Emiya-kun had the hots for you. I guess we were all completely off base. Kane-chan is livid, but Sakura-chan has been gunning for Emiya-kun for forever, so it's about damn time, in my opinion, you know? Ah! They looked so cute this morning! Holding hands and everything! Sakura-chan was _totally_ beaming! It was _adorable_!'

Rin smiled softly, a wave of relief passing over her until she allowed her mind to dissect everything a little further. Did Sakura remember the night before? Was she aware of the Grail War now? Was she expecting to join up with Shirou and Rin from here on out? It was all becoming much more complicated than Rin wanted. Was Sakura's recoil a one-time scenario? Would she need help again? Could Shirou hope to provide such assistance? Was that why they were together to begin with? The change in relationship was too sudden. That was the red flag Rin focussed on. There had to be some form of catalyst. And what better catalyst than the Fifth Holy Grail War?

'Not only that, but Shinji-kun has apparently moved to America to study abroad? Random, huh? He's going to get a rude awakening with those amazons, I tell you. Oh, well. Guess he won't be bothering you anymore, huh, Rin-chan?' Kaede nudged Rin playfully.

It wasn't out of Zouken Matou's reach to make Shinji disappear entirely. Yet, no matter how horrible Shinji was, Rin felt a tinge of sympathy for the boy. He was raised with no expectations and no love. He was pitiful, but that didn't mean he should be cast aside like a piece of trash. However, that's precisely how someone like Zouken viewed him. His own grandson was nothing more than a pawn to be moved on the lunatic's personal chessboard. If the head of the Matous felt that way about his own flesh and blood, what had Sakura endured under his watch? Rin shivered at the thought.

'They're not all bad. I have an American pen pal…' Yukika claimed, her quiet and squeaky voice making her sound even smaller than she already was.

'Seriously? Is he as real as that samurai cosplayer you've been going on about?' Kaede nudged her friend now, grinning devilishly.

'Samurai cosplayer?' Rin inquired, thinking of Assassin, naturally, and his incredible presence as such a legendary warrior.

'I…made a trip to Ryuudou Temple a few times to ask for a blessing to heal my flu recently. I met a strange man dressed in a samurai outfit who hung around the middle of the stairs. He was really kind and…handsome. He talked to me for a really long time about things.'

'Like what?' Rin raised a brow, likely surprising Kaede by zeroing in on this particular piece of information when so many other interesting topics were up for grabs. Was it possible…? Assassin was a bit of an odd one. Could he have made contact with one of Rin's classmates before his defeat?

'Oh, um, nature, birds, and going to school. I don't know…' Yukika blushed, obviously smitten. Rin could sympathize. It was too simple a task to be completely enamored with a being of a completely different plain of existence.

'You…should be careful around strangers.' Rin decided to say simply, doubting the samurai would ever be seen again by her friend, unfortunately. It was the fate of servants, after all.

'Huh? You believe her?' Kaede grunted.

'Why would she make something like that up? It's far too specific.'

'Well, maybe, but…'

The bell rang, disrupting further conversation and leaving Rin to toil through a couple of periods alone; truly alone. Saber was nowhere to be found, and Rin's most prevalent thoughts echoed without someone else chiming in. It was much more isolating than Rin anticipated, and she found she missed Saber desperately, as though a piece of herself had been lost. She felt this way aware that she _would_ see Saber later. How would Rin feel when she _knew_ there was no prayer of seeing Saber ever again once the war concluded?

 _Enough_. _Enough, you foolish girl. What would your father think?_

The Grail War took priority right now; not these childish thoughts full of nonsensical consideration and impossibilities.

* * *

Finally, lunch-hour came, and Rin bought a quick pre-made meal before making her way to the rooftop where she knew Shirou (and now Sakura) would be waiting. They both had amazing looking bento boxes, likely curtesy of Sakura, who seemed like she would be a great cook.

'Hi, Rin-san! Thanks for coming.' Sakura waved excitedly. Rin had never seen her look so bright and cheerful before. It was beautiful, yet shame enveloped the older sister, memories of a sinful night constantly dancing through Rin's mind. She couldn't make the images of Sakura's naked body sprawled upon a bed disappear. She kept seeing Sakura's shapely breasts being fondled by Rider. She could taste her sister's skin. She could feel their breasts pressed together while a servant caressed them both.

'You okay, Tohsaka-san?' Shirou asked, breaking Rin out of her momentary daze. Thank God he couldn't read minds. What would Shirou think if he knew? He didn't even have to know that they were actually sisters to be revolted by how perverted Rin had acted that night. No matter the reasons, Rin couldn't shake the embarrassment.

'Y-yes. Fine. Now, shall we begin this meeting?'

'Let's.' Sakura slapped her hands together, inching a little closer to Shirou.

'Shinji's ownership of Rider has been passed on to Sakura.' The boy began, noting Rin's unflinching expression. 'But it looks like you figured that would happen. Apparently, he didn't want to be involved in the war anymore after you and Saber interrogated him at Cloud Nine. I guess you guys made a big impression.'

Rin breathed out, eyeing Sakura and trying to get a read on everything before replying.

'And thus, Shinji-kun was shipped off to America to better his chances of making it out of all this alive. No doubt he'll return when the smoke settles.' She supported the story, knowing it was for the best.

'Yeah.' Shirou mumbled. 'It's a little odd, but I guess that's how it went down.'

'Odd?' Rin decided to press.

'It's just…Shinji is definitely a coward and inconsiderate womanizer, but he's also ridiculously stubborn and selfish. I have a hard time believing that he just up and left.' Shirou crossed his arms, indicating that he truly found it all difficult to process.

'Zouken Matou is capable of many things. Shinji-kun likely had no say in the matter.' Rin elaborated.

Understanding took over Shirou's expression now, and Sakura also appeared relieved.

'That makes sense.' Shirou nodded. 'Anyway, Sakura is staying with me and Fuji-nee now because her grandfather is away on business as well and I don't want any other masters to get the jump on her. Guy doesn't stick around long, does he?'

Rin wished it was true, but she couldn't see Zouken Matou distancing himself from this war anytime soon. No. He was likely directly involved, waiting for the perfect opportunity to make his move. Sakura becoming a master could have been part of his plan entirely. In fact, the strange interactions Rin had had with Sakura as of late…

'I recommend never digging too much into his business, Emiya-kun. Zouken Matou has been around for a very long time, and has always been the most devious of all the great families.' Rin was telling herself as much as Shirou.

'Oh…' Shirou put the pieces into place himself, surprising Rin once more. 'I hope Shinji is actually okay, then.'

'H-he is. Grandfather said he'd text me when his plane lands. Grandfather may be a little…mysterious, but he wouldn't let harm come to his own family needlessly.' Sakura added, strangely enough. Rin would leave that up to her, then.

'Good.' Shirou appeared satisfied. 'I hope so.'

'Saber is currently trying to find more information on Lancer and his master, so, we should focus on Caster and Kuzuki-sensei. I'm fairly confident he's our man, but I'll confirm as much myself after school today.' Rin decided it was best to change the subject. The last thing Sakura likely wanted Shirou to know was that she had actually killed Shinji Matou; a reality that Rin couldn't allow to occupy too much of her attention. She could understand Sakura's desperation, and perhaps Rider had truthfully been involved more than she would ever admit, but the fact of the matter was that Sakura seemed unclear about Shinji's death, and that was troubling all on its own. Close observation would have to be put into play, but beyond that, Rin wasn't sure for now.

'Okay. We'll come with you.' Shirou said a matter-of-factly.

'No. A large group would only risk our lives more. I don't need help. When and _if_ I confront Kuzuki-sensei, _that's_ when I'll want help.'

'O-okay…' Sakura nodded, her eyes growing a little wider.

'You don't have to fight if you don't want to, Sakura-san. It's dangerous, and – '

'I know. I want to though. Rider says I have lots of dormant magic in me, and she feels much more powerful than she did with my brother. I can be helpful, I think.'

Rin didn't doubt it. Not only did Zouken Matou likely alter Sakura in some way that Rin didn't want to think about, but she was also a Tohsaka, at the end of the day, and that meant something all on its own. The fact Rin had merged some of their magical circuits and transferred a portion of her own power was icing on an already loaded cake. If Sakura was trained properly, she might even be able to stand on even ground with Rin eventually, to a degree.

'Still, I don't like the idea of you getting too involved. We just need to survive this war, and that will be that.' Shirou sounded sincere, but Rin hoped he wasn't so foolish. If he was, it was up to Rin to provide a swift reality check.

'The war doesn't end until one servant remains, Emiya-kun. Saber, Archer, and Rider will not sit idle while the opportunity to win the Holy Grail remains so close to them; that's assuming all three of us even make it that far. There are still three pairs of masters and servants to contend with other than us. This war has barely started. Assassin is the only servant defeated at this point.' Rin's information was sobering, and she was pleased to see the true weight of their situation sinking into Sakura and Shirou. They were a team of inexperienced mages plus one semi-serious master. Illyasviel was no joke whatsoever. Kuzuki-sensei was a big question mark of capability. And Lancer's master was smart enough to remain hidden while he waits for the perfect time to strike. The situation was far from ideal, and Rin needed her sister and Shirou to understand that so they both didn't end up dead prematurely.

'I see. More reason to stick together until we do get to the point where only three of us remain.' Shirou sounded confident, but he was being overly optimistic, as always, and it was grating on Rin's nerves. She missed Saber even more.

'Honestly, I have concerns with our team. True, we have numbers, but numbers mean nothing if the capabilities are minimal. Archer is handicapped because of Shirou's lack of talent as a mage. Rider is, by nature, somewhat average statistically all around, and you're both terribly unprepared and lack the correct training as well as mindset for this war.' Rin knew she was being somewhat hypocritical, since she considered herself to be failing at the war as well, but she really needed Shirou and Sakura to understand just how serious all this was.

'Right…' Sakura relented, sounding much more hurt than Rin wanted her to be.

**Not all of us were treated like God's gift to the world, you bitch.**

Rin flinched, the words disappearing from her memory as quickly as they came before Shirou replied.

'I've been training with Archer here and there. Sakura and I will do some more work tonight. If you could,' Shirou hesitated, but pressed forward regardless. 'Would you be able to come by my place to help us with some of the basics?'

Rin's knee-jerk reaction was to soundly decline, but there were more than a few benefits of spending a little time with Shirou and, more importantly, Sakura. There was something off about her sister, and Rin needed to discern precisely where they stood as acquaintances. Keeping a closer eye on Sakura was what Rin's instincts told her was the correct course of action. Besides, being around Sakura and Shirou would distract Rin's own self-destructive thoughts, surely.

'I suppose that makes a degree of sense. We will hold off on bringing down Caster and her master until tomorrow night. Tonight, we will prepare ourselves fully for the confrontation. I'll contact you, Emiya-kun, after I find out what I need to know about Kuzuki-sensei.'

Sakura and Shirou met one another's eyes, smiling brightly at the unexpected response.

'Great.' Shirou agreed, sounding much more relaxed than ever before. It was nice to see, really. He and Sakura were good together. Speaking of which…

'So, is it true?' Rin found she was exhausted from doing all the thinking, making the call to return the conversation to some bit of normalcy. 'Are you two dating?'

Sakura blushed, smiling wider now while diverting her eyes.

'Yeah. We are.' Shirou answered for them humbly, although there was something evasive about his intonation.

'That's very good to hear. You both seem quite happy.' Rin would be lying if she claimed not to be annoyed by Shirou's ability to flip from his fixation on her to her sister, but the joy on Sakura's face was something that couldn't be denied for now, and she sincerely had a feeling there was more to the relationship than she could interpret immediately without extending the conversation into areas she wasn't prepared to just yet. Rin would be keeping a close eye on Shirou regardless. She was a little jealous because her pride forced her to be. That was the only reason.

'Thank-you, Rin-san.' Sakura's eye twitched despite her smile, and Rin swallowed, wondering what she was getting herself into here.

The bell to declare lunchtime over sounded, leaving Sakura, Shirou, and Rin to hastily clean up their food and go back to their final two classes.

'What _is_ your plan for Kuzuki-sensei?' Shirou asked as the three descended the school's top floor stairs to the third floor.

'Don't worry about it. I'll be fine.'

'You should be careful though.' Shirou spoke a little lower.

'Really, Rin-san. Who knows what Sensei is really like? He always keeps to himself and is a little scary. If something happens to you…' Sakura insisted, and she wasn't wrong.

'I have Saber. There's nothing to worry about.' Rin lied, knowing full well that Saber wouldn't be with her. In a way, she wanted to take on this challenge alone. She wanted to prove to herself that she could still handle things when it came down to it. No matter how much she missed Saber as every minute passed, she also didn't want to come to rely completely and utterly on another person. She had already learned her lesson regarding that sort of weakness.

She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a young woman stepping into the realm of the great magi her family helped represent. She wouldn't falter any longer. It was time to enter the second phase of this Holy Grail War. It was time to become the mage her father invested all his time and energy to raise. She had to. For Saber. For Sakura. For herself. For the uncertain future…


	29. Chapter 29

The door clicked shut in front of Saber, and she stood still, not even the glorious scent of the beautiful breakfast Rin had prepared enough to sway the king's lingering sentiment. She could physically feel Rin's presence fading from her inner being, and alongside that looming emptiness came a sweltering notion of regret.

'Such emotional outbursts are unbecoming of a monarch.' Saber reprimanded inwardly, forcing herself back to the dining room table where her meal awaited her. She took a seat gracefully, flattening out her skirt as she positioned herself within a chair, and took hold of the fork and knife set out before her with consideration, her master knowing she found comfort in such methods of indulging in her food considering her upbringing.

Saber started with the eggs first, their texture a little dryer than preferred but taste agreeable, overall. The king then shifted her attention to the toast, pleased with her own work there. The hash browns were perfectly done, just the right amount of salt dispersed upon them. When combined with the eggs, it was a joyful experience. Saber washed her consumption down with the orange juice previously poured for her, and finally realized this was an incredibly western breakfast. She hadn't taken notice, initially, since it seemed so natural to her, but the king knew that, while Rin's father clearly had a fancy for a western aesthetic, it didn't mean Rin solely consumed that particular style of food. Indeed, her master surely put this meal together for Saber's benefit.

Thus, Saber's grip upon her fork and knife faltered, and she placed the utensils down, her mind flooded with thoughts of her master and the undeniable appeal she held in the king's heart.

Rin was a prickly young woman. Saber had noted this the moment they met. However, she performed such a role for her own mental safety, as the king also hastily concluded. She had lost her whole family, essentially, and gave her trust fully to none in her current life, it appeared. Rin guarded her emotions so fiercely it was almost terrifying, the act she performed for her classmates and every other person in her life better fit for the stage. She never wanted to be vulnerable again. Saber's master hated being hurt, and took it as a failure on her part more than anything for exposing any kind of weakness.

However, Rin Tohsaka had opened herself to Saber. She likely did so out of necessity, and out of a desire to win the war, but throughout that process, neither women could have possibly anticipated the emotions that would come forth without intent. They were both female. In Rin's sample of the world, that made a romance between them inherently more difficult than not. Rin had also expressed that she had never found such unique interest in another woman. Saber was an exception. As for Saber herself, gender meant very little to her, considering she had personally proven it to be but a restraint upon one's social capabilities aside from reproductive necessities. Saber didn't see a "man" or a "woman", she simply noted a superbly valuable individual that she found alluring both physically and mentally.

Yet, Saber had to be the adult in such a situation, no matter how much she humoured notions of sexuality she hadn't once as king of Britain. Rin was young still. Yes, she showed maturity beyond her years, but Saber knew more than most how powerful emotions could be, and for the sake of this young maiden, she would nip any potential of romance in the bud; for not only did Saber worry for Rin's future, but she feared her own agony following the war's completion. Should she successfully return to Britain with the chance of redeeming herself and her kingdom, how could she remain focussed longing for a girl who couldn't and shouldn't exist in her own time?

It would be impossible. And how was Saber so sure?

'Because even in this moment, having stopped further progress of these feelings, I am distracted, distressing, and my heart is aflutter. I thought this separation for the day a means to reinforce the decision made. I now see it is but further proof of affection I must cut from my soul still…'

Saber finished her meal and brought her dishes to the kitchen, rinsing the plate, glass, and utensils before returning to the living room and examining the few pictures that remained on display. Rin had done away with many of the images reminding her of what she once had, but a couple remained, one of which Saber had eyed on multiple occasions. She procured the portrait of Rin's father, his face much like the man she had seen in Rin's dreams. He had a gentle smile, wavy, brown hair, like Rin's, and piercing, intelligent eyes, also like his daughter. He held an ornate cane, and his red-hued suit looked impressively sharp upon his fit form. Rin adored this man. That much was now more than abundantly clear to Saber. Her emotions were linked with her master's during the dream, and the feelings for this man were so strong that Saber could claim minor affection for him in turn.

'A father…' Saber uttered bitterly, her eye squinting in discomfort as her own memories pierced her thoughts relentlessly.

* * *

_"Look at me, Father! Look at me!"_

_"Do not call me that. I am your king first and foremost."_

_"But not forevermore! I am your son, and the rightful heir to the throne! You only need to acknowledge me and…a-and…!"_

_"The rightful heir? My son? How could any acknowledge a creature born from incestuous plotting against my will? Not the greater populace. Not the other Knights of the Round. And certainly not I."_

_"Father…!"_

_"I am_ not _your father."_

_"Look at me…! Father…! LOOK AT ME…!"_

* * *

Perhaps…another reason to win this war. The more Saber learned how to be human, the more regret her heart filled with in relation to those who deserved as much before a king. Bedivere. Gawain. Lancelot. Guinevere.

'Mordred…' Saber mumbled bitterly to herself.

The King of Knights took a moment of reflection, placing the picture of Rin's father back down upon the desk. She then happened to observe the stuffed lion Rin had helped her win during their first outing together sitting pridefully in the corner of one of the couches. Her chest flipped in joy from the sight, and then Saber blinked away the affection, actively turning from the representation of the happiness she found so seamlessly at Rin's side.

Before Saber lost herself to more regret involving her past and Rin, she would focus on the task she had been given. Learning more about Lancer and his master was the best thing Saber could do now. It was what she promised Rin, and it was the proper task to tackle now above any else. Saber quickly exited the manor before she could be distracted by anything further. Her heart simply couldn't take more.

* * *

Saber claimed that she would do her best to find more information about Lancer and his master, but without Rin to help her navigate Fuyuki City, the task was a little more than daunting. Still, Saber needed just a little bit of space from her master in order to sort herself out and refocus on the primary goal, so, even if the mission proved unsuccessful, the secondary objective could at least be fulfilled.

Saber walked down a rather busy street in Fuyuki City, her plain white shirt and blue skirt seeming somewhat out of place compared to what everyone else wore – which came in all shapes and sizes. It was incredible, really, now that Saber had time to take it all in. At Rin's school, all the students were forced to act and dress fairly uniformly. However, once outside of school and work, the people of Fuyuki City appeared to go completely out of their way to individualize themselves. Such persons would be considered quite eccentric or even sick in Saber's time, like a court jester, but the differences in this period were aplenty. Uniqueness, when handled correctly, helped humans thrive, yet could just as easily isolate them from the main crowd. It was a fine line to balance.

Despite this, however, Saber _did_ note the looks she received on more than a number of occasions. Her manner of dress was sometimes commented on but, more often than not, her status as an obvious foreigner took precedence. She was classified as such in hushed whispers, and Saber thought it strange that the locals assumed she wouldn't understand them. Now, fortunately, this was the "worst" of the words she overheard in relation to her presence. "Blonde", "green eyes", "cute", "beautiful", and even "handsome" were others, and Saber supposed it could have been more offensive. She didn't thrive on being something of a spectacle, but she _had_ been king, and wasn't a stranger to many sets of eyes being on her. The king continued to prowl the streets in search of _anything_ out of the ordinary, quickly realizing the futility of her venture and simply embracing the space to breathe with a clear mind for the time being.

'Come see the newly opened cat café! Dine while enjoying the relaxing warmth of a cute feline on your lap! Me-ow!' A woman dressed in what Saber knew to be a French maid's attire and fake cat ears beamed, handing her a small packet of tissues with directions and a decently done graphic upon the plastic.

'Oh, um, thank-you.' Saber responded, although the woman moved right along to the next person passing by, not missing a single beat. A similar occurrence took place multiple times with slight variations in the presentations. By about midway down the strip of shops and high-rise buildings, Saber had accumulated more than seven different types of cards and tissues, all inviting her to places of entertainment. It quickly became apparent that this was an effective – if a slightly annoying – way of bringing awareness to the sheer number of spots to spend money.

Saber tried not to let herself be overwhelmed by the number of streets, side streets, and side-side streets she could explore, but without Rin, she was quite ignorant as to where would be a decent area to continue searching efficiently for Lancer.

Saber stopped and pulled off the main street, seeking refuge from the crowd for a moment while she slowed her heart rate. The idea of being without Rin was much more painful than she anticipated. Air felt heavy. Her chest was collapsing. Be it romantically or strictly through a friendship, Saber longed for Rin more than she ever wanted to admit. The only way she could move forward would be to isolate her emotions like she had as king. Saber was a professional at such navigation of her mind. It would be simple. Truly simple. This was but the initial pain of dealing with the wound. Naturally, it would be terrible, but once the primary bite faded, and the injury was given an opportunity to heal, all could be well, and Saber would be better prepared for such an attack on her person.

Saber shuffled within the crowd of a main street in Fuyuki City only long enough until she found another sidewalk that extended out to follow along the river close by. It's not as though she was going to find Lancer and his master amongst a mass of people anyway.

The quiet of the riverbank immediately put Saber at a little more ease. She properly disposed of most of the handouts she had been given except the cat café one, stashing it in her skirt pocket without thinking much about the reasons why. Eventually, the path opened up to more grass and various art displays that only added to the level of tranquility found in this slice of Japan. Children ran about with balls, laughing and giggling as their parents watched from afar, drinks or cameras in hand. Elderly couples strolled on past Saber, nodding to her kindly with sincere smiles of acceptance. A jogger stepped off onto the grass in the effort to not disturb others enjoying the sunny, yet slightly overcast day. Birds flew overhead. A family of ducks swam nearby. This was peace. This was prosperity. The past Saber regretted so led to this moment of unhindered pleasure. There was some solace to be found in this reality…

 _Perhaps I'm wrong._ Saber mused, still unable to give up her mindset yet softening more to her master's comments in relation to her wish.

A soccer ball bounced off Saber's leg as she lost herself in thought, the impact causing her to leap back as though an assault was being carried out against her. Two little boys, dirty from rolling around on the ground, cautiously observed the woman who seemed to stand between them and more hours of fun.

Saber collected herself, knelt down, and brought the ball up, smiling as best she could.

'Is this yours?' She asked, trying to sound kind.

The braver of the two boys stepped forward, rubbing his nose and nodding vigorously.

'Here you are.' She passed the thing, both boys nodding a little haphazardly prior to running off, laughing after a comment was made. Saber smiled a little wider now, but it just as quickly faded, the sun beating against the back of her neck and reminding her that this was all so extremely brief. She had her chance to live. It was time to move on. This wasn't her time to create precious memories in anymore. She was a ghost from the past. A blip in the grand scope of history. Rin would eventually forget all about her and life would continue on for all present. It's what the king knew was right.

Saber sighed, walking further down the path and revelling in the world as it changed. She walked for more than an hour, travelling throughout a part of Fuyuki City and seeing more people soaking up the day. Mothers walking with strollers, chatting feverously. Men off to the side with fishing poles and cigarettes, guffawing at what was sure to be a hilarious joke. School boys cutting class and looking proud of their mischievousness. It was all so beautiful.

Saber reflected on the outings with Rin. This was her master's life. This war was but a fraction of what Rin hoped to accomplish. This wonderful world was the world Rin knew. Saber was not a part of it. She could never, realistically, be a part of it all. If she kept telling herself this – kept repeating it with all the resolve she had – surely she would start believing the mantra, yes?

'Vulgar, is it not?' A voice broke Saber's tranquility. She hadn't even given much attention to the individual sitting on his own upon a bench just a little into the side of the path. She looked about for someone else that he may have been speaking to, but saw nobody. Saber could only presume it was she who was being engaged.

'I beg your pardon?' Saber responded tentatively, not wanting to create any form of spectacle.

'This world; it's repulsive.' The man drawled on with utter disgust.

'I see…' Saber decided to let it slide, knowing it was pointless to interact much with a soul who had such polarizing views to her own.

'I doubt it. Only a true king would see the rot that envelopes this planet. Frivolity and sloth; it's all repelling.'

Saber's mouth twitched. Was it just a coincidence this person had mentioned the concept of a king so quickly, or was he somehow involved in the war? The young man had blonde hair that fell just above his crimson eyes before shaping the rest of his face. His black jacket and fitted pants made him almost seem like a model. He had his arms outstretched behind the bench, and barely had his eyes open as he clearly watched Saber slow in front of him.

'I happen to believe the opposite.' Saber continued to refute. 'So, I am sorry, but I cannot entertain your statement much further. Good day, Sir.'

The man finally sat forward, crimson irises locking Saber in place. He had to be part of the Grail War somehow with this bizarre aura. Either that, or he was just a freak that enjoyed creeping others out with unusual, but artificial, physical attributes.

'You surely jest. The planet wreathes and wails; raped of its natural providence for the most arbitrary ends. If those ends included the joy of a worthy ruler, I would potentially be willing to listen to your argument, yet that is not the case, and thus, futility only tests my patience.'

Saber lowered her gaze, spacing her feet part just slightly.

'…Who are you?'

'Who am…?' The man's sharp eyes blinked with confusion before his arrogance found itself once more. 'I see. I see! You have lost your memory, my fierce lioness.'

Saber's gaze widened in disbelief.

'You know me?'

'I do, although it is too soon for our paths to cross beyond the transfer of some words.'

'Are you a servant?'

'I _serve_ nobody. No king should.' The man growled, looking to the sky briefly before smirking and relaxing again.

'Then you serve a master.'

'Of sorts, one may say, if necessary.' The man sighed.

Saber glanced around, seeing the multitude of civilians enjoying their afternoon, oblivious to the war happening underground. She couldn't do anything in this moment. Making a scene on this level simply wouldn't do.

'Lancer's master?' Saber prodded.

'Not quite.'

'Then…'

'This topic bores me. I'm the one who performs the inquisitions; not my subjects.' The man leaned his cheek on his fist, eyeing Saber mercilessly, causing her to cross her arms and adjust her mind. 'You remain worthy enough, I suppose.'

'I am more than worthy of anything you may appraise.' Saber hissed back.

'Oh?' The man mocked, standing finally and leaning in close to Saber. 'You would dare make such a bold claim in the face of Gilgamesh, the one true king and first hero?'

'Gilgamesh…' Saber breathed, sparks of memories stabbing at her brain. 'So, you are a servant…somehow…'

'Understandably you do not comprehend everything just yet. That is fine. Just be aware that I exist and that I think you will do nicely. I have observed you enough to know that this desire is not just a passing notion.'

'Whatever do you mean?' Saber didn't want to ask, but any information on this mysterious player was worth it. At least she had found something to report. Another anomaly of this war.

'My wife, naturally.' Gilgamesh revealed so nonchalantly Saber was frozen with shock. 'The ruler of the new world desires company, as it were. Of course, I expect your mouth to do slightly less talking, but even the proudest beasts submit to a more powerful being. I deserve everything this crumbling planet can offer that is good, and you should consider yourself fortunate that I wish to count you among my new collection.' Gilgamesh went to touch Saber's cheek with the back of his hand, but she flinched away, her mouth tightened and eyes glaring.

'I think not.' She responded quite simply. This appeared to be amusing to Gilgamesh, his deep laughter not the reaction Saber predicted considering everything she knew about the man thus far. The enigma strolled away with a hum, more than less dismissing Saber over bidding her farewell.

'Oh, I was hardly asking.' Gilgamesh let the claim float in the air.

Saber's enjoyable afternoon, which was hastily becoming early evening all too quickly, was suddenly tainted by this dog of a man.

'When the time comes, you will regret speaking to me in that way.' Saber muttered to herself, looking around to make sure she was alone again. If this individual was _actually_ Gilgamesh, and some sort of hybrid servant/master, Saber would have to inform Rin immediately. He didn't seem completely insane, after all, which was the only other alternative.

'Ridiculous.' Saber huffed once more. She continued back the way she came, eventually leaning over the metal fence that protected anyone from falling into the river. The very idea of marrying that man left the most revolting of tastes in Saber's mouth. He was everything she hated in a person and more. He didn't look at Saber as a person; he looked at her as a _thing_ to possess. It had always been that way wherever Saber was. She was an idea. She was a thing. She was a concept. A religion. A symbol…

Yet, Rin treated her like another girl. Rin looked at her with respect, admiration, and acceptance. Rin understood Saber's faults and strengths. Rin complimented her. Rin believed in her. Rin talked _to_ her, not _at_ her. Saber closed her eyes and squeezed the blouse covering her heart. She supposed she had allowed herself to take this true relationship too far. Perhaps she had overstepped her boundaries due to the foreign practise of friendship.

_I was being naïve. To think I could dip my toe into the lake that consumed the most loyal of my knights…_

As if in response to Saber's lamenting, however, a tug at her soul took place, warping the very plain of existence around her.

_"Saber…S-Saber…!"_

Rin's voice uttering her name in desperation. She was being summoned via a Command Seal. Something was happening. Her master needed her!

_Rin…!_

Saber equipped her armour and entered the Grail's opened door feverishly so that she could protect her master from whatever threatened their success. She wouldn't lose. She wouldn't lose anything again. Not until the Fifth Holy Grail War was over and Rin Tohsaka was its victor!


	30. Chapter 30

Getting away from Kaede, Yukika, and Kane was hard enough without seeming too suspicious, but waiting for Souichirou Kuzuki wasn't exactly a simple task either. Rin tried to keep a low profile outside the school gates, knowing that Souichirou walked home most days and didn't have a need to go to the parking lot. Still, the sun was setting, and Rin wasn't someone that got away with standing around much without being forced to engage in random pleasantries with club goers and other teachers. Eventually, Rin moved herself more to the side of the entrance, hiding her presence so that she could still see anyone leaving the school, but they would have to be actively seeking her out to know she was there.

As Rin continued to stake out Souichirou's departure, she noticed how fast the sun was already beginning to set overhead, and wondered if Saber was doing okay. Their confrontation the night before inevitably weighed heavily on Rin's mind, and she didn't want to think anything of it, but her naturally curious imagination refused to give up completely no matter how many reasons she logically created to do so. It was a constant internal war to distance herself from what she had begun to feel for Saber. Rin used every tactic she could, from considering her father's view on the matter to reminding herself that this war wouldn't be waged for longer than another week, more than likely. Saber's reasoning was sound as well. There was simply no benefit to latching on to her heart's murmuring encouragement.

Rin thought she had been in love once. She recalled it as though it were a week ago when it was, in actuality, years prior. She had stayed after school to do the classroom cleaning, and became fixated on a boy with pure determination and truth in his eyes attempting to perform a high jump in the track field and failing miserably over and over and over again. She had watched him jump, fail, and set himself back up for almost ten minutes. She couldn't look away. Rin never did anything with these emotions, content with letting them fade with her stubborn reluctance to act on anything that may hurt her in the future.

Now, Rin found herself in a similarly hopeless scenario, like the boy. He wasn't going to make that jump. He was physically incapable. It would only bring him more pain and disappointment. Why did he continue to bother? To discourage his confidence? To fight an impossible fight? It was an example of everything Rin was taught to never personify. He was inelegant in his floundering attempts at something he purely wasn't built to do. Yet, Rin wasn't capable of looking away, because there was beauty in his struggle. And, admittedly, Rin had wished for him to succeed, because he simply deserved to.

Was Rin merely giving up? Or was she making the most elegant, logically sound decision possible? Her brain told her the latter, but her heart insisted on the former. Her father would nod in approval at the latter. But how did Rin Tohsaka _truly_ feel?

Rin snapped up from her inner evaluation the moment she saw Souichirou exiting the school. It was a little ungraceful in execution, no matter how she approached, but Rin kept her distance and followed her teacher, trying not to seem like a stalker without losing her prey. This was the best opportunity she could ask for. The chances of Kuzuki-sensei being a master were high, based on all the data available, and if Rin's speculations were anything to acknowledge, this was her best chance of dealing with him. She didn't need Saber for a duel with this man, if it came down to it; just as she wouldn't need Saber after this war was over…

Rin had no idea where Souichirou Kuzuki actually lived, but she had a feeling he was, perhaps, taking a bit of a detour. He was eventually on the outskirts of the city, the weather having progressively become more overcast as they moved in beside the mountains and to an area that was, for the most part, somewhat deserted. An old gas station here, an abandoned building there. Pieces of a past that had turned grey. Was there a chance Souichirou knew Rin was following him and was leading her to an arena where they could fight? Perhaps. But Rin suspected she still had the upper hand as a mage. Not only that, but she had Saber, and if her information was correct, and this teacher was the master of Caster, the fight would be over swiftly. If anything, Rin was cornering her target; not the other way around.

However, thus far, nothing about Souichirou's behaviour indicated that he _was_ a mage. Rin had, about midway to their current location, shot him with the smallest dose of mana that was meant to disable a minor section of magical circuit nerves, but his reaction was nonexistent. Even Shirou would have reacted which, theoretically, meant Souichirou was in the clear. Nonetheless, Rin's instincts told her that there was something certainly off about this particular teacher, and she needed to find out what before moving on to another phase of combating some of the other masters. Where was he going, exactly? Why had he been visiting Ryuudou Temple? Why was Caster syphoning innocent people for mana? Souichirou could still be her master, especially considering he hadn't reacted to Rin's tiny experiment.

Suddenly, Souichirou stopped in a small clearing, only collapsed buildings and a dead-end road ahead save for a little path that wove deep into the mountains. Rin's whole body went tense as she understood what this likely meant. The scenario wasn't outside her scope of projections, but it didn't make it any less intense.

'You can come out now.' Rin's sensei muttered in a low, dangerous voice; his tone deader than it was even in class. Souichirou was known for his cold, uncaring method of teaching, but most took him as just overly serious about his job. Rin had always suspected something beyond that, having seen enough men with incredible power to know where his perfect composure and seeming confidence stemmed from. Souichirou reminded her somewhat of Kirei Kotomine, after all, and that was hardly a positive comparison in the Tohsaka heir's mind.

Rin almost hoped Kuzuki-sensei was speaking to someone else, but when her teacher turned and looked directly at the cover that Rin could hardly peep through to keep track of him, she knew the chase was over. She _had_ been lured here, in Souichirou's mind, and that meant she would have to be prepared to summon Saber at a moment's notice. Unflinching, Rin stepped out from behind the large piece of building, just noticing how chilly and dismal the surrounding area had become. The wind was picking up, and the clouds filled out ominously. The few remaining functioning streetlights were beginning to come on alongside the fading dusk, a flickering lamp obviously present as well.

'Rin Tohsaka. I see. So, she was correct.' The man spoke perfectly levelled, his eyes lacking any light or care whatsoever. He was the definition of stoic, his statuesque presentation unnerving at best. Rin could see him ending someone's life without batting an eye. She had been right about this man all along.

'Souichirou Kuzuki. You are Caster's master?' Rin had to put effort into steadying her voice.

The teacher slowly took off his glasses, sliding them into his suit's chest pocket and closing his eyes for a moment.

'I am.'

That was it. Rin had completed her task. But something told her she wasn't allowed to leave just yet. Fine. She had been itching to put herself to the test since…since yesterday, when she knew she'd be alone again in no time. Best get used to relying on her own strength when she could.

'Caster is draining innocent people of their mana. That's against the rules.' Rin needed to be sure.

'And?' Souichirou barely moved his mouth, not denying the source of trouble for civilians within Fuyuki City.

'You can't involve the general public in the Grail Wars. The church will step in soon. Do you _want_ to be disqualified?'

'…I am insufficient as a master. There is no other choice.' Came the calm answer.

Rin knew it. Souichirou had practically no mana circuits. He couldn't use any sort of magecraft, and thus, Caster _had_ to drain Fuyuki City to sustain herself. That didn't make sense though. How did Souichirou get selected as a master in the first place? And what about the brutal murder from this morning?

'The goal of this war is to eliminate the other masters and servants, correct?' Souichirou spoke just a little lower than before. Rin could tell that something was coming, and she began prepping her mana circuits before a gust of wind pushed her off balance, a blow like being hit by a car slamming into her stomach and sending her across the ground for almost ten metres until she collided with a piece of debris, the pain pulsating in multiple areas from just the first strike.

Alarms were sounding in Rin's brain, blood instantly spitting from her mouth as she shakily gripped her bowels. If she hadn't reinforced her body at the last moment before the secondary impact, she might have broken her spine. As it was, her organs were possibly severely damaged, and it was everything she could do to reroute her mana into performing emergency aid as hastily as possible.

_Impossible…! I couldn't even react. But he isn't a mage. H-how could he…?_

'You're alive.' Souichirou approached, discarding his jacket and rolling up his sleeves, powerful arms displayed before Rin's hazy vision. 'I see. Mages are not to be taken lightly.

_Shit…! Shit…! He's going to kill me…!_

Souichirou had held little back when assaulting Rin, and she now knew he was surely receiving amplification from Caster, in some way. There was no other explanation. Rin could perform similar enhancements, but on par with a legendary hero? Unlikely. This man also obviously had martial arts training of some kind. Rin could tell immediately. He wasted not a single motion, and his punch had perfect form.

'S-S…' Rin began, her throat dry and her heart hammering against her battered and bruised body.

_I have no choice. I didn't want to rely on you, but I can't be an idiot. Not now. Not when you're trusting me to give you your second chance!_

'Do it.' Souichirou waited. 'Call your servant or die.'

'Saber…S-Saber…!' Rin hardly managed, tasting blood as her hand emitted a red light and a piece of her Command Seal evaporated into the desolate air. Saber exploded onto the scene instantaneously, ripping through time and space and glowing a brilliant gold all the while as she emerged and stopped another blow from Souichirou, his fist ricocheting off Saber's invisible blade and being parried off to the side.

* * *

Saber only caught a glimpse of her master the moment she tore through the blackhole that was the Grail's omnipotent power before countering the man she assumed to be Caster's master. She deflected his attack with relative ease, taking up her sword and pushing down the building rage she could feel immediately clouding her vision.

_He did this to you, Master?_

_'…Yes. I'm sorry. I underestimated his capabilities, and…'_

_That's all I need to know. None shall be forgiven for laying a hand on_ my _master._

_'Saber…'_

_What is your condition, Master?_

_'If I can have time to focus on recovery, I should be fine. But…he made a solid hit, and I only softened the secondary impact of this cement behind me. I-I'm a little concerned about my organs, but I should be…okay.'_

Saber felt her eyes swell with emotion, Rin's obvious attempt to be brave in the face of such damage to her innards respectable yet unnecessary. She was but a young girl in an era where fighting for one's life wasn't the norm. The chivalry that had been bred into and harnessed by Saber since she was an infant roared in fury, and the more the image of blood coating Rin's chin penetrated the king's mind as she focussed down her opponent, the tighter she gripped the invisible handle of her legendary sword, Excalibur.

 _I will end this momentarily, Master, so that you may rest easy._ Saber relayed as calmly as she could, but not since her final battle as king of Britain had emotion risked bringing fault to her technique. She had to be in the duel and the duel only lest she lose any fight before her.

_'My mana is yours to use, Saber.'_

_And use it I shall, my fair maiden._ Saber declared, readjusting her stance and addressing this master with her full attention.

'I am Saber. Servant to the glorious Rin Tohsaka.' Saber grit her teeth, her glare narrowing. 'You have injured my master, the one whom I have pledged my total submission and loyalty. Now, on my honour, prepare for the repercussions of such a heinous act!'

* * *

'Defeat him, Saber…' Rin wheezed. She was performing emergency recovery within, circulating her mana around her primary organs, praying that no permanent damage had been dealt. Souichirou's attack was incredible. The pain Rin felt was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She could barely breathe, the air around her seemingly resisting passing through her lungs. Saber's chivalric speech didn't help matters either, really, but at least blood was flowing rapidly now…

'Your master foolishly followed me to an abandoned sector of the city. This is a war. Not a game.' Souichirou responded coldly.

'My master is more than aware of that…!'

Saber didn't have time to converse further with Souichirou lunging toward her, apparently done with waiting. Was he insane? He was fighting a heroic spirit. He may have decent combative skills when compared to Rin, but that would only get him so far against a legendary being. Saber reacted in turn, her blade slicing at the man and drawing blood as he evaded back, creating distance from himself and the master swordswoman. Saber countered while hardly tapping into Rin's mana, meaning the effort exerted was minimal. This duel was already over.

'I suppose that was to be expected. Your abilities are nothing to underestimate.' Kuzuki-sensei commented, loosening the buttons on his dress shirt.

'For a mere human, I must admit to being impressed. Those movements are unprecedented.' Saber acknowledged fairly, and Rin grew impatient in relation to her need to be chivalric with her opponent when possible. Rin knew Souichirou held no honour; his first blow indicated as much. Yet, Saber always sought a fair and ritualistic fight. It was perhaps her greatest weakness, Rin realized.

'Just…finish him…' Rin urged, her voice barely coming out as a whisper.

'You should have listened to your master, Saber.' A seductively demeaning voice encapsulated the whole area, echoing within the overcast sky and surrounding the grey-toned setting. A woman cloaked in a dark robe stepped out from what appeared to be a miniature black hole, a deep violet dress covering her body and half her face hidden by her majestic cloth. Her mouth twisted into a wide smile as she giggled to herself, the entire battlefield influenced by her sudden presence. Another legendary being – one that exclusively specialized in the manipulation of mana and casting of magic Rin would only dream of performing with enough training.

'Caster, I presume.' Saber spoke slowly, her armour clinking as she shifted her stance in preparation for a twofold attack.

'Indeed. And you are Saber, so it would seem.' Caster tapped her violet lips, a sly grin plastered upon her visage. 'You're as angelic and powerful as I have deduced. Oh, what I wouldn't give to add you to our collection.'

'Alive, then?' Souichirou asked simply.

'…Alive.' Caster confirmed, waving her hand with a trace of visible magic outlining where her fingers went.

'Saber…!' Rin urged, her voice cracking. It was as she feared. If Rin, as a decently talented mage, could enhance her physical attributes with magic, then Caster, a master at operating mana, could do the same for not only herself, but someone else. In this case, Souichirou was obviously incredibly skilled at hand-to-hand combat, and to have those honed techniques amplified further meant trouble for even a heroic spirit.

But it was too late.

Instantly, Souichirou entered Saber's attack zone, his arms and legs emitting a glow as his speed displayed the effects Caster's support had upon his already fearsome punches, a flurry of exchanges happening in a blur as Saber grunted and compensated for the disadvantage she was forced into by how close Souichirou insisted on fighting. Saber's blade helped and hindered her, Caster's master showing a level of caution since even his fists had trouble when making direct contact with the holy sword, yet the way in which Saber tried to manoeuvre proving challenging with such limited space.

Saber also surely struggled with the emotionless expression her opponent expertly wore. Even Assassin showed a hint of his intent with his eyes, yet this man was a clean slate, only ruthless precision and complete disregard for anything but his victory transferred.

Saber managed to push Souichirou back, but he hardly looked fazed save for the cuts in his clothes and the blood seeping from said wounds.

'She _is_ good.' Caster cooed longingly.

'To struggle even slightly against a master as such; I am disgraced.' Saber muttered. She was frustrated but not defeated.

 _We can't hesitate to cut him down, Saber. I-I don't want to, but_ he's _the offensive force here, not the servant._

_'He is your instructor…'_

_He would have killed me if I didn't protect myself. He wouldn't have cared in the slightest._

_'Hmph. True enough, my master.'_

'I want you, Saber.' Caster interrupted, taking two steps forward, her wide hips swaying within the confines of her dress alluringly. 'Archer was foolish enough to decline my offer, but I'll extend it to you in the event that you prove more intelligent than that man. Join us. With you by our side, the Grail is within reach. No servant would stand in our way.'

Saber scoffed openly.

'I decline. I could ask for no better than the master I have been blessed with. Now, Caster, this is your final battle. Prepare yourself for defeat.' Saber readied her blade, spacing her feet apart perfectly, the sound of her armour grinding against the various plates emphasizing the movements.

'Oh, that is a bold claim. We women should truly band together. Alas, Souichirou-sama…' Caster touched her master's back almost lovingly before he dashed toward Saber once more. This time, however, Saber was prepared, and she dealt with her assailant's need to get closer than preferred for the swordswoman. She kept the brawler at bay, yet his multiple angles of attack were difficult, a couple of blows landing just where Saber's armour was weakest or nonexistent altogether. To be able to pinpoint such chinks amidst the speed at which the individuals fought was a feat in and of itself.

As Rin watched, she wished she could assist somehow. All she needed to do was create the right opening for Saber and it would be over. Fortunately, Caster hadn't had the same idea. The sadistic servant appeared to be content simply watching as Souichirou fought for her sake. It was a strange role reversal, but one that made sense, given Caster's overall weakness at close combat. Nonetheless, Rin refocussed her efforts on regaining some sense of herself since she felt her consciousness fading. She had been fighting blacking out since Souichirou's blow into her stomach, and as time progressed, she only grew more likely to pass out no matter how much work she put into healing. Saber was also demanding a surplus of mana with every enhancement layered onto her opponent's abilities.

Saber pushed Souichirou back once more, this time managing to take a larger chunk out of his shoulder than any connection before, the master's white undershirt completely soaked in crimson within seconds. A green aura shone overtop of the wound as Caster worked its damage as best she could, yet magic couldn't heal anything completely; it could only expedite the body's natural remedial measures.

Rin knew a tactful retreat made the most sense, considering her state, but her notion of failure and incapability throughout the entirety of the Grail War was gnawing at her more than anything. Even the damage inflicted to her bowels was nothing compared to the shame and embarrassment of how she had conducted herself until this moment. Her family's name was tarnished in her mind, and she had to make some form of positive progress here and now, with a master and servant challenging her to a classic duel.

 _'Your decision, Master?'_ Saber asked, as if she read Rin's mind. _'If Caster joins the fight in earnest, we may be at risk; primarily because of your current state.'_

Rin grinded her teeth, deciding to put her complete faith in Saber and the mana she knew she could still provide her incredible servant.

_I know you can do it, Saber. Hold nothing back._

Although she hesitated, Saber, nonetheless, initiated the fight this time, exploding off the ground and spinning midair as she clashed with Souichirou, his evasive techniques saving his life but not a piece of his leg, more blood splattering upon the concrete.

'Mm. Naughty. Naughty.' Caster reprimanded, a flash of light discharging from her outstretched hands as something much more deadly than Rin's Gandr shot toward Saber. The worst-case scenario had come to pass. Saber was now dealing with a two on one pincer attack.

'Shit…!' Rin gasped, struggling to take out her cell and dial Shirou. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but it was that or possibly lose Saber completely, and she couldn't even imagine such a fate. Rin knew it was nearly futile, but with Archer's airborne abilities, he might make in time before Saber was pushed too far. Additionally, Rin decided it was time to remove another sheath. She had to win this fight no matter what; her pride be damned at this point.

 _Use your Noble Phantasm, Saber. Obliterate them_. She projected into her servant's mind.

_'Master…? It isn't a technique for a battle such as this. I need time to prepare it, and these opponents will not – '_

Saber was struck down by a monstrous blow from Souichirou, his amplified power practically cracking Saber's amazing armour. The stubborn servant spat out some blood, pushing herself up from the ground and launching yet another attack. She was performing brilliantly, successfully deflecting Caster's montage of spells while simultaneously defending against Souichirou. Nonetheless, Rin could feel her mana draining more rapidly than ever before, and she was forced to compromise the healing magic at work in her stomach to provide adequately. Saber was using every ounce of strength she had to survive the onslaught, and she wasn't making any headway beyond living just a little longer.

'Such incredible talent. The Saber class truly lives up to its name.' Caster licked her lips provocatively. 'I want you all the more now, Saber.'

Options. Rin needed options. The more the better. Work through the possibilities. Defeat wasn't a choice. Proceed with all the elegance available.

'Shirou…' Rin breathed into her phone, finally managing to dial him. 'Help me…Outskirts…Old town…'

Fine. Perhaps not elegant; but necessary.

"Tohsaka…? You're serious, aren't you? Damn it…! Wait for me! Just wait!"

The line went dead. Shirou knew. He could tell. Rin was relieved he wasn't as thick as he let on. When push came to shove, he was reliable enough. He would jump as many times as it took to succeed, but if someone's accomplishment came at the price of his own, he would help them over any hurdle. Now, if only Saber survived long enough…

_Emiya-kun and Archer are on their way, Saber. Just hold them off a little longer…_

_'I shall finish them before their assistance arrives, Master.'_

Rin grinned slightly, her chest light suddenly despite the massive pounding in her gut. She wasn't out yet. Rin pointed her finger toward the area of combat and steadied her nerves, hoping her aim could be true even though her focus was wavering alongside her consciousness. She wouldn't let Saber fight alone for another second. Not while she still drew breath – no matter how difficult it was to do so.

 _Leave me an opening, Saber_. Rin projected once more.

_'Done.'_

It was overly impressive the way Saber commanded the zone of attack even at a disadvantage. Granted, Caster had to be careful about friendly fire, but the fact two opponents struggled to bring down one servant filled Rin with pride. Saber ducked and parried, pivoting and shifting her stance perfectly. She nodded just ever so slightly, and Rin hesitated no further. She fired her Gandr with a flash of dark crimson light, knowing it would just be enough to allow Saber time to finish Souichirou. Yet, Souichirou proved his innate talent for fighting, easily stepping out of the shot's way and clipping Saber's face with his spinning back fist.

Rin cursed herself for being so useless once more, doing everything in her power to stand and fight alongside her servant. It was the way it needed to be, yet here she lay, her innards potentially damaged and preventing her from helping the most important entity in her life.

The most important…!

_You're too important to me, Saber…_

_'M-Master…!'_

Saber batted away more enchantments from Caster and lunged forward, throwing Souichirou for a second at her abrupt change in pace. She held Excalibur differently now, switching the grip and leading with her free gauntlet. Souichirou instinctively grabbed hold of the king's fist, but he couldn't do more against the inevitable side slash brought in from an awkward angle. Rin's teacher brought his arm up, fully knowing he could lose it, and lose it he would have if not for Caster's sudden interference.

Rin felt a glimmer of hope at the unconventional tactics her servant forced herself to apply in order to win, but Caster's teleportation and seemingly random close quarter's initiative was just as unexpected. Abruptly, however, Saber's whole body froze, Souichirou's blood caking overtop of the warping air about Excalibur's hidden form. Rin gasped, her mana feed to Saber seized immediately, an omen of pure terror filling the girl with what any of this could mean.

'Rule Breaker…' Caster hissed, plunging an oddly shaped dagger deep into Saber's back.

'S-Saber…!' Rin croaked. Her analysis of the situation was filled with erratic variables. There was no way such a flimsy looking blade would be able to pierce Saber's holy armour. And even if the weapon could, Caster had nowhere near enough strength to pull off such a feat regardless. It didn't make sense.

'W-what…on earth…?' Saber grunted, her whole body shaking as she was transfixed in place, unable to move. Souichirou withdrew his arm from Saber's sword and struck her once in the face with an open palm strike, the blow knocking Saber's head back and bringing her to her knees as she struggled to breathe properly.

Rin's hand burned, and her last two Command Seals faded into her skin, leaving hardly a mark where once they seethed.

'N-no…! No! _No!_ ' Rin begged, looking all around for an answer to this impossible equation.

'Yes, little girl.' Caster withdrew her dagger. 'Saber now belongs to me, thanks to my lovely Noble Phantasm.' Caster held her toxic-looking weapon fondly, new marks of command forming overtop of her own hand. 'Ah. I had to replace Assassin, didn't I? I would say there has been an upgrade, wouldn't you?'

'I-impossible…' Rin breathed with a rasping throat. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

_Saber…? Saber…! Saber! Answer me!_ _Saber…! S-Saber…!_

'You _foolish_ child. Why on earth would you challenge an opponent you knew nothing about? Intel is key to winning the Grail War. Why, just look at me; the weakest of all the servants, yet I hold the most power as of now.' Caster giggled horribly, cocking her head to the side in confidence.

Souichirou moved in beside his servant, staring coldly at Rin as if he had never actually looked at her in his life.

'Shall I end this?' He asked. Rin's teacher. Her instructor. He was waiting for permission to end Rin's life. This war was horrible…

'No. I have a much more delicious idea.' Caster lowered her tone, her face ever concealed from giving away too much via her eyes. 'Saber, my pretty little pet – put this sad girl out of her misery…and kill her.'

A piece of the newly formed Command Seal faded away from Caster's hand, and Saber stood, her mouth distorted in agony and her eyes already filling with water as she turned to face Rin, her expression of twisted torture matched only by Rin's own.


	31. Chapter 31

Saber's whole neck tensed, the veins within protruding as she used every ounce of energy she had available to her so that she could resist the soul-crushing command given to her by Caster, her new master. It was the absolute worst-case scenario in the king's mind. She could handle losing. She understood what defeat meant. But to be utterly dishonoured in the process to the extent of forcing her hand against her own master; against the girl that had stirred the stoic King of Knight's heart? It was maddening, and Saber would rather kill herself than allow this crude charade to continue any further. She had lived her life. Rin was still young. She deserved more than the mere seventeen or so years she had existed.

Nonetheless, Saber's body moved on its own, pulled by the supreme force of the Grail, the very object that had summoned the king in the first place. Her will was strong, but the ethereal power of the holy object proved she was still under its command. However, Saber would resist the entire way. Every single step. She would make it difficult. She would make it painful. She wouldn't do it willingly. She couldn't. Her eyes burned and her teeth chipped, the energy it took for her to resist draining quickly. It was an unseen battle of wills, and Saber didn't care how much her body screamed at her for allowing it to be pulled apart so. She would _not_ hurt Rin without the greatest form of resistance. Her mana circuits could spark. Blood could seep down her chin as she bit at her own tongue. Her vision could blur into oblivion.

_I won't…hurt…my master…! I won't hurt…Rin…!_

_'Oh, my delicious Saber. You hardly have a choice.'_

Rin struggled to get up once again, and she just managed to rise onto her shaky feet, having to lean on a large chunk of cement in order to steady her balance. She met Saber's water-filled eyes, the agony in her own expression stabbing the servant's chest.

'Run, Master! Please! I cannot resist much longer!' Saber demanded, her voice cracking uncharacteristically. The king didn't lose her composure. The king didn't show emotion. The king never wavered. Yet, here Saber was, practically floundering in dishonour as she became the epitome of disgraceful. Every second felt like an hour, and with every grunt that escaped Saber's throat as she fought the Grail, her strength was sapped further, the ability to stop herself proving less possible.

'I wish I could…' Rin suddenly smiled wryly, her expression of defeat driving the dagger deeper into Saber's heart. Was she…submitting to her fate? Her legs were shaking. She could hardly stand. Yet, she wished to meet this end with whatever dignity she had intact. With beauty. With courage. With honour. With…elegance.

Saber bit through the right side of her lip, the sharp pain allowing her another moment of battle against the Grail. She couldn't do it. She couldn't. Not Rin. Not this treasured maiden. Not this girl that inadvertently revealed Saber's capacity to understand her tortured Lancelot's anguish in the face of a singular emotion that can be so troublesome to understand let alone describe adequately. Not without a fight. Not without a war! Saber would force Caster to use another Command Seal if she had any say in the matter!

'To resist a Command Seal; what glorious strength! She will completely shift the war into our favour, Souichirou-sama! Oh, I can hardly wait to break that prideful spirit!' Caster swooned, her voice an aggravating muffle in Saber's brain.

_'Don't worry, Saber. My methods of persuasion, you'll find, are rather…pleasurable, if you cooperate. Now, kill this foolish child so the main event can begin.'_

_Whore. I'd rather…die…_

_'Heheh…There will be an opportunity for that as well, my pretty knight. Patience.'_

'It's okay, Saber. It's fine.' Rin's words cut into Saber's soul, something in her tone causing the king panic. 'I knew what I was getting into. I wasn't…strong enough. And I was so…so idiotic.' Rin tried to shoulder some of the responsibility, and it only hurt Saber more, her admiration and affection for this young woman killing her in these seemingly final moments. 'I led you to defeat with my immaturity and pride. I'm so…so sorry…'

Saber's eyes widened, the tears burning her cheeks.

'You…' Saber managed, even the act of speaking kindly to Rin a task in and of itself against the Grail's pull. 'You were everything…I could ever hope for in a master, Rin. My only regret…' Saber swallowed, a knot in her throat causing her to nearly choke.

But this was too important. If anything at all, she _had_ to leave Rin with this.

'My only regret…is that I truly wish…I had…'

'Enough.' Caster's tone shifted completely, clear anger flashing in her words. 'I have little issue ending this charade as necessary. I order you with a second Command Seal, Saber: kill that girl this instant!'

Saber's whole body twitched, another layer of power gripping every limb and moving it as though she were a puppet. Saber's hands lifted her invisible sword above her head, her legs dragging across the ground until she was mere inches from her master. Every particle of her person screamed in battle, but there was no winning against a twofold command reinforced by the Grail. Her voice gurgled in her throat and her gaze strained into oblivion.

_No…! No…! NO…! Please…! Don't make me…! Stop this…! Stop…! STOP…!_

'Master…!' Saber bellowed, shaking her head as if enduring a seizure. Excalibur remained lifted over her body, its form still concealed, and the King of Knights howled once again, her cry bloodcurdling and echoing through the mountains. None from the king's past would ever believe her capable of such a sound. None had ever forced her to feel such intense, unrelenting emotional pain before.

Rin closed her eyes, surprisingly calm as a fragment of her bond with Saber lingered for just a moment, transferring her final thoughts to the king in this instant between life and death.

_'I suppose I should take some comfort…in knowing you're the last person I see before the end…'_

_Rin…!_

A red flash of light landed between Saber and Rin, a black arrow exploding upon impact and sending the late master and servant in opposite directions. Saber still felt the pull of the Grail, encouraging her to follow through with her orders, Caster and her master scrambling to understand the sudden shift in their situation.

'Archer…!' Saber grunted, recognizing the man and never feeling so relieved to witness his tall, powerful presence. 'Go! Take my master somewhere safe! My loyalty has been compromised!'

'I see…'

Archer hesitated not, his blades whirling about his person as he cut at her limbs so deeply even Saber was forced to her knees, capable of pathetically dragging herself across the earth as she was forced to pursue the commands given to her. She had allowed Archer to injure her so, the final moments of her rebellion against the Grail manifesting in her resistance to parrying any attack from the man.

Saber stared at her master as her body still attempted to fulfill its orders, blood pouring from the wounds preventing her limbs from supporting her weight. Rin had finally passed out. No doubt the extreme circumstances paired with her own injuries proving too much for her to resist any longer. Something about the way Archer cradled her with a semblance of affection irked Saber, but her position left her with little space to complain.

'Go…!' Saber growled.

'Souichirou-sama!' Caster screeched.

'I'll take care of it.'

However, Archer was already gone, exploding from where he claimed Rin in a burst of acrobatic speed blessed to his class.

Saber sighed in pure relief, even the power of the Grail releasing the command placed upon her as it was no longer feasible in the context provided. Her armour disappeared, and her whole body shook in a brutal recoil because of her fight against a power no servant had any right refusing. Saber couldn't even lift her hand to wipe the blood caking her chin from the damage she self-inflicted.

'I suppose you believe some form of victory has been extracted from this day?' Caster hummed, stalking about Saber and stroking the exposed part of her back in her dress mockingly.

'My master…is safe. That is, indeed, a great turn of events, yes.' Saber responded coldly, dirt rubbing against her face from the cold ground.

'Your _master_ stands before you!' Caster struck Saber's face before she knelt next to her and held her cheeks affectionately. 'Oh, don't worry. I promised you a pleasurable time, did I not?'

Saber glared with all the remaining energy she had; every single muscle in her body as heavy as lead.

'That look of defiance…' Caster smirked, her smile twisting into sadistic excitement. 'What a joy it will be to transform it into an erotic expression of total and complete submission…!'

Saber couldn't respond anymore. Caster had cut her mana supply the moment Archer had made his escape, and Saber was already suffering from the incredible backlash of resisting the Grail and the injuries sustained. Darkness beckoned the great king, and knowing Rin was at least safe for the time being, Saber submitted at last…

* * *

An open field with grass greener than she thought possible. Wild flowers blowing in the wind. A perfect sky with beautiful, white clouds. A small village. A blonde girl in a tunic training with wooden swords. Her eyes were green. Her hair as golden as a wheat field. She was pretty and pure, like a white lily. She wiped her forehead and looked up to a man without a face. He told her something, and she seemed excited.

* * *

'Saber didn't follow…but she also…'

'…wounds aren't fatal…'

'I wonder…but how did it…?'

* * *

A crowd of people. A blurred-out sword within a stone pedestal. One after another fail at pulling the blade from its mount. None could succeed. Doing so meant the world would change.

* * *

'She…fool…'

'Did she…but then how will…?'

'She doesn't seem…'

* * *

The man tries his hand, the little girl cheering him on enthusiastically. She was bright and happy. The man failed, and the crowd laughed in unison as the little girl stepped up, seeking revenge for her foster brother She placed her tiny hands upon the hilt of the blurry sword, and the comedic howling only intensified.

* * *

'As good as done…no…master…'

'…give…I don't…'

'Pathetic. Truly…yet…I do…'

* * *

All laughter and sound, however, ceased the instant the sword slid out of the stone with seeming ease. The girl was most shocked of all. Yet, she held the sword up for all to see, and its transcendent light illuminated the world, engulfing it in glory unknown to man until this very moment.

* * *

_'Hi there.'_

_Where…am I…?_

_'Somewhere you shouldn't be, naughty child. This is Her precious memory, and since you're no longer her master, you have no right to bear witness to such a riveting moment.'_

_Saber…_

_'Naturally. I have little doubt she'd be summoned into such a class once more.'_

_Where is she…?_

_'In the belly of a new beast, I'm afraid. But fear not – it takes a special kind of witch to bring Artoria down. You see, she has some experience with such villainesses.'_

_Arturia…Pendragon…_

_'Oh? Is that what she's going by now? Hm. Oh, well. Not my business. What_ is _my business – or rather, my interest – is the_ why _of the matter.'_

_Why…?_

_'Why can you still see such things? Why does she clutch onto a bond so artificial and temporary? Indeed, such questions remain fascinating, for the answer is simple, yet after years of observing, I never thought it possible.'_

_Who are you…?_

_'A dream weaver. A dream eater. A dream fulfiller. Take your pick. My favourite king continues to entertain even after her story seemingly ended. To say I am elated would be a sorry understatement.'_

_I need to save her…_

_'Oh? Do I bore you?'_

_I just don't have time…for clowns._

_'Oho! I see. I see. Yes. I see. The similarities immediately appear.'_

_Saber…_

_'Very well. Please. Do continue to amuse this silly wizard. That's the least you can do. I wish to observe this tale to its end; especially if it means seeing that one expression a sad young lady…er…lad…er…whatever you want to call him/her went nearly mad attempting to draw out of our dearest king…'_

* * *

Rin rubbed her eyes and breathed out deeply, a pinch in her stomach causing her to catch her breath and wince at the lingering discomfort. Her world blurred into focus after multiple blinks, a vision of violet-hued hair catching her attention first before a voice squeaked in recognition of her consciousness.

'Y-you're awake…?' Sakura appeared startled. 'Sempai! Sempai, she's awake!'

The sound of footsteps barrelling through a very old Japanese house drew closer, and soon, Shirou himself slid back a door and rushed into the spare room, crouching next to Rin with relief pouring out of every syllable delivered.

'Tohsaka-san! Thank God! You were in rough shape. I had Sakura change you into one of her nightgowns. Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything? Where does it hurt?'

'…Everywhere…' Rin mumbled, her brow furrowing and her recollection of the events that led her here forcing her body to shake against her will. She had almost died. Saber was going to kill her. She thought she was seconds away from death. The reality of it all, now that she had lived, terrified her. Rin covered her eyes with her sleeve, biting at her lip and quivering in the effort to not openly bawl.

Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic.

'Sempai…' Sakura whispered.

There was a silent pause, but in seconds, the door slid closed again and it was just Sakura. She placed her hands on her sister's shoulders and held her close, resting her head on Rin's own and holding tight.

'It's just you and me, Rin-san.'

This made it worse. Rin didn't allow any noise, save for a slight whimper, but her sleeve was getting soaked, and her chest was concaving. Saber looked so devastated. Saber had been nearly forced to…after everything she had been…

'It's okay. It's okay to cry…' Sakura soothed, petting Rin's head softly.

Rin never wished to be babied. Since her father and mother had left her, she wanted to stand on her own two feet and fight with the power she herself had achieved through hard work and study. However, pride meant nothing in this very moment. What really mattered was getting Saber back. What really mattered was saving Saber from that wench's clutches. Rin couldn't stop shaking. The fear of dying, the despair of seeing Saber so tormented, and the anger at being so soundly defeated all welled up within her, vying for attention and getting none. She had lost. She wouldn't say otherwise. But she wasn't defeated. Not so long as she drew breath and she could somehow save Saber.

'I'll kill her…' Rin hissed, rarely being so sincerely venomous. Yet, she meant it.

'…Kill her?'

'Caster.' Rin reassured herself. 'And that man. They…t-they…!'

Her face. Saber's horrified face plagued Rin's mind, the image physically turning her stomach. Rin huffed, controlling her breaths in fear of hyperventilating she was so irritated.

'I think you should try and rest for now, Rin-san. Just sleep for a little longer. Your mana will work better that way, right? Then, we can come up with a plan together.'

Rin had no intention of going back under, not while Saber was out there possibly suffering because of her incompetence, impatience, and emotional outbursts.

'I can't. I have to…I have to…!' Rin began shuffling in the bed upon the floor, but then a hand found her forehead, and an irresistible soothing caressed her soul, convincing her she no longer had a choice whether she rested or not.

**'Sleep.'**

* * *

The next time Rin found her consciousness, it was dark, and she panicked slightly at the unfamiliar room. Washi paper walls. Ancient, tatami flooring. A futon and a single window that exposed the star-filled night sky. As Rin gazed out into the beauty that could be the night, the pieces began to make sense.

Archer and Shirou had saved her. Sakura was now practically living with Shirou, and thus, she likely nursed Rin back to health. Rin's stomach still felt severely bruised, but her healing arts had done enough to prevent long-lasting injuries, it would seem.

Yet, none of this seemed to matter.

There wasn't a moment to lose. Rin pushed herself up and stood, twisting her arm and checking her magical circuits. Everything was in order save for the comfortable tug of Saber utilizing her mana being gone, leaving a pain in Rin's heart. The blank canvas upon the back of her hand was a merciless reminder of her failure, but the fight wasn't over yet. Rin _wasn't_ useless. She hadn't trained all her life to wallow in self-pity while Saber suffered at the hands of another's will. She knew enough magic to at least contend with servants to a degree. If push came to shove, she was willing to use her heirloom dagger to end Caster and bring Saber back to her side where she belonged.

Rin went to the sliding door and placed her fingers within the handle, pausing and closing her eyes in frustration. What did she hope to accomplish on her own? She could, perhaps, with enough strategic planning, beat Caster, but Souichirou and Saber were entirely different matters. Rin didn't stand a chance against those two. She couldn't do it on her own. She needed Shirou and maybe even Sakura's help. Did she want to involve her sister in a battle like this? No. Could she perhaps utilize her servant? Yes. Shirou wasn't entirely incompetent in a fight either. He was nothing compared to Saber and Souichirou, however, and that had to be taken into account. There was also Archer's place in all of this, if he was willing to assist.

Rin wanted to leave right away, but she couldn't awaken Shirou and Sakura so late at night. It would be amazingly rude considering the hospitality they had provided. As much as she wished to immediately set out to rescue Saber, acting so recklessly and emotionally is what got her in this mess to begin with, and she wouldn't make the same mistake twice; especially with Saber's wellbeing on the line.

Unexpectedly, however, Rin's door flew open, startling her to the point of stumbling backward and almost tripping over her bed. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the figure before her now, and before she could understand who it was completely, the being approached her, taking her hand and easing her back into bed almost roughly.

'W-what…?' Rin grunted, a weight falling over her body and her mind becoming dizzy. She couldn't feel anything, as if her limbs were made of lead, and her eyes faded in and out, blackness threatening to take hold of her. What on earth was happening? Was it a servant? Another master?

'Who the hell…are…?' Rin struggled, a hand creeping up her nightgown and pushing through her bra, massaging her small breasts until they became hard against her will. She tried to resist, but it was as if gravity was pulling her toward the ground, pinning her in place for this being to molest her.

'S-stop…Stop it!' Rin fought against the tempting urge to submit, aware that her mind was being influenced by a powerful magic of some kind. She was in a lull of passivity, her mind requiring every ounce of urgency in order to react even semi-aggressively toward her assailant.

**'Why are you resisting?'**

A familiar voice hummed into Rin's ear, and she froze in disbelief, the hairs on the back of her neck standing upright in terror. It was Sakura, but it wasn't. Why was she doing this? Why was Rin so weak? Had Sakura learned to use mind binding magic? No. This felt…different. Everything was melding together. It was all taking on a dream-like quality. Rin's clarity became compromised, her logical reasoning falling into madness.

'I don't…want…' Rin's mouth went limp, words now difficult to think of let alone form. A hand went between her legs, touching her without reserve. Rin's body quivered, a sensation of pleasure pulsating over her skin.

 **'I don't believe that.'** Sakura licked her sister's ear before nibbling on it, goosebumps prickling everywhere. **'Just relax. None of this matters. None of this is real. Dream away. Dream into oblivion. Dream into the Grail.'**

Rin's mind was blank. Her consciousness had left, only an observer rather than a contributor to all action. The magic being used on her was on an entirely different level of understanding. It was reshaping what was happening and what wasn't. It was something of a reality marble. The room had shifted into another plane. The colours were having a disagreement. The moon had turned red, and the stars were black against a yellow-tinged night sky.

Fingers crept into Rin's black panties and traced her womanhood, teasing her and making her hips sway slightly.

'A-ah…' Rin heard her voice breathe out, watching her own body react to Sakura's vandalism. She wanted to scream at herself. She wanted to push Sakura off. But she could only watch. She was outside her physical form, an entity among the nothingness.

 **'See? You** _ **do**_ **like it. You really are a whore. We're not so different after all, are we, Sister?'** Sakura hiked her own shirt up and pushed her bare breasts into Rin's face. **'Here. Make me feel good, too.'**

'N-no…' Rin managed to turn her face away, holding her breath and clamping her mouth shut.

**'Why not?'**

'This isn't…real…'

 **'Hm. Selfish as ever.'** Sakura sighed, breaking away from her sister now and stripping completely naked, her shapely silhouette slithering within the eerie moonlight. Rin felt strange, still being dressed in borrowed sleepwear, but then lazily stared as Sakura slid the room's door back once more, revealing Shirou, completely nude and wholly erect.

**'Impressive, isn't he, Sister?'**

Sakura pulled at Shirou's leg, guiding him to herself and Rin, his shuffling movement like that of a zombie. He didn't make a sound, and didn't look about. He simply stared at the wall as Sakura crawled in close and wrapped her mouth around him, starting slow, but then quickly building momentum, sounds as if she were kissing him sloppily filling the room. It was both revolting and disgracefully arousing, to Rin's horror. Sakura tucked some loose hair behind her ear as she worked the young man over, her mouth sucking and releasing with intentional seduction.

**'Mm. Hmm. Mm…!'**

Rin had a momentary lapse of awareness, her body pulsating in disgust with herself and the situation. She had never seen a man in a state of arousal before, and to have Shirou as her first brought intense discomfort for too many reasons she dared not dwell on. Yet, Rin was quickly shunned, the drugged-like state taking over once again while she felt Sakura's grip pull her next to her sister, offering the moist, throbbing piece of Shirou Rin had convinced herself she never wanted to see or be involved with in any way.

Sakura began licking once again, but her eyes locked on Rin's, wrapping her fingers around her sister's waist and easing her closer and closer. Sakura broke away from her desire and tried to kiss Rin, but she willed herself with all the might she could muster to refuse engaging once more, trying with everything she had not to give in to this shameful set of circumstances.

**'Don't be shy. Fuck him with your mouth, Sister. He likes it. Don't pretend you're better than this.'**

Evidently annoyed, Sakura gripped at the back of Rin's head angrily, forcing her lips to Shirou's tip before rubbing her stubbornly locked mouth along the length of the young man while Sakura lathered her tongue over the rest. Rin's eyes squinted, trying to create some semblance of focus. She wouldn't participate. She wouldn't betray what she felt for Saber no matter how drugged, defeated, and manipulated she found herself. Whatever this nightmare was, Rin would deny her involvement at every turn.

An eruption of bitter, clear, creamy liquid was the last thing Rin could somewhat recall happening with a vaguely clear mind. Sakura may or may not have cleaned every last bit of it off Rin with her tongue, and Rin may or may not have somehow restrained herself until the end. It all faded into a mishmash of colours, shapes, and sounds, and Rin found the soothing darkness more than welcome once it finally embraced her restricted subconscious, a lingering hiss bidding farewell to the realm of unhindered desire.

**'You stubborn bitch…'**

* * *

The smell of eggs and bacon was the next thing Rin could concretely register. When she awoke, she noticed that her panties were somewhat damp, but otherwise, the room was utterly normal. It had been a dream. No. A nightmare. One that felt far too real to dismiss with ease.

'An erotic nightmare despite everything that's happened?' Rin cursed herself, biting at her lip and slapping herself. Not only an erotic scene, but one that didn't involve – Rin stopped herself, her cheeks flaring and her brow wrinkling. If she was going to have a scenario so sexually charged, couldn't she have at least, in her mind's eye, imagined what it would be like to be with…

'Ridiculous…' Rin huffed, crossing her arms and relieved to find that, other than slight discomfort in her stomach, she felt fairly good physically. She would be able to map out a plan of action to execute immediately. She wouldn't make Saber wait any longer than necessary.

Rin heard voices in the building, then. Fortunately, she recognized all three. Sakura (a shiver ran Rin's spine), Shirou (Rin's cheeks burned), and Taiga Fujimura, Shirou's homeroom teacher. Rin had no desire to go to school again today, but getting out of that particular situation may be more trouble than it was worth with Taiga around. She couldn't waste any more time, however. She needed to find out where Saber was so she could save her. Even if it meant lying to Fujimura-sensei, Rin was willing to do everything in her power to save her friend. There was simply no other choice whatsoever. No individual, servant or master, had any right taking what was Rin Tohsaka's. Not while she could fight with all the fury that had been built within her since the instant Saber was stolen from her side.


	32. Chapter 32

She gripped the pan simmering full of vegetables, the beeping of a rice maker barely registering in her mind, seemingly. The front door was left open. The greyness of the outside world leaked in only to be consumed by the darkness swirling in her heart.

'Master?' Rider spoke out, understanding the shift in the entirety of the property. Sakura blinked, perhaps realigning her focus with the meal she had been preparing for Shirou before his phone had rang, changing everything the night could have been.

'Y-yes?' The young girl hissed, agitated and short. Rider could tell.

'You are upset.' Rider went on to comment, approaching her master quietly and not too closely, for she knew it wasn't the time for any form of intimacy when every nerve in Sakura's body was burning with frustration so prominently Rider was on superficial edge.

'Heh…' Sakura let out a giggle, turning off the element in a deliberately sluggish movement. 'Did you see, Rider?' She asked.

'See what, Master?' Rider maintained her patience, for she cared deeply for this girl, and wouldn't shy from the deliberate anger slipping through the facade. She pitied her beyond reason, seeing a third sister she, as finally the older sibling, could properly protect.

'Did you see how fast he left me for her?'

Oh. Jealousy. Unfiltered, painfully destructive jealousy stemming from years, and years, and years of mental torture. Sakura's nightmares spilled into Rider's own more frequently than she would prefer. Due to the master's special circumstances, Rider knew she was enduring a more uncomfortable link as a servant than normality generally dictated. Sakura was a gentle, calm, mature, passively smiling individual to her peers…but Rider knew better. Sakura was a shattered soul, barely making due with the small glimmers of happiness she derived from one individual and one individual only.

Shirou Emiya.

He was the centre of her dreams _and_ her nightmares when her body wasn't being ravaged by bugs and a darkness so powerful Rider often needed to consciously snap her physical body back into the present lest she be swallowed completely.

Therefore, this wasn't mere jealousy. It was an active threat to Sakura's entire world and, perhaps, Fuyuki City as a whole. Rider only had a baseline knowledge of what was happening to her master, due to the mutterings of that despicable Zouken Matou. But she could properly assess that the danger she constantly sensed lurking in the girl was not one to be trifled with idly. To say Medusa, as a legendary being, was frightened of this other side of Sakura, the girl she loved like family, would be a woefully understated fact.

With all this being considered, Rider chose her response as carefully as she chose any attack when handling a battle that threatened her very life.

'…Isn't such heroism and selflessness part of the boy's allure to you, Master?'

Sakura's erratic mana supply leveled some, obvious sedation overcoming her with the suggested reasoning behind her lover's departure. Rider breathed out slightly with some relief. Handling this girl was a challenge, but it was one she willingly accepted. After all, she wasn't completely foreign to navigating emotionally complex individuals. At least Sakura wasn't an immature brat or manipulative harlot. Indeed, Rider's master had more than enough reason to be mentally fragile.

'Yes.' Sakura answered softly. 'Yes. I do love that about Sempai, don't I? He has always cared so much for others. Almost to a fault, you know? I…I want to be the one that looks after _him_ if he's out there sacrificing his everything for the contentment of everyone he comes into contact with.'

'That is an admirable perspective.' Rider heard Sakura go back to cooking, further relaxation softening the edge she had felt emitting from her master.

'I…hope Rin is okay…' Sakura said the words, but her voice sounded strange, as if part of her actively resisted the implications.

'Yes. No matter what the circumstances, she is still your sister, Master.' Rider gambled, her own past regrets haunting her and forcing the woman to elaborate on complex thoughts.

'I know that.' It was a sharp reply.

'Shirou Emiya picked you. Not her.'

'Because I tricked him.'

'Master…'

'See? You don't refute it.'

'Because I do not see into his heart.'

'I played the damsel and he saved me. He'll continue to save me so long as I am weak and pathetic. A-and that's fine. As long as _she_ doesn't take him from me! If that were to happen…I…I…!'

Rider's throat felt tight, her very core trembling as the lights in the manor flickered and something crashed to the ground. Sakura gasped, and Rider's world returned to normal, small whimpering escaping from her master's presence now. Rider rushed to the girl's side, realizing she had dropped the pan full of vegetables upon the floor.

'I-I'm sorry, Rider…' Sakura sobbed. 'I'm so clumsy…'

'Many are, when upset. But please stop torturing yourself, Master.'

'Sakura…' The girl sniffed.

'I don't understand.' Rider questioned sincerely.

'When it is just you and I, Rider, please call me Sakura. I-I trust you. So much. And I hate the reminder that I'm in this horrible war when you call me Master.'

Rider's chest hurt as she reached for Sakura's trembling hand, holding it tightly to her chest and nodding.

'Very well.' The woman agreed. 'Sakura. A pretty name for a beautiful girl. I will use it with pleasure.'

Sakura giggled shyly at this, still recovering from her spiraling feelings.

'Thank-you…'

Rider proceeded to help with the cleanup, and then went even so far as to do what she could to make Sakura's second attempt at supper easier, although she wasn't completely confident in her abilities. The girl found Rider's attempts, at least, humorous, and that, to the servant, was more than enough.

'You are charming, considerate, kind, and have all the physical qualities a man could possibly yearn for…Sakura.' Rider continued from where she had left off before the minor incident. 'If that boy does not comprehend this and consider himself fortunate, there is no helping him.'

Sakura finished the stir fry without turning to Rider, adding the final touches to the still simmering pan before turning the element off for good this evening and pausing before her work.

'Y-you're so understanding, Rider…' Sakura muttered. 'But I'm not sure I deserve anything like that anymore…'

'Sakura…?'

'I…'

This chill again. Why couldn't Rider properly calm her master? Her mana was all over the place, fueling Rider with intervals of painful corruption alongside the normal flow of management. The servant's nerves were on fire, and she almost felt her knees buckle from the onslaught of darkness looming around her, pushing her down with more pressure than even Medusa could properly bear. None of this was completely out of the ordinary, being Sakura's servant, but the frequency alongside the intensity was beyond Rider's calculations, which meant something had truly triggered Sakura's "other" side, and she was actively losing the fight to regain control no matter how much Rider attempted to support her.

As if to provide Rider with the obvious conclusion to her thoughts, Archer and Shirou returned with Rin Tohsaka in the other servant's arms, blood caked to the upper part of the young woman's clothes and her breaths immediately notable in their compromised state.

'Rin…!' Sakura dropped everything she had been doing, including the foreboding animosity, and rushed to her sister's side, clutching her hands close to her mouth. 'What happened to her?'

'Move.' Archer demanded, pushing into the manor and striding with purpose until Shirou dashed past him in an attempt to guide the man to a spare room.

'Sempai!?' Sakura insisted.

'Tohsaka-san is hurt but should be okay. We want to get her to a bed and…changed, I guess. Do you mind, Sakura?' Shirou responded frantically, his voice disappearing deeper into the building.

'O-of course!' Sakura seemed to take a moment, moving in close to Rider and tugging at her arm. 'Come with me. Please.'

'…Always, Master.' Rider wouldn't ignore the way her body reacted to the plea. The insurmountable urge to shield this girl from any further heartache was a powerful force, and the servant assumed Sakura recognized the challenges ahead of her when handling her older sister.

The group gathered in a spare room, a futon mattress already laid out across the floor and Rin upon it, her breaths coming in wheezes of discomfort and her body still but obviously agitated as she shifted in subconscious distress. Sakura's mana supply seemed to spike in concern, but Rider was intimately in tune with the young woman's feelings, by this point, and could argue that a pinch of excitement was fed into the servant as well, which was concerning.

'Her breathing is relatively stable, and her competence as a mage has saved her life, ultimately.' Archer relayed, obviously doing his best to sound cold and factual, but Rider's sensitive ears picked up on his emotional investment, the "blind" servant almost smirking at the strange revelation. 'I suspect her internal organs were damaged, but _this_ master is capable of actual magic, and thus, she will likely pull through, considering the worst of it appears to be over.'

'That's a relief…' Shirou commented.

'Thank goodness.' Sakura also said convincingly.

'However, the situation is unfortunate, and is one we should discuss once the girl is settled in something not completely covered in blood. Even I find it unsightly.' Archer lingered longer than he likely ever would for anyone else, but eventually made his huffy exit, as was within his character. 'I'll be in the living room when you're all done here.'

'Man…' Shirou slumped to the ground. 'If even Rin had trouble with Caster, she must really be something else.'

'Right…' Sakura mumbled, and Rider flinched, waiting for pain but thankfully receiving none.

A moment, with Shirou eventually getting up and patting himself down.

'Anyway, do you mind lending her one of your nightgowns, Sakura? We can wash Tohsaka-san's uniform with our laundry tonight, maybe. Hopefully we can get these stains out.'

'Yes, Sempai. I'll take care of her.'

'Thanks.'

Sakura's mana spiked in a very different kind of excitement now, and Rider's own pulse quickened with a parallel desire, knowing her master would surely wish for her first official moment with Shirou to calm any further aggravation; primarily with her sister being present in some form and pushing her need to lay claim to the young man, more than likely. Women were such possessive creatures. Rider knew this personally.

Once a nightgown was retrieved from Sakura's own belongings, the young woman slid the door to Rin's room shut and seated herself next to her sister, pulsating waves of muffled bitterness feeding into Rider as she knew her master was consciously keeping herself in check. There was a heavy silence that pushed down on the servant within the dimly lit room, and after a few moments, Sakura asked a question that tugged at the strings of a past Rider rarely wished to revisit.

'Is it possible, Rider, to…to both love someone with all your heart and hate them just as much?' It was an inquiry delivered with leveled breaths, only the slightest of increases in Sakura's flow of mana indicating an emotional spike.

'…Yes. It is not as uncommon as one might suspect when family is involved.'

Another lengthy pause in any form of discussion, and then the world that Rider _could_ see, despite her restrictions, flickered grey and black, Sakura's next question pressing down into the servant's mind and heart. It was her master's voice, but not. It was that _thing_. Whatever that _thing_ was. Rider trembled on the spot, incapable of moving. It was the same thing that had forced Sakura to…to…!

**'If I asked you to kill her this instant, would you?'**

'N-no.' Rider managed, grunting slightly as an image of a parallel world filled her with horror and regret. 'That would not…give you peace.'

 **'Then I wouldn't ask.'** The rhetoric in "Sakura's" response reminded Rider of the Command Seals, and although the servant knew it was treading on thin ice, she attempted to appeal to the girl she adored and would fight for until the very end, knowing who Sakura truly was, deep down.

'You are not a murderer, Sakura. Shirou Emiya would never fall in love with a killer.'

Instantly, the pressure was gone, and Sakura's mana feed returned to normal before a small whimper slipped from between her lips and she slowly crawled to Rider, tugging at her skirt. The servant couldn't drop to the girl's level quick enough, holding her trembling form and stroking her pretty hair.

'W-what's happening to me…?' She squeaked, and Rider's cursed eyes became lined with tears, her normally emotionless façade crumbling alongside this poor woman's psyche.

'You will be fine, Sakura.' Rider tried, hating the lie the second it left her mouth.

'But something's wrong with me, right? It's not just…just the _things_ inside me. It's something else. It's something…terrible. You must feel it. It makes me think things I never would. And I have holes in my memory when I _know_ I wasn't sleeping…' Sakura gripped Rider even tighter, and the servant could only return the embrace as her master's quivering questions continued. 'Is it hurting you, Rider? I-is it hurting anyone? It's getting worse. It's happening more. I-I'm scared…'

'I'm fine.' There was no need to cause her master more strife by relaying just how much discomfort Rider was in fairly frequently as of late. That would help no one. 'And I'm afraid I do not know what is happening, Sakura.'

'O-oh…'

Rider rested her head atop Sakura's as she held her close, however, and went on lovingly, as if calming a babe.

'But I do know your emotions heavily influence whatever terrifies you so. The better control you have of your thoughts, the safer you and everyone you hold dear will be.'

'Have I done anything…horrible yet? B-because I have these dreams…and they _seem_ innocent and sweet, but I'm so terrified when I awaken, and I…I-I…!'

'…No. We stopped the fit together, remember?'

'Oh…' Sakura was likely blushing. 'Because you…and me…T-that was real, huh?'

'Yes.'

Rider didn't need to tell her master anything else. No. It wasn't necessary. The horrific violence following their act of intimacy the night prior was an anomaly they should both forget forever. It never happened. It couldn't be part of Sakura's world. The news would eventually conclude it to be an unsolved murder…

'What would Shirou think…? No. It doesn't matter anymore. Shinji was far worse. Far, far worse.' Sakura grunted, as if pushing the horrible thoughts aside, taking Rider's recent recommendation. 'Compared to that…I…I didn't mind being with you, truthfully…'

Rider could feel her cheeks beginning to turn red the more she allowed Sakura's confession to resonate with her own feelings of affection for this gentle girl.

'…It was not an unpleasant experience, no.'

'Heh.' Sakura giggled. 'Y-you're right. I just need to…stay positive. I need to focus on what I have and those I want to protect. Phew.' The girl breathed out, separating from Rider finally, although the servant didn't hate the closeness. 'See? I feel better already.'

Rin Tohsaka stirred in a way that made it seem like she was answering her sister, but then a stressed groan came from the young woman, and Sakura yipped in surprise, scrambling to get the nightgown she had brought.

'R-right! How silly of me! I-I need to get you out of those dirty clothes, Rin-san. Give me a moment.'

It didn't take Sakura long, especially with Rider helping as much as she could to make the task more simplified. The other master was soon naked save for her underwear, and before Sakura proceeded with the rest of her job, she appraised her sister wistfully.

'She's beautiful, isn't she?' Sakura asked, and Rider knew she wasn't looking for anything other than an honest answer.

'Although my vision is not like yours, Sakura, I can ascertain that she is slender, and I suppose that aligns with the era's conventional idea of an appealing aesthetic in the female form.'

'That's a funny way of saying you agree.' Sakura laughed, still evaluating her sister. 'I like her tiny waist. I'd prefer a smaller chest like this as well…'

'That doesn't make sense…' Rider scoffed.

'I know what you're thinking, but in Japan, when you have larger breasts, like me, it's harder to dress appropriately without being considered…er…slutty.'

'…Truly?' Rider shook her head in annoyance. 'Then I am also a whore.'

It was meant to console Sakura, and the master did chuckle merrily.

'It's fine. It's a small thing. What's a nasty joke about my breasts compared to…?' Her voice trailed, a coldness sweeping through the room until Sakura caught herself and hummed in defiance. 'No. I won't think about it. I won't.'

She proceeded to change Rin successfully, and Rider touched the girl's back when she was done, rubbing it with maternal security.

'Well done. I am a proud servant.'

Sakura breathed out in irritation, causing Rider some confusion.

'I would rather you be a proud _friend_ , Rider.'

The mythological being faltered once more with the sincere example of the relationship between herself and Sakura developing further with every interaction. She bit at her bottom lip pensively, but then nodded, agreeing softly.

'Then consider me that, Sakura…'

* * *

The rest of the evening proceeded well enough; all things considered. Archer revealed the current state of the war over dinner; relaying that Saber was now seemingly Caster's servant, as bizarre as that sounded. Plans with how to exactly move forward were on hold until Rin Tohsaka awakened, even if Archer passively made the comment that dealing with the master now was a sure-fire way to create a path to the final moments of the war. Naturally, both Sakura and Shirou had rejected the idea, fixated on the plan to return Saber to Rin as soon as possible so the three of them could have a proper faceoff, when the time came. Archer hardly put up a fight, which didn't shock Rider at this point, for she assumed he had a bizarre soft spot for the older Tohsaka girl, for whatever reason.

Realistically, Caster was in a powerful position, but she wasn't _that_ much better off than Sakura's alliance other than the fact she had Saber, who would surely resist her until the end, if Archer's information regarding the state of the battle when he had arrived meant anything. Therefore, assuming Archer would cooperate, it was essentially a three-way battle involving four servants and two masters capable of actually fighting. However, Archer was the wildcard, and Rider would have to wait and see what he decided, when the time came, for his desire to win the Grail surpassed the allegiance he apparently feigned, to some degree.

Eventually, once dinner was cleaned up and the sun was already nearly set, Sakura returned to her sister to watch over her, leaving Rider, Archer, and Shirou. The boy decided to prepare for bed, and then there were two. Archer generally left Rider alone, refusing to play overly nice if it wasn't absolutely necessary. In this instance, with the two servants in a rare moment of solitude from their respective masters, Archer remained, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall near the kitchen. He evidently wanted to talk, and Rider would allow him the time he needed so long as she wasn't required at Sakura's side. Fortunately, she could feel Sakura's mana flow, which competently transmitted her mental state, to some degree.

'What did you say to the girl?' He asked gruffly.

'…To value herself.'

'Hmph. Is that all?'

'Yes.' Rider felt no need to go into detail.

'Well, whatever you're doing, keep it up. She seems stabilized, for now.'

A compliment? How rare. Not that Rider cared.

'Your approval isn't what I require. Sakura's safety is all that matters.'

'Hm.' Archer scoffed. 'You use her name? What's the point? This war ends with all of us disappearing.'

'What I do with my master is my business.'

'…I don't doubt it.'

Rider let the jab slide, reacting to it in any way beneath her. Especially when Sakura called out to Shirou and the boy came running through the manor, rushing into the room where Rin resided briefly before exiting just as swiftly, appearing a little sheepish.

'Um…She woke up, but I guess she doesn't want me to see her like that.'

'It's called pride, Boy.' Archer rolled his eyes, making his infamous exit at that point and retreating out to the deck surrounding the manor, as he seemed to prefer in the evenings and night time.

'I'm just glad she's okay.' Shirou shrugged.

'Hm.' Rider nodded.

'Well…' Shirou lingered, and Rider didn't know what to say to him. She didn't dislike the boy completely, considering he brought Sakura such joy, but he was a little distant for the servant's liking, as if he hid his true feelings from everyone…including himself, perhaps.

'Uh…I was just doing some exercises before bed. Let Sakura know I'm in the dojo, if you don't mind.'

'I will.' Rider acknowledged.

'Okay.' The boy awkwardly began to leave. 'Goodnight.'

Rider felt no urge to reply, traversing to the room where Sakura was, presumably, speaking with her sister. However, she heard nothing. Instead, a strange pull occurred to Rider's existence, and when she felt her form weaken in response, she had no choice but to stealthily slide the door leading to the spare room, sneaking a glance into the dimly lit space.

What the servant witnessed immediately made her soul shiver, a mixture of fear and apprehension transfixing her in place as she listened to her master mutter something in that horrible voice that was hers but not at once.

**'…Selfish as ever…'**

Selfish? Who? As far as Rider could tell, Sakura was slightly leaning atop Rin, as if checking to ensure her sister's safety. The older sister was clearly unconscious again, if dreaming actively.

**'…Impressive, isn't he, Sister?'**

He? Shirou wasn't in the room with the girls. What was happening? Should Rider interfere?

**'Mm. Hmm. Mm…!'**

The bottom of Sakura's skirt shifted in successive movements now. It was slow, at first, but the more time passed, the quicker her action became.

Rider breathed out in understanding, suddenly, realizing what her master was doing now and feeling ashamed for observing so intently, her bizarre sense of sight breaking down all the details frighteningly easily.

**'Don't be shy. Fuck him with your mouth, Sister. He likes it. Don't pretend you're better than this.'**

Whatever was happening, Rin didn't _seem_ to be in any immediate danger. Rider would have preferred to depart and leave the sisters be, but she knew she couldn't do that, aware Sakura was involved in a mental battle at this very moment. This meant Rider might need to step in if absolutely necessary.

It was such a balancing act. When to interfere and when not. The wrong move could very well mean Rider's removal from the war, for all she knew. Rider wanted to help Sakura so much, but she also knew she couldn't allow the girl to become completely dependant on her. After all, as Archer cruelly made clear: none of them were making it past the conclusion of this war…

**'You stubborn bitch…'**

Rider's ears burned, and she hastily slid the door shut once more when she recognized that Sakura was beginning to get up from the ground. As expected, the young girl exited the spare room seconds later, her mana feed becoming progressively abnormal as she adjusted her clothes and fixed some of her hair, addressing Rider with a gasp in her words.

'I-I…' She started, sounding frantic and scared. 'I-I need Sempai…'

Rider felt it. A sense of jealousy. Of possessiveness within her own body festering. But she simply nodded. Knowing precisely what her master was implying. She would never, ever let her personal feelings interfere with Sakura's comfort or happiness. She wouldn't be selfish again…

Not when Rider led Sakura to the dojo.

Nor when she embraced the boy.

Nor when she begged him for relief.

When his hands upon her waist hesitated.

When he held her hand to his room.

When Sakura's restrained moans began.

When his grunts of pleasure slipped.

The mana that fueled Rider's existence stabilized once again, and she wanted to be happy for her master. But instead, there was only the old emptiness that she had felt leading to the legendary monster, Medusa's, death.


	33. Chapter 33

Resisting the Command Seals had drained Saber of nearly every ounce of mana she had to properly function. She had found some solace in passing out once she knew Archer had successfully rescued Rin from her own hand.

The King of Knights grimaced in disdain, part of her praying it had all been some horrible nightmare. However, once Saber understood her current predicament, to some degree, she realized the nightmare might be only just beginning.

The once proud king ascertained with disgust that her wrists were bound together by some form of ancient magic, the red majestic encirclement upon her person pinching her skin tightly. Her setting was that of a dark, grey, cold, and secluded chamber that almost resembled something like a church. Saber's arms were essentially forcibly positioned above and behind her head in extreme discomfort, obliging her to take up a pose that was less than flattering with her upper half parallel to the floor in order to maintain a stance (since resting on her knees was simply impossible) with minimal effort at the cost of having her lower half thrust out toward the wall as though inviting punishment. Clearly Caster was seeking to embarrass the king.

Not only that, but Saber was tentatively confused to find that she had been changed into a white dress with blue ribbons and lace as well. Truthfully, it was made from a beautiful piece of cloth, but Saber was more irritated with the fact Caster took it upon herself to treat the King of Knights like some typical damsel in distress – or worse, a doll to be toyed with as such. She couldn't recall precisely how she had been transported to such a place, but Saber could presume Souichirou's monstrous strength had been involved.

The king didn't struggle, knowing it was pointless. She was far more interested in saving her strength for when she could find an opportunity to escape. She was obviously bound by some form of mana-locking mechanism which continued to siphon Saber at regular intervals in an attempt to weaken her into submission. Saber's mind, as well as her body, was under attack, this bizarre form of torture promising a quick break to the weak-willed.

Saber was anything _but_ weak-willed, yet even she knew she wouldn't last longer than twenty-four hours under these circumstances. Every minute chipped at her sanity, and the strange surges of seeming…pleasure filtered amidst the pain caused her some alarm. What crude form of move was this? What was Caster after, precisely?

During all these evaluations of her current scenario, Arturia attempted desperately not to think about the injury she had caused Rin, but every moment her master crossed her mind, a familiar agony threatened to disable Saber further. Was Rin okay? Would she keep fighting in the Grail War without her servant? Would she get a new one? Would Rin foolishly try to rescue Saber?

The thought was paradoxically complicated. On one hand, Saber wanted Rin to stay as far away from her as possible. It was exceptionally safer for both of them that way. Ideally, Saber would remove _herself_ from the war if it meant guaranteeing the young mage's safety. She'd rather lose by her own admission than be forced to die in a fight she had no interest engaging in. On the other hand…

_I miss her so terribly…_

Saber admitted inwardly, the concept that she had been forcibly separated from Rin hitting her harder than anything Caster could subject her to moving forward. Indeed, Saber knew she had made the correct decision when determining how best to handle her budding feelings for Rin Tohsaka, but now that they were _actually_ so far from one another without any plausible hope of returning to the partnership they once had, something Saber had never felt before twisted and lurched in her heart, practically swallowing her soul whole and devouring any urge to pursue rebellion in the face of this ridiculous entrapment.

She wanted to see her. One last time. She wanted to hear her voice. One final instance. She wanted to touch her in any way. Hold her. Tell her…so many things Saber shivered just _thinking_ about relaying. Once again, Saber had thought she was making the correct call by being the emotionless, wise king. When would she learn? What if she never obtained another opportunity to…to what?

What would Saber do differently? She was still destined to disappear at the end of all this, and Rin would be alone once more. She _had_ made the right decision. All logical conclusions arrived at the choice Saber had convinced herself and Rin was the correct one. Need she think on it further…?

_Is there value to be gained…from indulging for once?_

Saber shifted her feet, wondering how long she would be waiting for…something; anything. She didn't like being left to her own devices. It was too easy to dwell on the past and present in none too pleasing ways. Any more time to think and she would debate herself into oblivion, reeling with regret and shame.

Another ping of pain, then a stroke of pleasure. Saber grit her teeth, the momentary hint of suggestive arousal shifting her mind to Rin anew and considering imaginings that threatened to dishevel the king completely and utterly.

'I see you have awakened, my cute little kitten.' Caster's arrogant voice echoed in the dark and dismal chamber. The woman's footsteps clacked along the floor, the sound irritating deliberately. She took her time approaching Saber, as if realizing how exasperating she was being. Caster was soon standing near the compromised king, barely a foot away.

'I say "kitten", but you have the will of a lion, truly.' She complimented, circling Saber and eyeing her without any sort of restraint. Saber did her best to hide the festering embarrassment of being seen in such a garb and in such a pose. The dress exposed her more than she would ever prefer, her cleavage fully amplified due to her position, her back feeling a strong draft of some kind, and the sides of her upper legs nearly completely revealed save for the near see-through stockings held up by a garter belt.

'Breaking that will shall be…rather satisfying.'

'I will never bend to your wishes.' Saber managed, the words forming sluggishly. So, even speaking normally would be a challenge. It was like she was drugged. Truly heinous.

Caster drew a line on Saber's back, the king squirming and crying out unnaturally at the touch.

'A-ah…!'

Her whole body reacted, goosebumps pervading over every inch of skin. Some form of aphrodisiac involved as well? Despicable!

'I find that hard to imagine.' Caster hummed with a subtle giggle. 'As more of your mana drains, more of your defences will crumble, allowing for my spells of suggestion to infiltrate your most vulnerable nerves. By the time I'm done with you, you will beg me for some form of stabilization, and you will do so in a full state of unrestrained arousal, your tongue hanging out like a dog in heat and your legs soaked with yearning. I have nothing but time now that Souichirou-sama and I have ascertained this new stronghold. Berserker is the only threat that remains, but once you're ready, even that beast shall fall by our hands.'

'I…will not…!' Saber hissed through grit teeth.

The sound of a slap reverberated between the walls, bouncing alongside the stone until finally escaping above. Saber's face stung, the physical sensitivity extending to pain as well as the horrible pleasure described. She felt as though Berserker's sword had provided a similar impact, her senses were in such disarray.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' Caster cooed, taking Saber's face gently between her hands and pulling her hood back so she could stare at the servant more easily. Caster was, surprisingly, rather beautiful physically. She had light, grey hair mixed with a hint of blue, and her ears showed a heritage that included elven blood potentially. It made much more sense how she became so adept at magic. Her features were soft and majestic, completely undermining Saber's mental image of the witch.

'I sometimes lose myself. Allow me…to make it up to you.' Caster's hands left Saber's face and found her breasts, kneading them so roughly the king couldn't stop her voice from escaping her throat again in a mixture of discomfort and slight arousal.

'S-stop it!' Saber hissed, swinging her body around and attempting to head-butt the opposing servant. Her movements were sloppy by this point, however, and even Caster easily evaded her aggressive motions with no less than a knowing grin.

'Still so much energy, hm?' She giggled. 'I simply cannot wait until you're serving me wholeheartedly.'

'These methods…have no honour…' Saber couldn't say she thought Caster would care, but it held so much value to her that it was all she could think to utter. Honour. It had little place in this era, yet Rin had understood what it meant to Saber, and had acted in complete accordance to the knight's earnest beliefs without question or mockery.

'If you knew who I have killed, you would also know I care nothing for something as artificial and convenient as "honour".' Caster snapped back, her tone losing all semblance of teasing and becoming authentically vicious. 'What you now know is only a _fraction_ of the shame I've experienced. Honour? Purity? Faith? Loyalty? Discard such pretty words, "Knight". Before I thrust you into the belly of the beast once more to do battle in this Godforsaken war, I will take my time breaking your mind down until this innocence you exude, like a precious lily, is crumbling before me in lustful sin! You'll be begging me to relieve your womanhood of its vacancy, and I will cackle with glee at the sight of your apparent virginity squirming for vandalism of any kind while dressed like that of a pure maiden!'

Saber felt the tale-end piece of the dress shift to the side, her whole backside revealed and contained within a skimpy piece of lacy, white fabric. Her nerves stiffened in expectation and a horrible hint of anticipation she dared not pay any attention to.

'There is no safety for a woman's chaste no matter what era we're born in. Lest one presents herself as a man, like you seemingly do, dearest knight, expect your purity to be bartered and traded like anything with value in this filthy world. I will take great joy in paying this harsh lesson forward, Saber. If you think this Grail War is to be fought with even a hint of honour,' Caster went on, stroking Saber's freshly exposed skin and lining the thin material that hardly covered her. 'Then you are pitifully mistaken.'

Saber's whole body lunged forward and convulsed as Caster gripped in between her legs, pressing roughly while ravaging without any hint of gentility, her fingers pressing into the fabric as the king's womanhood warranted despite her attempts to push back. Every nerve in Saber's body reacted, screaming at the vandalism in an attempt to repel the overabundance of sensitivity flowing through to a craze-inducing degree.

'A-ahhh…! Hah…! A-ah…! No…!' Saber gasped, choking on her own spit and the waves of bizarre pain/pleasure soaking into her groin. 'M-Master…! I-I…cannot…!'

Caster stopped abruptly, only the fragments of Saber's final syllable remaining in the chamber for a moment.

'Mm? What was that?' The sadistic woman asked, circling in front of Saber, her slanted eyes taking note of the trail of saliva dripping from either side of the proud girl's mouth. 'Master? Are you speaking of _me_ , perhaps?'

Saber's eyes were glazing over, making the entirety of her world blurry. She managed to shake her head stubbornly, and her mixed up mind forced out a singular clarity to her. One truth she would hold onto in this pit of confusion and despair.

'You are no master…of mine. I speak of…my _true_ master _._ Rin…Tohsaka…' She uttered, practically tripping over the heavy words.

Another beat, and then a crude chuckle slipped through Caster's smiling visage.

'Oh? _That_ foolish child? She was nothing compared to whom you shall serve now. Unless…' Caster smiled cruelly, tapping her cheek devilishly. 'Did you, perhaps, _care_ about her a little more than what the pact between a master and servant demands?'

Saber couldn't deny that even if she wanted to. This situation made it all to clear. Yet, Caster went on, feeding off the torture she caused by elaborating.

'Might I chance a thought related to unholy longing on your part, sweet knight? Well, that's something even I can respect, to a degree. Hm. Respect might be a strong word; it's more akin to knowing what I can use against you to break your mind. Yes. I'll defile you until there's no honour or pointless hope left, Saber. You're _mine_ now; best understand this reality. And if that child is foolish enough to challenge me again, I can promise you that it will be her last mistake!'

'No…Not her…' Saber mumbled, a darkness clouding her eyes. Anything but that. Rin needed enough sense to leave Saber and give up on the war. And yet, this unyielding wish to be by that brilliant girl's side again was overwhelming every thought Saber could manage coherently.

Caster circled back behind Saber, perhaps preparing to make good on her disgusting promises until the main door to the area creaked open and Souichirou Kuzuki entered, his heavy footsteps overly obvious upon the old stone flooring. A final wave of alertness came over Saber then, and she tried to absorb the interaction that occurred next.

'Souichirou-sama…!' Caster called out, her entire tone and physical rhetoric changing. She practically skipped to the man and stood close to him, looking upon his expressionless face with fierce loyalty and care. Saber dropped her head, trying to regain her strength but feeling much more defeated for a number of reasons.

'How fares the new servant?' Souichirou finally spoke, although he was ever a man of very few words or elaborate intonation of any kind.

'Hm. Stubborn, but there is still plenty time to play.'

'…The master was saved by another pair. There is a chance that they will find us.'

'Let them. I still have a Command Seal for Saber. Her own will shall be compromised by then, disallowing further rebellion against the Grail.'

'Hm.'

'They can all fight that ridiculous war until their hearts are content. I'm fine for now. When the time comes to make our move, we will. It will not be long now, Souichirou-sama. I promise you.'

'I see.' A beat. 'That priest's body has yet to be found.'

'My puppets may have torn him apart.' Caster dismissed the concern, proceeding to a pedestal that had an incredibly ornate cup upon it. 'Although the land surrounding the church suggests he put up a fair struggle, there is no way he could do very much on his own; he was just a man of the cloth, after all. The barrier I erected will keep us informed of any intruders. Even if that silly girl decides to try and infiltrate this place, I will just use her as a vessel for my own Grail.' Caster waved her hand over the cup, a mist of strange condensed magic following her movement. Saber knew she was hearing important details, but managing her mind was proving more challenging by the second.

'…Very well. I will scout the area, nonetheless.'

'Be careful, Souichirou-sama. Please.'

'I will.'

Caster lingered where she stood for some time as her master departed as stoically as he arrived. After the doors shut a second time, she returned her attention to Saber, bringing the king's semi-conscious face to meet her own.

'No sleeping yet, Princess. I've hardly even started with you…'

Saber allowed better recent memories of Rin to engulf her rather than imagining the demeaning treatment that was surely on the way until she willingly submitted to the witch. Rin Tohsaka was all the King of Knights had in this era. She was all she wanted at this very moment…and that almost frightened the king more than what might come next.


	34. Chapter 34

'Wha…! Another one!? What the hell is going on here, Shirou-kun!?' Taiga pointed shakily at Rin as she finally stepped out from the spare bedroom.

'Oh! Um…well…'

Rin couldn't help but roll her eyes. Shirou had all night to think of an excuse and this was the best he could do? Stammer like an idiot? She took a seat next to Sakura upon the floor and composed herself into the perfect position before levelling her voice and addressing one of her teachers. This was but the first hurdle of moving forward.

'Emiya-kun discovered that my father and mother have left the city on a business trip. This, and the fact my manor is currently under renovation caused his concern for my well-being, both mentally and physically, with near-strangers coming in and out of the house as they please, encouraged him to offer me to stay here for a few nights.' Rin paused for effect, flattening her nightgown slightly under the table as she let her words sink in. She continued. 'If this arrangement is deemed troublesome or, perhaps, inappropriate, I shall make due with a hotel of some kind since I would very much be inconveniencing my other friends due to the size of their own apartments.'

Taiga was obviously taken aback, not having taught Rin, but surely having heard enough office gossip to know that she was one of the top students in her grade. She was apparently known for her beauty, grace, and seamless maturity, and that's precisely the persona Rin had carefully crafted for herself in school. Thus, she would fulfill that roll in an attempt to partially intimidate and partially win favour with this woman. Based on the way she somewhat stuttered her reply, Rin was convinced she had succeeded, to some degree.

'B-but what about Sakura-chan?'

'My grandfather isn't fond of guests. He's quite shy.' Sakura responded quickly enough.

'Oh…Well…it's…it's…' The teacher searched, likely having difficulty creating another rebuttal.

'It's fine, Fuji-nee.' Shirou intercepted, finally. 'This place is way too big for just me anyway, so, I wanted to help a friend out.' Shirou brought over some breakfast, placing the various dishes on the table with Sakura adding bowls, plates, and chopsticks.

'I-it's not right! A girl and boy shouldn't be sleeping under the same roof unless they're family! I-I mean, Sakura's an exception given her er…situation at home, but…b-but…!'

Rin huffed, filling her bowl with a little bit of rice and an egg. As much as the young woman was aware that her body needed its nutrients after such a trying evening, she had trouble enjoying the delicious smelling food knowing that Saber was possibly suffering. Her servant's eyes would have lit up at such a spread, and the memory only turned Rin's stomach in fear more. She needed to find Caster immediately. There wasn't time for this silliness. Rin would have to play a harder hand.

'I must apologize for making you uncomfortable, Fujimura-sensei.' Rin started, maintaining her calm demeanor despite her inner turmoil. 'But I hardly see Emiya-kun as anything more than a considerate classmate. Additionally, he is currently dating Sakura-san, which simply means that his eyes are much more fixated upon her than myself. The possibility of anything impure taking place between us simply does not exist. Nevertheless, I will certainly make arrangements with a hotel, as previously stated, if there continues to be an issue.' Rin decided to give one more shove. 'However, surely you're aware of Emiya-kun's insistence on helping others, and I nearly felt obligated to give him the opportunity to assist me in my time of need. He is a rather considerate boy, wouldn't you say?'

Taiga seemed to be much calmer now that she had some food in her. She absorbed Rin's points, humming as she nodded a few times. She then sighed, pointing her chopsticks at Shirou and speaking with her mouth full.

'Fine. It's fine for now. So long as these shenanigans don't last too long, understand? You just watch it, Mister! I was asked to look after you, and I intend on doing it! Don't be taking in any more strays! Speaking of which…' Taiga glanced around sheepishly, lowering her voice and trying to act in a comical fashion. 'Where's tall, dark, and broodingly handsome this morning?'

'He's out for a run.' Shirou mumbled, looking a little flustered.

'Hm. Too bad.' Taiga checked her phone and then hastily stacked her plate and bowl together, rushing to the kitchen, dropping the dishes in the sink, and dashing about the front hall in a barrage of hyperactive movement. 'Yipe! Gotta get to school to prepare for first period! I have _nothing_ ready! Make sure none of you are late! Tell Archie I say "hi"!'

'Will do! Be careful on your way there, Fuji-nee!' Shirou waved.

'We'll see you later!' Sakura added.

'Goodbye, Fujimura-sensei.' Rin finished her own breakfast, clapping her hands together and nodding in respect. 'Thank-you very much for the meal, Emiya-kun. I will be preparing to find Saber now.'

'What!?' Shirou was alarmed, Sakura also placing her things down in surprise.

'Y-you can't! You still need to rest!' She exclaimed, her voice sending another chill through Rin's spine. That nightmare the night before was uncomfortably fresh, and Rin found it difficult to even look at her sister without thinking about the horrible scene.

'I have no more time for rest.' Rin tried not to sound too impatient, yet being anywhere but on the search for Saber felt like a horrendous waste of time. Rin was blocking out the agony encapsulating her emotions and heart in association with Saber, but that dam wouldn't last much longer unless she felt she was making _some_ progress in reuniting with the woman. 'Caster is Saber's master for now, but she's _my_ rightful servant. I won't let her stay in the hands of some witch.'

'We know.' Shirou's voice softened, and it only served to irritate Rin with his attempt to calm her. 'Archer filled us in last night on what he saw.'

Good. That saved Rin time.

'We're so sorry, Rin-san. This must be difficult.' Sakura tried now, but all the older sister could imagine was the way a version of this girl nearly forced an imaginary Shirou upon her in her dreams.

'Yes. Well.' Rin breathed out slowly and deliberately to control her feelings as much as possible. 'In any case, there isn't a moment to lose. I imagine Saber is putting up an admirable fight against Caster, but with the Command Seals in play, and Caster's sadistic nature considered, I doubt even Saber will last long before she doesn't have a say in anything anymore. I can't allow that to happen. Not to her. She's been through enough.' Rin heard her own voice tremble at the end, and she prayed neither individual near her had heard the break in her façade. Sakura, unfortunately, was clearly sensitive to such mental collapses, and was the first to respond after a minor beat.

'You…really care about her, don't you?'

"Care" about her? Rin would claim such a small word hardly did justice for what she felt when thoughts of the king passed through her mind in this moment. Care for Saber? Yes. Of course. But it was so much more than that. The Tohsaka heir couldn't even _consider_ continuing the war without the woman at her side. Hell, she could barely imagine a future without her. _That_ was the horrible truth, and to cut their time together so short without any emotional preparation? Rin knew her years of concealing her true feelings were being put to use right here and now. For if she hadn't been capable of hiding the pain she felt every moment of every day since losing her entire family in the same year, she would be a complete and utter wreck at this very moment.

'Of course, I do.' Rin tried to conceal her embarrassment and crumbling will of iron. 'She's my servant. I need her in order to win the Grail War. I'm just a mage as of this moment.'

'That's not what I meant…' Sakura almost went on, but took the cue contained within Rin's glare and shut her mouth. Seeing the younger girl so tentative – as was normal, Rin supposed – was unsettling when compared to the nightmare form of her.

'Okay.' Shirou nodded, cleaning up the remainder of the breakfast. 'What do we need to do, then?' He asked, sincerely invested in helping Rin. She found it appealing, this level of dedication and selflessness, but also frustrating. How were they supposed to fight a war while being "friends"? How did they think this was going to end? Still, Shirou could be useful here, and Rin wouldn't be picky about who helped her get Saber back. She felt a prick of merciless coldness shudder within her soul; a remnant of something she sensed in her father on a few rare occasions. As a child, she couldn't quite comprehend what she had picked up on back then, but now, Rin thought she maybe had an idea. The Tohsaka's were graceful and elegant, yes, but perhaps they could also be cruelly calculating and manipulative as well to get what they wanted…

'Firstly, I need to find out where Caster has established her new base. Once I know that, I can formulate a proper plan. Preferably we discover where Caster is hiding by the end of today, and strike in the night. I can't let her have Saber for longer than that.'

'Right.' Shirou agreed amicably. 'I'll ask Archer to do what he can since he has the best recon ability of all the servants now. I bet he'll find it by midday.'

'I refuse.' Archer stepped into the building from the backyard deck, his presence ever the intimidating factor. 'I didn't save this girl to allow her and Saber to team up once more. Together, they were formidable, to say the least. Apart, they are manageable. As I suggested the night prior, I'd sooner kill the master now if I am to exert any effort in creating a competitor in this war I have little confidence in truly besting in my current state.'

'Wrong. You aren't able to do that, remember?' Shirou rubbed the back of his hand, acting surprisingly aggressive.

Archer scoffed, openly rebellious.

'That's fine, Boy. But use that final Command Seal and you won't live long to regret it. I will not assist one of our greatest threats. This is not a game to me, and I refuse to be involved with you children much longer. Best be rid of Berserker first so Caster doesn't have the chance to capture _him_ as well. Her group is now one of the most powerful contenders in this war. The shift has occurred with Saber's capture, and we are in a precarious position.'

'Archer…!' Shirou let some anger slip through. Yet, what else could he do? He had used all but one Command Seal.

Rin bit at the inside of her mouth. She didn't appreciate Archer's arrogance, but she had to agree with his logic and frustration. As a servant, he had every right to refuse such a ridiculous plan. If he wanted to win the Grail War in earnest, why on earth _would_ he reunite Rin and Saber? As he said, if not for Rin's foolishness, they could have easily cleared the board.

_I cannot keep regretting my error. I can only move forward and do everything in my current power to get Saber back…_

'I'll help her, then.' Sakura volunteered abruptly, placing a hand on her chest.

'You really don't have to.' Rin wasn't sure. On one hand, Sakura was so inexperienced as a mage and seemed ever so slightly unstable as of late. On the other hand, she was technically a Tohsaka, and her mana supply to Rider would likely be sufficient enough to at least enable the woman more than Shinji ever could have. But placing her little sister in more harm's way seemed so rash…

'I know I don't have to, Rin-san. But I want to. I owe you.' Sakura insisted.

Rin's cheeks flushed, unsure how to take that comment exactly.

'Even with Sakura and Rider you won't last five minutes against Caster and her master, let alone with Saber among them.' Archer brought more undeniable facts to the table. 'From what I could ascertain; Caster's master is almost as deadly as a real – if perhaps weak – servant when his abilities are amplified. I would recommend disposing of either pair individually, but that will likely be impossible now that this girl has made the first move needlessly.' Archer made point after brutally honest point, figuratively jabbing at Rin all the while.

'I don't care about the odds. If I do nothing, then there's no chance of saving her. I refuse to not act. I'll go alone if I damn well have to.' Rin stood up from the table in frustration.

'Yes. Well, I think we are all aware of how well you can manage on your own.' Archer sniped, and the Tohsaka heir felt the blow in her heart. Her fury and shame threatened to consume her, and thus, she clamped her mouth shut and went to leave the dining area to return to her spare room. She was stopped, however, by Shirou, his grip on her arm surprisingly firm.

'Archer's right, Tohsaka-san. If you go by yourself there's no way it'll end well. Sakura, Rider, and I will go with you, okay? Archer can just deal with it.'

'Help her win this war, "Master", and I may as well end you myself.' Archer growled. 'She lost. I respected your wishes and helped her out of the predicament yesterday, but no more foolery of that calibre. Even _she_ does not deny my logic, because unlike you, this master respects the wishes of the servants that participate in the front lines of this battle.'

'Archer! We can't just let her – !' Shirou began to dispute further, but Rin was done. With one Command Seal left, Shirou no longer had the leverage to make Archer do anything, and the servant hadn't been wrong in anything he said.

'It's fine, Emiya-kun. Archer has his reasons to fight for the Grail, and I will not force him to help here. He has every right to refuse.' Rin shrugged the boy off haughtily. 'But no matter what, Saber deserves better than the treatment Caster is surely giving her. I won't stand by and do nothing. My family name won't allow it. _I_ won't allow it.'

'Pride is pointless if you just wind up dead, Tohsaka-san!' Shirou rarely got so worked up. His need to help others truly was astounding.

'I know you don't understand, Emiya-kun, and I don't expect you to, but you are not obligated to help me. We have a truce, and I will honour that, but you and Archer need to make a decision that both of you can agree with. The war is entering a very crucial point, with almost all masters and servants on the board now. Time is no longer on our side. I need my servant. I won't abandon her while I still draw breath. That is the end of this discussion.'

Shirou made a sound to protest further, but Rin wouldn't give him the chance by hesitating. She made it to the room she had been sleeping in and shut the sliding door behind her, tightening her shaking hands into fists at her sides until Rin's nails were practically digging into her skin. She wanted to speak with Saber. She wanted to feel Saber's quiet, calming presence nearby. She wanted to…to…

_I miss you so much and it hasn't even been twenty-four hours. What am I going to do when this is all over?_

The thought of her servant suffering was too much. Rin had to do something; _anything_. She would find Caster by any means, even if it meant swallowing a bit of her stubbornness and consulting with _that_ man. Indeed, he was the only one that may provide her with a hint of some kind. It was the best starting point, regardless. Despite her feelings toward him, he _was_ something of her legal guardian, and they _did_ have the semblance of a mutually shared interest in Rin winning the war…

Rin found a pile of her clothes in the corner of the room. They were folded neatly and smelled clean. She knew she was being harsh with Shirou for reasons that were much more personal than she would ever admit, but it was a necessary evil that could make one of the many potential futures more bearable. She would have to thank him for everything though, and the thought of that was annoying, to say the least. He _had_ saved her, after all. And the hospitality provided was undeniable.

Rin finished changing and did a quick inventory of the jewels in her small side bag. She had a decent stash still; but was unsure if it would be enough to deal with Caster or Souichirou. Honestly, she would have preferred it if Archer and Shirou _did_ come, but she would have to deal with the fact Sakura and Rider may be her only companions. She didn't have a choice. She couldn't handle Caster's group completely on her own. The thought of combating Souichirou again was nauseating, to say the least, and Rider would be the best opponent for him while Rin handled Caster, assuming Saber could still resist the forced bond between herself and the witch. It was brutally risky, but Rin could only formulate such a plan. No risk was too great if it meant even a small chance of getting Saber back.

A small knock on her door notified Rin that she had been pondering for quite some time while hushed conversations and shuffling occurred in the rest of the house.

'Come in.' Rin answered, knowing it to be Sakura by the silhouette through the washi-paper.

The shy girl slid the door open and snuck through quietly, sitting closer to Rin than the older sister expected or preferred. The nightmare still lingered in her mind no matter how much she tried to convince herself it wasn't real.

'I'm coming with you.' Sakura claimed, and Rin couldn't stop the slight wave of relief from passing over her.

'Is…Rider okay with you helping me?'

'Yes.' Sakura smiled, likely anticipating much more resistance from her older sister. 'My wishes are her wishes.'

Rin reflected on how dedicated Rider seemed to Sakura during the brief encounters she _had_ had with the servant. What Sakura said seemed likely. However, one had to wonder what Rider's wish upon the Grail would be.

'I know I'm not much as a mage but…I think I can help.' Sakura went on nervously.

'Just stay in a support role and let Rider and I deal with the other master and servant. That's the best I can come up with. So long as you're safe and providing Rider with mana, she can do her job.'

Sakura opened her mouth, but then simply nodded with a sound of affirmation. The sisters sat in silence for a moment, and Rin nearly wanted to breach the subject that kept them so distant from one another for so long. But she stopped herself short. It wasn't the time. Perhaps after the war was over…assuming they were both alive. A chill ran Rin's back anew, and she shook her head, trying to look stronger than she felt for Sakura.

'Are you…okay, Sakura-san? After what happened with Shinji-kun?' Rin kept her voice to barely a whisper. No matter what strange images her twisted mind had conjured the night before, Sakura was still her sister, and she had been through far too much for Rin to be scared of supporting her now.

Sakura appeared confused, tilting her head to the side just slightly, although still adorable in her own way.

'He's just on a trip, Rin-san.' Sakura giggled. 'It won't be long until my brother returns. Maybe he'll come back a little nicer. One can always hope, right?'

'Sakura-san…' Rin raised a brow, gauging her sister's sincerity and, to her horror, realizing that Sakura was completely sure of what she was saying. Had she blocked it all out? Was what she had said during lunch with Shirou and Rin what she believed to be the truth? Was she mentally sound to begin with after being left in the care of an infamous monster like Zouken Matou? Rin blinked a few times rapidly, trying to compose herself enough to not give anything away. She was right to be wary of Sakura. Rin should have never doubted her instincts. What did this mean for the older sister, ultimately? It was hard to say. Careful surveillance still, in any case.

'Yes?' Sakura asked, so clearly curious.

'N-nothing. Sorry.' Rin had no choice but to drop the subject for the time being. Not now. Not while Saber was in Caster's clutches.

'Oh. Okay.' Sakura smiled soundly, inching just a little closer to Rin. 'This is going to sound kind of silly, but I'm a little excited about spending some time with you today. I really enjoyed going out with you and Saber the other night. I had a feeling something was a little strange about her, but I never would have guessed…'

Rin tried to allow herself to enjoy the moment with her sister, but the fact Saber was likely suffering made her overly anxious, and every minute that passed without her servant was agonizing. Besides, with each moment spent in Sakura's presence, Rin felt a foreboding notion of dread more prevalently, and she wasn't sure what to do with the tingling in her mana circuits besides press pass this interaction.

'We need to go.' Rin hated cutting Sakura off, but she couldn't function without making _some_ progress.

'R-right. I'll get changed into something a bit more comfortable. Is that okay?'

'Yes. It's fine.' Rin hoped she didn't sound too short. She knew her mind was in a very tempered state, and she tried to keep it in check, but the task wasn't a simple one. Sakura left, and Rin eventually followed her out the sliding door with her borrowed nightgown in hand, finding Shirou in some everyday clothes cleaning the dishes. He immediately noted Rin's presence, speaking out to her as he continued to work.

'I'm sorry about Archer, Tohsaka-san.' He mumbled.

'I understand, Emiya-kun. Think nothing of it.' Rin stood just outside the kitchen area.

The boy sighed, breathing out slowly in defeat as he explained his own plans.

'Archer and I are going to get some more information on Berserker and his master for the time being. Archer knows they're in the mountains, past the forest where it gets pretty cold. It's the only thing he's willing to do right now. I figure it'll help, in the long run.' Shirou went on, his tone overly apologetic.

'I'll be careful with Sakura-san. I won't needlessly place her in harm's way if I can help it.' Rin told herself and the boy before placing the nightgown on the dining room table. 'Here is the nightwear you let me borrow.' Rin pursed her lips, struggling to find her voice. 'And…thank-you…for everything. I do appreciate your kindness, Emiya-kun. You…you had no obligation to save me, but you did, and I…am grateful for that.'

Shirou smiled wide, his moderately handsome features amplified by the expression as he dried his hands off and stood in the entrance to the kitchen, arms crossed.

'Of course, Tohsaka-san.' He paused, grinning a little. 'And you know you can call me Shirou, if you'd like. I wouldn't mind.'

'No, thank-you.' Rin prevented herself from outright glaring. 'I don't think that's appropriate.'

'We're just friends.' Shirou replied, surprisingly so.

'We are comrades, Emiya-kun. Please do not misunderstand our relationship.'

Shirou shrugged knowingly, and then grabbed a backpack from the front hall, slinging it over his shoulder before getting his shoes on. Archer must've been waiting outside. He didn't have much patience for the mortals his master dealt with on occasion, obviously. Finally, Sakura also entered the main area of the house. She had changed into a light sweater and fitted pants. She even put her hair into a ponytail. At least she was using her head. She could move easily enough in such an outfit. The fact Sakura had clothes, including pajamas, at Shirou's made Rin wonder how often she was over. She knew Shirou had helped look after Sakura for quite some time, but Rin didn't like the idea of them potentially sleeping together. Then again, there was that dream…

Rin cleared her throat, also proceeding to the doorway with the other two masters.

'Fuji-nee is going to be pretty mad that all three of us are skipping today.' Shirou said guiltily, waiting around as Rin and Sakura put on their respective shoes.

'I've never skipped before; it's a little exciting.' Sakura added to the comment.

'School is hardly our concern right now. Let's go.' Rin stood up, finding the closeness of everyone in the front hall a little tight. The three masters exited the house, and once outside, Sakura leaned in to Shirou, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, which was endearing in its own way. As long as Sakura was happy, Rin supposed she could be for her sister, too.

'Be careful, everyone. I need to head around back to the shed for some things, so, go ahead without waiting for me.' Shirou clearly didn't want to leave, but he gave both Rin and Sakura one last glance before hearing their farewells and being on his way. Once he was out of earshot, Rin heard herself speaking.

'He treats you well?' Rin noticed the question after she asked, the inquiry of concern slipping out.

'Better than anyone I've ever known…except for maybe Rider. Heh.' Sakura responded quite simply. While this was a good answer, it also stabbed at Rin's conscience, and she did her best not to let any sullenness show in her reply.

'…Good.'


	35. Chapter 35

The ride through Fuyuki City just made Rin more anxious than before. She tried to engage with Sakura about everyday topics so that the cab driver didn't think anything of two "college" students going to a church in the middle of the day, but her mind was unfocussed, falling to Saber every chance it was given. Rin felt more empty than ever before. Empty and alone. She hated continuing this charade involving her true relationship with Sakura, but there was no point in complicating matters more. Not only that, but she also held Shirou at arm's length, just like everyone else in her life. Saber was the only individual that had somewhat broke through the wall Rin projected around herself, and now that very woman was in danger because of a prideful and foolish split-second decision.

'She'll be okay.' Sakura whispered under her breath.

'I can only hope so.' Rin wouldn't be delusional.

'Is she really just a servant to you?' The younger sister pressed, strangely intuitive. Rin supposed she shouldn't be completely surprised. They had grown up together. Sakura must've sensed something different about the way Rin acted when it came to Saber.

'…A friendship developed; I'll admit.' Rin could say that much, but Sakura hummed curiously.

'Mm.'

'We're here.' The cab driver huffed, pushing his hand into the back for his pay. He was certainly one of the ruder drivers Rin had encountered, but she let it slide considering he wasn't being nosey either.

'Thank-you very much, sir.' Rin beamed, regardless. Killing with kindness was a much better approach than anything at this point.

'Oh. Er…Thanks. Take it easy out there.'

Rin had given herself the last laugh, at least. She knew the power of her smile, even if it was rarely sincere. A petty victory, but it had felt like a while since her last conquest. Once the cab was gone, Rin and Sakura approached the church and, instantly, Rin knew she was on to something. This Bounded Field hadn't been here before, and there was a completely different air about the place. It was almost the middle of the day. Why would that man bother with such protective measures when most confrontations occurred at night?

'What was that?' Sakura commented, holding her chest as though it was hard to breathe temporarily.

'A mana wall erected by someone who wanted to be notified the moment we entered a certain area. It could be just the priest being paranoid, but this isn't his style. Kirei Kotomine embraces any and all; it's his job.'

'So…?'

'We'll find out soon enough.' Rin took another step forward, but Rider's chain flung out from beside her, the servant suddenly manifesting and attacking someone Rin hadn't sensed whatsoever. It was the Lancer servant she had seen what felt like so long ago. He easily deflected the death strike, his red spear handled with the utmost of precision.

'Whoa now! That's no way to greet someone who comes in peace.' He snickered, the hint of arrogance in his voice irritating instantly. Lancers were often relatively powerful opponents with skills that ranged perhaps the most as far as pure destructive power. They were often, apparently, difficult to gauge appropriately when it came to threat levels, and considering this Lancer had handled Archer fairly well spoke a bit to his talents. Still, Rin didn't have enough information on the man to confidently confront him here and now; especially with Saber's life on the line. She took his words with a grain of salt, and cautiously engaged with the warrior as Rider's chains jingled next to her, the servant crouched low and set to strike again.

'Why would a competing servant come in peace?' Rin asked, one hand in her packet of jewels and preparing for any kind of assault. Lancer could also be among the fastest of the servants while being quite deadly in close quarters combat. This sudden presence wasn't any sort of slouch, from what Rin had seen of his skills. She didn't want to waste energy dealing with him but, at the same time, perhaps the three of them _could_ come out on top considering Rider's master and Rin's own skills. However, Lancer's response to Rin's question made her listen more carefully to the potential opponent's explanation.

'I was ordered to, why else?' Lancer grinned, playing with his spear and swirling it up and around his body masterfully. 'See, my master ain't too keen on the idea of Caster holding all the marbles. Chicky there is obviously pretty inexperienced.' He nodded toward Sakura. 'And Riders aren't known to be _super_ powerful, most of the time, you know? You're basically taking on two servant-level enemies, assuming Saber doesn't join the fray herself. To do that, having two servants makes the most sense, yeah?'

Sakura made a small squeak with her voice, but otherwise, she stayed behind Rider, who was more than willing to fight, if necessary. Lancer shrugged, meeting Rin's calculating eyes.

'Besides, who am I to say no to helping two fair maidens on a quest way beyond their level? No, thank-you. It'd be such a waste.'

Rin flinched back. Was this heroic legend…flirting with her and Sakura? Odd.

'How do we know we can trust you?' Rin questioned, but had a feeling this man wasn't one to be dishonest despite his appearance and mannerisms. His fighting style was too well honed, and he seemed to carry himself with the same kind of pride as Saber. Archer and Rider would lie without breaking a sweat, but this servant was in the leagues of heroes like Saber and maybe even Assassin.

'You'll just have to believe me, I guess. Caster and her playthings are in a secret chamber deep in the church. They assaulted the place and maybe even killed the priest. Shitty luck for him. There. How's that for some spicy intel?'

Rin was thrown by this piece of news. She didn't like Kirei Kotomine; perhaps even loathed him, but she didn't want him dead, necessarily. He had been a friend of the Tohsakas, and his existence as her guardian maintained the idea that Rin's father had lived and fought in a Grail War. Now, Tokiomi Tohsaka's mark on the earth had diminished further…

'They'll…send a new member of the church to facilitate the rest of the war.' Rin stuttered, stalling with the nearly irrelevant piece to the conversation.

Lancer strutted around, his hands in the air and movements dismissive.

'Hell if I care. Either way, I've already done the leg work, so, now that we have the manpower, we should head on in and be done with the annoying witch, right? We all benefit from taking her out before she's too big for her britches.'

Rin had to catch her breath. Saber was possibly near. Saber was potentially so close and could be saved; especially with Lancer's assistance. It had barely been a night yet Rin's heart raced so hard in her chest that she thought it might erupt. Nonetheless, she took a moment, breathing out as slowly as necessary to calm every one of her circuits. Evaluate the situation. Search through all variables. Seek out the problematic areas. Map out the scenario and the hundreds of branching paths. The Tohsaka way. Proceed with elegance. Don't mess this chance up, but don't let emotion sway better judgement as well.

'So,' Lancer approached the two masters, Rider's chains jingling in subtle protest. 'Do we have a truce until Caster and her master are out of the picture?' The man extended his hand to Rin, evidently aware she was the leader of the operation.

Rin scowled, weighing the pros and cons of the union in her mind within seconds, knowing she didn't have much of a choice, ultimately. She needed to save Saber, and this companionship with Lancer would only increase her chances of success. The fact Lancer's master wasn't showing himself was a minor annoyance, but Rin would have to take this risk in order to have Saber at her side once again. Her father had often stated that some of the best rewards in life were the result of an equally challenging risk. He then, of course, made a joke about having to court Rin's mother, and it was a fond memory…even if it might not have been true. It was hard to say now that Rin was older and understood her father just a little better in retrospect. Still, one thing her father had also taught her was how to figure out whether or not someone was trustworthy. He prided himself in being capable of picking out the thieves and the liars from a group, stating that body language spoke louder than any words from one's mouth. Rin didn't claim to be an expert in the matter, but she _had_ read a bit on the subject in her father's study once, and a passage about the openness of one's physical rhetoric sometimes being parallel with an authentic soul resonated with Lancer. It was better than nothing, in any case, and Rin decided the risk was more than worth it.

'Fine.' Rin committed. 'I'll trust you, Lancer.' She took his hand, and the servant gripped tightly, his strength so very evident in the brief exchange.

'Impressive.' He grinned. 'Guts _and_ beauty? I like that.'

Rin wretched her hand free, giving Lancer a scornful look.

'Do not mock me.'

'I wasn't. Honest. You're stacked even without Saber. Scary. Hope Master knows what he's doing here. Heh.' Lancer turned to Sakura and Rider, bowing slightly, although everything he did seemed like sarcasm, to a degree. But it was honest sarcasm, still. He didn't hide his thoughts, and that was beneficial. 'My ladies, do not fret, for I shall wield my spear to the best of my abilities to ensure your safety.'

Rider only widened her stance.

'Easy. Your master's pretty little head stays where it is so long as we have a truce. I'm a man of my word. Promise. We all get out of _this_ fight alive, and we'll increase our chances of winning the magical cup. Sound good to you?'

'…Hmph.' Rider huffed, but Sakura nodded quickly thereafter.

'Yes. T-thank-you.'

'Well, good. That's that!' Lancer turned dramatically; his spear flung over his shoulders as he proceeded toward the church. 'Follow my lead, then, people. Caster won't know what hit her soon enough.'

'Rider.' Rin quietly addressed the servant. 'Please keep an eye on him, if possible. I feel he won't go back on his word, but this war has too much on the line to simply blindly believe Lancer as well, understand?'

'Of course.'

'There's always a possibility this could be a trap. We need to be ready.'

'He seems nice enough.' Sakura tried, and Rin could only shake her head as she followed, praying Saber really was hidden somewhere below this supposedly neutral playing field.

Lancer was the first to push the front doors of the church open, the sunlight from outside completely locked out the moment the last person in the group had made it in. Benches were overturned, and there were still remnants of magic where destruction had been left in its wake. Pieces of the walls were missing, tapestry had been burned, and smudges of darkness rested on the ground as though shadows of the fallen. A battle. Had Kirei Kotomine really been defeated? That just…didn't seem possible.

'Caster knows we're here, so, there could be some grunts on the way, but I doubt she'll waste too much mana on that kind of thing. Those skeletons might be trouble for humans, but they're nothing to us servants, right, Rider?' Lancer bragged, although he wasn't wrong. Archer and Saber had easily crushed hundreds, after all.

There was no response from Rider, and Sakura laughed nervously in her servant's place.

'Man! Keep it down, eh? A guy can't get a word in edge-wise with a chatter box like you around. Jeez…' Lancer shrugged, proceeding to the back of the church and pushing open the somewhat hidden door. The group found a closed off area of the church grounds, the new extension being something like a courtyard.

Rin had no idea such a sector existed, and was curious how Lancer had sniffed it out so easily as well. This section was also demolished. Kirei _was_ her father's apprentice, after all, so, it was a small wonder that he went down with quite the fight. Rin had her doubts that the man had even been defeated, truthfully. There was always the very real possibility that Kirei had simply retreated until he could return to the church. He was that kind of man, and such a narrative ran in line with Rin's mental image of the, admittedly, capable being.

'Caster is breaking every rule possible…' Rin muttered under her breath in annoyance. The thought of attacking the facilitator of the war, no matter who it was, left a bad taste in her mouth.

'Those rules are just guidelines, Missy.' Lancer chuckled. 'For the Grail, any real contender would do just about anything, you know? It's basically a second chance at life if you win. Why else would us heroic spirits willingly join in such a stupid ritual?'

'And you were who again, Lancer?' Rin snuck the question in hastily.

'Hahah! Nice one, my lady. I ain't falling for something that obvious.'

'Oh, it was worth a try.' Rin glanced to her sister, attempting to ease her into the threatening situation with a little more confidence. Sakura smiled back, but her eyes were distant; almost disconnected from the reality around her. She was taking this all in alarming stride.

'You're a funny one.' Lancer smiled back, adjusting his blood-red spear upon his shoulders as if it was the most innocent piece of equipment rather than a legendary weapon capable of striking down hundreds in a single blow.

'It's only fair. You're gathering intel at this very moment as well, are you not?' Rin continued.

'The only new information I'm grabbing is wishing I got summoned by a master like you.' Lancer turned and visibly allowed his eyes to glance down to Rin's legs before returning to her face, his intent obvious but respectful in the appraisal somehow enough to cause Rin's cheeks to blush slightly.

'W-what is with you?'

'…Nothing. Just don't mind women like you. Strong. Smart. A little haughty. Amazing body. Takes me back, I guess.'

'To what, exactly?' Rin cooled, realizing Lancer's tone contained a quality similar to Saber's when she spoke of her legendary past. He really was thinking about his previous life, and part of Rin had little difficulty sympathizing with his current status in the world and the amazing stories he must have in contrast to being summoned as a servant.

'Here it is.' Lancer ignored the question as he presented an ancient door that seemed to lead down into the earth and below the church grounds. 'After we pass through this, we get ourselves into Caster's little haunt. Best be ready with a plan, yeah?'

'I will contend with Caster personally. I have a strategy for how to best her, I think.' Rin knew she sounded decently confident, but her inner dialogue certainly made her wonder. Was she really capable of fighting Caster? Not on even ground, but perhaps in a different way…

'You serious? You wanna mess around with that crazy lady?' Lancer sounded impressed, his red eyes examining Rin to the point of making her a little uncomfortable again.

'Yes. It only makes sense. I have the best magic out of all of us. Additionally, you and Rider will be holding Kuzuki-sensei and Saber down for me.'

'That so?' Lancer raised a brow, seeming more excited than before. 'You know, I'm not exactly useless with magic myself. But whatever. Works for me. Who do you think should be _my_ playmate, Missy?'

'Saber.' Rin had determined as much already, watching Lancer react in a positive way as his grin widened further. As she had suspected; placing her faith in him only solidified his seeming commitment to the job. 'Your range makes it simpler for you to keep her at bay until I reclaim her as my own. You can at least stall her, correct?'

'Hah! I could do more than that. What makes you think I won't kill her once Caster and her master are done and dead?'

'I believe you'll be too concerned with keeping yourself alive against Saber, to be frank.' Rin challenged further, and again; Lancer reacted within her expectations. He whistled loudly, amusement in his whole demeanor.

'That so? We'll have to see about that, won't we?'

'So be it.' Rin smiled back, and she saw something twinkle in the servant's sharp gaze, forcing his focus away as Sakura spoke up now.

'Then Rider will be fighting Kuzuki-sensei?' She asked, her voice much smaller than her companions'.

'That's correct. Are you okay with that, Rider?' Rin directed her attention to the quiet servant. Rider nodded, ever hiding her true thoughts; if she had any. Truthfully, Rider's ability to fight from a fair distance and move quite rapidly would be enough to distract the lethal man. That's all Rin needed. She would bet on her training for the rest. It was all so dangerous, and there were far more variables than Rin Tohsaka would have preferred before executing any kind of action, but Saber was waiting, and Rin wouldn't delay a second longer if she could help it.

'D-don't kill him though.' Sakura insisted, and Rin didn't completely disagree, even if Kuzuki-sensei clearly had some issues if he was willing to kill one of his own students so readily.

'Yes. Once Caster is defeated, then Kuzuki-sensei will also likely submit. If not, then bind him long enough for us to determine his threat level.'

Rider nodded again. She was much easier to handle than any of the other servants, apparently.

'Are we done now?' Lancer gripped at the door, his focus shifting to what may lay beyond the hidden passageway and chamber. 'Because behind door number one we have…!'

Rin could hear the sounds of thousands of bones grinding against bone before she could actually see anything beyond Lancer.

'Ah-ha! Clever girl! I can't even see the stairs! And here I thought she wouldn't waste the mana!' Lancer laughed, drawing his spear and charging forward, puncturing and then tossing aside multiple bodies of animated monstrous skeletons. Rider also dove in, leaping over Lancer and causing chaos where she landed, spinning and slashing all around herself as though dancing.

'Oh, my gosh!' Sakura gasped, a few skeletons breaking free through the corridor and stumble-running toward the sisters.

'Feh. These things are nothing.' Rin pointed her finger and fired off four rounds of her Gandr spell, connecting with three and halting any further progress by her attackers. Sounds of blade against bone and groaning undead beings filled the air, Sakura and Rin cautiously moving into the doorway and following the destruction left in the servants' wake. If Rin hadn't experienced such a thing before, when Archer and Saber had decimated similar odds, she would have marvelled longer at just how amazing these heroic spirits were when compared to trivial opponents. Truly, only other legendary individuals could hope to contest such might.

'This is…pretty crazy…' Sakura spoke in a low voice, holding Rin's sleeve and staying rather close.

'Just keep out of their way and you'll be fine. Rider is drawing mana from you with every move she makes, and the closer you are, the quicker that mana gets transferred.'

'I-I see. What about Lancer, then?'

'His master may have sent him in with a surplus of mana, or he might even be following us. It's hard to say. Either way, Lancer is fine. Don't worry about him.'

Sakura shrieked, pressing up against Rin and flailing her leg. Rin didn't even hesitate before firing off another round of Gandr at a partially destroyed skeleton that had enough life and pieces of its limbs to take hold of the first thing that came by.

'Stay alert.' Rin flicked some hair from her eyes.

'Thank-you…'

'I-it was nothing.' The older sister was a touch thrown by Sakura's sincere appreciation. No sign of that strange presence she had sensed before. Had it really been all in her head? That would be ideal, but felt far too convenient. Nonetheless, for the moment, having no further distractions from the pivotal fight ahead was highly welcome. 'Come on. We have to keep up.'

Moving through the corridors was torturous. The sounds of combat and death echoed over and over, ricocheting off the walls in a seemingly endless cycle before finally fading only to be replaced by more of the same pain. Rin and Sakura covered their ears, relieved when they finally made it to the bottom to find both Lancer and Rider waiting for them. Lancer's spear was perched atop his shoulders, both arms hooked over it, while Rider had knives in either hand, a long chain keeping them connected. They both had obviously hardly broke a sweat.

'That's it for the warm up, ladies.' Lancer's smile was wide and slightly crazed. 'Ready for the main event?'

Rin eyed the double door that she presumed led to the chamber where Caster, Souichirou, and, most importantly, Saber hopefully waited. She had made her move quickly, not allowing Caster too much time to break Saber. This was the best she could do. She had two servants with her and was a competent mage in her own right. She could win this. She could save Saber. She could win the Grail War still and give her servant the wish she so truly deserved.

_Saber. I'm here for you._

'Right. Let's defeat Caster.' Rin declared.


	36. Chapter 36

No sooner did Lancer have the heavy-looking door open did he lift his spear and block an oncoming attack, the servant bursting with unsuppressed giddiness at the immediate threat on his life. Caster was wasting no time, and Rin had to admire her ability to counter such a hasty attack on her base so ferociously.

'Is that so, tiny master? You wanna tussle with a heroic spirit? Yeah? That's gotta be the dumbest idea I've ever heard!' Lancer dashed into the room, meeting with Souichirou once again, the teacher trading blows with the blood-red spear, pivoting in and out accordingly to barely dodge and knock away the somewhat lackluster attempts by Lancer.

'He's toying with him…' Rin grunted, entering the room with Sakura and Rider nearby. The chamber was much larger than anticipated, almost like a bizarre place of forbidden rituals, and a chill ran Rin's spine as she looked onward to the front of the area where Saber knelt at Caster's feet, the strangely alluring white dress on her servant distracting Rin for a moment before she regained her purpose and evaluated the surrounding area further. Excitement and dread filled the young master's veins. Excitement, because she now knew for certain that Saber was within her reach. Dread, due to the fact that these next moments determined the entirety of her future in this war and with Saber. Rin _had_ to win this fight.

'There she is…!' Sakura pointed, and Rin lifted her hand in a motion to quiet her sister, needing to focus on every singular second that followed this pivotal moment. Had she ever cared about something _so_ much? Even the act of summoning Saber didn't fill Rin with so much fear. She had nothing to lose then. Her father, mother, and sister were already gone at that point. The thin fabric of nostalgia that connected the mage to her father through the magic he had taught her could only take a girl so far. Saber was real. The bond Rin felt with this supposed "servant" was unlike anything she had ever experienced before – indeed, even when compared to her own family…

'Good to see you again, little girl!' Caster yelled overtop of the clash between her master and Lancer. She wasted no time reaching down and grabbing Saber by her golden hair, thrusting her dead-eyed face forward so that Rin could see her previous servant's semi-emotionless expression. 'She was…a challenge, I will admit. However, not even this proud warrior could stand against my…methods of persuasion. It's no small wonder that you want this pretty knight back at your side, young lady, but I _do_ like my new toy quite a bit.'

Rin muffled the emotions rising in her chest at the sight of Saber so psychologically damaged. Her emerald-green eyes had dimmed in light, and her comforting gaze of pride and confidence was replaced with a strange submissive visage that both disgusted and – shamefully – intrigued small dark parts of Rin's own mind.

Giving her head a quick shake, Rin steeled her resolve to save the King of Knights, and addressed Caster with a proposal she knew had barely a slim chance of succeeding, but was worth trying, regardless. Exhaust all options. Proceed with elegance. Rescue her dear friend…

'Your master will die if this goes on much longer. Give me back Saber, and we will leave you in peace.'

Caster laughed heartily at this, her cackle finally forcing Souichirou and Lancer to part and wait, never letting one another's gaze leave the opponent locked within it. Rin could hear Lancer chuckling with amusement, while Soichirou breathed out slowly, regaining his composure as best he could faced with a legendary being.

'You truly believe me to be foolish enough to fall for such a promise?' The witch's mouth twisted into a vicious sneer. 'I'll let you in on a little secret, girl: I trust _nobody_. Now, Saber…kill them all.'

Saber groaned, and Rin heard Rider's chains jingle, the woman anticipating her turn in all of this. Even Lancer watched with interest, perhaps wondering if he might have a chance at trading blows with the knight himself.

'N-no…' Came the smallest of refusals, and Rin's heart leapt.

' _Excuse me!?_ ' Caster hissed, yanking on Saber's hair once more so the servant stumbled within the confines of her magically enacted imprisonment. 'You can't possibly be capable of denying my wishes after everything you've endured! Y-you…stubborn whore! Shall I tell your late master about the way you begged me to vandalize your womanhood? How you moaned when I even _began_ to tease it? How you cried out in displeasure when I refused to do more than pet your dampened, pure white undergarments?'

Saber grimaced in mental pain, lowering her quivering head and tearing Rin's soul out with her breaking voice.

'Please…Not her…'

'Tch.' Lancer clicked his tongue.

'So horrible…' Sakura whimpered.

That was enough. Rin's eyes widened and the necessity of acting elegant in any capacity seemed to matter less than the Tohsaka heir could ever imagine. She saw red. She felt rage unlike any she's ever experienced. Rin grit her teeth, and barely got her words out without the syllables shaking alongside the fists at her sides.

'You let her go now, you _bitch_ , or I'll rip her from your cold, dead body.'

Rin didn't care that Sakura gasped, but she did hate the way Caster cackled at the threat, as if it meant absolutely nothing to her in the grand scheme of things.

'Oh, really? Truly?' The witch of legend calmed herself, her mockery still ringing in Rin's ears as she lifted her hand with the remaining Command Seal and lowered her tone dangerously. 'You annoy me, child. I won't need this anymore once you're all dead and I have the time I need to break this knight's will in earnest. Saber…'

'No…!' Rin prayed, but knew it was futile. In Saber's state, the Grail would easily force her hand. If that happened, and Saber fought without any restraint, they were all in deep trouble!

'I order you, with my final Command Seal: don't stop until you kill them all save for myself and Souichirou-sama!'

'Gods no…' Saber sobbed, the display of the incredible king breaking down before Rin mutilating her ability to stay strong. 'Not again…!'

The last Command Seal on Caster's hand became illuminated with a flash of light and then disappeared. Immediately, Saber was released from the magic that bound her and she slowly gripped an invisible blade that manifested from her subconscious will. She stumbled into a stance that followed her new master's wish, but it was clear from her pained, tired face that it was the last thing she wished to do.

'I'm going to save you, Saber! Wait for me…!' Rin declared.

Saber's mouth twitched into an agonized smile that contrasted horribly with her despairing eyes as she forced out her final rebellion against Caster's evil methods.

'Help me…Rin…'

Without a second thought, Rider leapt into the scene, circling around the room and revealing her own weapons just prior to meeting Saber head-on, the powerful servant switching from a zombified, restrained state to the master swordswoman that she was in an instant. Rin knew Rider was hoping to take advantage of the apparent lapse in Saber's willingness to adhere to the Grail, but it was a failure, and Saber moved with the deadly precision that Rin knew her capable of. Such awe worthy skill cemented her name in history for centuries to come, and it would be no small feat to conquer.

Rider did her best to use her dual-weapon advantage, but her struggle was in vain, Saber's swordplay making the lesser servant appear as though she were merely a child in comparison. Blood was drawn, and Rider leapt back, flipping over a few times in an impressive display of acrobatics. Saber, meanwhile, remained, her sword raised into the air, seemingly, although it remained hidden minus the blood that trickled about it.

'Are you okay, Rider?' Sakura managed.

'Powerful…' Rider admitted, and Rin knew there wasn't much time to put her plan in action. She only had one shot, and there was simply no room for failure. She couldn't let it be an option whatsoever!

'I hope you have more to offer than that pathetic servant and an arrogant boy with an oversized stick.' Caster taunted, placing both hands on Saber and resting her head on the brilliant woman's shoulder in an almost loving fashion. The act made Rin's blood boil, but she maintained her composure – what she had left of it – surprisingly.

'Rider isn't pathetic…' Sakura breathed out harshly.

'Hah! I also have a spear, you know? Care to try _your_ hand?' Lancer teased, throwing Rin off with the inappropriate comment.

'Oh, please, boy. I only play with real men.' Caster flicked her hands and sprayed Lancer with a barrage of what seemed to be Gandrs, her sheer command of spells making Rin reconsider her confidence. Lancer easily evaded the attacks, but Souichirou was on him again, the teacher actually connecting with a couple of blows as Caster threw another rain of spells on her opponent.

Saber, on the other hand, exploded from her spot, forcing Rider into the defensive immediately, her flurry of sword strikes drawing out a sound of desperation from the blind servant.

The battle was in full swing, but…

'This isn't happening exactly the way I envisioned.' Rin's jaw tightened, and she forced her body to step closer to the battle royale. She needed to enter the fray, yet she was becoming squeamish at the last second, knowing how outclassed she was. Really? Rin Tohsaka versus whatever legendary witch Caster was? Did she stand even a morsel of a chance? For Saber, it didn't matter. She'd rather die trying, damn it.

'Can I do anything to help?' Sakura asked, not even blinking as she watched Rider barely survive the opponent she had been forced against. It had to be horrible to watch, and it was further motivation for Rin to follow through with her commitment to her group and herself. She steadied her voice and courage, responding with the gentility but firmness an older sister should in such a scenario.

'Don't die. Rider needs you to draw out her maximum strength, and it'll take everything you have to keep her at the level capable of avoiding Saber's attacks. The moment her mana supply suffers, she's finished. I…need to get rid of Caster. Only then can we hope to win.' Rin nodded, more to herself than anyone else, and was about to proceed when Sakura's grip on her wrist kept her in place.

'…Be careful.' Sakura said, her voice sounding just a little bit off.

'I will.' Rin decided to reply simply.

It wasn't the easiest thing she's ever done, but Rin could feel the pure concentration of magic all around her as she stepped down from the doorway and eyed the playing field. Souichirou and Lancer continued to battle, and Caster's interference made the fight all the more unreasonable. Lancer was doing well, but if Saber herself struggled with the twofold attack, the spear wielder couldn't be fairing overly well either no matter how much he openly provoked his opponents. Rider was performing no better, and Rin was certain she would have died ten times over if Shinji was still her master. Sakura truly was a Tohsaka, and her mana supply allowed incredible feats from an otherwise average class of servant. If Saber unleashed the full might of Excalibur, however, the fight would likely be as good as over. Rin needed to make her move _immediately_.

'Just hold on a little while longer, Rider.' Rin mumbled, building up the mana in her legs and hands as she reached into her pouch and clasped a number of magic-infused jewels. 'I'm going to save Saber right here and right now…'

Caster turned her attention to Rin suddenly, a wide smile creeping across her half-hidden face.

'You would dare approach me, whelp? How pitiful. Desperation makes for fools, I suppose.'

'I won't let you have her.' Rin stated clearly, hiding the tremble in her voice.

'Then take her from me!' Caster flicked her wrist, a ray of magic pulsating through the air and aimed directly at Rin's person.

Rin reacted just in time, tossing up a couple of her jewels, a variety of colours reflecting the approaching light and reacting in kind. A barrier erected, a blue trail of light indicating where Caster's magic had been absorbed and retransferred into the mana veins all around. One of the first spells her father had taught her. One of the first applications of her precious crystals and gems. He wanted Rin to be capable of protecting herself first and foremost.

'Hah!' Rin threw more crystals, red being the main source of colour from these ones as multiple Gandrs launched at once, the collection of crimson attack power a sight to behold. The second application of the gems. Enhancing an already powerful Gandr. Rin's father wanted Rin to be able to fight back as well, as necessary. She was from the revered Tohsaka family, and unfortunately, that meant the man and his daughter had no shortage of potential enemies.

'You can't be serious…' Caster simply produced her own, far superior form of defence, the Gandrs disappearing the moment they made contact with the rune-infused shield. 'I pray, for your sake, you have more to offer than that if you want to dance with a _true_ mage.'

Rin didn't give Caster the pleasure of a reaction, choosing to continue her assault, knowing her time was precious as the sounds of Lancer and Rider's battles grew fiercer by the second. Rider hardly made any noise under normal circumstances, but her grunts of frustration and effort were more than enough evidence that Saber was putting her through the wringer. Lancer's taunts continued, but for how much longer?

Rin took another attack from Caster as she began to close in ever so steadily, her barrier cracking under the strain of the mage's incredible magical talent. There wasn't much more Rin could do. The time was now. She used the smoke kicked up from the clash of elements and burst through the natural source of concealment, propelling herself forward through her mana-infused muscles and limbs. She thought of Saber. She thought of the one thing in her life she had learned to value more than her own ridiculous pride. She poured her soul into her fist and pictured what it would be like to have Arturia Pendragon back at her side…even if it was for only a few more days. She needed to at least say "goodbye". She needed to, perhaps, even tell her how she truly felt after this horrible ordeal. It didn't matter anymore. Saber had been stripped of a normal life, and Rin wanted her to know that she was _worth_ more than the title of "king". She was also a human. A young woman. A person more than willing to love and _be_ loved.

_I thought I knew what the word "love" meant._

Rin's legs and right arm collected all the mana she had available, her lines of power straining with the incredible, emotional demand.

_Now I know…I didn't have a clue._

Caster didn't even know what hit her. More than likely, the woman had suspected Rin capable of only offensive magic, like Gandr. Unfortunately for her, Rin had been trained rigorously by Kirei, a master at hand-to-hand combat on many levels. She was absolutely no slouch when it came to fighting hand-to-hand, and she _knew_ it was her only shot at beating another mage who _only_ specialized in magic.

Rin felt the satisfying sensation of her elbow digging into Caster's stomach, just high enough to potentially break a rib or two. Before the woman was sent flying, Rin released the magic within her arm and forced it out of her point of contact to add insult to injury. Rin burst forward once again, landing upon Caster and grabbing her throat, gripping tightly and seeing the face beneath the hood for the first time. She was gorgeous. She was a descendant of an elven race, more than likely, and this only pushed Rin deeper into the unfamiliar territory she now tread daily.

'Impressive…' Caster grunted, blood trickling down either side of her mouth. 'To think…you were capable…of such a maneuver.'

'Release Saber. Call her off now!' Rin screamed, not believing she had actually succeeded, to some degree.

Caster grunted, coughing and wheezing out her answer.

'Why should I? Either way, I have lost.'

'Because I'll spare you if you do.'

Caster's squinted eyes dug into Rin's own, trying to decipher truth from lies.

'You're a fool…' Caster grinned maniacally. Rin could feel the draft just before she turned, finding Souichirou upon her, his fist raised and purple magic glowing within every muscle and fibre within him. His cold, dead stare couldn't care less about crushing one of his own students. Killing was second nature for this man, and Rin knew she could be dead in seconds.

So close…! She was so close!

_Saber…!_

However, just as Rin heard Sakura's voice scream in horror, a pair of hands wrapped around her and dragged her out from between the master and servant, tumbling around on the ground just before an explosion with multiple moments of detonation erupted where Caster and Souichirou had been. None of it made sense. Saber was still fighting Rider, and Sakura couldn't use any sort of offensive technique, so then…?

'Guy doesn't know how to hold back.' Lancer's voice muttered next to Rin's ear. 'Stay down, little lady…' He heaved, his taxed body breathing heavily overtop of Rin. She squinted, trying to make out what had happened, just barely able to see between Lancer's side and arm as the dust and destroyed granite cleared.

'What's going on?' She uttered, scared of what she might find soon enough.

'Just be quiet.' Lancer urged, his tone, for once, sounding unsure. He allowed for Rin to at least see what had just occurred now, and she had no words, her mind taking a moment to process the scene before her it juxtaposed with the previous fights so starkly.

Souichirou remained standing amidst the dust floating about him, his arms outstretched and more than ten various weapons sticking out of and through his back, his dress shirt and pants covered in blood and his whole being trembling under the weight of death. Caster was sobbing uncontrollably, reaching up to the man's face and touching it gently. Her mouth was tightened in dismay as well as anguish, her mind also still processing the instantaneous shift in her personal war, surely. Despite her earlier claims, Rin felt empathetic for the woman, because it was clear that she had deep, powerful feelings for her master, and the Tohsaka heir didn't have to stretch her imagination far to understand the dismay her late enemy felt in this moment.

'N-no…' Caster wheezed, tears pouring from her light eyes. 'Souichirou-sama…! No…No… _No…!_ '

Kuzuki-sensei's face only exhibited a hint of discomfort; his stoic expression chiselled on until the very end. He wouldn't budge, but Rin could only imagine that his gaze was directing Caster away from him to safety.

'Saber…' Caster muttered, her teeth gritting and her whole body shaking. She looked past Souichirou and pointed, her voice screeching all throughout the chamber. 'Kill him! Kill him! _Kill him!_ '

On a balcony that Rin hadn't even noticed above the main entrance, a man in magnificent golden armour stood with his arms crossed, the light radiating off his very presence like that of the sun. He didn't look concerned even as Saber twisted her attention from Rider to the new contender. She leapt up to the wall and then launched from the stone construct that made up the archway, bringing her sword up and ready to strike. Meanwhile, Caster dashed around Souichirou, elevating herself so that her cape opened up on either side of her, like wings of a dragon, and multiple sources of raw magical force manifested in the forms of ruins lit up and charged.

The man in the golden armour grinned in belittling amusement, drawing a glorious one-handed sword from behind himself, a wall of golden water seemingly present to provide him with whatever weapon he needed, and he met with Saber, easily casting the tired and resistant servant to the ground where she slightly collapsed upon the earth and gasped in agony.

' _I'll kill you…!_ ' Caster had bought herself enough time, however, and she released what appeared to be the greatest of her Magecraft, hundreds of beams exploding from her body and darting around before meeting the golden foe, an explosion causing the balcony to collapse under a siege of smoke and rubble. Rider had grabbed Sakura just before it all transpired, apparently more than aware how troublesome things were about to become.

Caster then fell to the floor as well now, the last of her reserves spent in an attempt to avenge her master. She crawled to Rin's teacher, kneeling in front of him and reaching up with both hands to hold his face. The fact Souichirou remained alive, let alone standing, was a testament to his resolve and commitment, if nothing else. Yet, Rin couldn't become distracted by the painful scene. The newest threat required her full attention now.

'Who the hell is that? We've met all the servants!' Rin struggled under Lancer's grip, but the spear wielder wouldn't let her move. He was surprisingly protective in the moment.

'Better close your eyes, little lady.' He said simply. 'It's about to get messy…'

Rin could only do the opposite, the smoke clearing and the golden knight discarding two enormous and ornate shields to either side of himself before approaching the downed master and struggling servant, every step he took clinking with a strange sort of commandment to all in his presence. Caster continued to hold Souichirou's face, her devastated expression held back by the urge to smile for him.

Rin began to struggle again. No matter what the circumstances were before this moment, she couldn't let this monster suddenly slaughter a downed master and servant. They weren't a threat anymore. They could be given a more respectful defeat! A more elegant end!

'Let me go, Lancer…!'

'Don't look, Souichirou-sama. Don't look.' Caster soothed, reaching behind his glasses with her thumbs and closing his eyes gently. 'Thank-you. Thank-you so much. My wish has already been granted. You were everything I could have ever hoped for. I deserved no more than this fragment of…respect.'

The golden knight was upon the couple now, reaching behind himself once again to draw forth an enormous pike with jewels and only the most masterful of artisanship about it.

'No…!' Rin flailed to no avail. 'Help them, Lancer! Lancer! Please…!'

Lancer shook his head, yet it was Rider who leapt courageously at the mysterious intruder, Sakura standing safely a way back with her hand extended and determined, but tear-filled, eyes hatefully focussed.

The powerful man used his free hand to bring forth a five-pronged dragon blade, swinging it across his body so that it gashed Rider thrice before she managed to evade and slide backward, her stomach narrowly intact.

'Don't interfere, slave. Be grateful I don't gut you here and now. I harbour a taste for amusement before dining, I'll have you aware.'

'Let me go, Lancer…' Rin spoke dangerously low. 'Let me go _now_.'

'No can do. You're too damn attractive to let run to your grave. You can't win that fight. Hell…not even sure I could.'

Rin felt her whole body tighten as the golden warrior drew back his pike and, without even a hint of remorse, easily struck through Souichirou and Caster, the two individuals joined for one last moment before the weapon was extracted, blood spurting from the gashing wounds inflicted and covering the flooring instantaneously.

Souichirou finally moved once more, grabbing hold of Caster's hands as she lost the last of her strength, her eyes wide open and her mouth twitching as death embraced her anew.

'Thank-you…Medea.' He mumbled, but somehow his voice reverberated all throughout the chamber.

Caster smiled, her head falling into her master's lap, and then the mana that held her together disintegrated, no longer capable of maintaining flesh and blood without the will of a servant to manifest the Grail's offering.

At that, Souichirou spun, grunting as he pulled a weapon from his body with either hand and went for this new opponent's head. Even the executioner seemed surprised, but Rin could tell Souichirou's abilities had been reduced to that of a human; a nearly-dead human at that. He didn't stand a chance. His neck was sliced open with a flick of the new servant's wrist and the blade in hand. Souichirou Kuzuki died, not even gripping at the wound before lying still on the cold-stone floor, his blood seeping through the cracks pitifully, and his normally stone-cold stare finally showing the semblance of an emotion Rin didn't think her teacher capable of:

Regret.


	37. Chapter 37

'Exterminating vermin is truly beneath a king. I'll have his head for this…' The golden servant tossed away his pike in disgust, his lip upturning at the human who dared challenge him. Rin knew the moment his attack had initially landed that this "servant" was beyond anything she had seen thus far. How was she so sure? Instinct, mostly. Few beings carried themselves with such arrogant dominance lest they had the absolute power to back it up. This man had already proven what he was capable of on the smallest scale. The terrifying part? Rin was confident she had only witnessed the bottom level of what he could do. Certainly, Saber was a mighty servant, and Berserker proved just how incredible these beings could be as well, but instinctually, Rin had a despairing feeling that this individual, whatever he was, surpassed even them, perhaps. Nonetheless, this was all inherent speculation, and the master was better off gauging her situation directly rather than rely on her own compromised wits.

'Who are you?' Rin managed without allowing her voice to tremble no matter how much it wanted to. Lancer permitted her to stand and confront this beast, a small sigh slipping through the strangely silent man's lips before the other servant responded, not even addressing Rin with his eyes she was so beneath him, apparently.

'One should bow when speaking to me, let alone demand any semblance of conversation without the appropriate honorifics.'

'I refuse.' Rin's lip twitched, her pride demanding as much. 'No man deserves my respect if he has zero qualms with executing already defeated souls like cattle.'

Rin saw the entity's expression shift into amusement as he finally turned to face her, his blood-red eyes burrowing into her own as a belittling grin played across his features.

'Oh? You dare utter such treason against Gilgamesh, the first hero and king of all who stand before him?'

Rin blinked. She knew of the legend, and this servant's presence and power seemed to support his claim, but the servant count was already at its maximum capacity. What could this even mean? What on earth was happening in this Grail War? First Assassin's unnatural summoning, and now this man?

'Master.' Saber's voice called out weakly from where she lay near the rubble created from Caster's attack. 'Run…Rin. He is…beyond you…'

Rin's courage faltered. She ran a new listing of scenarios through her brain, and all of them resulted in the complete massacre of her entire group. Lancer was oddly submissive, not even barking a single word to this "Gilgamesh" individual. Rider had already proven she couldn't contend with a servant of this level. Sakura had no clear use of her intense supply of mana. Rin had expended a great majority of her own. Saber was weakened due to Caster's torture. Any _possible_ way of getting out of this predicament involved re-establishing Rin's contract with Saber, but that took enough time to make it unviable in the face of such a threat. The more Rin searched for an answer, the further convinced she was one didn't exist aside from her death. But…

_Not now. Not when I'm so close to her…!_

'Hmph.' Gilgamesh seemed to snicker ever so briefly, nodding to Saber amidst the broken stone. 'Let no one say I am not a merciful king when the notion strikes me. Go to your "servant", girl. I find no humour in seeing my chosen queen disgrace herself for a second longer.'

'W-what?' Rin couldn't believe the words. It was a scenario she had dismissed due to its lunacy, and she was so thrown by the command that Gilgamesh's phrasing didn't seem to matter if it meant she could finally – _finally_ – return to Saber's side.

'I won't repeat myself. Without a proper master, at this time, she will fade from existence. My desires cannot warrant that. Do what is necessary to bring the glimmer back to yet another object that belongs to my infinite treasury. Go.'

Even if it was some form of trap, it was easily Rin's best bet for getting out of this crisis alive. She wanted to proceed to Saber elegantly, walking with reservation and a calmness befitting a mage of her calibre. But Rin couldn't. She simply couldn't wait a second longer. She ran to Saber, every step propelling her heart higher into her throat as she knelt by the woman's side at last and touched her bare shoulder gently, the softness of her pale, exposed skin distracting Rin from her original purpose.

The thought passed through the young woman's mind even within the intensity of her present. Saber looked more like a princess than anything else in such a gorgeous white dress, and with this understanding came the reality that King Arthur truly was a girl. Sometimes, it was somewhat simple to look at Saber as a feminine man with the way she carried herself, acted, and dressed, and perhaps a small part of Rin wished it was all a strange illusion. Yet, this was the truth. Arturia's curves were more exposed than ever, and an even tinier part of Rin wanted to be revolted, but she wasn't. Not even slightly. Quite the opposite, really.

'Saber.' Rin couldn't stop her intonation from cracking with the influx of emotion overcoming her in that instant. 'I'm here, Saber. It's me. Rin.'

Rin moved her touch to Saber's face, and the downed king's eyes quivered open partially, her mouth whispering words of disbelief.

'The fair maiden…of my dreams…' She uttered ever so quietly, and it was clear she was somewhat delusional.

'I doubt I'm worthy of such a place in your heart, Saber. Not when I need to ask you to possibly fight once more.'

Saber's emerald green eyes met Rin's now, and she took the young woman's hand upon her face, gripping it so tightly Rin's cheeks flared in embarrassment.

'No…Rin Tohsaka. You are…everything I wanted and beyond. I know that now…more than ever.'

Air escaped Rin's lips, and she felt the water beginning to fill her eyes before she could control it. Saber. Her king. Her companion. Her partner. Her friend. The person she, of all people, had fallen for completely and totally. Rin knew it now just as well. She couldn't fight these emotions filling her so mercilessly. As Rin helped Saber up into a sitting position upon the stone flooring, she held the other woman's hands, their fingers interlocking and the Tohsaka's heart beating so hard in her chest she could hear little else.

'Make the contract again…my brilliant Master. I'll gladly answer the call. I'll…answer your call so long as I draw breath.'

'My patience is waning.' Gilgamesh called out, his command of the entire field a swift reminder of the precarious position Rin was in. She had no more time to relish this moment. Perhaps, heaven willing, after they contended with this anomaly of a servant. Perhaps then…

'Thy body shall be under my command…' Rin began, her mana spiking and responding to Saber's contact and presence. The king closed her eyes, her grip upon Rin tightening as she continued. 'My fate shall be determined by your sword. Follow the call of the Holy Grail…'

Saber stood up with Rin, the contract beginning to flow into her already and her presence as a heroic spirit renewing itself with every pulsation of strength from the Tohsaka girl. An unmistakable blue aura began to emanate from the proud king, and Rin bore witness to the life she knew Saber possessed returning to her dazzling visage.

'If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason, then obey me!'

Saber nodded, a smile playing across her face as she released Rin, stepping toward Gilgamesh as she finished the final line of their revitalized bond.

'Then I shall entrust my fate to your sword and your sword alone…Saber!'

'I am yours once more, Master!' And the whole room shook as an explosion of mana erupted around Saber, blue light exemplifying just how much power the king could draw from a true master, her armour re-equipped and sword bending the very physical space its might couldn't be contained within.

Rin observed the Command Seals return to her hand, and she held them close feeling the strain of Saber's mana demands instantly. However, it was familiar and soothing. She held on tight for a moment longer, enjoying the sensation of Saber's need for her support, and then opened the valve completely, more mana than ever before draining from her and causing her other circuits to fluctuate in compensation.

'Permission to use the truth of my blade, Master?' Saber asked, understanding the threat in Gilgamesh, surely.

'I trust you with everything I have to offer, Saber.'

_Welcome back, Arturia._

_'I'm back, Rin.'_

An enormous golden light collected around Saber's sword, inverting the atoms surrounding it as though a miniature black hole had formed before the most gorgeous of blades revealed itself, a holy aura of light pulsating around every perfectly crafted edge and detail.

'Come forth…Excalibur!'

It was incredible. Rin could only imagine what one of the most famous weapons in history looked like, and she was anything but disappointed. It was authentically a holy blade, its glow of otherworldly power unlike anything Rin might have conjured in her own mind. Merely looking upon it was blinding, yet Saber held the relic with such familiarity and comfort. She was…beyond Rin's understanding at times.

_It's beautiful…_

_'A pale imitation of beauty when compared to you, Master.'_

Rin was forced to let the unexpected compliment pass her over as Gilgamesh sneered, pointing at Excalibur with his lip curled in irritation.

'That…appears to be mine.' He claimed quite simply. He seemed to think about the statement a little further, eyeing Saber carefully before crossing his arms and nodding a few times to himself, an inward dialogue processing, evidently. 'Yet, in your hands, I must say that I would prefer both pieces be added to my collection now even more.'

'Both pieces…?' Rin wondered; her eyes transfixed on Excalibur's brilliance. It truly was one of the greatest swords ever created. Its appearance alone demanded unparalleled attention, never mind the destructive capabilities. But Gilgamesh's rhetoric was becoming all too clear, and a knot formed in Rin's throat as he elaborated her growing fears.

'The woman and the blade, obviously. A king would have a queen, as it were. Makes for a finer portrait. The blade belongs in my vault…with all the others.'

'Disgusting…!' Rin snarled. This man would claim someone like Saber just like that!? Never!

'Trouble yourself not; you're hardly invited, girl.'

' _I_ am a king, and I will not bow to you, Gilgamesh.' Saber added.

'You are my disciple, and you represent a small portion of my power over the world. Your time has passed, King Arthur; best select a viable future rather than a fairy tale that can never be.' Gilgamesh sighed, shaking his head. 'But I know your pride, and I can wait. Watching you fight for your life, after all, has its appeal as well.'

'Rin-san…?' Sakura asked, but her sister wouldn't turn. This enemy could be too much, and she couldn't allow her focus to change for even a moment. Saber knew she had to be smart about how she handled this threat, and Rin would act accordingly. No lapse in mana. No break in concentration.

Lancer suddenly stepped forward at this point, however, approaching Gilgamesh and placing a hand on his golden shoulder. Their familiarity with one another made Rin's pulse skip. So, Lancer was in co-operation with this being? Wonderful. She felt the servant had some level of respect for her due to his flirtatious nature and blatant comments, but clearly not enough to bite the hand that fed him. Thus, it was safe to assume whoever Lancer's master was could very well be the next largest threat if he or she commanded these two powerful entities. The betrayal wasn't completely unexpected, all things considered, but Rin couldn't help but feel a little hurt nonetheless. This was a war. Such was the nature of battle.

'It's done. Let's go for now.' Lancer urged.

'Off, dog.' Gilgamesh shrugged the other servant away. 'I am well aware. I don't take orders from either of you; this is the best direction that I've seen fit for a ruler. Now, despite your evident desire to test my patience further, Arthur, I encourage you to step aside to allow my exit. Fail to do so, and I cannot say my temperance will remain favourable.'

_Saber…_

_'I know, Master, but his presence in the war will only serve to hinder us come the end. I'm confident I can beat him with you back at my side.'_

_I don't necessarily disagree, but it might be best to wait until you're not still hindered by Caster's lingering effects on your body._

Rin felt a heavy wave of shame direct from Saber, and within that unfiltered embarrassment she understood why Saber needed this fight after what she had endured. It was likely foolhardy at best, but then again, Saber _was_ powerful, and willing to use Excalibur. Nipping this threat in the bud might not be the worst decision; especially if it helped sooth Saber's psychological pain.

_Then I'll support you, as I promised. Just…just be careful!_

_'…Thank-you, Rin.'_

_O-of course, Arturia._

'I fear I shall deny your request, King Gilgamesh.' Saber spoke out once again, her voice coarse but firm.

'Oh, boy…' Lancer whistled, scratching the back of his head and stepping off to the side.

'Hm.' Gilgamesh hummed with intrigue, stroking his chin contemplatively. 'I see. Even the most dazzling of weapons often require the skill of a blacksmith to pound it into the desirable shape. I'd rather not lay a hand on my future bride until our fated night, but your insistence on radiating this aura of hopeless splendour continues to bewitch me, and thus, I could oblige your ignorance with a firm but loving discipline.'

'Do not mock me! I am not, and shall never be, _yours_!' Saber raised her blade, its golden aura only amplifying Gilgamesh's armour.

The great king smirked, uncrossing his arms deliberately slow.

'I suppose it _is_ never too soon to enforce unquestioning loyalty from one's wife.' Gilgamesh sighed. The golden pool of energy developed behind him once again, this time taking up further space than before. More than thirty blades poked through, entire weapons ranging from every type Rin could imagine and beyond eventually blanketing possible reality marble, all elevating around Gilgamesh so that his red eyes glowed thanks to the artificial light.

'So…Can you provide even a semblance of a challenge, "King" Arthur?'

'I'll do more than that!'

Saber dashed forward, spears, swords, and anything else with a deadly edge in every variation coming at her with fluctuating degrees of speed and force. The projectiles flew with incredible precision and might, the sheer weight of the weapons making them five times more deadly than ever. Saber could dodge and deflect, her own sword capable of parrying the best of them, but the numbers weren't decreasing, and her mana wasn't as stabilized as before because of the torture at Caster's hand and the new pact. She wheezed angrily, screaming as she beat away axes and halberds, spears and broad swords. Her power and speed, even if conceded at this moment, were still a marvel to witness, one of the greatest servants ever proving her worth in the face of a foe who also elevated himself above any normal contender in the war.

'Gorgeous…' Gilgamesh breathed, his appraisal echoing within the chamber as if the battlefield itself co-operated with his desires.

Saber was performing well; better than Rin feared expecting. She aggressively closed the gap between herself and Gilgamesh, and within moments, Gilgamesh's eyes widened as she entered his close combat range, the golden king forced to draw a sword himself and contend with Saber directly.

'Hah!' Saber howled, her Excalibur clashing with Gilgamesh's own blade, sending his arm back and opening the opponent to a fatal blow.

'Holy shit…!' Lancer exclaimed, but no sooner did Saber go for the kill did portals open around her and the proud knight was forced to parry and evade away from her target, sliding back and beating away more weapons as they rained down upon her.

'Coward! Are cheap parlor tricks all you have to offer?' Saber hollered in anger.

'This is _my_ power, Arthur. Just as you rely so heavily on your blessings, I utilize all that is in my treasury. It is no different than any other projectile-focussed opponent. I dictate each and every attack perfectly.'

'You exchange authentic skill for sheer quantity and mass. How could any respect a king who cannot competently stand by his people in a crisis?'

'Ho?' Gilgamesh's weapons all collapsed, devoid of life abruptly. 'You don't believe I am capable of ruling my subjects because I don't subject myself to their level? What is a king if he is not the God to which the masses can put their faith into, hm?'

 _Saber. Careful._ Rin felt the need to interject, although she was spellbound by the clash of titans. She knew better than to interrupt.

Gilgamesh allowed two swords to develop at his sides, drawing them both and cracking his neck.

'But so be it. I know your type. Time for this king to learn how one kneels to their superior.'

And Rin felt her mana pulled so rapidly she lurched forward as Saber met with Gilgamesh, every exchange forcing the young Tohsaka heir to steel her mind and body so that she could provide anything her servant demanded of her. The two kings moved so quickly it was hard to follow save for the constant ear-piercingly loud sounds of their weapons clanging. However, like any duel between masters, a victor was seemingly decided in moments, and Gilgamesh had a blade pointed at his neck with no swords of his own left to contest the fact. Saber wheezed heavily, and she took a deep breath prior to addressing the man once more.

'Kneel.' She demanded. 'As expected, when it comes to true skill, you are nothing compared to one who has trained her whole life to fight _alongside_ her people.'

'I yield to _no one_ , woman!' Gilgamesh's brow furrowed, and with a snap of his fingers, five golden portals opened around Saber housing five equally dazzling chains that bound the king so instantaneously Rin didn't have time to even verbally react. Within no more than a second, Saber was disabled, her arms and legs pulled at from various sides until she was stretched out completely, and her neck grappled so that her throat seemed as though it would collapse with the slightest resistance. She could only grunt in disbelief, the fury she felt at being betrayed so raw it merged with Rin's own emotions.

Not again! She couldn't lose her again!

'Let her go…!' Rin leapt forward without giving it another thought, using her magic to propel her like she had with Caster, her speed and combative abilities sending a moment of disbelief through Gilgamesh's confidence before he easily blocked the attack with one armoured arm and knocked Rin away with the other, her entire body flying across the granite floor and smashing through a multitude of wooden pews. She coughed through the pain, shakily pushing herself back up despite knowing Gilgamesh's pure physical strength surpassed even Souichirou's.

'These humans will never cease to amaze me with their arrogance, hm, Arthur?'

'Hng…!' Saber grunted; her anger amplified more so now.

'At least you know your place, little one. Best continue the charade.' Gilgamesh acknowledged Sakura, nodding in her general direction and then just as quickly dismissing her.

Rin could see Sakura's fists held tight next to her sides, but she knew she couldn't do a thing. She was completely outclassed. She wisely understood that Rider would be hurt even more if she decided to interfere further. Rin was proud of her sister for acting so elegantly; even if it meant responding with restrained silence.

_Saber…I'll help you._

_'Stay down, Master. This man knows honour not. I will endure.'_

_Not alone you won't!_

_Master…_

Saber could only flex and un-flex her arms, movement completely impossible in the face of such adversity. Her eyes were full of rage, the constant helplessness driving her mad, Rin knew all too well. Veins protruded from her neck, and her mouth was likely sore from her savage bite. She was frequently the picture of patience and class, but her current chain of events would dishevel even the proudest of warriors.

Gilgamesh held Saber's face in his hand now, and Rin grimaced in frustration, urging herself to stand no matter how much her legs begged her to leave them be.

'Understand that you will live tonight because I permit it, my queen. You belong to me, and although I find your defiance alluring in its own right,' Gilgamesh extracted a silver rapier from the golden pool behind him and slowly pushed it through a small opening in the side of Saber's armour, between her ribs and stomach, the deliberately sluggish movement forcing Saber's muffled scream to intensify to the point of insanity as the blade found its way through the back of the girl's skin. 'You best learn your place.' Gilgamesh withdrew the sword, discarding it to the floor, the blood trail flowing freely as the chains faded away into golden dust and Saber was left to the hard ground.

_Saber…! SABER…!_

'Saber…!' Rin vocalized her thoughts, yet her voice was but a raspy squeak before another fit of coughing overcame her.

'There. That's a far more fitting position for you. On your knees, "woman"; a true king is present. You'll taste my splendour intimately soon enough.' Gilgamesh crossed his arms beginning to walk away before Saber stopped him once more.

'A minor…flesh wound…' Saber hissed, Excalibur's existence beginning to flicker alongside the servant and master's weaknesses. Rin was both amazed and terrified at the woman's refusal to submit as she managed to stand and hold her sword at ready once more, blood soaking over her armour and dress. 'Yet, somehow I'm sure…a man like you would flee…from the battlefield…should you even sense the notion…of defeat.'

However, without pausing for a moment longer, the man proceeded toward the damaged opening to the room, beginning to step over the various debris.

'I've made my point, and I shall be returning to claim what is mine soon enough. This pitiful war is nearly over, and I will collect that which I am due. Until then, remember the events of this night when you consider defying your king once again, foolish slaves.'

And he was gone alongside a slower moving Lancer who at least looked back before leaving.

'Just go…' Rin growled.

'…Sorry, Missy.' The man lingered for a second longer, and then also disappeared, his hesitation logged into Rin's mind for future use, potentially. For now, her priority was Saber.

Saber fell to her knees with a gasp, Excalibur gone, yet the invisible presence of the blade barely visible by its distortion of the wind around it.

'Hgg…!' Saber grunted, nearly dragging herself across the chamber in pursuit of her enemy. 'You…!' She hissed. 'How…dare you…!'

'S-Saber…' Rin called out, shaking away the urge to fall unconscious, and stumbling to her servant's side. Sakura and Rider also reunited with the group; Sakura helping her sister, and Rider blocking Saber's path. Rin allowed Sakura's assistance until she made it to her servant, hugging her tightly and pressing her face into the nape of Saber's neck.

'Not now…Saber. We'll pay him back…but…let's recover from this confrontation first…' Rin's voice was soft, her mental capacity at its limit and her body drained for too many reasons. She watched Saber stubbornly want to refuse, but the moment Rin cut down the mana supply, the proud warrior had no choice. She fell once more, her refusal to cry translated into murmurs of despair.

'Sakura-san. Rider. Please return us to my manor. Please.'

Rider was already beginning to support Saber to her feet, and before Rin realized the darkness was beginning to engulf her vision, she caught sight of her sister's expression hardening, a strange evaluative gaze consuming her eyes as they wandered between Rin and Saber.

**Shhh…Shhh…**

'Okay, Rin-san. I'll help you.'


	38. Chapter 38

_Another dream. Another time she could never fully understand. A king upon a throne covered in blue and silver armour, an incredible crown blindingly bright upon Arthur's head. Knights surrounded her, some of whom Rin could only suspect were the legendary warriors of the round table. She couldn't hear the words spoken, but could tell, by the muffled intonation, that there was a quarrel occurring, a division between those involved created by discord._

_Saber stood up, her face hidden from Rin's view by a shadow, the world dreamlike in every sense of the word. She began to leave, and Rin knew she was doing so in frustration. A couple of the knights, one with shaggy blonde hair in particular, called out to her, but Arturia left, regardless._

_What was the disagreement about?_

_The scene changed, and Rin was overseeing all of Camelot with her king, one of the knights joining his leader upon the overlook atop the grand castle. The sun was setting, casting a golden light about Saber's gorgeous hair. She seemed openly forlorn as her knight began speaking incoherently, his light-coloured hair tied back in a low ponytail giving this knight a calming presence._

_The exchange went on for a time, eventually leaving Saber alone, her obvious conflicted emotions represented in an audible scoff and quivering hands upon the suspension's border._

_Rin wanted to take those same hands and hold them tightly within her own. She wanted to speak with this Saber and convince her she was doing the best she could, given the circumstances. She wanted to encourage her. Hold her. Serve her._

_Yet, Rin could do none of these things here, for she was but a spectre. An invader in Saber's private thoughts. Therefore, she needed to awaken to take care of the woman proper in_ her _reality._

* * *

Rin was growing irritable with how often she found herself awakening in such a state of disorientation and fatigue. This Grail War was not to be taken lightly, evidently, for the young mage was certainly being dragged through the wringer no matter how adamantly she attempted to plan her moves within the variables available to her. Still, at least she was adjusting her eyes to her own room this time, not having to manage Shirou or Sakura's state of affairs immediately after coming to.

It was a little past ten at night, Rin noted thanks to her semi-dented alarm clock which she swore quivered at the sight of her these days. The Tohsaka heir stretched within the wonderful confines of her blankets, and noted that she was still dressed in the same outfit from the day before. Sakura _hadn't_ taken the liberty to change her this time, thankfully. Rin couldn't be sure, but she had received rather abrasive feelings from her sister prior to losing consciousness, and the older sibling somewhat hoped Sakura had left the manor for the time being to allow Rin a moment to breathe.

'Ugh. I haven't changed a bit…' Rin groaned, guilt overtaking her all over again.

However, instead of dwelling on that wonderfully complex relationship, Rin _did_ find some solace in knowing she and Saber were together again. Indeed, a wave of delight fluttered through Rin's body as she pushed herself out of bed, cradling her hand and the redefined Command Seals upon it. Who could have suspected her capable of confronting Caster, Kuzuki-sensei, and even the detestable anomaly that was Gilgamesh and living to speak of the event? Rin had had her own doubts, for goodness sake. Yet, here she was, reunited with Saber, and the concept of sleeping off her injuries a second longer seeming ludicrous; not when Arturia was nearby and they could finally talk again and…fight together again, Rin supposed.

The young woman went to her closet and hesitated after opening it, wondering where she exactly went from here. The war was approaching its conclusion with five servants remaining (aside from Gilgamesh), all of whom now knew of one another in some capacity. Many of the masters, save for Lancer's, had even been revealed, meaning direct attacks were very possible upon the root of a heroic spirit's mana. Certainly, this was generally the best method of progressing in the war, for most servants could do very little for long once their source of power was cut off. Ideally, finding a new master was the best course of action, but it was rarely a convenient path.

Rin picked out a simple red t-shirt and black short-shorts. She didn't want to assume anything about her relationship with Saber no matter how much she was tempted to gauge it at this moment. Once changed, Rin evaluated herself in her full-body mirror, turning from side to side, the tiny shorts revealing her bare legs without reserve while the delicate fabric of the top outlined her upper curves with a surprisingly admirable amount of delicate seduction.

The young woman blushed while grunting in embarrassment, huffing at her inability to embrace the allure she knew she had when dealing with Saber.

Nonetheless, Rin's heart gave a leap, because she allowed herself to recall the way it felt, during the renewal of their pact, to have Saber's hands entangled within her own. The softness of her skin. The strength of her grip. The way Saber had _looked_ at Rin as they exchanged the vows. Not only that, but Saber had been so incredibly charismatic before the fight, calling Rin beautiful even when faced with despairing odds. It made Rin's toes curl, and she hastily brushed her hair, leaving it down completely and not disliking the somewhat "mature" look.

What did Rin want? It was hard to say.

Obviously, she and Saber had agreed _not_ to act on the feelings they both recognized due to the nature of the fight they were currently in. But had that changed now? Now that both women had experienced what life might be with the very real possibility of never seeing one another again, had they both been given a new perspective? Rin wasn't sure of the answer herself anymore.

All she knew was that she wanted to see Saber. Therefore, once her nerves were gathered a sufficient amount, Rin descended the stairs of her manor, doing so more tentatively than her personality usually dictated. She could feel the pull of her mana lessen in its demand as she knew she drew closer to Saber. Once she rounded the main hallway's entrance, she found Saber seated in one of the living room's grand chairs, her hands neatly placed in her lap and her posture perfect as she seemingly stared out into the night, the window's curtain drawn to allow her a better view of the darkness. She had taken it upon herself to turn on the room's main lights, but that was all.

Her profile was as enchanting as always, and despite Saber being in nothing more than the a simple white button up and blue skirt she seemed to favour, Rin's heart didn't let her forget the feelings she had somehow developed for this woman, and she had to force out some form of greeting with more effort than anticipated.

'Saber…?' Rin said her name, and the woman didn't turn immediately, the act speaking volumes regarding her thoughts and emotions. Rin inwardly reprimanded her foolish, girlish considerations, her selfish desires meaning little in the face of what her servant had likely been through. The last thing Saber needed right now was for Rin to address the potential of their complicated relationship.

'Rin.' Saber acknowledged her at last, turning her head stiffly although a small smile did make its way across her pretty lips. Rin had to force her attention away from the alluring sight as she approached, meeting Saber's green eyes and admiring the life that had been somewhat brought back to them when compared to before in Caster's horrid "dungeon".

'Sorry. Do you need some space?'

Saber shook her head, taking Rin's hand without the master expecting it and directing her to the chair that was stationed perpendicular to her own.

'Not from you, Master. No.' She tried to sound strong, Rin could tell, but she could _feel_ Saber's deluge of complicated emotions; most of them negative in some fashion. Regret. Guilt. Shame. Embarrassment. Pride. Envy. Fear. Despair. Over and over they swirled and manifested in the strained expression of the king's otherwise beautiful visage.

'…I'm happy you're back with me.' Rin decided to say, knowing Saber would dislike her drawing attention to the obvious pain she was attempting to conceal for the time being.

'The feeling is more than mutual, Rin.'

Rin smiled, hoping her cheeks weren't turning too red.

'I definitely don't mind you using my name like that.'

'Then return the favour.' Saber grinned, and Rin realized she hadn't been released from Saber's touch, their hands stretched between the seats somewhat awkwardly. As if reading Rin's mind, which wasn't _completely_ impossible, Saber finally let go, coughing into a tiny fist to clear her throat.

'Arturia.' Rin broke the brief silence, and Saber beamed with a little more sincerity.

'I thought…I wouldn't hear you call me as such again for a moment.' Saber admitted, glancing to the window once more. 'It was mortifying.'

'I know. Trust me. I think I went a little crazy there for a bit. Might have to apologize to Emiya-kun and Sakura at some point. I was being a bit reckless when it came to finding you.'

'But found me you did…' Saber stopped herself, diverting her eyes from Rin once more, her own face flushing now.

'Are you…okay, Arturia?' Rin finally asked, and Saber noticeably bit at her lips before replying.

'I will be…'

Rin wasn't sure she could allow Saber to hold her emotions back for another second; not when they were so raw and intense that they leaked into the master's psyche. Saber had said so herself: she had the bad habit of thinking herself the superior being by subduing her humanity for the "greater good". Not this time. Not if Rin Tohsaka had anything to say about it. She would still apply the right amount of delicacy, but Saber needed to get it all out if they were…to talk about anything else reasonably.

'You have nothing to be ashamed of, if that's what you're thinking. The circumstances were unnatural.'

Saber shook her head, irritation in her voice as she clearly recalled the events that led to this subject.

'And when will they not be as such?' She asked rhetorically. 'This is a war that does not cater to honour or chivalry. Indeed, this battle is fit for snakes and rats. Those who are willing to slit an opponent's throat at night whilst they sleep are far more likely to come out the victor than ones foolish enough to desire a fair and proper duel.'

Saber paused, visibly calming her rising voice but obvious bitterness still leaking through her syllables. 'I am more aware of this than ever now. I have been the greatest of clowns. I am not a king; I am a court jester, waving a flag of honour that can only be mocked…' Saber's words shook, her entire body trembling.

Rin controlled her breaths, the sight of Saber seeming so defeated crushing her more than she imagined it would. However, a small part of her was relieved that her servant was being open about her feelings, for once. Rin knew, more than most, how destructive keeping such negative thoughts encased in one's mind could be. Saber was angry; but not at Rin, and this knowledge made it easy to listen. She wouldn't attempt to dissuade Saber's discontent, because she was right, really. Rin would be the soundboard her king needed. The soundboard she never had ruling a kingdom.

'I…understand, Arturia. That would be ridiculously frustrating. If only all the fights could be as respectful as Assassin's was.' Rin kept her response levelled and kind. It seemed to help.

'We have met the other servants in their entirety.' Saber continued. 'Do you suspect that they will be so willing to participate in an honourable battle? I think not.' Saber snapped again, her tone low and almost a whisper. 'I have been _humiliated_.' Her voice cracked, and the normally proud king crossed her hands over her body, hiding her face from Rin as she stared out the window.

Rin didn't know what to say, and she hated the joy she derived from experiencing such unfiltered emotions from her servant when she would have never dreamed of such a thing in the past week or so. Such joy didn't last, however, as Saber elaborated, her restrained sobs breaking Rin's heart.

'Is my sex only fit to serve as a tool of manipulation and control? Just as I begin to toy with the notion of deriving _some_ form of pleasure from this body I have been cursed with I am once again made a plaything in a greater scheme to usurp my dignity? I loathe this form, at times. A man would _never_ have to endure such torture! Perhaps _that_ should be my wish! To be reborn a man! Nay, that would likely fix everything, wouldn't it? Mordred could be blessed with a normal life. Sweet Guinevere wouldn't have to suffer so. Sir Lancelot may not have even been tempted to betray his vows. Camelot might never fall under the rule of a king who feels no need to overcompensate due to his gender. Why, this guilt I carry toward the desire harboured for you, Rin, could even be smote.'

Rin had to actively still her affections in exchange for a reasoned, temperate response. The strange mention of this "Mordred" individual aside, Saber needed Rin to converse with her competently.

'No, Arturia.' Rin said rather sternly, and Saber met her hardened gaze, a strange fit beginning to feed into the master's explanation. 'I like you exactly as you are, and a big part of that is _because_ you're a woman who fought against every single odd placed against you only to come out on top a stronger, more brilliant being than before.'

Saber's expression softened almost immediately, her eyes glistening as she wiped at them.

'…Y-you know precisely what to say, it seems, in the face of my erratic behaviour spurred by unyielding shame.'

'It's the truth.' Rin confirmed, moving so that she could kneel before Saber, taking her hand and holding it close to her chest. 'I…I have trouble opening up to anybody, okay? But I could do nothing but lay it bare before someone who immediately earned every form of respect I had. Women have it hard enough in this era with a lot of things. Based on my own knowledge, I can only imagine how idiotic it was in your time. But you rose above it all. You became a king. A _king_ , for God's sake! That title is almost _exclusively_ meant for a man, yet you overturned that restriction and owned your right placed upon you by Caliburn!'

Rin swallowed, but then gathered her courage enough to kiss the back of Saber's hand, the servant gasping audibly at the act.

'I am beyond proud to fight this war with a woman I consider more than my equal,' Rin grinned teasingly. 'And I would _never_ admit that easily to just anyone.'

Saber giggled, yet her face clouded, and the embarrassment returned to her eyes.

'But Caster…she…'

'I don't care. And neither should you. Forget her. Even after…whatever she did to you, she _still_ couldn't break you. Did you see how angry she got?' Rin's brain prickled, not exactly enjoying speaking ill of the dead; especially when the death was so…brutal.

'True. But…' Saber blinked, once again trying to avoid Rin's gaze. 'Did you hear what she said? I…I struggle to bear the thought. You, above any other, I prayed would not be made aware…'

'It's fine.' Rin wouldn't elaborate on the disgusting envy that she had actively forced away during the exact scenario Saber was alluding to. 'I had to do some things with my own sister I'd rather not remember and, more importantly, would prefer you never saw. We're even. Both situations were beyond our control. Let's not think about them further.'

Saber closed her eyes, her mouth tightening and her hand gripping Rin's own.

'Your…patience and wisdom, for one so young, proceed to astound me, Rin Tohsaka.'

'Well, I did have to grow up fast, you know?' Rin shrugged.

'Hm. Indeed. I comprehend that all too easily. But still, you have my thanks for…for being so understanding. Expounding on my thoughts was…quite therapeutic.'

Rin liked the face Saber was wearing now. She was obviously much calmer, and the Tohsaka heir couldn't stop staring, save for the clarity of Arturia Pendragon. Her voice slipped through her throat, and Rin didn't comprehend what she was saying until it was too late.

'God you're beautiful…' She uttered dreamily, and then immediately released Saber, covering her mouth. ' _Shit!_ I mean…'

Saber appeared taken aback, but then restrained what might've been laughter prior to leaning forward and cupping Rin's face in her own soft hands, forcing the nervous mage to meet her emerald irises.

'You honour me with your praise, Rin.' Saber replied patiently. 'Primarily when I would argue your aesthetic allure far outclasses anything or anyone I have ever bore witness to.'

Rin knew her face was burning up, and not wanting to become a puddle of incoherent ramblings, especially in light of the potentially crucial conversation that she and Saber may or may not have now, she allowed herself to stand up curtly, pointing upward with authority.

'Y-you know what a dramatic day's end is best finished with?' Rin asked, and Saber seemed to need a moment to reorient herself, but humoured Rin willingly thereafter.

'What?'

'Ice cream!'

* * *

'This era is abundantly blessed with indulgences that I thank the heaven's I was not tempted with during my reign. I feel you would have a rather plumper Arthur before you should I have had access to such sweet delights.' Saber's mood had dramatically shifted, and Rin found relief in that, able to enjoy her own caramel ice cream now. She giggled at her friend's comment, consuming a pleasant mouthful of her guilty pleasure.

'It's a dangerous thing when I buy the stuff, trust me, but it can be calming when I'm having an off day.'

'An off day, Rin?' Saber raised a brow, eyeing her master curiously.

Rin shifted on the living room's sofa, the two women sitting close in fairly dim lighting. Not that Rin was trying to set a mood or anything. She was simply conserving power. That's all.

'When living on my own gets to me, I guess.' The younger girl admitted reluctantly. 'When I miss Father. When I want to talk to Mother about…things. When I wish I could've fixed my relationship with Sakura before it became so messy.'

'Mm. This manor is…rather large for a sole resident.'

'It can be.' Rin laughed dryly. 'But I like my space, too. So, it's a double-edged sword. Most people drive me nuts after an hour or two.'

'I can see that.'

'…I like your company though.' Rin felt she needed to reiterate.

'I somewhat ascertained as much when you willingly fought a servant on my behalf.' Saber chuckled, already finished her bowl of sugary goodness. '…Curses. I have foolishly consumed your gift without reserve and now must suffer the consequences of my actions.'

The two women laughed together, and then Rin sighed in a teasing manner, taking a scoop from her own bowl and offering it to her servant without further hesitation.

'Rin…!' Saber's eyes were practically glowing in the subtle lighting. It was too adorable. 'It is too precious a resource! I couldn't…!'

'Oh, stop pretending and take it.' Rin huffed, still grinning.

'So be it. If you insist then, as your servant, I shall not reject your generous offering.'

'Wow. Funny how willingly you become submissive as a "servant" when food is on the line.' However, Rin couldn't make fun of the king further, for Saber's tempting lips were suddenly wrapped around her spoon, and her face was so dangerously close to Rin's own, her eyelashes a distraction as they fluttered in evident happiness. A hum slipped through Saber's throat during the exchange, and Rin's temperature skyrocketed to the point that she wanted to turn off the heat in her house.

'Mm. Thank-you, Master.' Saber practically groaned, and Rin began to wonder if she was purposely attempting to fluster the poor girl into oblivion.

'You're still going to call me that sometimes?' Rin decided to ask, needing to change her focus.

'Oh. I suppose it might slip out on occasion.' Saber smiled gently. 'I view it as more of a term of endearment, more than anything, if that helps.'

'Yeah?'

'Indeed. I believe the classification in this era would be equal to that of a "pet name", perhaps?'

'I-I see.' Rin stammered, at this king's mercy and both loving yet hating the partial loss of control.

'Heh. And your spike in mana when I use it, as of late, truly encourages my play, if I am to be completely transparent.'

'You're horrible.'

'Subdue your amusing reactions to some degree and I may lose interest, I suppose.'

'Well,' Rin huffed. 'I wouldn't want that…'

There was a moment of silence then, but it wasn't disagreeable by any means. Saber seemed to even lean in against Rin's body, and Rin found she allowed her head to subtly rest against her servant's, her strangely otherworldly, flower-scented head intoxicating. Without a word, Rin offered Saber her last spoonful of ice cream, and when the king actually denied it, Rin's heart hurt, and she needed a moment, because she wasn't sure she could hold her feelings back for another minute.

'Rin.' Saber began speaking suddenly, her tone soft and tentative.

'Yes?'

'I need to speak to you in earnest.'

'Okay.' Rin held her bowl, the remnants of her treat barely beginning to melt into a mixture of vanilla and caramel.

'…I am still convinced that the best course of action is _not_ to act on any romantic notions I may believe I have for you.'

'…Right.' Rin grimaced.

'It is illogical, unfair, and near-torturous to consider otherwise.'

'I know.'

A beat, the quiet of Rin's manor echoing in her mind louder than ever before.

'However,' Saber said the word, and it practically lingered for longer than Rin could manage in her mind. 'H-however, I do believe in a certain level of inevitability, and…and if you are truly willing to risk heartache in the name of a temporary affection, then this most recent crisis involving Caster has convinced me that I…that I would not be utterly against participating in yet another indulgence I've denied myself until this moment.'

Rin swallowed, her throat so tight and her ears ringing so invasively she wasn't sure she was even properly conscious. It felt too unreal. Too perfect. She wasn't allowed to find a joy like this, was she?

'Er…what say you, Rin?' Saber mumbled, and Rin realized she must've been just as nervous as she, considering her experience, or lack thereof.

* * *

_"How did you know you loved mommy, Daddy?"_

_"Oh? Where's this coming from?"_

_"Some kids were talking at school today about how their mommies and daddies met."_

_"I see."_

_"Was it because she's pretty?"_

_"Well, that is an undeniable fact now, isn't it? But I must say there's generally more to it than that."_

_"Because she's nice?"_

_"Your mother is that, yes…"_

_"What else?"_

_"Hm. Perhaps it be best you ask her about the subject."_

_"Huh? Why?"_

_"Because…your father is rather shy about such things."_

_"Oh. Okay…"_

_"Marriage is a complicated matter, Rin. Love, for that matter, is also one of the most complex emotions a human can experience. Honestly, the love between your mother and father might be completely different when compared and contrasted to your friend's parents."_

_"Why?"_

_"Inquisitive as always."_

_"You told me to always ask 'why'."_

_"I did, didn't I?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Good girl. And to answer your question, love – and by nature, marriage – can often be affected by an infinite number of variables. My love for your mother is more of an act of necessity than authentic affection."_

_"…What?"_

_"Do not take it the wrong way. As a mage of my calibre, I have no time for the romantically envisioned iteration of love. Your mother understood this during our initial transaction. It is part of the burden she bears as one of the great Tohsakas."_

_"You don't love mommy?"_

_"I love her. She bore me two brilliant daughters, after all."_

_"…I don't get it."_

_"Unfortunately, this conversation might be better engaged in when you're a little older, my Rin."_

_"…Do you love_ me _, Daddy?"_

_"That is undeniable."_

_"What if I couldn't do magic though?"_

_"…That…wouldn't matter, Rin."_

_"…Okay."_

* * *

Rin's mind swirled with anxiety, the mixture of elation and fear gripping her heart. She was overthinking the branching paths before her, and she knew such methods of dissection regarding the opportunity before her were detrimental to extracting the possible pleasure leaning into her form.

Saber. King Arthur. Arturia Pendragon. She was…willing to entertain the affection Rin couldn't hide any longer. But what did that mean, precisely? How much would it hurt when Saber left, inevitably? Was this just another version of love Rin could experience? She _thought_ she had harboured feelings for Shirou Emiya at one point, but those fleeting emotions were eclipsed by what Rin soon felt for Saber shortly after summoning her as a servant. Saber was everything Rin could dream of in a partner. She was wise, patient, brave, cute, quirky, powerful, considerate, attractive, and so much more. The fact Saber was a girl caused Rin some minor hesitation, but far less than the young woman ever thought should be present.

The concept of kissing Saber; of even making love to her, wasn't completely outside the realm of possibility to Rin Tohsaka in this event, and that revealed more to the young mage than she ever hoped to discover during this Grail War.

What did she stand to lose? What could she gain? Weigh the sequences of events. Follow the paths. Proceed with elegance…

_No._

Rin shook her head, glancing to Saber and meeting the woman's gorgeous eyes. Her heart skipped again, and she ignored her brain once more, groaning in frustration with herself before finally replying to the girl next to her, throwing whatever caution she had lingering to the wind with a vengeance.

'Screw it.'

And Rin stood up, took her last tiny scoop of ice cream in her mouth, placed her bowl down with an abrupt clank, and then proceeded to kiss Saber with all the passion she had been storing for this girl in that pivotal moment.


	39. Chapter 39

_"What the heck, Rin-chan? Dai-kun gave you such a nice gift! He definitely loves you! Why won't you be his girlfriend?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"He asked you out, didn't he? On your birthday? Why did you turn him down?"_

_"Because I don't like him."_

_"Don't you think you owe him, at least? That was a really expensive bracelet."_

_"I didn't take it. I gave it back."_

_"…Wow. You're sort of a bitch, aren't you?"_

_"Pardon me!?"_

_"I guess when you can have whoever you want a girl can afford to be mean, huh?"_

_"I…I need to go."_

_"You should say sorry to Dai-kun! Hey! Are you listening to me?"_

* * *

It hadn't been the first time. And it wouldn't be the last. Because of her mixed heritage, Rin stood out. Because she took care of her body and mind, Rin stood out. Blue eyes. Brown hair. A pretty face. An intelligent awareness. Rin had it all. And, inevitably, boys took notice the moment they had an inkling of what it meant to even semi-desire the attention of the opposite sex. However, it wasn't just boys. No. Rin could have managed much more easily if she only had to handle a rejection or fifty. The real problems began when girls got involved, because they were inherently savage and merciless when it came to their own feelings of rejection, jealousy, and natural rivalry.

Rin's first and only kiss, after all, had come to pass because of peer pressure. She didn't want to engage in such a thing back in middle school; she had no interest in the boy. But her "friends" at the time used that same old line on her, and she was tired, and sad, and lonely, and just needed everyone to shut the hell up.

_"You owe him. You owe him. You owe him."_

_"He put himself out there for you."_

_"He gave you such a pretty 'thing'."_

_"Just try dating him. He's 'nice'."_

_"Why are you being such a snob?"_

_"Why are you so picky?"_

_"You're being mean!"_

So, Rin kissed the boy and…she hated it. Not that she didn't find boys attractive, because she could. But she was simply uninterested in dating. She wanted to focus on becoming the best mage she could, and perform well in her education so she would be a shoe-in for the Clock Tower once she was finished high school and wanted to move away from Fuyuki City.

The boy, unfortunately, seemed to believe he and Rin were dating from that point onward. Thus, another awkward conversation and confrontation Rin despised. She hated the entirety of anything even remotely associated with "romance". It never brought the Tohsaka heir anything but heartache. These boys didn't "like" her for who she was. They didn't even know her. They "desired" her because she was "pretty", or "smart", or "interesting".

This changed when Rin became acquainted with Shirou Emiya. He acknowledged Rin with passing cognizance, and there was something mysteriously riveting about the boy. He helped anyone and everyone without prejudice, and even Rin's current friends admitted the boy had an allure that was undeniable. He was handsome, kind, considerate, and dedicated. Fiercely, almost stupidly dedicated.

Had Rin been "in love" with Shirou? No. Was she interested? Yes. It was the first time someone had managed to hold the attention of Rin Tohsaka, although she never admitted the feelings to anyone. Thus, she was forced to continue her reputation as the insurmountable challenge for any and all boys within Homurahara Gakuen. Fortunately, by high school, Rin's notoriety for dating no one and giving romance not the time of day was more of a comedic label than antagonistic, thanks to Rin's ability to construct a strong network of "friends" that stood by her decision to remain happily single. Thank goodness for Ayako, Kaede, Yukiko, and Kane.

Which brought Rin to her current predicament, and the young woman had to wonder what her friends would think if they were made aware that she was currently engaged in a kiss with another girl.

She couldn't say she cared in the present, because compared to that ridiculous kiss she had briefly exchanged with that boy from middle school, this experience was…more than Rin had bargained for, truthfully.

'Mm…' Rin heard her own voice hum barely a second after her lips made contact with Saber's. The woman's touch was tender and tentative, her lack of experience obvious yet adorable. Rin's mind was blanking for a moment, and her focus on performing as best she could, given her _own_ ignorance more pressure than she was sure she could properly manage.

Yet, Rin's heart was erupting in excitement, because she was kissing Arturia. This woman that had made _the_ Rin Tohsaka fall head over heels and had actively stated that they should never be had given in to her own restrictions and was allowing this unhindered act, no matter how brief, to take place.

Part of Rin wanted to be disgusted, because a "sexually deviant" Tohsaka might very well hurt her family's name as far as her future went. Shamefully, in the far corners of her active mind, Rin was almost thankful Saber wouldn't be able to remain in her era, because perhaps the fact she wouldn't have to explain herself to anyone made committing to this non-invasive act all the more tolerable.

Unfortunately, more of Rin was painfully aware that this kiss that was already almost over meant more to her than she cared to admit. Her whole body quivered with anticipation, a notion of expectation making itself known within the depths of her form. As Rin's lips parted from Arturia's, a chill ran her spine, and she stood straight back up, scared to look upon Saber as she remained seated, her hand touching her mouth gingerly, from what the master's peripheral vision could make out.

'T-there you go.' Rin's haughty persona took over in her time of vulnerability, her chest aching with a longing she didn't think herself capable of. It was like taking the smallest bite of a dessert Rin knew would do her more harm than good in the long run, but the sugary brilliance of the indulgence remained lingering on her tongue, teasing her with reminders of how delicious her submission to temptation truly was.

'That's what I think. W-what say _you_ now?' Rin continued, crossing her arms and turning her burning face away in utter embarrassment.

Her first _real_ kiss, and it was with King Arthur and…a girl. If someone told Rin's past self that's how her romantic adventures would begin in earnest, she would have laughed them out of the room. Life was hilariously ironic. The girl that could "have her pick of any boy" chose another woman.

'Mm. Lingering tastes of caramel and vanilla. Hardly unpleasant.' Saber replied quietly, and Rin twitched, meeting the other girl's eyes now and realizing too late that she had been caught in a trap. 'There. I wished to see your gorgeous visage following such an event, Rin.' Saber grinned mischievously. 'No matter how red it may be.'

'How dare you…' Rin huffed.

'I apologize.' Saber rubbed her legs against one another once she managed to place her own bowl down next to Rin's on the living room's coffee table. Her cheeks were also flushed, and although her valiant attempt to maintain eye contact with Rin didn't go unnoticed, her state of shyness didn't exactly help Rin's efforts to calm her body from what it had just experienced.

'Yes; I apologize.' Saber repeated, standing and straightening out her skirt, barely a few inches from Rin, looking up at her slightly. 'For if you feel even a semblance of the combatting emotions I do now, I regret placing us in this most feared predicament.'

'Oh…' Rin struggled to find her voice, panic filtering through her as Saber went on.

'Paradise.' The king continued airily. 'I felt peace, acceptance, safety, commitment, happiness, and longing unlike anything I've ever experienced prior. The most short-lived of intimate acts between the two of us and I am drowning in desire. Nay, lust even, because I know the woman before me and wish to "know" her even more.'

Rin bit at her lower lip, her ears turning red alongside her cheeks now.

'I-I know what you mean.' She admitted. 'Because it's you I…It was just a peck but I'm sort of feeling a little crazy here. I want…'

Saber placed a finger upon Rin's lips, and then she shook her head sadly, a sound like a breaking window filtering through Rin's head as the details of the room and Saber blurred out of focus to and fro.

'Arturia…?'

'We shan't go further, Rin. Now, more than ever, I am convinced that would be akin to dedicating the rest of our lives to torture.'

The quiet of Rin's manor wore on her immediately, and her notorious anger swelled into her throat until she had to clamp her mouth shut in order to stop herself from saying something hurtful.

'…Are you serious?' The Tohsaka heir muttered, hoping she had successfully masked her frustration and disappointment.

'Now I am.' Saber nearly whispered, beginning to retreat from the room. She passed Rin, and the younger girl almost allowed her to escape to the stairs, but her hand reached out before she could stop it, and she had Saber's wrist in her grip, every circulatory system in her body pulsating with determination.

'Master.' Saber wouldn't even turn, and it made Rin's disruptive behaviour feel worse. 'P-please.' Her voice cracked. Rin had no choice but to let the King of Knights go, watching in bewilderment as she ascended her familiar stairs practically without a sound.

Then, Rin felt more alone than ever, and she knew that said everything she needed to know about her feelings for Saber. She collapsed into the sofa they had been sharing hardly a few minutes ago, and simply stared at nothing, her hands shaking and her lips trembling with a deluge of emotions she couldn't gain control of for even a second.

'Shit…' Rin whimpered. 'This is what she was talking about…' She gripped her chest, trying to reach into herself to soothe her bleeding heart. With but a kiss and an imagining of what Saber and Rin could have, she was devastated by the absence of the other woman despite knowing she was just upstairs. Once the war was over…this was her reality.

'No…' Rin shook her head, wanting to discard the hurt. 'That can't be it, can it?'

The young mage stood back up and began pacing about her living room, rummaging her hands within her hair and cycling through the events of the day and night over and over again. So many feelings contained within twenty-four hours. How was she expected to contain them all?

Saber was hurting, too. That much was obvious. Being aware of this fact calmed Rin's kneejerk reaction to lose her temper on her servant. But she was so unyieldingly frustrated, and she needed _some_ kind of outlet lest she do something irreversible.

In an instance of looming insanity, Rin grabbed a pillow from the sofa and stuffed her face into it, screaming as loud as she could and collapsing on the couch as she did so. She screamed three more times, each occasion more pictures of those responsible for this terrible, throbbing stabbing in her heart appearing in a cyclical montage of depression.

Rin's father. Her mother. Her sister. Kirei Kotomine. Saber. Shirou. Archer. Caster. Souichirou Kuzuki. Over and over. Round and round. Father. Mother. Sister. Foster parent. Servant. Romantic interest. Servant. Bitch. Bastard. Father. Mother. Sister. Lover. Father. Mother. Sister. Lover.

Rin let one final scream out into her poor pillow, and then extracted her swollen face, sniffing back the tears and wiping her eyes with the back of her wrist.

Strangely enough, the outburst had helped…slightly. Yet, the weight in her chest wasn't going away anytime soon, and Rin's annoyance at being left like this after offering herself up to Saber in a moment of _obvious_ hesitation and vulnerability threatened a confrontation Rin knew she had no real right instigating. _She_ was the one that had made assumptions regarding Saber's limitations. As far as the master knew, all Saber _did_ have in mind was a mere kiss.

A transcendent, cosmic point of contact that made Rin bite down hard on her lips, wishing to tear the sensation of Saber away savagely.

Then, knowing she was on a path of destruction, and aware she was in a state she hadn't allowed herself to traverse since she learned of her father's passing during the Fourth Holy Grail War, Rin desperately searched for her phone, and instinctively called someone she knew would listen without being _too_ irritating.

"Rin? Whoa! Really? You totally never call me!"

Kaede. Rin's closest friend at school. That is, as close as the Tohsaka heir would allow. Her voice brought Rin back down upon the planet, and the reconnection to normality wasn't so horrible, because at least Rin could control that part of her life semi-competently.

'Kaede.' Rin tried, but her voice got caught, and the act of talking suddenly proved horribly difficult.

"Ah! Are you okay? W-what happened? I can be there in a second! I'll bike! Hold on…!"

'No. No. I'm fine. I mean, I'm not in danger or anything.'

"Thank God. You sound…like…super miserable."

She could tell? Maybe Rin wasn't giving this girl enough credit. Or maybe she was too arrogant for her own good at times. Perhaps that's why Saber refused to…

'I…' Rin wasn't sure how to continue. She was being ridiculous. Her father would be laughing at her foolishness. He would claim she had so much growing to do. That she was still such a child. That she was letting her _emotions_ rule her again. A war was being fought and here Rin was despairing over an impossibility.

"I'm listening, Rin. Seriously. You wouldn't be calling if it was something small, and I'm totally here for you. I can honestly come over if you need me to."

Rin grimaced. Kaede's kindness was wasted on someone like her. But she couldn't dwell on such guilt. She _needed_ this.

'Can I ask you something?'

"Of course!"

'…Has a guy ever kissed you and…never followed through or…'

"H-huh!? W-what do you mean?"

'Never mind.' Rin was prepared to hang up, but Kaede's panicked voice on the other line stopped her.

"Wait! Wait! I-I mean, I'm not really anyone's top pick at our school, right? Being your friend, I only get attention because I'm a way to get to you, you know?"

'…Oh.'

"But back in middle school, I _did_ kiss a boy, and he basically kissed me back, and I thought everything was good, but then I found out he was interested in someone else, and that sort of hurt."

A beat, and Rin nodded slowly. Even if Kaede wasn't offering anything completely ground breaking, simply talking was proving helpful.

'What did you do?' Rin asked, and the girl seemed taken aback as she searched for an answer.

"Uh…nothing really. I just thought, 'Oh. That makes sense.' And went about my days. I-I'm not exactly 'girlfriend' material, right? Got the whole tomboy thing happening, which _apparently_ isn't popular with the guys?"

'You're plenty cute, Kaede.' Rin's breath caught in her throat, but then she realized there was no way her friend would think anything of it.

"Aw! Coming from you, that'll give me a big head! Watch out, fellas!"

Rin forced out a giggle, and Kaede returned to the topic at hand.

"But I can't imagine _any_ guy not wanting to do anything and everything with _the_ Rin Tohsaka. So, what are we talking about here?"

Rin searched for the right response.

'If you could confront that boy now, what would you say to him?'

"The guy from middle school?"

'Pretend it happened now.'

"Wow. Yikes, right? That'd really suck. I wouldn't want to make waves, but maybe, if I really liked him or something, I'd just ask him why I wasn't good enough, I guess? No regrets and all that?"

'No…regrets?' Rin's ears tingled, and something in her mind clicked.

"Y-yeah? It could get messy, obviously, but at least I'd have you, Yukika, Kane, and my other friends to fall back on, right? Closure is super important, if I've learned anything from dramas!"

'Closure. Yes.' Rin stood up, staring at the staircase. How was it so obvious? Saber had opened up the potential of a relationship again, but she wasn't allowing her or Rin to have proper closure. Kiss and run away because of fear? Hell no. Not if Rin Tohsaka was involved. Not if she felt this way after just a _moment_ of intimacy.

"Did I help?"

'Yes. Thank-you. I owe you a parfait.'

"Oh! Really?"

'Absolutely.'

"So…do I know this guy?"

'Later, Kaede. Not now.'

Rin hung up, and part of her felt bad, but she needed to act while she had the courage to do so. She cared about Saber. That kiss made everything so incredibly obvious. It was the smallest of moments, but it had also shifted Rin's entire perspective. The smell of Saber. The softness of her lips. The way her eyelashes had ever so briefly fluttered on Rin's cheek. The sound of her tiny voice as it lingered in her throat before she broke away from Rin.

Saber was a king. She was older than Rin. She had ruled a country as a legendary being blessed by the gods. She fought in wars. She passed laws. She had been forced to even kill men. All these irrefutable facts intimidated Rin, to a degree, and convinced her she didn't truly have a leg to stand on when it came to defying Saber's decisions.

However, one truth Rin had to remember as she began to ascend her familiar stairs, was that no matter how mature Saber was, she was still no more knowledgeable or experienced than Rin when it came to romantic love. Thus, if Rin didn't want to be driven mad, she had to take Kaede's simple advice, and seek closure without regrets. Otherwise, she truly would live the rest of her days in torturous ignorance.

The last time her stairs felt so endless was when Rin had finally returned to her manor after the Fourth Holy Grail War's conclusion. She remembered that horrible ascension, and her body shivered at the recollection, old memories of coming to terms with the loss of her father disrupting her entire world as a child. Now, longing to address the new anguish her heart was enduring, Rin placed one foot in front of the other atop stair after stair, and actively fought to calm every nerve in her body, fearing her endeavour was all for naught.

The young mage finally made it to the spare room Saber generally used to sleep, and when she timidly peeked inside to confront the other woman, she was shocked to find that her servant was nowhere to be found. If Saber _could_ take on her astral form, that'd be one thing, but the fact of the matter was she couldn't due to her unique circumstances as a heroic spirit, and thus, Rin wondered where the king had ended up. The manor was large, sure, but the upper floor wasn't _that_ labyrinthic. The master could feel the mana pull tightening, so, Saber wasn't far. She proceeded through the hall, nearing her own room.

'Arturia…?' Rin called out, and she heard a muffled sniff, and no sooner had she made it to the entrance of her personal chambers did Saber appear in the doorway, the dim lighting of the manor making it difficult to be certain or not if the girl had been crying.

'I…didn't expect you to come up so quickly. I-I'll take my leave.' Saber shuffled past Rin, but this time the younger woman took hold of her arm firmly, her voice ringing out in a raspy fit of desperation.

'Enough!' Rin practically commanded. Saber flinched, and in another swift movement, Rin was wrapping her arms around her servant's collar from behind, holding her so tight she could feel the warmth of this transcendent being's back against her breasts. 'Enough…' Rin almost whimpered.

'Rin…' Saber uttered, her hand gripping Rin's right wrist and tugging helplessly. 'I shan't hurt you. I cannot bear the thought. My heart cries from a mere kiss; what further horrors do you wish to endure at the expense of our reckless abandonment of reason? I say "nay". We stop it here and now. Once and for all. It is a fruitless endeavour, and I have grown to care far too much about you to – '

'Just…' Rin's lips tightened, her jaw twisting and the presence of Saber so close to her maddening. Enough. Enough. Enough. 'Just shut up.'

'What…?' Saber gasped, but Rin was already turning the smaller girl to kiss her again; this time without any reserve to speak of. She held Saber's neck, their lips melding and groans escalating with every second of acceptance.

'A-ah…' Saber wheezed, breaking away for a moment to catch her breath. Rin wasn't sure what would happen from here. She felt a little bad for being so aggressive, but the moment seemed to call for it, and the way Saber's hands didn't attempt to protest beyond gripping Rin's hips gingerly was encouraging.

'I don't want any regrets.' Rin decided to say in a whisper, drinking in the beautiful green eyes before her no matter how nervous they appeared to be. 'I…I've never felt this way for anyone, and I'll be damned if I'm going to ignore whatever we have.'

'But…the only certainty in the briefest of relationships we could dream of is that I will be forced out of your life within days, Rin. Surely you understand _why_ I have been so hesitant to…to…'

'I know.' Rin moved in close so her lips were grazing Saber's, the softness of them driving her wild. 'So, we better make this memorable, right?'

A beat, with Saber so clearly searching for the best response as her face construed and her eyes darted about in conflict.

'…Very well.' Saber nodded slowly, her touch finding Rin's body with more confidence now. 'If you are willing to endure the pain that is sure to follow, then I, as your servant, shall travel that thorny path with you, my master. I am…I am no stranger to such life-altering regrets, and far be it for me to expose the woman I care for to a similarly despicable fate.'

Rin grinned slyly, her soul soaring with renewed excitement and desire. Her body seemed to immediately understand what Saber's words meant, and it ached in longing, as if put on pause since the moment Rin had kissed Saber downstairs and now finally able to renew its want.

Lust. This might've been the first time Rin had experienced the sensation so raw. She wanted Saber so terribly she considered not even making it to her room's bed. Naturally, Rin had, on extremely rare occasions, given in to the instinctual curiosity to explore herself in a sexual manner, but this was completely different. No amount of imaginative thinking or visual stimuli could propel Rin to _this_ level of yearning. Her exact knowledge with how to proceed wasn't as clear as the perfectionist would prefer, but it didn't seem to matter as Rin traced Saber's arm until she was holding her hand.

'Come inside.' Rin led the other woman, anxiety beginning to mingle with her exhilaration. They made it to her bed, and once Saber was seated, and the moon cast just enough illumination upon the space to see the adorable way Saber blushed, Rin sucked in a quick breath of air, her pulse spiking as she sat beside her.

'Master…' Saber began again apprehensively, although her fingers softly touched the top of Rin's hand, which was encouraging. 'You could have any partner of your choosing. Are you truly certain? I-I doubt I will be capable of providing an adequate level of service, as much as I wish to, and I do not want to sever our relationship and hinder our chances of winning the war due to my…naïveté.'

Rin had to giggle at this, holding Saber's shoulders and moving some hair from her eyes.

'I don't think you get it, Arturia; the _only_ person I've ever had even the slightest of desires to do this with…is you.'

Saber's gaze wavered, but then she found Rin's again and smiled a little more confidently.

'You…are not alone in such a sentiment, Rin. Not in the slightest. My heart roars with a fondness I haven't once known, and I almost fear allowing my deepest imaginings surrounding your place in my affections to run rampant. Indeed, resisting such…urges has been difficult as of late.'

'Then stop resisting.' Rin grinned. The master half-expected to resume her role as the instigator of the intimate exchange, but Saber responded with vigor in her tone.

'So be it, my master.'

And then Saber was kissing Rin, her lip's movements a little sloppy, and her teeth even clicking with Rin's once, but it didn't take the two women long to find a harmonic rhythm, Rin drowning in the love her servant was pouring into her.

'Mm!' Rin hummed, and Saber's hands played with the bottom of her shirt, sending a shiver through the younger girl's body.

'May I, Rin?' Saber asked in between breaths of their kisses.

Rin's cheeks flared, but then she nodded, lifting her arms above her head to allow Saber an easier time lifting the material up and over her. The fabric stretched, stopping at Rin's head for a moment, and then popped off, discarded to the floor. Rin subconsciously covered her bare breasts, a new level of shyness overtaking her. Her first time being exposed in such a way, and she couldn't help but be a little scared. What if Saber didn't find her attractive? What if the clear evidence of her gender frightened the other girl off? What if the "unnatural" version of their love was too much for a king meant to rule a country?

In a move of partial panic, Rin adjusted herself on the bed and began kissing Saber anew, pressing her body against the king's and holding her tiny waist.

'Use your tongue…' Rin asked of the other woman, and Saber did as was commanded, her technique rough at first, as was Rin's, but again, the two girls were quick to learn one another's habits and wishes, and the experience became even more arousing, their groans escalating alongside the love exemplified.

Saber took charge once more, shocking yet invigorating Rin as she moved her onto her back upon the bed, crawling atop of her and taking hold of Rin's wrists which were contributing to covering her upper body still.

'Your beauty has not been lost on me since the moment I met you, Rin.' Saber soothed, a seductive purr in her almost pleading tone. 'Do not deny me that which I have desired for what feels like a millennium.'

Rin bit at the bottom of her lip, an image of her father flickering through her mind and the disapproval she knew he would have for such unconventional relations. Still, his ghost couldn't haunt her forever. After all, it's not as though he was right about everything…

Rin allowed Saber to part her hands away, and the coolness of the evening tickled the tips of her breasts, the nakedness before someone other than herself strange but liberating. She thought she'd be losing her composure further, but perhaps because it was Saber, whom she trusted with her life, she was more than less intrigued by what her reaction might be now that the deed was done and there was no going back.

Saber gasped shakily, and Rin could only laugh anxiously.

'I-it's not like you don't have them yourself, you know.' She attempted to deflect, but then she squeaked in surprise and delight once Saber leaned down, beginning to pleasure one of the small mounds with tender kisses, her fingers caressing and teasing the other expanse of soft flesh with a frightening amount of success.

'A-ah…!' Rin's back arch, and Saber breathed in deeply through her nose, switching her actions to equalize the attention given. 'A-Arturia…! Jesus…!'

It was good. Too good. Rin's whole body was on fire, and her hips swayed as more discomfort found its way between her legs. She held Saber's head while her servant worked her over, and the moans she couldn't contain any longer began coming out in rapid succession, any semblance of "elegance" she had been attempting to personify in this moment discarded readily.

Rin's body ached and trembled, buzzing with rising heat and lust. If she didn't do something, she might lose herself completely without offering Saber any form of reciprocation.

'You, too…' Rin uttered wistfully, and Saber paused, looking at Rin with her tongue still touching her erect tip. She shifted up, and Rin also did so, beginning to tug at the buttons that held the other woman's white shirt together.

'Quickly, Master…' Saber whispered, and Rin realized that she wasn't the only one getting lost in the heat of their session. She did as best she could with quivering fingers, finally separating the opening and peeling the outfit off her servant, Saber's naked upper body shocking Rin with how entranced she became by the humble curves accentuated by the prettiest shade of pink. She really was a young girl externally no matter how much she had actually aged outside Excalibur's influence. If Rin was thinking clearly, she might have paused longer in trepidation, but instead, she was just feeling gluttonous.

'My turn.' Rin heard herself say, and before she understood her own motives, she was returning the favours given to her by Saber, tasting her servant's skin and noting the satisfying way Saber's body tightened with excitement in Rin's hand and tongue.

'Y-yes…Master. That's…pleasing…' Saber's fingers combed through Rin's hair, causing the master's already prickling skin to become worse.

Rin massaged Saber's body, navigating her free hand down along the other girl's smooth, pleasant torso, taking care not to aggravate any potential remnants of the deep wound Gilgamesh had inflicted.

 _Gilgamesh_.

A sudden enragement of jealousy spurred Rin forward, the "golden boy's" claims to Saber infuriating the possessive girl into moving even deeper amidst the interactions shared between she and the King of Knights. Rin tugged at the string binding Saber's skirt, rhetorically requesting her servant's permission.

'I…' Saber huffed. 'I hardly mind, Rin. Not if it's you…'

Rin tried not to squeal in juvenile interest, managing to untie Saber's skirt and tug at it until the other woman propped herself up for a moment to allow the piece of her outfit to slip toward her ankles and then the floor. The sight of Saber's dark pantyhose only added fuel to Rin's fire, and she was further amazed by how prompted she was by this unquenchable thirst to explore Saber's body and provide her with the best sexual experience possible.

'Lie down.' Rin tried not to sound too demanding, switching positions with her servant until Saber was on her back now, her breasts flat against her body and her arms bent on either side of her head. Her eyes were partially open in a bizarrely tantalizing way, her lips parted as if inviting Rin to kiss her more. Her knees turned in toward one another cutely, and the slimness of her entirety caused Rin's chest to thump painfully. The visual was almost too much, and Rin caught herself staring before shaking her head slightly in an effort to calibrate her focus.

'I-I should be servicing _you_ , Master…' Saber mumbled shyly, the fact she once commanded an entire kingdom and fought in more than a few wars personally contrasting so starkly with the image before Rin she was having trouble associating herself with the present reality.

'You'll get your chance.' Rin promised herself more than anything, because she knew wearing her shorts any longer might lead to irreparable damage to them her body was so ready for further attention.

Without another second of delay, and knowing Rin could lose herself in appraising this beautiful woman before her if she wasn't careful, she pulled her servant's thin layer of black stockings down, stretching it until it peeled away from Saber's groin, knees, and finally ankles, leaving the woman completely naked within the moonlight of Rin's room.

It was a little disorienting, really, for Rin had awoken barely a week ago totally consumed by the concept of summoning a servant for the Fifth Holy Grail War. Never – not in a million years – would Rin have anticipated having that same servant brought into this world that day upon her bed, prepared to give herself to Rin mind, body, and soul. Never mind the fact that servant was King Arthur _and_ another woman.

Still, Rin had to admit that she didn't feel completely out of place. She could imagine herself with a man, sure, but this felt just as natural to her; perhaps more so because she herself was also a girl, and thus, had _some_ idea of what would give Saber the most satisfaction. Upon Saber's form in its entirety being revealed to Rin, all she could think about was how incomparably beautiful every single facet of Arturia was. Her face. Her eyes. Her hair. Her lips. Her breasts. Her waist. Her hips. Her legs. And now…her titillating womanhood that matched the rest of her form in its youth and smoothness.

'Please do not stare, Rin…This is terribly embarrassing.' Saber revealed after enough time had passed.

'Sorry. Sorry. I just…'

'You are having second thoughts due to the fact I am, indeed, a woman?'

'No!' Rin sighed. 'Not at all. You're just…really pretty, Arturia. I sort of want to mess you up, and it's making me wonder about myself.'

Saber giggled, her hands moving about her body, the soft touches she applied to herself brutal to Rin's ability to rein herself in.

'You may do as you wish, Rin…but only if I do not remain the only one without my armour.'

Rin thought about it for less than an instant, shuffling out of her shorts and apprehensive only because of how damp they had become. She tossed the bundle of clothing to the floor, and as she did so, Saber shifted her legs so one found its way between Rin's own, lifting until it met with the younger girl's soaked form and forcing her to twitch in a spasm of unhindered arousal.

'Come to me, my fair maiden.' Saber reached for Rin's face, bringing her down until their bodies were pressed against one another, Rin's hips beginning to move on their own as she grinded upon Saber's right thigh.

'A-ah…Ah…Oh, God…' Rin groaned, her eyes rolling and her actions perpetuating the wishes of her own private being.

'Mm…' Saber hummed as well, kissing Rin again, their mouths opening wide and the deepness of their expression uninterrupted by any semblance of inhibition. Their bodies practically merged into one, their breasts cushioning together, and their limbs entangled willingly.

'So good…' Rin slurred, stroking Saber's sides and feeling the curves of her backside as she continued to shift in time with her servant. She felt Saber's warmth upon her leg as well, and loved the sensation of Saber's tight crevice seeking fulfillment about her form.

This was true, unadulterated sex, and Rin was enamoured with every second because of _who_ she was embracing it with. Her mana lines were openly merging with Saber's unconsciously, and she could feel the ancient power of her servant mingling and dancing within her own. She was unconsciously performing a Mana Transfer Ritual due to how easily Rin could navigate Saber's line of existence, but that was the least of her priorities. She wanted to do more for her servant.

Rin navigated her hand along Saber's hips until she dipped in between the woman's legs, massaging gently and feeling Saber's entirety twitch, her mouth breaking away from Rin's in an unfiltered gasp.

'R-Rin…! I fear I shall not endure much longer should you…A-ah…!'

Rin grinned, incapable of doing anything less than slipping into Saber with only one of her fingers, the immediate clasp upon her person so tight it was hard to move. Saber's hands gripped onto Rin's back with so much strength it almost hurt, and part of Rin didn't even mind. She proceeded to rock and sway with her servant, their enraptured voices cascading within the walls of Rin's room.

'Nng…! R-Rin…! Rin…! O-oh, Rin…!'

'Is that good?' Rin slurred, still shifting her hips all about the other woman's leg.

'T-too much…! I-I…!'

'It's okay…' Rin grimaced, her nerves tingling and elevating into lunacy she was so close herself.

'Ah…! Ah…! A-ah…!' Saber's voice practically squeaked, reaching an octave Rin thought her not capable of, and it was the final form of stimulus Rin could possibly handle. She kissed Saber in near desperation, and both women's bodies began to convulse in release, a long overdue expenditure of their desires reaching a climax they both had only dared dream of. Saber's mana spiked for a second, and then there was a simultaneous sigh from the two girls as their bodies cooled into one another, Rin breathing out tiredly as if she had just finished the work out of a lifetime.

Silence filled the space with only small breaths occupying the vacant sector, and Rin's heart felt full in that moment, with Saber's body still so close to hers she could feel every inhale and exhale of the other girl. Rin loved it. Really. More than she had even fantasised. The smell, sound, touch, and overall presence of Saber was everything Rin could ever hope for in a significant other. Rin was naked – _naked_ – with another human being, yet she only felt the tiniest bit of shame.

Rin fell to Saber's side, propping herself up on her elbow to lean in close to the other woman. Saber stared at the ceiling, however, her small chest still breathing deeply, and her expression full of contemplation. Rin touched the other girl's stomach gently, drawing tiny circles around her naval. Finally, Saber turned to meet her eyes, and Rin could see the worry and fear encapsulating her.

'I know.' Rin huffed, leaning in and kissing Saber affectionately, letting her lips linger upon hers before she, too, was filling with the same panic. 'But let's just enjoy this moment for a little bit longer, okay?'

Saber nodded, turning so she could embrace Rin tightly, stroking her hair and gripping her in a way that physically manifested the unspoken terror that was the only thing capable of replacing the intimacy relished.

'Rin…' Saber whimpered.

'I said stop it.' Rin's own voice shuddered. 'L-let's just pretend to be normal lovers for a second, got it? Now keep holding me like you never want to let go.'

A painful, anguished beat.

'…As you wish, Master.'


	40. Chapter 40

Saber awoke with a start, her circuits in disarray and her instincts ringing with caution. She attempted to turn in bed, her mind whirling with confusion as the scent of her space did not belong to that of Camelot. Her anxiety only spilled over further when the king wished to rise up from her slumber and found herself fixated in place, as if a form of sleep paralysis was chaining her down.

A low, chill-inducing hum slithered into the young woman's ears, and it felt like invisible hands were holding her neck, twisting her face and bending it forward until Saber's eyes widened in recognition of another presence at the foot of her bed.

A mass of unmoving darkness stood just barely present within the slightly moonlit room, as if a small being draped in a blanket of pure black with blood-red lines cascading about it in fixed, perfectly spaced intervals. Saber's voice was caught in her throat, and her heart began hammering so rapidly within her chest she thought it would rather burst from her body and flee than remain in such close proximity to this being a second longer.

A semblance of awareness finally returned to the servant, and she felt Rin's warmth next to her body beneath the covers of her blankets. Panic accompanied this understanding, because Saber didn't feel like she could move should this entity decide to attack, and that meant her master's life was in immediate danger.

However, nothing came of the presence. Save for the low humming, and the unnerving stoicism of its unmoving physical essence, the black form simply seemed to observe…if it was doing even that.

Nonetheless, Saber's soul screamed in fear, and her years of survival amidst constant battles with life and death warned her that complacency would be her last mistake against such a foe. Should she act in a way that fostered sudden antagonism, she would doom both herself and, more importantly, Rin.

Saber's skin prickled, and her breaths became more difficult. She could only pray Rin remained asleep, for if the girl awoke, her servant wouldn't be able to fault her for making a fuss in the face of such obvious terror. The deep humming, like a wheezing cello perhaps, was near maddening, and the fact the darkness simply lingered at the end of the bed while that very space of presumed comfort locked its inhabitants in place was enough to test even Saber's ability to withstand the horrid version of torture.

The minutes dragged on, and sweat formed upon Saber's brow, her grunts of discomfort beginning to filter through her throat. The knight drew comparison to the experience being like dangling her head within that of a dragon's mouth, its set of teeth lightly pressing down upon her skull, and the mercy of the legendary beast left to a whim at best. Saber would have almost preferred the imagined predicament, for at least she would understand the threat slightly better.

Finally, after what felt like more than an hour of agony, the shadow disappeared between Saber blinking, and the servant glanced about the room nervously, her body free to move once more as she sat up, gripping at her chest and consciously attempting to calm her agitated heart.

The King of Knights turned to Rin's resting form, and smiled hesitantly, knowing she would rest not a moment more if there was even a chance of that _thing_ reappearing. She slipped out of her master's bed as quietly as possible, pulling the covers up over the girl's slim, naked upper body and tucking her in. Thankfully, Rin was obviously a rather heavy sleeper, and she hardly moved an inch through the entire exchange.

With one last look of admiration and, Saber would acknowledge, infatuation, the king manifested her blue, white, and gold dress that was usually hidden beneath her magical armour, moving to the large windowed entrance to Rin's private balcony overlooking her manor's backyard. She gazed out to the pale-white light that partially lit the night, hating that her circuits remained in confused panic despite the apparent threat having vacated the premise with supposed certainty.

_What in God's name was that thing?_

It was hard not to become fixated on the nightmare. First the appearance of Gilgamesh. Now, the black shadowy being was another anomaly to add to the list for this strange war. Saber couldn't imagine not being at Rin's side as she navigated this battlefield with so many unknowns on top of the already anticipated threats. The Grail truly seemed to relish the concept of orchestrating an unpredictable chain of confrontations no matter what the cost.

Naturally, once Saber's mind calmed some and she presumed the dark mass wouldn't likely return this night, her thoughts travelled to what she had permitted to transpire the evening before, and her pitiful heart was sent into another fit of fear she hadn't experienced before. A fear that had made her run from Rin after but the smallest of kisses – Saber's first, if she was being honest with herself. Thankfully, Rin was in no mood for anymore of Saber's hesitation, and the rest…well, the king held the interaction close to her soul, recalling the way she had embraced the sexual engagement and everything it entailed. She could still feel Rin's lips upon hers. Their tongues nervously navigating one another's. Their breasts pressed close. The weight of her body on Saber's own. The feeling of Rin's womanhood lining Saber's leg with its fierce longing as her master pressed deep into her, the experience over sooner than the knight would have preferred she was so intoxicated with the sensations flowing through every sensory she had.

Saber shivered in desire, practically tempted to awaken Rin so that she could at least hold her again. Hold her, as her master had asked, as if she would never let go.

Yet, that was the rub, wasn't it? This distant self-inflicted torture was all but inevitable now. Saber tasted perfection, and she would sooner give it up against her will than not. The war would reach its conclusion, one way or another, and Saber would return to her time to die or gain her second chance.

Did a small part of the great king wish to simply remain with Rin? Naturally. That wasn't even a question in Arturia Pendragon's mind. It seemed so foolish. And from the outside looking in, perhaps it indisputably was, but Saber could not deny the affection she felt for Rin Tohsaka. Like the missing piece in her life, Rin fit in Saber's capacity to love so perfectly the mighty warrior had no chance at evading or parrying such a blow to her mental fortitude. The fact Saber only regretted the harsh reality that she would have to part from Rin, and not the act of intimacy they enjoyed together, was proof enough for the normally overly judgemental being. The way Saber's heart tumbled and turned with every thought of her master was maddening. Truly.

Her voice. Her eyes. Her hair. Her arms. Her legs. Her breasts. Her glorious rump. Physically, Rin was without flaw in Saber's eyes, but mentally, her intellect only amplified every aspect of her being further. Such analytical thinking. Such consideration for others. Indeed, even her faults were charming. Her emotional outbursts. Her short temper, at times. Her unyielding dedication to those who earned even a fragment of her respect. Saber adored every angle, good and bad, and felt Rin could say the same about her.

How could Saber be king for so long and never trust another soul as much as the way she placed her life in Rin's hands after hardly a week? It was a riddle the King of Knights struggled to reach any form of answer for. Again, Saber felt, should she be permitted the opportunity, perhaps now she could speak with the solemn Sir Lancelot much more intelligently than before. Certainly, she would be capable of understanding the humanity of her subjects from not a place of ethereal distance, but a humbled, realistic perspective.

However, no matter how much Saber found herself fixated on Rin Tohsaka, her dearest master, she knew there was no choice. Two women's happiness over the chance to help thousands of others? Saber could have that opportunity to ensure her kingdom's glory and, in turn, her people's contentment. She would lead her knights as a king, not as a God. She could divert Mordred's hate by being the father she craved. Sedate Lancelot's treachery by being the husband needed for Guinevere. With but a thought, three lives could change for the better. Never mind the countless others indirectly influenced.

The Grail provided Saber with a chance, and she couldn't squander it…no matter how tempted she found herself given the insurmountable evidence she compiled with the simplest of deductions. As a king, there was no choice. As a young woman, Arturia grit her teeth in frustration, the place Rin had won in her heart sure to stay with her until her final moments in existence. Even if Saber was to be summoned again, to another Grail War miraculously, she couldn't look forward to possibly meeting with Rin once more. It was unflinchingly conclusive. Saber had but a few more days with the person she had finally opened herself up to, and it was eating away at this newfound notion of self the king had attempted to solidify for far too long.

Sleep felt…so wasteful. Yet, Rin needed it. She had earned it. Not only had she defeated Caster successfully, she had also conquered Saber in bed, and the king smiled wryly at the thought, her mind playing tricks with her in the night as she imagined the feeling of Rin's touch, kiss, and invasion upon the monarch's most unflinchingly female part of herself.

Not only had the extended act of intimacy brought Arturia Pendragon more pleasure than she could have possibly anticipated, but the link between herself and Rin had become stronger than ever before. Certainly, the king suspected a form of the Mana Transfer Ritual had taken place. Knowing Rin's genius with such things, Saber would not have been surprised if the young woman managed the feat amidst the fragile moment. The boost in mana circulation and power could be felt well enough, and Saber was thus anxious to test her new might seeing as she and Rin already bolstered one another's statistics in the schematics of the war from the beginning rather impressively.

Saber silently made her way across the faintly moonlit room, taking hold of the chair near Rin's vanity and relocating next to the sleeping girl. She seated herself, promptly turning slightly so that she was facing Rin's slumbering visage, her long, dark, wavy hair encapsulating her gentle features as she breathed soundly, hardly moving. The king took a moment to check the foot of the bed once more, just in case, but she internally felt nothing, and thanked the heaven's that whatever the horrid _thing_ had been doing was now seemingly over for the rest of the night. Knowing as much, Saber returned her attention to Rin Tohsaka, and couldn't resist the need to gingerly touch the young girl's hair, feeling each strand fall through her fingers as she treasured the quiet moment.

The knight stayed like this for some time, chronicling the loving interaction while hoping Rin wouldn't be appalled by the, admittedly, somewhat disturbing obsession.

_It is your fault for being unfairly attractive, my dazzling maiden…_

Yet, as if hearing the private thought, Rin finally stirred, and Saber froze, waiting to see whether or not her master would awaken. The girl's pretty lashes fluttered, and her lids parted reluctantly until she caught a glimpse of Saber and fought more adamantly to awaken fully.

'Mm?' Rin groaned, twisting half consciously and shifting the blanket upon her form.

'Shh, Master. Rest while you can.' Saber whispered, touching the young girl's face and relishing the softness of her skin.

'Are you…okay?' Rin mumbled almost incoherently. As far as Saber was aware, her master struggled with waking up in general, so, the fact she could barely win this particular battle was unsurprising.

'Yes. I am well, Rin. I was merely taking a moment to admire your breathtaking presence.'

Rin made a sound that could have been a mix between groaning and giggling before rubbing her eyes, her covers slipping until a tempting amount of cleavage appeared, testing Saber's focus.

'You're not…ugh…upset?' The poor girl waged her personal war, finally getting her body to sit up, holding her covers so as to not expose herself completely. Her hair was rather comedically curly and sticking up in various spots, but Saber still couldn't take her eyes off her natural beauty.

'Why on earth would I be upset?' Saber scoffed.

'I…' Rin yawned, her eyes taking long breaks as she blinked. 'I sort of…made you do something you…maybe didn't want to.'

'Make no mistake, Rin Tohsaka, that I wished to enact what occurred between us more than I shall willingly admit.'

'…What?' Rin slurred, even her intelligent mind incapable of deciphering the somewhat complex sentence. Saber blushed, lowering her voice slightly.

'I…I was more than enthusiastic about bedding you…'

'…Huh?'

'T-the s-s-sex was praiseworthy!'

A devilish smile tried to make its way across the young master's face, but when she finally met Saber's eyes, her own gaze returning to the focussed, analytical woman that Rin Tohsaka could be the more she awakened, the king aware a more insightful inquiry would follow.

'Then why do you look so sad?'

Saber swallowed with some difficulty, choosing her words carefully while reaching to rest her hand upon Rin's bed, the girl taking it with one of hers readily, fingers intertwining so wonderfully Saber had trouble breathing.

'I suppose I am…simply feeling melancholic, more than anything.'

'Melancholic?' Rin tipped her head cutely.

'Indeed. I held myself in such high esteem that I never considered letting anyone get close to me emotionally. I was too proud. I had the expectations of God and all of Britain. How foolish I was. How much of my life did I waste attempting to be the exemplification of perfection?' Saber hated that she had stirred Rin from her rest, but simultaneously, she enjoyed this girl's company so furiously that a hint of selfishness overcame the desire to usher her master back to sleep.

Rin seemed unsure how to respond, her brain still becoming alert enough to engage in such an emotionally heavy subject matter. Therefore, Saber went on, elaborating further.

'Making love with you…' Saber's lowered her voice, a touch shy speaking of such things openly in detail. 'I've never felt so exposed yet safe at the same time. It was pure elation both physical and mentally. It felt…so incredible being so close to you, Rin.' Saber squeezed Rin's hand, her expression surely reflecting the endearment she harboured so despairingly. 'Thank-you, Master. I am forever in your debt.'

'No.' Rin shook her head, appearing conflicted. 'I should be thanking you. Familial duty, a superiority complex, stubborn to a fault, and foolish; I was all these things. I still am, in a way. Seeing how you live. Seeing what sort of woman you are against all the odds you faced…I've become a better person because of you, and we've hardly known one another for more than a week. It's as though I've found my soulmate in life.' Rin caught herself, covering her mouth and diverting her gaze, releasing Saber's hand in the process and chastising herself with a harsh tone. 'I know I sound idiotic. I shouldn't try and discuss these things half awake. I'm being too honest…'

Saber's chest tightened in pain, but she stubbornly took Rin's face, cradling her cheeks within her palms and feeling the weight of the other woman's features in her grasp. How to express these feelings the king felt without making their fated separation worse?

'Nay.' Saber refuted. 'We both have been inspired by one another, it seems. It is through my time with you that I feel more prepared than ever to rule my people and lead my knights as a fellow human capable of caring well beyond what I thought was my capacity.'

'That's good…' Rin tried to smile again, her hand moving to rest on one of Saber's own, her face leaning into the touch. 'But…where do we go from here?'

A fair question, and one Saber didn't feel prepared to answer without faltering emotionally. She gave Rin's cheeks a soft squeeze, both women separating from the contact for the weighted conversation to come.

'I fear nothing has changed, Master.' Saber couldn't look directly at the younger girl anymore as she explained to her own person just as much as Rin. 'Our contract expires by the end of this war, and we must return to our previous lives. Whatever I feel for you now matters not in the face of the Grail. You shall occupy a place in my heart forevermore, Rin Tohsaka, and our night of intimacy will be reflected upon fondly for the rest of my days, have no doubt, but…this is what I was so terrified of. This is why I panicked one last time before submitting to your wonderfully stubborn resolve. Even the mortal blow I experienced at the hand of Mordred compares not to the agony I anticipate upon our parting.'

'…You mention Mordred a lot, huh?' Rin's expression tightened, her change in subject matter showing a need to gather her primary thoughts.

'She…is a large contributor to my regret, yes.'

Rin wanted to pry further. Saber could see it. But even at this point, the king wasn't certain she was prepared for such a discussion. Not when she felt so raw and exposed to begin with. Once again, however, as she had so kindly done in the past, Rin chose to read Saber's physical rhetoric as competently as ever, and moved past the perpetually festering wound upon Saber's soul.

'And you need a chance to fix all that, right?'

'…If we are to put it simply? Yes.' Saber nodded slowly, her eyes closing for a moment before she met Rin's unflinching gaze. She recognized the look. Her master had decided something both outrageous but possibly incredible at the same time.

'If _I_ could have any wish,' Rin began, her voice trembling to Saber's dismay. 'I would ask the Grail to let you stay with me…'

Saber's jaw twisted, her inability to dismiss the scenario completely proof of her fixation.

'And part of me would willingly oblige.' The king confessed. 'But it would be far too selfish; especially when an entire country would benefit from my return. I would struggle to live with myself if I was to abandon my duty when given the chance to be the king I now know I can performatively commit to. Thus, my desire is to return to my time period and right all the wrongs I feel I have committed.'

Rin clearly understood Saber's position, but her eyes narrowed, and she bit at her bottom lip in frustration, her brow furrowing in defeat alongside her tone.

'…Fine.' She almost snapped, her haughty persona slipping through. 'I won't beg you to be with me. I've lived this long alone; I can keep doing it.'

Saber felt the shot to her heart, and she was certain Rin intended to remind her of the pain coming, but the older woman had to remain strong for both their sake.

'I see. That is good. I shouldn't have expected any less from my master. Your maturity proceeds to impress in the face of a battle I continue to struggle with even now.'

A long pause, Rin's hands gripping at the blanket so tightly they were shaking. Her mouth continued to shift, and Saber could feel the mana shared between them spiking in fury. She braced herself within the chair next to her master's bed.

'Oh, whatever! Stop it! I don't want to be _mature_ when we're talking about you leaving me!' The mage exploded suddenly, her words almost caught in her trembling voice and slashing at Saber's defenses. 'What was even the point? Why did we bother? Why couldn't I listen to my damn brain and not let myself fall for you? Damn it! I don't want you to go! I don't…!'

Saber's eyes fluttered, batting back the temptation to let them tear up.

'I…thought you weren't going to beg.' Her mouth trembled.

'I lied!' Rin screamed, her words cracking alongside her composure. 'You're too important for something like my ridiculous pride to stop me from trying to make you see that…that _we're_ special!'

Saber didn't know how to respond, not when the words reflected her own thoughts, to an extent. Rin continued; her determination renewed but near delirious.

'Tch. We'll just have to win the war. Then, I'll go with you to your time period if I damn well have to!'

Saber recoiled, eyes widening in disbelief.

'T-that's absurd…!'

'Oh, please! It's no more absurd than a master falling for a servant! I've already tarnished my family name, and it's something I'm willing to live with for the rest of my life. I have nothing else to lose.' Rin sounded sure of herself, but part of Saber knew how emotional her master could be, and she wasn't certain how much thought the Tohsaka heir had put into such a pivotal decision.

'You would…go so far?'

Rin pushed her hands through her hair, chuckling pathetically.

'I know it's beyond foolish…but yes, I think I would.'

Saber wasn't sure what to say. This was all assuming the two women even won the war, but if Rin was willing…was it truly possible? Was it a scenario worth considering? How would Rin Tohsaka fit into King Arturia Pendragon's life? A secret lover? No. Perhaps Saber could make _Rin_ her queen. But the matter of lineage would exist, and Rin's heritage wouldn't necessarily have any weight in Britain's past, would it? Did it matter? Could Arturia reject any opposition in the name of her affections? It was dizzying to consider, but the more Saber thought about the possibility, the more a glimmer of hope decidedly appeared in her heart.

Saber sighed, finally, rubbing the side of her face in sudden exhaustion.

'You absolutely refuse to make this simple, don't you?'

Rin perked up at this, perhaps sensing some version of hope as well.

'I've always been a bit troublesome.' She answered back mischievously.

Saber breathed out deeply again, shifting to take Rin's hand anew, the grip between the women somehow even more intimate than before. She levelled her voice, giving Rin a noncommittal-yet-reasonable conclusion to the matter for the time being. After all, it might be best to win the Grail War first before setting one's heart on a mere possibility.

'Might I…contemplate all that this matter encompasses for a little longer, Master? I've seen your resolve, and it begs me to re-evaluate my entire outlook at this point. I fear you give up your current life too easily, and my own resolve is also swayed by the freshness of our relations. Such almighty feelings serve to hinder our abilities to evaluate the circumstances before us in an admirable manner. Thus, may I ask for some time before I provide an answer?'

Rin's face construed stubbornly, but then she nodded, seeming to come to her own decision on how to best proceed.

'…You may.' She answered.

'Very good.' Saber tapped the top of Rin's hand with her free one. Such a talk is what both women needed, surely, for Rin's fatigue had hastily overtaken her following their lovemaking, and the girl had passed out rather quickly shortly thereafter the shared moment of rapture. No matter how much Saber valued simply engaging in conversation with her master, she knew she required rest if they were to succeed in this war. Now, more than ever, Saber needed to win, after all. 'With all that said, you best take this opportunity to recover your strength, Rin. I shall remain on duty.'

'No.' Rin snapped quickly, surprising Saber.

'…Pardon?'

'You will lay with your master tonight. I require your presence.'

Saber's cheeks flushed, and then a wave of fear stepped in, the memory of that shadow from earlier causing the servant immediate apprehension.

'At this point in the war, I would prefer to ensure your safety for the remainder of the night.'

'My Bounded Field should be sufficient enough protection. Assassin is gone. I doubt we need to worry.'

'Still…'

Rin sat up suddenly, pulling at her covers to keep her form beneath sheltered.

'What aren't you telling me?'

That damned intuition. Knowing one another was both a boon and a vice. Rin was beginning to read Saber far more easily than the king would prefer. Thus, not wishing to unnecessarily stress her master out completely before the final duels ahead, Saber submitted, if with a partial lie and truth.

'I am…embarrassed to share a bed, I suppose. It is a right reserved for lovers, correct?'

'And we are…?' Rin raised a brow, pushing Saber, as always.

'W-we made love…I admit…'

'And until this war is over, you're _my_ lover, got it? Don't make me say it again. Now take that stuffy – albeit beautiful – dress off and get in here.'

Saber could see Rin was using all of her courage once again to move the relationship forward no matter how temporary it might be. She was obviously nervous about playing such an aggressor, and the king admired her master all over again, deciding to give in to the demands. It's not as though she didn't want to, really.

'Is that a command?' Saber teased.

'I'm willing to make it one.' Was the typically sassy reply.

Saber grinned slightly, disrobing and then sliding under the covers with Rin, shy toward the way her master's eyes refused to leave her body. She could feel Rin's warmth instantly, and found great comfort in the closeness and contact of skin. Saber noticed her master's hands stroking her body softly, the touch so brilliant she could do little else but sigh. How many times had Saber and Guinevere shared a bed with but the most cordial of greetings and wishes of a goodnight being the only interaction that occurred? They never kissed. Never made love. Guinevere had attempted to initiate _something_ early on in their relationship, but Saber had no interest whatsoever, and provided no opportunities following that moment just as adamantly. How cruel she had been…

'This is…hardly undesirable.' Saber admitted, contrasting emotions stirred.

'It is, isn't it?' Rin found Saber's hand and held it, shuffling in even closer so their legs had no choice but to make contact. 'My…mother and father used to allow me and Sakura into their bed when either of us had a bad dream. It was usually Sakura, but I think I did it more so she didn't feel bad…'

'You would never admit to being afraid, I'm sure.' Saber teased, enjoying the peek into Rin's past.

'Nor would you.'

'…You're right.' Saber uttered.

A comfortable silence filled the room. There was darkness, but the streetlights from outside paired with the moon made the bedroom much more illuminated than usual. Rin moved her thumb around Saber's hand, a quick tightening displaying a level of contentment. She exhaled shakily, and Saber waited in anticipation.

'But I was afraid when my father died. I was afraid when my mother became a stranger. I was afraid when I lost my sister. I was afraid when this war started and I had almost no guidance beyond the books and notes my father left me.' Rin stared into Saber's eyes, her most vulnerable confessions revealed. 'I was most recently afraid when I thought I had lost you.'

Saber moved in closer, resting her head against her master's and seeing the glimmer in the lovely girl's eyes. However, she wouldn't comment on the visible fragility of a woman who seldom wished to reveal any form of weakness. Instead, she would support Rin, as she always desired to now.

'I was…afraid when I drew Caliburn from the stone.' Saber began, her heart speeding up. 'I shook at night at what it all meant. I was frightened at the prospect of leading a country. I was terrified alongside any decision I made sitting upon a throne crafted using blood.'

Saber's skin prickled, and Rin nodded, as if encouraging her. The king hated the notion of crying before anyone, but she faltered in this moment, her throat tightening around her agonized words.

'I-I was devastated by the betrayals among my knights. I…tormented myself over Guinevere's sacrifice and near-forced adultery.'

Another pause, another squeeze from Rin, displaying unyielding support.

'…I feared the monster growing in my castle's wall that shared my face.'

A breath. A beat. Breathe again. Get it out. No matter how strained it felt.

'I…I was afraid, during my dying breath, that I never truly got to live my life. I appealed to the world before I died, and thus…the servant before you who is more real-yet-fake than any of the others.' Saber touched Rin's face gently, stroking her cheek and holding her placement. 'You have given me a second chance, Rin Tohsaka, my most prized maiden, and I will forever be grateful for that.'

Done. Saber breathed out with a gasp, her chest pounding against Rin's.

Silence followed the world's placed before the two incredible women. Then, Rin closed her eyes, and as she held Saber more tightly than ever before, the king's body trembled with the weight of her master's pleading, nearly sobbing voice.

'D-don't go…' The girl whimpered, and chills ran Saber's spine.

'I'm…not going anywhere until the war is won.' The king couldn't calm Rin's pain, and it was killing her even now. Her master answered, and another blow to Saber was delivered without mercy.

'Even then, please don't go.'

Saber hesitated, but then simply kissed Rin, much more conscious of the action now and what it meant.

'Again…' Rin whispered, shifting her leg between Saber's. 'One more time, just in case.'

'I shan't start disobeying you now.' Saber was happy to oblige, and even more thankful that the previous command hadn't been followed up for a more concrete answer…


	41. Chapter 41

Rin found herself staring at her bed's canopy, the familiarity of the canvas painted with the light of an early morning sun managing to ground her. Despite her heart insisting on thumping harder in her chest with every memory of Saber from the night before, Rin likely seemed outwardly calm, still save for her eyes blinking while her mind processed truth from fantasy.

The fact of the matter was Rin had imagined what it would be like to make love to Saber more than she would ever admit to a living soul, but no matter how much she desired the act, the Tohsaka heir hadn't convinced herself it was a real possibility until she found herself nearly naked with the other woman in this very bed of hers.

Rin grappled her pillows, groaning into them with a release of anxious energy as she curled her body into a small ball under the comforters.

'What the hell have I done?' She muttered to herself, vaguely recalling the midnight chat with Saber and how Rin had revealed her private wish to _possibly_ travel back with her servant to her time should they win the war. Rin hadn't lied, per se, but now that she was fully conscious, and not influenced by a mind of intoxicated fatigue and romanticized thoughts, she understood just how complicated such an endeavour could be. Time traveling? Did the Grail allow such a thing? Was Saber's wish even a possibility? If Rin could really do it…would she? Abandon her home, and life, her duty as a Tohsaka, and everyone she knew?

The fact the young mage couldn't earnestly refuse the idea gave her pause, because it solidified just how important Saber was to her, and that was a frightening concept all on its own. She cared about Arturia so fiercely, and felt so comfortable around her that Rin had easily engaged in sex with her.

 _Right…? That_ was _sex, wasn't it?_

Rin stared at the blankets consuming her, the light from the sun outside her room illuminating their normally somewhat dark colours easily. It was simple enough to understand when a man and woman did such a thing, but had Rin and Saber crossed an equal line? Upon reflection, Rin wasn't so sure. Did it matter? Not really, but she was still curious.

Rin had "entered" Saber, as it were, so…they did "it"? But Rin hadn't experienced a similar sensation. Indeed, she had used her servant as a means to an end for herself, but in the heat of the moment, Rin had to admit she was a little relieved that Arturia didn't seem to capitalize on the chance to "return the favour". Why?

 _I was scared…_ Rin admitted.

Was it just fear? Scared of sex? Scared of her first time? Frightened of having her body so intimately touched by another woman? Ah. There was the struggle. Rin wasn't _just_ nervous. She was something else entirely. Something she hated to reflect on too deeply. However, she could confess as much to herself in the privacy of her own thoughts.

_I was also ashamed._

There. That was closer to the truth. Rin knew what her father's view on her actions would be, and said perspective would be nothing less than disapproval. Was that why Rin could allow herself to pleasure Saber so intimately but resisted the idea of receiving such an act herself? Did she place value in the concept that she _hadn't_ allowed herself to be "taken" by another girl because her father would consider the act "useless" if no desire to reproduce was involved?

_…Yes._

It hurt to confess, but Rin knew it to be true, and her stomach turned in pain, hating the idea of being embarrassed of her feelings for Saber and the emotions her servant reciprocated. Yet, Rin couldn't simply push away the values and ideas her father – the man she idolized more than any other being – instilled upon her. Certainly, Rin understood her father had his flaws, but that simply made him human, and didn't discount the connection she still felt with the man even to this day.

A wonderful collection of conflicting feelings flooded Rin, and she gripped the pillows in her grasp even more tightly. Knowing how much she adored Saber but feeling torn between the duty she felt to her family name and the love that grew in her heart for the woman known as Arturia Pendragon was its own form of torture.

Again, Rin was scared. Her father was gone now. The young woman knew this. So, why couldn't she willingly give herself to Saber completely? Why did it terrify her so? Who did she have to answer to, really? Her pride? Was it so valuable? Did it matter?

Yes. Because she wasn't the only one influenced by her choices.

Certainly, her father was gone, and thus, Rin technically answered to nobody…save for one. And that particular individual gave Rin such pause a nearly physically manifested sense of darkness threatened to crush her heart and soul.

Sakura Tohsaka.

Rin was chosen to carry on the family name. To pass on one of the three great family's Magic Crest. To continue the lifelong dream of contacting the Root or at least contribute to the next heir's attempt in a productive way. For Rin to discard all the burdens she had once been proud to call her duties would be the same as turning away, once again, from any value Sakura deserved as her little sister. If not for Rin, Sakura could have become the leader of the Tohsaka's. Sakura would marry well. Produce a competent mage or two. Pass on the Family Crest as tradition dictated. If Rin ran away now, she would be repeating the same sin that, to this day, haunted her in relation to her precious sister…

_I'm not doing that. Not again. Never again._

Saber and she were more than likely destined to be parted anyway. Then, Rin could find a nice man, have a normal relationship, and save herself for true love without sullying her womanhood with homoerotic acts of the most selfish kind.

 _But to hell with that, too!_ Rin hissed inwardly.

Fine. Back to this hold up. She could be attracted to girls, too. Whatever. No big deal. Perhaps she even preferred them. If that _was_ the case, the study of magic had its less conventional corners of Magecraft, right? Maybe there was even a way to produce an heir between two females. What did it matter? After all, even now, it took but a thought of Saber's smooth skin, her perky breasts, and her tight, pink, wet clit…

_Jesus…!_

Rin felt her face burning so intensely she feared her blankets would catch on fire. She consciously shifted her legs in an effort to subdue herself, a tingling already forming between them. However, inevitably, her aroused thoughts circulated deeper, recalling the taste of Saber's lips, her tongue, and her sweat. The sounds of their bodies moving in sync with one another, and the rising intensity of both their voices, a mingling of moans and groans filling the once desolate halls of the Tohsaka manor.

_Get up!_

Rin forced herself to sit upon her mattress, shaking the stimulating thoughts away before they tempted her into satisfying the urges brought about by such imaginings. She had a war to fight, after all. A war that was nearing its final stages. Focus on that first before addressing her more personal psychological battle. As much as Rin wanted to treat Saber like anything other than her servant in a grand battle amongst legendary beings, that was precisely her fate, and the sooner they won the war, the sooner they could figure out their future together.

Right?

Rin swallowed. Right.

But the possibility existed that Saber could lose, too. What if that worse-case scenario came to pass? Even with all factors in Rin and Saber's favour, a clever, tricky servant and master team had proven enough to topple the pure power Saber wielded. Rin had to be smarter about moving forward. But with so many bizarre anomalies, it was particularly difficult to grasp a firm handle on this iteration of the Grail War.

The contenders, first of all, were bizarre. Shirou Emiya? That didn't make sense. Sakura was an extension of the Tohsaka household, truthfully, so that was slightly odd as well. A little girl represented the Einzberns? Why? What made her special? Souichirou-sensei didn't have a lick of magic within him. Caster was the master of Assassin? Gilgamesh acted completely on his own as a wildcard or was potentially linked with Lancer? Lancer's master hadn't even shown himself yet. Half the masters were children with little to no real combat experience. From what Rin knew of the previous war, almost all the contenders were adults, and rather deadly ones at that; capable of displaying battles of epic proportions, saying nothing for the servants they commanded.

This Grail War just felt…juvenile in comparison. The servants' abilities were no joke, but some of the masters…

Rin forced her eyes closed and tried to shut off her brain. There was no point in thinking about it further. Logically, and before he could gather even more experience and power, potentially, Berserker was next. There was no other choice. It was time for the hidden giant to fall. Now that Saber had received the benefits of a Mana Transfer Ritual, she would surely stand a better chance of defeating the titan; especially if Archer helped as well. Once Berserker was off the board, only the remaining anomaly in the form of Gilgamesh remained. He didn't seem to be a properly summoned servant, but he certainly had the power to act as though he were one. The fact he brought Saber to her knees was concerning, yet, now that Rin's servant knew of the golden chains, would she be taken down by them so easily once more? She was also in a weakened state at the time. That absolutely wasn't the case now.

Ultimately, Rin needed to consult Saber before a real battleplan was made. This sounded simple, but truthfully, Rin was struggling with the idea of seeing the woman after such a passionate night. Not only was the Tohsaka heir slightly nervous about Saber's thoughts on the entirety of their evening together, and whether or not she had regrets (no matter how much the king attempted to convince her otherwise), but Rin herself wasn't sure how to act. She made such grand claims in the middle of the night, while not completely in her right mind, but was Saber _really_ her lover now? What did that change precisely if all they had to look forward to now was fighting until the end of the war? Was it worth acting like they were in some kind of relationship with the very real looming threat of being forcibly torn apart before them? Had Saber been right all along? Did Rin make an irreversible mistake that would inevitably give her even more heartache than she dealt with day by day now?

So many difficult questions, and Rin had only been awake for barely ten minutes. Her brain honestly worked far too hard for its own good.

Rin procrastinated by taking longer in the shower and with doing her hair than usual. Her mind was aflutter during all her traditional morning practises, hardly allowing her any peace when it came to bombarding her with thoughts of Saber. She felt such comfort with the other girl. Such trust. Such desire. Such familiarity. However, just as quickly, her brain would remind her of her duties, of her debt to Sakura, and of her years of training for this very sequence of events. Back and forth. Forth and back. A mental tug of war where neither side gave in even slightly. The brilliance of their passion. The shame of her indulgence. The fear of giving in. The longing to know Saber even more deeply.

In the end, no matter how much Rin's logical mind attempted to dissect the way she should approach her circumstances, she had fallen for another girl. While Rin had never denied the possibilities, she thought surely such a turn of events weren't in her own future. After all, she _had_ been in love once in the distant past with a male she knew all too well now. Perhaps if things were different, she could have pursued such a distanced notion. However, now she had no interest. She was enraptured by a woman who stood beside her. Saber was similar but different from her. They were both so proud and powerful, yet could be sensitive and receptive to protection and being treated like princesses or "fair maidens", as Arturia would say.

Thinking this made Rin smile as she put on some warmer clothes in preparation for what she projected her day would contain. She threw on a light navy sweater atop a white tank top, with leggings and a pair of brown shorts. After one final evaluation of herself in her vanity's mirror, Rin nodded, starting to feel bad about keeping Saber a minute longer. No matter her own hesitations, she still longed to see the other woman, and hated the thought of making her wait by herself in the manor.

Thus, Rin forced herself down the hall to descend her stairs, careful not to make too much noise for some unknown, subconscious reason.

Once the young mage could see into the main floor of her house, she could smell freshly brewed tea, and felt Saber's presence immediately, the now familiarly captivating pull on her mana lessening in strain as the servant appeared from her favourite chair within the living room, dressed in the comfort of the white shirt and blue skirt Rin had provided her. The king's brilliantly green eyes consumed Rin's own, and the Tohsaka heir forced herself not to look away no matter how shy she felt. She still had her pride.

'Good morning.' She managed, impressing herself with how steady her voice was.

'…Good morning, Rin.' Saber uttered somewhat shyly, and the younger girl's chest flipped with how unbelievably adorable this ridiculously powerful knight could be in contrast to her sheer capability as a warrior. However, Rin couldn't prepare for what came next, elevating her servant's irresistibility even further. 'May I embrace you?'

Rin flinched back, attempting to muffle the giggle that so desperately wanted to slip out.

'You may.' She spoke a little more softly.

With a nod, Saber's arms wrapped around Rin, bringing her in close and gripping her body almost aggressively tight. Saber breathed in next to Rin's ear, and her head rested against the other woman's, a brief squeeze emphasizing the intimacy of this act.

'How I longed to hold you again…' Saber whispered, and a wave of emotions threatened to manifest in the form of tears within Rin's eyes. She was ashamed of her inner workings, knowing that, above all else, nothing else mattered so long as her feelings for this other woman existed. Her father wasn't alive anymore, and Rin shouldn't allow the shackles he unknowingly placed upon her limbs to weigh her down when so many other uncertainties prevented her from enjoying the few moments she had remaining with the individual that had won her deepest affections. Even Sakura could wait for now…

Rin held Saber back, her waist tiny and her height always surprising the slightly taller girl considering the king had such a presence about her normally.

'We _did_ sleep together…' Rin responded shyly.

'Indeed. However, you stirred quite frequently in your slumber. Therefore, I had little opportunity to truly savour our closeness, and I doubt you're feeling overly well rested despite my best efforts.' Saber released Rin, but the master wasn't willing to let her hand go quite yet, holding it as her servant continued. 'Perhaps it would be best if you sleep at night alone moving forward. I…I may have disturbed you far too much.'

Rin tried to keep the blood from rushing to her face.

'I-I'm just used to sleeping on my own. I'm sure I can adapt.'

Saber grinned, moving some loose strands of hair on the left side of Rin's face behind her ear and cupping her face tenderly. It was incredibly alluring, and part of Rin wanted to sigh in adoration.

'…Very well. Perhaps we shall have another attempt this evening to come?'

'I'd like that.' Rin released Saber's hand, and the two women finally parted, the servant disappearing into the kitchen.

'I brewed us both some tea. Allow me to fetch you a cup.'

'Oh, really?' Rin stifled some laughter. 'You didn't struggle with the stove or anything?'

'It was simple enough. Give me a moment.'

Rin knew that if she hung over Saber's shoulder as she worked it would come across as an insult to the king's capabilities. So, instead, she eased herself into the sofa within the living room and turned on the television, aware a wise start to her day was to check on the pulse of Fuyuki City and consume information regarding potential servant activity. The station remained on the news from the last time Rin had checked, a young, female reporter on the streets of Fuyuki, flashing police lights nearby and yellow caution tape blocking off a sector of the shopping district. Her tone was serious and professional, yet contained a touch of anxiety, from what Rin could gather.

"…and despite the police's best efforts, there are no clues to help determine the whereabouts of this, now infamous, serial killer."

Rin's eyes narrowed, the words "BREAKING NEWS" scrolling at the bottom of her older television screen. This had to involve the Grail War somehow despite Rin hoping Caster's defeat would stop further deaths. Fuyuki City was generally fairly peaceful, yet the moment the war started, so many bizarre incidents had been reported. Rin turned up the volume slightly as a middle-aged officer was asked to give any details available, fatigue and stress evident about his every mannerism as he rubbed his eyes and face.

"With so little to go on, and with the sheer violence of the attacks escalating, it's advised that all residents travel in groups and try not to stay out too late at night. We are doing the best we can to make this city safe again. Trust in your police force, and please provide our information centre with any and all details you may have to assist us. Thank-you very much. Please. No other questions."

Various other reporters seemed keen on prying out more juicy tidbits, but the rest of the workers were tight-lipped, a tinge of horror and shellshock evident in their eyes and general movements. Whatever the state of the victims, it wasn't anything the force had seen before. A chill ran Rin's spine, a low, incoherent murmur throbbing in her brain.

'God…' Rin breathed, wondering who could possibly be involved. Perhaps Gilgamesh? It didn't really seem his style. Lancer had enough honour, it appeared, as well. None of the other candidates matched up either now that Caster and Assassin were gone. Rin had a nauseating feeling about it all, but she flicked off the television the moment Saber returned, the servant handing her master the hot tea cup with a level of delicacy she rarely had the chance to display.

'I cannot discern who could be committing such atrocities. I would like to believe that no heroic spirit would be capable, but…'

'It could also be a master, I suppose.' Rin suspected that, more than anything. The motive was unclear, but it was a possibility, certainly.

'This could very well be true. Although my memories of my previous war remain hazy, at best, I seem to recall some truly heinous participants that redefined what the word "evil" meant to me.'

'We'll have to be extra cautious, then…'

A beat, leaving Rin to blow on her drink, chancing a glance to Saber and quickly diverting her gaze the moment she realized she had gotten lucky and wouldn't be caught. She took a sip of the steaming beverage, feeling more than its physical warmth filling her body.

'This is good. Thank-you.'

'The pleasure is always mine when you are concerned, Master.' Saber replied charmingly.

The two women shared a quick moment, and Rin felt something forming in her throat prior to her phone suddenly ringing upon the table, left there from the day before. She placed her tea down and retrieved the screaming device, checking to see who was contacting her so early in the day, her phone also notifying her of multiple missed calls with a small flashing icon.

'It's Emiya.' She told Saber, the servant nodding in understanding. Rin tapped the answer button and then managed to hit the appropriate command to shift the boy's voice so that both Saber and Rin could hear him. She then placed the device back on the coffee table, sitting forward a touch subconsciously.

'Hello, Emiya-kun. You're on speaker phone.'

"Oh! Oh, okay. Good morning, Tohsaka-san. I'm glad you're okay! I'm guessing you got Saber back? I tried calling a few times last night, and…"

'I am well, thank-you.' Saber spoke loudly, leaning over to better project her voice.

"That's great!"

'You're also alive. Good.' Rin responded, recalling the endeavour the boy had decided to embark on with Archer rather than assisting Rin retrieve Saber.

"Yeah. Hahah. I'm glad you guys managed on your end. It wasn't an easy time over here though, trust me. Archer tried to assassinate Illya, which was definitely not the plan, but there was a crazy strong barrier around the castle. Also, talk about chilly! What a difference between the city and the mountains!"

'What happened after that?' Rin rolled her eyes.

"Berserker came after us, of course. We could've made it out no problem, but Archer wanted to see how strong the guy was."

Saber scoffed.

'A fool's errand.'

"He actually did pretty well. I mean, he didn't win, but there was definitely some pressure. I think, between our two teams, we can probably beat Berserker."

'The problem comes from his regenerative properties. I'm assuming his ability to recover is his Noble Phantasm, and if that's the case, there are not very many heroes he could represent. Based on my current knowledge, one could deduce that his true identity could come from a pool of individuals that include Prometheus, but I suspect, based on the sheer power of this particular servant, that we are dealing with one of the most famous of the Greek Gods: Hercules. If that's the case, then he has a pool of twelve lives that may or may not be refilled after rest. Saber's blow should have killed him, and even Archer's attack could have finished him, but they both didn't.'

"Right. Even if he's _not_ Hercules, the fact he can revive himself is a major problem considering how strong he is."

'We could utilize Rider as well, I suppose…'

A pinch in her brain made Rin flinch, considering involving Sakura always bothered her.

"Uh…"

Rin noted Shirou's hesitation, not able to ignore it given the situation.

'What?'

"Sakura's with you, right? I mean, is she sleeping in, or…?"

'No. I assumed she was with you.'

"I haven't been able to contact her since she left with you guys yesterday. I texted her a couple of times and called, but…"

'She's not responding?' Rin's stomach turned.

"No. Damn…"

'Your sister is missing, Rin?' Saber asked, obvious concern in her tone.

'You have no idea where she could be?' Rin pried further.

"I had Archer check out the Matou's place, but he said it was empty."

A sickening feeling fell over Rin. She didn't want to consider the possibilities her brain was filtering through. One thing at a time. Berserker wouldn't wait forever, but there was something obviously bizarre about Sakura over the past few days as well that couldn't be ignored much longer either. Sakura or Berserker? Move the war forward or get sidetracked again? Could Rin do both?

"What should we do?" Shirou asked, emulating Rin's conflict.

'We should…' Rin's eyes searched, her mind working through the scenarios and landing in line with her gut instinct. 'We should focus on what can be done right now. Is Archer capable of making another move tonight?'

"He wanted to either way."

'Does he have a death wish?' Saber mumbled.

"I wonder about that too sometimes." Shirou laughed.

Rin cupped her face, but then huffed, resuming the conversation.

'I'm going to spend today looking into Sakura's whereabouts. You're going to school, correct?'

"Definitely not anymore. I'll come with you, if you'll let me. I want to make sure Sakura is okay as well."

Rin approved of that response. Perhaps Shirou wasn't a complete idiot when it came to relational matters, after all. As long as he sincerely cared about Rin's sister, that's all she could ask for.

'…Fine. We'll meet at the 7/11 near your place in about an hour.'

"Good. Thanks."

'It's nothing.' Rin tapped the phone off and shifted backward in her chair, sighing audibly. The day just became much more complicated than it already was. Why couldn't Rin stop linking the murders with Sakura? Shinji was an exception. He had obviously forced her little sister's hand. Sakura was kind and gentle. She wouldn't hurt innocent people needlessly, would she?

_Not her, but what about that other side I caught a glimpse of before…?_

'I worry about Sakura-san.' Saber decided to say. Rin nodded in agreement.

'You have a bad feeling as well?'

'Forgive me for saying as much, Master, but she has been slightly unstable since the moment I was introduced to her. She _is_ aware that you are sisters, isn't she?'

'…Yes.' Rin admitted.

'Yet she hardly acknowledges you beyond pleasantries.'

'There's a reason for that.'

'Such as…?'

Rin's knee-jerk reaction was to withhold the information from her servant, but she, instead, offered the knowledge willingly considering the relationship she wanted to foster. No more hiding. Even if it shone a negative light on Rin, she wouldn't lie to Saber or withhold inconvenient truths. Not from her. Rin breathed in deeply, closed her eyes briefly, and then began in a sombre tone.

'The Matou's are known for having grotesque methods for cultivating magical prowess. I don't know the details, but Zouken Matou shouldn't even be alive, yet he lurks in the shadows, ever watching for an opportunity to strike in the most sinister ways somehow. I loathe his family, and I loathe my own for offering Sakura as a bargaining tool. But most of all, I loathe myself for being powerless to help her. _Something_ happened to Sakura, and I can only imagine it's linked to Zouken's horrid methods of maintaining power in his declining family's line. There are some disturbingly dark methods of invoking Magecraft, and I have no doubt in my mind Sakura was subjected to a nightmare I can't even begin to fathom because of my privileged life by comparison.'

'I see. How much and how little the times have changed…' Saber mused.

'Sakura used to have brown hair like me, you know? Her eyes used to shine like the stars. She was so gentle, and soft-spoken, and considerate. But once I saw her again, after years of her magic being "fostered" by the Matous, I was scared to know what they did to her. I'm _still_ afraid. She's different now. Something's…unhinged about her, and I can't help but blame myself for part of it. I turned away…and I'm still turning away to this day. She's all I have left and…'

Saber touched Rin's shoulder, but she didn't say anything, calmly allowing Rin to express her deep-rooted emotional flaws.

'Sorry. This isn't the time. We have too much to do. I shouldn't keep Emiya-kun waiting.'

Rin thought Saber would refuse her the outlet, but instead, the servant simply nodded, giving Rin's body a tight squeeze before releasing her.

'I am here for you, Rin, should you need me. Please remember that.'

Rin wanted to agree yet cruelly ask, "but for how long?". However, she couldn't bring herself to be so awful.

'Right…' Rin caught herself, realizing she was alone with Saber finally, which naturally allowed some anxiety into her mind. 'A-anyway, are you all set? We can grab some food at the convenience store.'

'Very good, Master.' Saber paused, her cheeks colouring subtly. 'Shall I…brush your hair before we depart?'

'No.' Rin answered quickly, regretting the denial immediately. She just wasn't confident in her ability to remain calm during such an exchange. 'I'm fine. I'm pretty well ready as I am.'

'Oh, good.'

'Yes. Ahem. Well…' Rin cleared her throat, glancing around awkwardly.

'Master?'

'Um…' Rin's eyes shifted back and forth.

'I'm listening.' Saber urged, rightfully perplexed.

Rin sucked in some air; too quickly, in fact, and then began coughing. At first, Saber showed panic, but once Rin started laughing, her servant did the same. It was a fit that lasted a few minutes before Rin finally calmed herself down, wiping the water forming at the edges of her eyes. It was a simple moment, but it was one that Rin felt as though she would remember for quite some time for some reason. She rarely lacked grace, but Saber was technically her girlfriend now, right? How to act, suddenly, became ridiculously cumbersome.

'Sorry. I'm being strange.'

'Well, yes. But it's understandable. I feel as unclear as you do, I'm sure.'

'…Really?' Rin raised a brow, certain that Saber was conducting herself almost too perfectly, all things considered.

'Yes. I made proper love for the first time, after all. I feel more disconnected from my body than usual, I'll have you aware. It is difficult to explain, really. I thought all my muscles properly developed, but last night, I demanded motions from my form I hadn't before, and I am, admittedly, slightly sore?' Saber paused, eyes fluttering and mouth tightening in conflict. 'I always considered this female physique a hinderance, Rin. I loathed it. Wished to change that which I couldn't biologically. Yet, after last night, and after witnessing the arousal I caused you, I suddenly feel much more grateful for the curves you so clearly embraced with unyielding lust. I'm suddenly abundantly aware of every facet of my physical presence, and it's…otherworldly, I suppose?'

'O-oh…' Rin wasn't sure how to respond to anything Saber said, although she somewhat connected with it. If they weren't in a rush to confirm Sakura's safety, Rin would want to explore the subject further. There was a chance such a discussion would help with her own reservations on the matter…

'That being said, I admit to feeling a level of embarrassment around you. I've exposed myself both mentally and physically, and the vulnerability is uncomfortable, at best. I apologize. I'm trying not to be overly odd in my behaviour.' Saber rested a hand on her own chest, as if attempting to calm her heart. 'However, I find my affections for you only amplify with every passing moment, and the sheer excitement at being in your presence is a form of exhilaration I thought only experienced on the battlefield. Having a lover proper is…rather distracting.'

Rin bit at her bottom lip, calming her nerves as she allowed herself to rest her head on Saber's shoulder, the other woman happily holding her and combing her hair with her fingers. So, they _were_ lovers. Saber felt it, too. Incredible. Rin wasn't alone in her conflict and wishes. Saber was just as confused. Confused and…excited?

'Good. So, I'm not losing it…'

'Hardly.' Saber giggled, kissing Rin's head. 'Although I assume we will have to act "normal" around Emiya-kun, for I suspect you would rather he not know about us.'

Rin liked how Saber said that. It felt like a very special, private secret. As much as she was primarily proud to be with Saber in any capacity, she knew it would only complicate everything during the war if anyone found out about their intimacy. It wasn't anybody's business anyway…right?

'Correct.' Rin affirmed, guilt filtering through her thoughts. 'It will just simplify things for now.'

'…Indeed.'

'Okay.' Rin forced a smile, her muscles relaxing at the sight of Saber as she shifted to look at her visage. She really was beautiful in an ethereal way. No matter how the war progressed, Rin had the sudden urge to at least solidify this moment in some capacity. She had struggled with the idea anytime it popped into her head prior, but now that she and Saber had come so far in their relationship, it seemed downright foolish not to at least attempt to soften the pending heartbreak somewhat.

'Can I ask you a favour, Saber?' Rin sat up, her face inches from her servant's.

'Of course.'

'Okay. Give me a second.' Rin ventured to the front hall, procuring a single-use camera from the tiny dresser within the space she had eyed more than a few times, scared of what might be contained within it. She brought the camera back to her servant, praying it had enough power remaining to perform its function at least one more time. Rin sat back down next to Saber, eyeing the piece of machinery with apprehension.

'We'll have to get close for this.'

'With pleasure.' Saber did so willingly.

'Okay…' Rin wound up the camera until it seized, then extended her arm outward so the lens was facing herself and her servant.

'What does this particular piece of hardware do again, Master?' Saber questioned cutely.

'It's going to take a picture. Ready to smile?'

'Er…That is somewhat difficult to do on command.'

'Oh, please. Come on; we have two seconds!' Rin urged, and Saber shifted, evidently preparing for the moment Rin clicked the appropriate button upon the top.

'T-then I will not refuse this challenge!'


	42. Chapter 42

'He's late. Of course, he's late. Why would he be anything but late?' Rin huffed, shifting her weight from side to side with her arms crossed in front of her. She and Saber had arrived at the corner store a little past noon, dark, thick clouds overhead threatening to pour rain down upon Fuyuki City once more, the Fall proving to be wetter than usual.

'There's still time, Master. I'm fairly certain we have arrived a little early, after all.' Saber answered calmly, looking positively adorable in one of Rin's fashionable white, light fall jackets.

Rin checked her phone, the overcast day doing nothing for her mood and what this immediate investigation might reveal. It felt ominous, and her instincts told her that the memorable night before was the calm before a rather foreboding storm.

'Hmph. _He_ should've been early.' Rin shot back irritably.

Saber seemingly hesitated, her mouth tightening a touch before she addressed Rin once more.

'If you don't mind me saying, Rin, but I notice that you're notably harsher with your words and expectations when it comes to the Emiya boy. Is there a reason for that?'

Rin nearly choked, clearing her throat and shaking her head at Saber. It was something of a touchy subject, and her relationship with her servant felt a bit too fresh to begin discussing old "interests". That's all he was, after all; a passing fancy…

'S-some individuals just aggravate me more than others.' She decided to leave it at that.

'Hm. I suppose I can understand such a notion, to a degree. The same could be said for my shortness in relation to Archer. There is something obviously threatening and unpredictable about that particular warrior.'

'I agree.' Rin nodded. 'He wants to win this war no matter what it takes, and I know he'll stab us in the back when we least expect it. Emiya-kun has already wasted at least one Command Seal keeping him in check.'

'Yes. There can be no doubt.' Saber nodded, although her eyes drifted to the inside of the 7/11 ever so briefly.

'You want to see what they have for snacks?' Rin asked suddenly, and Saber was too cute in her attempt to seem less interested than she clearly was.

'P-perhaps some reserves would not be entirely wasteful to procure.'

'Okay.' Rin hastily sent Shirou a message to inform him that she was heading in with Saber. Fortunately, both girls looked like regular young woman, thanks to their attire, meaning drawing attention wouldn't be a major issue. Naturally, Saber's blonde hair and green eyes stimulated interest in Japan, considering they were obviously natural, but beyond that, she was likely seen as just a foreigner likely staying with Rin during her time in the East.

Rin took Saber's hand, the contact between herself and her servant innocent yet meaningful. Saber's warmth and the way her grip found its way around Rin's skin was distracting as both women entered the store, a jingling bell notifying the employee of his guests.

'Welcome!' The young man bowed slightly. He adjusted his glasses upon getting a good look at Saber, but then quickly went about organizing some stock behind the counter.

'Good afternoon!' Saber said back, and Rin stifled a giggle.

'Did I say something comedic?' The poor woman asked more quietly now.

'Not at all.' Rin left it at that, leading Saber to the pre-made sandwiches and the like.

'Ah! Thus, the name of this establishment. Truly "convenient". This food appears to be tailormade to appease a hasty infiltration and departure.'

'Yep.' Rin scanned the area, eventually making her way to the breads and sweets. 'Here; I think you might enjoy this.'

'A mound of bread? Er…melon bread, is it?' Saber evaluated the packaged product.

'It _sounds_ like a bizarre combination, but trust me; it's not bad. There isn't actual melon in it or anything.'

'I shall trust your word, then.' Saber decided. She continued to observe the sheer volume of items available to her, and although the king ever kept a notion of dignity about her, it was hard not to find humour in just how wide her eyes became at times, a new form of sparkle overtaking them as she evaluated all that the tiny store had to offer.

'This chocolate bar is my favourite. It's a KitKat. I don't have this kind of thing often, but when I do, I go for this one.' Rin pointed at one of the many bars.

'Oh, my! It comes in a vast array of variations! Such diversity!' Saber read through the numerous flavours, and it was hard not to let the painful thought of losing this girl in any way creep into Rin's mind. Nothing this mundane should be so enjoyable, yet here Rin was, smiling away and intrigued by everything her servant did simply because it was Arturia Pendragon, and Rin adored her entire existence.

'I personally like the strawberry, but grab whatever you want.'

'…You spoil me, Rin.' Saber grinned giddily.

'Whatever. It's the least I can do when you're the one out there risking your life for us in battles to the death.'

'Still, you have my complete gratitude.'

Rin's jaw tightened, and she shook the negative notions away, staying close to Saber and chronicling this very moment, all that came before it, and all that would follow with intent. If the worst-case scenario came to pass, she wanted to remember as much as possible, and it was because of this very thought pattern that she was able to extract the disposable camera from her coat pocket.

While Saber continued to peer at every little treat the 7/11 had to offer, Rin sneakily snapped a picture of her perfect profile, alerting her servant and causing her to look up in slight embarrassment.

'I am unsure this moment required capturing.' The King of Knights declared.

'Says you.' Rin shrugged, tucking the device back in her pocket. She was glad she brought it. 'Come here. I think you'll like this.' Rin tugged on the sleeve of Saber's jacket, showing her the steamed buns rotating in a heater.

'Oh…!' Saber's mouth visibly dropped. 'These smell divine!'

'They are. We'll snag a couple of flavours. Maybe one for Emiya-kun, too, I guess.'

'A kind gesture…' Saber's final word drifted, but Rin didn't think much on it.

By the time the two young women were ready to check out, Saber had a fairly wide variety of food she intended on trying, at some point, a plastic bag for her soon filled with a sandwich, melon bread, some chocolate bars (including Rin's recommendation in a KitKat), a few packets of candies, some bottles of water, and three steamed buns ranging from pork to red bean paste.

'That'll be two-thousand, fifty-six yen.' The young man revealed upon ringing everything up and placing the plastic bag before Rin and Saber.

'Well packaged, good sir.' Saber nodded, and the male individual seemed awkward about responding, looking to Rin for payment.

'Here you are.' Rin placed down almost the exact amount, waving away the change it was so miniscule. 'Thank-you.'

'Indeed! Thank-you!' Saber repeated.

'Please come again!' The clerk bowed once more.

'I must say, I've noticed the hospitality in this city to be rather impressive!' Saber carried her bag with joy, almost swinging it as she and Rin began toward the exit of the store. Before they could make their way out completely, however, something caught Saber's eye, and she pulled at Rin's sleeve, contemplative hums of intrigue guiding the master as she followed the older woman to the magazine stand to the left of the door.

'Oh? This is a grand collection of booklets, is it not?'

'Yeah. The news, celebrity gossip, cooking, and lots of manga. It gets shuffled out almost weekly.' Rin explained.

'A merciless turnover rate, it seems.' Saber placed her bag down and began flipping through several articles. 'Incredibly colourful though, aren't they? Eye-catching, to say the least.'

'That's the goal, I think.'

'Do you make a habit of purchasing such documents?' Saber turned to Rin, continuing to split her focus.

'Not really. I used to be sort of into the psychology ones, and sometimes I tried the shojo stuff, but I couldn't stick with anything too long.'

'Shojo…' Saber closed her eyes briefly, as if searching the Grail itself for the necessary knowledge. 'Ah. Romance books aimed at young women?'

'Y-yeah.' Rin flushed, glancing away in embarrassment.

'How charming.' Saber placed the most recent gossip on some J-Pop idol back in its proper place, pulling another book from the back section of the magazine stand.

'Wait…!' Rin tried, but she realized what was happening too late. Saber's eyes widened, and her cheeks naturally reddened as she tried to maintain her best poker face.

'E-er…Is this a shojo? I didn't realize the genre was so…graphic. This poor woman…'

'No. That's definitely hentai.' Rin muttered, noting the tied up female character on the front with white liquid exploding about her dramatically orgasmic visage. Her enormous breasts were swaying almost comedically into opposing directions at once, her lower body blurred out save for the rope tightened into it.

'Ahem…' Rin could hear the clerk clearing his throat, possibly stifling a laugh.

'Hentai…' Saber blushed even more fiercely. 'Material meant to stimulate sexual desire. I-I see.' The king coughed herself. She placed the magazine back with as much finesse as available to her before taking hold of her bag and almost saluting the male worker and exiting the store.

Rin also bowed to the boy, and hastily followed her servant, the second the door shut behind her grabbing at Saber's arm and giggling wildly.

'What's wrong, Arturia? Didn't want some sexy reading material for tonight before bed?'

'I would truly appreciate it if you do not draw attention to that minor lapse in judgement.'

'Aw. But how can I resist when your cheeks are _still_ such a pretty shade of pink?'

'Hmph…' Saber seated herself on the bench just outside of the convenience store, digging through her bag until she found the melon bread and almost aggressively ripped it open. Rin joined her, nudging the smaller girl with her shoulder.

'Okay. Fine. But you have to admit that was pretty funny.'

Saber shrugged, nodding with a grin.

'It was, indeed, comedic in reflection.' She took a bite of the bread.

'What do you think?'

'My…!' Saber stared back down at the treat. 'Your appraisal of this snack was underwhelming compared to the pure delight my mouth is experiencing!'

Rin had to laugh again. Her cheeks were almost hurting she was smiling so much. Saber seamlessly brought her such happiness. This was practically masochistic.

'Can I have a piece?' Rin asked, and the pause that preceded Saber's answer made the master laugh even more.

'O-of course…'

'That's right. I bought it; you know.' Rin took a very tiny nibble, regardless, knowing how much her servant enjoyed food. She purposely went for a piece right next to where Saber had bitten, loving the indirect kiss and closeness the act represented.

As Saber continued to hum in progressively more enthusiasm while she ate, Rin checked her phone and saw that Shirou would be arriving within ten minutes. At least he was considerate enough to update the fellow master.

'The boy?' Saber asked in between chewing, her cheeks puffy and utterly irresistible.

'Yeah. He'll be here soon.'

The king swallowed, pulling out her water now and cracking it open before washing her dry treat down. She offered Rin a sip just as willingly.

'Good.' Saber started, leading herself into the next subject at hand. 'Before he arrives, and returning to our previous conversation, I must ask if you have also noticed Archer's rather frequent glances in your direction, Rin. I struggle to fathom why he would be so fixated on you, save for your undeniable beauty. However, aesthetic appeal does not feel like an adequate explanation.'

Rin couldn't help the way her chest did a little flip at the sincere compliment. She loved hearing Saber call her by name with no honorifics. She treasured moments like these. She knew she was considered pretty, but it meant so much more when Saber acknowledged it so naturally.

Regardless of all this, Rin addressed Saber's statement, not a stranger to the information questioned.

'He could be sizing me up for when he and Emiya-kun have to duel us.' Rin puffed her chest, raising a brow and grinning at Saber with devilish intent. 'Either that, or I've bewitched him mind, body, and soul.'

Saber's face went sour, her cheeks inflamed for a moment.

'…That is an elaborate phrase.'

'It's from a book.' Rin giggled, leaning into Saber. 'Anyway, I'm joking, of course. Archer seems completely incapable of that sort of emotion. If anything, it has something to do with the bizarre pull I've felt from him when I first saw him fighting Lancer. It was rather uncanny, and I try to ignore it, but it's there.'

'Pull?' Saber's annoyance was barely compressed, thus why Rin never mentioned the detail.

'A minor pull on my mana circuits, to be exact.' Rin explained. 'I thought it an anomaly caused by the early stages of the war, with so many heroic spirits being summoned into our realm, but it hasn't gone away. Whenever Archer is near, I can feel the tug on my lines. It makes no sense whatsoever, but it's too obvious to just claim as random. I've never heard of such a thing in a war. The contract between a master and a servant is unflinchingly bound lest the Command Seals are completely used up.'

Saber finished her snack, crumpling up the plastic and placing it within her bag. She was taking a moment to think, and when she spoke again, Rin listened carefully, worried she had somehow insulted her servant by revealing the subtle hold on her mana circuits when Archer was present. It felt like cheating, oddly enough, even if Rin had no say in the matter.

'Hm. If I might ask, Master, what did you use as a catalyst for my summoning?'

Rin's cheeks flushed red as she searched for an answer that didn't make her look too careless.

'N-nothing in particular. I didn't want any influence on who I summoned, so I banked on my abilities as a magus at their core, utilizing my Azoth Dagger in order to amplify my natural talent and mana output. Obviously, it turned out for the better, right?'

' _That_ I will never deny.' Saber smiled gently. 'However, to summon me, of all servants, without a proper catalyst…well, at the risk of sounding arrogant, it should not have been possible. King Arthur, the King of Knights, revered as the greatest swordsman of my time and with a legend comparable to only the most famous legends in history called forth by pure chance? I…' Saber winced, gripping at her head suddenly and causing Rin to panic somewhat.

'Are you okay?'

'Y-yes.' Saber shook the discomfort off, returning to the discussion at hand. 'Just…memories from the previous war, I imagine. My summoning was successful then due to a catalyst that nearly guaranteed my presence in the war. I…can only imagine four artefacts that surely survived the test of time which could have been used as such.'

'Excalibur and Caliburn are two, right?'

'Indeed. Then, there is Avalon, the sheath to Excalibur.'

'Right.' That made sense to Rin. 'But…what about the fourth? Your crown?'

'No. A mere trinket in comparison to the last potential catalyst.' Saber grinned, looking off into the distance wistfully. 'Nay. The fourth artefact I can consider would be Rhongomyniad, my holy lance.'

Chills pervaded Rin's skin at the mention of such a weapon, her body almost intuitively aware of the weight of such a catalyst. She had a vague idea about Excalibur and its sheath, but she had never heard of a third legendary weapon acquired by King Arthur.

'A…lance?'

'Although lesser known in my legend, yes. Its power was so great I hesitated to ever use it during my reign. It was but another gift to my person, and I wielded it in combat only twice in my life…'

Rin saw it again in this moment; the agony that filtered over Saber's face that was a personal wound so deep she knew questioning it lightly would only cause her king further pain. When Saber was ready, surely she would explain more to Rin, but until then, the Tohsaka heir would respect her servant's privacy in the matter.

'I see…'

'You mercifully play ignorant.' Saber chuckled.

'I know how hard it can be to talk about things I'd rather forget about from the past.'

Saber grimaced, almost appearing as though she might cry until she shook her head and faced Rin with those emerald green eyes of hers. Some customers entered their space, making their way into the convenience store before Arturia could continue.

'I _wish_ to tell you, Rin. When the timing is more affordable, perhaps.'

'I won't force you.'

'I know.' Saber grinned before her features relaxed some. 'But I must return to the prior topic, for I believe it could impact our future confrontation, should we be fortunate enough to have it.'

'Right.' Rin regained her focus.

'The supposed pull you experience around Archer concerns me, of course, but what bothers me further is a similar notion of familiarity I combat when close to the Shirou boy.'

'What?' Rin snapped; her emotions immediately turning irritated.

'Indeed. The instance where he introduced himself to me resulted in the strangest of phenomena about my person; similar to the way my mind becomes destabilized when I attempt to reflect upon the previous war.'

'…Meaning?' Rin was flustered, as much as she hated to admit it.

'What do you know about the boy? Why would his presence cause such an effect upon me?'

'I…I'm not sure.'

'Was his father involved in the previous war, like yours? Is that a possibility? Could that be the link?'

'Emiya-kun doesn't talk about himself much, really. Sakura might know something, but…'

'Even the name manages to vex me the more I hear it.' Saber muttered. 'All this might be worth investigating further once your sister is properly located, Rin. I fear the coincidences too much for us to merely swipe aside if we are truly destined to confront Archer and his master at some point. Know thy enemy, as it were.'

'Except Emiya-kun likely doesn't see us that way…' Rin allowed her brain to work through the details, and she decided Saber was more than correct in her desire to dig into such matters further. After all, who was Shirou to somehow aggravate _her_ servant in any way? Especially when Saber wasn't _just_ a servant to Rin anymore. She would have to dig into her father's notes more carefully, regarding the fourth war. Perhaps there she could learn more about what was used to summon Saber then and why Rin was somehow able to this time when she was more than a little certain her father _hadn't_ summoned King Arthur. That much she knew based on the few scribbles left behind.

If only her father was still alive…

'Hmph.' Rin held Saber's arm suddenly, throwing any form of tact to the wind and feeling horribly possessive.

'Oho? Jealous, are we?' Saber didn't miss a beat.

'I'm just holding you. I-it's nothing.' Rin muttered.

'I don't recall complaining.'

'You two have become really close, haven't you?' Shirou's observation startled Rin and Saber, both of them flinching out of the alluring canvas of relational intimacy abruptly. Speak of the devil, Rin supposed.

'It's about time you got here, Emiya-kun. It's not polite to keep people waiting.'

Shirou blinked, checked his phone for the hour, and then shrugged.

'I'm only a minute off, but…Sorry?'

'It is fine.' Saber ensured. 'Is your servant present?'

'I have him canvasing the city for now. If Sakura is out and about, he'll find her.'

'I have a feeling it will not be that easy.' Rin went on, scanning the parking lot around them and noting more customers filtering in and out of the convenience store.

'Do you have an idea as to where she might be?' Shirou asked.

'I have a reasonable place to start, yes.'

'…Is it bad?' He asked finally, concern in the young man's normally easygoing tone.

'I doubt it's good.'

Shirou waited, but Rin wouldn't offer any more information. She decided it was time to move. She had her time with Saber. The war continued, and the Tohsaka heir had an awful feeling she wouldn't be allowed many more occasions that would permit her to relax so extensively going forward. In a way, it was difficult to proceed, for part of the young mage wanted to continue chatting with Saber about…anything. However, Rin couldn't fathom abandoning her sister ever again, and until she knew Sakura was safe and sound, she struggled to go on with a semblance of a Grail War. Even if the discussion surrounding Archer and Shirou unsettled her, further dwelling on such matters could simply wait, for the time being.

'Let's go. I want to check the Matou's manor first. The likelihood of Zouken Matou being involved is extremely high. With the war shifting into its final stages, I can't see him sitting back and watching as Sakura fails. I didn't expect him to play a hand so early, but…' Rin attempted to slow her mind, its thoughts becoming swallowed by a terrifying rabbit hole.

'Zouken Matou? He's not even in the country, is he?'

'I don't have time to explain, Emiya-kun.' Rin started off beyond the parking lot toward Sakura's home, Saber and Shirou both following her lead. 'Zouken Matou is dangerous. Although I only have vague memories of him from childhood, I know that my father always spoke of the man with a hint of contempt. He is a powerful mage that is far past his expiration date, yet he will stop at nothing to win the war. If we encounter him, we practise every level of caution during the necessary interrogation. If he doesn't cooperate…' Rin didn't want to say it aloud, and thankfully, Saber understood readily enough.

'Understood, Master.'

No more hesitating. No more convincing herself she didn't have the means or knowledge to confront the man. Rin had Saber now. Until this war was over, Rin had one of the most powerful servants available at her fingertips. She had almost lost her. That wouldn't happen again. So long as Rin drew breath, she owed it to Sakura to at least try and free her from whatever chains the Matou bound her with. Rin would have to be a fool to _not_ suspect something was amiss. Too many signs. Too many hints. She would not let herself ignore Sakura a second longer. Maybe she couldn't fix the mistakes leading up to this moment, but she could at least be there for her little sister when she needed her _this_ time.

Shirou, Rin, and Saber walked for nearly half an hour, Rin gathering her thoughts and plans for the upcoming battles as the drew closer to Sakura's neighbourhood. Berserker, Gilgamesh, Lancer, and now whatever Zouken Matou had in store. It likely involved Sakura, and this troubled Rin nearly more than she could bear. Fortunately, Rider seemed uncompromisingly loyal to Rin's little sister. Not even Zouken Matou could easily deal with a servant…correct?

'So, Sakura's grandfather is some kind of mage as well?' Shirou rounded a corner with Rin, the trio making their way into a nearby subdivision that contained many larger-than-average houses. Near the middle of the street was the Matou's manor. Perhaps it was due to the overcast sky threatening to rain at any moment, but Rin felt a sense of dread as she approached the place. She had always been wary of it, but now she was being forced to confront a young girl's fear.

'Not just any mage, Emiya-kun. Like my own family, the Matou line is considered one of the most powerful and influential in the world. There's a reason for that…no matter how grotesque we may discover it to be.'

'So, that's why Shinji and Sakura got dragged into this…' Shirou uttered.

'Yes…' There was no need to correct him at this moment. The truth was up to Sakura to reveal, as far as Rin was concerned.

_'Master? Your mana feed is spiking. Are you unwell?'_

_I'll be fine, Saber._

_'Naturally. For I am by your side.'_

_Yeah…That's right._

Rin pushed through the elaborate gated entrance and made her way to the front door. She knocked a couple of times and then waited, well aware of the fact that there would likely be no answer.

'I guess we'll have to come back later.' Shirou sighed, obviously frustrated.

Rin almost laughed, but then simply used a minor Gandr spell to break the lock and allow herself in. The fact there was no Bounded Field was telling. The place was vacated, but it could still perhaps lead to some clues regarding Sakura's current whereabouts.

'Are you serious?' Shirou looked hesitant, but he wasn't exactly vetoing the idea either.

'Come on. We don't have a lot of time.'

'Master.' Saber said simply.

'I know. This place reeks.'

'It just smells musty to me.' Shirou said upon entering.

Rin sighed.

'No. The air's heavy. Don't you feel it? It wasn't like this the last time we were here. Something's changed.' Rin's chest tightened, and she forced herself forward. The front hall stabbed at a moment in the deep alcoves of her memory. Was this where they had parted? Was it a nightmare Rin had conjured in desperation? She hadn't seen Sakura for years thereafter. Her hair had turned a different shade of brown, an abnormal tone of violet found within more than a few strands. Her eyes became distant. Her voice turned breathy and cold. Rin swallowed, unwilling to show any sort of fear with Shirou so close.

'I guess something is definitely off with this place…' Shirou admitted.

Rin passed through the shaded main hall and ascended the stairs. It was dark, but the scarce light from outside seeping through the mostly drawn curtains was enough. The house was empty, but it hadn't been for too long. Lingering remnants of mana tingled within the construct. Rin could just barely sense it. She decided to extract more information from the last person Sakura had likely been in contact with.

'Emiya-kun. I must ask: in your honest opinion, has Sakura been acting…abnormal lately?'

Shirou hesitated to answer, and that was nearly enough for Rin.

'She's been…mostly fine.'

'What do you mean by "mostly"?' Rin pried.

She gave the boy a chance to gather his thoughts as she glanced around the hall of the second floor, noting candlelight coming from one of the rooms. Rin entered the area, but only found an office completely cleared out save for some books, an empty desk, and a chair. Everything was expensive. The fact a candle had been left lit was odd, but Rin saw nothing of value otherwise.

Finally, Shirou responded.

'She's been having small mood swings over the last couple of days. It mostly happens at night, near bedtime. Sometimes she's feverish, and other times she's…er…'

Rin nodded to herself, flickering images of what she personally was forced to do for her sister bringing heat to her face.

'She, perhaps, demands sexual stimulation from you?'

Shirou laughed, clearly unsettled by discussing as much.

'That's kind of a weird way of putting it, but…yeah.'

'And she doesn't seem like herself?' Rin showed consideration for Shirou by glossing over the details of his intimate involvement with Sakura. Rin didn't _love_ the idea of her sister being so sexually active, but she likely didn't have a say in the matter…

'A bit, but she's still definitely Sakura, just…projecting her emotions a lot more than usual. She says there's something in her that feeds on mana, and because of her contract with Rider, she sometimes needs…er…help.'

'She's spared you the details.' Rin suspected. She had a very basic idea of what the Matous were capable of based on history books in relation to the great families, but the finer details continued to elude her. Did her father have any idea? Had he willingly given Sakura away knowing the extent of the horrors the Matous were capable of? It was an age-old question that continued to haunt Rin. 'Do Rider or Archer say anything about Sakura's "needs" or her personality shifts?'

'Rider doesn't say much, as always. But apparently, she has her own method for helping Sakura sometimes, because I'm not exactly bursting with mana either. I'm guessing it's a master-servant thing.'

Again, Rin kept her interpretation of that information to herself. Based on what she knew about Rider, she suspected the servant wasn't hesitating to relieve Sakura of her discomfort as well, and there was only one truly effective way for the Rider to do so…

'Archer, on the other hand, seems to be on edge. He keeps his distance from her, which is a little strange for him. I mean, he's pretty reclusive usually, but…'

While listening to Shirou, Rin pushed open the door that was clearly marked as Sakura's room only to find a completely dishevelled bed splattered in blood and surrounded by ash. An obvious splash of more crimson fluid was sprayed across the wall from the point of seeming origin, where the killing blow had obviously occurred. The smell hit the group's noses first, but then Saber entered ahead of everyone else, observing every nook and cranny as closely as she could undaunted.

'W-what the hell is this!?' Shirou stammered. His voice was strained, as though his throat was being crushed.

'This…is what I was afraid of.' Rin barely spoke above a whisper. These were surely the remains of Shinji Matou, but Shirou didn't need to know that. She could spare him that mortification as well. The ashes of Shinji were due to his own lust and crazed jealousy, more than likely. Sakura had finally snapped under his pressure, and it hadn't ended well for the arrogant boy. Zouken was surely the one who disposed of the body completely. Leaving not a trace to be properly investigated.

'What do you mean, Tohsaka-san?' Shirou pressed. 'What happened here? Was Sakura hurt…? I swear…!'

'I don't have the answers, Emiya-kun.' Rin reacted more curtly than she intended, stress overriding her ability to properly conduct herself. 'All I know for certain is that something may be very wrong with Sakura. We need to continue looking. There's nothing left here to help us find her.' Rin finished her analysis. 'I don't want to stay any longer than I have to.'

Shirou grunted, pivoting in front of Rin and grabbing her shoulders.

'What aren't you telling me?' He demanded to know, fire unlike anything Rin had seen before in the young man's eyes. Her mouth trembled, her mind searching for an appropriate reply before Saber swiftly dislodged the boy, lightly shoving him away with enough force to discourage any further outbursts.

'We may have a truce, Emiya-kun, but that gives you no right to handle my master in such a way. Stay your hand.'

'…Sorry.' Shirou shook his head. 'This is just…' He looked around the room again, coughing suddenly into his hand. 'D-did…did Sakura do this?'

Rin's eyes widened. Shirou wasn't a complete idiot after all. No. Of course, not. Rin had to assume even he could see the glimpses of Sakura's descent into a madness that was years in the making. What other result was there for one bred by Zouken Matou? Damn it…

'I'm not certain.' Rin lied willingly. 'But we might learn more if we continue exploring the manor. Is that alright, Emiya-kun?'

Shirou took one more look around the room, breathing out deeply with his hands on his hips. He pushed his fingers through his hair and met Rin's eyes once more, searching her with that earnest yearning she had once found so attractive.

'Okay. Lead the way.'

'Thank-you.' Rin didn't waste time making her way out of the room, the space, perhaps, a perfect reflection of her sister's mind. From a distance, it might appear normal enough, but upon further prying, it could be very easily discerned that insanity loomed close. Ash. Blood. Death…

'Where to now?' Shirou seemed hesitant to ask.

'The basement.' Rin felt her throat tighten; her nerves shaken. It was one thing to hear Rider vaguely explain what happened to Shinji, it was quite another to view the brutal scene of the murder firsthand. Sakura had killed Shinji. He was dead. Rin knew him better than she ever wanted to, and he was gone forever – burnt to ash by his own grandfather…

'The basement? This place has one?' Shirou's own voice sounded strained. The Matou manor had that kind of effect, it would seem.

'I'm somewhat assuming, but most mages prefer to have a dedicated place for practising their craft, so, I'd be surprised if there _wasn't_ such a place in a manor this large.' Rin swallowed, almost hoping she was wrong for once. She didn't have extensive knowledge on the Matous, considering they kept the finer details of their Magecraft infamously secretive, but she was aware that whatever had been done to Sakura was horrid enough to make her almost a stranger to Rin the moment the girls saw one another again years later. She almost prayed her sister had been spared from the worst of the Matou's rituals, but deep in her heart, Rin knew that such optimistic thinking was foolish at best.

It didn't take the older Tohsaka girl long to find a somewhat out of place door on the first floor. Granted, it was likely concealed by some form of illusionary spell in the past, but such precautions were long abandoned. Zouken Matou had been preparing for this war since the last, surely. Rin progressively believed he was becoming her most lethal opponent, and he wasn't even a direct participant. If Rin's worst fears were realized, the current Grail War could become tainted by one man's unending quest for supremacy and immortality. With decades to prepare, what could Rin do against such a foe?

'Master?' Saber called out to her, the king's voice reaffirming that Rin was anything _but_ powerless in this moment. Still, she hesitated at the door, feeling Saber's hand touch her shoulder.

 _'I am with you, Rin. Let us continue to pursue this challenge you have faced for far too long.'_ She spoke so that only her master could hear. It helped enough for Rin to turn the squeaky handle and push.

Immediately, all party members covered their noses and mouths, the stench was so strong. The air itself had a mist of green circulating within it, while the remnants of a very old and deadly ritual oozed from the pores of the construct that looked more like a dungeon meant for imprisonment and isolated, psychological torture than any mage's basement Rin could conjure in her mind.

'Oh, my God…! What the hell is this place?' Shirou gasped.

Rin felt her eyes burning, but she pressed on, carefully descending the stone stairs until she reached the main area of the gruesome chamber. Covering nearly the entirety of the enormous floor space was a crude glyph that was fading, yet still somehow contained glimmers of dark magic. All over the remaining space appeared to be blemished marks of foreign blood, remnants of green and yellow barely retaining the otherwise muddied stains.

'…Be cautious, Master.' Saber urged.

Rin could hear her servant, yet she was focused on the various, nearly decayed, dead carcasses of what looked like oversized leeches, but far more malevolent in appearance. Guck from the said mana syphons stuck to Rin's shoes like gum, and she inched closer to the middle of the glyph where she found a virtually indiscernible, discolored outline of a small humanoid shape, as if the tiny body was spirited away. There was not enough concrete evidence, but Rin was no idiot, and it didn't take a genius to ascertain that this was more than likely where her sister had been held captive and…a-and…!

'Erk…! Mmph…!'

Rin covered her mouth, forcing back the urge to vomit. Her mind was too detailed at times. The images that flashed through her brain made her gut wretch. Her sister…! Her poor, poor sister…! She had been through a living hell…!

'Master…!' Saber was at Rin's side, comforting her with a gentle touch to her shoulder.

'Tohsaka-san…' Shirou muttered in a rare moment of building fury, following Rin and Saber to where she knelt. 'You're not going to tell me this has to do with Sakura as well, are you?'

Rin stood up, crossing her arms and steadying her composure as elegantly as possible. She wouldn't lie to herself. Sakura was more involved with the current war than she would ever hope her to be. Her instincts told Rin that her little sister was more than just another master. Whatever Zouken was planning, it was going to shift everything onto a dark and dangerous path, of this there was no room for doubt now. Sakura needed to be found immediately. The chills that covered Rin's body urged her to find her sister this instant. No more hesitating. If Rin didn't act, she might lose Sakura for good.

'What precisely is this, Master?' Saber breathed, the disgust on her gorgeous visage obvious.

'The worst sort of tampering.' Rin breathed, her bottom lip trembling. 'If my guess is correct, Sakura was forced to become an individual with mana circuits far exceeding her original design. She was already born with above average talent, but this…this only sought to guarantee her potential as a vessel for the Grail.'

'Pardon…?' Saber questioned, a blip of agony filling her tone.

'A vessel? But…isn't the Grail just some kind of cup?' Shirou crossed his arms. Even with his limited knowledge, he seemed to understand that this was very bad news.

'The Grail as a cup is only figurative. Typically, the Einzberns create a homunculus that is destined to fulfill the role of a vessel, but Zouken Matou clearly had his own plan. The Grail is an entity without form. Every war offers up an individual to house the omniscient force of the Grail. Sakura has been artificially manipulated to be among the contenders for the honour.'

'Zouken Matou…He's Sakura's grandfather though, so – ' Shirou's eyes were searching, his brain consuming all this incredible information before he lifted a hand, touching his head as if hearing a sound nobody else could.

'Wait.' Shirou stared at the ground, explaining himself. 'Archer says he sees something.'

Rin held her breath. She prayed it was her sister and that she was unharmed. If she could at least get to her, Rin would protect her with everything she had until this war was over.

'He says Sakura is in the forest near Einzbern Castle and is fighting someone. We need to go! Now!'

'Understood.' Rin nodded to Saber.

'Allow me, Master. I will take you both post haste!'

It was time. The final days of the fifth Holy Grail War were here. Rin could feel it. If Zouken Matou was making a move, it meant there was little risk involved anymore. Rin steadied her nerves and prepared for the brutal battles ahead. So long as she had Saber at her side, she wouldn't fear the darkness before her…


	43. Chapter 43

Saber leapt above and through the city as fast as she could with two masters in tow. It was nearing evening, and the overcast helped conceal the bizarre movement of the masters and servant. Rooftops and high altitudes remained the main point of contact before the incredible warrior displayed her ability to traverse the sky with amplified physical prowess. Although Saber would never admit it, she was demanding her fair share of mana to perform such a feat; surely hauling two masters in either arm a task for even the great king. She slung Shirou over her left shoulder as though she were a firefighter making a rescue, while she managed to cradle Rin close to her chest with the other arm, the young woman doing everything in her power to relieve her servant of whatever weight she could.

 _'You are nervous, Master.'_ Saber spoke quietly into Rin's mind. Perhaps she could feel the stress leaking through Rin's tight grip.

 _Is it that obvious?_ Rin admitted.

_'No, but I pride myself in knowing you rather well at this point, so, it is clear to me and me alone.'_

_…I'm scared of what we'll find and how it might change the war completely._

_'A valid concern.'_

_I'm scared I won't be able to save her…again._

_'If it is any consolation, Rin, know that you command the most powerful of servants. There is little that I shouldn't be able to overpower, especially considering the ritual we enacted last night.'_

_R-right…_

That was another matter entirely. One Rin just didn't have time to deal with right now. She prayed she _would_ get the chance to have a proper talk with Saber concerning her reservations, but considering the potential fight they were quickly approaching, the morbid part of Rin's line of thinking attempted to lure her in with the notion that such a conversation might never come to pass…and it was terrifying to consider.

_'Rin…?'_

_It's nothing. Let's just find Sakura. I can feel the improvement in our link, but I'd rather not go in blind just yet. Getting Sakura out of whatever predicament she's in is our primary goal._

_'Consider it done, Rin. However, I predict we may find ourselves dueling Berserker, and considering the anomalies of this war, it might be best to deal with him now while we still understand the proceedings of the fight before us.'_

A sound evaluation, and one Rin seconded without hesitation. Other than Gilgamesh, Berserker was the biggest threat, and removing him from the board would be massive in ensuring Rin and Saber moved forward in the war…and perhaps had another day or two together.

_'On an…unrelated note, Master.'_

_Yes?_

_'I…do not know how to explain it, but due to this boy's close proximity, I cannot deny that I feel a semblance of melancholic longing.'_

_What?_ Rin snapped flatly.

_'Please do not think anything of it. But do recall the prior discussion. I know not what this means, but it is surely proof that this boy might have some connection to the previous war, no? Excalibur's existence within me trembles, and I…'_

_Let's just focus on the task at hand, okay?_ Rin knew she was being unreasonable, and would owe Saber an apology later, perhaps, but she was already perturbed by the fact Shirou was being handled in any way by _her_ lover. Such talk was too lethal for such a fresh understanding of feelings.

_'Indeed. Forgive my distraction.'_

_No. No, it's fine. I'll talk to him later. Promise._

_'Thank-you.'_

Once Saber made it to the forest's entrance, she placed both Shirou and Rin down, allowing her armour to engulf her body in a blinding golden light. The temperature had dropped notably, and Rin could almost feel the ancient magic that coursed through the area that engulfed the Einzbern's territory. This was Berserker's home turf. Rin didn't favour the cruel reality, but the possibility of Sakura being in danger didn't give her leave to hesitate whatsoever.

'Archer said he's coming our way in a second.' Shirou sounded serious, oddly quiet the entire trip. He zipped up his jacket, staring into the darkness of the forest with a resolve Rin didn't find unattractive.

'Is there an update?' Rin fidgeted with her pigtails in irritation, needing to know Sakura was okay. She was picturing the worst-case scenario, and the images of the Matou basement were haunting no matter how diligently the mage attempted to steel her emotions.

'…Nothing yet. Just that we need to hurry. Sakura has Rider with her, but even she's keeping her distance, which is not good.'

'Damn it…' Rin huffed, but then a hand found her own, and Saber silently clutched her, staring into Rin's eyes with sincere commitment.

'I am here, Master. All shall be well.'

Rin hated that part of her was worried what Shirou thought of the interaction, but thankfully, Archer soon appeared, coming out of his astral form. Saber released Rin's hand then, either consciously aware of the distress her master was under, or more so interested in what the other servant had to say. Either way, despite her frustration caused from Saber's comments about Shirou now, more than ever, Rin found herself watching Archer with a bizarre notion of intrigue, his presence causing her chest to tighten and a strange semblance of sadness to overtake her mind.

'What's the situation?' Saber demanded of the man. He glanced in Rin's direction for a moment, and then addressed the other servant more casually than his words might properly demand.

'I recommend we simply allow the ensuing confrontation to occur and deal with the remaining players. I personally would prefer _not_ to get in that girl's way when she is in such a state.'

'You mean Sakura?' Rin crossed her arms as she stepped closer to the red-clad warrior. He eyed her once more, but then looked away, as if staring into the darkness and seeing what caused even him so much hesitation.

'She is willing to engage with Berserker and the child for whatever purpose. Rider marches alongside her as though there is no other choice. She has seemingly lost all reason.'

'Then we talk her back down. Nothing's changed.' Shirou huffed, moving closer to the entrance of the forest.

'Your method of "talking" requires the privacy of a bedroom, does it not, boy? Other than what I possibly observed to be an abandoned shack of some descript, there is no such lodgings available within the immediate radius.'

'I can calm Sakura down without _that_ for a bit, Archer. Just take us to her.'

'Again, I would prefer not to.' Archer refused stubbornly. 'This has been a long time coming and you know it. We've lost her, and if we approach that girl now, unprepared and unclear of what she's capable of, we'll surely lose one or more of us as well.'

'Then I'll go alone.' Shirou was already leaving, but Rin stopped him, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket.

'Don't be an idiot, Emiya-kun!' She hissed in annoyance. 'I'm concerned about Sakura as well, so, Saber and I will come with you if Archer truly intends on running with his tail between his legs.'

'Tch. Such obvious provoking will not change my mind, Mas – ' Archer stopped midsentence, and Rin's eyes widened as she looked to him, the tall man turning away so that his face was hidden. 'So be it.' He swiftly changed the subject. 'Other than Assassin, I am the most capable servant when it comes to recon. At least allow me to guide us properly so as to avoid a direct confrontation we have no hope of winning.'

'I doubt such a battle exists.' Saber chuckled. 'Not anymore, at the very least.'

'Hmph. So, something _has_ changed about you? Not ideal…' Archer muttered, taking the lead and likely assuming the rest of the group to follow considering how quickly he began to traverse within the Einzbern's forest.

_'He almost called you Master, Rin.'_

_I…I know._

_'Why?'_

_That I_ don't _know._

_'…A subject for another time?'_

_Yes._

It stirred Rin's heart more than she preferred. Archer calling her "Master". Why did it feel so familiar and…right? She adored Saber. Summoning Saber into her life was the best turn of circumstances Rin could have ever hoped for. Archer was a dreadful, arrogant, deceitful, and potentially even treacherous man. How could the Tohsaka heir feel anything but disdain toward him? Yet, the pull she had experienced upon immediately meeting him had only gotten stronger, and Saber claimed a similar tug toward Shirou, even going so far as to suggest the boy had some form of link to her summoning from the previous war.

What the hell was going on? Logically, Rin might suggest that she and Shirou had brought forth incorrect servants, both destined to harness the power of the other's heroic legend. But how did that make sense? They summoned at different times, did they not? The Grail couldn't possibly have made such an error unless the summoning of both individuals had been done at the _exact_ same moment, and even that would be difficult to do on purpose let alone by accident.

The young Tohsaka heir shook her head as she and the rest of her small party delved deeper into the forest, thunder cracking overhead and a low rumble filtering through the ground beneath them.

'Hm. We're about to hear him.' Archer spoke quietly and, as if responding with perfect timing, Berserker's unmistakable howl pierced the air around everyone, circulating through the forest and ricocheting off every tree in an unsettling manner.

'Move faster.' Shirou grunted. Surprisingly, Archer did just that, perhaps now confident he could do so without being easily traced considering the projected confrontation was about to occur.

'Sakura…' Rin bit at her lip, imagining her little sister and Rider standing before the incredible, godly might that was Illya's Berserker. Images of Crest Worms infiltrated Rin's mind then, and she gasped, Saber's grip finding her arm.

'We will save her, Rin. Come.'

The group proceeded swiftly, Archer leading the way and Saber bringing up the rear. Berserker's growl grew closer, the successive clanging of weapons indicating a battle had started. Rin was forced to begin covering her ears, the anxiety she felt mixed with the sounds of the most threatening servant in the war not helping her own state of mind. The deeper they all proceeded into the forest, the darker it became, and soon, the pitter-patter of a storm began. Rain fell softly, for the most part, with a low rumble of thunder threatening in conjunction with another outburst from Berserker, this one notably smaller than the previous two.

'This is the worst.' Rin openly complained. It was almost comedically dramatic, as if the Grail itself was orchestrating the grand encounter.

'Nearly there – ' Archer began, but when Berserker screamed once more, it was so loud and bloodcurdling the entire party stopped their advance, the two masters both grunting in discomfort as they blocked their ears from the horrid, nightmarish noise.

Without another word, Archer launched himself from the group, his incredible speed propelling his form directly toward the source of the strange shift in Berserker's call, his presence disappearing into the darkness of the trees.

'Fear…?' Saber whispered.

'Archer! Wait!' Shirou dashed after his servant, also becoming engulfed by the forest.

'We need to go, too.' Rin knew there was no other path. She started forward as well, but her legs were heavy, and her breaths were coming in sharp gasps of air. She clutched at her chest, and old, terrible memories of guilt and shame weighed her down, the rain proceeding to grow heavier alongside her emotional burden.

'Bravely forward we march no matter what challenge seeks to break our will, Rin.' Saber supported her master, and the two women soon were jogging, Rin's body still lead, but her heart absorbing the courage her glorious servant imparted upon her.

'Why would Berserker, of all servants, be scared?' Rin huffed, her mind working through too many scenarios for her muddled nerves to handle.

'For better or worse, I believe we are about to find out.'

Saber was right, of course, to an extent. In all eventuality, Rin and her servant soon caught up with Archer and Shirou, a small opening in the forest clearly indicating where the battle had begun and ended. The ground was in an upheaval, and Rin scanned the area hastily, noting Rider and Shirou kneeling next to Sakura's form, her body flat and unmoving upon the earth as the rain fell over her.

With a whimper, Rin stumbled to her sister, choking back the tears that insisted on building within her eyes as she too knelt next to her.

'She's just unconscious.' Shirou reported, his voice heavy and low.

'Berserker retreated.' Archer was looking into the forest, as if waiting for the colossal beast to return. 'The woman won't tell me why, although even a fool, at this point, could determine the cause.'

'Rider.' Rin implored, sick of the questions, assumptions, and terrible scenarios her imagination wouldn't let go of concerning her little sister. 'What happened?'

'…We must return home.' Rider simply stated, blood dripping from her mouth and obvious cuts about her distractingly perfect body. She had evidently dueled with Berserker, on some level, but it couldn't have lasted long before…Sakura stepped in?

'I understand that, but we have Archer and Saber prepared to take down Berserker _now_. Are you telling me we shouldn't?'

Rider was, as always, unreadable behind her visor.

'Please.' The servant refused to give further specifics, and thus, Rin was stuck at a crossroad.

'What should we do, Saber?' Rin decided to seek counsel from the one person she trusted above all others, at this point.

'I can answer that.' Archer turned, his arms crossed and his glare amidst the fading remnants of daylight within the growing storm more lethal than ever. 'Kill the girl.'

'Archer!' Shirou hissed.

'We're not doing that.' Rin refused outright.

'We humour the whims of that _thing_ any longer and we won't have the same luxury of retreating the way even Berserker did when whatever she is hosting decides to kill us all. Tell me I'm wrong, Rider. Tell me that girl is more human than not at this point.' Archer stepped closer, and Rin could tell he was dead serious.

As outrageous as his proposition was, Rin also couldn't deny the reasoning. If Sakura _wasn't_ her sister, would she still so instinctively want to oppose the warrior's suggestion? She had personally caught a glimpse of a strange _presence_ within Sakura. Had Zouken truly somehow managed to create some form of vessel for the Grail? As the war moved forward, was this _thing_ Archer remained ever cautious of growing in its madness? All speculation still, but whatever the head of the Matou family was planning for Sakura, Rin would bet her entire collection of gems and jewels that it wasn't virtuous, by any stretch of the imagination.

'She is my master.' Rider stood up, her dagger and chain manifesting in her hands. 'And you shall not touch her.'

'You wouldn't win in your state.' Archer chuckled.

'Yet I would.' Saber stepped forward, and Rin knew she did so for her.

'It's not happening and you know it, Archer.' Rin joined her servant, staring down the man. 'Shirou would readily use his final Command Seal to protect her. Stop playing the villain. You're better than that.'

'Am I?' Archer smirked, but then his expression seemed to soften as he searched Rin once more, barely hiding his intrigue.

'Archer.' Saber spoke up, irritation in her voice.

'Hmph. So be it. This "war" is a farce either way. I will continue playing this ridiculous game for the time being. What choice do I have?'

'Thank-you.' Rin breathed out, addressing her servant again. 'I _do_ believe we should still confront Berserker here and now, but it would mean leaving my sister in Rider's care while she's injured. That doesn't sit well with me.'

'Thus, the only option for pursuing our foe at present is to separate. Not ideal.' Saber confirmed.

Rin glanced back to her sister, two pieces of her persona vying for superiority as she weighed her options. If she was half the mage her father was, she would pursue Berserker here and now, leaving Sakura and whomever else wished to stay behind. The moment Berserker was out of the picture, Rin practically guaranteed herself a solid chance at winning the war – even _if_ Gilgamesh wanted to try Saber again. With Archer presently willing to help Saber fight the legendary beast that was Berserker, there was an even better chance of coming away from the confrontation victorious. Tokiomi Tohsaka would have discarded those no longer useful to him to reach his ultimate goal.

However, with Rin's ambitions changed so drastically thanks to the feelings she and Saber had finally confirmed, was putting her servant in harm's way really her best course of action? Would it be so terrible to enjoy _one_ more night with Saber before effectively ending the war by taking down Berserker?

Logic versus emotion. Ever the Tohsaka heir's own personal struggle. Why couldn't she be as cold as her father, at times? He would be utterly embarrassed on so many levels…

'I…think we've done enough for today.' Rin finally concluded, a wave of affection fluttering through her mana lines as though Saber wasn't altogether upset, thankfully.

'Agreed.' The King of Knights seconded. 'Sakura-san needs to be comforted, and although I would gladly challenge Berserker on my own, promising victory by accepting the assistance of both Archer _and_ Rider is the better method of attack. Additionally, fighting in such weather is far from ideal, and when one mistake could cost us the war, I am hardly willing to take that risk.'

 _'Not when your success is at stake, Rin.'_ Saber added privately, almost causing the mage to blush.

Shirou was already picking Sakura up, cradling her in his arms lovingly.

'I'm glad we're on the same page, Tohsaka-san. I wasn't going to allow Archer to leave my side anyway. Not when Sakura is like this and needs help.'

'Right…' Rin grimaced. "Needed help" meaning sex. What had happened to her poor sister that she had to endure such a seemingly unhinged lifestyle that forced the once tentative Sakura Matou into some sort of vexatious role? The older sister had somewhat gotten her answer from Zouken Matou's manor, and thus, she decidedly put her foot down once more.

'Saber and I will accompany you back to your place, Emiya-kun. Sakura's state is worse than ever, as Archer has pointed out, and I want to ensure she is safe for the night. My command of support spells far exceeds your own, so, if she needs higher level assistance, I'd rather be immediately present.'

'Er…' Shirou was obviously hesitant, and his embarrassment only served to cause Rin discomfort that didn't need to be revealed.

'I-I'm well aware of what you need to do! I'm _not_ implying any support in _that_ scenario, got it?'

'Oh! Okay! Good…' Shirou laughed nervously.

'I'm speaking of the nighttime and potential side effects this most recent fit might bring about. I'd like to monitor Sakura prior to deciding how we will return to confront Berserker come the morrow. Is this acceptable, Archer?'

'…So be it.' The man stepped forward, nodding to Rider. 'Give the girl to her servant. I don't like the feeling this forest is giving me. Let's abandon the mission now if we're going to.'

'Very well.' Saber took Rin into her arms.

'Ignore my drowned rat look.' Rin sighed in annoyance, the rain picking up even more.

_'You're more than aware that your brilliance mocks any attempt to thwart the natural allure I feel toward your person, Rin.'_

'Jeez…' The master groaned, tightening her hold around Saber's neck.

In another moment, the three pairs of masters and servants were gone from the forest that effectively protected the Einzbern's castle, only a lone, cloaked being remaining within the shadows of the foliaged space, prepared to share the titillating information he had just learned with his equally devious master.


	44. Chapter 44

Arriving back at Shirou's manor gave Rin mixed feelings. She was happy to be close to Sakura considering her sister's potentially problematic state of mind, yet she couldn't help but recall the overly bizarre, frightfully real nightmare she had experienced in this same space when Saber had been captured. It was bad enough the older sister had been forced to perform sexual acts with her sibling in order to calm her mana circuits, but add to the discomfort with a bizarre scenario that hinted at group play of an equally deviant kind and Rin had more and more reason to struggle with Sakura's presence in her life.

Thankfully, Rin didn't feel nearly as alone as she did during her initial stay, and that was, of course, due to her servant's presence as of this moment.

The party of six individuals arrived at Shirou's manor with the storm torrentially downpouring and swiftly soaking them all before they could find refuge in the young man's inherited estate. Shirou quickly turned on the lights and retrieved towels for everyone, taking Sakura from Rider thereafter and relaying instructions as he proceeded to the washroom, presumably.

'Sorry, Tohsaka-san. Saber. I'm going to quickly rinse Sakura off and get her changed first. You're more than welcome to use the bath or shower after me, okay? I shouldn't be long. Do you mind helping, Rider?'

Without a word, Rider followed, and Shirou could only be heard shuffling about deeper in the house, shutting a door to give himself, Sakura, and Rider the necessary privacy.

Rin, remaining just past the front entrance and in the main living quarters of the building, noted how Archer made himself scarce, disappearing into his astral form and possibly from the living room altogether, leaving Rin with her own servant, the woman offering to take her master's towel.

'Allow me, Rin.'

'Thanks.'

Saber helped dab the water dripping down Rin's face, rubbing her head gently to get the damp hair under control. The act gave the younger girl goosebumps, and she was able to finally breathe out with some level of relief, the majority of her day proving excessively stressful up until now.

Rin's ears perked the moment she heard someone approaching again, and when Saber stepped back a bit, she was able to see Shirou with a pile of clothes in his hands. He grinned shyly; his auburn hair messy due to the rather intense attention he had surely given his soaked head.

'Here are some shirts and shorts from Sakura's dresser. You can both use the spare room you had last time, okay, Tohsaka-san?'

'Sure.' Rin nodded, taking the pile of clothes and forcing herself to be kind despite her pride bucking at the idea of owing Shirou anything, strangely enough. 'Thank-you, Emiya-kun.'

'Not a big deal. We're in this together, right? Anyway, I want to make sure Sakura's okay. She seems to be sleeping soundly, all things considered, so, Rider and I are hoping to get her to bed sooner than later.'

'Oh. That's good.' Rin didn't like the hypocritical relief that washed over her nerves. It hardly sounded like Sakura would be engaging in any "strenuous" activities tonight, then. That made sense.

'Yeah. But make yourselves at home! There's food in the fridge, drinks; all that. I'll be back in a bit.'

'Hm.' Rin affirmed with a slight nod once more. The moment her comrade was on his way again, Saber glanced around the living space, humming with approval.

'A more traditional housing for the eastern side of the world, I see. It has a unique appeal, doesn't it? The open facing kitchen, the large communal dining area. I do not mind this.'

'There is something strangely comforting about it, I'll give you that.'

Saber gave the kitchen a lingering glance, but then brought her focus back to Rin, smiling gently.

'Show me to this "spare room" you made use of, Master.'

'It's over here.' Rin led Saber to the space, sliding the door aside to let the servant in before shutting it once more. Again, Saber observed the area with some intrigue, nodding to herself.

'Hm. Even the flooring has a rather different feel to it. This form of architecture is not as commonly used now?'

'It's not as _common_ , no, but still around. My father preferred a western aesthetic, as you could surely tell.'

'Indeed.' Saber pushed against the walls, tracing her fingers along the surface. 'Hm. I fear these would not withstand a severe amount of force.'

'Well, I don't think that was the point…' Rin chuckled weakly, her ability to be overly enthusiastic about anything impossible with so many swirling thoughts in her brain. Archer. Shirou. Saber. Sakura. Each occupied a very particular facet of her analytical mind, and she couldn't stop it from overworking to the point of fatigue.

The young woman started by peeling her shirt off, the material sticking to her skin uncomfortably.

'Ugh.' Rin huffed, tossing the clothing to the side. Perhaps her agitation had something to do with her physical state as well. She was quick to discard her bottom layers as well, tactfully using her towel to conceal her body soon thereafter.

'Hm?' Saber made a sound, allowing her clothing to fully evaporate in a glimmer of gold. She stood before Rin completely nude prior to wrapping her form in a towel as well. It was only a glimpse, but the master's pulse spiked, and she knew Saber likely felt it.

'Are you suddenly shy around me, Rin?'

The honest answer was "yes", because they weren't in the dark anymore, and Rin was struggling with her desires, and she cared so much about Saber but her damn pride was creating a wall, and she was scared for Sakura, and Shirou was having sex with her sister frequently, and that annoyed her for some reason when it shouldn't because Rin had Saber and she was perfect and any day now she could lose her and this war was so messed up and Zouken was terrifying and Berserker ran away from Sakura Rin was sure because something is inside Sakura which was even more obvious now when Archer proposed to kill her and…

'Rin…' Saber touched Rin's shoulders, holding her tight. 'Talk to me, Master. Your mana is erratic at best currently, and this day has clearly taken its toll on you. I am here, my lady.'

Rin sought sanctuary in Saber's eyes, but part of her held the Tohsaka heir back, her survival instincts telling her learning to rely _too_ much on this dream before her was a risky game. Nonetheless, as always, Arturia Pendragon's emerald irises drew her in, and Rin felt her emotions fluctuate wildly against all logical reason.

'I know you are…' Rin affirmed. 'There's just…a lot to work through right now, and I think I need to get into some dry clothes first.'

'True.' Saber agreed, stepping back from Rin. 'Would you like some privacy, then?'

'What?' Rin hated the thought of somehow offending the woman before her.

'You tensed when I touched you, and you hesitated to remove your undergarments in my presence despite your most recent claim of discomfort. Both pieces of evidence, alongside other hints – however subtle – have led me to believe you struggle with our current association in the public eye…perhaps even in relation to your own perception of our affections and what they truly mean.'

'T-that's not it entirely…' Rin tried to maintain her haughty persona, but it was crumbling before Saber, and the king mercilessly went on.

'You spoke of traveling to my time last night, of valuing our infatuation above all else. Has the honeymoon of our lovemaking ended the moment reality started anew? Your logical mind does war with your emotions, yes? I am no stranger to such things. I merely wish to be made aware of how you feel here and now so I might proceed with _my_ life appropriately.' Saber had taken on a kingly, authoritative tone, her inflection leaving all fragments of humanity behind in order to perhaps protect herself and the hurt she might feel. Guilt piled upon Rin's feeble reasons to hesitate, and in the presence of such a woman – one that was willing to lower her guard and be with Rin Tohsaka on such an intimate level – why would Rin ever feel she should hesitate?

'God, this is frustrating…' Rin muttered, shaking her head. 'I'm acting like a child.'

'You are not.' Saber reassured kindly, her voice softening, thankfully. 'You are acting _human_. Forgive my somewhat abrasive questions, but I…' The king rubbed her neck, her mouth tightening in apprehension. 'I worry you might regret falling for me, for I _am_ emotionally challenged at times, and I often find myself concerned with my ability to fulfill your needs, Rin. Our current circumstances aside, I want to…be a satisfactory partner relationally for as long as possible.'

Rin couldn't control the goosebumps that prickled over her skin. Saber was just as nervous as she was. Right. This was _her_ first romantic excursion as well, wasn't it? Both women couldn't have selected worse timing, for a war needed to be fought, and the deadliest of the confrontations continued to loom over them both as they attempted to navigate this complicated minefield of adoration.

Yet, Rin had purposely decided not to progress the Grail War for this very reason. True, she felt Sakura required attention in some way, but Rin's _real_ reason for pulling back from fighting Berserker was…this. Time. Time to be with Arturia Pendragon.

'Let's use the washroom.' Rin almost demanded suddenly, shoving her ridiculous trepidations as far away from the forefront of her mind as possible. 'A good wash will help clear both our heads.'

'Together…?' Saber tugged at the towel around her chest, some blush reaching her cheeks.

'Together.' Rin grinned, and her servant also smiled.

'I would like that very much.'

Rin encouraged herself internally, and approached her king with mischievous intent, leaning in close to the other woman's ear.

'Just keep in mind these walls tend to be fairly thin, so, we need to behave ourselves.'

Disappointment appeared to flicker past Saber's enthusiastic expression, the warrior going so far as to click her tongue before responding.

'…Understood.'

This obvious deflation of intent gave Rin an incredible amount of satisfaction, and she realized how good it felt to be desired by the individual that had won her heart no matter how strange it seemed in actual reality. Every time the young mage envisioned the conversation between herself and anyone she cared about concerning her infatuation with Saber, an innate jolt of anxiety pinched at her heart. Yet, being in Saber's presence, and embracing the safety of their little world made it all too easy to submit to Rin's natural, uncontemporary preferences. This bothered the Tohsaka heir, but she supposed all she could do, for now, was relish in how she knew she felt in private rather than contest the public sphere's perspective for more time than it was worth.

Thus, Rin led Saber down the hall to the bathroom, ushering her in and telling the other woman she would be right there. With her servant situated temporarily, Rin proceeded further down the hall, knocking on the door that she presumed Shirou, Rider, and Sakura to be behind due to the soft murmuring within said room.

'Tohsaka-san?' Shirou called out softly.

'Yeah.' Rin heard the boy get up, likely coming to the door. 'Don't open it.' She hastily commanded, feeling notably underdressed with a mere towel covering her naked form beneath. 'I just wanted to let you know that Saber and I are using the bath.'

'Sounds good. We'll have a quick talk after?'

'Yes.' Rin closed her eyes for a beat. 'How is she?'

'…Fine for now.'

Rin had a distinct feeling Shirou wasn't giving her all the information, but for now, such a response would suffice. Saber was waiting for her, and the young woman's fluttering heart wouldn't let her forget that simple fact.

'Okay. Take care of her.'

'Were you and Sakura always close?' Shirou asked suddenly, stopping Rin in her tracks. He picked the most absurd times to be observant.

'…No. Only recently.'

'Any reason why? Or is just the war and stuff?'

This irritating boy. Rin huffed in exasperation.

'We'll talk later, Emiya-kun, okay? I want to take a bath now.'

'O-oh. Right. Sorry.'

Rin sighed after one more moment and then proceeded back to the washroom, closing the door behind her and finding Saber awkwardly standing amidst the variety of options available to a person upon entering. A flurry of butterflies scattered within Rin's stomach, but she maintained the persona she wished to display at times and slyly addressed her servant.

'Ah, yes. I suppose you'd be accustomed to having your attendants bathe you and all that, huh?'

'That…wasn't always the case.' Saber blushed.

'It's fine.' Rin went on, not missing a beat as she took in the setup of the space. Sakura possibly had a hand in the sheer number of body washes and hair treatments available. That was nice. Rin brought over a stool for Saber, positioning it beneath the main showerhead close to the bathtub. 'Here. Let me take care of _you_ for once.'

Saber's expression construed in objection, but when Rin glared right back at her, the king simply breathed out in defeat, well aware by now that when Rin spoke in such a way that there was too much effort required to even _possibly_ change her mind.

'…Very well.'

'Good girl. Now sit.'

Saber did as she was told, sitting so her back was to Rin. In all honesty, the younger girl was consumed by nerves, knowing what she wanted to do, but scared of proceeding without the elegance she was practically begging her shaky hands to perform. Saber's skin was so pretty, smooth, and tempting. Her tiny shoulders contrasted so wonderfully against the sheer presence she commanded when on the field of battle. She was at once the fiercest of lions yet the most beautiful of flowers. Assassin's final words echoed in Rin's mind, her desires moving in against her prior warning to Saber hypocritically.

'I'm going to remove your towel now, okay?'

'…Understood.'

Rin did so, her pulse spiking and her heart speeding up. More of Saber's body was revealed in the perfect lighting of the washroom, and Rin swallowed with some effort. The canvas that was Saber's bare back appeared, her waist and hips drawing Rin's eye right down to the curvature of her backside and all that came with it.

Rin's arousal elevated so quickly she almost groaned on the spot, a tingling sort of longing overcoming her body so prevalently it was frightening. Somehow, Rin had convinced her thoughts that maybe she _could_ separate herself from the idea of being with Saber considering the unconventional burdens such a relationship would carry with it, yet her innate lust was now present to mercilessly remind her that she could find both men _and_ women equally attractive. The night prior was no fluke. Now knowing this, Rin wondered if she could resist the urge to act on the progressively more suggestive scenarios that were playing out in her imagination as she discarded her own towel, turning on the water and making sure it was warm before beginning to wash Saber's back, impressed by the functionality of the shower head, a button upon it allowing for more pressure as required.

'Ah…' Saber let out the tiny sound of pleasure, and Rin bit down on her lip hard, practically grunting in frustration. 'That's nice, Rin.'

'Anything's better than being cold and damp, right?'

'True, but I can think of little that could compare to enjoying such a luxury with you, my lady. You spoil me.'

'…It's my pleasure, honestly.' Rin muttered shyly, lathering some soap in her hands and beginning to cleanse Saber's back with the suds, a lovely, lavender scent filling the steadily steamy room.

'Mm…' Saber leaned forward slightly, the way her body angled itself before Rin downright cruel at this point. She could see through the tiniest of glimpses the side of Saber's breasts, and the master feared she might pass out from excitement. The night before had the cover of darkness to allow the moment more privacy, but nothing was hidden now, and it was almost too much for Rin's lack of experience.

'Do you want some soap so you can do your front?'

A notable beat, with Saber's response practically making Rin's vision blur with a mixture of disbelief and anticipation.

'You have my leave to assist there as well. If my master wishes to play the part of an attendant, then follow through accordingly.'

'Oh?' Rin giggled, already lathering more soap between her hands. 'You might regret that haughty attitude.'

'I doubt it.' Saber challenged back.

Rin took a moment, and then wrapped her hands around her servant, beginning with her stomach, its muscular ripples reminding her that she was, indeed, dealing with one of the most powerful swordswomen in history. Her abdominals weren't prevalent excessively so, but upon such close contact, and without the intoxication that separated Rin's observational skills from her embracement of the moment the night before, Rin could register just how defined Saber's body was.

'Hm…' Saber released with approval once more, and Rin suddenly realized her breasts were pressed against the other woman's back, water from the shower head splashing about upon the ground nearby.

Holding her breath, Rin slowly inched her hands upward, half-expecting – and perhaps a small part of her hoping – Saber would stop her. But the king simply sat up straighter, almost leaning back into Rin so that their faces were nearly parallel.

'Are you sure…?' Rin asked Saber and herself.

'Very much so, Rin.'

The Tohsaka heir controlled her breaths, focussing her personal wishes against her father's baseless opinions, and began massaging Saber's breasts, the small, supple mounds of flesh fitting in her hands perfectly. The other woman's tight, pretty pink nipples hardened immediately between Rin's fingers, and the master could feel something within her becoming more unhinged than ever, a ravenous, practically rabid yearning clouding her perception of the events playing out in her present reality.

'A-ah…' Saber openly moaned, and Rin's body reacted in turn, a warmth building between her legs.

Needing a break before she lost control completely, Rin handled the shower head and rinsed Saber off, the sight of the soap sliding off her shimmering body and seeping into the drain satisfying all on its own.

'Okay.' Rin murmured to herself, fastening the shower head back on its clip and filling her hands with soap. 'Almost done.'

'So soon?' Saber teased, and Rin started with her stomach again, enjoying the anticipated strength it represented prior to moving down to her hips and splitting her focus over both of her servant's legs. These too were firm and defined, and Rin reached to the other woman's knees before pulling back and stroking with purpose no fewer than two more times.

Another rinse, with Saber almost turning, her tone seductive and low.

'Is that it, Rin?'

Holding her air in, Rin switched objectives, taking some shampoo and filling her hands with it.

'Not quite.'

There was something almost equally intimate about kneading Saber's head, her hair bunching into a tiny mound of strands above her head so that her neck was completely exposed. How many could claim they had such an interaction with King Arthur? How many could this woman before Rin trust with such a ritual? Surely Rin's father would be _somewhat_ proud of her for earning the respect of such a servant…

'Your touch is a treasure.' Saber hummed.

'Then it's equal to the individual I serve.' Rin countered, and she thought she felt Saber shiver.

'…Continue providing me with such lines of sweet-honeyed words and I cannot promise my will strong enough to resist personal wishes in this moment.'

Rin's words were caught in her throat, conflict arising in her soul as she washed the shampoo out of Saber's golden-blonde hair. This could very well be one of her last nights with Saber. If the battles ahead went awry, would the young mage look back at her reservations in this exchange with pride or shame? Saber was real. Her father was gone. His goals and vision for Rin partially aligned with her own, but this incredible woman had changed everything, and Rin had a feeling it was for the better.

So, why did she continue to question something that was so irrefutably wonderful when compared to the life of isolation and loneliness Rin had led so far?

'Then don't.' Rin allowed herself to say.

Another beat, a soft stream of water echoing in the confined space.

'Are you certain?' Saber turned, and Rin downcast her eyes, her bangs hovering over her face but not long enough to conceal the way her entire visage turned red.

Rin nodded again, and she felt Saber's hands cradling her face.

'Then you best keep your voice down lest we alert the others.' She uttered almost as if daring Rin to do otherwise. Before giving the younger girl a chance to respond, Rin felt Saber's lips upon her own, and she was gently shifted back against the wall, the lightly running shower head ricocheting off the ground to sprinkle both girls' legs.

'Mm…!' Again, Rin was much more aware of what was happening this time around. The adrenaline and heat of the moment had dulled her senses somewhat during their first real intimate exchange, but this time, the young Tohsaka heir recognized much more clearly that she was kissing Arturia, the sensation of her wet mouth navigating Rin's own instantly maddening in the best way.

'This position proves awkward.' Saber stated in seeming frustration, and it was true, for Rin knew firsthand the flooring wasn't exactly cushioned, her knees still feeling the discomfort from attending Saber moments prior. However, before the master could reply in any way, she felt herself lifted up with a familiar ease, Saber pressing her body against Rin's own now that they were both standing, her passionate embrace continuing from before with her tongue beginning to slip into Rin's mouth.

'A-ah…!' Rin accidently released the groan, engrossed by the feeling of her moist body shifting alongside Saber's, their breasts pressed close and the sensation at her tips overwhelming as they met with her servant's own.

'How I've longed for this…' Saber whispered, freeing Rin from their deep kiss in order to slowly work her way down the mage's form, her lips appraising every inch of Rin with pecks of delight. Part of Rin felt bad, for Saber was on _her_ knees now, but more of her began to panic when she presumed where the king was going next. Was she ready for this sort of act? Would her pride allow it? Would her frustrating reservations?

Saber's fingers caressed Rin's legs until her face was almost between them, a shuddered gasp filtering out of her mouth.

'A temptation I shall no longer resist.'

'W-wait…!' Rin held Saber's head with both hands, the entirety of the scenario causing her to panic despite the evidence of her arousal Saber could clearly observe now. 'I'm not clean yet…!'

'To be shy now of all times, Rin? Entrust your remaining chastity to your king. I shall be gentle.'

She knew. Arturia knew Rin wanted this more than she didn't. No matter how desperately logic attempted to infiltrate her experience, Rin's emotions won this battle the moment her natural desires came into play. She cared about Saber. Hell, she was almost certain she loved her no matter how hesitant she thought she'd be to ever use that word in relation to anyone outside her immediate family. The woman known as Arturia Pendragon had seamlessly tore down the walls Rin had built around her heart when so many others had failed up until this moment.

Rin didn't believe in soulmates, or destiny, or the red string of fate that was so popular among her peers. But the way she and Saber had grown to care so viciously for one another within a short period of time certainly raised some questions concerning such things…

Therefore, Rin leaned into the washroom wall, closed her eyes, nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, and waited until a warmth found its way between her legs and tenderly began to caress her womanhood with more care and consideration than she could have imagined this scenario resulting in.

'Hah…' Rin gasped, Saber's tongue teasing her wet crevice. 'Oh, God…'

Saber adjusted Rin's right leg so that it rested over and upon her left shoulder, exposing herself even further and allowing Saber better access to her overly sensitive form.

'Sweet nectar…' Saber cooed, increasing her rhythm as Rin's hips began to sway subtly forward.

'Oh…!' The master groaned, submitting to the trance of lust. 'A-ah…ah…'

Saber, as expected, learned quickly, and reacted in accordance to Rin's movements and sounds. She became more vivacious with every escalation in Rin's voice, the young mage's eyes rolling back dumbly and her mouth becoming lazy as she began massaging her own breasts, the combination of stimulation from every angle beyond any personal session she had ever engaged in.

Soon, Saber replaced her tongue with her fingers, teasing Rin cruelly by never pushing in too far. It was near torture, yet the Tohsaka heir saw it also as the point of no return. If she allowed this, there was no going back. She couldn't claim ignorance or innocence. If her father were to interrogate her, Rin didn't have the leverage of claiming to be manipulating her servant for better use within the war. Saber was servicing Rin now. This was undeniably a form of sex, and Rin could stop it here and now if she so desired.

_Yeah. To hell with that._

Certainly, it was an impossibility, and thus, Rin pinched at her own nipple and breathed out two short bursts of air in agonized desire.

'Inside…Get inside me now…' She almost whimpered.

This seemed to be Saber's breaking point as well, for the servant made a soft grunting sound prior to rising to her feet and taking Rin into her arms, lifting her up and back against the wall before maintaining the girl with one arm while pressing deep into her with her other hand. With the sheer strength of a servant it was more than possible, but it still caught Rin off guard for numerous reasons, and she let out a squeak of surprise and delight, the feeling of Saber's finger filling the young woman almost immediately causing her to give in to the building pressure in her nerves and groin.

'A-ah…! Good…! T-that's good, Arturia…!' Rin wrapped her legs around her servant's waist, rocking into the touch of her lover and feeling the indescribable sensation of Saber managing to insert one more finger, her movements full and deep.

'Hah…h-hah…' Saber huffed in obvious passion as well, and Rin kissed her so passionately she couldn't stop her own voice from humming in her throat, her hands ravaging Saber's hair and gripping at her face desperately.

'A-almost there…God, I'm so close already…!'

'A little more. Please wait a little longer. I wish to savour this moment, Rin.'

'I c-can't…' Rin hissed, kissing Saber again as her hips began trembling, a feeling that she could only describe as almost an itchy, tickling sensation filling her stomach and pelvis with multiple shudders of pleasure causing her to practically scream with an utter loss of control.

'C-cumming…Y-you're making me cum, Arturia…! A-ah…! Oh…! O-oh…!'

'Rin…!' Saber embraced her master as her whole body tightened within the barrage of tremors, the orgasmic release worlds apart from anything she could ever manage on her own. Rin's nails nearly broke the skin upon Saber's back, but her servant endured it all with apparent joy, Rin's blurred vision once it was all over catching the woman grinning from ear to ear in evident satisfaction.

At some point, Saber had eased Rin down upon the floor of the washroom, and her touch rested on Rin's arm gently, stroking it with kindness as she spoke in almost a whisper.

'Are you alright, Rin?'

'F-fine. I'm fine.' Rin gave her head a tiny shake, opening her eyes wide in an attempt to snap herself out of the trance she was still feeling the lingering effects of. She had done it. She allowed Saber to have her first time. Or was it the night before? Did they even have sex, or was it just assisted self-pleasure? Why did the ambiguity of that question annoy Rin more than before?

'My performance was…acceptable?' Saber sought affirmation, and her obvious self-consciousness deterred Rin's conflicted thoughts, immediately making her want to console her servant in any way possible.

'Trust me, Saber, it's never been that…quick for me, okay? Let's leave it at that…' Rin knew she was already flushed, but elaborating on her most recent release wasn't helping the crimson covering her face and ears.

'Hm. Very good. I was wondering if – '

'Are the two of you done yet?' Archer's voice made both Saber and Rin jump quite literally on the spot, a wave of nausea coursing through Rin's veins at the thought of the man hearing her in any way within the last half hour or so.

'Y-yes. What is it?' Rin couldn't hide her irritation.

'The girl. Sakura Matou. She's asking for you.'


	45. Chapter 45

It was hard to focus on anything following Archer's "interruption". He had heard Rin and Saber making love. No doubt. That was a fact. Even if he _just_ appeared outside the washroom, that was when Rin had been the most unhinged. The Tohsaka heir had to quickly come to terms with this new reality. As she dried herself, as she changed into the clothes Shirou had lend her that felt somewhat looser than she'd prefer, and as she stepped out of the bathing area with Saber close behind her, she filtered through the initial shame.

At least she felt physically clean…all things considered.

Thankfully, Archer was nowhere to be found. He had made himself scarce. Maybe even that man could be embarrassed given the right circumstances. Circumstances that involved Rin having sex…

_Damn it…_

Not only did Sakura want to speak with her, which promised to be at least a little awkward, but now Rin had to come to terms with how fully emotionally committed she felt to Saber. The young woman thought she would feel more regret, but instead, she only felt her heart aching even more than before. The master had given herself to Saber now mind, body, and soul. There was no going back. If Saber disappeared, how was she supposed to find some level of satisfaction with her life again? It didn't seem possible anymore. Not even a little bit.

'Rin.' Saber's soft voice interrupted, and she tugged at the bottom of the girl's shirt.

Rin stopped, turning to her servant and trying not to stare at how cute she was in the spare t-shirt and shorts Shirou had offered. A simple white outfit had no right looking so appealing on anyone, yet, Saber pulled it off. Rin's own outfit was black, but not dissimilar otherwise. Sakura's tastes were fairly tame generally, weren't they?

'Yes?' Rin's voice sounded strange to even her, something in her tone tense.

'I'm sorry.'

Rin blinked, thrown by the apology.

'What? Why?'

'I think that is obvious. I lost control. I gave in to my desires against your will.' Saber kept her volume quiet despite the room Sakura was in a fair distance into the large manor.

'Excuse me?' Rin shook her head. She had tied her hair into a messy bun, fortunately. No damp bangs in her face.

'Archer surely heard us…' Saber blushed.

'I don't care.' Rin huffed. 'I-I mean, I do, to an extent, but what we did…what's happening between us? I wouldn't change it for anything. I _wanted_ to make love to you. I wanted to…to feel you with me like that. It was good. So, so good. And that's because it was _you_.'

Saber scoffed, but was grinning, staring at the ground wryly.

'I…I feel the same, my lady. For me to lose my composure so easily amidst your presence is a testament to the feelings I harbour. The situation was beyond my resistance, and the sensation of your hands upon my body worthy of casting aside my pride.'

Butterflies raced through Rin's stomach again. This horribly merciless woman…

'B-but now we need to focus, understand? I don't know what's happening with Sakura, and this conversation could prove to be enlightening. I'll need your support.'

Saber's expression became serious as she nodded in understanding.

'Of course, Rin. I am at your side, always. Lead on.'

'Well, I'll try. It's a little ways in.'

Rin guided Saber for a brief period of time, navigating down the hall with somewhat of a clearer mind than before. She was able to take in the beauty of this building a little more adequately in the moment. The Emiya Estate was truly impressive, and Rin wondered what her sister made of the place when compared to the dark, abrasive setting she was forced to grow up in beyond the Tohsaka manor.

Thankfully, Rin located Sakura's room after a minute or two of walking, a faint light being one of the very few present within the rooms passed. She glanced back to Saber and then lightly knocked upon the door, waiting to hear Shirou's voice.

'Tohsaka-san?' The young man sounded hopeful, for whatever reason.

'Yes.'

'Come in.'

Rin took a second for herself and then slid the door aside, noting the western style bed her sister was currently laying within, her eyes closed. They only barely peeked open upon Rin's entrance, her fatigued face turning to acknowledge the other girl.

'Hey.' Shirou waved politely, Rider being the only other presence in the room aside from Sakura, her physically manifested form standing in the corner closest to Sakura's head.

'Sakura wanted to speak with me?' Rin needed to act as normal as possible, not wishing to tip her sister off regarding her suspicions.

'Uh…yeah.' Shirou scratched the back of his neck. 'I told her to maybe wait until morning, but she insisted.'

'Oh?' Rin smiled devilishly. 'Couldn't deny your lady, hm?'

Shirou was a difficult one to read on the best of days, but he at least seemed to panic ever so briefly before lifting his hands and letting himself out of the room.

'I'll give you two your privacy, I guess. I'll be back to say "goodnight", Sakura.'

'Thank-you, Senpai…' Sakura uttered meekly.

The door slid shut thereafter, and once Shirou's footsteps could be heard no more, Sakura sat up with some help from Rider, leaning against the backrest of the bedframe. She was in a cute white nightgown with a charming ribbon below her breasts.

Rin helped herself to the chair Shirou had been sitting in. She shuffled it back slightly, not wishing to suffocate Sakura with her presence.

'How are you feeling?' Rin began, starting cordial to gauge the direction of the conversation. At the moment, the older sister felt nothing out of the ordinary emanating from Sakura, which was deceptively promising.

'Tired.' Sakura answered simply.

'That's to be expected.' Rin began. 'I presume your recently established feed to Rider drains you more considering the whole master/servant relationship is still somewhat new.'

Sakura chuckled with almost a strange wheeze.

'…Maybe.'

A beat.

'Anyway, rest will help, so, you're doing the right thing. Archer said you wanted to see me?'

'Yes.' A pause. 'You came to my rescue?' Sakura looked to Rin, something in her already somewhat vacant stare almost dangerous in nature.

'Of course. Emiya-kun, Saber, myself, and Archer. I was worried about you.'

'Ah.' Sakura nodded slowly, turning her focus back to the bed. 'So, you could have if you wanted to…'

'Pardon?' Rin breathed, her heart pinching in her chest.

'Nothing. Nothing at all. Never mind.'

A flash of cold air filtered through Rin's body, and she outwardly shivered.

'Master?' Saber stepped in closer so that she was hardly an inch from Rin's side. This seemed to gain Sakura's attention, and she smiled with obvious fatigue.

'Do you and Saber get along well, Rin-san?'

'She is my valuable partner in all this chaos, yes.' Rin answered tactfully.

'Just your partner? Nothing more?' Sakura's tone turned dreamy, as if she were talking in her sleep. She kept staring at her blanket, the corners of her mouth twitching.

'…That's right.' Rin's neck tightened.

_Arturia…_

_'Say no more, Rin. I understand.'_

'Mm.' Sakura affirmed. 'I guess I shouldn't have expected anything else.'

'What do you mean?' Rin pressed.

'Nothing.'

'Fine.' The older sister decidedly didn't play into the circular talk. If Sakura wasn't going to get to the point, Rin would. She initiated her own discussion now. 'Why did you attempt to confront Berserker on your own? You must know Rider is no match for him by herself.'

'Grandfather…asked me to. He wanted to see something.'

Rin's whole body felt fuzzy at the direct mention of the man.

'You don't need to call him that anymore.' She tried to encourage.

'Then what should I call _you_?' Was the quick retort, Sakura turning slightly so that one of her eyes could easily lock with Rin's.

'…W-whatever you want.'

Sakura giggled, shaking her head. The room went cold once more, and now Rin knew it wasn't her imagination.

_Saber. At ready._

_'Yes, Master…'_

Rin reached for Sakura's hand, stretching until she could take it. The temperature of the space returned to normal, and Rider moved a small measure.

'Talk to me, Sakura-san. I'm here.'

'Now you are, yes.' Sakura wheezed. 'After I'm like this.'

'Like what?' Rin felt she was getting closer. If she could get an appropriate handle on what was happening to Sakura, she could properly counter it, right?

'Defiled.' She whispered, tears beginning to fill her sad, sad eyes.

The word travelled through Rin's mind, and she pictured the horrid underground floor of the Matou family's manor again. She almost wretched at the thought, wishing to turn away from the image but refusing to for the sake of this girl before her.

'…I went to your manor.' Rin held her breath briefly, feeling Sakura's hand within hers twitch, her expression freezing and eyes widening. 'I saw the basement. I…can somewhat assume what happened.'

No answer. Sakura was so still Rin wondered if she had went into shock or something equally dangerous.

_'What are you doing, Master?'_

_Helping her confront this._

_'Is that wise?'_

_I honestly don't know…_

'Oh.' Sakura finally responded. 'Oh. I see. Oh. Oh. Ah. H-hah. I see. I see…'

'It's okay.' Rin continued gently, squeezing Sakura's hand. 'Really. It's over.'

'It's…over?' Sakura blinked at last, still mostly staring at nothing.

'That's right. We can move on now.'

' _We_? You and I…?'

Rin nodded, feeling as though she was truly making progress.

'Yes. I'd like to help, if I can.'

A long pause, and Rin tried to grin sincerely. Was this the moment she had dreamed of for so long where she got the chance to reconcile with Sakura once and for all? Was the sin she bore at last going to see some semblance of relief? Was this all it took? Honesty? Empathy? Compassion?

'Rin-san.' Sakura uttered suddenly, retracting her hand. 'I think I need to rest. Please go.'

'…What?' Rin blinked in confusion. Not now. Not when she felt so close to…! 'B-but why did you want to see me to begin with?'

Sakura lay herself back down, covering her entirety in the covers and pulling them tight over her body while turning to face the wall.

'I'm sorry. I'm tired.' The muffled answer came.

The room went even colder than the previous two times put together, and once the flash of discomfort vanished, Rider stepped forward and indicated the door silently.

'My master needs her rest.'

Rin was ready to refuse the servant's ushering act, but Saber touched her shoulder, and the master bit down hard, her teeth grinding.

'Fine.' Rin muttered. 'But I want to talk when you're up to it, okay, Sakura-san? I'm here for you. I…' She couldn't go on, a lump forming in her throat.

Rider went so far as to open the sliding door to show the dark hallway outside.

With one final huff, Rin made her departure alongside Saber, the room closed off quickly and what light remained within turned off almost immediately. Rin hesitated to proceed down the hall, something holding her back as she stood still, her hands shaking at her sides.

'Come, Master.' Saber whispered. 'Let us speak with the boy.'

'Yeah.' Rin submitted, yet just as she was about to proceed, she heard a restrained sob from within Sakura's room, and the sound tore at her insides. Another whimper, and then a sniff. How much did Sakura cry trapped in the basement of the Matou household until she had no more tears to shed? Guilt filled Rin so immediately she felt sick, wondering how she could be so selfish and focussed on her own relational issues with Saber when she had all but definite proof that her little sister had been tortured for…

'God…' Rin breathed out shakily. 'Sakura…'

Saber placed an arm around Rin's shoulders, bringing her into a loving embrace while uttering sweet words of encouragement the young Tohsaka heir had lacked for so many years.

'This scenario involving your sister continues to become increasingly complex. Do not blame yourself, Rin.'

Rin's eyes tingled, and she actively attempted not to cry, hating the idea of Shirou seeing her in such a state of weakness. Only Saber was allowed, and even then…

'How can't I?' Rin asked with a restricted sob. 'I should have reached out sooner. She clearly needed me. It shouldn't be up to Emiya-kun to heal a wound that severe.'

'The sins of your father are not your own.' Saber continued to be a foundation of strength.

Rin took a deep breath in and then exhaled slowly, calming her emotions as she had been trained to do. Kirei had made the young woman's skin crawl, yes, but his combat abilities were the real enough, and he had passed much on to Rin.

'Okay.' Rin adjusted the twin tails in her hair once Saber released her. 'Thank-you. I'm sorry.'

'No apology necessary. That was…a difficult conversation. The tension could be felt in my core, and Sakura is…' Saber glanced to the room and shook her head subtly. 'Let us speak with the others.'

'Agreed.'

Saber and Rin returned to the living room of the house, finding Shirou sitting upon a pillow near the dining room table. Archer, surprisingly, was also present. This made part of Rin flounder in embarrassment, but she felt she held herself together well as she nodded toward the man who stood at the entrance to the open-concept kitchen with his arms crossed.

'How is she?' Shirou wasted no time asking.

'Tired.' Rin kept it simple.

'Yeah…' The boy sighed. 'She didn't tell me much either.'

'She mentioned her grandfather, however. He supposedly encouraged her to pursue Berserker.'

'Tch.' Archer scoffed. 'What must we do? Place her under house arrest if you're not willing to kill her?'

'If we have to, sure. Until she's better, anyway.' Shirou didn't note the sarcasm willingly.

Rin could understand Archer's frustration. She seated herself across from Shirou and placed her elbows upon the table so that her chin could rest on her hands. She also felt Shirou's unwavering desire to protect Sakura. But they weren't getting anywhere like this, and the risk was only becoming worse…

'Emiya-kun, as I said before, there is enough evidence to believe that whatever is happening to Sakura is beyond our understanding or management at this point. She is becoming progressively more emotionally unhinged, and her erratic manner of viewing her current reality is troublesome. I could barely hold an intelligent conversation with her.' Rin watched as Shirou's mouth tightened, his kind eyes clouding with lapses of murky commitment. 'We don't have more time. Berserker _ran_ from her. The delusion that Rider possibly pushed him back is just that. My Saber barely survived an encounter with that monster. Even you must know what that means by now.'

Shirou seemed like he was about to say something in retort, but he clamped his mouth shut and grounded his next response with consideration.

'Then what _can_ we do for her?' He asked, and Rin was thankful the boy could still somewhat think clearly despite everything happening around him. His refusal to deny any aspect of what Rin said told her enough. The young man was the closest person to Sakura aside from Rider, and surely he knew more than he was letting on. Nonetheless, the fact he inadvertently agreed with Rin's evaluation meant he didn't know how to confront whatever he had seen in Sakura while possibly making love to her…

'A new facilitator was likely assigned to this war by now. I recommend we take her to the church tomorrow and leave her in the care of that individual for the time being.' Rin had come to such a conclusion in real time. Her most recent interaction with Sakura confirmed it. She wanted to be the one to bring her sister back from whatever nightmare she was beginning to live, but Rin didn't have the knowledge or time to do so until the war was over. Certainly, if Rin managed to end the war sooner rather than later, she would potentially divert Sakura's capability of becoming a vessel for the Grail or whatever Zouken Matou was planning. Nip the problem at the bud. It's all she could think to do now. The only downside was…

Rin forced herself not to look at Saber, because if she did, the tears she had held back previously might attempt to thwart her pride again.

…The only downside was that meant losing Saber sooner than she would ever wish to.

'You think the girl would simply forfeit her role as a master?' Archer inquired.

'If Emiya-kun talks to her, I have a feeling she would, yes.'

'What about Rider?' Shirou asked now.

'What about her? She's only a servant. Her existence means nothing. Getting too close to a "legendary" being is for less than fools.' Archer snorted.

A wave of agony attempted to cause Rin a potential stumble in her mental fortitude, but she regained her balance inwardly and knew Saber would wish her to maintain control of the conversation.

'Sakura is, at her core, a gentle and kind soul. We should not expect her to navigate this war as wisely as a seasoned warrior like yourself, Archer. She had no concept of this battle until a few days ago.'

'Hmph. I suppose that should be considered…' Archer submitted, but then grinned. 'Mages trained since they could conjure a spell, like yourself, would never fall to such obviously pointless emotional endeavours, correct?'

Rin had a feeling something like that was coming the moment she saw the humour pass over Archer's eyes.

_'The cur…'_

_It's fine, Saber._

'Mages like myself, Archer, use every available option to guarantee victory. If a tool in my repertoire allows me to not only become more aware of my servant's needs, but strengthen their already impressive base stats, I will not hesitate to utilize such means.'

'Feh. Then are all female mages prone to bedding their servants? Is that what I am to believe?'

Rin had maintained her persona of intelligence and analytical elegance up until this point, but once Archer finally became blatant about his accusations, Rin felt her cheeks flaring, and hated how upset she became about the idea of Shirou understanding what was being said.

'That's enough!' Saber suddenly stepped in. 'Out of respect for the alliance formed I have held my tongue, but proceed to place any semblance of shame upon my master for what she does in private and I will not hesitate to strike you down prematurely. I would prefer your cooperation when confronting Berserker, but the cost is proving far too high for my taste.'

Archer smirked, shaking his head.

' _Your_ master, hm?' He continued, showing he was combatively willing to engage in conversation much more than usual. What had triggered this overly antagonistic attitude?

'…I think we've gone off track here.' Shirou interrupted calmly, and Rin admitted that her pulse spiked, thankful for the rerouting of the subject matter. Was Shirou just playing dumb…as always? She couldn't be sure. He was ever something of an enigma to her. 'I'm more worried about Sakura. Rider and I have done what we could for her but…I'm thinking some help from the church might not be a bad idea if Tohsaka-san is recommending it and believes the strategy to be safe.'

'I won't lie, Emiya-kun, it's not foolproof, but I _do_ think it's our best option.' Rin concluded. 'I believe ending the war within the next forty-eight hours at most is the most efficient way of diverting whatever is happening to Sakura. The longer we dawdle, the more time that thing in her has to manifest.'

'Huh.' Shirou squinted, tapping at the low table in front of him. 'You okay, Tohsaka-san?'

'What…?' Rin flinched back.

'Sorry. It just…you almost look like you're going to cry.'

Rin turned away hastily, and Saber touched her shoulder gently, addressing the room.

'My master has had a tiring day.'

'We all have.' Archer sighed. 'However, solidifying a plan of action before anyone rests is necessary if you truly wish to end the war. I don't particularly dislike the mindset, so, explain more. What is your ideal scenario?'

Rin focussed her thoughts and sat down across from Shirou, the cushioning under her a welcome relief from being on her feet most of the day. Saber joined her, sitting hardly an inch away. Her presence was too comfortable. This talk of purposely concluding the Fifth Holy Grail War was agonizing…

'I'll leave Sakura to you, Shirou. I imagine you can sufficiently convince her that the safest place for her now is away from the war. Assuming she agrees, I propose we drop her off at the church and then immediately engage Berserker by midday at the latest.'

'Okay.' Shirou acknowledged.

'If we manage to defeat Berserker, that will leave only Lancer and Gilgamesh, who seem to be working together. We'll take the remaining part of the day to recuperate, and then the following day and night, if necessary, will be committed to defeating the remaining servants.'

'So be it.' Archer muttered.

'Then, Saber and Archer will have an honourable duel to determine the winner of the Grail War.'

'Very good, Master.' Saber affirmed.

'Any questions?' Rin glanced around. 'Obviously, there are far too many assumptions to follow this outline to the letter, but it's just that; a basic framework for how to proceed. Considering what I've seen from both Saber and Archer, I personally have confidence that we can win if we coordinate our attacks properly. Saber is stronger than ever due to enhancements I've applied as of late, so, there should be little issue when she gets serious.'

'Right…' Shirou thought about the plan for a moment. 'I mean, you're better at this kind of thing than me, Tohsaka-san, so, I'll trust you.'

'You have my cooperation until the final duel.' Archer pushed off the entrance to the kitchen and stepped in behind Shirou. 'Do I need to say why?'

'Scared, Archer?' Rin raised a brow, bluffing. His agitation was boiling again, and she feared an erraticism.

'If you think anything about that duel will be honourable then I question your sanity.' The man proceeded in surprising anger.

'Again with the insults?' Saber stood up, and part of Rin had to find some humour in the confrontation, for Archer was clad in his armour and red jacket while Saber remained in pure white sleepwear.

'Archer.' Shirou warned.

'My master pales in comparison to yours. Any idiot can see that.'

'That's not our fault, Archer.' Rin hissed.

'Is it not?' Archer chuckled, pacing behind Shirou. 'I am beginning to wonder. How much longer should we play this game, Rin? Because I tire from the amount of times my hand is stayed due to your infuriating influence. Enough of this charade.'

'Now you dare to speak with such familiarity?' Saber kept her voice low in consideration of Sakura, but Rin knew she was infuriated.

'You lost me, Archer.' Rin admitted, because he truly had. Where _was_ this anger coming from? Beyond the irksome mana pull toward the man that was only amplifying by the second, Rin struggled to know precisely what this normally cold individual was getting so personally invested in.

'Hmph. Then I will make it as plain as day.' Archer hissed.

And before Shirou or even Saber could stop him, Archer manifested one of his swords and cut his master in the back where he sat, blood spraying from the wound and Shirou toppling over the table with a grunt.


	46. Chapter 46

Saber was on him a second later, her golden sword manifesting and her anger real. To attack when one's back was turned? Yes. This surely set the honourable woman off more than anything. Shirou had been defenseless and caught completely unaware. Saber attacking Archer was within his predictions, but that still didn't stop the sheer force of her fury; Archer's knees buckling under him and his teeth grinding before he could let out a frustrated elaboration.

'Watch the boy…!' Archer managed, and perhaps the King of Knights already began to feel the anticipated pull on her mana lines, for her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open.

'What on earth…?' She turned, looking down upon Shirou as a faint, golden glow began to envelop the shallow wound, sparkles of fairy dust collecting around the broken skin and stitching it back together as if reversing time and the damage done.

'He's being healed…!?' Rin was already standing, likely doing so the moment Saber had struck. Archer watched the intense concern that had taken over her visage shift into curiosity and relief. So, she still cared for the boy to some degree despite the airs she put on. Yes. Of course, she did. She was, ultimately, the same Rin Tohsaka he had…

'That golden hue not unlike my Excalibur…only Avalon could hope to match such radiance, but that's…' Saber grimaced, clutching at half her face in apparent agony. '…The last war sought to use my sheath as well. It saved…someone precious to me…'

'Now do you see, Saber?' Archer almost chuckled, because he observed the pieces falling into place within the other warrior's mind. 'Avalon rests within this boy. By all intents and purposes, he should have been your master with an unmatched catalyst like that.'

'Avalon!? In Emiya-kun!? Why?' Rin was clearly annoyed by the idea, and Archer could only restrain the sick pleasure that replaced the previous, arguably even more disdainful emotion that had managed to overtake any semblance of reasoning he once had upon confirming the young woman's relationship with Saber.

'Your master in the previous war, Saber, clearly had a connection to this boy in some way.' Archer prepared the final nail, a wave of nostalgic pain filtering through his veins. 'Does the name Kiritsugu Emiya mean anything to you?'

Again, Saber's eyes widened, and she stumbled backward, almost tripping over the edge of the small table and into Rin, who hastily caught her. Pupils searching desperately for clarity, Saber's bottom lip quivered, and a single tear fell from her right eye, memories presumably flooding her mind in its state of fragility.

'How do you…know that name…?' pushing himself up from the table. 'And what the hell is going on? Avalon? What's that? And…why did I just get sliced here?'

'You kept him in the dark?' Rin spoke with a precise amount of control, her intelligent mind likely consuming all this incredible information rapidly and applying it to the necessary fields in order to reach semi-perfect conclusions of her own. Impressive as always.

'Avalon is Excalibur's sheath, and another one of King Arthur's Noble Phantasms, one might assume. It was implanted within you to protect your life by your father, a participant in the last Holy Grail War and Saber's previous master. Its regenerative powers are some of the greatest in history, and with Saber close by, Avalon practically makes you invulnerable to injuries that would otherwise cause your death save for disembowelment and the like.'

'And you had to stab me in the back to prove it?' Shirou coughed, taking the turn of events comically well. Had Archer really been so passive when his own life was on the line? Ludicrous.

'So…this boy was meant to be my master?' Saber had recovered well enough, her warrior spirit solidifying enough to reclaim her otherwise calm demeanor.

'In every other case, I can imagine, he _is_ your master first and foremost.' Archer left just enough details out to avoid a premature removal. He was already treading a daringly fine line.

'What the hell does that mean!?' Rin's right eye twitched, her face burning with revived rage and even turning a slight shade of red. 'Who on earth are you, Archer?'

'That doesn't matter.' Archer waved the question off. 'What did you use as a catalyst to summon Saber?'

Rin crossed her arms, slightly sheepish suddenly.

'N-nothing. Just my Azoth Dagger, which isn't exactly associated with any heroic spirit directly…'

'Exactly.' Archer shook his head. 'Yes. An unknown contender, like myself, would surely answer the call when such a sloppy method of summoning is implemented.'

Rin's jaw seemed to tighten, and she looked to Saber, Shirou, and then Archer once more. Her furrowed brow always brought Archer amusement, and this time was no different.

'You're suggesting alternate timelines.' She stated simply, and Archer had to admit that he was taken aback by her grounded reaction, all things considered.

'Considering such concepts ultimately means nothing. We are here now, and I simply wished to prove a point before moving forward.'

'And what _was_ your point, Archer?' Rin's gaze bore into him, and it was the man's turn to now feel a tinge of shame for the real reason behind his irregular behaviour.

'That a _true_ duel between Saber and I would involve correcting the anomaly currently present. That's all.'

'I believe Emiya-kun would contest your elaborate way for stating such a simple fact.' Rin countered, her previous confusion replaced with that confidence of hers…

'Yep. Can't say I was a fan of the random attack, Archer.' Shirou stood up, rubbing his back.

'Believe me, "Master", you got off easy.'

'Why do you hate him so much?' Rin shifted the conversation, and it irritated Archer, for her ability to adapt to such an amazing concept as alternate realities was nearly uncanny.

'Any servant would be distressed by a nearly useless master. No amount of training can help him…'

'But you're trying anyway?' Rin pressed, and at that moment, Archer had had enough. He was done making his point, and further discussion was futile. This aggravating feeling stirring in his gut was as stubborn as he could be, and thus, Archer turned to leave.

'If we truly wish to face Berserker tomorrow, I suggest we all rest sooner rather than later. If everything's been discussed, I will be going.'

'Oh! You literally stab your master in the back and have the gall to walk out like it's nothing!?' Rin fired back; her anger obvious. It continued to pick at a feeling deep in Archer's memories, and he felt his emotions boiling over again, forcing him in front of Rin and grabbed her face, squishing her cheeks and staring down at her with a mixture of annoyance and…unfiltered affection.

'She is _not_ your master…!' Saber's Excalibur flashed, and Archer narrowly extracted his hand, blood squirting from a minor cut the king inflicted upon his wrist.

Without another word, Archer removed himself from the room, departing to the outer perimeter of the manor. He could hear Rin calling after him, but it sounded as though Shirou said something, and then…Archer's senses were overwhelmed by the rain still falling hard upon the earth. He stepped out and into the middle of the backyard, noting the shed that held too many memories for him.

Rain soaked the man in seconds, his white hair falling flat over his head and covering almost half his face.

What was this cruel torture? His original goal had been to kill Shirou and deny his own horrid existence or, at the very least, another version of his agonized being from making the ultimate mistake. However, since his very summoning, Archer knew this version of his world was skewed in a strange display of distorted mirrors. Curiosity was his downfall, but also his savior. Shirou had, realistically, chosen Sakura over the world. One for many. So long as he committed to this decision, Archer would see this battle through until the end. This was something he was willing to humour.

What Archer hadn't been capable of contending with, however, were his lingering feelings from his own past and experiences. The fact of the matter was the Shirou _he_ knew had fallen for Rin and…Rin had accepted such feelings. Reciprocated them, even. Further consideration of that history was unnecessary, yet jealousy was a foe not easily dismissed, and upon hearing the erotic sounds emitting from the washroom within the Emiya estate, Archer's understanding of Rin and Saber's relationship had been solidified. The blow was mortal, surprisingly, and Archer hadn't felt so mentally out of control in a very long time.

It was just another anomaly. She wasn't the same fiery girl. She wasn't. She wasn't. She wasn't.

However, every single time Archer met Rin's sapphire blue eyes, his heart hesitated, and the longer he lingered in this world, the more connected to his previous self he felt. Thus, his anger, envy, immaturity, and wrath. Like an impoverished child with only one toy to hold dear, Archer continued to latch onto the emotions Rin Tohsaka had made him experience when he thought it all but impossible, and the results were beyond his understanding or control.

'Idiocy…' Archer chastised himself, thunder rumbling in seeming affirmation. 'Even that boy didn't deserve such treatment. Not _this_ iteration of him, in any case.'

His head upturned, the World's warrior closed his eyes and prayed the cool liquid falling from the heavens would wash away the festering memories that did nothing but aggravate a longing he knew was all but ancient history. Yet, the warmth of her back upon his, and the touch of her hand on his bare chest were archived in a special part of the man's brain, and he struggled to discard such precious moments.

In something of a haze, Archer returned to the deck surrounding the current Shirou's estate and sat on the edge, only minor droplets of rain still capable of reaching him. He looked out into the darkness that was the early night and knew his time in this war was coming to an end. Come what may, Rin's plan was sound enough, and it would inevitably lead the group to their final confrontations swiftly.

Melancholy found Archer with this newfound understanding, and remnants of his gentle nature peeked through the hard persona he had worn for so long he forgot it wasn't his original design. He didn't dislike having the others around in his life once more. Sakura unnerved him, of course, but part of the man thanked her for changing what would have been a hopeless state of mind in the present Shirou Emiya. How women could so mercilessly change a man. It was almost laughable. Rin had done it for him, after all. However, that story didn't have a happy ending. If it did, Archer wouldn't be in such a state of conflict…

'There you are.'

That voice. It burned his ears. How out of it was he to not hear her coming?

'Come to chew me out?' Archer chuckled, noting Rin had approached him with an auburn blanket draped around her slender form. She looked good in red. Always had.

'Well, that's not completely out of the question yet.' She joked back subtly, standing approximately two feet from the man. 'However, in retrospect, I wanted to give you a chance to explain your actions back there a little better. Emiya-kun is kind enough to understand your attitude and crude display as a result of his inability, but I am not so easily convinced; not when your eventual outburst was particularly difficult to understand.'

Archer looked past Rin; surprised Saber wasn't right next to her.

'You got away from that servant of yours?'

Rin knelt beside Archer cruelly then, leaning forward and tipping her head slightly.

'I told her you'd probably cooperate better if it was just me. She wasn't pleased, but she also trusts my judgement with this sort of thing.' She paused, her gaze weakening the man's ability to resist looking back into those clear oceans of acceptance. 'Am I wrong?'

'…So be it.'

Rin shifted into a sitting position, crossing her legs and keeping her body mostly covered by the blanket.

'You owe Emiya-kun an apology.'

'I'm aware.'

'He's too understanding for his own good. Said you have a lot of issues and he somewhat gets what you're going through.'

'He's caught glimpses of my past.' Archer knew Shirou had seen many of the historical and undocumented battles Archer had been forced to participate in as an agent of the World.

'Which is…?'

'None of your business.' Archer didn't want to tell her. She wasn't the same girl…

'Hmph. Fine. I won't force it out of you.'

'It would be a waste of time.'

'Oh, I can be persuasive enough.'

'To tame the King of Knights in such a way? I suppose I have little room to doubt such a claim.'

Rin's ears turned red, but she maintained that irresistibly haughty attitude of hers.

'I'm not sure if Emiya-kun is playing dumb or is just plain ignorant beyond understanding, but I would appreciate it if you keep what you heard more of a secret moving forward.'

'And what am I hiding from our merry band specifically?' Archer raised a brow, his chest tightening awfully.

'That Saber and I are involved romantically, you jerk.' Rin huffed snootily, her still reddened expression belying her attempt to be unabashedly proud of the statement.

The confession was enough to dig a hole in Archer's precious memories of the girl, and he couldn't hide the way his face hardened in an attempt to distance himself from these useless emotions. Rin Tohsaka, however, was far too perceptive as always, and thus, he was subject to her interpretation of the brief exchange.

'Are you that jealous of Saber becoming my servant, or…?' Rin let the question linger, and Archer could only sigh in defeat.

'Further delving into such matters is pointless.' Archer knew by the way the girl seemed to fidget with her hair that she had likely come to a conclusion close enough to the truth. She attempted to maintain her dignity, nonetheless, and Archer would have it no other way.

'F-fine. I won't pry. We all have things from the past a little too sensitive to keep revisiting.'

'Thank-you.' Archer grinned, and when Rin finally looked at him, he noticed the way her pupils almost dilated in realization.

'What…?' She whispered, her keen observational skills betraying her. 'Emi – !?'

Archer placed his index finger against the young woman's soft lips and shook his head, directly shushing her.

'Don't.' He nearly begged. 'I know I'm asking much from one gifted with intelligence beyond her age, but do not complicate matters more by thinking further on it. Our focus is the end of the war and Sakura's safety. We gain nothing by considering my unusual circumstances.'

Rin's eyes remained wide with shock for a moment longer, but when she seemed to finally relax, Archer removed his finger, shrugging.

'Your kindness transcends time and space, it seems. Consistency is comforting.'

'I'm nothing special.' Rin spoke quietly, and Archer could only laugh to himself.

'Oh? Raised to be a merciless mage and to seek nothing but the Grail yet you continuously put other's safety before your own? With your talents, and Saber's power, you should have swept the board. Yet, because of your caring nature, you have floundered to this current position, surrounded by those you should have killed long ago.'

'Don't patronize me.'

'It's foolhardy, certainly.' Archer snickered. 'But also terribly admirable despite my attempts to play the bad guy and move things forward. You and Shirou…truly individuals worthy of shaping a different future.'

'I just want to help Sakura and give Saber the Grail with as few casualties as possible.'

'Oh? And what of _your_ wish?'

'That's…complicated.'

'Something to do with Saber?'

'Sort of…'

She was so rarely indecisive in the public eye Archer took pleasure in seeing this meeker side of Rin. He didn't forget how the contrasting persona she hid from all but a select few amplified her attractiveness. He crossed his arms and chose his next words carefully.

'I didn't think…that is…I wasn't aware you were fond of women in that manner.'

Her wry giggle spoke volumes.

'You and me both. It's something I'm still somewhat coming to terms with.'

'It's serious?'

'Yeah.'

'After hardly a week?'

Rin gave Archer a knowing look, and it was his turn to become apprehensive. She had mostly figured it out, then. It was strangely…a relief.

'It was longer than a week…' Archer defended himself.

'Even so, sometimes it's hard to deny when something in one's life clicks so perfectly it's impossible to ignore or resist more than I attempted, believe me.'

'…I see.' Archer nodded, and Rin squirmed, covering her face with her hands.

'God! I wish you hadn't heard _that_!' She exploded suddenly, and the outburst of frustration comforted Archer even more. True, she wasn't the same Rin, but that didn't make her any less appealing, unfortunately.

Enough.

Archer had found a suitable answer. His original goal be damned, this version of reality gave him hope, and thus, he would use his remaining power to give Rin Tohsaka the happiness he had ultimately failed to provide in his lifetime. This insufferable girl had awakened his chilled heart once more, and even if he couldn't have her again, the thought of fighting for her still wasn't completely out of the question.

'In any case, I'm sorry for earlier.' Archer apologized, and Rin gathered herself hastily enough to respond.

'For overhearing Saber and I?'

'Ahem. Yes. I suppose.' He cleared his throat. 'But also for the unhinged display. I'll have a word with Shirou when he's done with Sakura.'

'Oh. That's fine.' Rin tucked some of her hair behind her right ear. 'Emiya-kun wasn't wrong. I'll explain to Saber what happened, and so long as you _do_ talk to him, there's nothing to apologize for.'

'You'll explain…?' Archer blinked.

'Don't worry. I can keep a secret. I'm curious about how you…became like this, but we'll keep it between you and I for now. I don't want this reality to collapse or something.' Rin's eyes lingered on Archer for a touch longer than hey should have, and for a bizarre moment of absent-mindedness, the warrior almost reached for her cheek to hold the precious young woman…if only for a second.

'Very well…' Archer grimaced. 'I will continue to cooperate until the end.'

'And the duel?' Rin revisited the seeming source of trepidation.

'Let's just focus on the battle with the others first.'

'Fair enough.' She smiled. 'See? You can be reasonable when you try.'

'Feh.' Archer waved the compliment off with impatience, aggravation growing in his soul anew and Rin's presence suddenly uncomfortable beyond tolerable limits. 'Go. Your Saber is likely growing impatient. Spend no more time with this fool.'

'You're not a fool.' Rin shook her head. Ever the stubborn one.

'You've said otherwise. Many times.'

'…I never _really_ meant it. You must know that by now.'

Archer had to chuckle.

'Such contrasting personas. This fatigue is also familiar.'

'Don't give me that.' Rin punched at Archer's arm, and the servant had to practise self-restraint, shifting a bit to create distance between himself and the young woman.

'Can I ask one favour?' He decided, and Rin became serious in response to the man's tone.

'Sure.'

'Until she absolutely requires it, might Saber allow the boy to keep Avalon for the time being? Considering Sakura's state, we cannot risk injury coming to him.'

Rin nodded, cupping her chin thoughtfully.

'Agreed. I'll run it by her, but when you put it like that, I suppose it makes sense.'

'Use all the seduction in your power, if need be – the world might depend on it.'

'Hey! You promised!'

'It's just you and I, isn't it?'

Rin huffed, gathering her blanket and standing up, staring out into the rainy night for a moment longer. She hesitated, possibly noticing how comfortable the mingling of her mana lines and Archer's was despite only a slight tug between the two existing as something of an echo.

'Goodnight, Archer. Don't do anything rash until the remaining servants are dealt with, understand?'

'I'll behave myself.'

'Hmph.' Rin's footsteps could be heard distancing themselves, and before he lost the chance, Archer turned his gaze to watch the young woman disappear into the estate, his incredible vision allowing him to capture the shape of the girl who had, once again, changed everything he thought he knew about himself.

'Kill Shirou Emiya…' The servant muttered to himself. 'How naïve I was.'

Indeed, with images of a woman now lost to him filling his once vacant emotions, the individual who, at one time, strived to be a hero of justice recalibrated his ambitions and aligned them with that of the most beautiful dream he could conjure amidst a graveyard of inevitable pain, destruction, and death.


	47. Chapter 47

Rin had to take a moment to catch her breath as she entered back into the Emiya Estate. She managed to maintain a semblance of relative elegance throughout most of the major revelations recently experienced, but that didn't mean she was doing as well _internally_. Avalon being in Shirou's possession was bizarre enough, the concept of multiple timelines was mind numbingly dizzying, and the fact she summoned Saber as something of a glitch in _her_ timeline nearly topped everything, in the young mage's mind. However, in the very back sectors of her considerations, based on the data compiled throughout the last few days, Rin couldn't say she was completely blindsided by any of these things.

What _did_ render the Tohsaka heir somewhat speechless was Archer's true identity, because Rin couldn't have even fathomed the reality of the matter in a timely manner no matter how much she prided herself in her analytical abilities. Archer's origin was _that_ outside the realm of possibility, as far as Rin was concerned.

Yet, with his hair messily laying about his face, and that damned innocent, almost obliviously earnest smile Archer had knowingly revealed to Rin, it was undeniable instantaneously. Archer's true name was Shirou Emiya, and he had come from another timeline; a timeline where he and Rin possibly had some form of relationship, and thus, his almost childish outburst could likely be explained with but the most basic of human understanding.

It was…a lot to take in, and Rin was already rather exhausted from the full day. Not only that, but Saber was waiting for her, and she really didn't feel like keeping her any longer since she was so good about allowing Rin to converse with Archer one on one.

Still, before speaking with her servant, Rin needed to take stock of her circumstance, as was a method of calming her father had taught her during the earliest stages of her training. Breaking down her current reality based on the "who's" in her life seemed the most effective process. Therefore, Rin closed her eyes briefly, not minding the darkness of the corridor she currently found herself in.

Archer: Without stepping beyond whatever parameters the warrior clearly had as an individual outside the norms of other servants, Archer had suggested that Rin was "supposed" to summon him. This made sense, realistically, with Avalon's current home being in Shirou. So, one couldn't help but ask _why_ Rin had managed to summon Saber. It was a matter the young mage was willing to postpone investigating until she was with Saber once more. Beyond that, Archer's obvious disdain toward Shirou had softened to the point of his possible initial ambitions being thwarted, to an extent. Rin couldn't be sure, but based on the evidence before her, she might ascertain that Archer intended on influencing this timeline in some way. This interference could even relate to Shirou's existence. Yet, Archer revealed that Shirou had all but given up on the ideals Archer himself thought he would maintain. Another anomaly, presumably, and one Archer couldn't have predicted. Nor Rin, if she were to be honest. Which led her to…

Shirou Emiya: He was _meant_ to summon Saber due to Avalon acting as a catalyst. A sheath that closely linked to King Arthur would, under normal circumstances, simply guarantee Saber's summoning. But it hadn't. Something went awry. What exactly? It was hard to say. Nonetheless, Rin envisioned Shirou working alongside Saber and couldn't say she could manage to picture the two getting along overly well. The young man was too chivalrous and selfless to allow a seemingly dainty looking woman fight impossible odds all on her own. Rin almost wished she could take a peek into such a reality. It would surely prove amusing, at the very least. That being said, Shirou had obviously grown as a person exponentially since the war started – not completely unlike Rin, she supposed. The boy was beyond dedicated to protecting Sakura at this point, and he was generally reasonable when it came to progressing the war in a productive manner. Overall, Rin was pleased with the alliance made despite feeling herself weak and foolish for doing so in the beginning stages of the war. Shirou had proven himself a reliable ally, and her personal feelings and pride aside, Rin couldn't say she hated him being the one Sakura chose to be her lover in her time of need.

Sakura Matou (Tohsaka): Even with Archer's identity now known, nothing could eclipse how Rin's little sister's role in the Fifth Holy Grail War was manifesting and the anxiety it brought with it. Zouken Matou was evil incarnate in Rin's mind now, and she allowed her intelligent thoughts to traverse the expanses of all possible dark paths created before her the moment she began to understand the depths of that man's sick methods. _Something_ horrifying was happening to Sakura, and the multitude of unknowns surrounding it were just as terrifying as the few pieces of information Rin barely grasped on to. She had felt it near the beginning of the war, but the shadowed pressure was just that; but a glimpse of the madness surfacing by the day. Rin's most recent conversation with her sister was enough to unsettle anyone somewhat, and the fact both Berserker and Archer considered the girl a being worth avoiding provided Rin with enough evidence to seriously _consider_ ending the threat before it became too much to handle.

But she couldn't do it.

And perhaps Zouken Matou counted on this fact by leaving Rin Tohsaka to her own devices, for the time being. Perhaps he counted on the "weakness" of human emotion, and banked on Shirou's sense of justice and Rin's unparalleled guilt. Perhaps Rin was a fool for turning away from the obvious, most efficient way to eradicate a threat she couldn't understand and therefore should remove as swiftly and elegantly as possible. Her father would have never hesitated. After all, he had given Sakura to the Matous to begin with…

Gilgamesh: Another anomaly within the war. Although he was really just an additional servant of some form to take down, Rin would be a fool not to take his mere existence as a hint toward something moving behind the scenes. Was Gilgamesh really _just_ a servant, or was he something more? Only seven servants could be summoned during any given Holy Grail War, but this very example of the battle royale proved the Grail wasn't necessarily flawless in everything it enacted. Not only that, but perhaps Sakura's potential as a Grail was interfering with the flow of power that originated from the "true" Grail itself. Whatever the case, Gilgamesh had proven himself a powerful being in cooperation with Lancer and, presumably, Lancer's master. This meant the only question mark remaining in the war had two powerful servants at his or her beck and call. With Archer, Rider, and Saber, Rin still had confidence that she could defeat this mysterious last master, but she would have to tread carefully, and pray Berserker and his master didn't form a last-minute alliance in light of Sakura's growing threat. Illya von Einzbern hardly seemed like the type to question her Berserker's power to the point of relying on anyone but herself, but one could never be too careful…

Rin pushed her hands through her hair, her heart skipping a beat in her chest as she arrived at the last major player in the war she felt the need to consider.

Saber a.k.a. King Arthur Pendragon: Rin kept asking herself the same question in relation to the other woman. What would her father say if he could see Rin now and witness what sort of master she had ultimately ended up being? A mage falling for their servant? If it was to gain an advantage of some kind by manipulating the emotions of said servant, perhaps Tokiomi Tohsaka might forgive her, but that simply wasn't the case. Rin held affection for Saber so intimately her largest fear in the Grail War wasn't her own demise or losing the fight, but being separated from the woman known as Arturia Pendragon. They had grown so close, and were only becoming more emotionally intertwined with every passing hour. Rin could feel her soul both figuratively and physically dancing with Saber's, and it was as if Rin had summoned Saber solely due to the fact that some higher power _knew_ how perfectly the two women could fit into one another's life in at least one of their shared realities.

Still, it was both a blessing and a curse. Although the concept of time travel was perpetually becoming more tangible by the day, Rin still struggled with the theory of potentially disrupting the fragility of such a phenomenon by actually travelling through the ages in order to be with Saber should she win the war. That, in and of itself was presumptuous at best, after all. Compiling the data in her mind, Rin knew she _did_ stand a reasonable chance of defeating all the other masters and servants, but there were far too many variables for her to comfortably settle into a potential future with Saber in any capacity. No matter how many times she filtered through the information, the young Tohsaka heir had a feeling she wouldn't have an answer until the moment she had to choose…

'And that's not fair to her…' Rin muttered to herself, shaking her head and finally proceeding down the hall of the Emiya Estate until she made it back to the main living area, where Saber appeared to be surprisingly content sitting at the dining room table (away from where Shirou had been injured due to the lingering tiny smudges of blood). A more thorough moment of observation told Rin everything she needed to know about the scene, however, when she noticed Saber had been provided a snack in the form of a tray of cookies and milk.

'Rin.' She paused her consumption of the treat, both hands holding a small chocolate chip cookie with a mixture of gentility and possessiveness.

'Hey.' Rin sighed, concealing the affection that flooded her body at the sight of her servant, friend, and now lover. That last word still gave her shivers for a few more reasons than she'd prefer. She sat in beside Saber, allowing herself to lean into the other woman considering they seemingly had the space to themselves.

'Hm. I approve of this sitting arrangement.' Saber smiled cutely, her girlish appearance betraying the mature and polite way in which she consistently spoke.

'Good. Because I wasn't planning on moving for a second.'

Saber chuckled, shifting so that she could put an arm around Rin and stroke her hair, resting her own head against her master's. The fact she so swiftly stopped enjoying her delicious treat to give attention to Rin was more than a little telling, comedically so.

'The Emiya boy was kind enough to provide me with this rather sweet collection of baked goods. Shall I?' Saber dipped an Oreo into the glass of milk and offered it to Rin.

'Are you sure?' Rin grinned.

'Hardly. Best accept my generosity prior to my mind being changed.'

Both girls laughed, and Rin partook in the snack as well, finishing the cookie in three bites and tasting a brief moment of Saber upon her final outing. It stirred something in her mana lines, and she moved her legs beneath the small table in an act of restlessness.

'Thanks.' Rin returned to resting upon Saber's shoulder, her servant happily proceeding to finishing the snack given to her.

'To provide you any semblance of joy is but one of my greatest pleasures at this point, Rin.'

'God…' Rin felt her face tingling as it surely turned red. 'The fact you can say that with a straight face is proof alone that you're the strongest servant in this war.'

'I _am_ powerful.' Saber shrugged. 'But…you dislike such compliments?'

Rin turned her face away slightly, mumbling her reply. 'I didn't say that…'

'Ah. Very good. For I doubt I'd be able to resist paying you such words of commitment considering how I feel. Such emotions bottled up would only serve to distract my mental fortitude in all eventuality, I imagine.'

Rin closed her eyes, wishing she could stay like this for as long as possible considering what the future inevitably had in store for her and Saber. She listened to Saber eat quietly, the young woman downing close to a dozen cookies within the span of minutes. The sound of her servant chewing, the rain softly pelting upon the old Japanese estate, and the calmness of the manor, for all the anxiety swirling in Rin's heart, was a welcome moment of respite for the young mage.

'How did your discussion with Archer proceed?' Saber eventually asked, her voice a little quieter than before, as if she was attempting to mask the touch of jealousy Rin pretended not to notice.

Rin breathed out with a huff, sitting up straight now and leaning on the table with one arm so that her face was resting in the palm of her hand. It wasn't exactly an elegant way of positioning herself, but it was comfortable enough given her fatigued mental state.

'It was fine.' Rin groaned. 'I learned who Archer really is, and it explains…a lot, really.' Rin still struggled to fully believe that Shirou Emiya could become _that_ , but if King Arthur could be a woman, who was she to really question anything anymore?

'Oh?' Saber met Rin's eyes. She then exhaled in slight irritation, the bond between the women and the communication that could happen with but a look now telling. 'Hmph. So be it. I will respect his request to keep his identity hidden.'

'You're the best.' Rin winked, and it was Saber's turn to have her cheeks shift to a slight shade of pink.

'All is well, however?' The king went on, and it was in this moment that Rin noticed a tiny milk mustache that had managed to form upon the upper lip of the woman. How did she not feel it? Not that Rin minded, because she was feeling the need to tease her lovely servant just a little bit anyway.

The master giggled, moving her hand to Saber's face before the woman flinched back instinctively.

'Trust me.' Rin hummed, and then she was permitted to wipe the streak of milk with her thumb, hesitating not to lick it clean immediately thereafter. Saber physically shivered, which felt good to see, and then she brought up her question once more in a slightly more direct way.

'Does Archer now know about us?'

'…He does.' Rin shrugged, attempting to play it off as a nonissue.

'So, he is the first.' Saber acknowledged. She shifted so that she was looking directly at Rin, her emerald gaze piercing yet beautiful. 'How do you feel about this?'

'It's fine.' Rin answered honestly.

'Because he shall not remain?'

'…Well, yeah.' Rin muttered, her stomach squirming. 'There's just…no reason to go around advertising our relationship at this point in the war.'

'Because I will also not remain.' Saber added bluntly, and it was a sucker punch no matter how often Rin reminded herself of the fact.

'No. You won't. You want to help your kingdom.' Rin shot back in anger and frustration.

'Indeed.' Her servant didn't flinch. 'Thus, our circumstance remains complicated lest we win this war and gain an option or two.'

'Exactly.' Rin softened, hating how defensive she could be at times. 'So, let's just finish this as soon as possible.'

Saber's hand traversed the table before she and Rin, resting upon her master's tenderly.

'Well, not too swiftly, yes?'

Rin swallowed, her throat tight and eyes tingling for some reason. Thoughts circulated through her mind, paths and options vying for her attention in order to calm the tsunami of doubt and fear that picked at her heart. Her mouth opened slowly; words she knew she shouldn't say slipping through her lips in desperation.

'You…would never consider staying with _me_ , would you?' Rin's mind felt fuzzy, this question holding more weight than ever before in Rin's mind and in the physical space each word resonated within. She knew it was horrible for her to even suggest such a thing anew, but it was a scratch she simply had to itch now if ever in this limited moment of tranquility.

Saber exhaled slowly, her hand squeezing Rin's briefly prior to releasing it.

'The fact I have even allowed the notion to pass through my mind on numerous occasions is telling of how I feel for you, Rin. Truly.' Saber shook her pretty head subtly, however, finding Rin's eyes once more and begging her to relieve her of having to answer such a difficult question ever again. 'But I will not. My resolve to give my people and my knights a proper chance at prosperity will not be shaken. Not when the World appealed to my dying wish with the understanding that I would fulfill my end of the bargain.'

Rin bit at her bottom lip, nodding in bitter understanding.

'You, understandably, struggle with the notion of coming with me to my time?' Saber voiced her master's thoughts perfectly. It shouldn't have come as a complete surprise, but Rin was still caught off guard at times of vulnerability.

'We would essentially be creating another timeline, if what Archer says is true, and I…I have difficulty leaving the people I love here no matter how important you are to me. It just feels irresponsible.'

Saber didn't respond immediately, a strange expression flickering across her normally fairly stoic visage. She fought to gain control, but then her bottom lip trembled, and she exhaled a sharp breath, her voice quivering.

'Of course.' Saber agreed, but she clearly struggled, and this physically hurt Rin as the king maintained her composure with a seeming great deal of effort. 'Abandoning Sakura once more would be asking much of you. Giving up on your late father's wishes and expectations of his heir would also weigh on your mind as well, naturally. Indeed, I expected this to be your answer. Nay, I somewhat hoped the woman I fell for would not so hastily give up her duties and commitments to those she holds dear.'

Saber paused, breathed in deeply, held the air, and then released it shakily, her eyes watering and the image breaking Rin as the servant's girlish voice revealed itself while her tiny hands gripped at her chest.

'Y-yet understanding such things remedies this pain in my soul extraordinarily little…' She sobbed, and Rin practically tackled the other woman with a huff, her own vision blurring with tears.

The Tohsaka heir was also seconds away from succumbing to the outrageous emotions weighing her down, but she stayed strong for Saber, the urge to do so incredible considering she was usually the weaker of the two.

Master and servant remained embraced for some precious moments then, Saber's trembling eventually easing and only the rain outside continuing to make any sort of noise. The King of Knights resisted the need to outright cry, but she continued to sniff here and there until she took hold of Rin's arms and parted from her, wiping her eyes stubbornly and almost in frustration.

'You see what you do to me?' She grumbled. 'If my knights could witness this pathetic display, I would never hear the end of it…'

'See their king emoting so authentically?' Rin smiled, staying close to her servant and touching her thigh beneath the table. 'Isn't that something you wanted to work on anyway?'

'True.'

'That's not even mentioning what you did earlier for me. Can you imagine how impressed they'd be?' Rin did her best not to turn red, because she still had difficulty thinking about the act without a montage of feelings fighting for dominance, but she felt the effort was worth Saber's sheepish smile that soon followed.

'Er…yes. I imagine they would be rather taken aback to discover I am capable of such passion.'

'That's one way to put it…' Rin felt her mana lines spike at the progressive thought of it all, her body aching with anticipation afresh already.

'When one is as physically alluring as yourself, I doubt I would have to explain much to my men. Why, you even considerately groomed your – '

'Oh, my God! Stop!' Rin covered her face in distress. Saber could be so incredibly honest it was beyond embarrassing! It was nice she noticed, Rin supposed, but she didn't have to come out and say it!

'It's a compliment, Rin. I do not require such maintenance, considering how fair I am, but Eastern women are typically more – '

'Ahhh…! Enough…!' Rin actually pressed both her hands to Saber's face, her ears burning she was so excessively embarrassed by the turn in a dialogue that had moments ago brought both girls present to near tears.

Saber giggled, taking Rin's wrists and lowering them.

'Thank-you, Rin.' She expressed lovingly.

'For what?'

'For deviating the conversation in order to help me maintain my composure.'

'It wasn't just for you…' Rin admitted quietly.

'I suppose all we _can_ do for the moment is embrace each and every second remaining together. Until we perhaps win the war, there is no point in circling the trying realities of our circumstance.'

'That's somewhat of the conclusion I came to as well. It seems negligent, but we'll drive ourselves mad otherwise.'

'I concur.' Saber blinked, eyed Rin's lips, and then fluttered her lashes again before looking to the side sheepishly. 'That being said, might I ask for a kiss? As something of a binding in relation to our tentative resolve surrounding such matters?'

Rin felt goosebumps tingle all over her body as she couldn't stop an unrestrained smile from spreading across her face.

'Sure.' She said simply, because part of the young mage was scared her voice would squeak if she tried to expound upon the affirmation any further.

Saber nodded, took Rin's shoulders gently, and then moved her right hand to cup her master's chin, angling her face affectionately until their lips were touching. The kiss was somewhat brief, but full of meaning, both women finding such comfort and relief in solidifying the longing as well as solace found in one another. Saber's mouth lingered a second longer than expected, and when she parted, Rin felt her head lean forward, as if wishing her king wouldn't deny her more of the connection sought.

'You're getting too good at that…' Rin mumbled with mocking annoyance.

'I have always been told I'm a quick learner…although such praise was usually in relation to my swordplay.'

Rin shook her head, knowing she was going to be utterly destroyed when she couldn't share moments like this with Saber anymore. Such simple, honest conversations. When had she engaged in such interactions before in her life? Rin didn't have an answer to such a question, and that scared her even more…

'In any case, I presume we should enjoy a good night's rest, Rin, but might you be interested in a late evening's walk?'

'W-what?' Rin's cheeks flushed for some reason. The request was so simple, but the fact Saber clearly wanted to spend as much time with her master as possible was still hard to believe no matter how convincing the king was at pledging her adoration. It felt too good to be true, and thus, Rin couldn't help but maintain some level of guard in the face of seeming fragile happiness.

'I understand that it is raining, but should we procure an umbrella and some jackets, I was hoping to propose that we find beauty in the calming nature of a soothing autumn shower together. Where I hail from, rain was no rarity, and one can learn to discover true peace within its wake when the temper of Mother Nature maintains a level of delicacy.'

Rin closed her eyes, controlling yet another urge to be overcome by the melancholy of her current relationship with Saber. She then met Saber's honest gaze and nodded.

'I would really like that, actually.'

* * *

Rin felt a little bad for infiltrating Shirou's front hall closet, but it proved to be a successful pillage with Saber finding a black zip-up sweater that must've belonged to Shirou, and Rin vying for a long, beige jacket that was likely Sakura's. With that particular hurdle overcome, and an umbrella easily obtained within the same closet, Rin and Saber were out and about the neighbourhood within minutes. Saber held the umbrella so it favoured Rin's coverage, the two girls forced to walk snuggly, which wasn't an issue for the young mage whatsoever. The rain had softened somewhat as well, which was a relief. However, as Saber had stated, there was a certain soothing nature to the outing, the quiet of the night save for a few cars passing by here and there all but agreeable.

'This was a good idea.' Rin broke the initial silence, although it was anything but unbearable, since both women were past that form of awkwardness between them already.

'I'm glad you think so. Considering our plans for tomorrow forward, I anticipate this being our last evening of true rest.'

'Heh. And even that's something of a stretch.' Rin groaned. 'After all, Sakura isn't exactly stabilized yet. I guess we shouldn't stay out too long.'

'Agreed.' Saber breathed out. 'In which case, I best savour the moment, correct?'

'Hm?' Rin wasn't quite sure what to expect, yet when her servant switched the hand that held the umbrella in order to take Rin's own, it became clear. At first, Rin could feel her body heating up in panic, but her mind quickly cooled the anxiety, telling the Tohsaka heir that it was dark, and damp, and it wasn't anybody's business anyway, right?

Rin gripped Saber's hand tightly, their fingers seamlessly interlocking intimately.

'I once thought my person hollow without a sword within reach, but now I fear there are two physical presences in my life required for my absolute perfect mental stability.' Saber spoke somberly, and Rin comprehended what she meant.

'So, I'm just another Noble Phantasm for you to store amongst your riches?' Rin teased.

'How dare you even insinuate such a thing.' Saber chuckled in turn.

The exchange was so minor, but spoke volumes, for not that long ago Saber would have been quite defensive against such play. She knew Rin so very well…

'Hmph. It's no fun if I can't rile you up as easily as before.' The master pretended to pout.

'Oh? You prefer I clearly appraise your worth above any materialistic trinket within my possession?'

'W-well, I wouldn't go so far as to call Excalibur a "trinket", per se…' Rin confessed.

'Oh, but it is.' Saber went on without reserve. 'Indeed, when compared to my fair maiden, at the very least.'

'Jeez.' Rin was about to fit right in with the various puddles forming next to the sidewalk. 'You've really changed, huh?'

'Yes. I blame you.'

'Heh. Right back at you, Missy.'

'The mentioning of Kiritsugu Emiya stirred some unpleasant memories, to not speak of the matter too heavily.' Saber sighed in frustration. 'And although the fragments in my mind remain as thus, comparatively, your companionship eclipses the relationship I shared with him as my previous master. I suppose that might be partially why I feel so passionate about our union as of late.'

'If he's anything like Emiya-kun, that doesn't surprise me.'

'Ah. Make no mistake; they, too, are polar opposites as far as I'm concerned.'

'Oh?'

'I recall not only that man being more than willing to kill from the shadows during any and all honourable duels, but…' Saber stopped suddenly, grunting and her hold on Rin faltering.

'Arturia?' Rin called her name without being consciously aware of it at first.

'I'm…fine.' Saber gathered herself. 'It would appear I am refused that particular event. This sensation is similar to the manipulation upon my person I feel when the Grail is called upon in the form of the Command Seals. Curious…'

The two women began walking again, rounding a corner of the street they currently occupied and making their way around the block. Thankfully, due to the somewhat "unpleasant" weather and time of night, there was almost no traffic on the street or on foot. It was almost eerie yet relaxing at the same time.

'The Grail doesn't want you remembering something? That feels odd, although it's not completely out of the question if it might provide you an advantage in the current war.' Rin tried not to think on the matter too heavily, for she still wanted to savour this time with her servant.

'I would prefer my opponents not bear such a handicap, so, perhaps it is for the best. Save for the woman I also recall from the previous war; I have no desire to dwell on that collection of battles. The weight in my heart at even attempting as much is more than enough proof that I should simply move past it all.'

'Hm.' Rin mentally fought back the urge to find envy in the comment.

'We were not romantically involved, Rin.' Saber reiterated kindly.

'I-I know.'

'However, I would be lying if I claimed to had _no_ feelings for her.' Saber continued, and Rin's right eye twitched.

'Excuse me?'

'As far as I am aware, there was no time to explore such things, but I simply wished to be honest with you. It felt wrong to withhold such information.' Saber gave Rin's hand a small squeeze. 'That being said, anything I may have felt for her is rendered rather trivial when considering the absolute adoration I hold for you, Rin. Understand?'

A wave of anxiety filtered through Rin, and she nodded, opening her mouth and shutting it. She couldn't be sure it was wise to pay the consideration forward. Was there a point to needlessly complicate matters? Yet, she owed it to Saber to treat her with the same manner of respect granted _her,_ right? That is, Rin _wanted_ to be just as truthful, for Saber was right; it felt like lying otherwise. Why now though? Well, perhaps it was simply because the war's conclusion felt so close. And this night was so beautiful. And so many revelations had occurred, why stop now?

'I…had one crush before meeting you.' Rin started slowly, and her mana lines jumped, but the cause was directly linked to Saber.

'Oh…? That shouldn't surprise me, yet, I find myself fixated on irritation. Such possessiveness is unbecoming of a king.'

'It wasn't really anything, upon reflection.'

'Do I know this individual? Doubtful, I'm sure.'

'Ugh…' Rin groaned. She might as well come out and say it already. 'Shirou Emiya.'

A beat, and Rin could only hold her breath until Saber answered more calmly than expected.

'Oh, Rin.' She practically cooed. 'The boy is kind enough, but truly?'

'It was _just_ a crush, okay? You don't have to patronize me!'

'And here I was concerned.'

'T-there's more to him than meets the eye, you know!' Rin felt the need to defend her passing fancy. After all, with the way Archer acted, perhaps a Rin in another timeline really did end up with Shirou…

'Perhaps.' Saber was grinning, and it annoyed Rin for some reason. 'So, when you summoned me, you were still fixated on that young man?'

'I wouldn't say "fixated", no. Just…interested. We only had a few exchanges, but there was something intriguing about him. He wasn't quite like many of the other males in my school.'

'Hm. Undeniable, yes. However, I cannot fathom ever falling for such an individual. Our ideals would clash, from the way I understand it. Thank goodness you came to your senses and discovered affection in an unlikely, but far worthier place.'

'Wow. Talk about confident.'

'You're right. This side of my person is also undesirable. When it comes to you, Rin, I see some parts of my being I cannot fully support. The immaturity of infant love, I suppose?' Saber seemed to snap her mouth shut at that, and Rin could understand why. They had both been careful not to use such a word, yet Saber had clearly accidently let it slip. Feeling the need to relieve her servant of any discomfort she might be experiencing, Rin leaned into her, and Saber thankfully put an arm around her, their pleasant walk proceeding.

'The rain might stop soon.' Rin changed the subject, her heart still beating much quicker than usual. Her normally sharp mind was struggling with the reality of her own affections, and she needed to focus on something more simplistic than what she knew to be true for a second while the rest of her consciousness calibrated with what should be claimed properly.

'Unfortunate. I was hoping to listen to it as we fell asleep.'

'That would've been nice.' Rin agreed. 'I guess I'll settle for your rhythmic breathing instead.'

'…Mm.' Saber hummed. 'Arguably a more attractive trade-off on both fronts.'

God. She was too charming. Enough. Why hold back anymore? The war was coming to an end, and Rin didn't need or want regrets. Her father's opinion be damned for now, because there were no guarantees anymore, and the evidence was piling up against her hesitations.

Rin abruptly stopped Saber under a light near the corner of Shirou's street. She shifted so she was facing the other woman and held tight onto the chest of the slightly oversized sweater her king looked far too adorable in. Master and servant met one another's eyes, and Rin furtively leaned in closer, brushing her lips against Saber's.

Her father clearly hadn't understood love in any capacity. Her mother had been deprived of the actual affection the word was capable of. Sakura's version of love was possibly damaged beyond repair. Even Rin struggled with the idea of it all until she met Saber. She wasn't confident she understood all angles of the emotion only growing with every minute she spent linked to Saber, but one thing was certain no matter how many apprehensions her logical, conventionally influenced mind attempted to blockade her with…

'Arturia Pendragon?' Rin grinned mischievously.

'Y-yes?' Saber blinked.

'Just to be clear, I want you to know that I'm in love with you.'

The way Saber exhaled sharply and blushed ever so subtly within the light provided made the effort it took to confess completely worth it. But Rin being Rin, she had to stay true to her character.

'That's the first and last time I'm going to be the one confessing like that.' She felt her throat tighten, but she powered through. 'Because I'm quite certain not a soul on this earth will ever be capable of competing with your place in my heart from this point forward.'

'H-how vexing…' Saber chuckled. 'I possessed the urge to make the claim first, yet you swiftly beat me to it. I am not accustomed to losing, and this scenario is no different.'

'Well,' Rin winked, giving her servant a soft peck upon her lips. 'You can redeem yourself by giving me your official answer.'

'Oh?' Saber raised a brow. 'So be it.' She took hold of Rin and pushed her away, gripping her hand seamlessly and pulling her back in with a twirl while still maintaining the umbrella. It was as if the two were dancing for the briefest moment in time before Rin was leaning backward and Saber was slightly above her, the finale to their little jig leaving the Tohsaka heir breathless as she stared up into her king's gorgeous eyes.

'Rin Tohsaka, you have won the heart of the King of Knights, and I, Arturia Pendragon, solemnly swear that you have bewitched me; mind, body and soul. I am also in love with you, and until our time together reaches its natural conclusion, I claim you as my fair maiden, my princess, and my lover, and will continue to treat you as such, for you deserve no less.'

Rin was rarely speechless, but she would openly admit she struggled to find any words worthy enough to respond with, and thus, she simply kissed Saber deeply, her hands holding the other woman's face with a desperation she knew she might struggle with for the rest of her life…

The rain continued to fall tenderly around the fated heirs to their respective thrones, and this night marked the eve of their final battle together in the Fifth Holy Grail War.


	48. Chapter 48

Saber was sleeping soundly in a matter of minutes once she and Rin found themselves sharing a blanket within the spare room of Shirou Emiya's estate. They returned back to an eerily quiet building with most of the lights turned off save for the kitchen and a nightlight in the hallway leading deeper into the building toward Sakura's room. This had taken Rin by some surprise, but she adapted swiftly enough, still holding Saber's hand as they quietly settled into the space they were provided.

To say that the young Tohsaka heir's heart wasn't fluttering about in her chest as she prepared for bed with Saber would have been unjustly discounting just how taken she had been by the king's incredible confession of love. It was simply like something ripped out of a romance book or movie. Seriously. Rin had trouble believing it had even happened the event was so fantastical in her mind. She thought she had taken all the initiative from Saber. How naïve she could be when it came to the King of Knights.

Thus, naturally, alongside the elation her affections experienced, the juxtaposed agony of anticipating the inevitable separation hardly allowed Rin to bask in the afterglow of authentic, passionate love. Rin cared for Saber so much she was almost beginning to hate her due to the pleasure _and_ pain she brought. It was a horrible feeling, and one the young woman struggled to balance within the context of the war she also had to remain focussed on.

Nonetheless, there was such comfort between Rin and Saber even amidst all the emotional turmoil that Rin decided to stick to her prior commitment to simply embracing each and every moment with her king while it lasted because…that's all she could do.

_And yet, my mind is running a mile a minute and I can't even think of sleeping right now._

Rin found some solace in Saber's rhythmic breathing beside her, her breaths coming in soft wisps as they tickled the master's bare neck, but her brain refused to calm. Hundreds of scenarios flickered through the Tohsaka mage's head ranging from the final battles of the Grail War, to memories of her father, to Sakura, to moments with Saber that still felt like a dream, back to the last battles ahead.

Eventually, an hour and half passed. Thankfully, Saber slept on regardless of how many times Rin tossed and turned, which meant that as the unavoidable time came for Rin to need to use the washroom, she felt comfortable slipping out of the shared bedding upon the floor.

Thinking she was in the clear caused Rin to audibly gasp in shock when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist as she was about to stand up, Saber's voice soon accompanying the moment of fear and replacing it with relief.

'Rin…?' The king asked tiredly.

'Just using the facilities.'

'Mm. Be careful.'

'Going to the washroom?'

'One never knows…' Saber drawled on, eyes still closed through the whole interaction, and it was too cute. Rin leaned in and kissed the woman on the forehead, inwardly thanking her for making the Tohsaka heir feel so cherished in every second of her day without being suffocating.

_This is the worst…_

Rin breathed out heavily, and still tried to be quiet as she slid the door to the room just enough to squeeze on through even though she knew it was pointless and part of Saber was surely prepared to leap into action at any moment no matter how happily she enjoyed her rest.

Traversing the mostly dark, somewhat quiet, unfamiliar halls of the Emiya estate was unsettling enough, but as Rin gave her eyes time to adjust and drew closer to the washroom, she began to hear a soft, practically muffled moaning sound. She tried not to focus too distinctly on the noise, but once she was comfortably seated on the (thankfully) western-styled toilet, it was all she could hear. In fact, she almost got the feeling the suggestive sounds were getting louder prior to stopping altogether and leaving the young mage in peace finally.

'Sakura…' Rin muttered to herself, her head beginning to pound as fatigue dug its claws deeper into her psyche. She was almost positive it was her little sister's voice, and it continued to bother her that the once overly nervous, gentle and anxious sibling was now so "active" for reasons mostly against her will.

Rin sighed, knowing her emotions were only going to progressively become more erratic as the night matured. She needed sleep. She really did. The next day in the Grail War was inarguably one of the most pivotal, and she was required to bring her best self to the forefront of the battle if Saber's chances of coming out victorious were to be elevated as high as humanely possible.

The Tohsaka heir began to make her way to the exit of the washroom, slipping out the door and suddenly quite transfixed in place when a flash of white caught her eye and made the young woman practically stumble backward. Rin hadn't been expecting anybody to be standing outside the washroom, meaning her mind instantly went to the realm of supernatural beings without her permission, embarrassingly enough.

Thankfully, Rin was able to take hold of reality efficiently enough, her pupils expanding to better evaluate the individual who was now standing before her. Admittedly, Rin almost preferred the former concept over the truth.

'Sakura…' Rin breathed in a hushed tone. The Tohsaka sisters hadn't exactly left their previous conversation on the best of notes, forcing Rin to downplay her anxious feelings.

'Hm?' Sakura tipped her head slightly, seeming convincingly confused for a moment. 'Rin…san?'

'Y-yeah.' A chill ran Rin's spine, and she felt her body tensing as if she were face to face with something much more dangerous than her little sister.

'Oh.' Sakura nodded, her hands slowly moving to her stomach and resting upon it lovingly. 'Are you full, too?'

'Full…?' Rin blinked, realizing she hadn't done much for dinner. Cookies hardly counted, really. Maybe that's why she was having difficulty getting to sleep? 'Not quite.'

'Ah. Yes.' Sakura giggled. 'She couldn't possibly do this to you.'

Now Rin was having difficulty following.

'Excuse me?'

'Heh.' Sakura pulled her white nightgown up enough to reached in between her legs, groaning briefly as she extracted her hand and touched Rin's cheek, wiping a gooey, sticky substance upon her face. 'Don't worry, Rin-san; I don't mind sharing. I'm sure he'd like that.'

Rin rubbed the mess on her skin as Sakura talked, her thoughts racing and the details clicking into place rapidly until she understood what was happening.

'What the hell…!?' She hissed, her heart skipping in confused rage and Sakura's giggling helping matters little.

 **'Oh?'** A pressure began pulsating around Rin, her ears ringing as Sakura's voice became distorted and she went on disturbingly. **'You don't** _ **only**_ **fuck girls now, do you? What would your father say?'**

Rin's eyes widened, a tsunami of vulnerability crippling her ability to respond adequately within a reasonable time frame. How could she possibly know? Rin's legs felt weak. Her hands were shaking. Her mouth became dry.

 **'Ah. That reminds me.'** "Sakura" went on, shifting in so her face was hardly an inch from Rin's own. **'Taking me out of the war was your idea, wasn't it? So sneaky.'**

'I-it's for your safety.' Rin managed, her voice raspy and vision fluctuating between clarity and a blurred, abstract perception of her present being. A cold wind brushed up against her back, invisible hands resting on her shoulders and squeezing tightly. A force of terrifying weight continued to press into her soul, and an innate fear began to take precedence, causing the Tohsaka heir to look for an escape no matter how much pity and guilt she had for her sister.

**'It's for your greed. What would you do if** _**I** _ **won the war? Your pride would never recover…'**

'I…!' Rin began to object, but then another voice cut through the air, and all forms of discomfort were practically erased.

'Is something the matter?' Saber interrupted, and when Sakura began speaking again, her intonation returned to normalcy, even her mannerisms becoming dainty and tentative.

'N-no.' She practically shrank. 'Sorry, Rin-san. May I use the washroom?'

Rin searched Sakura's face, but her little sister wouldn't even meet her eyes. She then squeezed in between Rin and the space leading to the washroom, clicking the door shut and locking it immediately.

'Your mana feed suddenly felt strange, Master. Rapid spikes and a sharp decline in accumulation. Are you unwell?' Saber approached, her pure, honest presence such an incredible contrast to what Rin had just experienced she simply felt her eyes filling with tears.

'I'm fine…' Rin tried to explain without successfully masking the whiplash of the pure terror she had just endured. She couldn't quite put her finger on the sensation, but it was almost as though her mind was being infiltrated by unfiltered negativity, a darkness seeping within her veins she couldn't do a thing about. Goosebumps pervaded her skin, and Saber wasted not another moment returning to her side, touching her arms and bringing Rin close into a small embrace.

'You are _not_ fine. What transpired here?'

Rin shook her head, nodding toward her and Saber's bedroom.

'Let's just go for now, please.'

Saber hardly seemed convinced to let the matter slide, but she obeyed for now, escorting Rin back to their room. Before either girl could seek solace in their provided space, however, another figure emerged within the hallway, and Rin practically cursed under her breath for not moving with more urgency.

'Tohsaka-san?' Shirou questioned with expected confusion.

'Not now, Emiya-kun.' It was hard to look at him even in the dimly lit manor. Images of Sakura rubbing her stomach and mocking her as she wiped that…that _stuff_ on Rin's face was too much.

'Wait.' The boy stepped forward, pivoting so that he was partially blocking the way down the hall to the spare bedroom. It was a fairly narrow sector of the house to begin with, which led to immediate crowding. 'Does it have something to do with Sakura?'

Rin finally faced the young man, his concerned expression filling with a sort of anxious understanding.

'There's more to it than you can understand, Emiya-kun.' Rin wasn't lying. The fact Sakura hadn't told him about their familial relationship proved that the deep, painful wound still remained. If anything, despite Rin's efforts, it was getting worse. Was she a fool to even think about attempting to bridge the gap between she and Sakura now after all these years? Rin thought she had been getting through to her sister, but was Sakura simply humoring her? Was this a sin Rin would never be given the opportunity to correct?

'Then help me know what's going on.' Shirou persisted. 'I…I don't know what to do for her anymore. She's intensely agitated tonight, and everything that normally calms her isn't helping like it used to. I want to help, but there's…' The young man cut himself short, and the hesitation caught Rin's attention no matter how compromised her emotions were.

'What?' She pried further.

'…Nothing.'

'Fine. Then I _can't_ assist you if you're not honest with me where Sakura is concerned. Am I underestimating the danger we're in currently, Emiya-kun? Because my most recent encounter with her just now was troubling, to say the least.'

Shirou's eyes widened, focusing until he moved in closer to Rin. The proximity was overwhelming, although Rin talked herself down by knowing how invested Shirou could be in helping strangers let alone someone he had personal investment in. Still, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts, his undeniably lean, muscular physique causing Rin to divert her gaze to the floor.

'Did she hurt you?'

'We'll be fine.' Saber cut in, clearly having enough of Shirou's familiarity.

Yet, prior to Shirou taking the hint, another voice entered the conversation, and Rin's whole body tingled, goosebumps overtaking her entire form at the turn of events.

'Senpai?' Sakura uttered, a hint of confusion in her tiny utterance of the word.

'Sakura.' Shirou went to her immediately, thankfully. He held her arms with affection, addressing her in a similarly tender way. 'Feeling a bit better?'

'Mm-hm.' Sakura nodded, and even within the bad lighting, Rin felt the girl's eyes watching her with seeming vacant interest. 'I'm tired, Senpai.'

'Okay. Sounds good. We should all get some rest.' Shirou nodded to Rin, but before she could react, Sakura tugged the boy's pants and they both proceeded past Rin and Saber, back to their room. The door slid shut, and Rin exhaled, surprised to find out she had been holding her breath.

'Come.' Saber and Rin were back in their own space of comfort soon enough. The King of Knights allowed Rin to slide into bed first, tucking her in lovingly and kissing her forehead with a tenderness Rin knew her heart would never tire of fluttering about toward.

'Are you joining me?' Rin asked, the moonlight just barely sneaking in through the mostly covered window. She could make out a strange expression upon Saber's face as she shook her head, moving to sit cross-legged next to the door.

'No, Rin.' She answered simply. 'Not after what I just witnessed.'

'You saw…?' Rin's cheeks burned.

'I observed enough.' Saber kept her voice low as she elaborated. 'And you are not safe. I will remain awake and on guard throughout the rest of the night.'

'I know she's struggling with something, Saber, but surely not even Sakura in this state would – '

'She would.' Saber interrupted, and her tone was that of a king giving an irrefutable order. 'Your judgement is clouded by emotion and guilt. I know the handicap all too well. As someone on the outside of the interaction, I was able to ascertain that, should the scenario be favourable, Sakura would kill you without hesitation. Maybe not before, when her mind wasn't so poisoned, but certainly now. Of this I have no doubt, for I've seen enough murderers to know that it wouldn't be her first or even second time.'

'Sakura is not a killer.' Rin needed to convince herself.

'Perhaps not your little sister, Sakura, no. But whatever she is becoming is more than able and willing, Rin. That Shinji boy is proof enough save the others she may have hurt.'

'Others…?' Rin's brain made the immediate connections so quickly she wondered if it had been suppressing the urge to do so for the Tohsaka heir's mental health. 'You don't think the murders that have been happening are…?'

'It is but a theory.' Saber waved the notion off. 'But there are few servants remaining that I see needing to perform such brutality. The manner in which these victims are maimed link far too easily with the scene left in the Matou household. I am only drawing the logical conclusion, and it is sufficient enough evidence for me to remain prepared to act should I need to in the name of your protection.'

'Not Sakura…' Rin whispered, but she was well aware of the truth behind Saber's words.

'Tomorrow cannot come quick enough, it seems.' Saber sighed. 'I fear the idea of finishing the war as swiftly as possible is our only chance of freeing your sister without causing her further pain.'

'True.' Rin heard the sad rhetoric contained in the statement loud and clear. Her heart was already suffering due to her little sister's blatant disdain for her, and Saber's reiteration of the conclusion to this event in Rin's life was more than enough to cause her further agony.

'Sleep, Rin.' Saber's tone softened, and she shuffled over closer to her master so that she could comb Rin's hair with her fingers, lightly brushing her bangs to the side. 'Sleep soundly knowing I am here and _nothing_ will threaten your life so long as I draw breath as your servant.'

'You're much more than that…' Rin hummed, Saber's touch intoxicating as pleasurable goosebumps tickled her skin now.

'And the honour of understanding that will never fade, my fair maiden.'

Rin grimaced, but did as she was told, closing her eyes and shifting into a more comfortable position under the blankets. She was quite convinced getting _any_ sleep would prove nearly impossible at this point in the night, but before she knew it, a sudden tranquil hum was heard, and the young Tohsaka woman realized Saber was singing to her what sounded like a lullaby.

'Mmm…' Rin moaned with encouragement, not wanting to interrupt but wishing to let her king know the sound of her voice was beyond welcome.

Saber's hand continued to trace Rin's hair, letting the strands fall between her fingers delicately as she proceeded to hum with more confidence. It was clearly a lullaby from her own childhood, its rhythm and notes surely inspired by the time and space of its original creation in the west and Britain. The critic in Rin could find minor fault in Saber's ability to carry a tune to perfection, but the fact it was Arturia who was singing to Rin overrode any complaints, elevating the song to rapturous fulfillment as Rin's mind fell into a pleasing haze, fields of grass and a golden sun shining over the world forming clearly.

* * *

A calm wind brushed against Rin's cheek, cleansing it completely of the filth once caked upon it, and the Tohsaka heir breathed in deeply, consuming the fantastical world around her. She somehow knew her memories were mixing with Saber's, and this field was both an illusion and projected form of idealized beauty manifested in nature. Rolling hills, blue skies, fluffy white clouds, and a warm sun with tall, green grass as far as the eye could see.

 _'Care to ride with me, Lady Rin?'_ Saber was fully equipped with her incredible silver armour, the blues, golds, and white of her dress beneath it complimenting her aesthetic majestically. She appeared riding a white, equally regal stallion, the king's cape lightly flowing in the wind as she guided a beautiful black horse to Rin.

 _I've only ridden once when I was little._ Rin admitted, a memory of simpler times marred in future sins threatening to interrupt the moment.

_'I've trained this one personally, my fair maiden. You need only grip with your legs and hold fast to her reins. She is second in ability only to my Dun Stallion.'_

_Hmph. Then I shall._ Rin hesitated no more, climbing atop the mare and feeling a sense of comfort and trust in the animal as she did so. It remained still even after Saber released her hold, proving the discipline Rin's king had claimed.

 _'How do you feel?'_ Saber grinned handsomely, and Rin knew she was blushing with infatuation.

_F-fine. This is nothing._

_'Ah. Such bravery is becoming of you.'_

Rin's eyes fell upon Saber even closer, her mind racing and chest aching with longing.

 _Are you…my Arturia?_ She had to know. Was this _just_ a dream, or could she and her servant truly be so bound in mind, body, and soul that they traversed to this astral plain together?

_'If you are asking if I am the same individual to whom you have fallen in love with then the answer would be primarily yes.'_

_Primarily?_

_'Concern yourself with it no more, Rin. Our time remains short, and I dreamed of enjoying one of my favourite hobbies with you prior to the conclusion of our current battle. Shall we ride together? I promise you there is little like this particular form of transportation.'_

Rin didn't completely favour the elusiveness her servant practised, but like any dream she found pleasant, the young mage took it for what was offered, and found herself following Saber upon the pretty animal.

_'She will shadow me naturally, Rin. All you need to do is maintain your balance and remember this occasion for all it has to provide.'_

With the remaining details of her reservations abolished, Rin witnessed her horse shift into a small gallop, the wind now flowing against her face and hair, and the young woman finally realizing she was wearing an elaborate black and red dress, its existence possibly coming to be right then and there. She felt like a princess with how incredible the piece was, and wondered if Saber had imagined the ensemble just for her.

 _'You presume correctly, my lady. A rather fitting look for you, I must say.'_ Saber called back, and Rin was certain they truly were flawlessly linked in some deeper manner of ritual that transcended even the process of transferring mana intimately. Was this her chance to add to the world of magi by exploring what was possible between a master and servant who managed to bond so perfectly?

 _Where are we going?_ Rin could only think to ask, the world around her so vast and wide she wondered if _anything_ existed beyond the grass and sky.

 _'So long as we remain together, I care not.'_ Saber laughed. _'Now, keep up, Rin! The exhilaration gained from managing a ride like this at full speed is one I wish to impart on you! Hya!'_

And off she went. Saber burst with Dun Stallion down one of the rolling hills and squealed in unrestricted delight. This didn't come as a surprise to Rin, for Saber _had_ exemplified intense interest in the motorcycle simulator at the arcade. It felt so long ago…

 _Okay. Let's go._ Rin urged her own horse with a squeeze of her ankles, and the competent beast took off just as readily. Rin gripped the reins tightly, her heart hammering at her chest as she watched Saber slow until they were nearly beside one another, both women beaming and then returning their attention to the world built just for them.

 _This is amazing!_ Rin giggled, the fresh air cool and pleasant across her face.

_'Isn't it? This is true freedom!'_

It was difficult to see or think about anything but the glory of this moment in time. Rin's face was beginning to hurt she was smiling so much without reserve, and she hated the fact her mind always traversed to the realm of a finite experience. She didn't want Saber to go. She didn't want to be alone again. If given enough time, Rin knew she and Saber would easily commit to one another far beyond any war…

Saber and Rin rode even further, eventually finding a lone tree amidst the vast expanse of the field and inevitably drawn to the freestanding exemplification of natural beauty. They ultimately made it to the landmark, and Saber was the first to dismount, immediately proceeding to Rin and offering her a hand.

 _'My princess.'_ She claimed so earnestly Rin could only blush. She didn't consider herself a "girly girl" or anything of the like, but even the Tohsaka heir was swooning at the interaction. She took her king's invitation and was swooped into her arms, held like a bride…and gazed upon like one, too.

 _Oh, man…_ Rin groaned, diverting her eyes. _I can't handle this._

_'Handle what, Rin? Being treated like the precious jewel that you are to me? Like the friend, partner, and lover I dared not consider I would ever have? Such folly. You underestimate your own worth. Come. Lay in my lap beneath this lovely tree. Our time remains scarce.'_

Smirking, Rin allowed herself to be put down, but instead of doing as Saber suggested, she sat before the tree first and fluffed out her dress to provide a space for her king within her own person's company. She lightly tapped the acting pillow, and Saber grinned, her silver armour disappearing in a vision of golden dust.

 _I'm not going to make the offer twice._ Rin lied, but Saber was already shifting into position, her gorgeous features soon encased in Rin's lap. The master could only hold the other woman's face, something about this realm intangible and lacking in substance when compared to the truth Rin knew to be where she would eventually return.

_'We have mere moments prior to the link severing. Even as we are, traversing this plain can be dangerous to our individual psyche, I fear.'_

_Then we better enjoy the time we have left._

_'…Precisely, my Rin.'_

Rin bit at her bottom lip, cupping Saber's chin as she looked down upon her king's visage.

_I don't want tomorrow to come…_

_'I know.'_

_But if we don't do something, Sakura will be in danger._

_'Indeed.'_

_Yet, even knowing that, I can't fathom not hearing your voice, or feeling your touch, or just…seeing you ever again._ Rin sniffed, and there was no answer to her fears. She squinted her eyes shut, forcing the tears back, and when she opened them, Saber was gone, and all that remained was an empty world.

Instinctively, Rin wanted to cry, but instead, she simply stared at the beauty around her and exhaled slowly, a tiny chill running her spine. She wouldn't deny the irreplaceable experiences she had come to know because of Saber. Certainly, Rin Tohsaka could never be the same again, and she was learning to be fine with that. Her king had helped her find peace knowing how important the following battles would be, and for the honour of that unparalleled warrior, Rin would not let her down. The Holy Grail would be King Arthur's. It was the least Rin could do to show just how grateful she was that a seeming anomaly had changed everything she thought she knew about herself forever.


	49. Chapter 49

_When did I become like this? Where did it all start? This pain. This hate. This…hunger._

* * *

_"Do not be afraid, child. Life, for many, is but a blink and it's over. Pitiful, really. With this process, your existence will obtain value."_

_His voice was always like muffled crinkling paper. His grip on my shoulder tightened, and he led me down, down, down into the darkness. I heard them before I could see the grotesque mass of Crest Worms. They writhed and swelled, hissed and gnashed their teeth in anticipation. I thought I was in a nightmare._

_Maybe I'm still waiting to wake up._

_"Go. There is much work to be done. You simply need to lay there and allow my pets to do the rest."_

_"I'm scared, Grandpa." I was. Terrified. So frightened I was certain this reality wasn't any semblance of truth._

_"As all weak creatures are. You will change…or die trying."_

_That's all he said before pushing me into them and walking away. I was instantly swarmed, and I screamed because that's what every instinct within convinced me I needed to do. Scream. Cry. Call out. Mommy and Daddy would help me. Sister would save me. They always had. They always would._

_But they didn't come. And as the worms began to invade every single crevice of my world, I quickly realized with a bleeding, muffled throat and stretched eyes that this nightmare…_

_…would never end._

* * *

_Broken. Tainted. Filthy. Angry. Weak. Bullied. Pathetic. Hungry…_

* * *

_"Was that Tohsaka-san just now? I think she looked at me. Maybe I have a chance?"_

_Rin Tohsaka. The second-year princess of Homurahara Gakuen. She gave very few individuals her attention – myself included. She was so distant I began to question if we really were sisters. I thought things might change once I finally entered her school. I was horribly wrong. The pain only grew._

_"No way, man. I heard she's rejected almost half of the guys in a school at this point. What makes you any different?"_

_"I_ know _she looked at me."_

_"In your dreams, maybe."_

_This wasn't an uncommon conversation to overhear in the halls. I kept my eyes on the ground and tried not to hear anything more. I didn't want to listen to how amazing Rin Tohsaka was. I hated hearing the boys lose their minds over her. If only they knew what sort of person she really was. If only they were aware of how easily she discarded her family when it suited her ambitions…_

_"Sakura?"_

_In contrast, this was a voice that made my toes curl every time._

_"…Senpai?"_

* * *

_This desire is insatiable. This longing is too much. I want more, and more, and more…_

* * *

'Hah…! Hah…h-hah…' Shirou's grip on Sakura's arms dug into her skin for a second as he reached his climax, a warmth flowing within her she was lamenting before it even began seeping upon the sheets of her blankets.

'Mmm…' Sakura released Rider's lips from her own, the servant's tongue dripping with a mixture of their saliva as she stepped back from the bed, pulling the top of her dress back over her beautiful breasts. Shirou had needed extra stimulation for this third session of the night, and Sakura was more than aware that he seemed to particularly enjoy when Rider and she engaged in any form of intimacy while he penetrated deep into her body.

The sensation of Shirou exiting her would never grow tiresome, his softened member slipping out with a notable tug that only made Sakura quiver with more excitement.

'Drink it…' Sakura muttered, and Rider knew precisely what she meant without further explanation, stepping around and climbing onto the bed as Shirou moved away and began cleaning himself with the nearby tissues. He watched with tentative interest, the darkness of the room making his side glances difficult to see. Rider's mouth kissed between Sakura's legs, and she moaned quietly, secretly hoping the sight would give Shirou the encouragement needed to take her again.

She wanted it so badly. This was the worst night she had experienced in quite some time. No amount of sexual release seemed to calm her nerves. The tingling sensation of her mana lines aggravated Sakura so much she was almost willing to try anything to calm the chaos in her body.

Rider's tongue slipped in so deep Sakura's back arched on the bed.

'A-ah…!' She moaned. 'No…I-it's too much…'

It was a lie and both she and Rider knew it, but Shirou preferred when Sakura was somewhat docile, it seemed. Thus, she played up the role for him, tugging at her sheets in apparent erratic response to Rider's play. However, once Sakura could see that Shirou showed no signs of renewed arousal from the scene, she gave her servant a light shove away, and the moment was done.

'Sorry, Master…' Rider licked her lips.

'N-not at all.' Sakura sat up on the bed, pulling some of the covers over her body. 'It felt too good, a-and Senpai's right here.'

'…It's fine if you need more, Sakura.' Shirou sounded like he was smiling, but there was obvious weight behind his words as well, as if they hurt to say. 'I wish I could do it again for you, but I'm completely drained.'

'I'll be okay.' Sakura lied, because the hunger in her was only worsening. 'I'm sorry, Senpai. It's so awful of me to do this to you…'

Shirou almost chuckled, moving to the spot beside Sakura while Rider returned to her corner of the room knowingly.

'Are you kidding?' Shirou touched Sakura's face, and she closed her eyes into it adoringly. 'What guy wouldn't want to make love to his beautiful girlfriend so much? If you ask me, I'm the lucky one here.'

'Really?' Sakura needed to know and believe his words. After Rin, she trusted so few so rarely…

'It's a bit embarrassing to admit, but yeah.'

It was on par with another sexual release. Sakura's brain pinged with pleasure as she embraced Shirou, clutching onto his back desperately.

'Thank-you…' She muttered. 'You really are…my hero.'

'I'm glad I'm someone's.' Shirou answered quietly back. Again, his words held weight Sakura couldn't begin to break down easily enough. No matter how often they made love, there still seemed to be something of a barrier around Shirou's heart, as though he was holding back in some regard. Initially, Sakura didn't care to second guess her relationship with the boy. It was that precious. But if she didn't address the fears in her heart, where would they end up, eventually? She had finally found some form of light, yet there was a speck of darkness she knew would only grow if she stared at it for too long…

'Anyway, are you going to be okay? I should probably go to my room and get some sleep. Tomorrow's supposed to be a big day, right?'

'…No.' Sakura refused, her mind playing its usual tricks on her. The voice was her own now, so integrated into her inner workings Sakura hardly distinguished between her thoughts and the presence she housed.

**Let him out of our sight for a second and Rin will seduce him, too.**

_Isn't she…?_

**We don't know for certain. Take no chances.**

_Oh…_

**As long as she's under this roof, do not allow him to have a moment with her. We know what she does to any male. He wouldn't stand a chance.**

_She doesn't care about him._

**But we've seen the way he's looked at her in the past. We** _**know** _ **she's a threat.**

_Rin…_

**This anger. This hate. How much longer will we endure?**

_I'm still hungry._

**…Naturally. Our time is near. No amount of semen will end this anxiety. Another walk is needed when all is quiet and asleep.**

_But I can't leave Senpai._

**Command our servant to monitor him once he is resting. Share his bed until then.**

_Right…_

'No?' Shirou was understandably confused.

'Senpai? I'm…scared. Can't we…sleep together? It's not going away…'

Shirou sighed audibly, but his tone was gentle.

'Sure. I was thinking about suggesting it soon anyway. I wouldn't mind keeping a closer eye on you to make sure you're okay.'

'Mm.' Sakura nodded. 'Senpai?' She began again, her temples throbbing.

'Yes?'

'Are you frightened of me?'

It was the closest she considered getting to the black speck in her newly obtained oasis. Sakura's skin tingled in anticipation, but when Shirou held her even tighter, she breathed out shakily with some relief.

'I'm concerned. I want to get you help. That's why we thought taking you to the church might be a good idea.'

**No.**

_Why?_

**They'll hurt us like Grandpa all over again.**

_…O-oh._

'As long as I have you…I'll be fine.' Sakura reasoned. 'It's when you're gone that I feel like I'll lose control.'

Shirou parted from Sakura but held her hands between them both. He didn't respond immediately, which always unnerved the young woman. However, his calming tone held her close soon thereafter.

'Then let's go and get some good sleep together. We should…uh…wash these sheets when we get the chance tomorrow anyway. Hopefully the rain lets up by then so we can hang them out to dry.'

'Oh.' Sakura blushed. 'O-of course…'

* * *

She lay in the darkness, then, listening to Shirou Emiya breathing for longer than intended. An hour. Two hours. Both excitement and fear clutched onto her heart. Sakura had loved Shirou for so long she hardly considered herself capable of taking him as her boyfriend. Yet, here they were; together and acting like newlyweds. They made love. They cooked for one another. Did laundry together. Used the same washroom to bathe. And now she and Shirou were sharing a bed at last. Unlike the western styled mattress and frame in the spare room Sakura had been utilizing, Shirou preferred a more traditional setup, and was quick to lay down another floor futon right next to his. The young man was clearly very tired by this point, and Sakura mostly allowed him to get to sleep hastily, giving him a small kiss on the cheek and holding his hand until it went slack and even twitched within minutes of the couple wishing one another a goodnight.

Part of Sakura wanted to just fall asleep right alongside Shirou, but that simply wasn't happening with her soul aching for more satisfaction and relief.

**Close your eyes and dream. Take yourself to the fantasy world of your wildest fantasies, Princess.**

_Please. I need…help…_

**I know. I know. I will help us. I will do what is needed to calm the abyss.**

_Thank-you…_

"Sakura" slipped out of bed, then, gliding across the floor and exiting the room with hardly a sound to be recorded. When her eyes became more accustomed to this new form of darkness outside the four walls she treasured around Shirou, she noted Rider appearing out from her astral form, her expression stoic, as always, with the tiniest of hints suggesting confusion and concern in her lips.

'Master?' The servant acknowledged.

**'I'm going for a walk. Stay here. Protect Senpai.'**

'…May I speak with my master?' Rider persisted.

Sakura scoffed, glaring at the seemingly "blind" heroic spirit.

**'Play your role, Snake. No more. No less.'**

Sakura proceeded past the servant, but not before her wrist was grabbed, her frail body pulled back, surprisingly.

'Please. Let her go.' Rider rarely exhibited such emotion. It was pathetic. Her tongue was only useful when it was pleasuring Sakura in her times of need. Otherwise, this concept of acting out on her own was simply a nuisance.

**'You wish to remain by her side?'**

'…Yes.' Rider released Sakura's arm, even this magnificent being tentative in her master's presence at the moment.

**'Then know your place.'**

When Rider had began to understand the duality that existed within Sakura she couldn't say with precise accuracy. However, it didn't come as a surprise, and remained within the scope of Sakura's imagined path. Rider. Shirou. Even Rin. They all contributed to fostering Sakura's potential in one way or another. She only needed to buy a little more time. This night would be the most difficult to overcome, but once she emerged from the current trial successfully, the rest could finally begin falling into place.

Just a little more…

She was so close…

The rain had finally stopped. The smell of the earth temporarily cleansed was nostalgic in the false hope it brought. Sakura decided to proceed out of the Emiya Estate with nothing on but her white nightgown. It could almost pass as a summer dress, after all. Still, she would appear abnormal amongst the night dwellers of Fuyuki City; especially the part she intended to visit where a "pretty girl" like her would be quite readily noticed.

The best kind of candy was the type nobody would ultimately miss.

Sakura proceeded to the entrance of the estate and then stopped, turning and waving with a fake smile.

 **'You're just going to let me go?'** She spoke to the darkness. A beat later, Archer manifested, his tall stature contrasting hilariously with his tiny mind.

'You're not _my_ master. Far be it for me to dissuade you from whatever night romp you decide to engage in.'

**'How wise of you.'**

'Hmph.'

Sakura turned her head and giggled, looking up to Archer with a side glance.

**'It has nothing to do with the fact you're scared of me, does it?'**

'I'm just a spirit. What fear is there in death?'

**'Futility in the gift of your temporary existence.'**

'The boy chose you over the world. I've seen everything I need to. Now, I'm simply observing the final hours of the charade.'

 **'Oh. So cold.'** Sakura felt a tingle in her heart, not surprised Archer's reiteration of Shirou's commitment to her stirred her other self. Yes. The more he loved her the better…

'Cutting you down would serve no purpose now. They have made their decision. The repercussions of such mercy are rarely beneficial, but such is human emotion.'

**'But what if I hurt Rin?'**

The servant's expression only subtly changed in the dim lighting of the street lights nearby.

'Then she pays for latching on to the possibility of making amends.'

 **'Hm?'** Sakura's eyes widened, her mind whirring. **'That wasn't my implication. How do you…?'**

Archer grinned devilishly.

'Misjudged this interaction, didn't you?'

Kill him? Should she just…kill him? How dare he mock her so. What was the purpose in keeping this arrogant being around? She needed him dead eventually anyway. Why not now? In fact, consuming him in this moment might even sustain her until the final battle. Bite his head off? Rip his limbs apart? Break his core? Chew on his soul?

 **'I'm leaving.'** Sakura decided. The answer was simple: Archer was Shirou's servant, and she needed the boy alive and well. What better way than to ensure he had some form of protection in the form of this individual? No need to rush. No need for unnecessary risks. She would make due with snacks before the main course.

'…Be careful.' Archer replied strangely. He almost sounded…sincere? But why? He fancied Rin due to believing she should have been his master instead of Shirou, correct? Was he simply invested in Sakura, to an extent, due to Shirou caring about her? What an irritating creature. She couldn't wait to kill him…

* * *

On foot, making her way to the shopping district of Fuyuki City took Sakura more time than she would have preferred, but it delayed her arrival reasonably well so that her buffet guaranteed some particularly flavourful choices. She plunged into the clubbing scene, lurking about the flashing lights of establishments attempting to lure customers in and observing the crowds of desperate, sad humans searching for a semblance of fulfillment only subtly similar to her own needs. Sakura waited until she drifted around enough to garner the attention of a rather woeful collection of males, their choices in aesthetic representation hinting at an ignorance toward societal norm and conventional expectation. They rebelled against rules and regulations, and fed their egos with destruction and pain. They wouldn't be missed…

Sakura could hear them following her, no fewer than four fully grown boys on the hunt, perhaps suspecting (based on purposeful stumbling and a projected haze of mental disconnect) that Sakura was under some form of substance abuse, thus making her an easy target for inconsequential play. Humans were so predictable at times. Did they not question the idiocy on display when Sakura actively sought out a dark, abandoned alleyway? Or did the fools prefer to assume she was _that_ compromised? Either way, she heard them splash through the variously formed puddles, and when she found herself encased in a box of buildings, with graffiti, leaking pipes, and uncared for backsides of old apartments and the like to keep her company, Sakura knew _she_ wasn't the one that was suddenly trapped.

But this quartet of livestock didn't need to know that.

'Hey. You lost, Missy?' One of them started, as if reading off a script for delinquents in training.

Sakura remained facing the back of the alley, restraining the desire to smile widely and wickedly. She managed to subdue the urge, turning to face the men with frightened eyes and a hand clutching at her chest.

'O-oh…' She channeled her other self almost perfectly. 'Yes. I…I am. I must have made a wrong…turn.'

'That sucks.' Another man snickered, stepping forward.

Upon a quick observation, the four men weren't as bad as Sakura had assumed. Certainly, according to the Japanese, they were outside the social expectations, but other than piercings, shaved heads with strange markings, dyed hair on a couple, and a minor tattoo here and there, they appeared somewhat young aside from the larger individual – presumably the "leader" – who took charge of the exchange once more.

'You new around here?' He began to pry further, perhaps gauging whether or not Sakura was worth the risk. Surprisingly cautious? Or still engaging in a sick version of foreplay? Regardless, Sakura would bait them further. After all, ending it now wouldn't be any fun.

'I-I just moved here, yes. It's my first time…on my own.'

Sakura saw the way the "leader's" right eyebrow twitched. It was easy to notice, considering the piercing inside and his buzzed, bleached hair.

'Yeah? Need some help finding your way out of here?'

The others were trying to be subtle about the way they circled her, tiny chuckles slipping through their lips.

'W-would you? That would help so much!'

'No problem. No problem at all.' At this point, the "leader" seemed to make his decision, extracting a knife from his pocket and flipping it about until the blade was on full display. The poor lighting in the alley reflected off the metal here and there, likely adding to the effect in the man's eyes. How cute.

'Unfortunately, in this here part of Fuyuki City, there's a small fee to such a service.'

'O-oh…' Sakura was really trying not to laugh hysterically now. 'I-I don't have very much money on me…Maybe I'll just try to find my way on my own.'

The moment Sakura attempted to move out of the alley, she felt two sets of arms grapple her own, pinning her against the damp wall. It was rough and moist.

'Sorry.' Mr. "Leader" went on, licking his knife in such a cliché manner Sakura had to laugh. 'What the hell you laughing at!?'

Playing into the misstep, Sakura elevated her laughter further, snapping herself back into character and shaking her head.

'W-where am I?' She started, leaning into the act she had been putting on prior to conversing with the men.

'She's gone, Boss.' One of the men explained.

'Guess we're good to go, then, huh? Nobody's gonna come looking for you, Bitch. Not until we've had our fun, anyway.' The leader grabbed at Sakura's left breast, roughly squeezing it and pulling at the thin material covering it until a tear began.

'No…!' Sakura converted the desire to laugh again into a convincing shriek of terror. 'Please don't…!'

'Sorry, Missy. But you gotta pay all of us back for our time this evening. One by one. Shouldn't be walking around in such a sexy dress with these big ass tits on display for everyone to see. Guys like us might get the wrong idea and mistake you for a whore.'

'After tonight, she will be!' One of the other lackeys snickered.

Growing tired of the game at last, Sakura sighed, deciding it was time to snatch whatever sick fantasy these insects managed to cultivate in their tiny brains away with one fell swoop. With a savage twist of her body, Sakura unlatched herself from the holds of the two men on either side of her, and dove into the "leader's" hand, biting through the skin between his index finger and thumb, the chunk removed reaching almost halfway to his wrist. The shift in the confrontation occurred so swiftly, it took the immediate spraying of blood from the inflicted gouging to sink the scenario into the puny humans' minds that their present reality had so dramatically changed.

'W-what the fuck…!? What the actual fuck…!?' The "leader" grabbed at the wound, his watering eyes meeting Sakura's as she chewed on the hunk of skin, swallowing it after a few cycles and sticking out her tongue erotically, strings of blood sticking to it and between her teeth.

'Look! I swallowed, Mister! All gone!' She groaned, snapping her expression to a crazed visage of hunger. **'Too bad it tastes like shit. Oh, well. Beggars can't be choosers.'**

'K-kill her…!' The grunt that had been holding Sakura's right arm decided, brandishing his own knife without the acrobatic antics.

'Huh…?' His partner from the other arm questioned, clearly not into the idea. Rape, sure. Killing? That was taking it a little too far. Amusing fellow. A swift death for him.

Sakura allowed the shadow she cast to wrap around the boy, and before he even had a moment to scream, he was mutilated on the spot, his crumpled up, bloody body collapsing to the ground as though it was crushed in a compressor meant for a much more stubborn substance.

'Oh, my God…!' The other one reacted with horror, his mouth still open when a flash of pain made his entire body flinch, gurgling escaping the remnants of his being as his form split in half, parting comedically onto the damp ground. Sakura felt his innards as the shadow sliced through them, and she trembled in delight, the particularly soft matter of his brain rather satisfying in the way it allowed her attack to course through it like an orange.

'Jesus Christ…! Run! God damn it! Run…!' The "leader" commanded. A wise decision, but one made far too late. The man and his remaining lackey began their retreat, but Sakura allowed the smaller one only so far before tripping him with her shadow and pulling him back to her. He wailed. He sobbed. He grabbed at the presence he had no right touching. He begged for his life, and it was truly pathetic in every sense of the word.

'Please…! No…! I'm sorry…! I'm sorry…! I…! I…!'

 **'What?'** Sakura mocked with a smile. **'Don't want to** _ **fuck**_ **me anymore?'**

She picked up the assailer by his neck and simply threw him into the wall she had been pinned against, his bones shattering and collapsing into themselves and the organs they were meant to protect, blood splattering every which way as though he were nothing more than a bug against a windshield. Sakura supposed that wasn't terribly far from the truth.

The "leader" was nearly out of the alleyway by this point, which was perfect. Surely he thought he was about to get away. Hope was the most fragile when fresh and just within reach. He deserved the glimmer of freedom…because that meant his death would be the most painful by that merit alone.

Just as the "leader" reached the opening of the alley, Sakura was on him, her hands wrapping around his face to muffle the inevitable scream. She pulled him back into the small space he had intended to rape her in and pushed him onto all fours, forcing him to bear witness to the massacre he had personally instigated. His hopeless snivelling was an amusing contrast to the act he had been putting on minutes earlier, all of his being trembling in innate terror of what was to come.

Death was inevitable. All humans knew this. Yet, that didn't mean they wanted to face it head on. Very few were that brave…or stupid.

'Please…' He started like his "friend", lips trembling and his words coming out in slurred sobs of illiteracy. 'I-I have a little brother…I-I'm all he has…'

Sakura's eye twitched, her other self pulsating within and resonating with the plea annoyingly so. Whatever she was seeing or hearing in that fantastical world of fairies, unicorns, rainbows, and candy, was close enough to what this creature said in order to give her pause.

'O-our father will hit him if I'm…I-if I'm not there. I c-can't let that happen…'

Sakura lifted a brow, glaring down at this sad excuse for a human.

**'What would your "little brother" say if I told him you were willing to rape a defenseless girl, you parasite? Why aren't you with him** _**now** _ **if you're so concerned about his well-being?'**

Perhaps sensing another moment of hope, the young man answered cooperatively.

'Dad's passed out drunk…I-I needed to blow off some steam with…w-with my friends.' He whimpered, likely understanding more earnestly those "friends" were never coming back. 'I'm sorry…I-I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have done it. I-I'm just…so fucked up…'

Sakura's eyes widened, an image of Rin flashing through her mind and pushing her beyond reason.

 **'Apologizing changes** _ **nothing**_ **.'** She hissed, but gave him a painless death regardless, his head plopping down a millisecond before the rest of his body as though a guillotine had done the task with perfect precision.

Glancing around the alley, Sakura consumed the chaos she had caused, aware the mana these sad individuals provided her was nearly irrelevant in the grand scheme of her needs as her shadow slithered between the corpses and took what it could.

 **'Vermin…'** She uttered under her breath, jumping when another voice suddenly echoed within her vicinity of death.

'That would be my line, Mongrel.'

Sakura turned and faced another male with blonde hair falling about his face stylishly. She didn't recognize him immediately due to the fact he was in casual, mostly black street clothes, but a flash of red from his eyes made it clear that this being was the same mysterious servant that had appeared during the confrontation with Caster and her master.

A tingle was felt between Sakura's legs as she realized what sort of gift had approached her unknowingly. The ruffians served little purpose beyond the elation of overpowering the weak with her vast array of destructive abilities, but _this_ "golden king" was quite different…

'Hm?' Sakura tipped her head. 'Who are you talking to?'

'Drop the act, Woman.' Gilgamesh scoffed. 'Although I loathe to admit it, he wasn't wrong to send me to cleanse the corrupted filth seeping into _my_ kingdom. Whatever you're becoming, I'll give you the honour of being slayed by my hand, at the very least. I am a merciful king to victims of the darkness. No matter how sinful, a subject remains that until the end lest they betray my word directly. You didn't know better. Thus, a swift, unapologetic removal before the cancer spreads.'

'Heh…' Sakura smiled, a wall of what appeared to be a golden portal to another world appearing behind the man, his arms crossed and head tilted upward as no fewer than twenty weapons emerged from the pool.

'Now, farewell, pitiful creature.'

It happened in an instant. Sakura felt every puncture and decimation of her body. Her right leg was clean cut off up to her knee, forcing her to the ground. The weapons projected toward her so quickly she couldn't comprehend the damage done upon their immediate impact. She fell to the floor, half her face completely destroyed and her form massacred nearly beyond recognition.

Ah. So, this is what her victims had experienced. How quaint.

'Hmph. Hardly worth the effort of my vast wealth of treasure.' Gilgamesh went on. 'Like any other rabid dog, you'll kneel whether you wish to or not in my presence. Consider this a blessing, for you have evidently lost yourself to the whims of an even greater monster.'

He began walking away at this point. Finished with her. Done with Sakura after asserting his dominance. How trite. How prideful. How arrogant. How like the other foolish men that had dictated her life until this very moment in time…

_When did I become like this? Where did it all start? This pain. This hate. This…hunger._

Sakura allowed the shadow to hold her in its embrace until she could stand up once more. The sound of her shaky foot stepping in one of the puddles mixed with water and blood notified Gilgamesh, and he turned with obvious bewilderment, red eyes wide and calculating, disbelieving of what he witnessed as the darkness towered over his royal being.

'What…!? Impossib – !'

_This…hunger._

In one fell swoop, Sakura swallowed the golden gumdrop whole.

**'Yummy…'**


	50. Chapter 50

The wonderful smell of bacon was what awakened Rin from her slumber once again in the Emiya Estate. Beyond the strange sense of déjà vu, Rin couldn't argue with the way her stomach mumbled in anticipation of some good food. She tossed and turned a bit upon the bedding laid out on the floor of the spare room, stretching and relaxing her body until she threw off the covers in an attempt to force herself more alert thanks to the somewhat cool draft of the morning's temperature within the building.

'Answer me this, Rin.' Saber's voice stirred her awareness more drastically, causing the young woman to self-consciously tug at her shirt which was riding high to expose her midriff.

'Hm?' Rin groaned, trying to sit up while refocussing her eyes over her servant who remained next to the door as she had promised.

'What right do you have to look so enchanting the moment you awaken? I've known many a woman to fret over their state immediately upon arising from slumber. It hardly seems fair.'

Rin flopped back onto her pillow, covering her eyes with her arm and knowing she was blushing from the surprise attack.

'That's not fair…' She mumbled. 'My brain's still waking up. I don't even know what to say right now.'

'Hm. I can think of one thing.' Saber crawled over to her master and kissed her on the cheek. Another pre-emptive strike. A small wonder her opponents fell to her unwavering blade with how relentless she was on a romantic level as well once her footing was found.

'I love you.' Saber finished the triple blow, and Rin turned to her side, away from her servant, in an attempt to conceal her fuming face. However, she wasn't embarrassed enough nor willing to deny her king a proper response.

'I…I love you, too…' She said the words again, and it felt more raw and real than the scene seemingly stripped from a movie the night before. Rin's chest turned, and she actively needed to push the mental image of her father's disapproving scowl from her mind.

'Ah.' Saber gasped. 'A competent counterattack. As expected from my master.'

Both girls laughed, and Saber shifted into a more comfortable sitting position near Rin, her presence so calming and welcome Rin was almost lulled back to sleep.

'A word before we step into the main vicinity of Emiya's household, Rin.' Saber's pitch descended into a more sombre tone, what she was about to relay next surely serious in nature.

'Of course.' Rin prepared her groggy mind, suddenly feeling her servant's gentle touch upon her shoulder and arm, Saber stroking her gently; almost motherly. It was…not entirely unwelcome, and Rin supposed this was what lovers did. The young woman relaxed into the contact, goosebumps pervading her skin with pleasure.

'Your sister stepped out last night for a multitude of hours. I may have heard her interact with Rider, I might guess, but it was hard to determine. Perhaps she only went to get some air around the building, but her return was much less discreet, a low moan and somewhat uncomfortable chain of sounds emitting from her throat before settling back with the Shirou boy, presumably.'

Rin took in this information with an open mind, understanding Saber's concern and implications.

'I stand by what I said yesterday. Ideally, we need to finish the war as hastily as possible.'

Saber hesitated to respond; her voice quieter as she began.

'I fear we have given the sleeping dragon too much leeway, Rin. Its might stirs, and I must know that I have your permission, should my hand be forced into action, to make certain of your safety.'

Saber kill Sakura? No. Rin couldn't allow it. However, if her own life was threatened, would she want Saber to strike her sister down? Could she knowingly burden Saber with witnessing her death without doing a thing to prevent it? The terrifying truth was Rin wasn't sure. Her guilt almost convinced her death was what she deserved for abandoning her sister should judgement finally seek her out.

'I…' A knot formed in Rin's throat.

A beat.

'How similar we are, Rin. Truly; it's rather horrifying.'

'What?' Rin turned, and anguish that only appeared on her servant's face seldom was fought back in earnest, Saber's eyes twitching as though she fought back the urge to tear up.

'The blow that led to my defeat…' Saber touched her small chest tenderly. 'Part of me wonders if perhaps I allowed it to occur. The immeasurable guilt I felt compounded with the face that appeared before me thereafter? Why, the cruel irony of it all. Life truly makes a court jester out of even a king should it wish to.'

So close. So dangerously close to that which Saber wouldn't openly discuss beyond subtle allusions. Would she clarify this mysterious individual that held the king's heart hostage? Still so many secrets despite their bond and trust found in one another. Rin understood now was hardly the time, but if all went sideways, what other chance would there be?

'I don't want to seem ignorant by not prying, Saber, but when you're ready, I would like to hear more about your past. I want to know everything about you, to be perfectly honest. However, I also want to respect your boundaries, and realize there are things about your life you might not be ready to tell me yet.'

Saber exhaled slowly, nodding with sobriety.

'Thank-you, Rin. You…truly are a wonderful young woman.'

Ah. So, not yet? How ashamed _was_ Saber? What could possibly close her off from even Rin in such a way?

A soft knock at the door made both girls jump, Saber hastily standing up and approaching the sliding barricade, doing so in order to create but a crack of exposure to the other parts of the house.

'Oh! You're awake!' Sakura sounded genuinely shocked. 'That's wonderful. Um…breakfast is almost ready. Senpai and I prepared quite the feast for everyone. We thought that might make the battles ahead a little bit easier. I-I hope that's okay.'

Incredible. She sounded the same as before the change in her mental state. Either the thing in Sakura was sleeping, or Rin's little sister was putting on the act of the century. Either option had its own set of accompanying worries.

'Yes. Thank-you. That sounds wonderful.' Rin answered honestly.

'Mm. Great. See you both soon.'

Saber outwardly shivered, as though a chill ran her spine.

'It's almost preferred that she does not act as though all is well. How unsettling…'

'Is it that bad?' Rin had to ask.

'I have personally witnessed the execution of enough thieves and murderers to know that she is now very much the latter, Rin. Her voice is laced with the toxicity of wielding the power of death without compromise. Her true persona may still be unaware, but her subconscious is more than mindful, and thus, the strain in her words that is caused by her brain's own attempt to subdue the fear and disconnect that rides alongside murder. Her already fragile mental state cracks further, Master.'

Rin gingerly touched her cheek where her sister had smeared that…that _stuff_ over her.

'I hate to say it, but our best bet at this point really is to get her over to the church for a form of quarantine. Anything less and we're playing with fire that's only getting hotter and spreading further.'

'Agreed. Perhaps confirming the state of the nation with a hot breaking of our fast would prove the best course of action at this point?'

Rin raised a brow prior to sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

'I was considering heading out immediately and skipping breakfast, to be honest. There isn't a moment to spare, is there?'

'I…I see…'

The struggle that occurred on Saber's visage was almost too much for Rin to maintain a straight face before. Evidently, the logical, strategic side of her servant combated with the gluttonous, frivolous side, and the struggle was so pure and authentic Rin couldn't allow the obvious pain to go on for longer than a few difficult seconds. She truly had the most powerful _and_ most adorable servant in the war…

'I'm kidding, Saber. I would never do that to you.'

Saber's eyes fluttered in disbelief, and then she giggled in such a girlish way Rin's chest flipped no fewer than three times in such quick succession she thought she might be suffering from a dangerous medical condition for a brief moment.

'You, my fairest maiden, are the most alluring scoundrel I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.'

Rin had to laugh as well, the momentary pleasure mixing with a constant pain in her heart that reminded her of the wonderful yet terrifying scene from the night before.

'That somewhat reminds me,' Rin began. 'I had a dream about you last night, Saber.'

'Oh?'

So, she wasn't consciously aware of what had transpired, then? Or was Rin's servant being coy?

'Yes. We were riding on horses through a beautiful, green field with nothing but a blue sky stretching into the horizon. It was…unlike anything I've ever experienced.'

'Intriguing.' Saber cupped her small chin thoughtfully. 'I have wished to take you riding with me as of late. It's one of my favourite pastimes, you see. Perhaps our subconscious beings mingled to some degree?'

'Seems that way…' Rin didn't feel the need to elaborate upon the way the tiny adventure ended. Acknowledging it aloud felt like admitting defeat anew.

'Part of my memories seem to believe I had a similar experience, although concrete recollection appears to elude me.'

'It's fine. I was just curious. Either way, I'm glad I can remember it clearly enough. It felt very real, and…I'd like to actually go horseback riding with you someday.'

A cloud passed over Saber's expression then, and Rin had to distract herself with getting up and stretching, changing the subject before she could allow Saber herself to remind her of the relentless truth.

'Anyway, let's get some food.'

'…Yes. Let's.'

* * *

It was uncanny how normal the Emiya household felt initially upon Saber and Rin's entrance to the main sector of the building where the dining room and kitchen were located. Shirou and Sakura worked away together on breakfast like newlyweds, their ability to sync into one another's rhythm so natural it was almost nauseating. Sakura giggled nervously here and there, and Shirou offered her kind words of encouragement, flashing her an understanding smile that Rin's little sister surely lived for by this point.

Plates were being filled with liberty; eggs, bacon, rice, toast, various vegetables, and even some steaming soup spread across the dining room table in quick succession. Sakura met Rin's tentative eyes and beamed from ear to ear as though nothing worth mentioning had occurred the night before.

That's when Rin felt the most unsettled. Was it an act? Or was Sakura honestly so disconnected from her own body when that _thing_ in her took over she had zero memory of what she was doing? Both considerations were terrifying, urging Rin to finish the war before the "sleeping dragon" awoke permanently. She and Saber were walking on eggshells more fragile than the cracked ones already dispended into the waste by Shirou in that very moment.

'Good morning!' Shirou was quick to greet Rin and Saber.

'Good morning, everyone!' Sakura echoed, nodding to Rin. 'I hope you slept well. I suppose we have quite the day ahead of us, don't we?'

'Good morning.' Rin acknowledged, at least.

'This meal smells divine.' Saber appraised.

'Really?' Sakura laughed. 'I was hoping you'd feel that way.'

'Hard to fight other heroic spirits on an empty stomach…or something, right?' Shirou added.

'Indeed.' Saber took a seat, her hunger always impressing Rin.

'Is there anything I can do to help?' Rin wanted to offer.

'O-oh, no! You're our guest! Please. Sit. Relax. Would you like milk, orange juice, or something warm with your breakfast?' Sakura continued to play the perfect hostess. Showing off for Shirou? Either way, it was bizarre. What a difference from the abrasive being that had taunted Rin into near submission just hours ago. It was hard to act completely normal, but Rin's guilt helped her along, allowing her to sit beside Saber and make her request in earnest.

'Er…Orange juice would be welcome.'

'Coming right up!'

'And for you, Saber?'

'I will indulge in the same.'

'Okay!'

Something pinched Rin's brain, and a disjointed, foggy memory creeped into her mind briefly, a much younger Sakura playing "house" with Rin and pretending to make her tea, since Rin preferred to emulate her father back in the day.

In any case, Archer and Rider were nowhere to be seen, which Rin found a little strange. Perhaps they were watching the events unfold in their astral forms. That was also an odd thought.

'Here you are.' Sakura placed the glasses down.

'Thank-you.' Rin really couldn't stand this completely curious behaviour. It made her feel insane. Did last night happen or not? Was Sakura potentially a threat or not? It was hard to think she was anything but Rin's wronged little sister – a sibling who deserved all the pity Rin had to offer.

'Very good.' Saber also confirmed.

The morning continued to confuse Rin's instinctual desire to make things right with her sister. She longed to play into the normalcy of it all and simply take the easier route of pretending everything would work out if she ignored the true, underlying issues surrounding her relationship with Sakura. However, as if pinching herself over and over again, Rin had to check that the plan she created the day before was a sound one, and prepared to address her biggest concern; confirming Sakura was okay with being dropped off at the church for a form of quarantine from the war until it was practically over. From what the Tohsaka heir had determined, Sakura was not keen on the idea, which led to Rin's interruption of an otherwise sickeningly perfect morning routine.

'So, our first order of business will be to visit the church, correct?' Rin said the words and felt her face tingle with hesitant anxiety. If Sakura refused outright, the proceedings of the day might start with a rather awkward confrontation between sisters, because Rin couldn't back down from this; not when the evidence compiling against her little sister's sanity was consistently being called into question.

There was a beat, and Rin watched a silent exchange occur between Shirou and Sakura, her expression flattening for a split second before she smiled and nodded to her boyfriend, continuing to bring over the last of breakfast and responding.

'If you think that's the best idea, then I will stay at the church for a little bit while you fight Berserker. Is that right?'

Rin blinked. This was, again, very different from the impression the older sibling had gotten from the night before. It was fortunate, which led to Rin not wishing to question her luck, but somewhat unsettling as well. Why? Rin couldn't quite say. Instinct? Why the sudden change in desire? Had Shirou said something? That was the ideal scenario, although Rin's intellect wouldn't allow her to totally denounce the possibility that whatever was growing inside Sakura had some form of influence.

'Yes.' Rin met her sister's gaze as she sat across the table next to Shirou. She seemed so "normal" as she tipped her head in an almost manufactured "cute" fashion. 'It's a safe haven for masters who have been compromised in the war. A new facilitator has surely been selected, and as such, I'd prefer to know you're being taken care of during your time of need.'

'Ah.' Sakura made a soft sound of affirmation, indicating the food to spread across the table as an offering for her. The hungry king, naturally, wasted little time filling her plate gratefully. 'Senpai told me, yes. Once the other servants are removed, Archer and Saber will fight for the Grail?'

'That's…the long and short of it, yes.' Rin found she didn't have much of an appetite, but feigned interest in the food regardless, giving herself some eggs and bacon to hopefully provide enough energy for the day.

'I don't mind, but I won't give up Rider.' Sakura made the statement so nonchalantly Rin had to take a moment to affirm she heard her correctly.

'You…can't seek refuge at the church if you're still a master, Sakura-san. It wouldn't be fair as a participant in the war.'

'Mm. Can we ask?' Sakura tapped her lips with her index finger, her seeming disconnect from the weight of the conversation adding to Rin's concern.

'I…suppose we can see what he says. If we explain your sickness to the priest, perhaps an exception will be made.' Rin decided she would at least humour Sakura until the church told her itself what the proper proceedings were.

'I'm feeling better today. Senpai helped calm me…' Sakura blushed, and Shirou smiled faintly as well, if with obvious weight upon his shoulders. Rin pitied him, to an extent, but also admired his dedication to her sister regardless of how off-putting her persona was the previous night.

Which reminded Rin…

'I don't mean to be rude, Emiya-kun, but do you mind turning on the news? I've been following the strange occurrences that have been happening around our city as of late. They might have something to do with the war.'

_And Sakura…_

'Sure. Give me a second.'

Rin snuck a glance of Sakura, but she gave no reaction beyond happily consuming her breakfast. This other part of her…it was possible she had no idea what it did while in control. A completely different presence within? Like a pseudo-servant but far more powerful? Rin thought the possibility of a pseudo-servant was just a theory at this point, but the idea of a Grail manifesting within a human powerful enough to host it wasn't completely out of the question. The Tohsaka bloodline _was_ incredibly gifted, and paired with whatever Zouken had done…

'There we go.' Shirou confirmed, switching the channel appropriately to the local F.C.N. (Fuyuki City News).

"…ore showers expected by evening time making for another wet one today. Sunshine not expected until early next week. Now, back to the news."

"Thank-you, Ayumi-san. And now we return to our breaking story that is both perplexing and disturbing in the wake of this morning." The somewhat familiar male news anchor began, piquing Rin's interest immediately. She turned to the television in the living room close by and only lightly picked at her breakfast as she watched. "While taking out the trash from a busy night, a citizen, who wishes to remain anonymous, stumbled upon a scene straight out of horror movie. Chiba Terou is on site. Terou-san?"

The scene changed from the newsroom to a part of Fuyuki City Rin didn't quite recognize. She assumed it was somewhere in the Shopping District, perhaps in the clubbing scene, but she wasn't familiar enough with the area to be completely certain. Regardless, police lights were flashing, and already, despite how it wasn't even afternoon yet, a mob of people had gathered outside the yellow tape and group of investigators on task.

"Police remain hard at work in an attempt to discern who – or what – might be responsible for the progressively violent acts occurring within Fuyuki City."

'…It's difficult to eat with this sort of story playing.' Sakura mumbled.

'Tohsaka-san is right though. This likely has something to do with the war. If a servant's responsible, we might have to deal with it first so no more people get hurt.' Shirou explained.

'Hm…' Sakura seemed to leave it at that, which didn't give Rin much to work with. She continued to listen intently.

"According to early eyewitnesses, no fewer than four murders took place, all individuals involved grotesquely maimed in almost a ritualistic, torturous scene few could even begin to imagine. This aligns with the increasing brutality rate of previous victims, and citizens are truly beginning to question how safe they really are in our city if no suspects or even progress in this case can be identified to this day."

'Evidently a being of immense power preying upon the weak. Cowardice at its finest.' Saber scoffed.

'I agree.' Shirou sounded as irritated as Rin had ever seen him, which was interesting considering his relative passive nature, in many scenarios. Justice seemed to hold a special place in his heart, from what Rin could tell at this point. 'We really need to finish this war as quickly as possible.'

"Police are asking for any and all information the public might be able to offer, regarding this mystery, to be brought to their attention immediately. Together, they believe the people of Fuyuki City can overcome this trial, and…"

Rin disconnected her mind from the empty words of the news reporter as the subject changed to sports eventually. Without being asked, Shirou turned the television back off.

'Fortunate that we didn't have to wait long to hear that which you sought, Rin…Ahem.' Saber coughed, and Rin didn't immediately pick up on why the awkward reaction occurred.

'Oh!' Sakura perked right up, her eyes glimmering briefly. 'She calls you by your first name?'

Rin felt her face burning immediately, the mere concept of relaying her and Saber's relationship impossible, as much as it disgusted her to admit. Not to Sakura. Not to the person that was _so_ intimately tied to her father's opinion and expectations. A sickening feeling overcame her bowels, and Rin lifted her face in physical defiance of the flustered notions she felt.

'I encouraged Saber to make use of my name proper in order to develop our bond more hastily. The better the trust between master and servant, the more efficient the mana transfer between them may occur. I explained as much yesterday, didn't I?'

'Still, it _is_ a little surprising.' Shirou agreed with his girlfriend.

'It's also not important.' Rin waved the conversation away purposely. 'What _is_ important is preparing for the battles ahead. Learning more about this mysterious entity that is clearly abusing its power only spurs me forward further. This war is so obviously heading into its final stages, where the true struggles begin and end. I recommend we all finish our breakfast and make our way to the church as soon as possible.'

'Right.' Shirou nodded. 'I guess that's true.'

_'My apologies, Rin.'_

_No. I'm the one who should be sorry…_

_'For hiding our intimate relations?'_

_Yes._

_'Think nothing of it. As a woman who concealed her sex for much of my life, I understand the fragility of the situation.'_

_There's just no need to complicate this delicate part of the war._

_'Agreed.'_

_And who knows how Sakura would react?_

_'Indeed. Considering her outing last night and the corresponding murders this morning? My deductions are proving more convincing by the hour.'_

_God…_

_'We shall prevail together, Rin. Have no fear.'_

_I'll try._

Sakura continued to act as though everything was fine during the clean up of breakfast once everyone was done with their fill, and no matter how closely Rin observed her, she only caught an occasional grimace, her little sister taking a moment when she thought nobody was watching to rub her stomach in apparent discomfort.

Obviously, the first thought that crossed the protective older sister's mind was pregnancy, but that was swiftly catalogued as excessively unlikely…at least as far as Shirou was concerned. Shinji, on the other hand…

'Are you doing okay, Sakura-san?' Rin approached the other girl in the kitchen, keeping her voice low and hesitations to engage at bay.

'Hm? Oh. Yes. I'm fine.'

'Your stomach hurt?' Rin pushed, knowing she didn't have much time with Shirou only out of the area of the house to brush his teeth in the washroom, which surely wouldn't take him long.

'A bit. Must have eaten too much. I'll be okay.'

Rin glanced back to Saber, who remained at the dining room table, and received a warning shake of her head.

_'At the moment, I fear it's too late, Rin. Once the war is over, I recommend taking the time then to rebuild your relationship with her. For now, we must be cautious.'_

Frustration irked Rin's pride, but she knew her servant was correct, and she reluctantly left it at that until everyone was prepared and a much larger group was present at Emiya's front hall within the estate. Thankfully, Shirou had considerately washed and dried Rin's clothing, which made her much more comfortable once she was in her own outfit again. Saber, however, ended up borrowing a simple, loose white t-shirt and jeans from Sakura. When she was asked if she needed a sweater, the King of Knights refused, stating she would prefer mobility over further warmth. Despite the simplicity of the outfit, Rin found herself distracted with Saber's contemporary appearance, and had to truly get her thoughts together before addressing the group at the entrance to Emiya's house.

'Okay. Our first order of business is to keep Sakura-san safe at the church while we deal with Berserker. Depending on our status after that fight, we'll either pursue Lancer and Gilgamesh, or take a breather tonight before finishing the war tomorrow.' Rin started explaining.

'And if this church does not accept the girl's need for refuge?' Archer asked.

'I-I'll come. Rider and I can fight as well anyway, and I'm feeling better than yesterday.' Sakura decided.

'I can look after her.' Shirou claimed, and Archer could only click his tongue.

'Or command me to do so when your limited power isn't enough.' Came the bitter retort.

'I will keep her safe, come what may.' Rider interjected calmly, and Rin could believe her desire to do so. She was, essentially, the older sister Rin should have been for Sakura now. It was a hard piece of reality to accept.

'Rider and Archer will follow in their astral forms while the rest of us take a taxi to the church. Checking in on the new facilitator of the war is never a particularly bad idea, and informing him of the anomaly that is Gilgamesh could even force the church's hand, which could potentially save us some trouble.' Rin thought of Kirei and tried not to roll her eyes. 'Although I certainly wouldn't count on it.'

'A sound plan. Shall we proceed?' Saber encouraged.

'If everyone is ready, then let's go.'

* * *

It was a fair distance to the church, its location across the Fuyuki Bridge and on the outskirts of the far side of the city opposite to Emiya's household. Rin sat in the back of the taxi between Saber and Sakura, while Shirou stayed in the front next to the driver, apparently conversing with the middle-aged man about various electronics he's been having trouble with lately. For a split second, Rin pictured Emiya as a jack-of-all-trades repairman, his latent abilities as a magi (no matter how limited), lending themselves nicely to such a career.

'He can talk to anyone.' Sakura spoke quietly, but with clear pride. 'He's just so kind.'

Rin could admit that much. Kind almost to a fault, but a good person, nonetheless.

'I'm glad you're happy.' Rin replied neutrally, hating the idea of aggravating her sister in any way by saying the wrong thing.

'What's _your_ type, Rin-san? I-if you don't mind me asking.'

It was an odd question, considering the life or death struggle surely about to happen mere hours from the moment, but Rin couldn't completely deny the desire to _try_ and build some form of trust between herself and Sakura no matter how terrifying the thing in her was. For now, she _was_ Sakura, wasn't she? Rin wouldn't turn away from her when things became difficult again. That would just be repeating one of the Tohsaka heir's biggest regrets.

'Um…' Rin hesitated to answer in earnest, but she shook the doubt away, deciding holding back here would be an insult to both her feelings and Saber herself. This was a way to redeem her earlier rejection, the master felt. 'I honestly have a weakness for chivalry.'

'Oh…?' Sakura's eyes lit up, and it was almost possible to forget the terror Rin had felt from the same eyes the night before. 'That surprises me.'

'Yeah. Surprised me, too.' Rin couldn't look at Saber, because whatever composure she maintained now would crumble in that occasion. 'But it wins me over when it's done naturally, I guess. I also like someone with a lot of conviction and ambition.'

'Similar to you?'

'I suppose so.' Rin laughed subtly. 'Passion is important, too. Hobbies, interests, and notable quirks that I can share funny moments with are ideal.'

'Like what?' Sakura was surprisingly thorough. Rin recalled she was something of a romantic, back in the day.

'Horseback riding, some kind of sport, like fencing maybe, and something like a ridiculously unending appetite.' Rin felt her lips twitching into a grin, especially when she heard Saber exhale with a little more force than usual, as if caught off guard by the rather specific details.

'That's true. I like seeing Senpai tinker with machines or cook. When he did archery, it was always nice to watch…'

'Exactly.' Rin felt her heart flutter painfully. 'I also find consideration attractive. Real consideration. Someone that can think of others and empathize with their feelings. Someone who will listen without thinking about what they want to say next above all else. Someone who can maturely recognize their faults and try to change for the better.'

'Hm.' Sakura hummed thoughtfully. 'You seem like you've given it a lot of though. That surprises me as well.'

'I'm still a girl, you know. It's not like I don't fantasize about romance here and there.'

'But so many boys have asked you out…' Sakura lowered her voice, her head twitching ever so slightly. 'It's almost like you have someone…in mind when you say all this.'

'I-I don't.' Rin cursed herself for stammering.

Laughter erupted from the front of the taxi, the driver going on about how amusing Shirou was.

'No?' Sakura gave the refusal some consideration before moving forward with the topic. 'What about looks, then?'

Rin thought about the question carefully, shrugging before giving an answer she could be satisfied with.

'I don't have an exact preference. For me, the previous details mentioned take more precedence first and foremost. Obviously, I want to be physically attracted to someone as well, but I think that can happen more easily if they fulfill most of the things I said earlier.'

'That's a mature thing to say.'

'I'm not _trying_ to be stuck up or whatever. I'm just saying there's something to be valued in a variable like chemistry. Even if someone was to be chivalric, ambitious, have lots of hobbies, considerate, and incredibly good looking, there's still a chance my personality won't mesh with theirs, right?'

'Oh…!' Sakura nodded at this. 'So, does that mean you believe in love at first sight?'

Rin wasn't completely certain how her sister arrived at the inquiry, but it was an interesting notion, nonetheless.

'Well, I don't consider it _impossible_. I think two people can be just naturally compatible in so many ways that the whole "red string of fate" theory almost makes sense. That might also bring into question the concept of erratic, nearly unreasonable infatuation, like Romeo and Juliet's "love", but there are categories of the same notion, perhaps…'

Regardless, Rin knew what she felt, and there simply was nothing foolish about it beyond its inevitably swift end.

'I-I see.' Sakura sounded forcibly pleased, straining her conclusion to the talk. 'Thanks for answering these silly questions. I…um…it was informative…and helped me with some…thoughts.'

'No problem. It was…strangely sort of fun.' Rin tried to relieve the tension possibly built.

So, that was it? Sakura was stressed and this was her way of coping with the final stages of the Grail War? Well, that wasn't so bad, then. It's not as though Rin hated the conversation anyway. It assisted with her own anxieties somewhat…if also simultaneously gutting her partially.

However, when a hand discreetly slipped into her own between her and Saber's thighs, the soft, familiar skin forcing goosebumps all over Rin's arm, she understood her secondary objective had at least seen some success. Rin chanced a glance to Saber, and although she was looking out the window of the taxi, her face purposely hidden, not even that obvious attempt of concealment could remove the red that had formed over her servant's ears.


	51. Chapter 51

As the taxi pulled up to Fuyuki Church, dark clouds remaining overhead ominously, Rin had to admit that she was morbidly curious to learn what happened to the previous facilitator of the Grail War. Kirei Kotomine was hardly among her favourite humans in the world, but it couldn't be denied that he had been close friends with Rin's father, and was still technically her guardian no matter how "hands off" his approach to that particular role was. Beyond the martial arts training he had provided when Rin was a bit younger, the man hardly gave her much bother, choosing to merely check in on a bi-weekly basis, if at all some months. Although Rin told herself she couldn't care less that the somewhat irksome individual gave her so little attention, it _did_ get lonely at times, she would admit.

When the war was over, would she really be able to go back to such an isolated existence after knowing what true, authentic companionship was? Perhaps it was time to stop holding others at an arm's length and make herself more vulnerable to potential relationships. Rin hated the thought of doing so without Saber at her side, but it was a reality she best begin to accept no matter how desperately she wanted to reject the very idea.

'You kids certain this is where you want to be? Pretty sure there's no sermon or anything happening today.' The taxi driver seemed to be primarily asking Shirou.

'Yes. Thank-you. Drive safely.' Shirou waved, and after Rin paid the appropriate amount, he was on his way, the small group standing before the somewhat foreboding structure that represented something of a neutral zone for participants in the Fifth Holy Grail War.

'Hm. This place does not bring forth positive memories.' Saber groaned, and Rin had to agree more than a little. The last time the majority of the group had been here, after all, was when Saber had been forcibly taken from Rin and pitted against her by Caster. The only pro to the otherwise horrid scenario was how clear it made Rin's feelings for her servant. Only when she was no longer at her side did Rin understand just how much she cared about Arturia. Would the second separation be just as painful?

No.

It would be infinitely worse.

'Really wish I could have been around to help you guys with that.' Shirou sounded truly annoyed.

'The intel we managed to collect on Berserker was more than a sufficient compromise.' Archer and Rider appeared, their forms manifesting as if walking through an invisible curtain.

'We dealt with the situation at the time, regardless. There's no point in going on about regrets.' Rin knew the hypocrisy of her statement, but it was relevant enough for the present moment.

'…I guess that's one way of looking at it.' Shirou scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

'R-right.' Sakura went in close to the young man, her motions tentative and small. 'Are we going in now?'

'Yes. I'll lead.' Rin did just that, moving forward and sensing Saber's familiar presence just a step behind her. She made her way to the front of the church, and knocked three times before pushing the doors open, surprised but not completely to find the place unlocked and accessible.

What _did_ take the young Tohsaka heir by surprise, however, was _who_ greeted her and her small group once they entered. A familiar shape took form within the dimly lit space, and a chill ran Rin's spine as she allowed her eyes to focus and consume the strange reality before her.

'Kirei Kotomine…?' Rin breathed, not wishing to showcase her surprise and conflicting feelings regarding the priest's survival of Caster's attack.

'You sound unsure, Rin.' Kirei's deep voice sounded mildly amused, especially for the normally stoic man.

'I shouldn't be, I suppose.' Rin regained her footing. 'It would take more than that sort of home invasion to do you in.'

'I'm flattered you think so highly of me.' Kirei acknowledged the rest of the party with seeming disinterest. 'Shirou Emiya. Sakura Matou. Saber. Rider. Archer. How interesting to nearly house half of the participants in the Grail War within my humble abode. I would say I am surprised, but considering the ongoings of this particularly abnormal war, I will instead state I was expecting something of this nature.'

As irritating as Rin found Kirei, his knowledge concerning magecraft and the wars was impressive enough, and the fact he remained the facilitator of Rin's personal war might prove more useful than not. Utilizing his incredible archive of wisdom was Rin's best course of action, she decided. After all, she wanted to do everything she could for Sakura, and acting rashly based on unclarified assumptions didn't sit well with her anyway. Besides, if she could also proceed more carefully, without rushing to end the war prematurely, that meant…

'We're here to consult you regarding Sakura-san's condition. She has been battling what can only be described as a form of internal rejection to her mana circulation and management.' Rin swallowed, attempting to choose her words carefully. 'She…loses control of her outward actions due to the frenzy caused. Beyond maybe ending the war as soon as possible to relieve her of further torment, I cannot deduce an efficient way to remedy her unique circumstance.'

'Hm.' Kirei nodded, looking over Sakura with clear contemplation. He cupped his chin thoughtfully, and then returned his attention to Rin, addressing her sternly. 'As the impartial mediator, I am not obligated to assist masters in such a manner, Rin. You know this.'

A sinking feeling in her stomach almost caused Rin to grimace in frustration, but then the priest went on.

'However, my observations of the current battles have given rise to concerns that require immediate addressing if this Holy Grail War is to reach its natural conclusion. Indeed, perhaps it's time I begin extracting unnecessary meddlers from this fight.'

Rin's eyes widened in doubt. She couldn't remember the last time she felt such relief from having this man commit to her own ambitions. Perhaps when he had agreed to train her?

'Does that mean you'll help us?' Shirou asked with obvious hope.

'To an extent.' Kirei paced, his hands linking behind his back as he did so. His broad shoulders and perfect posture gave such an air of capability it was hard not to share in Shirou's optimism. 'I will take a look at the girl and make my evaluation. Beyond that, I believe Zouken Matou and his shadow have played long enough. As the overseer of this even, I am asking that the war be paused until that man and his diabolical ambitions be put down through the combination of the master and servants currently present. Agree, and I shall do what I can for the young lady in obvious discomfort.'

'We accept.' Shirou affirmed immediately, to Rin's annoyance. 'If it means helping Sakura, I'll do whatever it takes.'

'Wait.' Rin raised a hand as if to silence Shirou from making further commitments. 'How much do you know about Zouken Matou? What is he doing? What's this shadow you mentioned? Is it what's wreaking havoc on Fuyuki City's people?'

'Truly, Rin?' Kirei raised a brow mockingly. If Rin wasn't so used to his obnoxious personality, she would have been insulted. However, at this moment, she didn't have time to be emotionally compromised by the priest. 'I suspected you would have put some of the pieces together by now.'

'I can make more than enough conjectures, but they are simply that, at the moment.' Rin countered with a hint of frustration.

Kirei paused at this, his expression impossible to read in the poor lighting. A low rumble sounded outside, and it made Rin jump, her heart and soul hoping and praying perhaps she and Saber were possibly wrong about Sakura's fate…

'…Zouken Matou commands a shadow that feeds on people…and servants.' Kirei started somberly, the acknowledgment of this alien entity's existence sending a tingle through Rin's body.

'A shadow?' Shirou questioned.

'Yes. Its presence is real enough, although any further details about the being is beyond my scope of understanding. Whatever it is, Zouken appears to command its activity, biding his time until, perhaps, it has enough strength to actively participate in the war.'

'Is it a servant?' Saber asked.

'I think not.' The priest replied simply. 'Which allows me to commission assistance in relation to removing the foreign matter from our Holy Grail War. Accept my offer, as the boy has seemingly done already, and my cooperation in relation to the girl's health is guaranteed. Not the worst of deals, one might say. Deny my request, and risk further decline in her wellbeing. The choice is yours, Rin.'

Rin huffed, crossing her arms and clicking her tongue.

'You're insufferable sometimes, you know that?' She snapped.

'I imagine you would question my identity if I acted beyond such expected tendencies.' Kirei chuckled. 'So, what say you, masters?'

It wasn't the worst-case scenario, really. If Kirei _could_ provide some information and guidance in relation to the mystery that was Zouken Matou and Sakura's current state, who was Rin to turn such an opportunity down due to her own annoyances with the source? Irritating as he may be, Tokiomi Tohsaka had trusted this man, and Rin supposed she could do that much, at least. Outside his personality, she had no reason to doubt his information and capabilities. He had every chance to manipulate and even destroy Rin's life. He hadn't done so, and thus, she concluded that this deal was worth the minute risk involved. However…

_What do you think, Saber?_

_'I believe we have reached similar answers. Although I am hesitant to place any faith in this man due to the seemingly unfounded disdain I feel toward him, it is abundantly clear that cooperating with him also shifts our somewhat reckless, hasty plan into a realm of strategic sobriety.'_

_He's still technically my guardian, and he's never given me reason to outright distrust him. He's also officially the mediator of the war, so his ask aligns with his role._

_'Learning the truth about Sakura is ideal. If he can provide a diagnosis, I truly believe the ends justify the means here.'_

_Then you're right; we are of the same mind._

_'I find otherwise a rarity as of late.'_

_Well, we're pretty similar in our line of thinking on many things, it seems._

_'I truly value the discussions, regardless. Thank-you for taking my personal thoughts into consideration.'_

_I'd be a fool not to. You're much wiser than me._

_'But I can also be rather stubborn.'_

_And I can say I'm not?_

_'Touché.'_

'Tohsaka-san?' Shirou interrupted, perhaps catching her looking to Saber affectionately.

'Ahem.' Rin cleared her throat. 'Obviously, we accept. Our goals run parallel, and I see no reason not to take advantage of your services.'

'Then allow me to begin my examination of Sakura-san. I have a small medical ward in the wing of this church for such occasions should a master need it. Would you mind coming with me?' Kirei nodded subtly to the back of the church, and Sakura tugged at Shirou's sweater with understandable hesitation.

'It'll be okay, Sakura. Tohsaka-san trusts him, and that means we can, too.'

'Oh.' Sakura glanced to Rin, and although it was poor lighting, Rin thought she noted a strange sort of unfiltered irritation pass over her otherwise vulnerable expression. 'Yes. Of course.'

'I'll be with you.' Shirou continued to encourage, escorting Sakura toward the back-sector of the church. 'I won't go anywhere until we know what Kotomine-san has to say about your condition.'

'I shall also remain by her side.' Rider revealed softly, following the couple. That gave Rin some comfort, and she also moved a little closer to the back of the church, taking a seat in one of the pews and allowing herself to relax some as she ran the scenarios through her mind over and over again.

This was the right course of action. It was. If they could potentially remedy Sakura's problem here and now, they wouldn't have to rush through the rest of the Grail War, meaning less mistakes were likely to occur. Taking care with the remaining masters and servants was ideal; especially where Berserker and Gilgamesh were concerned. If Rin played her cards right, she could easily win the war and give Saber the parting gift of a lifetime.

A parting gift…

'You trust that man?' Archer remained close to Rin and Saber, although opting to sit two pews back with his feet up and over the one in front of him.

'Within reason.' Rin replied sternly, hating the way Archer made her doubt the decision made.

'I don't claim to have all my memories intact considering all I have endured, but despite not having concrete reason to dislike him, I find myself wary. Proceed carefully, Rin.'

Saber turned to the servant at this, likely giving him quite the stare down.

'She is Tohsaka-san to you.' The king maintained her composure, for the most part.

'Heh. Sorry. Slipped.'

'I very much doubt that.'

'Hold onto that anger until we duel, Saber. You may need it.'

'Against you? Hardly.'

'Please stop with the petty arguments.' Rin demanded. 'Kirei's evaluation of Sakura's current state literally dictates how we proceed from here. I'd prefer we didn't cause more stress than necessary until it's made clear how we will be moving forward. If Sakura _isn't_ at risk of becoming a vessel for the Grail or changing into some sort of monster, then that changes everything.' Rin addressed Archer directly in the moment, her brain snapping with too many details to organize without verbally solidifying them. 'You claimed to sense something within Sakura? Do you have any clue what it might be? Could it be the shadow Kirei mentioned? Or is it fair to say that entity might be a completely separate existence in the war under Zouken's command?'

Archer shrugged, feigning disinterest, which annoyed Rin endlessly.

'I can only go by what my instincts told me, which was to be cautious around her. I can't know what's in her heart, but based on what I've seen…and heard, I know she is enduring some form of internal struggle that could leak into the real world, putting us all at some level of risk.'

'And I've had a direct encounter with an alternative version of herself just last night. That much is undeniable. How dangerous she is in such a state is still a big question mark, and that's why Kirei's opinion might prove valuable.'

'As much as I want to believe that Sakura may be a victim in all of this, to some degree, I still stand by my personal opinion that she may be involved in the murders around Fuyuki City.' Saber kept her voice leveled, evidence she was attempting to be as impartial as possible. 'Yet, I can empathize with the hope you have, Rin.'

This didn't shock or bother Rin. In fact, she liked that Saber was willing to have a slightly different perspective than her; especially when deep-rooted guilt and emotional investment was involved. Part of Rin agreed with her, really. She knew it was optimistic to relieve Sakura of all potential blame in relation to the mysterious murders only escalating around the city.

'Oh?' Archer grinned. 'A bold claim. But considering her more frequent nightly ventures, one could make such conjectures.'

'You haven't thought to follow her before?' Rin questioned.

'She isn't my master. What she does in her spare time doesn't concern me.' Archer, once again, seemed bound and bent on appearing disconnected from the situation. 'At this point in the war, I'm more curious with how it will all turn out, considering _my_ master's fluctuating beliefs.'

'Care to expound on that?'

Archer gave it some thought, and this time, his nonchalant attitude worked in Rin's favour.

'Shirou Emiya still wishes to be a hero of justice for all. Inspired by the man who saved his life as an infant, he desires to extend the same hand of mercy to as many individuals as he can by any means necessary without any regard for his own life.'

'Right…' Rin nodded, taken aback by how touched she was by the sentiment. It was idiotic, to a degree, considering his current ability, but mentally, she could see it. She could see the selflessness and near blind conviction to be there for anyone no matter what. Clearly such a pure and unfiltered drive had the possibility of leading Shirou down a very painful path, however, as clearly displayed by Archer's current state of existence. Yet, part of Rin admired the innocence and consideration of the thought, and she partially understood her own draw to Shirou not that long ago. Opposites attracted, she supposed.

'My reasoning for entertaining my master for so long when my personal ambitions conflicted with his safety is quite simple: he is on the brink of choosing one over many, and _that_ I could have never anticipated. In fact, Shirou already _says_ he is willing to protect Sakura above all else, but I believe that line of thinking will soon be tested beyond his wildest expectations. He might already have an inkling but, like yourself, Rin, he wishes to look the other way for as long as possible before deciding what is best for the world…or _his_ world.'

'Again with the familiarity…' Saber muttered.

'Hmph.' Rin didn't like the jab at her, but she couldn't deny it either, which was frustrating. She herself had admitted that the thought of putting an end to Sakura to save her own life might be difficult, but to save hundreds, perhaps thousands of others…? What would her answer be?

'A word, everyone.' Kirei and Shirou emerged, hardly ten minutes having passed since the priest took Sakura to the back. The fact Rider and Rin's sister wasn't with him concerned Rin for a moment, but she allowed the priest to beckon her group over so that they were sitting closer to the man, near the very front of the church. Rin didn't realize she was holding her breath until she attempted to speak, her first syllable coming out strained.

'So? How is she?' The older Tohsaka sister inquired.

'She was putting on a strong front, but it is clear that Sakura is in pain, and it will only be getting worse from this point forward.' Kirei started, his stoic expression unchanging. 'I performed basic first aid with low level remedial magecraft to give her some relief, encouraging her to rest, for the time being, until I had a discussion with you all before proceeding.'

'Have you determined the problem?' Rin's neck tensed up in anticipation.

'Indeed.' Kirei paced before the group, his hands behind his back and posture retaining its perfect presentation. 'Zouken Matou is a cruel, sick creature. He has, in a sense, placed a ticking time bomb within the pitiful girl in the form of Crest Worms entangled amidst her mana lines. Now, if that were all, I may be more confident in the procedure required to deal with them. However,' Kirei closed his eyes and shook his head dramatically, fixing his cold stare upon Rin thereafter. 'A particularly devilish Crest Worm is wrapped about Sakura's heart, practically fused with it, one might say. My diagnosis is that Zouken himself is connected to that specific worm, and I would conjecture that he can manipulate Sakura, to a degree, with it. Should she deviate from his ambitions, or anything of the like, it is difficult to say the lengths he would go to see his twisted desires fulfilled. After all, for the girl to be so infiltrated, one might wonder the horrors she was forced to endure by that man's hand.'

Rin's skin prickled with disgust. Although she had reached somewhat similar conclusions, it was difficult to find them reenforced in such a way, the image of her poor sister being violated by hundreds of such filthy creatures causing her stomach to turn horribly.

'H-hah…' Rin breathed out, attempting to centre herself.

'Sakura…' Shirou practically whimpered, his own expression in shock. 'I knew something was happening with her, but I didn't think…'

'You're her lover, boy?' Kirei raised a brow curiously.

'Y-yeah.'

'A cruel fate. Her needs will only become more demanding, and few skilled mages would be able to sedate her hunger save a third rate one, like yourself. Should she consistently remain unsatisfied, she will be able to resist the agony no longer, and Zouken will that much more easily manipulate her into performing heinous acts I prefer not to elaborate upon.'

'No…' Shirou looked shellshocked, and Rin couldn't blame him. Kirei struggled with true empathy, and relayed the factual information at a frightening pace.

'With her already innate capability as a mage, paired with the crude enhancements applied by Zouken, she is a threat to this very city if left unchecked. Make no mistake, her current fate is sealed, for no living being will endure long with such monsters nesting within and so close to her heart, but before she dies, I doubt Zouken will not abuse her potential as much as humanly possible.'

'So,' Rin found it difficult to speak, her voice feeling tight and her limbs heavy. 'Zouken Matou has command of some creature that can only be described as a shadow _and_ Sakura, potentially?'

'Precisely. Further investigation on the true nature of this "shadow" is required, but the reality is he has become a threat beyond the scope of the war, and thus, all efforts must be diverted to ensuring his removal from the board before the Grail can be sought after proper moving forward. Commit to this task, and I will perform the necessary operation upon Sakura Matou to at least provide her with some comfort before the end.'

'But either way…she dies?' Shirou desired the merciless reality, and Rin closed her eyes as if to hide from the answer she knew was coming.

'Lest a wish upon the Holy Grail is made, then yes, Sakura Matou is not long for this world.' Kirei didn't even hesitate, and Rin was reminded of why she disliked him so.

'Would killing Zouken Matou save her?' Rin desperately offered.

'No. The Crest Worm is imbedded in her heart, Rin. Even if the one who put it there and maintains a link with the creature is removed, the parasite remains, and the bomb continues to tick away. Zouken simply has access to the detonator for immediate disposal, if he sees fit. Otherwise, the reality is Sakura could turn on the city at any moment due to Zouken's influence, and a mage unleashing their unchecked might upon the populace is a sight I wish upon not a soul.'

'So, she's dangerous…' Shirou swallowed.

'Certainly. More than dangerous, from what I can tell.' Kirei focussed upon Rin once more. 'So dangerous, in fact, one of you might be forced to decide to remove her from the war personally to avoid a massacre worse than what that shadow of Zouken's is enacting. Should it come to that, Rin, would you be capable of killing her with your own hands?'

Rin knew this was coming. Kirei loved testing her and comparing what she did or said with her father. Perhaps it was a bit immature of her, but she wouldn't let this man look down on her if she could help it.

'If she became that much of a threat, and it meant saving hundreds, or even thousands, then I would do what any responsible mage would, and kill Sakura myself.' Rin was satisfied with her delivery, but when Shirou responded with sincere shock and disbelief, it did make Rin question her pride slightly.

'What!?'

'Only if it came down to it, Emiya-kun.' Rin repeated.

'A respectable answer from any student of mine.' Kirei grinned, and that always made Rin a little nervous. 'Does that mean we have an agreement?'

'Yes.' Rin nodded.

_'Are you sure, Master?'_

_He's still our only option right now. We've ascertained that Zouken is the one controlling the shadow wreaking havoc on Fuyuki City. It makes sense to go after him now and postpone the war until he's dealt with. Otherwise, Sakura's fate could be much worse than it currently is._

_'Agreed…but should we take this man's words at face value?'_

_As arrogant as he can be, Kirei_ was _close friends with my father, and I've never known him to blatantly lie to me. I do believe we can trust him at this moment._

_'Very well, Rin. You know him better than I.'_

'Very good. And what say you, boy?' Kirei looked for Shirou's affirmation.

'I…' Shirou shook his head. 'I'm not sure.

'Oh?' Archer sounded interested.

'I need more time. I just…want to stay with Sakura for now – during the operation, at least.'

'We don't have time for that, Emiya-kun.' Rin didn't like where this was going. 'We're already allowing Zouken to run wild for far too long at this point. If we combine our efforts and – '

'I'm sorry, Tohsaka-san.' Shirou cut her off bitterly, the tone shaking the girl with unfamiliarity. 'But the way you just said you'd kill Sakura if needed really didn't rub me the right way. I need to figure some things out before I get back into the war. If you can't wait for me, then you might have to go on your own.'

Rin's eyes widened in fury. How dare he speak to her in such a way! She was only stating the logical procedure should Sakura become a threat to humanity. What option was there? This idiot! This ignorant fool!

'Then I will!' Rin snapped, standing up and positively fuming against her better judgement. 'Saber and I are more than enough for any fight remaining.'

'Hmph.' Archer smugly adjusted his relaxed posture within his own pew.

'Zouken Matou is just a mage, and whatever that shadow thing is can't be _that_ powerful if it's only feeding on humans still. I can deal with such a threat myself while _you_ try to decipher an impossible equation that results in everyone holding hands and dancing under a rainbow without a single casualty!'

'Rin…' Saber warned verbally, but Rin's temper had been ignited and she couldn't stop herself.

'Where is he now? Do you know?' She demanded of Kirei who nodded with approval.

'Centre yourself, Rin.' He directed. 'I appreciate the wisdom to know when to act, but doing so in a blind rage will not make your mission any easier.'

Rin rolled her eyes, but performed the necessary breathing exercise instilled within her, if a little sloppily. She felt a bit better, but chancing a glance at the passive Shirou was sure to set her off again.

'Making haste is recommended, however, for Zouken Matou, according to my sources, is very much on the move, and his target, at this moment, appears to be the Einzbern's vessel.'

Rin flinched back.

'You mean Berserker's master…?'

'The very same. As a homunculus, she holds the potential to become the empty husk to be filled by the Grail. What Zouken's exact intent is, I cannot say, but one could assume she is in some level of danger. Perhaps a united front between you and she might prove beneficial to the removal of Zouken Matou?'

Exactly. The enemy of Rin's enemy was her friend. Fine. That worked.

'Let's go, Saber. The Einzbern's castle is a fair distance from here.'

'Not with my abilities.' Saber allowed her armour to manifest in all of its golden glory as she stood next to Rin.

'…Servants truly are a magnificent sight, aren't they, Rin? One could become drunk on such power and charisma.' Kirei observed, nicking at something in Rin's mind she didn't wish to engage in just now.

'True.' Rin answered simply. She allowed herself to face Shirou now, biting at the inside of her mouth as she channeled Saber's patience and the desire to impress her servant. 'I'm sorry I lost my temper with you, Emiya-kun.' She began, the words like a salve of sedation upon the anger Rin had previously felt. 'But this is _my_ way of ensuring I _don't_ have to hurt Sakura, got it? This is a war. I thought you were finally beginning to understand that.' Rin huffed, walking away from Shirou since any further observation of his pained expression would only serve to falter her own conviction.

'Take care, Rin. I will look after Sakura.' Kirei elevated his voice slightly.

'You better!' Rin shouted back.

_Let's go, Saber._

_'My blade is ready, Master. Let us put an end to that demon.'_


	52. Chapter 52

'Rider…' Sakura uttered upon a small bed, wide eyes staring at the ceiling of an unfamiliar room that smelled of must and granite.

'Yes, Master?'

'Am I a bad person?'

'…No, Master. You have had bad things done to you.'

Such affection. Even Sakura's mother rarely had shown such raw love in her voice.

'Then why…would Rin ever kill me?'

'She doesn't wish to, Master. It would be a last resort.'

'Resort for what?'

'You heard what that man said. You are sick.'

'But you can help me. Senpai can help me. I can get better.'

'There is only so much we can do for you now, Master.'

'Oh…' Sakura had overheard almost everything. Perhaps Kirei had forgotten to close the door to the room she was occupying near the back of the church, but regardless, the conversation that was had disturbed her greatly. Disturbed her for many reasons, one of which being the familiarity of the subject matter discussed.

Sakura clutched the blankets around her body, holding them tight and finding her breath caught in her throat. She had…worms inside her? There was one around her heart? Zouken could control her? There was a shadow creature of some kind hurting people in Fuyuki City? Senpai was worried about her? Rin wanted to kill her?

'Master.' A hand rested upon Sakura's shoulder, a gentle touch that reminded her that she wasn't completely alone thanks to this wonderful servant.

'Rider.' Sakura squeaked, her mind full of holes and questions suddenly no matter how painful it felt to consider such things.

'Yes, Master?'

'Where is Shinji?'

A beat.

'Where do you think he is, Master?'

'He abandoned the war and travelled abroad to avoid danger.'

'…Yes.'

'Is that true though, Rider?'

Another pause, this time, the slightest of trembles in Rider's usually near-stoic tone.

'If you need it to be, Sakura.'

Goosebumps pervaded Sakura's entire body, her skin prickling and mana lines trembling with anxiety.

'H-hah…' Sakura gasped. 'Y-yes. Shinji was…scared. He left. I-I'm your master once again.'

'And I am proud to be your servant. I will not leave your side, come what may.'

'Even if…I turn into a bad person?'

Rider's hand found Sakura's face now, her beautiful visage within the Tohsaka girl's view.

'All the more reason for me to be with you to prevent such happenings from occurring.'

Sakura sniffed, nodding and fluttering her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

'Thank-you, Rider…'

The door to the room suddenly swung open, with Kirei entering and shutting the space off once more. Why wasn't Shirou with him?

'It appears you're awake. Good.' The priest glanced to the entrance once again, and then returned his focus to Sakura. 'I see. You must have overheard the conversation, then?'

Sakura nodded meekly, something about this man not completely sitting right with her, but knowing she had little choice but to trust him, to a degree, as the others had.

'I apologize for that. It was a difficult conversation, with even more troubling conclusions being reached.'

Sakura was thankful Rider was with her, at least, but that didn't prevent her from asking the most pressing question in her mind with a small voice.

'Where is Senpai?'

Kirei's brow lifted in possible amusement. It was hard to say. Sakura's vision felt strange, as though two realities were converging and she was in a dream.

'Shirou Emiya? He needed some time to consider his own path. He is not a trained mage, like your sister, and thus, coming to the most logical, efficient conclusion to such a conundrum does not come naturally to him.'

Sakura froze at the way this man so casually referenced her relationship to Rin. Perhaps he could see the confused panic in her face, because he quickly continued.

'I've been a friend of the Tohsaka's for a very long time. Surely you know this. I understand the complexity of your feelings toward Rin, but do bear in mind she has her own burden to shoulder as the true heir to the Tohsaka name.'

Sharp breaths. Sharp, short breaths.

'Of course.' Sakura managed. 'Such a difficult life…'

'Perhaps all Tohsakas are fated to certain trials, I suppose. Your predicament is no small matter either.'

A torturous beat.

'…Where is Senpai?' Sakura heard herself ask again, her chest throbbing with pain.

'Hm.' Kirei hummed. 'He is not far. Taking a moment to decide how he shall proceed in a war he had no interest in participating in, I suppose. I'm sure he will inform you of his decision.'

'Oh.'

'In any case, I am required to hold up my end of the bargain and provide you with as much relief as possible during your remaining time on this earth. Considering your lineage, you may endure longer than anticipated, and if Zouken Matou is dealt with proper, perhaps we may be fortunate enough to see a miracle.'

'Oh…' Sakura blinked, feeling terribly distant from the scenario, as if she was watching the interaction from another individual's perspective.

'Whatever the case, if I were to make a wager, I would suspect Rin to be the victor of the Fifth Holy Grail War. With Saber at her side, and her natural abilities paired with the training she received by your father and myself, I fail to see an opponent capable of taking her down. Truly a prodigy in every sense.' Kirei pulled a chair over next to Sakura's bed, discarding his robe and seemingly preparing to operate on her. 'Indeed, the Grail is all but hers at this stage of the game. How proud you must be as a Tohsaka.'

Sakura bit at the side of her mouth, chewing until she could feel the flesh split and blood seep between her bottom teeth and trail down her throat.

'…I'm no longer a Tohsaka.' She answered bitterly, her brain pulsating with sharp waves of pain.

'Oh? Taken to the Matou name, then?'

Sakura exhaled slowly, her breaths coming out shakily.

'I'm nothing to this world.' She concluded.

'Master.' Rider spoke out suddenly, somewhat uncharacteristically as she tended to remain quite silent lest it was just she and Sakura. 'I do not agree. Nor would Shirou Emiya.'

Then where was Senpai? Where was he? Had Rin's words impacted him so? Did he place more value in what she thought than Sakura? Would he go to her, fearing she would get hurt in the face of Berserker, or Zouken Matou, or the shadow?

**Yes. He could. She takes everything from us. Everything. Why would Senpai be any different?**

'No. Not Senpai.' Sakura whispered, the grey world around her melding into a cyclone of shapes and distortion.

'…I believe I should begin. It is clear her mind is being negatively effected by the parasites.' Kirei's muffled, deep voice spoke through the room filling with black water.

'Why does it hate me…?' Sakura whimpered.

'What is "it", Sakura?' The idiot priest asked.

Sakura swallowed, spiders crawling down her throat as she answered with a rasp.

'Everything.'

* * *

Saber and Rin made rapid progress along the perimeter of Fuyuki City, the only real challenge emerging before the incredible servant being the great river that the Fuyuki Bridge was usually required to utilize in order to cross. Saber stopped at the edge of land before the water, but didn't place Rin down, still keeping her close and in an embarrassingly loving bridal hold.

'Can you make that?' Rin questioned, feeling the required distance to jump just slightly out of even a servant's capabilities.

'Mm. My recently improved parameters certainly give me confidence, yes.' Saber explained without shame, although Rin knew only the chill of the fall day and dampness of the air was keeping her cheeks from turning a deep crimson.

'I-I see. That's good.'

'However, I _do_ wonder if you are well enough for such a fight, Rin. That dialogue with the Shirou boy is obviously not sitting well with you. Your tender heart may be closely guarded from all around you, but I am not so easily deceived.'

'I know.' Rin wasn't surprised in the least. Her mana lines and even some of her thoughts were directly shared with Saber, after all. Not only that, but the king knew Rin better than any other living person at this point. 'But we have to act now or there's _no_ hope for Sakura. The quicker we end the war, the better for her.' Rin inhaled deeply and released the conclusion she herself had haphazardly reached in the moment. 'I could use _my_ wish to save her, you know? She doesn't have to die. It's a bit selfish. But at least it's not impacting the world too much.

Saber's grip upon Rin's legs and back tightened, her response coming out strained after a brief pause.

'…That seems like the logical decision, yes.'

Rin could sense the inevitable disappointment, and honestly, she felt very similar notions of fantastical longing. Therefore, she explained herself more clearly no matter how much it hurt to do so.

'Sorry. But I just hate the idea of messing up the world, or a timeline, or whatever the heck might happen if I start jumping through eras. There are too many complications, and too many variables that lead to potentially unfortunate scenarios for other lives.'

'I understand, Rin. No need to elaborate.' Saber almost snapped. It only made Rin hold her closer, pushing her face between the king's neck and shoulder affectionately, because she knew Saber compromised her stoicism due to her own feelings of adoration.

'I would do almost anything if it meant being with you for the rest of my life, Arturia. Yeah, maybe that's foolish considering how new our relationship is, but it's how I feel.'

Saber's expression softened, her eyes becoming sorrowful.

'…Indeed. You are not alone in that regard.'

'But I owe this to Sakura. The more I learn about what she's endured, the more I can't forgive myself for being a terrible older sister. I have to save her. She deserves happiness at the end of this hell she's survived up until now. I can't be self-centred…no matter how tempting it is when I look upon the woman who so gallantly broke down every wall I built around my heart and showed me what love could be.'

'Rin…' Saber breathed out sharply. 'You continue to steal the words from my voice. How dare you. Such disrespect to your king.'

Rin grinned devilishly.

'Then you might need to punish me after these coming confrontations are over.'

'O-oh…!' Saber finally blushed, and Rin could only giggle amidst her own embarrassment. 'Perhaps there is something of a sadistic streak in me, for that line excited my desires more than I could have ever anticipated.'

'Really?'

'Er…I believe it's a complicated matter to discuss. Perhaps it's best we leave it at that, for the time being.'

'Fair enough.' Rin agreed. 'But I _do_ care about you, Saber. Truly. I don't make these decisions lightly.'

'…I know this, Rin. And despite my own logical comments in the past regarding our possible future together, it still strikes my soul unguarded, causing a great disruption in any ability to be emotionally stable.'

'It just…sucks.' Rin discarded her normally elegant façade for the raw summarization of the scenario, and Saber chuckled, nodding in affirmation.

'It certainly…er…sucks.' She repeated, and it was both adorable and a horrible reminder that this presence in Rin's life was so temporary no matter how much joy she derived from the wonderful knight.

'Alright.' Rin reconfigured her focus. 'I know we can do this. Let's deal with Zouken and fulfill our end of the bargain. That way, we can at least buy Sakura some time.'

'Assuming the decrepit man doesn't use his dying breath to subject her to more torture, yes.'

'Oh?' Rin looked up to her servant once more, poking at her cheek tauntingly. 'I was proceeding with the idea that he wouldn't have a chance to do anything like that.'

'Hmph.' Saber grinned handsomely. 'Indeed. I suppose there is factual trust in such a thought considering my abilities, yes.'

'Then show me just how much more impressive you've become by getting across this river, my King of Knights.'

'With pleasure, Master.'

* * *

Archer went to his master outside the church, aware he hadn't gone far once Shirou seemingly left in a huff shortly following Rin's departure. He was sitting on the front small steps of the building, his hands clutching either side of his face and his mana feed erratic at best.

'You don't have to say it. I know I'm being pathetic.' He spoke up first, not turning to look or completely acknowledge Archer.

'…Believe it or not I find your hesitation more interesting than your previous conviction to "save the world" or what have you.' Archer crossed his arms, leaning against the church. The sky was still incredibly dark, a merciless overcast shielding any form of light from touching Fuyuki City.

'I really made Tohsaka-san mad though, huh?'

'She is a woman who was raised to fight in the world of mages. Your thought process and hers do not align at such times. She will calm down after some time.'

'Wow. Never thought you'd console me.'

Archer's eye twitched, his scowl hardening. His vulnerable encounter with that troublesome girl continued to impact the way he handled such interactions as of late.

'Take it as you will.' Archer dismissed the subject. 'What will you do? Sakura is a threat to this city, at the very least. You have the power to put her down and save many for the price of one. Not a terribly difficult decision, some might say. As an individual who wishes to be a "hero of justice", is this not the perfect opportunity to take the first true step in that direction? Indeed, should we win the war, we could truly go so far as to save millions from similar forms of suffering. The Grail's abilities are infinite, supposedly.'

'…Right.' Shirou uttered, his voice barely slipping through.

'Ah. But you claimed to be willing to protect Sakura above all else. I nearly forgot.'

'Heh. There's the Archer I know.' Shirou chuckled bitterly. 'Couldn't resist kicking me while I'm down, huh?'

'I am simply reminding you of the position you're in. That girl is relying on you to survive, but we now know for certain that she is becoming more of a threat by the day. With a word, Zouken could turn her on the populace of Fuyuki City. As a mage, that's dangerous enough; as whatever that decrepit mage has turned her into by this point…well, we can only imagine the destruction that might be caused.'

'She's…a threat.' Shirou repeated, and Archer watched his body language as closely as possible. This was riveting for the servant, for he would have never compromised his ideals until it was far too late and he was bound to the World. However, this Shirou seemed to be on the brink, and Archer truly wondered if he would deviate _so_ far from his original ambitions for a single living being. Archer had made the right decision to observe this timeline and see it play out for as long as possible. Not only had Rin Tohsaka fallen for another woman, but Shirou had turned on his own feelings for Rin and pursued Sakura so passionately his dreams were being conceded by the minute. All because the servants summoned by whom was altered?

'If it's too difficult for you, Master…' Archer pushed, for it seemed to be the only way. 'Just say the word, and I will end her misery myself.'

A lengthy pause, Shirou's semi-broad back unmoving as his head lowered slightly further.

'I wouldn't even demand a Command Seal.' The final touch.

'…One for hundreds. Maybe thousands.' Shirou mumbled. 'Saving as many as I can. Giving what I received tenfold. It should be so simple…'

Archer raised his brow as Shirou finally turned to face him, his eyes glossy and red.

'So why can't I do it?'

It was both obscenely pathetic and somehow liberating to witness. Archer's response took a moment to formulate, but once he found the words he deemed correct, he delivered them with melancholy he didn't know he could still exhibit.

'Because you are just a human.'

Shirou nodded helplessly, staring out into the distance now and then shaking his head.

'Sakura…' He said her name, and it sent a chill even through Archer. 'I love her. I can't…imagine a world without her anymore.'

Archer sighed, something in the way his master said such ridiculous words resonating with a piece of his past he was willing to acknowledge now. He might regret his response, but that was fine. What was one more reason to feel guilt amidst the blades that already pierced his soul?

'Then ensure such a reality doesn't come to pass.'

'…What?' Shirou returned his attention to Archer, his eyes wide and confused.

'A hero for the faceless masses, or a hero to the woman you love? Another decision not altogether difficult to make. I would readily take up my blades to defend such a selfish request.'

'You would?' Shirou stood, his expression full of doubt.

'Hmph. If it's what you truly want, then so be it. I am your servant, and rather than molding your conviction around someone else's, I'd much rather see you rise up as an individual unbound by admiration and blind faith. There will be time in the future to re-evaluate your goals, but for now, when you have the chance to provide relief to someone who more than deserves it, then why should we not fight for her sake?'

'Archer…!'

'Don't look at me like that. It's nauseating.' Archer shoved Shirou away. 'Now go. Tell the girl we're done twiddling our thumbs and will be proceeding to support Saber and her master's courage to confront Zouken Matou. There's still time to catch up, but it won't last.'

'Okay. Yeah. I can do that much for now…'

Archer grimaced in irritation.

'You still hesitate?'

'I can't give up on my lifelong dreams just like that, Archer. It wouldn't be fair to those I could still save.'

Archer shook his head, doing everything in his power not to outright lose his temper on how idiotic and stubborn his past self could be.

'So be it. We'll start here.'

'Yeah. We will.'

Shirou disappeared back into the church, and Archer remained alone, wondering if he had stepped too close to this timeline's events. His initial goal had been to do away with this vexing version of himself, but if that individual no longer existed, or if he could mentally change him in some way, shouldn't he be satisfied? That was yet to be seen, the servant decided. For now, he would manifest whatever power was available to him for a different future. Anything was better than the hell he had endured due to his own self-righteous ignorance…

* * *

'Sakura…? Sakura!'

'Sen…pai?' His face. She loved seeing his face when she first woke up. Shirou had a strong but kind face. Such conviction. Such dedication. She had fallen for this face quite some time ago, her clearest recollection of a murmur in her heart stemming from a young man challenging a feat he had no right tackling, yet continued to do so over and over again without a hint of frustration…

'How are you feeling?' Shirou asked, his hand on hers, his touch so lovely.

'Tired…'

'I provided you with some painkilling medicine post-operation, Sakura Matou.' Kirei's voice entered her sphere of momentary bliss. 'It was not a long process, but it was rather invasive, and you need rest. The relief provided by said medicine will make you drowsy as well.'

'Oh…'

'I'll leave you two be.' The priest concluded. 'She should see an improvement in a few hours, but it is but a temporary thing. Bear this in mind.'

The door clicked shut, and Sakura felt her body relax. She looked to Shirou with affection, the anxious notions that had been consuming her prior to the operation fading into distant memories.

'I missed you, Senpai…' Sakura gripped his hand as tightly as she could in her weakened state.

'I'm sorry. We…uh…had to make some difficult decisions about the war.'

How kind of Shirou not to go into details. He didn't want to worry Sakura. He didn't want to cause her more pain. So considerate. So selfless. So kind. So gentle.

'Right…'

'And…well…I need to go for a bit.'

'What?' Sakura's voice went flat, her fatigue replaced with panic.

'I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you. But I have to help Tohsaka-san. She's in danger, and if I don't…might…'

_Can't breathe._

'She's…dangerous…so…But…and…'

_Go to Rin? Help Rin? Save Rin?_

'I'll be…and then…okay? I promise…and…love…'

_No. Not her. Anyone but her._

'Archer is…but…Right? Tohsaka…I…fight…save…'

_Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin._

_Always Rin. The world loves Rin while it…! While it…!_

'Sakura?'

'Okay…' She whispered. 'Just…come back to me.'

'I promise. I will. Get some rest. I'm going to do everything I can to help you, Sakura.'

Shirou turned to leave, but then Rider suddenly grabbed hold of his wrist, taking both Sakura and Shirou by surprise. She didn't say anything, and as if realizing what she had done so abruptly, released him a second later.

'Go.' The quiet servant demanded at last.

'Right. I'll be back, Sakura.'

And he was gone. Gone to help Rin. Gone to ensure Sakura's sister stayed alive. Gone to possibly…die?

_No. Not Senpai. Never. If he's gone then…!_

'Rider.' Sakura muttered.

'Yes, Master?'

'Protect Senpai, please.'

'Yes.'

'But if Rin is in danger…'

A beat.

'Master?'

_Leave her._

'She'll be fine.'

'Are you sure you want me to go, Sakura?'

Sakura nodded.

'Without Senpai…I have nothing.'

She felt her mana lines tremble, the connection to Rider fragmented for but a moment.

'…Very well.'

Now Rider was gone. Alone again. Alone with her twisted thoughts without a pillar of light to ground her.

**Does it hurt?**

_Always._

**Because he's willing to fight for her?**

_Because of everything._

**Then sleep, my child. Sleep. Become a princess and frolic through the land of dreams and candy. There's a nasty ogre under a bridge I need to punish now.**

'Everything…everything…everything…' Sakura chanted, her voice fading as a soft touch reached for her head and stroked her hair until she became numb and felt nothing thereafter.


	53. Chapter 53

The forest nearly concealing the existence of the Einzbern castle was eerily quiet for a setting that was supposedly staging a confrontation between Zouken Matou and Illyasviel von Einzbern's Berserker. Saber continued to carry Rin through the foliage of the space; the servant clearly eyeing the vicinity with knowing caution as she traversed closer and closer to the impressive, and rather pale, structure that was home to one of the three great families within the magi realm.

'Did Kirei Kotomine not state that Zouken was already proceeding to confront Berserker's master, Rin?' Saber seemed to conclude that the wily mage was nowhere to be seen.

'Honestly, it works out better for us this way, if you think about it. If we can speak with Illya and potentially gain her cooperation against Zouken and the shadow, our chances of removing that particular filth from our Holy Grail War increases dramatically.'

'Just so.' Saber agreed. 'Yet, if she decides we are not needed for such a confrontation and concludes it best to attempt to remove us from the fight herself, then we are forced into a battle that may leave us vulnerable to a successive duel with Zouken.'

'What do you suggest, then?' Rin wondered if her servant had another idea.

'Well, nothing, per se.' Saber responded confidently, although there was some hesitation in her voice leading Rin to push a little further.

'Then what was the point of that comment?'

'Never you mind, Master. We shall deal with whatever obstacle stands in our way together, after all.'

'Oh, I get it.' Rin giggled, gripping Saber's neck tightly as she sprinted through the forest with periodic leaps of grace and beauty. 'You wanted me to claim that there was nothing to worry about no matter what comes our way because you're the greatest servant of them all. Is that it?'

'…It is not.' Saber's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and Rin could only squeeze her more affectionately.

'You're ridiculously adorable, do you know that?'

'I-I personally wouldn't use such a word to describe the King of Knights, no.'

'Well, you are.' Rin concluded, feeling Saber place her down, the great Einzbern castle hardly a few hundred feet from them now. 'In any case, I _do_ believe you could handle Berserker and Zouken one after another, but it's not ultimately worth the risk, if we can help it. One or the other, at this point. That's what I propose. Sakura's prolonged safety is our true goal, and we made a deal with Kirei. I'd rather not get on his bad side, if I can help it, so, let's follow through with our end of the bargain, shall we?'

'Indeed.' Saber nodded.

Rin approached the Einzbern castle with enough hesitation to personally note, but hardly a sufficient amount to deter her desire to help Sakura and recalibrate the Fifth Holy Grail War. She ran the scenarios through her mind as many times as she needed to before deciding that this was the correct course of action given all the information she had and taking all variables into account. Naturally, there were elements outside of her control, and certain details she wished she had yet simply didn't, but sometimes there was a time to act and a time to overthink things; this was the former, considering the time sensitivity of the event.

Besides, with Saber at her side, Rin felt she had a little more leeway with whatever unforeseen situations might attempt to thwart her objective.

'You ready, Saber?' Rin prepared to knock, although it was mostly a formality, Illyasviel surely knowing another mage was already at her doorstep, considering her gifted lineage.

'Always, Master.'

Rin gave the massive wooden doors before her purposeful interaction, feeling the solid oak reverberate her point of contact enough to potentially notify the individuals within of a guest's presence. Rin waited for a moment or two, and just as she was preparing to make another attempt, she noted the way the doors shifted, and knew her call had been answered.

Both master and servant patiently stood by as the barricade was unlocked from within, a thin slit of light illuminating the living conditions of those within the herculean architecture before expanding as the doors parted open.

For some reason, Rin expected Illyasviel herself to appear in all her miniature glory, but more fittingly, the Tohsaka heir supposed, were two what appeared to be maids or attendants on either side of the now nearly completely open doors.

'Oh…' Rin stopped herself from expounding further on her thought. The word "homunculus" lingered on her tongue upon closer observation of the maids' red eyes and tiny strands of white hair slipping through the somewhat bizarre white, hooded outfits (more so in the right individual's case).

'Rin Tohsaka. Your presence was vaguely anticipated.' The maid on the left began, her voice monotone but soft in nature.

'Was I?' Rin was more relieved than not, thankful Illyasviel wasn't completely ignorant, perhaps, to the happenings of the war in its current state.

'Indeed. Illyasviel-sama awaits your person upon the second floor. You shall be escorted there.'

Rin didn't fancy the presumptuous nature of the invitation, but she settled her pride enough to accept the implications, aware this turn in the war was bigger than her ego.

'You're not cautious of Saber and I?' Rin decided to ask in more interest of gauging these two homunculus than anything as she was led into the castle, one maid staying behind to close the doors and then follow a few steps back.

_'Hmph. A seamless pincer formation.'_

_Oh…?_

'Our lives are expendable so long as Illyasviel-sama remains safe. Should you wish to kill us it would be no great loss to the Einzbern household.' The same maid who had been speaking primarily went on.

_'She says as much, but both of these "maids" are capable enough to contend with any normal threat easily, Rin.'_

_That a fact?_

_'It is. Should they wish it, they might even get away with hurting you before I could react if the one behind me delayed my response even a second. Thus, my acknowledgment of their positioning.'_

_It makes sense, all things considered. Illyasviel_ is _the Einzbern's most recent attempt at winning the war, so, it's no wonder she's surrounded by capable fighters._

_'By human standards, yes.'_

'It's fine. I doubt I'd be let in if Illyasviel-san thought I was an immediate threat.' Rin shrugged.

'No threats truly exist so long as Berserker remains the Einzbern's legendary representative.' The maid sounded ever so slightly amused. Rin didn't love the subtlest shift in tone.

'Except when the shadow's involved, right?' She countered, climbing the great stairs that led to the second floor now.

'Hm.' The maid hummed in dismissal, giving Rin a moment to really take in the majesty of the space she was in. It was truly massive, dwarfing Emiya's estate completely, its high ceilings and wide hallways clearly influenced by the west. Red and gold carpeting, statues proudly stationed in perfect symmetry, ornate paintings, multiple chandeliers and candle displays, and masterful architecture no matter where the Tohsaka heir looked.

However, despite the sheer aesthetic beauty of it all, Rin couldn't help but note how empty the building felt. Save for the two maids escorting she and Saber, this was an awful lot of square footage for one little girl (regardless of her homunculus status) and two servants to fill. It hit closer to home than Rin wished to admit, knowing full well what it was like to carry on a legacy alone without a guiding hand to assist beyond echoes of the past. Perhaps Rin and Illyasviel weren't all that different, and this realization immediately made the initially psychotic girl that was Berserker's master a little more pitiful.

_'Truly a grand structure in every sense of the word…'_

_I was somewhat thinking that as well._

_'Yet, so very hollow.'_

_Right? You'd think there'd be a few more people living here. Are they just gone because of the war taking place?_

_'Perhaps. But even should the walls be filled with others, such isolation from social acceptance can remain in a castle of this magnitude.'_

_Is this…reminding you of home?_

_'Admittedly, yes.'_

_Are you okay?_

_'…Thank-you, Rin. That is kind of you to ask. I am faring relatively well.'_

_Relatively._

_'I shall be fine.'_

_As far as I'm aware, remnants of your castle remain in England. If that's actually the case, maybe we could make a trip there, if at all possible…_

_'Wouldn't such a journey cost a rather large sum of money?'_

_Honestly, any monetary loss would be completely overruled by the chance to give you that experience._

_'Rin…'_

Rin felt her mana lines pulsate, and when she glanced to Saber, she saw the pain on her face, a montage of adoration and agony exemplified on her strong-yet-delicate features.

'Sorry.' Rin backtracked, knowing she was being fantastical. 'I'm aware.'

'No, Master. I'm…flattered.'

'Hm?' Rin heard the maid behind Saber make the curious sound, obviously confused by the brief exchange that lacked the internal context that had just taken place.

'Here.' The leading maid stopped at a room near the end of the hall in the second floor's right wing. 'Please mind your manners in Illyasviel-sama's presence.'

'Of course.' Rin nodded, conscious of the rhetoric behind such words.

A beat, and then the maid knocked lightly upon the door three times.

'Illyasviel-sama. Rin Tohsaka and her servant are here to see you.'

A muffled child's voice answered.

'Thank-you, Sella. Let her in.'

So, Sella was the leading maid's name. And Illyasviel used it without any honorifics whatsoever. Were they close, or did the girl not bother with such things in the privacy of her own home? Maybe she thought she was on an entirely different level of existence and simply didn't care.

Sella bowed, and then opened the door with a practised motion, stepping back, her hands neatly placed upon her stomach.

Rin took a small breath, and then prepared for the potentially taxing confrontation. From what she recalled, Illyasviel seemed a bit unhinged, and Berserker was inarguably the most powerful servant in the war aside from Saber. If negotiations went south, Rin had to be prepared for a fight she knew would push even the enhanced version of Saber and herself to their limit.

Once Rin was in the room, a part of her guard was softened due to the smaller details she could immediately spot within the four walls. A couple of stuffed animals were the main indicators that a little girl resided in the area, but otherwise, the furnishing and ample evidence of an incredibly wealthy family remained, again, not altogether different from Rin's own living conditions.

'You didn't even try to conceal your approach, Rin-chan. I guess that means you really do just want to talk, huh?' Illyasviel began right away, poking her head around Rin to speak to her maids.

_'…Using your first name so frivolously!'_

_It's fine, Saber. I'm not surprised. It's just how she is._

'Sella. Leysritt. You may both come in. We can't have Sella getting more wrinkles from worry, can we?'

'There is no such defect on my face to speak of, Illyasviel-sama.' Sella calmly answered, yet both she and Leysritt entered, regardless, likely for insurance, more than anything.

'I don't have as much time as I'd like, Illyasviel-san, but – '

'Illya.' The little girl interrupted, her ruby-red eyes and mischievous grin unnerving.

'Illya…?'

'We're friends now, aren't we? At least, until we get rid of that gross shadow thing.'

This turn of the conversation saved Rin some time. She had been cooperating with Shirou for so long she wasn't used to not having to explain every single detail to the letter when dealing with someone aside from Saber.

'Do you know what we're up against?' Rin asked, seeing Illya hop onto a chair that was housing a stuffed bear. She hugged the light-brown bear, it's pink ribbon on its chest dangling over her tiny hands.

'Nope.' She tipped her head, smiling in a teasing way. 'All I know is Berserker doesn't like it, and that's enough for me. I'm sure we'd be fine if we fought it on our own, but we might as well see what Saber can do now that she's powered up.'

Rin's lip twitched. How could she possibly know that? Was Illya that in tune with the flow of mana – even mana not her own? She was an Einzbern homunculus, and technically the ideal vessel for the Grail, but still.

'So, you're using this as an opportunity to beat Saber and I once the shadow has been dealt with?'

'Heh.' Illya shrugged, petting her stuffed bear gently. 'It's no different from your plan, right? We both know who the true threat in the official war is. Your Saber and my Berserker are the strongest servants by far, with equally powerful masters. I mean, I'm definitely better than you, but you _are_ a Tohsaka, and I'd be a real dummy to _not_ take you a little bit seriously, at least. That shadow thing is just in the way, so, we might as well deal with it ourselves before it messes things up more.'

Rin raised a brow, crossing her arms.

'Then you don't know about Gilgamesh? The servant clad in golden armor?'

Illya ceased whatever fidgeting she was engaged in to fix her crimson eyes on Rin.

'I haven't seen anyone like that.' She muttered in annoyance. 'Are you sure?'

'We've only encountered him once, but his strength is the real thing, and is yet another anomaly present that might need to be dealt with sooner rather than later.'

'Hmph. If you fought him and survived, then Berserker will be fine. The shadow is the only thing I care about right now. I've never seen _my_ Berserker so nervous to confront something, so, proper preparations should be made before we play with it.'

Rin was having a little difficulty keeping up with Illya. On one hand, she sounded and acted like a child, but on the other, she was clearly more mature and wiser than her physical appearance let on. It was jarring, really. Nonetheless, it was still refreshing to have a conversation with another competent mage, even if she was clearly just as ruthless as Rin's father had claimed many of their kind could be.

'True.' Rin agreed.

'I guess I don't need to tell _you_ about preparing for anything though, do I?' Illya giggled. 'After all, you performed _that_ ritual with Saber, didn't you?'

Rin felt her cheeks heating up, but she maintained her composure, not wishing to embarrass Saber either.

'I want to win this war no matter what. It was a simple enough decision.'

'But aren't you both girls? How ambitious! What would your father say?'

'He can't _say_ anything about it.' Rin snapped, not in the mood to humour any form of chastising.

'Yes. Yes. We both have daddy issues. I know. I know.' Illya mocked, but Rin thought she caught a momentary glimpse of the girl's private thoughts, the briefest of grimaces playing across her pale features before she snapped back into her performance. 'It's fine. Now you might give Berserker a bit of a challenge. I'm sure he'd like that. But first, the shadow. Tell me what you know about it.'

Rin disliked being ordered around, and feeling a slight pull on her mana told her Saber hardly approved as well. Nonetheless, there were more times for a mage to bite their tongue and play their part for the benefit of his or her goals than not; and this was just another such occasion.

'Zouken Matou is apparently in control of the shadow.'

'That gross man?' Illya cringed.

'Yes. It's believed he's attempting to hijack the war and change its course completely to serve his own purposes. One such goal might be removing you from the possibility of becoming the Grail to perhaps deviate the creation of the godly power into another.'

'…That doesn't sound so bad.' Illya mumbled, but then perked up with a smile so wide it threw Rin off. 'Kidding, of course. I made a promise to Berserker, and I'm definitely keeping it.'

'I have relatively sufficient evidence to believe Zouken is on his way here now to deal with you. I thought I would intercept him before making it to your castle, but he's nowhere to be seen, at the moment.'

'Good. I want to be the one to kill him if he's even thinking about taking me and Berserker on. Idiot.' Illya swung her legs under the chair back and forth, her grip on the teddy bear tightening until it looked as though the poor stuffed creature's head was about to pop off.

'Our goals are in line, then. A truce until Zouken and the shadow are removed?'

'You and your truces.' Illya giggled. 'You made one with Shirou, too, didn't you? Even Zouken's creepy "granddaughter"?'

Where was Illya getting her information? It was a bit frightening how much intel she had without seeming to have left her territory since her and Rin's first encounter in the war. Not only that, but the way she was staring Rin down suggested she had an inkling about Sakura's relation to her. Or was it something else?

'I'm doing what I must to get further in the war.'

'Bzzt!' Illya jumped from her chair, throwing her doll to the ground and pointing up at Rin. 'You're too soft. A real mage would have killed them both by now if it meant getting the Grail. Tokiomi Tohsaka would never let his enemies live so long unless they were serving a purpose. As far as I can tell, you have a thing for Shirou. Why else would you let someone like him live for so long? He's useless, isn't he?'

'I-I don't have a "thing" for Emiya-san. I just prefer to avoid pointless killing.' Rin shook her head.

'Indeed.' Saber final stepped in. 'Such baseless accusations are beginning to irritate me, little girl.'

'Little girl?' Illya rolled her eyes. 'As if you know anything…'

'Such arrogance…!' Saber hissed, and before Rin could tell her to calm down, Leysritt began stepping forward.

'It's fine, Leysritt.' Illya winked at Rin. 'Maybe that cute ritual you did together made someone a little more protective than usual, huh? I'd like to take a peek next time you're doing it, if that's okay. I've always been curious about the real-life complications that might occur for such a thing. I can only do so much research through books and such…'

'Excuse me!?' Rin was just about at her limit with Illya's antics. What was she to take seriously and what should she let slide? This homunculus was formidable in her own way even without the use of magic.

'I'm mostly joking.' Illya sighed, lifting her hands up as if to claim innocence. 'Besides…' Her face softened. 'So, his name _is_ Shirou Emiya, huh? Interesting…'

_'And now she mutters to herself. Does this girl have no manners?'_

_Unless Sella and Leysritt taught her, I'm wondering if she even had the chance to learn how to conduct herself properly._

_'Hardly an excuse. If it weren't for her likeness to a particularly tender, hazy memory in my mind from the previous war, I would take it upon myself to realign her respect toward her elders.'_

_That's the thing, Saber; I'm not sure I_ am _older than her, considering homunculus can have very bizarre aging patterns._

_'…Hm. That is true.'_

_Oh, you knew that? And what's this about a "tender memory"?_

_'It's…'_

Rin truly wanted to know how Saber was about to respond, but when Illya suddenly fell to her knees and grabbed at her head with a grunt, all focus shifted to the tiny mage, both Sella and Leysritt going to her side upon the floor immediately.

'Illyasviel-sama. What is the matter?' Sella asked, obvious concern in her otherwise somewhat monotoned voice.

'M-my Bounded Field…' Illya hissed through clenched teeth, still grabbing at her head in discomfort. 'Something just…tore through it like it was paper…'

'Impossible.' Leysritt hummed, rising to her feet and going to the door. 'I will investigate.'

'No…' Illya lifted one of her hands, a rare showing of infiltered emotion slipping into her words. She must've cared greatly for her maids not to even humour the risk of them being hurt. And she called Rin soft…

'Illyasviel-sama…' Leysritt objected in confusion.

'Whatever is here isn't a normal threat. Without my permission, my Bounded Field can slow even a servant for a moment. It's the shadow. It must be.'

Sella and Leysritt gave one another a look Rin couldn't quite decipher. Commitment? Courage? Resolve?

'All the more reason for us to serve our purpose and help gauge the situation before you intercept, Illyasviel-sama. We will be careful.' Sella explained.

'No!' Illya yelled now, shakily rising to her feet. 'I'll be fine.' She turned to Rin and Saber. 'Well, I guess we get to put this momentary truce to the test right away, huh? Don't show your stupid mercy on _this_ enemy, Rin Tohsaka. Do so, and I might just win the war without breaking a sweat.'

'Fine.' Rin nodded. 'Saber?'

'Always, Rin.'

'First name? Cute.' Illya smirked. 'Makes for better teamwork, I guess. Follow me.'

Rin watched Illya leave the room, her desire to maintain some level of composure and strength in the face of such a potentially dangerous battle ahead showing her complete confidence in her skill as a mage and her servant, Berserker. She was beyond irritating, but Rin could respect her as well. Indeed, if not for the war, perhaps they could've learned a thing or two from one another through shared studying sessions. That wouldn't have been so terrible…

Sella and Leysritt both followed Illya without missing a beat, leaving Rin and Saber in the girl's room, oddly enough.

'If it _is_ the shadow, Saber, please be careful.'

'I will, Rin. My primary objective remains leading you to victory, and I will not compromise that dedication, if it can be helped.'

'Good.' Rin bit at her bottom lip, and then reached for the other woman's hand, feeling Saber's strong grip returning her own touch. 'Thank-you.'

'Of course.' Saber smiled, although her brow stayed a touch furrowed as she mentally prepared for battle, more than likely.

'Okay. Let's proceed.' Rin let her servant's hand go, not willing to give Illya any more reason to tease her. She and Saber lightly jogged to catch up to Illya, reaching her and her two maids as they reached the end of the hall that led to the front entrance of the castle and the grand staircase that brought one down to it. However, as the small group made it to the space, it was as though they had passed through a veil of pure, undeniable mana pressure that practically made them all grip at the nearby railing save for Saber, who even flinched at the sudden presence.

'What…?' Rin huffed, scanning the surrounding area only to see that a singular mass of darkness stood at the entranceway, its shape like that of a small being cloaked from head to toe in the darkest of blankets with strange tendrils seeping from where the shape met the floor. Red-hued lines gave the entity slightly more shape, but beyond that, its sheer existence filled Rin with terror, the uncanny truth of its sudden appearance sending every instinctual notion of caution within Rin's body into overdrive.

'Hmph. Is that what you have to say?' Illya returned back to fully standing, her shaking hands and legs belying the posturing she attempted.

However, as if in scornful response, the entire world turned black and white, Rin's pupils dilating in slow motion as a low humming drummed in her ears, hissing filling her mind and a strange shuffling, like that of thousands of insects, surrounded her. She couldn't turn to Saber. She could hardly even begin to blink. The world was being manipulated, and the young mage was truly helpless in her current state.

Rin wanted to call to Saber. To communicate with her in any way whatsoever, but even her thoughts were stuck in limbo, a screeching tickling a notion of madness within the Tohsaka heir.

As quickly as it began, it was over, and although it felt like minutes, mere seconds had passed, and Rin gasped, falling to the ground and trying everything in her power to hold back the urge to vomit. Another tick of the clock, and a sound like a park's fountain erupted, red rain falling around Rin, staining her clothes and skin. She began to search for the source of the strange occurrence, her hindered thought processing barely comprehending her physical existence, but Saber was on her, covering her with strong arms and holding her tight.

'Don't look, Rin…' She commanded with low desperation.

'Sella…! Sella…No…! N-no…! No…!' Illya screamed. A child's voice. A plea of helplessness contrasting with the persona on display mere moments prior.

'Leysritt don't! Don't you dare…! No…!'

Shuffling, some form of weapon drawn, a grunt from the other maid, and the smallest of gasps escaping from a distance, the horrid noise of flesh being torn in two brief, brutal, and swift before multiple pounds of meat toppled to the floor at the entrance.

' _No…! No…! Noooooo…!_ ' Illya howled. 'How dare you…! I'll kill you…! I'll kill you…! _I'll kill you…!_ _Berserker…! BERSERKER…!_ '

As the earth shook and another monster's howl filled the castle, Rin was finally able to take in the cruel present she knelt down to. Sella had been beheaded. Leysritt was cut in half. Illya was screaming completely unhinged, Berserker crashing onto the first floor and causing the very ground beneath him to shatter in an upheaval of his power. The shadow was the universal enemy now, and as goosebumps covered Rin's entire body, she realized there was no turning away from the nightmare that threatened to bring the Fifth Holy Grail War into an unending, perfectly merciless despair.


	54. Chapter 54

_"A mage must never show fear in the face of his or her enemy, Rin. Do so, and you're inviting a handicap in combat you wouldn't have otherwise."_

_"I can hide it, Daddy! Nobody will know when I'm afraid! I'll just get really serious and think of how strong I am!"_

_"Not a terrible defensive mechanism, Rin. But even as a Tohsaka, there are times when fear will attempt to thwart your natural born talent's possibilities, and the elegance we hold so dear might stumble should we not confront that which wishes to defeat us correctly."_

_"So…what's the best way to fight it if I get scared?"_

_"It's quite simple, really. Face that which gives you fright with pride and courage teetering on the verge of madness. Do so, and there really are few foes who will not falter, if ever so slightly. For if you yourself present a persona unflinchingly bold, it is difficult for that which stands before you not to assume there is a substantial reason for such confidence, and thus, proper caution should be taken, creating the opportunity you might need to save your life."_

_"Isn't that what I just said?"_

_"Hahah! Well, I suppose it was, at its core, precisely what you suggested, isn't it, Rin, my wise child."_

* * *

Her legs wouldn't work. Her limbs felt like lead. Her eyes had betrayed her by transferring pure horror to her mind. Headless. Cut in half. Blood splattered everywhere. It had all happened instantly, as if time was frozen to present the parameters needed for the shadow to act outside the boundaries of the physical realm. Magic beyond Rin's understanding. Might incalculable. How the hell was she supposed to be elegant when her sole focus currently was not to vomit all over herself?

Shaking. Rin was shaking. Her mana lines tingled with terror and her skin prickled in anticipation, like the feeling she, on occasion, experienced when she had a nightmare on the brink of sleep, close enough to her consciousness to affect her whole body negatively.

'Hah…h-hah…' Rin forced the breaths out, attempting to channel her mind, at the very least, the way both her father and Kirei had trained her to. She had practised the particular technique so often, forced to perform it successfully both before and after every session with Kirei, that it was like second nature anytime she felt stress to this degree.

Yet, it didn't work. Nothing was working. This was pure, instinctual, animalistic horror, because Rin knew, from every single angle she considered her present scenario, that her life was potentially seconds from being just as violently shredded like the grain of sand it ultimately was.

'Oh, God…' Rin managed to grab at her chest, her heart begging to be released. Even Berserker hadn't terrified her so. Gilgamesh. Caster. Souichirou-sensei. Assassin. Shinji. None of them made her tremble to this extent.

Why?

Because Rin could, on a competent enough level, understand the threat any and all of them presented. Yes, servants could just as easily crush her, but she could also speak to them. Reason with them. Track their decision making and presence in her life.

The shadow was just that. Intangible. Unpredictable. Obviously on another level of danger entirely that bordered on lunacy. It had no face. It hardly even moved. It simply…existed. Fighting against a presence like this felt so futile – like attempting to stop a hurricane, or a tsunami, or a tornado. The only proper counterattack was to…run? Hide? Cower like an insect? As a Tohsaka, could she truly do so with any semblance of the pride her father held up as the pinnacle of her being?

Sakura. Shirou. Saber…!

'Why do you tremble so, Rin?' Saber's voice shattered the walls of panic closing in on Rin's soul, her words like a million warriors combating the despair engulfing the master. 'You command the most powerful servant of them all. Now, above all times, allow me to prove it.'

Rin's eyes widened, shimmering with traces of tears. She looked up, and Saber drew her invisible blade with perfect grace and beauty, beginning her slow descent to meet her newest foe alongside Berserker. She did so without hesitation, without deliberation, and without an ounce of fear. This was what made her a heroic spirit of legendary status. Her unparalleled courage separated her from the masses in this time and her own. King Arthur held one of the most famous swords known to the world, its power and might amongst the greatest across the ages. Golden rays sparkled around her spiritual blade, and Rin felt a deluge of mana sapped from her body in order to bring the gift from the Gods forth, its humbly bejeweled splendor immediately known to all when a flash of white light indicated the successful manifestation of the sword that solidified King Arthur's status within tales as old as time. The strength contained by Saber was so true that it nearly kept Rin pinned, the excessive demand of her mana like nothing she felt before. Few other masters could ever hope to properly harness such vast, pure might. So, this was a taste of the age of heroes, was it?

'T-that's right…' Rin grabbed at the balcony's railing, pulling herself up and putting her father's distant words into practise while muffling the toxic fear that attempted to transfix her in place. 'I'm not alone anymore.'

'Hardly!' Saber swung her sword to the side, leaving it parallel to the ground dramatically as the space to which it cut recovered from being temporarily disrupted by the weight of its presence. 'For so long as I draw breath, Rin Tohsaka, I will protect you from any and all which threatens to cause you even a hint of harm. That I swear to you, my master.'

'Then I ask of you, my brave and valiant Saber, put an end to that monster here and now!' Rin pointed, chills covering her skin for a different reason entirely than before. She didn't have to fight by herself anymore. She had found someone to share, at the very least, a little bit of her life with. A friend. A comrade. A lover. A soul that interacted with her own so perfectly she couldn't help but fall in love. It was a temporary bliss; a glimpse of perfection, but Rin supposed even a taste of untainted paradise was better than never getting a chance to experience it at all.

'With pleasure, Master.' Saber acknowledged, Illya's overlapping her own.

'Kill it, Berserker…! Show it why you're the strongest!'

Berserker roared so loudly the chandeliers hanging about the castle tingled, various other objects, such as paintings and dishes, trembling just as well. Rin felt a tingle of hope latch onto her heart at last, witnessing two of the most capable servants in the Fifth Holy Grail War standing side by side in order to take down the cancer that threatened to overrule any elegance remaining in the grand battle royale.

'Do what you must, Berserker; I shall accommodate your style of swordplay with ease.' Saber directed. The much larger servant snorted, and wasted not another second prior to leaping at the shadow, his crude yet enormous sword whooshing through the air and slamming into his opponent, the ground shattering in an explosion of untamed brute strength.

Saber was next to the other heroic spirit in another instant, her Excalibur raised but her eyes clearly attempting to scan through the temporary debris kicked up from the first strike.

'Vanished…' Saber observed.

'Ngh…' Illya winced suddenly, fury still more than present upon her childlike visage. 'It ripped through another part of my barrier! It's outside!'

Berserker screamed in what sounded like frustration before crashing through the front of the castle, the large doors splintering apart as though they were made of nothing more than thin sheets of paper.

'I'm on the pursuit, Rin!' Saber also disappeared with a single burst of speed.

'You coming or not?' Illya continued to talk down to Rin, to her annoyance, as she began making her way to the first floor.

'Of course, I am.' Rin huffed, following the other master.

'That Saber of yours…' Illya breathed out, beginning to lightly jog. 'She's not bad.'

'I know.' Rin kept pace. 'I'm very fortunate.'

'Still not better than my Berserker though.'

'Hmph.' No point in arguing. There were far bigger problems to contend with, after all.

Rin and Illya didn't need to go far to find their servants, Berserker's enraged screams more than enough of a beacon of sound to indicate where the battle had moved. A blinding flash of golden light advertised Saber's current action, and Rin maintained her distance from the clash, the morbidly dark overcast sky doing little to make seeing the shadow any simpler. Its shape seemed to practically teleport from one spot to another, a strange, almost creepy shuffling sound erupting with every shift in its positioning.

Berserker and Saber both attempted to strike their shared opponent with techniques that covered a large expanse of space, their strategy clearly to connect with the shadow's current position and, ideally, perhaps extend enough to cut through the being's reimagined place.

'It's almost as if it's making use of portals we can't see…' Illya deduced, her body glowing with hues of red as markings began to crawl up her face in perfect symmetry. 'Berserker. I'm opening up more mana for you. Kill it. Kill it now!'

Moving through time and space? Was that what the shadow was capable of? Even Rin's extensive research into the many different veins of magic only led to stark few mages even beginning to harness such a power on a miniscule level. The Grail seemed like the only authority capable of such a thing, and that was when a Command Seal was sacrificed to summon a servant to one's side. Yet, once again, the formidability of this shadow continued to exceed perceived expectations, and Rin inwardly cursed Kirei for sending her on such an insane mission.

Berserker bellowed so furiously it startled even Rin, his tone shifting into that of another level of anger. She watched as his speed increased further, a fighter of his size surely not practically capable of such acrobats, but his skill as a legendary warrior shining through even further regardless.

_'This proves tiresome…!'_

_Could your Noble Phantasm do anything, Saber?_

_'Hardly. The preparation time paired with this being's speed render it useless in such a situation. The risk is far too high. I am wasting your precious mana by swiping at the wind as thus…!'_

_Damn it!_

'Illya-san, this isn't working.' Rin decided to consult the other master.

'Obviously.' Illya nearly sulked through grit teeth. 'How dare that thing challenge me in my own home only to run away like this!'

Rin considered providing support, but beyond some minor physical enhancements for Saber which cost her little, she didn't want to jeopardize her stock of mana should Saber actually need to use her ultimate ability. If the servants could just make contact with the shadow – especially Saber – Rin had no doubt it would go down like any other foe, but that in and of itself was progressively turning into a pipe dream.

What was the right call? How best to proceed against a target like this when Rin was only barely capable of keeping her own fears at bay to stand next to a master seemingly unflinchingly dedicated to the fight?

There was hardly another moment of passive luxury for Rin, however, as the unsettling shuffling virtually crawled into her ear, the sensation that had taken place prior to Sella and Leysritt's deaths transfixing Rin frozen. The forest, ground, and sky turned black and white before Rin found herself mere inches from the shadow, its pulsating red lines upon its otherwise smooth, black presence consuming the Tohsaka heir's vision entirely.

**'Want to see something fun?'**

The experience ended, and Rin gasped, covering her mouth and feeling her knees shaking. She wanted to be brave, but her body was reacting against her will, urging her to not fight and take flight. This was beyond her, and the way the shadow was able to get in front of her so easily solidified the murmuring notion that it was merely toying with everyone present.

'Rin…!' Saber slid in front of her, arm outstretched and blade prepped in her other hand. Naturally, the shadow disappeared once again the second time returned to normal, but that barely helped the realizations coming over the Tohsaka heir.

'I'm fine…' Rin lied, her mana lines likely telling Saber as much.

'It refuses to attack. By focussing solely on evasion, Berserker and I lack the ability to make any form of connection with our blades no matter how skilled we may be.'

'But it purposely showed us what it's capable of by killing Sella and Leysritt without a moment's hesitation. Therefore, it's difficult to decipher its goal, ultimately.' Rin felt her mind and body calming now that Saber was so close once more, her presence like a salve upon the madness tickling Rin's psyche.

'Your evaluation, Master?'

'I – '

Berserker's howl interrupted any further considerations from Rin, for the instant she observed what had seemingly startled the heroic legend so, it became clear that the tone of the battle had dramatically shifted into another phase.

'What the hell!? Berserker! Kill it…!' Illya cursed.

'No…!' Rin's brain put the pieces together. A pool of darkness had formed below Berserker, and multiple black tendrils were wrapping around his body, dragging him into the darkness that the shadow had supposedly become.

Berserker screamed anew, slashing at the shadow's matter until a stray piece of the being's physical presence snapped over his mouth, audibly choking him. His fight wasn't over, however, for Berserker continued to resist with all his might, half his body already consumed.

'N-No…! Berserker! No…! Let him go…!' Illya conjured two birds out of what appeared to be some sort of silvery, finely-spun yarn, the familiars piercing through the forest and aiming directly for the shadow and Berserker. Rin had only a brief time to be intrigued by the particular use of Magecraft, because the shadow easily swatted the avian representatives into pieces, finalizing Berserker's last moments no matter how much he rebelled and struggled against the binds that pulled him into the shadow's domain.

' _Berserker…!_ '

Throwing all reason and caution to the wind, however, Illya charged forward herself, screaming her servant's name with a sob so full of emotion Rin herself felt sorrow. She knew what it was like to lose Saber, and based on Illya's reaction, her bond with Berserker extended beyond a normal master and servant agreement as well. She put on such a front it was hard to decipher accurately until now, but her wailing voice made Rin's heart tremble, and she wished there was something – anything – she could do beyond pointlessly using her mana for a Gandr spell she knew would do little in the grand scheme of the fight.

' _Berserker…!_ ' Illya cried, and Rin thought she saw a flash of red from the colossal servant's eye directed toward his little master before the rest of his head was consumed, the shadow evaporating alongside the titan.

'Impossible…' Saber breathed. 'It can simply…absorb a servant of that calibre?'

'What the hell, Kirei?' Rin shook her head. 'It really is like fighting against the elements that make up the world themselves. Without a truly tangible form, how are we supposed to beat it?'

'Berserker! Berserker! Come back…! You promised…! We…w-we…!'

Rin bit back whatever negative thoughts she had against Illya and focussed on the empathy she began to feel for her the moment she stepped into the Einzbern heir's castle. Within minutes, she had lost everyone close to her, perhaps. Certainly, Berserker was her greatest, most loyal ally, although even the maids that remained in the castle with her seemed more than willing to lay down their lives for the homunculus girl.

'Stay ready, Saber. I'm sure this isn't over.' Rin directed, making her way to Illya, who had collapsed to her knees and was desperately grabbing at the grass and dirt where her servant had been consumed.

'He's the strongest…The best. There's no way he could…It's too pathetic…! It was just a black… _thing_!'

'Illya-san…' Rin began.

'Shut up!' Illya snapped, likely not turning to face Rin with the desire to hide her teary eyes. 'Why couldn't it have eaten _your_ ridiculous servant? Heh. Obviously, because _my_ Berserker was more of a threat. He was the most powerful of them all and…a-and…'

Illya's tiny shoulders trembled, silence overtaking her as she fought back the obvious urge to break down completely. She was a mage, after all. The amount of emotion she was showing was enough to be chastised already. But who was Rin to criticize such a thing?

Rin knelt down to the girl's side and, against her better judgement, reached for her back before that nauseating sensation punched her in the gut for the third time. Two massive feet appeared before both masters, a shockwave of mana pushing against Rin's lines and forcing her into an adrenaline-fueled maneuver that involved grabbing Illya and leaping backward. No sooner had the Tohsaka mage pulled the feat off did she hear the clash of two great weapons, Saber intercepting the attack and giving Rin a moment to evaluate the next phase of this impossible confrontation.

'Hyaa…!' Saber grunted, parrying the blow with no small effort as her mana demand indicated. 'What are you doing, Berserker!?' She demanded to know.

'Berserker!' Illya shouted, struggling away from Rin's arms.

'Illya-san! Wait!' Rin reached for her, but Berserker was already on the move again, a strange black aura tracing his every action with a bizarre afterimage of his form. Not only that, but his skin was parched, as though he had been burned, with disturbing wounds festering all over his body, his howl distorted and actions mechanical yet faster than before.

Once again, Saber cut off the monstrosity, her legs creating tiny craters in the ground as she took the full weight of Berserker's downward blow. Rin lurched from the desperate need for more mana, and Saber grit her teeth, screaming before redirecting the massive blade Illya's servant wielded.

'God…!' Saber hissed, exhaling desperately. She regained her footing and took up her fighter's stance before taking a bite out of Berserker's side, her holy blade spraying black blood upon the ground from where it dug into her foe.

'No…' Illya grabbed at her body suddenly, her hands eventually shaking close to her mouth. 'M-my Command Spells…'

'What about them?' Rin watched Saber simultaneously, her servant barely matching Berserker's brutal attacks with her own. They were evenly matched, for now, but Rin could also tell her servant was exerting far more effort than any battle prior – and this was _with_ her boost in power thanks to the Mana Transfer Ritual.

'They're gone…' Illya uttered under her breath. 'The shadow…took him from me…'

'What!?' Rin's eyes widened. Yet, it made sense. The shadow had literally absorbed Berserker and, in the process, manipulated his loyalties in a way that forced him against those who were once his allies and…possibly more, in Illya's case. Again, this level of rule over concepts normal beings had no right tampering with save for the Grail itself concerned Rin. For the time being, the shadow appeared to be gone, but that wasn't a satisfactory conclusion. Perhaps, if anything, it was using Berserker as some form of vessel? But why? Was it that physically weak when compared to the summoned servants? That didn't seem completely true either.

What the hell was happening here? What on earth _was_ this shadow?

'B-Berserker… _My_ Berserker…'

Rin didn't hesitate to go to Illya's side this time. She touched her shoulder gently, feeling the girl flinch and shrug it off, although she didn't exactly step away either.

'I'm sorry, Illya-san. This shadow…is much more than any of us bargained for.'

'Damn it…' Illya muttered. 'He hates this. He hates this so much. I can tell. He doesn't want to fight against me…'

Rin wasn't sure how Illya knew such a thing, but she was in no position to question the level a bond between master and servant could reach. Not when she and Saber already broke past what some might consider the limit such a form of trust might take.

'Saber will help him.' Rin declared quietly.

'Hmph.' Illya wiped her eyes stubbornly. 'Fine. So be it. If Berserker _has_ to be defeated, I guess it's only fitting he's beat by the second-best servant in the war…'

She was trying _so_ hard to be strong, but Rin noted the way Illya's clenched fists shook at her sides, and she renewed her personal dedication to this fight, channeling her mana and opening herself to Saber's needs even more.

_Can you beat him, Saber?_

No response. That's how focussed Saber was on the fight in front of her. Berserker's attacks were savage, excessively powerful, and deceptively precise. Despite being a Berserker, and even under the presumed influence of the shadow, his legendary status as a hero somehow remained, showcasing just how incredible he must've been during his life.

'Illya-san,' Rin knew any and all information might assist she and Saber now.

'Hercules.' Illya sighed. 'One of the greatest Greek heroes to ever exist. Does that help your cute little Saber at all?'

Of course. Rin had somewhat suspected something along those lines, but hearing it aloud was still daunting. How many people in the world could claim _not_ to have at least heard of Hercules? Small wonder he was such a magnificent servant. The numbers Rin had been circulating regarding the hero finally found a home.

'Then he needs to be killed eleven more times, correct?'

'Heh. Nope.' Illya shrugged, her expression stiff as if she were supressing further emotion from leaking through. 'I'm not your average mage, Rin-chan. With my mana pool, given enough time, I can regenerate his lives. He needs to be defeated twelve times still. Think your Saber can do it?'

'I don't think this is the time to be acting so immature when _your_ life is on the line, too.' Rin couldn't help the flash of anger that filtered through her. Not when Saber was involved.

'Without Berserker, what's even the point anyway?'

Rin wanted to think Illya was being sarcastic again, but the solemnity of her tone left little to the imagination. So, she was truly aware of her role in this war…

_Saber. You're dueling Hercules. He has a stock of twelve lives. That's all the information I can help you with._

No response again. Hardly a surprise. Saber's grunts and screams of combat rang through the dark, eerie forest, only eclipsed by Berserker's own bellows of rage and pain. He was clearly a completely new monster, and if he wasn't formidable enough before, he was a threat beyond most servants, without a doubt, now. The fact Saber managed to match his aggression, to a degree, was impressive enough, but she only had one life to spare compared to her opponent's dozen.

It didn't look good no matter how amazing Saber performed, her swordsmanship, grace, and unparalleled techniques glimmering gold and causing even the maddened Berserker into a further frenzy.

'Anything else I should warn Saber of, Illya-san?' Rin needed to know. She was maintaining her composure with no small effort, adrenaline fueling her mind and stabilizing her heart. Saber couldn't lose. She just…couldn't.

'His other Noble Phantasm, I suppose…' Illya shook her head. 'But it's too late. Your Saber made him mad. Berserker doesn't lose. He's the best…'

Rin whirled, not noticing anything completely out of the ordinary with Illya's late servant, but nonetheless, the girl must know something about his mannerisms that Rin lacked, and therefore, she risked nothing further.

_Saber! Illya just said he's preparing to do something big! It could be his other Noble Phantasm…!_

Rin could only pray her words got through, for not a second later, one of Hercules eyes flashed red, and he leapt back, lifting his sword in a new, refined way that denied his Berserker status even further with how perfect his posture was. This was truly one of the greatest Greek heroes of all time, and Rin was about to witness the pinnacle of his godly might.


	55. Chapter 55

Saber had crossed swords with many individuals in her life. As a trainee herself, she had the honour of dueling the likes of Sir Kay and, as she grew older, even participating in an exchange of blades with the legendary Lancelot himself. Gawain. Galahad. Gareth. Percival. Tristan. Bedivere. Even…Mordred. King Arthur was known as one of the greatest, if not arguably _the_ best of them all. Thus, because of this, perhaps somewhat shamefully, Saber took great pride in her handling of a sword. Indeed, her brother had told her, on numerous occasions, that she was gifted from the beginning, and the fact she honed that particular gift only cemented her place in history. This, of course, wasn't even mentioning the artefacts that would further elevate her status as a being that transcended time and space forevermore.

However, now Saber found herself face to face with another hero that paralleled her own grandeur; perhaps even surpassed it in universal awareness and recognition around the world.

Hercules. Or, perhaps more accurately, Heracles. A half man, half mortal son of Zeus, an omniscient entity that paralleled God himself in relation to Saber's own beliefs. Hercules was a demigod by all accounts, and considering he had twelve lives in this iteration of his form, that meant Saber was facing him at his peak after he overcame the labours tasked to him due to his feud with the goddess, Hera.

Saber was a confident woman. Certainly, she felt very few individuals stood a chance against her if a fight came down to a one-on-one duel. With Rin as her master, and with the Mana Transfer Ritual providing her a notable boon in statistics, Saber truly considered herself nearly invincible. However, in a nearly ironic way, such a formidable enemy stood against her now, challenging the very fabric of King Arthur's pride. This was no ordinary duel. This was truly one of the greatest challenges Saber had ever faced, and she had known it would be the moment she exchanged blows with Hercules on one of the first nights of the war.

Rin was so kind and wonderful, attempting to support Saber in any way she could. The King of Knights honestly wanted to respond in some way, but she needed to narrow her focus into razor sharp increments of demand, for unlike Hercules, one mistake would prove utterly fatal, and Saber simply couldn't let her war end now. Not when such a magnificent woman stood at her side and made her realize all the joys life could offer one in love.

Saber breathed out slowly, noting Hercules' shift in stance. Something big was coming. The dark aura that surrounded Berserker thanks to the shadow's influence swelled, the red sores littering his body and the charcoaled skin crackling with discomfort. He lifted his sword above his head, and most unsettlingly, his mouth shut, Saber feeling as though she was catching a glimpse of the demigod that had overcome trials even Saber trembled to think of completing.

This was the man that could match a god's strength, and he was about to unleash a skill of equal magnitude. All of Saber's instincts told her as much, and in another instant, the perceived future became the immediate present when Hercules was on the king, his blade coming down so swiftly it practically decimated the physical space it infiltrated.

'Hng…!' Saber grunted, her teeth grinding as she held Excalibur up parallel to her face, one armour-clad hand going so far as to support her defense near the tip of her incredible sword. She couldn't push back. It simply wasn't within her parameters. Even a parry ran the risk of causing collateral damage.

Berserker huffed, and with hardly a pause between blows, another came. And then another. Another. Another. Another. A flurry of strikes that Saber barely managed to bring her sword up to counter. Each was like fending off a mountain, and soon, even though she was able to meet Excalibur with Berserker's crude weapon, Saber was merely stopping her head from being concaved into her body. The sharp, jagged shape of Hercules' massive blade was making contact with Saber's armour with every strike, and Saber caught a piece of the weapon with her ear soon thereafter, blood spraying from the nasty wound.

'H-hah…Hah…! Hyaa…!' Saber screamed, the very ground beneath penetrated where her feet had been planted and shifted over and over again.

Finally, Hercules lifted his sword over his head for a split second longer than any strike prior, clearly placing more value behind the final blow than the twenty or so before it. A normal foe wouldn't have an ounce of strength left to rebel – nay, most would be dead by now – but Saber was far from just _any_ adversary.

With a swift, one-handed strike using her dominant arm, Saber fully extended her blade to the far right, feeling it cut deep into Berserker's stomach and extract his innards no matter how tough his exterior was. Lancelot had once jested with his king over how deadly the quickdraw technique was, an ability honed with every training session Arturia had endured since she was a young girl. It was a move inspired by the east, supposedly, and far more suited for a katana, but Arturia, being the sword master that she was, had incorporated it into her repertoire, seeing the value in overextending her muscles to pull off the speed required to validate the slicing maneuver.

Berserker haphazardly followed through with his axe-like attack, but being compromised, his form was thrown off balance, and Saber took further advantage of the second available to her, sidestepping and cutting across his entire body as she had before, nearly decapitating the beast with a flash of golden light.

_'Saber…!'_

Rin said her name with pride. It was all the encouragement she needed. Saber had to end this. Berserker's mistake was leaving himself vulnerable for but a fragment of time, underestimating Saber's eye even in the heat of such colossal strength. To his credit, few would have been still looking for such a chance amidst the onslaught provided.

'Forgive me, Berserker…' Saber pivoted once more, her body aching but Rin's mana support otherworldly. With such a master, Saber was enabled beyond compare, the evaluation that Rin having summoned her leaning the war in their favour immediately sound. She lifted her sword with the intent to cut Berserker's head off without hesitation. He was that much of a threat, and with the shadow destroying what sanity he had left, there was simply no other choice.

Yet…

Darkness engulfed Saber's face without an opportunity to react until the king realized what was happening. A burning sensation singed her skin, and she was flying through the forest, Berserker having grabbed her head before tossing her nearly one hundred feet through the air. A tree stopped the swordswoman with but a crack in its trunk to speak of, Saber coughing up blood from the impact.

Dazed and confused by the reaction speed of a mostly dead opponent, Saber crossed her arms over her chest just in time as Berserker slammed into her, snapping the tree completely in half as he tackled her to the ground.

_'Oh, my God…! Saber!'_

_Stay…away…_

Saber knew her master. She knew their bond wouldn't permit Rin to simply stand by and watch this brutal duel continue. Yet, that's all she could do and _should_ do when two titans from the time of heroes clashed like this. This was a Grail War, after all, and such a battle was inevitable when a pair of the most well-known heroes in history were forced to kill each other; especially considering Berserker was beyond all semblance of reason, like a rabid dog.

Redirecting the majority of mana flow into her already impressive defensive measures, Saber braced herself for what came next, and her head cracked to the side, Berserker reduced to using his fists as a means of attack, presumably due to his body still reattaching itself and the weight of his weapon possibly too much of a strain on the reanimation.

Berserker howled with a disturbing, gurgling sound, bringing his fists together and pounding them into Saber's stomach, her shriek of agony impossible to contain the attack was so fierce. He then tore at her armour, literally ripping it from Saber's body, the mana that kept it manifested whirring with resistance. He realized just how much the king's holy equipment protected her, and was going for the kill no matter what now that he had the opening. His godlike physical strength allowed the normally difficult feat, and Saber gasped, her torso exposed save for the thin blue, gold, and white dress beneath.

The mass of muscles that was Hercules proved heavier than Saber would have preferred. Due to her body being severely damaged by this point, the idea of removing the servant before he broke her ribs – and possibly worse – made Saber panic. Thankfully, she still had Excalibur in hand, but unfortunately, Berserker was straddling her, his legs pinning the King of Knight's arms to the ground. If only he lifted his weight for but a second, Saber might shave another life off of him…leaving a mere ten more to deal with.

The cruel reality of the duel bore down on Saber just as painfully as Berserker's savage attacks. Was this fight…truly beyond King Arthur's capabilities?

As if answering her glimpse of despair, Saber felt a sudden pull at her mana feed, and through a squinted canvas of sight, witnessed a blast of red magic striking at Hercules' face, his fists coming down upon Saber's chest, but not nearly as focussed as they could have been. Not only that, but Saber understood that a minor barrier had been erected over her person. The mana-infused shell of concentrated magic shattered instantly, of course, but it contributed toward the handicap provided. The attack still caused Saber to buckle and grunt in pain, yet the repercussions were not nearly as detrimental to her status in the duel.

Another blast of magic struck Hercules, making him flinch slightly, but enough. Saber, once again, counterattacked while the iron was hot, dislodging her arm from Berserker's hold, and digging her sword between his eyes, black blood covering her as she scrambled from beneath the beast of a man.

_You disobeyed me, Rin…_

_'If you think I'm just going to sit back and watch that thing kill you then you don't get how much I care about you, Arturia.'_

Saber grinned painfully, forcing her body to stand up and grip her sword with two hands. Saber took up her most comfortable stance for combat, but understood just how hurt she was based on the flaws in the overall form.

_Nay, Rin. I understand it woefully so…_

Berserker screamed, his pitch shifting into an octave higher and gold oozing from his eye as a mixture of red and black consumed his head, reconstructing the damage done by Excalibur.

_I…fear the odds of conquering this challenge, Rin._

She hated to admit such a truth, but it was a necessity considering what needed to be relayed next above all else.

_'Then we run. We reconvene with Kirei and create a new strategy with the information gained here.'_

_Rin…_

_'Let's go. There's no dishonour in retreating for now.'_

_Rin._

_'I can carry Illya-san. I have enough mana to help with that much. It's fine – '_

_Master._

Berserker huffed out in deep breaths, like that of a dragon. No. If he were a dragon, perhaps Saber wouldn't have to make the difficult decision left to her. She could never be defeated by such a beast. But a demigod? A man that could defy gods and goddesses themselves? That was another matter entirely.

_'What?'_

Rin sounded annoyed, but there was no more time. Berserker would be prepared to continue the fight any second. As a king, and as her servant, Saber would make the difficult call for her precious master.

_Go. Take Illyasviel-san and get away while you can. Take refuge with Kirei Kotomine._

_'I won't. To hell with that.'_

_I'm not asking you, Rin. I'll hold Berserker back long enough to allow your escape. However, that is all I can promise. His stock of lives is too much when paired with his unimaginable strength further amplified by the shadow. My evaluation of the duel, based on the exchanges endured…is that I cannot win._

Saber felt the meaning of the pause between what she said and Rin's response. Her master knew how difficult it would be for someone with the pride of King Arthur to admit as much. However, Saber had chosen her words carefully, relying on the bond she shared with Rin to feed the necessary rhetoric required in the limited time allotted.

_'…N-no.'_

A whimper. A single word of defiance that broke Saber's heart.

_'I'll send Illya-san away, but if you're going to be defeated…then we exit the war together.'_

_Rin. Please. It's not a mere "exit". The thought of losing you…_

_'Then you understand why I simply will_ not _leave you! Damn it, Saber! I'm_ not _going anywhere!'_

Berserker retrieved his sword now, understanding he had the liberty to do so considering Saber's flawed stance of readiness. He prowled closer like a carnivorous beast stalking his crippled prey. Even considering the shadow was clouding his mind, the innate knowledge of the warrior within still comprehended the battlefield's pulse flawlessly.

A chill ran Saber's spine, a tingle of pleasure once she accepted Rin's resolve and commitment to her even in the face of certain death. Her master was no fool. She knew what remaining meant yet she was unflinching in her decision. She was, in earnest, Saber's greatest treasure of all now…

_I…shall respect your decision._

After all, Saber had not a singular chance to contemplate the matter further, for Berserker launched himself at her anew, his full power in play now that his sword was grasped in hand as he started the third round of the duel.

Like the monster of a man he was, Hercules' sword smashed into Saber's, the fact Excalibur itself was her weapon of choice the only reason her blade didn't shatter upon impact. A shockwave rippled over the ground where the warriors clashed, and Saber felt the veins in her neck convulse as she yelled out, parrying Berserker's attack and spinning into a new zone of combat, reaching into her soul for the finale of this brush with death.

_I apologize in advance, Rin. But this king cannot bear the thought of shaming you, and thus, I shall provide, at least, a mosaic of what your servant is capable of with you by my side._

_'Saber…!'_

_This might strain your person, but I have faith in your abilities as my master. Witness my glory as the King of Knights._

Saber may not be capable of using her Noble Phantasm, given the flow of the duel, but that didn't mean she was without options. Certainly, with Rin on support, and due to her spectacular inherent talent paired with the young woman's dedication to her craft, Saber hesitated not, and drew from the girl who had won her affection so mercilessly.

'Haaah…!' Saber slammed her foot into the ground and held Excalibur parallel to her face, her war cry not taken lightly by Berserker as waves of mana circulated around her, a white-blue light exploding from beneath the king and consuming her body.

_'Hnng…! I-I'm fine, Saber.'_

_That you are, my lady. A brilliant supply of power to leave a lasting impression on a demigod. Now, shall we?_

_'Should have known a Mana Burst from you…would be on a whole other level…'_

_Impressed?_

_'I've never been anything but with you, Saber…'_

Encouraged by her words, and perhaps even wishing to put on a farewell show for her wonderful master, Saber engaged first this time, and it was clear that Berserker was immediately shifted into a defensive fight. Her sword struck like thunder, sparks flying with every meeting of the weapons. Berserker attempted to create space with incredible leaps away from Saber, but she pursued without pause, aware her opponent likely presumed her burst of strength was just that. Still, she wouldn't give up. Saber continued to dash through the forest, trees and the ground suffering collateral damage with every exchange endured. Berserker gurgled a roar in irritation, and when Saber purposely left herself partially exposed for an attack, the demigod took the bait.

Suffering only a faint graze to her waist, Saber twisted and swung into the pit of Berserker's arm, her sword cutting through his chest with ease, and instantly collapsing his lungs and heart.

_'Saber…!?'_

Rin was surely attempting to catch up with her servant, considering how far she and Berserker had traversed during their battle.

_Another request, Rin. I will now prepare to use my Noble Phantasm. It is our one and only chance. Should its might be capable of reducing Hercules' lives to nothing, we may still win yet. However…_

Saber didn't finish. She couldn't. Personally, she was aware, based on the prior scenarios experienced, that she simply didn't have enough time. Yet, what more could she do? Her Mana Burst was nearly depleted, and other than her ultimate attack, there was nothing more she could do against such a being. Hercules truly was the worthiest of opponents in this war.

_'I'll be right there…!'_

Saber leapt back from the massacred body of Berserker, a red and black hue already putting his damaged form back together. Could she simply attack him over and over again in such a state? Doubtful. All the beast had to do was restrict her movement with one massive hand and that was the end of it. No. Saber had to take this risk. Thus, she held Excalibur before her with both hands, its golden presence pointed toward the heavens.

'Come…' She muttered, a flickering of darkness and her own voice screaming in horror accompanying the image of using her holy blade.

And then…

Saber felt her arms restricted, her legs soon following. With a gasp, she understood that the black tendrils of the shadow had emerged once again from the pool of black muck that was now encircling Berserker. Saber pulled away, but her momentum was used against her with an instant of strength from that which held her, flipping her onto her back and immediately bringing the king to where Berserker was nearly recovered.

'No…!' Saber grabbed at the ground, digging her fingers into it and then using Excalibur to hold herself in place. 'How dare you…! This was not your duel to interrupt…!'

It was foolish to say, Saber knew, considering the shadow's callus mannerisms, but the knight couldn't help herself, the lack of chivalric consideration in most of her fights, as of late, vexing.

'Saber…!' Rin called out, Illyasviel in her arms.

'Go, Rin! The tides have turned beyond redemption…!'

'Put me down. I'll deal with this thing.' Illyasviel squirmed out of Rin's hold, beginning to weave a spell with her hands, a pale white glow indicating as much. 'Give my Berserker back _now_!'

Saber was being held over the ground at this point, her body parallel with the earth as she held Excalibur with all her might, the sword angling due to the soft dirt.

'Pathetic…!' She hissed, ashamed by the visual presented.

'Damn it…! This god damned thing…!' Rin also appeared to prepare her own spell, a deep crimson channeling into her extended and pointed hand.

'Enough.' A deep voice declared, and in another instant, Saber fell back to the ground, the tendrils that had been pulling her into Berserker cut from her limbs.

Archer brandished two blades in either hand, one primarily white, and the other mostly black. He stood tall between Berserker and Saber, his broad, red back both a relief to see and an annoyance, considering what Saber knew about the man.

'Struggling, Saber?' Archer mocked, and Saber's bloodied person and obvious dishevelment gave her little room to argue.

'I have eliminated three of his twelve lives. Care to assist with the rest? Or will you passively observe a greater warrior show you how a hero acts in the face of impossible odds?'

'Hmph.' Archer clicked his tongue with a smirk. 'Can't very well watch myself now can I?'

Saber shook her head, standing back up fully and moving to Archer's side with Excalibur in hand.

'I need time to produce my Noble Phantasm. Can you provide me that much, at least?'

'With ease.' Archer took a step forward. 'Although with the boy as my master, there is only one shot at this.'

'That's all I need.' Saber knew such was the case, regardless, considering her physical state and Rin's.

'Then let's put an end to this ridiculous shadow.'

'With pleasure.'

Although she hated the idea of relying on Archer to assist her with this particular victory, Saber didn't have any other option. As she turned to see Rin, her gorgeous visage basking the servant in newfound courage and dedication to her master, Saber smiled to the Tohsaka heir, nodding to her with hope.

_Perhaps we'll live to see another day together, Rin._

_'Show me your incredible glory, my majestic king.'_

Such words. Such authentically faithful words. She wouldn't let them down. Nay. She would show the world why she was deemed the most powerful Saber of them all.

'To die with honour is far better than to live disgraced…'


	56. Chapter 56

Rushing to Rin's side didn't feel terrible. Certainly, finding Saber nearly defeated gave the pitiful servant that was Archer a rush he thought he wasn't cruel enough to derive pleasure from. Dropping Shirou closer to the entrance of the forest turned out to be the right call. Every second had counted. If Archer hadn't made it when he did, Saber herself may have turned into whatever Berserker was now suffering against.

'Hm.' Archer collected whatever pathetic supply of mana Shirou could expend, taking what was agreed upon by the two versions of himself. Saber needed Berserker delayed, did she? Well, Archer saw only one way of doing so with the least number of variables present. His greatest Noble Phantasm available was the obvious call, and in order to perform the feat, Shirou would be delayed reaching the main group.

A small price to pay. So long as Archer could extract the necessary amount of mana, he didn't care. The boy was a liability on the battlefield anyway. The confrontation with Caster was proof enough of that. He preferred this possibility of his existence survive, considering its deviation from the norm, but that didn't stop Archer from being somewhat merciless with such thoughts. Old habits died hard. Years of disdain didn't disappear just like that.

'More of an eyesore than before, isn't he?' Archer jested, allowing his twin blades to disappear in a flash of light before he stood straight on against the howling Berserker, his filthy, charred skin and pulsating red sores indicating a parasitic infiltration of some kind.

'Less talk, Archer. Do what you claim yourself capable of and I shall do the same.' Saber was already gathering what appeared to be mana from the world itself, golden speckles of dust drawn to her (admittedly) mesmerising sword of legend.

She truly was in another class altogether. Her beauty. Her pride. Her fighting prowess. Her dedication. Her honour. To say Archer was jealous of the woman and also strangely drawn to her in the depths of his multitude of timelines wouldn't be completely false. Perhaps it was the charisma of a king. Whatever the case, her allure couldn't be denied, and Archer would respect that much.

Certainly, Saber had won Rin Tohsaka's affection, after all. This fact alone was arguably her most impressive conquest, as far as Archer was concerned. Rin had sealed her heart from anyone and everyone, only a rather eccentric and rare individual in the form of Shirou Emiya, in all his glorious ignorance, seemingly managing to cut through whatever defenses she held around her emotions in Archer's memory. However, what they had lacked was longevity. Looking back, Archer considered that hardly a surprise. He would always be broken, and he could never truly reach someone like Rin…

Saber, on the other hand, just might. Rin had never looked at Shirou the way she gazed upon the fellow servant. Complete and total trust, confidence, and adoration. Pure and unadulterated affection. It was blinding, and insisted on stirring something in Archer's cold heart he refused to completely accept. No matter what his fate here, seeing both the Shirou of this timeline cast away such idiotic ideals, and witnessing Rin Tohsaka find a semblance of family again…wasn't so bad.

Therefore, with one final look in Rin's direction, the red-clad warrior nodded to her, a wry grin surfacing over his mouth. The young Tohsaka heir didn't say a word. Instead, she glared haughtily, as if telling Archer he was expected to act at least this heroic if he was to stand even slightly close to Saber.

'Heh. To think I would miss such arrogance…' Archer muttered to himself, closing his eyes and clenching his hands into fists as he faced Berserker's crazed shouts of fury. The colossal foe's body was nearly completely repaired from what Saber accomplished, and although Archer knew he himself might not manage much, considering his reserves, what he _could_ do might impress even the one who had gotten away because of his ignorance.

' _I am the bone of my sword…_ ' Archer's words echoed, the forest itself shimmering with a bend in reality. He could feel the tug on his soul, Shirou's provisions just barely enough for Archer to begin the chant.

'Hmph. Very good.' Saber whispered as well, her focus possibly deviated briefly due to her understanding of what was about to transpire. Such a perceptive woman.

' _Steel is my body, and fire is my blood._ ' Another wave, the trees dancing and filtering in between the pieces of time Archer now governed.

' _I have created over a thousand blades._ '

In answer, swords protruded from the earth, a deep, almost menacing aching sound humming in the distance, massive gears like mirages looming over the dark foliage. The earth began to turn a faded crimson, Berserker grunting in irritation, swinging his own sword at the ones around him, shattering them with ease.

 _'Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life._ ' Archer grimaced, his mind burning at the creation of his Noble Phantasm.

' _Have withstood pain to create many a weapon, yet these hands…will never hold anything._ ' His skin prickled, aware of who stood further behind him, no doubt unable to truly see what was happening anymore as Archer's field of perception successfully merged with reality, overtaking it almost perfectly as he completed his dialogue.

' _So, as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works._ '

Berserker let out a bloodcurdling screech, something foreign in his voice as he comprehended the trap. A Reality Marble. It consumed a vast amount of mana to even project, let alone maintain and fight within. However, here, Archer had the advantage, with every sword he ever created within reach. His mind having brought the battlefield forth, he knew it flawlessly, and therefore, could utilize the landscape to exactness.

Still, Shirou was his master, and time was of the essence no matter how deceptively the enormous cogs and gears in the horizon appeared to encourage otherwise.

'My turn.' Archer immediately crouched, crossing his arms over his body and drawing two blades from either side of himself. He dashed toward Berserker and feinted a strike, practically teleporting behind the raging being and aiming for a fierce back attack. True to the skill required to take on King Arthur, Berserker was quick enough to block the strike by lifting his blade over his head, turning with a spin and swinging in a wide arc.

'Heh.' Archer chuckled to himself.

He felt heavy, his limbs and weapons like lead holding the warrior back. Shirou was the greatest handicap Archer could ask for, even with his Independent Action. There was simply no compromise for a master who couldn't provide a sufficient amount of mana without an artefact to offset the lack of talent. It was frustrating, to say the least, and with Unlimited Blade Works unleashed, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. If Rin was his master, Archer speculated he could take out another three to four lives. With Shirou…he was going to be thankful to eliminate one.

'Pathetic.' Archer spat, throwing away one sword and lifting that free hand up to the sky. A multitude of his other blades pulled themselves from the ground and elevated high into the crimson sky. Berserker watched the two-stage attack with obvious caution, but focused on Archer's movements still, obviously making the decision that he was consistently more of a threat.

'Aren't Berserkers supposed to lack such insight?' Archer grumbled, closing in once again. Berserker engaged readily, his attacks shattering the sword in Archer's hand when he connected with his foe. Archer snapped his free arm downward at that, and a storm of blades upon his opponent rained into his blackened state. With the chance presented, Archer drew from the last bit of mana Shirou likely had to give, and created two enormous swords. He considered replicating Excalibur itself, but his master stood not a chance against such a demand, and thus, enhanced versions of his favourite pair of blades would do.

Berserker took the barrage in stride, his body punctured in enough places to decimate a regular foe. Obviously not _this_ one.

Grunting with annoyance, Archer stepped forward and entered the cloud of dust his army of weapons had kicked up, connecting with the herculean target and noting the satisfying way his tempered steel bit through the corrupted skin.

His instincts warning him not to be satisfied with the success of his strategy, Archer leapt back to narrowly avoid that crude sword Berserker insisted on using, a deep whoosh of air assisting with the evasive maneuver enacted.

In that moment, Archer recognized his Reality Marble already beginning to fade. Containing Berserker and utilizing his own skills with the limited bank of mana allowed was more than a strain for his current master, and using his own body as the sole source of power was out of the question unless Archer wanted to make good on his death wish immediately.

Therefore, Archer allowed the terrain to fade back to normalcy, and he moved out from the zone of combat. Berserker was, naturally, disoriented for a split second, and Archer knew Saber, with all her precious wisdom, would hesitate not.

Yet, Berserker, realistically, had enough time to possibly evade what was coming next. The golden light that pulsated from the upwardly held holy sword, Excalibur, telegraphed the plan of action. Saber breathed in deeply, her feet shifting in the dirt of the dark forest. It was just a fragment of time, but Archer had experienced Berserker's speed firsthand. He could move. He could jump away.

But he didn't.

With an almost sadder, rebellious howl, Berserker turned his attention to Illyasviel Einzbern in the distance behind Saber, the shadow seemingly pulling him forward in an attempt to make him fight once more.

'Even possessed by pure evil…Hmph.' Archer let the thought fade.

' _EX…_ ' Saber breathed, gripping the hilt of her legendary weapon with both hands.

Illyasviel nodded to her servant, and appeared to mouth something only Berserker might comprehend. His expression finally shifted from tyrannical maniac to that of what might have been a glimpse of the hero he was once know as. Either way, the heroic spirit that was Berserker accepted the end to the madness that consumed him in one final second of clarity, not wishing to rebel against his master any further at the most critical instant of the fight.

' _…CALIBUR!_ '

Chills. Even Archer had goosebumps from the cry that Saber released as she called upon her otherworldly might. True to Excalibur's mythological status, a divine golden light erupted from the slash that Saber performed, the ray of pure energy clashing with Hercules' weakened state and immediately jetting up into the heavens where the blue sky behind the overcast of clouds was revealed. Not even nature itself could refuse such unimaginable energy. The beam lasted for longer than Archer might have guessed, the raw energy that was directed to tear Berserker apart concentrated on his form as though lightning itself was simply striking him down over, and over, and over again.

'That's the end of that…' Archer couldn't help but laugh, casually approaching Rin as the golden light faded and a sharp sound of wind made the forest quiver.

'Go to him.' Rin encouraged Illyasviel.

'I don't need _your_ permission.' And the little girl was running to what remained of her servant, a charred lump of meat all that awaited her.

'What do you think?' Archer decided to engage, surprising himself all over again.

'I already knew she was incredible.' Rin valued elegance and stability in the face of danger and opposition more than anything, so, her response didn't surprise Archer. He would have believed her, honestly, if her bottom lip wasn't trembling ever so slightly and her hands remained still rather than shaking. Her stubbornness was both alluring and repelling to him. An old semblance of fatigue picked at ancient wounds, a recollection of his dismantling of their relationship from another time surfacing to tease the man.

'Being aware of what a servant is capable of and witnessing it firsthand, I imagine, are two different things. Not only that, but many a servant would stand in awe of Excalibur in all its glory, let alone a mere human.'

'Hmph. Even you, Archer?'

Such a brat. Not that Archer particularly minded.

'…Perhaps.'

Once Rin understood that it was safe to go to her precious Saber, she left him, offering her shoulder to the proud woman who, obviously, would have none of it, straightening herself up stubbornly no matter how bloody and bruised she appeared. Saber locked eyes with Archer swiftly enough, nodding to him in earnest.

'A Reality Marble, Archer? A rather unexpected but welcome delay tactic. You have my thanks.'

Spoken like a true king. How nauseating.

'I hardly did a thing, Saber.' Archer lifted his hands. 'My opponent was already suffering thanks to your contributions.'

'To perform such a feat with that boy as your master surely took its toll, regardless.' Saber insisted, and Archer had to admit it wasn't horrible to be praised by her no matter his innate irritation. 'Therefore, accept my gratitude. Our victory here today is thanks to your cooperation. Make little mistake; I understand you had no obligation to assist so grandly, yet, here you stand.'

Those honest, green eyes. A small wonder Rin was enchanted beyond sway.

'…I gave my word. That's all there is to it.'

'Speaking of Emiya-kun – where is he?' Rin had her hand on Saber's back subtly, no doubt providing her with a direct mana feed in order to heal her as quickly as possible with her remaining mana. How sweet.

'There is no need to worry. He should be here any moment – ' Archer's statement was cut off by a faint, masculine shriek in the depths of the forest, Shirou's voice unmistakable. 'That idiot! Can't he take care of himself for a damn minute?'

No matter how comfortable Archer was at Rin's side, and regardless of she and Saber's questions that jumbled into background noise to the warrior, Archer found himself bursting back into the forest to where he had left his incompetent master.

_Pain in the ass…_

* * *

Not exactly surprised that Archer left him practically at the entrance to the forest surrounding the Einzbern's castle, Shirou shifted into a light jog, zipping his sweater up a bit considering the notable drop in temperature. He mostly understood _why_ Archer had deemed him a hinderance, more than anything, but it didn't make him feel any less incapable of actually helping Sakura beyond her emotional needs.

Shirou and Archer had been training here and there – if one could call Archer rolling his eyes and chastising his master with begrudging advice "training". Still, the able warrior did bestow upon Shirou some tips and tricks for using his only ability, Projection, with a little more versatility. Beyond that, Archer had also taught Shirou the basics for handling weapons, briefly outlining what the best methods of exercising the necessary muscles were.

With such minimal information, Shirou had been utilizing his training room every morning since, not even Sakura's late-night needs deterring him from the desire to begin truly reaching for the goal he had set out for himself.

While the idea of being a hero to anybody at this point felt like a distant dream, Shirou wouldn't give up on what he _could_ do. He could support Archer as his master. In turn, Archer could potentially win the war and give Shirou the chance to rescue Sakura from the nightmare she was seemingly perpetually trapped in.

The thought was a difficult one to bear. Shirou had understood that Sakura was somewhat troubled, based on her interactions with Shinji and her obvious lack of confidence, but he could have never anticipated just how deeply her pain was rooted. For failing to notice such a desperate cry for help right under his nose, Shirou had difficulty moving past the failure and thinking himself worthy of being a savior to the masses. Therefore, he was willing to redeem himself, in regards to Sakura, before anything else. If that potentially meant taking a detour for a time morally, then so be it.

Sakura deserved that much of his dedication. If Shirou couldn't even save her, what right did he have to pursue anything grander?

The forest was dark due to the overcast skies, and Berserker's howls of pure anguish did little to detract Shirou's apprehensions regarding what he was going up against. Caster had shown him just how out of his league servants were, and if this shadow thing was worth being cautious of – even as far as servants were concerned – Shirou prayed Rin and the others would be okay.

The young man picked up his pace as best he could, proceeding in the same direction as Archer and evading the rough terrain provided by roots, rocks, and uneven ground. It wasn't exactly a great cross-country track, but he felt he was making decent headway until a sharp pain shot through his left arm and caused him to stumble into a tree, which he grabbed on to so he could avoid tumbling over completely.

'What was that…?' Shirou gripped his injury, feeling a warm liquid immediately begin soaking into his fingers. He took a moment to examine the wound, not loving the idea that it was much deeper than he might've thought, at first.

'Another servant? A master?' He scanned the immediate area, and when a twig snapped nearby, he held his breath, slowly edging his face forward around the tree he currently used as coverage.

'No need to be so cautious, young man. I only mean to talk…for the moment.'

The voice was decrepit and old, but that didn't mean Shirou would allow himself to lower his guard. Lancer's master hadn't been identified yet, and Zouken Matou was possibly in these woods as well.

'Best make this quick, my child, for that cut is now a ticking time bomb to most masters, you should know.'

'What?' Shirou stepped out from where he attempted to hide, understanding the futility now.

'The dagger that sliced your arm was laced in a toxin few have the knowledge to heal in this day and age. An unfortunate, but inevitable end is now in your future. You have a day…maybe two. Masters that tread where they shouldn't without their loyal servants deserve such a fate, I suppose.'

Finally, Shirou identified the speaker, noting what almost appeared to be a floating head of a skeleton in the near distance, only a pair of just as white hands revealing themselves amidst the darkness to, presumably, hold the being up with a cane.

'Zouken Matou?' Shirou fancied a guess, and an unsettling chuckle was the response.

'Hm. Yes. And you're my Sakura's "friend", are you not? Shirou Emiya? A sad first encounter, for your usefulness to me has withered alongside my granddaughter's mind. Although, one could argue that happened long ago…'

Shirou's eye twitched, the vision of what could only be described as some form of torture chamber in this man's basement re-emerging in his mind. A pounding fury rippled in Shirou's chest, his gaze widening in an anger he rarely had the capacity to exhibit.

'Because of you?' Shirou had difficulty hating anyone. He believed in second chances for all. His father had granted him that when they had no true relation, at the end of the day. However, Zouken Matou's answer was trying, to put it lightly.

'Her life now has meaning, thanks to me. Don't pretend you know anything after playing at hero for a few days.'

Shirou shook his head, recognizing the chance given to him. Zouken Matou was a target. He didn't have a choice. Such a cruel answer gave Shirou the final push he needed to at least cripple the man, in some manner, to potentially stop his terror from spreading through the war further. He could do it. He had _some_ power. If he couldn't use it now to help Sakura, what was the point?

'Trace…on!' Shirou envisioned the dual blades Archer wielded, finding himself comfortable enough with the weapons during his training sessions and manifesting them in his hands with relative ease.

The earth trembled in that moment, and Shirou heard what might've been Saber's voice in the distance, a flash of golden light illuminating the forest and passing through the young man as if he had caught a glimpse of heaven. His courage was reignited, assured by the promise of victory that surely was the result of whatever Saber had just released upon the world.

'Oh? It would appear that particular match has met its end.' Zouken hummed with a scratch in his throat. He chuckled with clear amusement. 'Now, what will you do, my boy?'

'I'm sorry. But you haven't given me a choice.' Shirou declared, and without allowing himself to think on the matter further, he ran toward Zouken, screaming in commitment to the path chosen.

It was strange, because Zouken Matou wasn't _that_ far from Shirou, but for some reason, it felt like it was taking him forever to close the gap between them. Was it because he was attacking out of anger? Was it due to the fact he wasn't certain he stood a chance against a powerful magus even if he was elderly? Was his perspective completely skewed? Too many questions. Too many apprehensions. Shirou had to commit to his strike or he'd never amount to anything worthy of the title "hero of justice".

'Hah…!' Shirou's swing was true, managing to connect with Zouken Matou and…pass right through him?

Hundreds of tiny bugs swarmed Shirou, seemingly bursting from the wound inflicted within Zouken's shoulder and chest. The old man cackled mockingly, his wrinkled mouth cracking open as his dark, beady eyes bore into Shirou's expression of confusion.

'The participants in this war certainly are amusing!' He bellowed, and Shirou only heard a semblance of something shifting behind him. It was like a cloak or a similar material flapping in the wind ever so slightly as the bugs dispersed back into the sky. Shirou turned only to see a true skeleton's face before him.

_A servant…!?_

Shirou was pincered between both foes, and without the evasive abilities of a servant, he was in a rough spot. His first real fight, and this was all he was capable of? What lofty dreams he had…

Suddenly, chains rattled, and in another instant, the skeletal face that appeared ready to finish Shirou off was tackled away with blinding speed. A low grunt was heard, and Shirou stumbled to the dirt, turning to see violet hair waving about a crouched down Rider, her short skirt forcing the young man to divert his focus slightly even within the heat of the moment.

'Rider…!' Shirou called out. The dark shadow cloaked in the night with but a skeleton face (or mask?) to draw attention to drew what must have been a multitude of daggers, swiftly throwing them at Medusa with deft precision. He must've been the one who had hit Shirou, his wound throbbing in reminder.

'Get back.' Medusa urged quietly once she easily deflected the attack sent her way. 'This will be quick.'

'How irritating…' Zouken muttered, and Shirou fixed his gaze on the man once again, knowing he had to capitalize on this situation now or never. For Sakura.

Rider dashed after her opponent, the shadow-like individual huffing in annoyance as it leapt away…but wasn't quick enough. Rider was on him, her chains jingling as she grappled his throat and slammed him into the ground.

Aware Rider was more than fine, Shirou gripped his blades and attempted another attack on Zouken himself, his movements feeling exceptionally sluggish when compared to an individual like Rider and even the other threat she contended with. Still, Shirou had this chance now, and he would never hear the end of it from Rin if he didn't at least try.

'Oh? Again? Brave…or simply stupid?' Zouken lifted one hand, a dark aura forming over the thin, pale fingers. However, his pits for eyes stretched open in apparent panic and, in another instant, the man was cut in half, Archer appearing in not a completely dissimilar way to Rider with how incredibly agile they could both be. Another rush of wind pushed past Shirou as an aftereffect, and perhaps thousands of bugs this time burst from Zouken's massacred corpse, its shape melting as if made up solely of such unsettling insects.

'Hmph. Nothing but a crude stand in. Such are cowards…' Archer muttered, changing his focus to Shirou, clearly undeterred by the somewhat distracting sea of bugs retreating into the forest. 'What's that?' He nodded to the wound on Shirou's arm.

'Nothing…' Shirou insisted. Archer raised a brow in obvious disbelief, but thankfully, his attention was distracted by Rider, who reappeared from the forest.

'He's gone.' She reported stoically.

'A servant?' Archer pried.

'Seemingly.'

'Tch. This is getting out of hand. Let's regroup, for the moment.'

'Right…' Shirou nodded.

'Are you alright?' Rider approached Shirou now, her natural allure always a little difficult to handle when she was in such close proximity of him. Paired with the rare but shamefully memorable occasions when she engaged with Sakura and he during their more intimate moments and, well, he wasn't sure how to act without Sakura around as a buffer.

'I think so.' He shrugged, touching the wound and a little concerned it was still bleeding so much still.

'We're done here for now.' Archer practically snapped. 'The shadow has been pushed back, for the time being, but it's far from defeated. The priority is to get out of this death trap while we can.'

Shirou agreed solemnly, and perhaps ignorantly, for he could never be aware of just how much the war was about to change from that seemingly quiet moment onward…


	57. Chapter 57

It was like catching a glimpse of heaven. Rin didn't feel worthy of gazing upon the spectacle that was Saber unleashing her Noble Phantasm, yet with her mana lines being pulled from every direction, and the sheer grand majesty of her servant on display for all to see, how could the master not stare with pride?

King Arthur Pendragon and the holy sword Excalibur decimated Shadow Berserker, downing Hercules' remaining lives in one fell swoop, the golden light bursting from Saber's blade piercing the sky and literally illuminating the world briefly with its unparalleled brilliance.

' _EX…CALIBUR!_ '

Arturia's cry made Rin's whole body tremble with a mixture of emotions, some of which she blushed with shame to even think of admitting. She truly had summoned the greatest of the servants; even Hercules himself incapable of standing against Saber's might lest he harness the additional power the shadow provided him.

It had all ended in Rin's favour somehow, Berserker dealt with and Saber still at her side, if somewhat wounded and in desperate need of some time to recuperate. Archer's somewhat belittling comments notwithstanding, Rin still wished she could follow the servant and determine Shirou's safety, but right now, her priority was Saber and ensuring the shadow was dealt with for the time being.

Rin moved her hand over Saber's slightly exposed back tenderly, the sensation of her servant's soft-yet-sweaty skin tantalizing as she fed her king as much of her remaining mana as possible to ensure her comfort after such a hard-fought battle.

'You continue to exceed my expectations, Rin…' Saber breathed stubbornly, attempting to appear unshaken by the amount of effort she exhibited to defeat her foe. 'Since the beginning I praised your supply of mana, but to be capable of providing me such support even after Excalibur's use…I am a fortunate servant.'

Rin had trouble responding immediately. Saber felt a little further away than before. It was strange. Rin knew the dynamic between the two of them. Understood it logically. However, witnessing the duel between King Arthur and Hercules was grounding enough with how blazingly fast both individuals struck at one another. Observing Excalibur in all its true glory placed Saber on a plain Rin hardly felt herself capable of even looking to, let alone dreaming of joining her king upon.

And that was saying something for the prideful Tohsaka heir.

Archer had hit the nail on the head. It was an entirely different experience to witness two heroic legends utilizing all their mythological might to crush one another. Mages couldn't compare. How could they think themselves so arrogant to claim mastery over such individuals?

Tools. Since their first interaction, the word was a shackle to Saber. She agreed to be a tool for a chance to make a wish from the Grail. How much ambition or desire did one need to place such warranted pride to the side in order to have but a chance at an omnipotent manipulation of reality?

Leave it to Rin to have her mind spiraling with a collection of considerations amidst something of a trepidatious moment. She stopped herself to at least answer her valiant knight.

'It's the best way I can help you. I feel a little powerless when you're the one that has to fight someone like Hercules, but I'm not dumb enough to think I stand a chance against a beast like him.'

Caster had been an exception, Rin now knew. She had caught the woman off guard and had the advantage as a servant specializing in solely wielding Magecraft couldn't hope to react quickly enough against a mage trained in the physical arts of combat.

'Hm.' Saber acknowledged quietly. 'That being said,' she turned to Illyasviel Einzbern with a nod. 'Perhaps our opponent deserves some support as well now that she has lost the fight.'

'Right.' Rin agreed. Illyasviel was prickly at best, but she had a strange innocence about her that Rin struggled to ignore. Not only that, but the Tohsaka heir felt more of a connection to the girl than not; their burdens as members of two of the three last remaining great families all too similar.

Rin gave Saber one last brush of her hand, not wishing to leave her servant but understanding her role in this interaction with Illya and what to do with her now.

'I'll give you both a moment.' Saber huffed, still trying to seem fine.

'Alright.' Rin grinned. Part of her wanted to tease her servant, but after what she had just witnessed, it felt wrong to do even that. King Arthur shouldn't be treated so childishly…right?

Rin approached Illya without hesitation, standing behind her a moment and taking in the crater signifying what was left of Hercules. Even the lumps of meat Rin thought she had seen following Excalibur's attack were gone, simply a black shadow of what was once Berserker a signifier that "something" had been eradicated in this space. Another mysterious "wonder" to add amongst Fuyuki City's growing list of spectacularly unexplainable landmarks as a result of the most recent war.

'He let you win…' Illya muttered, her voice shaking.

Rin wanted to refute the claim, but even she could acknowledge that there was a strange lag in Berserker's reaction to Saber's Noble Phantasm and Archer releasing him from a Reality Marble. Perhaps he regained the ability to be a true hero in his final moments.

'My Berserker knew the shadow had him and there was no going back. He looked right at me just before your puny Saber released her Noble Phantasm. He could have killed her and that annoying Archer if he wanted to. Did you see the way he tore Saber's armour off? How he pushed even "King Arthur" to her limit? He was the best. The strongest. We could've won the war if…'

Rin always found herself on the defensive when Saber was involved, but wanting to show her maturity now more than ever, she touched Illya's tiny shoulder and interpreted her words in a painfully familiar way.

'He was incredible.' The Tohsaka heir confessed, and for some reason, that's what finally broke Illya. Her little frame trembled, and obvious tears were hidden from Rin as she sobbed silently at her servant's place of defeat. Rin thought of how just as easily it could have been Saber gone from her life, and she fought against the urge to tear up as well, the end of the war despairingly close now with Berserker's death.

'Berserker…' Illya mumbled almost too silently to be heard. 'Thank-you…for saving me…'

Rin wasn't sure what the context of the comment was, but she could make a guess, and that was enough.

'When you're ready,' Rin began earnestly. 'You're more than welcome to come with Saber and I.'

A beat.

'Why…would you say that?'

Rin somewhat wondered herself. It just seemed like the elegant thing to do for her enemy now that Illya's place in the war was lost, she supposed. Besides, Illya was an Einzbern. Monitoring the potential vessel for the Grail didn't seem like a terrible idea either. She was also a vast pool of knowledge, from what Rin understood. Too many benefits not to reap them. Yet, ultimately…

'Because we're a lot more alike than you think.' Rin admitted.

'Hmph. Don't compare me to you…' Illya huffed. 'But fine. T-thank-you…'

'Take as much time as you need.' Rin finished the interaction, returning to Saber and feeling her strides widen and her pace quicken. She met Saber's emerald eyes and a rush of blood pounded into the Tohsaka heir's temples as she didn't think twice about embracing her servant, holding her head fiercely and gripping her so tightly Saber let out a gasp of surprise.

'Rin…!' The King of Knights exclaimed, perhaps blushing at the public display of affection.

'Just give me a second, Arturia.' She said the name with fondness, and felt Saber's soul jump with approval. 'She's devastated over Hercules' defeat and…I just can't imagine…'

'Ah.' Saber held Rin back with only a hint of hesitation. 'Alas, it is an inevitability we have been aware of for quite some time. No matter how painful, let us accept it with honour and…and pride…' Saber's intonation wavered, and Rin gave her one final squeeze, releasing her only to find her king's eyes glistening.

'How uncouth of me.' Saber rubbed the tears away. 'I say one thing and enact another. Truly hypocritical.'

'It's fine sometimes.' Rin grinned, her own reaction not dissimilar. 'Is it bad I kind of like the fact you get emotional about the whole situation?'

'I suppose not…' Saber reached for Rin's hand and held it in her own, the softness of her skin contrasted by the calluses prominent where she had held a sword all her life. Such different existences. Rin never tired of counting her blessings for having summoned Saber. In such a short amount of time, her life had been changed, and it would never be the same again, for better or worse, because of this miraculous woman. It was becoming more and more difficult to even imagine a day where Arturia wasn't someone Rin could talk to, look upon, or touch. However, as Saber had alluded to, if they could meet the end of the fifth Holy Grail War together with their heads held high, perhaps that was the best-case scenario after all…

'Shouldn't we check on Shirou?' Illya appeared so suddenly it gave Rin a start. How long had she been standing there? And why was she calling Shirou by his first name so suddenly?

'Y-yes. He has a tendency to find trouble with impressive consistency.' Rin eventually sighed.

Illya's gaze remained around Rin and Saber's hands, which had unlinked from one another the moment the Einzbern girl had so quietly appeared.

'Hm.' Illya, thankfully, decided it wasn't the time or place to comment on whatever she had seen.

**Shhh…shhh…shhh…**

* * *

To Rin's relief, she, Saber, and Illya didn't have to search overly hard for Shirou and Archer. What brought Rin even more peace of mind was that Shirou appeared to be in relatively good health, no doubt thanks to how fast Archer had likely intercepted whatever threat had caused the guy to shriek the way he did. He seemed to be favouring his arm, and the blood around whatever wound existed was a little concerning, but he didn't draw attention to the injury, and therefore, Rin allowed herself to dismiss it for the time being.

What did surprise Rin was Rider's presence, the more than less consistently silent woman barely paying the Tohsaka heir any attention as the group reconvened in a small opening within the forest surrounding the Einzbern's grand castle.

'This situation is growing more tiresome by the hour.' Archer didn't care for any notion of formality, addressing Rin and Saber primarily as he spoke. The exasperation in his deep tone was obvious, and Rin waited for the man to elaborate with an inquisitive expression. 'Another servant may have appeared; perhaps under Zouken's command.'

'What!?' Rin couldn't hide the surprise and irritation in her voice. 'First Gilgamesh and now this? Are you serious?'

'Possibly an Assassin class.' Rider explained. 'He is not strong, but still dangerous enough.'

'So, was Zouken here after all?' Rin needed to know.

**Shhh…shhh…shhh…**

'Yeah. I tried to stop him but…' Shirou grinned wryly. 'Couldn't do much.'

'Aw. That's too bad.' Illya poked at the boy, evidently interested in him, for some reason.

Rin sympathized with the sentiment and weight in Shirou's voice herself though. Perhaps the reality of his helplessness in a war meant for battle-hardened mages and heroic legends was beginning to take its toll. Certainly, even Rin struggled with the scope of it all, and she had lived her life preparing for such an occurrence even _if_ the likelihood of being a participant was not truly a consideration she humoured seriously until she was much older.

'I'm sure the attempt was valiant enough.' Rin decided to at least try and be nice. For Sakura, of course.

**Shhh…shhh…shhh…**

'Heh. Thanks.'

That seemed to help. Good.

'Regardless, Zouken wasn't physically here in earnest. To say we successfully intercepted him would be a lenient victory, considering Berserker's fate and the shadow's probable survival.' Archer crossed his arms with a sigh.

'You are suggesting the shadow survived Excalibur?' Saber huffed.

'It's best to do so, yes.' Archer met the challenge, and it seemed Saber reluctantly agreed, her pride be damned, for she sheathed any form of rebuttal.

'That thing used my Berserker only to run at the last minute? I want it dead.' Illya added, understandably angry.

'Well, we have enough information for Kirei to concoct a better plan for how to deal with this mess.' Rin began. 'I'm assuming he'll have to bring in other members of the Church to reach a unanimous decision regarding these otherworldly variables directly impacting our Holy Grail War. Hell, if it didn't take so long to travel here, I'm sure even members of the Clock Tower might even get involved at this point.' Rin ran part of the scenarios her mind was creating verbally, giving a synopsis of what she began to believe the next course of action might be.

'The Clock Tower?' Shirou asked.

'Nothing for you to be concerned about.' Archer snapped, maybe a little more cruelly than necessary.

'Oh? Know of it?' Rin couldn't help but tease, the hint of just how far this version of Shirou had gone with Rin in another life inevitably intriguing to her.

'…Enough.' Archer's expression faltered, and the glimpse of pain Rin thought she caught in it made even her blush with embarrassment for picking at an apparently raw wound from the man's past.

'So, we return to the church?' Saber stepped in, of course, her obvious jealousy never failing to make Rin's chest tight with adoration.

'If Emiya-kun is well enough to make that trip. Kirei can take a look at your wound as well, if needed.' Rin offered.

'Sure. Sounds good.' Shirou smiled, but it was his old smile he used to feed to Rin. The fake one. What was he hiding? What happened? Perhaps she would pry some answers out of him later. For now, remaining anywhere close to the shadow, assuming it was still around, surely wasn't a wise move.

'Alright. Then let's – ' Rin was cut off by the sudden movement of both Archer _and_ Saber, the servants simultaneously shifting near her and deflecting what appeared to be a projectile of some kind. There was a moment between the warriors, Saber glaring at Archer, but it was gone in another second, Saber concluding she had no time to chastise the man.

'Cowardly snake! You dare make an attempt on _my_ master's life?' Saber snarled, a burst of mana drained from Rin as her servant dashed into the forest.

'Hmph.' Archer remained near Rin. 'A strange move on our foe's part…'

'Why do you say that?' Rin's head was already throbbing. If the shadow was still in the forest…

**Shhh…shhh…shhh…**

'A murder attempt? Is this attacker a fool? No less than three servants surround you. Was the objective to enrage Saber to act so recklessly?'

Rin's eyes widened. Archer was right. She didn't hate the idea of potentially taking out Assassin here and now, but with the possibility of the shadow being somewhere in the forest still, going anywhere alone wasn't wise, especially considering what happened to Berserker. Saber likely assumed she would be fine, regardless, considering her abilities, but it wasn't a risk Rin felt worth taking; certainly not after witnessing how painful it was for Illya to part with Hercules.

_Let's not pursue whoever that was for now, Saber._

A pause, but then Saber's voice entered Rin's mind in a response that brought her a multi-layered sensation of comfort.

_'…I fear searching the shadows a fruitless endeavour, in any case, Rin. I shall return posthaste. Excuse my rash behaviour. When the blade nearly cut you, I lost myself. Perhaps the battle prior has exasperated my patience.'_

Rin had a feeling it was more to do with Archer's involvement in her personal defense, but that wasn't worth mentioning.

_Assuming it was Assassin, there's no rush. Determining the next course of action with Kirei's guidance makes more sense. Let's go. I'd prefer you by my side._

A jolt in Rin's mana cued her that the purposely flirtatious comment didn't go unnoticed.

_'Naturally, standing next to my princess is always ideal – Hgh…!'_

_Saber…?_

'Saber?' Rin's heart dropped into her stomach, her mana lines burning so suddenly she gripped at her arms and crouched down in pure discomfort.

**Shhh…shhh…shhh…!**

'Tohsaka-san!?'

'Rin?' Archer knelt with her, Shirou close by as well.

'S-Saber…!' Rin wheezed, her brain whirring.

'Uh-oh.' Illya sounded both amused and morbidly intrigued. 'I'm used to that kind of recoil, but you wouldn't be.' She giggled. 'Feels like your veins are being ripped out, doesn't it?'

'Ugh…! H-hah…hah…No…' The back of Rin's hand was melting, her skin sizzling as though she were placing it over a burning hot stove. Her eyes began to water, and she collapsed into the dirt, staring in utter fear as her Command Seals bled into the earth.

Not again! God! Not again!

_Saber! Saber! Answer me, Saber…!_ _Please!_

**SHHH…! SHHH…! SHHH…!**

'Saber…! Arturia…! No…!' She huffed in between bouts of nausea and agony filtering through her entire body.

'Impossible…' Archer muttered, hesitating to touch Rin as she reeled on the ground.

'Tohsaka-san! What can I do for you?' Shirou begged to know.

'Nothing. It'll be over soon.' Illya's voice was melding into a ringing in Rin's ears as she refused to accept anything would sever the relationship she had built with Saber again.

Saber…!

Saber…!

Arturia…!

Every moment flashing past her eyes in a blinding light of pleasure and anxiety, stopping at the scene where Rin met her servant's gorgeous green gaze and allowed herself to kiss and be kissed for the first time in her life. Perfect vulnerability. Irreplaceable trust. A bond spanning generations.

Gone.

Rin sobbed, her vision stretched wide and her senses throbbing with a sensation of emptiness. Her connection to Saber was gone. She didn't feel the warm pull of her servant any longer. Unlike last time, she knew how she felt about Arturia Pendragon, and she was also aware of the affection returned. It was even worse than when Caster took her, because the cruel reality was, Rin wasn't certain there was _any_ hope to latch on to in this particular scenario. Illya elaborated upon the numb understanding of inevitable despair, a horrified silence answering her cold statement.

'The shadow got her.'

It was like catching a glimpse of heaven, being with Arturia Pendragon in such a meaningful way…and maybe Rin was never worthy of such a vision since the very beginning…

**Heh…heh…heh…**


	58. Chapter 58

_'Hm? What's this? No longer her princess? Without even a chance to let me have my fun? How disappointing…'_

_You again…?_

_'Yep. Me again. Remember?'_

_You never told me your name._

_'Ah. True. Well, it remains unimportant.'_

_Hmph. I have my guesses._

_'Oho? Really? Do tell?'_

_Merlin._

_'Tch. I_ do _find intelligent individuals no fun.'_

_Did you just click your tongue in my dreams?_

_'Dreams are just another plain of reality for me. There's little difference.'_

_You guided Arturia during her reign as king._

_'A positively optimistic perspective regarding my involvement, but yes, one could summarize my involvement as such.'_

_I'll have to ask her…Oh._

_'You finally recall?'_

_It wasn't…a nightmare._

_'No.'_

_She's really gone._

_'So it would seem.'_

_…_

_'Drowning in sorrow are we?'_

_…I knew it was coming sooner or later. But for her to be taken from me like that…I should've used a damn Command Seal to instantly bring her back._

_'Ah. Yes. Why couldn't you have anticipated one of the greatest warriors in history to have been dragged into the shadows within the span of mere moments outside your supervision? Truly pathetic.'_

_…Arturia didn't like you, did she?_

_'She tolerated me.'_

_I bet._

_'So, what now?'_

_I'm…not sure._

_'The fact I can speak to you still, if only for a little more time, is a testament to the bond you formed with my most amusing of kings.'_

_I wish that changed her fate…_

_'It could. Who knows? The shadow evidently wanted her. Berserker may have simply been a means to an end. It struck far too quickly to not have been seeking her out.'_

_Zouken wants to use Shadow Saber to win the war?_

_'So smart! How quickly you put that together! I love it!'_

_Your mocking tone is irritating._

_'Altria said that a lot as well.'_

_Altria…_

_'Oh. Sorry. Arturia. She goes by so many names these days.'_

_She might still be alive._

_'Indeed. Although having her full might unlocked by the shadow could prove…troublesome.'_

_She could match Berserker, but barely. That's a good starting point. If we can stop her, I might be able to get through to her and…_

_'Heheh…!'_

_What?_

_'You passed over the concept of stopping her so willy-nilly I couldn't help but laugh.'_

_Well, with Archer, Rider, and maybe even Lancer we could…_

_'Heheh…!'_

_Stop laughing!_

_'I'm sorry! I really am! It's just…'_

_Yes?_

_'I almost don't want to say anything and simply see how it all plays out, but that's no fun since the outcome would be guaranteed, in that case.'_

_You're the worst._

_'I will be the first to not deny such a thing. But returning to the subject at hand; unless you change the current balance of power, there is no second chance for this Grail War.'_

_…Elaborate._

_'Hm. How best to say this. I suppose what I'm implying is that King Arthur has enough power, if left unchecked, to only be contested by a God or Goddess, the same level of being who blessed her with the holy blade, Excalibur, to begin with. As far as I'm aware, you have no such ranked servant in your midst. Now, bear in mind, Altria holds such power at bay, aware it could change the landscape of the world or history itself, but…'_

_The shadow…!_

_'Heheh! You see why I laugh? The shadow has no such morals. If she has been converted, like Hercules, the sole individual perhaps standing a chance of toppling her almighty strength, then I suggest a re-evaluation of the weapons available to you.'_

_…_

_'I understand this sounds cruel, but you have provided me with so much entertainment as of late that I couldn't help but intervene for my own sake. You've managed where only one before you had the chance of succeeding in bringing forth the humanity hidden within Altria Pendragon. I simply desire more, and your death hardly equates to that.'_

_I'm so honoured._

_'Heh. So, again, what now?'_

_I'll save her. That's all there is to it. I'll do whatever I have to._

_'Mm. Good answer. In the face of impossibility, you stay hopeful. Blinding, really. As a reward, I'll provide a hint for your only chance of partial success as far as this dreamer sees it.'_

_Why not just give me the answer if she's so precious to you?_

_'Ah. That's a common misconception. But a conversation for another day. Now, are you ready?'_

_…Fine._

_'Listen closely.'_

_I am._

_'Ready?'_

_God. Just say it._

_'Very well. Force the parallel lines to intersect, and a new path shall be born.'_

_…Are you kidding?_

_'Okay! Bye! Good luck! At best, this little chat will surely be nothing more than a foggy dream, but so it goes! I've done my part!'_

* * *

Rin snapped up from the ground, her hair entangled around her face and practically stuck to various parts of her cheeks. With a grunt, she pulled the strands away from herself and then was able to take a moment and absorb her surroundings.

It immediately became apparent, due to the undeniably traditional style of her room, that the Tohsaka heir had somehow been brought back to Emiya's estate. Not exactly her preferred place to awaken, but it was better than some alternatives she could conjure. A small lantern flickered light in the corner of the dark room, indicating that the day had given way to night.

Rin's next order of business was to check the back of her right hand. What greeted her was the despairing reality that Saber's fate wasn't a nightmare. Her knight and king had truly been lost to the shadow. At best, King Arthur was now that abomination's slave, at worst, she was gone forever…possibly even as a heroic spirit capable of being summoned to another Grail War.

'Shit…' Rin grinded her teeth, clutching her hands tight to her chest and leaning forward. Her body trembled as tears fought to escape her eyes, a frustrated glare directed at nobody burning a hole in the floor. With no small effort, Rin combated the urge to give into her fears and sadness immediately. She wouldn't do nothing. If the shadow had truly captured Saber, that meant her servant was at least alive. Assuming this to be the case, the next task was to reclaim Saber and finish the Grail War.

'God. Easier said than done…' Rin muttered. She straightened up in the bedding upon the floor, looking to her right and then to her left, praying she might see Saber's perfect posture sitting in wait of her master's awakening.

No such fortune came to pass.

It hurt far worse than their previous separation. Their romantic relationship was so new Rin had difficulty grasping onto its place in her reality. Had she really professed her love to Arturia? Had she truly returned such affection? Did they kiss? Make love? Hold one another deep into the night? What did Saber's skin feel like? Her lips? Her body? Why was Rin struggling to remember? She didn't want to forget. She couldn't. Not when Saber's presence had brought her such unparalleled joy and contentment.

'Ugh…' Rin flopped back into bed, staring at a ceiling she couldn't call unfamiliar anymore, which was a little strange. She had to determine her next plan of action. Seeing Saber again as quickly as possible attempted to dominate her ability to think logically, but she would persevere. As long as there was hope, Rin had a feeling she wouldn't submit to the lurking depression that threatened to put her out of commission completely. There was no time for regret. She only wanted to look forward.

The door to the room was knocked upon, and the sound made Rin's entire body jump.

'I'm awake.' She decided to respond.

'Oh. Okay. Um…'

It was Emiya-kun.

'You can come in.' She relieved the poor boy of navigating the somewhat difficult social situation.

'Right.'

The door slid open, and Shirou entered with what appeared to be some clothes in hand. He placed them next to Rin and then took a seat about midway between the entrance and Rin's bed, crossing his legs. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Bandages were wrapped around the injury Rin had noted in the forest, a touch of red still seeping through the first aid. This was somewhat concerning…

'How are you feeling?' Shirou began, his kind features and toned body suddenly making Rin a little uncomfortable, considering her past feelings and the immediate circumstances.

'I've been better.' Rin answered vaguely.

'Yeah.' He looked around awkwardly, nodding to the pile of clothes provided. 'I brought you some pajamas from Sakura's room. Sorry you're stuck here again. Figured you might not want to be alone though.'

The word "alone" stabbed Rin more violently than most injuries sustained in the war thus far.

'Well, you're not wrong, I suppose…'

'I've never seen you so upset.' Shirou went on, causing Rin's cheeks to flush in embarrassment. 'It was…almost surreal.'

That's because Rin had very carefully crafted a persona she thought her father could be proud of. Intelligent. Elegant. Proud. Self-sufficient. Strong. Her reaction to Saber's loss was the complete opposite of all those valuable traits.

'I lost Saber. I've essentially lost the war, as of this moment. Of course, I'm bothered by these things.'

A beat.

'Can I get you anything? A warm tea? Food?'

The way Shirou didn't pry was not unnoticed. He was considerate. Sometimes to a fault. But in this case, Rin didn't mind. If she discussed what tore at her heart perpetually in this moment, she might break down again, and she refused to let Shirou see her like that a second time.

'I'd rather be informed of the situation first and foremost.' Rin pushed herself to ask. 'Why are we here and not with Kirei? I thought the consensus was to obtain his guidance considering the war is spiraling out of control as we know it with Zouken and that shadow's involvement.'

'…Alright.' Shirou breathed out slowly, seeming drained. 'We did meet with Kotomine-san, but he didn't stick around for long. He said Sakura had left and he had stuff to do. Archer basically threatened him to at least listen to what we had to say, and when we told him what happened, he just kind of left. He mentioned something about making sure Illya-chan stays safe. There was something weird about the whole thing, to be honest.'

'How so?' Rin was curious, certain Sakura was fine if Shirou was acting so casual.

'I'm not sure. He was pretty serious though.'

Rin could never get a proper read on Kirei Kotomine even after years of being acquainted with him. All she knew was that the definitive information she had on the man was limited. Her instincts, however, told her to be careful around him no matter how much her father apparently had trusted him. There was something…off about Kirei Kotomine, and if her current present didn't absolutely demand it, Rin would have never relied on him in the way she was now.

More than likely, based on what Shirou had said, Kirei was taking issues into his own hands. What that meant exactly, Rin could only guess, but she assumed her mentor had access to certain countermeasures if the war was to truly go off track to such an extent. If this was the case, Rin felt she could, perhaps, take a moment knowing the proper authorities were potentially being informed and taking action.

'How long was I out?' Rin needed to flesh out her situation a little more.

'A few hours. It's a bit past dinner time. I made enough for you to have some leftovers. It's nothing fancy. Just some breaded chicken, rice, and vegetables.'

"Nothing fancy" he says. Shirou obviously had a surprising knack for cooking. It was better than anything Rin could have concocted on her own, and therefore, she was appreciative.

'Okay. That sounds really good, actually.' Her stomach felt empty, and she could at least fill that easily enough. Her heart, on the other hand…

'I'll warm it up for you.' Shirou patted his knees, getting up.

'I'm assuming Sakura made her way back here, then?' A chill ran Rin's neck as she double checked, just to be certain. The distance from the church to Shirou's home was not a small one. If Rider had been with her, that'd be one thing, but it wasn't the case.

'Uh…yeah.'

'Is she sleeping?'

'Definitely. She's in her room, totally out cold.'

Rin saw the worry in Shirou's normally fairly stoic expression, and she could tell his concerns regarding the girl were only compiling into outright anxiety.

'…We need to finish this war, Emiya-kun. Quickly.'

'I know. But without Saber…'

'We still have Archer and Rider. Only Lancer, Gilgamesh, and Assassin remain. This isn't a lost fight yet.'

'What if Saber becomes like Berserker though?'

'For now, regarding that particular situation, we only need to wait for Kirei's guidance. Come tomorrow, we'll formulate a specific plan of action, assuming we manage to get in contact with him.'

'Right…'

Rin couldn't let herself focus on Saber for too long. It was downright impossible to think completely straight in relation to the woman. Baby steps. Focus on the tasks at hand and organize their importance accordingly.

'Is Illya-san okay?'

The question brought a small grin to Shirou's face, at least.

'She crawled into bed with Sakura, strangely enough. Said she liked her. I didn't have a choice. Rider's looking after them both for now.'

That was a little odd, but convenient. Both potential vessels for the Grail in one spot? Surely why Kirei was fine with Rin and her merry band looking after Illya. Sneaky man. Rin would have words for him later.

'And Archer?'

'Not sure. Haven't seen him since we placed you in here. I'm guessing he's keeping an eye on things outside.'

'Hm.' Rin felt her chest tighten. Her connection to Archer, no doubt, but it was still unsettling. Conversing with the hardened warrior and getting his perspective could prove beneficial. But before that…

Rin nodded to Shirou.

'I'll be out in a second for some food. Just going to get changed. My clothes feel gross.'

'Okay.' Shirou confirmed. 'I have a load of laundry ready to go. I can throw yours in there as well.'

Rin almost rolled her eyes, but that would've been unnecessarily mean. Shirou was just being overly nice. There was nothing wrong with that. He wasn't a creep. He was the complete opposite, in all actuality.

'Thanks. That would be appreciated.'

Shirou gave a somewhat cute little wave and then excused himself, sliding the door shut behind him as he left. Rin then began immediately discarding her clothes, and although the act shouldn't have been a task whatsoever, she found herself pausing once she was nearly naked, fixated on her form. She had never been absorbed by how "alluring" she was to the male gaze. Genetics largely contributed to her physical appeal, and when paired with minor effort to look presentable and her rigorous training as a mage, the results were conventionally charming. Arturia had, on numerous occasions, complimented Rin's attractiveness. She had done so with obvious sincerity, frequently following the honeysuckle words with an appraisal of Rin's mind and personality as well.

Eventually, the flirtatious behaviour between the two women had led to Rin's first intimate encounter, where she was so nervous about giving herself over completely to another woman that she played the aggressor, relieved when her partner wasn't given the chance to reciprocate. However, after a brief period of internal conflict, Rin was able to push past her father's lingering judgement, and experience the sensation of a lover appraising her body with her hands, mouth, lips, and tongue. Saber had adored Rin's shape in every way, caressing her breasts and tenderly blessing her womanhood.

It was…really something.

Saber loved Rin. All of her. It was hard not to feel troubled by her own skin, because she felt it wasn't entirely hers anymore. She had shared an aspect of herself none had ever been given the right to see. Not a soul had even come close. But Saber held a part of Rin she didn't necessarily want back; she simply wanted to share it with the King of Knights until they had no choice but to part.

With a frustrated huff, Rin shook her head and put on the pajamas provided by Emiya-kun. In her mind, Saber wasn't gone yet. If she thought otherwise, there was far too great a chance she wouldn't be able to press forward. There was no choice but to be foolishly optimistic when considering her current state within the Grail War.

'Really…?' Rin pulled at the nightgown provided. It was a long, pink dress with sleeves, a bow on the chest, and lace at the hems. 'Is this what Emiya-kun's into or something?'

The style was very much along Sakura's more conservative line of thinking, and perhaps Shirou had gone ahead with the choice as more of a "safe bet" than anything. After all, if he leant anything too risqué, he might be considered a pervert? The poor boy. He really had his hands full with all these women around. It almost made Rin laugh. Almost. If one other woman wasn't missing, she might have more willingly expressed the humour discovered.

'Ugh. Enough.' Rin chastised herself, shaking her head and pulling her fingers through her hair to better tame it. She distanced herself from the room, aware being alone with her thoughts was dangerous. The moment she stepped out, she could smell what must have been the remnants of dinner. The scent was more than just "good", and Rin approached the kitchen with her clothes in hand, discovering Shirou extracting a plate of food from the microwave, doing so just before any obnoxious beeping could occur.

'Perfect timing.' He smiled, bringing the dish over to the dining room table and placing it down beside a glass of water. He kept the lighting in the house fairly miniscule, likely taking Sakura's state into consideration. He really was like a housewife. Rin's sister had her work cut out for her.

'You know how to treat your guests, don't you? I suppose the first time wasn't a fluke.' Rin teased.

'I guess so.' Shirou shrugged. He offered to take Rin's clothes for her, and the young women allowed it, thankful she had folded her underwear between her sweater, tank top, leggings, and shorts. She didn't mind the ensemble of clothes, but had she known she'd be away from her manor for so long, she would have worn her preferred red sweater and black skirt. But that was neither here nor there.

'I'll be right back.'

'Okay.' Rin couldn't help but watch Shirou as he went down the hall of his estate. He was a kind boy. He would make a good man. Yes, he irked Rin due to his passivity and ignorance, but ultimately, he cared so much about others it was a fault. How could she truly dislike someone like that? The truth is, she couldn't. Archer's claims outlined a very different scenario, after all, regarding Rin and Shirou had she not have summoned Saber and grew to love her beyond anything or anyone else.

Rin dug into her dinner, and the way her mouth salivated the moment the breaded chicken barely touched her lips indicated just how hungry she was. She paired the well-cooked meat with vegetables and rice, dipping it in the sweet sauce provided on the side.

'Incredible.' Rin couldn't stop herself from evaluating with a partially full mouth. She looked up to see how Saber felt about the meal, and she couldn't stop the shaky gasp from escaping her lungs. 'Oh…'

Saber had enjoyed food more than anyone Rin had known before, so, it was only natural that she seek out the joy her servant would have, no doubt, expressed from indulging in such a finely crafted supper. Rin breathed back in and took another bite, but it wasn't as pleasant. The chicken didn't need more salt.

'Tohsaka-san…?' Shirou had returned, his footsteps quick across the flooring as he knelt next to her. 'Is it that bad?'

Rin sniffed, turning away from the boy and stubbornly rubbing her eyes.

'It's delicious, obviously.' She mumbled. The last thing she wanted was to be comforted by Shirou Emiya. Her pride simply wouldn't permit it. But this emotional devastation was only getting worse. If she didn't at least confirm Saber was somehow alive soon, Rin wasn't sure how much longer she'd keep herself together for the remainder of the war.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

He asked the question with such honest care it was hard not to answer with just as much sincerity.

'I don't like losing. It's as simple as that.' Rin wouldn't divulge her real reason for being so upset. Not now. Maybe not ever. She had only barely gotten over the difficulty of accepting her own feelings, let alone expecting Shirou to –

'Illya-chan said something about you and Saber being…close.' Shirou interrupted Rin's thoughts with a detail he might now know, apparently.

'Servants and masters tend to be, yes.'

A pause, and after a moment where Rin thought he would push further, Shirou shifted next to Rin, leaning back on his arms and chuckling drolly.

'You really don't like letting people in, huh?'

'If it can be avoided, I find life simpler that way, yes.' Rin was able to continue her meal, her urge to tear up under control once more.

'I can sort of understand that.' Shirou agreed, surprisingly. 'Sakura is like a part of me now. When I think about her suffering…it's like I can feel it.'

'Mm.' A similar notion. 'Your empathy for others works against you.'

'Seems that way.' Shirou sighed. 'But I don't mind. I was saved because of that kind of thinking. If I can help someone else, I will.'

'At the expense of your own happiness?'

'I don't need to be happy if it means others are able to stay alive.'

'But you will do anything to save Sakura?'

'…I'd do a lot.'

'Her life versus hundreds of others?'

'Not this again. You and Archer really like to make things difficult, don't you?'

Rin caught herself, aware she wasn't being respectful to someone who was going out of their way to take care of her when he technically wasn't obligated to do so.

'…Sorry.' Rin managed. 'You're absolutely correct. That wasn't fair of me. Now is not the time.'

Shirou grinned almost slyly.

'No worries. Thanks. It's just…it's definitely an area I'm struggling with. I mean, with you out of the war, it might really be up to me save her. After everything's she's been through, I _have_ to at least try something to help.'

Out of the war. That didn't sit right with Rin.

'I'm not going to simply sit on the sidelines, if you are suggesting that, Emiya-kun. Saber might still be out there, and if that's the case, I am far from removed for the final hours of this battle for the Grail.'

Shirou met Rin's eyes, his gentle gaze faltering for a moment prior to a smile spreading across his face once more.

'Makes sense. You'd never run from a challenge. Guess that's why I've always sort of admired you.' Shirou turned away, likely embarrassed but continuing the thought as Rin felt her cheeks flush slightly. 'Hard to believe I'm in a fight like this with _the_ Rin Tohsaka. Nobody would believe what you're really like.'

'You don't know the half of it…' Rin muttered almost shyly. She wasn't sure what else to say, and when she chanced a glance in Shirou's direction, she noted the bandage around his wound soaking through with blood. 'Emiya-kun. Your injury.' She placed her chopsticks down, mostly done with her meal anyway.

'Oh.' His face clouded over. 'Soaking through again, huh?'

'Where are your first aid materials?'

'In the kitchen, still. I'll get them.'

'Stay here.' Rin practically hissed. She brought her plate to the sink and retrieved the small box of remedial equipment, placing it upon the dining room table and sitting in a way that enabled her to face Shirou. She carefully unwrapped the crimson material around Shirou's arm and evaluated the cut, examining it closely while dabbing the perpetual seeping of blood.

'What happened here, Emiya-kun? The truth. An injury this small shouldn't be bleeding at this rate still.'

'…Assassin got me.' Shirou reluctantly answered. Rin was thankful he refused to play any more games with her in this regard.

'Laced with poison, no doubt.' Rin closed her eyes and placed her hand over the moist, split skin, feeling the indentation and lining up her mana feed with what she could sense from Shirou.

'What are you doing?' The boy asked, of course.

'Shut up.' Rin needed to focus. She wasn't specialized in the healing arts by any stretch of the imagination, but she could provide _some_ relief, surely. It's the least she could do for such a delicious meal and a roof over her head following her passing out.

'Whoa…' Shirou hummed. 'That already feels better.'

'Hmph.' Rin retracted her hand, wiping it off with a cloth within the first aid kit and pulling out some more bandages. 'Better, I know. But I doubt anything I can do will heal it completely. Another damn reason to reconvene with Kirei, when given the chance.'

'Yeah. But at least we're in better shape now for the fights to come, right?'

Rin smirked. She began wrapping the white bandage around Shirou's arm, this moment of friendship between them both not lost on her despite everything they had been through. Feeling sentimental, and perhaps more than slightly emotional, Rin heard herself relaying a heavy memory.

'You really don't understand the meaning of giving up, do you?' She said wistfully.

'I like to try everything before that, yeah.'

Rin blinked, a seemingly simpler time in her life making her wonder if she made the correct path knowing only pain like the one she attempted to distance herself from currently would be the end result.

'Even if your process remains the same each time?'

'Not always, but sometimes. Especially if I'm the one involved. Nobody's perfect right out of the gate.'

Rin giggled, placing the finishing touches on Shirou's patch-up.

'Like an attempt to make a high jump you clearly have no right trying over and over again?'

'What…?' Shirou squinted, but before either individual could explore the topic further, an audible gasp was heard followed by rapid footsteps down the main hall of Shirou's estate. Had Rin and Shirou been watched? For how long? By whom? Why wouldn't they…?

'Sakura?' Shirou stood up, twisting his newly bandaged arm as he took a step toward the narrow corridor.

Rin's mouth went dry. In her state, if Sakura had truly witnessed anything that transpired between herself and Shirou, no matter how innocent, she might misconstrue the meaning and…!

'I'll come with you.' She decided. What other choice was there?

**Shhh…**


	59. Chapter 59

'I think I'm going to stay with Sakura for a bit.' Shirou kept his voice low as he spoke to Rin in the dark hallway that had brought them to his room, where her sister apparently slept most of the time now.

'She's still there?' Rin questioned, certain they would discover otherwise.

'Yeah. Asleep, but moving around a lot. I think having Illya-chan with her helps, but she gets the best rest when I'm with her.'

'That makes sense.'

'So…' Shirou scratched the back of his neck.

'Stay with Sakura.' Rin really didn't think her permission needed to be granted, yet here she was, providing it. 'We can go over a proper plan for how to proceed tomorrow. It's too late to do anything now anyway.'

'Thanks. Will you be okay?'

Nice of him to ask. Always considering others before his own wellbeing.

'Honestly, Saber demanded enough mana today to leave me more than a little tired. If it's alright with you, I'll be turning in as well, soon enough.'

'Of course. You can stay as long as you need to.'

'Thank-you.' Rin nodded to Shirou, pointing to his injured arm. 'Stay off that while you sleep, if you can manage it, understand?'

'Got it.' He grinned.

'Good. I'll see you in the morning. Take care of Sakura, please.'

'…I'll try.'

_You're the only one who can now._

Rin left it at that, her personal feelings pinching her heart, but the knowledge Shirou really could look after her little sister now some comfort for the somewhat tormented sibling.

Rin traversed back down the hall, returning to the dining room and largest open sector of the estate aside from the dojo or yard. She leaned against the opening of the narrow space leading into the empty sector of the building and held her own arm in a strange depiction of vulnerability. The silence of the house made any ringing in Rin's head more obnoxious than she'd prefer; the absence of her bond with Saber as a master and servant – never mind their romantic relations – deafening.

In the quiet, left with her own frustrating thoughts, Rin still couldn't quite wrap her mind around the concept that Saber was no longer her servant. The thought was so outrageous. Saber had simply stepped out for a moment. Perhaps went to train for a time, to sharpen her already deadly skills for the next encounter. She would be back. If Rin was patient enough, she would be swiftly reunited with her king this night even.

Yet, that wasn't true, and with every single instance Rin attempted to convince herself that Saber was, indeed, possibly gone forever, her heart felt as though it was being wrung out, squeezed of the blood it had remaining to circulate. It became hard to breathe. Hard to think clearly. Hard to even move whatsoever. As it was, Rin wasn't sure how long she was standing in a house she didn't live in at the entrance to the communal area, her awareness of personal presence slipping from reality.

'Saber.' Rin said the class of her servant. And then, more affectionately, her hand tightening over her arm almost to the point of causing more pain. 'Arturia.'

When there was no answer, it felt as though a knife was twisting into her stomach. A sharp, very real pain shocked her mana lines, perhaps a recoil of what once was reverberating through her senses in an agonizing void. Housing even a partial amount of the dragon's soul that was King Arthur Pendragon for a time was overwhelming Rin, her clear mortality pushed into her face when confronting the omnipresence that were the heroic legends of yore.

She had fallen in love with a mythological being far away from her simplistic understanding. Did her arrogance know no bounds? Saber had been correct in refusing her so adamantly. Her king was wiser than Rin could imagine. This aching…there was no equal.

Certainly, Rin had loved her father, her mother, and cared about Sakura furiously. But she hadn't chosen her family. She had an inherent obligation to love them; flaws and all. The reverse was true, too. It almost felt torturous. This became brutally evident when Rin's mother had lost her sanity. When her father, in retrospect, wasn't the idol she thought he was. When she failed Sakura too many times to repair that bond truly.

However, Rin had chosen Arturia. And she, in time, had accepted her feelings, returning her own passions just as earnestly. Arguably, despite the concept of blood relations not being a variable, this meant Rin and Arturia held a deeper, more intimate bond than the familial ones Rin had known until recently. It was, at once, much more fragile yet precious all the same.

Rin was willing to give Arturia Pendragon all the tools to destroy her and, for the most part, her king returned the notion of trust. Rin exposed herself, both figuratively and literally, and if Arturia so desired, she could have smote her down where she stood numerous times. But she didn't. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind, surely.

If that wasn't true love, Rin couldn't fathom what was.

And now, that love was gone. The gentle tug on Rin's mana lines was gone. The soft voice that would sometimes speak directly into her mind was gone. The unparalleled security Rin felt in Arturia's presence…was gone. Possibly forever.

No matter what, in order for Rin to put one foot in front of the other during the remainder of the war, she couldn't allow herself to conclude such a line of thinking. Until she knew for sure otherwise, there was a chance she could save Saber from the shadow. If she didn't believe that, then the fight was over…maybe for everyone left capable of engaging.

'I give up. You're clearly in a daze my presence has no hope of breaking through.' The deep, powerful voice made Rin jump, forcibly taking her away from her own maze of considerations. She looked about to find Archer standing in the kitchen, his arms crossed over his broad chest and his gaze unmoving from her person.

'I…was attempting to map out our next best plan of action.'

'Oh?' Archer pushed away from the counter he leaned on, moving until he stood a mere foot from Rin, his tall presence somehow comforting in a strange way. No sooner did the thought cross her mind did the man lift a hand to her cheek, gently rubbing a tear away from it with his index finger.

Rin reacted without thinking, flinching backward and scowling.

'What the hell are you doing?'

'I didn't realize you felt so emotional about the battles ahead.' Archer smirked.

He was teasing her. Under normal circumstances, Rin would easily wave it off. But her helplessness was too raw, and any patience she usually had for the somewhat difficult Archer couldn't be found in time.

'Well, some of us still have things we care about. Not everyone can be a callous jerk.'

Rin pushed her way past the man, then, deciding it best to return to the room leant to her and get whatever rest she could manage, given the circumstances. Yet, her wrist was gripped, and her momentum was stopped in its track, Archer's incredible strength fixating her in place for a moment.

'Let go…!' Rin hissed.

'…I'm sorry.' Archer muttered, and the honesty revealed in his words made Rin pause, allowing the man to release her without an immediate departure on the mage's part. 'I…struggle with such difficult situations. I always have. You know this.'

Rin thought of how distant Shirou could be sometimes. One could easily deduce that he was an overly kind and considerate individual, given his selflessness, but the complexity of those traits was likely skewed beyond most individuals' ability to comprehend. Shirou currently coped by putting everyone before himself. This version of Shirou apparently did so with simply giving up on the pretense and revealing how robotic he truly was by playing everything off as flippant or unworthy of his attention. The reality was: Shirou struggled with some basic human feelings due to his own inferiority complex regarding the value of his life.

'Hm.' Rin nodded slowly, wondering if she and this Shirou hadn't worked out because of this catastrophically crippling social flaw. It could function with Sakura, for her needs were so very different from Rin's. But after the initial "honeymoon" period of their relationship, Rin could clearly see why she would likely break things off. She needed someone that could not only stimulate her intellectually, but someone equally independent yet capable of treating her tenderly and with emotional competence.

_Someone like Saber, of course._

'If you…need to talk…' Archer trailed, struggling to find the right words.

'I'll be fine. Don't strain yourself.'

'I'm not.' The man almost spat. 'I…understand you were close with her.'

'I love her, yes. Present tense.' Rin was certain Archer didn't want her to see the way his right eye squinted slightly, but she caught the reflex, nonetheless. It was almost flattering, but not enough to diminish any of the desolation she felt currently. 'So, I just need some privacy.'

Another attempt to disengage from the interaction, but something in Archer's voice tugged at a lingering string in the Tohsaka's heart, and she hesitated.

'Rin.' A small beat. 'I'll make us tea. Let's talk. I know what brooding in silence can do to someone. At least…let some of it out. Come.'

Instinctively, Rin wanted to refuse. She didn't like being told what to do, and she wasn't sure she could keep it together even for Archer. But the way the tall man proceeded to the kitchen and immediately went about preparations, as if he absolutely belonged in that space, fixated her enough to tentatively accept.

'Coming right up.'

It was uncanny the way Archer so confidently boiled water and retrieved the appropriate teabags. He was almost too big for the small kitchen, but that hardly seemed to deter his grace. He knew what he was doing. If Rin hadn't believed the man regarding his past self before, she felt this was enough evidence somehow. Shirou Emiya had become Archer. It was a wild concept, but this mundane task he set out to accomplish somehow solidified the notion for Rin. How strange.

Within minutes, Archer brought two cups of tea over to the dining room table, kneeling next to Rin and placing the drink in front of her with a little more purpose than Shirou. Comparing and contrasting the two was amusing. They were at once so very similar yet worlds apart. Fascinating. Rin would have been far more interested in analyzing the pieces of evidence before her if she wasn't still biting back the throbbing discomfort in her soul.

'So.' Archer sat casually, one leg up and an arm resting upon his knee. When he didn't go on, Rin could only breathe out in exasperation, her right eye twitching.

'You're horrible at this.'

However, almost cutting her off, Archer finally continued.

'Comfort or solution?'

Now, this was interesting. Had he learned such a procedure while out and about in the world as this unique form of servant? Whatever the case, Rin didn't want comfort from anyone aside from Saber, really. A solution? She couldn't say she was in the mood for that right now either. Not when she couldn't do anything immediately. That would just make her more anxious.

'How did you become a servant, Archer?'

A beat.

'I don't think that was an option.'

'I know. But I'm asking, regardless.'

'That stubborn attitude of yours…'

'We're not so different, in such a regard, are we?'

Archer blew on his drink and took a sip. He placed the cup back down and sighed.

'I pursued the path of a hero, not realizing what it truly meant, and suffered for it. A deal was made in my final hours, and I accepted.' Archer's scowl deepened, and Rin understood that for him to even say that much must have been somewhat difficult. Recognizing his sincerity in attempting to help her current mood, Rin felt her face soften, and she hid it with her own teacup briefly.

'How vague.' She hummed. 'But I understand there are surely parameters to which you are allowed to act. I'll let it slide, for the time being. That answer will suffice.'

'Your kindness is blinding.' Archer chuckled.

A break in conversation, but it wasn't one Rin found distasteful. In fact, for a second in her mind, she could see a version of herself enjoying the company of this man as someone in her life who was more than a friend. In the same breath, however, she could also see the brevity of the love they thought they might know, because the foundation it was built upon was stable enough for only one.

'The solution, then.' Rin decided there was nothing left to lose. It's not as though she was full of ideas either, but Archer could present an outsider's perspective, and that might be just what she needed.

Archer exhaled slowly, closed his eyes, and then met Rin's own with a sort of resolve she now knew could unbalance her. Saber had proven as much.

'Make me your servant.'

The words left Archer's mouth, and the time it took for them to reach Rin seemed longer than necessary.

'Pardon…?' Rin didn't know what else to say. It was a placeholder question. An attempt to buy herself time to gather her thoughts more than she was managing to at present. Her immediate pattern of consideration fell upon the concept of "cheating". It was too soon. Far too soon. She couldn't imagine having anyone but Saber as her servant. It broke her heart to even _think_ of replacing the bond she had so swiftly.

And then the logical side of Rin's brain would kick in, and she was shocked she hadn't immediately come to the same conclusion. It was so obvious. Rin (mostly) wanted the same thing Shirou did from the Grail. If _she_ became Archer's master, the chances of successfully winning the Grail War went up exponentially. Additionally, in the worst-case scenario that Saber really does become corrupted by the shadow, the only way Rin or her current team had a prayer of beating her was if Archer had more power. Even then…

'What…would Emiya-kun say?' Rin stalled more. The thought of fighting Saber was too much. The idea of utilizing her mana – the same mana that had sustained her king – to inflict injury upon her wouldn't get past an emotional barricade.

'He is not a complete fool. I have already made the suggestion to him. He likely didn't mention it to you due to a desire to be considerate. But I believe, should you agree to it, he would willingly step away from the war as a master if it meant increasing the chances of saving Sakura.'

Rin's mouth felt dry, her voice caught in her throat. She didn't have an immediate answer. She was right in thinking discussing a plan of action regarding Saber was just too much for her right now.

'Let me…sleep on it.' The Tohsaka heir decided.

'Very well.' Archer took another sip of his tea. 'I believe it is the best course of action. If you are of the same mind, then I would recommend the transfer of power take place tomorrow morning immediately.'

Rin closed her eyes, images of Arturia refusing to let her think straight.

'You would fight Saber?'

'I would.'

'Could you beat her?'

'…With you as my master, I would at least have a better chance than if Shirou remains the one fueling my strength.'

Rin cupped her chin gently, her eyes shifting as she played out the scenario in her mind.

'I have a feeling…this honestly is our only chance if Saber really is converted by the shadow as Berserker was. It obviously amplified his strength, to a degree. Saber's initial parameters are strong enough. We could be in trouble.'

'Ideally that priest is already putting a plan of action into play and we don't have to deal with such a monstrosity. But, realistically, what more might the church provide that could outmatch a servant?'

'Not enough, as far as I'm aware. But it's hard to say.'

Rin felt a pinch in her stomach. She was at her limit. The more she concocted a method for defeating her Arturia the more she wanted to sob into her hands and wake up from this nightmare.

'Get some rest. I've kept you long enough. That was the most important proposal I wanted to share. Consider it carefully.'

Rin matched Archer's hardened stare for a second longer than she thought herself capable of performing, and then nodded, sliding her half-finished cup of tea to him.

'Thank-you. I will.'

She was empty. She couldn't look at him any more. She needed the isolation of the room that was hers for the night. Rin stood up, and began her trek back to the somewhat safe space.

'Interesting choice in nightwear, by the way.' Archer teased. His way of trying to ease the tension.

Rin's cheeks began to flare, but then she thought of what Saber might say to her if the King of Knights had caught a glimpse of the embarrassing getup.

_"Truly a fair maiden worthy of praise. Why, I am a fortunate soul to bear witness to my princess in her modest yet still seductive manner of dress. It has an uncanny resemblance to the fashion of my own time, Rin. How attractive, indeed."_

'I…don't hate it.' Rin heard her voice shake, and she couldn't look back, for then the man would have an opportunity to see a side of Rin she wanted reserved for Arturia and Arturia alone.


	60. Chapter 60

'What's the plan now, _Master_? Shit's really starting to hit the fan. I mean, you've already lost golden boy. That Zouken freak is starting to be a real pain in the ass.'

'Hm.' Kirei Kotomine returned to his church, having reported to the old fools at the tower that the Grail War would be finished soon enough. They didn't need to know any other details. Lancer's crass manner of speech never failed to minorly irk the priest, but that was but a minor emotional reaction.

'That all you got to say? Should I go ahead and take out the old man or what?'

Why couldn't Lancer have been removed instead of Gilgamesh? The loss of that king was particularly woeful. Even Kirei felt a sense of regret toward it all. They had shared a mutual essentialism with one another for more than ten years. At least Kirei had extracted a notion of purpose from the ancient being. There was that. With his assistance, the direction of the current war had certainly taken an intriguing turn.

'No. He serves a purpose.'

'You serious? As far as I see it, he's doing a number on things out there. His shadow pet is eating servants left and right. Hell, it might've even gotten Gilgamesh. Still think it's worth keeping around?'

That was the going assumption. What else could have beaten Gilgamesh save for the entity simply know as the Shadow? Whatever the case, the Shadow was truly causing unprecedented chaos, and Kirei had no desire to stop it. He couldn't have orchestrated a more riveting development. Even Saber had submitted to the might of the beast, according to Lancer. Which led Kirei to a thought that had crossed his mind upon interacting with his dear student and her servant.

'Rin and Saber seemed somewhat close, did they not?' Kirei couldn't be sure. His personal defects did little to help him with such rhetorical analysis. With all the acting he had performed throughout the years, he was able to logically create equations related to human psychological tendencies based on consistencies discovered through pure observation, but Lancer seemed far more in tune with the depths of human relationships.

'Close? Well, they were master and servant, yeah?'

'You didn't notice anything overly noteworthy while assisting with Saber's rescue?'

'Meh. Maybe. Rin was a bit more desperate than usual, I guess. I don't know. She just wants to win the war, right?'

'Perhaps. But she was particularly distraught by Saber's removal this time, no?'

'I was keeping a good distance from the group, but sure. She started crying and shit. It was a little rough to listen to.'

'Indeed. Crying.' A part of Kirei tingled with pleasure. 'Utterly hysterical, yes?'

'Kid's got a real sense of duty, isn't that it? I didn't mind her, honestly. Nice ass, too.'

Kirei sighed. He truly wished Gilgamesh was with him instead of Lancer. Trying to have a somewhat elevated conversation was fruitless. Perhaps being a glorified watchdog was all this hero was good for. And after using so many Command Seals to utilize him, too.

'Your focus during a war is…troubling.' Kirei shifted in the front pew of the church, looking up to the dark ceiling. 'Regardless, ensuring the safety of Rin and that boy is paramount, for the time being. Further removal of more pieces from the board and I truly will be forced to take drastic action.'

'Tch. I know. It's why they're both still alive, ain't it?'

'You had your fun with Archer, did you not?'

'Oh, boy. One good fight. Wouldn't have minded having a go at Saber. She seemed fun.'

'It would have been your loss.'

'Huh?' Lancer grunted like a hooligan. 'How do you figure?'

'Class disadvantage.'

'The hell?'

'With Rin as her master, and her inherently high parameters, it would not have gone well.'

'Says you.'

'She defeated Berserker. Hercules. You saw it, didn't you?'

This silenced Lancer, finally. How could such a statement not? Saber's Excalibur was brilliant enough to literally part the clouds and illuminate the sky for but a brief period of time. King Arthur. Such a universally known name would certainly command equal might in the contemporary world. An honest shame she was gone. Kirei still doubted himself, but he thought he noted something…different about his stubborn pupil during their last exchange. Her psychological state upon returning following Saber's removal from the board was intriguing as well.

A missed opportunity to witness further suffering? This regret was horribly familiar, making the man clutch his hands together in subtle frustration. He had no involvement in the final blow once more. Seeing such a proud individual crumble would have been elevating, indeed. He had cultivated this particular seed for so many years now, a secret kept from her ignorant eyes like an ace in the priest's pocket. Was it finally time? And would this war's conclusion finally give him what he sought? What he needed?

Kirei proceeded to his office, a small room meant for the priest to reside before his sermon, turning on the radio and leaning into his large, admittedly comfortable chair. The somewhat static-induced voice of the late-night host lulled him into a sense of nostalgic security, this specific, mostly local station being one he had frequented since the fourth war.

" – on the scene, with multiple cruisers lining the streets of downtown Fuyuki City. The growing numbers of comatose individuals from this week alone exceeds one hundred, with that total nearly doubling tonight."

Kirei's eyes widened in anticipation, Lancer leaning in the doorway of his space. "Comatose". Surely. If the true mortality rate was revealed, there would be widespread panic beyond redemption. A pity.

'This again, huh? Shadow's picking up the pace now.'

"The concern is how widespread the attack is. Seemingly multiple sectors of the city are hit at once, with hydro lines being affected alongside the victims created. Government officials are currently in talks for a potential citywide curfew, evidence suggesting the danger consistently escalates at night."

'Naturally. The war nears its end. If Zouken really is responsible for the Shadow's actions, this correlates with the secondary Grail's completion.' Kirei lifted a hand to his face, tracing his cheeks and understanding that he was smiling.

'You know something I don't?' Lancer questioned, and Kirei attempted to subdue his reaction. Gilgamesh would have understood. This man didn't have the brain capacity to comprehend the limits of Kirei's performance of normality.

'You're the scout. Not I.'

'Then why the grin? Can't say I'm pumped about innocents getting involved.'

'A heroic spirit, after all, then?'

'Heh. More than less.' Lancer's eyes narrowed, and Kirei wondered if he would be forced to use yet another Command Seal upon the servant. He was naturally rebellious toward Kirei's ambitions, disliking the strategy of hiding in the shadows and collecting intel while the other servants ate one another.

Fortunately, Lancer's attention snapped back to the main body of the church, and Kirei immediately turned down his radio, the prattle of a panicking society not unwelcome, but his servant's focus difficult to dismiss.

'What is it?'

'Knock on the door.' Lancer manifested his blood-red spear as he stepped away, approaching the entrance as if he himself was going to allow whoever wanted the priest's attention in himself.

'Wait.' Kirei grunted in curiosity, also exiting his private space.

'I know. I know. I'm just getting ready.'

Lancer disappeared, allowing Kirei to proceed until one of his hands rested upon the right door's handle. Considering the time, it could be someone from Rin's group, for they were the only masters left, as far as the priest knew. Somehow, this didn't seem likely to him, and he prepped his own mana circuits as he greeted his guest.

'Who's there?' He asked in a deep tone that he purposely constructed to have a touch of antagonism within it, just in case.

No answer.

Just as the priest was about to confirm with Lancer that he had heard anything to begin with, another two, eerily quiet knocks upon the double doors occurred. So, that's how it was. Was he being toyed with? Although uncommon, there were children who enjoyed performing dares involving the church's entrance, but just based on the contact made with the construct Kirei had a feeling that wasn't the case either. His skin prickled, and his survival instincts told him approaching this scenario lightly could be the end of him.

'How amusing.' Kirei nearly chuckled.

Without a second thought, the man opened the church and almost saw nothing initially until his eyes began to adjust, and his skin tingled with animalistic fear.

'Heh…' Kirei felt his lip twitch. 'Is it my turn, Shadow?'

There was no doubt about it. Barely getting the words out, Kirei understood he was standing face to face with the entity that was single-handedly derailing the entirety of the Fifth Holy Grail War. He had expected the confrontation at some point, and this immediate occurrence fell within his anticipated parameters. The priest wasn't one to feel fear. Indeed, he welcomed this new sensation that every fibre of his being relayed to him.

Run. Run away. Retreat. Flee. This enemy was beyond human understanding. Beyond a human's ability to confront. That's why servants were its prey.

'Lancer – !' Kirei barely got the word out, a flash of red narrowly missing his face as the facilitator of the war lunged back and felt a draft of air indicating Lancer's burst into the scene, pushing the Shadow into the night and howling with glee at the chance to fight.

With a moment in his mind, Kirei reimagined the presence that had locked even him in place. Pure darkness save for faint crimson lines as if a cloaked individual was underneath the veil of an abyss manifested. The overall physical presence of the Shadow was surprisingly smaller than Kirei might have imagined, but that didn't mean he would lower his guard. Humans were much larger than many things that could still completely wreak havoc on a global scale. This was no different.

'Is that all you got?' Lancer taunted, twirling his weapon about his body theatrically before leveling it over his shoulders and standing casually.

Kirei exited the church, surprised to find the Shadow was gone already. Was it merely performing some form of recon? Planning its next attack? Continuing the one that was forcing the government to perhaps take rather drastic measures? That wouldn't do for the secrecy of what remained for the war…

'The hell?' Lancer went on in obvious annoyance.

'Considering what it did to Berserker and Saber, perhaps you best count your blessings.'

'Tch. I'm faster than both of them.'

'Are you now?' Kirei wasn't so certain. True, he provided sufficient mana for his servant, but the priest wasn't too proud to recognize Rin came from a family akin to royalty when compared to regular magi. With Saber's already impressive base parameters, it didn't take a genius to decipher who was the most capable servant in the war. Despite the hard numbers involved, the facilitator of the war didn't feel it necessary to smite the confidence of Lancer.

'You forget about my Noble Phantasm? Huh?'

A valid point. Gae Bolg _was_ an impressive "ultimate move" no matter who the opponent. Lancer's explanation of it was as lacking in the finer details as one might expect from him by this point, but from what Kirei could gather, the strike itself reversed cause and effect, essentially guaranteeing a fatal blow against almost any foe when performed properly. Quite the feat.

'In any case, it would appear we serve little interest to the Shadow.' Kirei began to turn back from the plot of land in front of his church when a strange clink caught his attention, and a sudden pull on his mana lines indicated that Lancer was demanding am immediate burst in power.

'What the hell…?' Lancer uttered in a mixture of excitement and caution. 'Thought you were gone.'

Kirei narrowed his focus into the night anew, the somewhat distant streetlights illuminating that which now stood before him and Lancer. With a quick intake of air, the man began to understand what had just happened. The Shadow was testing out its new toy. How unfortunate.

Without a doubt, Saber had returned, but now she was clad in armour tainted by the Shadow that had consumed her, strange veins of pulsating red gripping upon the edges of the dark pieces of metal that encased the tiny frame known as King Arthur. Her hair was drained of colour, taking on a paler, almost platinum-blonde state, and her face was almost completely covered by what appeared to be some form of mask that concealed the upper half of her unflinching visage. Even the king's skin looked sickly, the seeming crippled knight juxtaposed by her confident and powerful stance. Unmoving. Totally focussed. Prepared to do battle at a moment's notice with her feet perfectly spaced apart. A true warrior. Every morsal of her being emitted capability sheathed in a seeming neutral position.

'Yeah? We doing this, Missy?' Lancer prepared himself, swinging his spear into position and crouching low. Despite his flippant intonation, Kirei could tell, just by how much mana his servant was sapping, the man wasn't taking this fight lightly for a second.

Saber didn't move. She was facing Lancer, true, but her stance was neutral, as if giving Lancer the option to give up rather than clash with her. Perhaps he could tell as much, because his voice shifted into aggravation.

'You gonna draw your sword or what? Last time I checked, we're still in a Grail War, and I have my reasons for wanting a chance at a wish, too. Besides, I'd be doing that fine master of yours a favour by putting you down here and now rather than giving her the chance to see you like this.'

Kirei's heart skipped. Indeed, how _would_ Rin react to Saber in such a fallen state? A scenario not completely outside the realm of possibility if Lancer lost. He had served his purpose by this point anyway. Discarding him immediately rather than allowing the remaining masters to know of Kirei's involvement in the war wasn't undesirable. True, it heightened the priest's vulnerability, but so long as he saw this new Grail's awakening, perhaps the risk was worth such a bold move.

'What's the call, _Master_?' Lancer almost sighed, likely expecting Kirei to order a retreat, for he rarely engaged so directly.

'Hm. Perhaps it's time you show me you're not just all bark. Do as you will. My support remains as your master.'

'Oh?' Lancer grinned, more mana being pulled. 'You hear that, Saber? Not getting off lucky today. Sorry!'

Saber still hardly moved, and it was more intimidating than Kirei would like to admit. What kind of opponent was this? Berserker had simply gone wild, according to Lancer, but Saber maintained such a presence about her. Such an almost godly aura of capability. She was like stone. Or perhaps like a sleeping dragon, uncaring of any who dared infiltrate its lair for its might was simply impossible to match. Was that the case? Lancer had seen Saber fight. If he thought he didn't have a chance, would he be challenging her so readily?

'Last chance to bring out your sword. I ain't waiting any longer.' Lancer gave Saber a few more seconds, and when she insisted on refusing to do as he practically dared her to, Lancer snickered in clear irritation. 'Fine. Have it your way. Like I said, it's best I end you here anyway.'

With that, Lancer consumed one last burst of mana and erupted from his starting position, his speed almost difficult for even Kirei to follow. He lunged with perfect precision, as one would expect from his class, but at the last moment, he feigned a thrust and leapt into the air, stabbing his spear downward as if to puncture Saber's head from the top. It was a smart enough tactic, the woman mostly clad in magic-enhanced armour that had proven its durability enough times by now.

Perhaps not surprisingly, however, Saber shifted enough to evade the strike, and even went so far as to grab Lancer's weapon when it pierced the ground. She then followed up with two melee attacks that Kirei could respect, a successive elbow to Lancer's stomach and then a swift kick to his groin, narrowly missing the man as he leapt back, lance still in hand, although Kirei had a feeling Saber could have fought him for it, should she have desired as much.

To the priest, the fight was mostly decided in that exchange. If not for Lancer's Noble Phantasm, perhaps Kirei would have perceived the end instantly. But if what his servant said was true, there might just be a glimmer of hope should he use his trump card early on.

_But you won't._

Kirei knew that much. Lancer was far too proud. Many of these servants were. Gilgamesh was no exception or outlier. When pitted against other legendary beings, how could one _not_ wish to prove themselves the superior warrior? At least Gilgamesh had a convincing reason to believe himself better than all. Cu Chulainn, on the other hand? Quite the pale comparison…

This made the next clash all the more comedic, really. Lancer rushed in, once again, this time vying for a more direct approach, slashing, swinging, and thrusting his spear with the mastery he had gained over years and years of training under _the_ Scathach. Naturally, Saber was forced to draw her sword, and although Kirei had assumed she would keep it concealed, as she had mostly until this point, a black blade clanged with Lancer's crimson spear, sparks singing the earth upon impact. Lancer recoiled back the first few points of contact, his stance thrown off and the clear strength Saber exhibited beyond his expectation, more than likely.

With a soft hum, Saber shifted into the offensive, and almost immediately, Lancer was skipping backward as she performed a flurry of swipes with her sword, a deep swoosh following every swing she made, the might of her tainted Excalibur beyond prevalent.

_'I can't get a damn read on her!'_

Lancer cursed in Kirei's mind, and that was further proof he was losing any composure remaining. The man hated sharing any form of personal thoughts with his "false" master.

_A retreat, then?_

_'Shut up…!'_

Kirei was thankful for Lancer's pride, in this case, for now that this new version of Saber was beginning to initiate the fight, he had a feeling he would witness something very interesting soon.

With one final, hopeful push, Lancer rekindled his exchanges with Saber, his grunts and yells of combat contrasting almost eerily with his opponent's near complete lack of similar energy. The black Excalibur was a far superior weapon, likely capable of snapping Gae Bolg, given enough time. Knowing this, Lancer leapt back, at last, and demanded the maximum amount of mana Kirei was willing to give subconsciously, a red aura exploding around the warrior as he knelt with his spear angled overtop of his body, almost parallel to the earth itself.

'Enough playing around, I guess.' Lancer growled. 'You're not considered one of the best for nothing; even if you're all shadowed up. Time to get this over with.'

Kirei observed Saber's feet shift ever so slightly in the dirt. With her speed, she might be able to counter Lancer before he got his Noble Phantasm out. Yet, she waited, perhaps foolishly, for what was to come. Was she just that confident, or truly ignorant? Kirei knew he would find out soon enough.

'Not even you'll be able to dodge this one. Sorry.' Another level of power exploded around Lancer, a concentration of the mana swirling about the tip of his legendary spear. 'I won't tell the little lady what became of you. Don't worry.'

'Hmph.' Kirei wanted to up the ante. With a quick chant, he cast a minor spell to increase Lancer's physical attributes just a bit further. His specialty wasn't such support magic, but it wasn't beyond his abilities. He could perform similar feats on himself, after all.

'Here I go…!' Lancer hissed, veins protruding around his temples. Based on the severe demand of mana, Kirei knew he best not blink, for lancer's were typically one of the faster classes of servants, and considering the description of his attack, the priest had a feeling Lancer would be difficult to see once he went into motion.

True to expectation, Lancer disappeared from Kirei's human senses, reappearing before Saber so low it was almost impressive.

'Gae…!' Lancer growled. ' _Bolg…!_ '

A deafening scratching of metal pierced into Kirei's mind, and when he refocussed on the battlefield in front of his church, he was stunned to see Lancer on his knees at his original starting position prior to launching his Noble Phantasm, one hand clutching his stomach, and his spear still gripped tight in the other.

'Oh…?' The priest blinked.

Saber flicked her sword, an invigorating sound of liquid splashing from its blade onto the ground alerting Kirei of what may have transpired. Somehow, someway, the brilliant goddess of combat had parried Gae Bolg, and in that sure instance of disbelief, Lancer had been mortally wounded, his innards threatening to pour out should he allow them to. A reversal of cause and effect? Is that why he seemingly reappeared in the place he had been before "attacking"? Truly a bizarre Noble Phantasm. On a lesser foe, perhaps worthy of the name.

'Shit…' Lancer coughed, spitting out blood defiantly. 'That's not…possible…'

Without another word, Saber turned and departed. With Lancer's defeat, very few servants remained. Was the Shadow using her to win the war? Was Kirei not considered a threat whatsoever?

'Come back here, damn it…' Lancer went on, struggling to stand up. These servants really were durable, weren't they?

'A sound defeat.' Kirei proceeded to the downed warrior, noting the pool of blood beneath him and seeping down both sides of his chin.

'She didn't finish me. She must not know…what you can do…' Lancer winced.

'Indeed.' Kirei was particularly skilled in healing magecraft. With some luck, he might even be capable of saving Lancer. The thought crossed his mind…

…but then it just as quickly faded into obscurity.

Lancer had served his purpose. With the war entering its final phase, Kirei was far more interested in witnessing the birth of a new Grail; one tainted with madness and despair. If Sakura Matou and Zouken were capable of such a thing, then who was he to interfere now? Until then, this new version of Saber could prove an interesting test for his pupil. So many enlightening scenarios before him. Lancer would only get in the way. It was finally time to cease with this little game of master and servant. Without Gilgamesh, Kirei had no need for another partner of any kind; especially one so simply-minded. Therefore…

'Lancer.' Kirei began, and to his servant's credit, the man glared back at the priest, as if more than aware of what was coming next.

'Fuck you, you piece of shit.' The child of light huffed with his final breaths. 'I wish I had gotten Rin as my damn master…Damn it…!'

'By the power of my Command Seal…kill yourself.'


End file.
